Ma raison de vivre
by nini36
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une Bella différente, elle as tout quitté pour tout recommencer, elle traîne un lourd passé derrière elle, mais qui n'en as pas. Elle ne vie pas mais survis, jusqu'au jours ou elle fait une rencontre qui va changé sa vie à tout jamais. Toujours les mêmes personnages, même couple, quoi que ?...TOUS HUMAIN
1. Chapitre 1 Nouvelle vie

**Nouvelle histoire, mais vous inquiétez pas je continue l'autre. Je posterais une fois par semaine, sinon deux chapitre en cas de manque de temps. Surtout ne faites pas attention aux fautes. N'hésiter pas à me dire se que vous en pensez, c'est un peut mou sur ce chapitre mais normal c'est que le début je vous promet plein de rebondissement allé je vous laisse lire et surtout oublié pas le bouton review bisous.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent a stephenie meyer je joue seulement avec.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 Nouvelle vie

 **Point de vue de Bella**

Me voilà enfin arrivé, après plusieurs heures de vol en avion je me retrouvais enfin à destination de Nice, en France.

J'avais décidé de tout quitter, de tout recommencer. J'allais pouvoir être une nouvelle Bella, dans une nouvelle vie, faire ce que je voulais avec qui je voulais, quand je voulais.

Recommencer à zéro, laisser mon passé derrière moi. J'en avais besoins, il le fallait, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais eu le choix. C'était sois tout quitté, sois me caché en entraînant avec moi les fantômes de mon passé. Et je ne voulais pas faire ça, je voulais pouvoir revivre, rire chanter danser, être comme les jeunes filles de mon âges.

C'est avec ce nouvel entrain que je sortais de l'aéroport, avec seulement mon sac à main et ma valise. J'avais quasiment tout laissé derrière moi, je ferais quelques boutiques pour me racheter des vêtements, et j'étais bien décidé à changer de tenue vestimentaires.

Oui une nouvelle Bella prenait place, adieu Bella timide, réservé, portant des vêtements bien trop grand pour elle, et bonjours la Bella pleine de vie audacieuse, sexy, enfin autant que je pouvais l'être, je n'avais pas un corps de rêve non plus.

Je sortais mon téléphone de ma poche pour trouver ma location, j'avais loué un petit studio sur le net. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé d'appartement pour l'instant et je préféré être sur place pour me faire une idée.

Le petit studio comportait juste une pièce de vie et une salle de bain, pas idéal mais juste pour quelques temps cela me suffirait, je savais qu'il se situait dans le centre-ville, vue que je n'avais pas de voiture pour l'instant cela me semblait idéal.

Je ne prenais pas vraiment le temps de regarder les environs, suivant simplement le chemin que m'indiquait mon téléphone, je ne faisais même pas attention aux personnes qui m'entourait. J'aurais bien le temps de visiter la ville plus tard.

Une fois que mon GPS, m'indiquais que j'étais rendue, je regardais l'endroit indiquer, le numéro 12 appartement 28. C'était un grand immeuble des années 80, pas très moderne me dit-je, et en plus il semblait un peu triste. Il y avait une grande porte en bois massif, le genre de porte impossible à craquer...parfait pour moi. Un interphone se trouver contre le mur à droite de la porte, j'appuyais dessus.

-Oui ? Fit la voix dans l'interphone.

-Bonjours, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mon…

-Oui je suis au courant je vous ouvre, attendez moi dans le hall près des escaliers. Me coupait-elle.

Ok me dis-je à moi-même, ça promet. J'entendais le clic qui m'indiquait que je pouvais ouvrir la porte. J'entrais et avançais dans le hall avec mes bagages, le hall était classique. Mur beige, sol gris clair, escalier en fer forgés, et pas d'ascenseur ça ne m'étonnerais même pas. Il y avait quelques tableaux qui se battaient en duel et une plante dans l'entrée.

Je vie la femme de l'interphone venir à moi, elle avait les cheveux grisonnant, visage fatigué, et on pouvait voir qu'elle était guère contente d'être ici.

-Bonjours je suis Madame Bourn, me dit-elle en me serrant la main. Je suis la gardienne, voici vos clés, le local à poubelle se trouve derrière les escaliers. Mon mari Monsieur Bourn passera dans la semaine pour régler avec vous les derniers détaille pour votre dossier. Vous avez des questions ?

-Non, je pense que ça ira.

-Vous avez besoins d'aide ? Me demandait-elle en me montrant ma valise.

-Non ça ira, quel étage ?

-Troisième.

Je la remerciais et montais les escaliers, ce ne fut pas très difficile vue la légèreté de mes bagages. Une fois rendue au troisième étages je cherchais le numéro 28, il était quasiment au fond du couloir. Je déverrouillais la porte et entrais, encore une fois dans surprise, le studio était simple, une kitchenette se trouver à droite avec une plaque chauffante et un évier en inox. Plus loin se trouver un clic-clac rouge qui faisait office de lit, en face une table blanche laquer qui pouvait contenir que deux personnes maximum et à gauche du clic-clac une armoire du même type que la table. Les murs étaient recouvert de papier peint beige, comme le hall, sauf que le sol était couvert par du lino imitation parquet.

Je posais mes affaires et allé voir la salle de bain, il y avait un simple lavabo avec un miroir au-dessus, il y avait aussi une mini douche, et un cabinet waouh plus petit qu'un cagibi cette salle de bain.

Au moins j'étais sûr d'une chose, je ne resterais pas bien longtemps ici. Je rangeais le peu d'affaire que j'avais, prenais une douche et allé faire quelques courses. J'en profitais pour visiter un peu le coin, c'était assez sympas. On se croyait dans les îles avec tous ses palmiers.

Sur le chemin je croisais pas mal de bars restaurant, et des magasins de vêtements, j'irais faire un tour demain me dis-je. Une fois rentrer, je me fis un repas vite fait, des pâtes avec de la sauce tomate, mangeais et me couchais, ce voyage m'avait fatigué. Je m'endormis rapidement, le lendemain matin je devais me lever tôt. J'avais pas mal de chose à faire, je devais tout d'abord me racheter des habits, les lavés puis trouver un boulot.

Je passais donc ma mâtiné dans les boutiques, essayant de trouver des vêtements en solde, de qui plus est changerais un peu de mon look habituelle, je m'étais promis de plus redevenir la Bella d'avant, essayant des habits qui moulait plus à mon corps, et un peu plus court dans la limite du raisonnable. La Bella timide, réserver, la Bella faible n'existait plus, je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à faire avec cette fille.

C'était de sa faute si j'en étais rendue ici aujourd'hui et je m'étais fait une promesse, c'est de ne plus être ce genre de personne qui se contente d'encaisser sans réagire...il en valait de ma survie, pour eux, pour moi je devais me battre pour ne plus être cette fille qui avait engendré autant de malheur autour d'elle.

Je passais par la laverie, et due attendre 40 minutes pour que mon linge soit lavé et 30 pour le faire sécher dans le sèche-linge, une éternité donc. Heureusement pour moi il y avait des magazines qui avait été laissé, je connaissais donc tous les petits potins des magazines people, au retour je prenais le journal pour les annonces d'emplois.

Une fois chez moi, je prenais une donc une douche et me changeais. Je prenais la tenue acheté ce matin même, un legging noire et une tunique légère violette à manche longue, avec une ceinture noir au niveau de la taille, ainsi que des ballerines violettes. Je laissais mes cheveux détaché tombant dans mon dos.

Une fois prêtes je partais en direction des bars restaurants, j'avais vue plusieurs annonces dans le journal, et pour commencer ça serait plutôt pas mal.

Malheureusement pour moi, soit ils avaient déjà pas mal de demande ou alors ils ne cherchaient plus, j'étais à mon septième bars restaurant, celui-là était un peu plus éloignés de chez moi, mais je risquais rien à demander.

J'entrais donc dans le restaurant, qui était assez sympas, branché je dirais. En face de l'entrée se trouver un bar avec des leds en haut et en bas qui donnait une ambiance de discothèque, avec des chaises rouges. Plus loin se trouver des tables en bois couleurs hêtres avec des chaises en bois marrons foncé, il y avait plusieurs photos accroché au mur. Les murs étaient en pierres apparente, et le sol en carrelage marron foncé à grand carreaux.

Une femme blonde, très élégante d'environ mon âges s'approchait de moi, avec un sourire qui en ferait tombé plus d'une personne, elle était vraiment très belle. Ça devait être un plus pour accueillir les clients je suppose.

-Bonjours la salle n'est pas encore ouverte, vous voulez patienter au bar autour d'un verre ? Me proposait-elle.

\- Heu ok pour un verre, lui dis-je. Elle me fit signe de la suivre, je prenais place sur un siège rouge au bar, pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de celui-ci.

-Vous voulez quoi ?

-Un coucher de soleil sans alcool s'il vous plaît, lui soufflais-je. J'étais épuisé, j'avais passé mon après-midi à chercher du boulot et la matinée à faire les boutiques j'en pouvais simplement plus.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé, me dit-elle en me regardant du coin de l'œil tout en préparant mon cocktail.

-Je le suis, je suis arrivé hier des États-Unis, et j'ai passé mon après-midi à chercher du travail, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur dans une aussi grande ville.

-C'est la crise partout, me dit-elle simplement.

-Oui, vous…vous ne cherchez pas quelqu'un par hasard lui demandais-je doucement.

-Non je suis désolé, vous avez essayé les bars en ville ?

\- J'y reviens, j'aurais peut-être plus de chance demain. Elle me donnait mon verre, et me regardait désolé.

-Pourquoi être partis des États-Unis si je peux me permettre ? Je me raidis, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement dire la vérité, non cela ferait trop mal, je ne voulais pas encore pleurer, j'en avais assez de me morfondre.

-J'ai…je n'avais plus rien qui me retenais là-bas tout simplement, et j'avais envie de recommencer à zéro. Vous savez…une nouvelle vie quoi ! Dis-je en haussant des épaules.

-Hum, vous avez trouvé un logement facilement ?

-Oui un studio au centre-ville, un peu petit mais j'espère trouver mieux bientôt. Je bus mon verre doucement, n'étant pas presser pour rentrer et être de nouveau toute seule.

-Le problème ici, c'est que les loyers sont chère, c'est pour ça qu'il y a beaucoup de colocations dans le coin !

-A bon je ne savais pas, mais ce n'est pas évident non plus de cohabiter avec des inconnus, surtout que l'on s'est pas sur qui on tombe, vous imaginé si il faut en plus payé la part de l'autre.

-Oui c'est sûr, et vous ne connaissez personne dans les environs ?

\- Non, dis-je en finissant mon verre. Je vous dois combien ?

-3 euros 50 s'il vous plaît !

-Tenez, vous pouvez garder la monnaie, lui dis-je en lui tendant un billet de 5 euros.

-Merci, je commencer à me lever mais elle me retenait.

-Attendez, elle faisait le tour du bar pour me faire face, elle reprit. Ecouter pour l'instant on ne peut pas engager qui que ce soit, pas sur du long terme du moins, mais…avec mon maris nous souhaitons bientôt faire des soirées à thèmes, on pourrait vous prendre en extra. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous aurais envisagés…, je la coupais.

-Oh non ça me va très bien, vous êtes sur ? Je veux dire, je ne veux surtout pas que vous me prenez en pitié, je saurais me débrouiller, je l'ai toujours fait.

-Je vous prends pas en pitié, nous en parlons déjà avec mon mari, nous pensions faire passer une annonce dans quelques semaines mais…vue que vous êtes là, pourquoi pas, vous avez déjà fait du service en salle ?

-Oui j'étais serveuse dans un café, je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose mais j'apprends vite.

-On peut faire un essai, passé demain vers 11h00, je vous présenterais mon mari, et vous expliquerais notre fonctionnement, on fait un essai pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez et ensuite on verra pour des soirées, cela vous va ?

-Super lui dis-je en lui souriant franchement, j'étais heureuse qu'elle me donne ma chance. Quel genre de soirée à thème il s'agit ?

-Nous voulons proposer différent thèmes, sur l'alimentation et sur des activités proposées, karaoké, sketch, nous avons des groupes qui viendront chanter aussi. Nous proposerons des plats d'origines différentes aussi.

-C'est une super idée, en plus vous avez vraiment un super restaurant !

-Merci c'est gentil, on a dû tout refaire, c'était dans un sale état.

-J'en doute pas, quel idiote j'ai oublié de me présenter, Isabella Swan, mais on m'appelle Bella !

-Enchanté Bella, me disait-elle en me serrant la main, elle reprit. Moi c'est Rosalie McCarthy, mais appel moi Rosalie et on se tutoie, je déteste que l'on me vouvoie.

-Enchanté rigolais-je, bon je vais rentrer. A demain alors Rosalie, elle me fit un signe de la main et je sortais du restaurant pour rentrer chez moi plus sereine, ma nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer.


	2. Chapitre 2 le ROSME'T

**Comme promit un nouveau chapitre, je voudrais remercier les personnes pour leurs reviews:**

 **Canada02: merci j'espère que tu aimera la suite.**

 **N'giie: ton review ma touché, j'espère avoir encore beaucoup d'avis comme le tien, en effet Bella à un sale passé, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle es partie. Pour Rosalie j'ai pensée que cela serait bien de changé un peut une Rosalie sympas dés le premier regard et puis dans la vente l'oublions pas le client es roi.**

 **Allé je vous laisse à votre lecture et oublier pas le petit bouton bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **Point de vue de Bella**

Cela faisait un mois que j'avais fait mon essais au ROSME'T le restaurant de Rosalie. J'avais rencontré Emmett son mari, il était tous les deux très gentil. Je sentais que Rosalie ne devais pas s'ennuyer avec lui, sortant toujours des blagues à tout vent. Il était le propriétaire mais aussi le cuisinier, qui aurait crue qu'un homme de sa carrure s'avait cuisiner. Emmett était grand, musclé, il ressemblait plus à un rugbyman que à un cuistot.

Rosalie m'avait expliqué leurs fonctionnements, elle s'occuperait de l'accueil des clients pendants que je m'occupais des tables, elle viendrait m'aider aussi souvent qu'elle le pourrait, elle s'occupé aussi de la caisse. Moi j'avais juste à m'occuper de prendre les commandes, à faire le service et à débarrasser.

Pour l'instant je travaillé que certains soirs, le restaurant était ouverts depuis le début du mois, il fallait le faire connaître. J'avais donc proposé à Rosalie qui était débordé de m'occuper de faire les prospectus lors de soirée à thème pour leurs faires de la pub.

J'avais pas mal de temps pour moi, et ça me permettais d'occupé mes journées. Je voulais me vider la tête, ne pensant à rien d'autres qu'à mon travail. Donc tout en visitant les petits recoins de ma nouvelle ville, je déposais les prospectus de notre première soirée à thème. Un groupe allait venir jouer, les TOBYS, un groupe de rocks qui jouer de temps en temps en ville d'après ce que m'avait dit Emmett.

En même temps je regardais dans les agences pour un appartement, malgré mes recherches, je n'avais hélasse rien trouvé, sois trop chère, sois trop petits. Les plus abordable ne faisait à peine 20 m2, et si on voulait plus grand, même juste avec une chambre fallait compter plus de 600 euros, je désespérer de trouver mieux que l'appartement que je louer en ce moment.

Je rentrais au ROSME'T pour prendre d'autres prospectus.

-Déjà rentré ? Me dit Emmett, derrière le bar rangeant des verres.

-Non, je n'avais pas pris assez de prospectus, je repars, lui dit-je en allant dans le bureau cherché ce qu'il me fallait.

-Fait donc une pause, tu as déjà déposé plus de 250 prospectus, me dit-il quand je repassais devant le bar, j'hésitais. Ils ne vont pas s'envolé tu sais ! Rigolait-il. Je décidais de m'octroyer une petite pose, je me posais sur un siège au bar.

-Pas longtemps alors, faut que j'aie tout déposé avant ce soir.

-Tu sais même avec tout le mal que tu te donnes, les gens ne viendrons pas plus vite, faut laisser le restaurant se faire connaître, une fois que l'on goûte à ma cuisine, on devient forcément accro !

-Quoi ? Je le savais tu mets des substances illicite dans ta bouf, y a que comme ça que ça peut être mangeable !

-Ah ah très drôle Bella, avant de critiquer, tu devrais goûter à mes plats, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Désolé mais je tien pas à être malade, il me regardait peiné, oh j'avais vexé gros nounours, comme aimer l'appelé Rosalie.

-Tu es méchante ! Dit-il comme un enfant.

-Au petit nounours es triste, tu veux un câlin peut-être, il me fit un sourire alors je repris. Pour ça tu devras attendre ta Rosalie na !

-Pourquoi il devrait m'attendre ? Demandais Rosalie qui venait d'entrer.

-Pour lui faire un câlin, Monsieur es triste ! Lui dis-je souriant.

-Bella c'est moqué de ma cuisine ! Fit Emmett faisant semblant de bouder.

-Oh mon nounours d'amour, viens là ! Tu sais bien que je l'aime moi ta cuisine, lui dit-elle en le faisant des micros bisous sur tout son visage, cette image me faisait bien rire, il était trop mignons tous les deux.

-Hey Bella au lieu de critiquer tu devrais y goûter, ça vaut vraiment le détour, pourquoi pas ce soir après le service ?

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas trop les moyens de me payer le restaurant, mais une prochaine fois c'est promit.

-On t'invite, après tout ce que tu fais pour le resto on te doit bien ça !

-Non, je le fait avec plaisir. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que je sois très occupé en ce moment. J'ai toujours rien trouvé, je désespère j'ai l'impression que je trouverais jamais d'appartement convenable.

\- Aller Bella tu finiras bien par trouver, au pire tu pourrais dormir dans le bureau, dit Emmett en se décollant de Rosalie, reprenant son rangement.

-C'est gentil, mais non merci, je tien à mon dos, je préfère encore mon mini studio.

-Et la colocation tu y as pensé ?

-Oui mais rien de disponible pour l'instant, je vais devoir patienter.

-Mais j'y pense, Rose ta copine Alice sa coloc devait pas partir pour l'Espagne non ?

-Si mais je ne sais pas si c'est toujours d'actualité, je vais l'appelé ce soir !

-C'est qui Alice ?

\- La meilleure amie de ma Rose, une fondue de la mode. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était folle cette fille ! Emmett reçu une tape derrière la tête par Rosalie.

-Ne traite pas mes amies veux-tu ? Alice es juste comment dire très enthousiaste, elle aime la vie et déborde d'énergie !

-Elle cherche quelqu'un pour une colocation ?

-La dernière fois que je l'es vue oui, mais avec l'ouverture du resto, on n'a pas eu trop le temps de se voir. Tu verrais elle est génial, faut absolument que tu la rencontre, tien si on programmer un repas tous ensemble ?

-Heu c'est que…

-Allé Bella, elle va t'adorée, s'il tôt plaît, et promis on fera un repas simple, qui coûteras pas très chère, aller s'il tôt plait ! Elle m'effrayait là, elle sautait limite sur place.

-Bon d'accord, cédais-je, mais je ramène le dessert.

-SUPER, criais Rosalie en me sautant dans les bras, je fis les gros yeux à Emmett ne comprenant pas le comportement de sa femme, il haussait les épaules.

-Rose arrête ça tu veux, tu ressembles à Alice, Rosalie lui fit les yeux noirs, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place d'Emmett, si un regard pouvais tuer, il serait déjà mort et enterré.

-Bon, je l'appelle tout de suite, demain soir ça te va ? Me demandais Rosalie.

-Heu, je pense que oui, mais tu crois que ton amie sera disponible si tôt ?

-Bien sûr que oui, si c'est moi qui lui demande !

-Bon tien moi au courant alors ! Moi j'y retourne, ses prospectus ne vont pas se distribué tout seul à ce soir les amoureux ! Dis-je en partant.

 **Point de vue de Rosalie**

J'allais dans mon bureau cherché moi aussi le reste de prospectus, après avoir téléphoné à ma meilleurs amie j'irais déposer ses papiers du côté du bord de mer. Je n'allais pas laissé Bella faire tout le sale boulot. Je cherchais mais ne trouvais rien, j'étais pourtant sur de les avoirs laissés sur la commode du fond. Je retournais voir Emmett pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il en avait fait.

-Mon chéri, tu as mis ou les prospectus, impossible de mettre la main dessus ? Il déplaçait souvent mes affaires et après je retrouvais plus rien.

-C'est Bella qui as pris la dernière pile, j'ai rien touché moi !

-Quoi ? Mais elle en a pris déjà la moitié ce matin, tu ne vas pas me dire que elle a déjà tout déposé ?

-Bas je te le dit pas alors, me dit-il en haussant les épaules, en me souriant légèrement.

\- Elle en fait trop, soufflais-je. Elle n'ait même pas employée pleinement et pourtant en fait tellement pour le restaurant, sans rien demandé en retour.

-Je crois que sa lui fait du bien, elle a besoins de s'occupé et tu le sais très bien !

-Comm…comment tu sais ça toi ?

-J'observe c'est tout, par moment elle est ailleurs et as le visage triste. Tu sais que Lundi j'ai cru que elle allait pleurer en regardant le journal ?

-Non, il y avait écrit quoi dessus ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle regardait ?

-Pas vraiment, y avait seulement des articles politiques. Ah si y a eu un accident sur A8, une famille à était percuté par un camion, le père est décédé, mais les enfants et la mère sens n'on sortit. Mais c'était écris en petit rien qui fasse les gros titres.

-Bella ne parle jamais de ses proches, tu penses que…

-J'en sais rien ma Rose, mais si elle en parle pas c'est que y a une raison, le jour où elle se sentira prête à t'en parlé, elle le feras ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je l'aime bien moi Bella.

-Je sais ma puce, moi aussi je l'aime bien cette petite. Tu ne devais pas appeler Alice ?

-Si, je vais dans le bureau, tu m'appel si ta besoins de moi ?

-Va, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres.

J'allais donc dans mon bureau en repensant à ce que m'avait dit Emmett, comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué. Par moment j'ai l'impression que je ne connais pas mon mari pleinement, il me surprendra toujours.

Je prenais mon téléphone et appelais ma meilleure amie.

-Oui, dit-elle joyeusement.

-Alice c'est Rose, je t'appelle du restaurant, comment tu vas ma belle ?

-Ah oui, désolé je n'avais pas reconnu le numéro. Eh bien moi ça va, les affaires marches super bien, tu verrais j'ai toute une nouvelle ligne. J'ai eu un coup une inspiration de dingue, j'arrêté pas dessiner ! Et toi alors le restaurant marche bien ? Vous avez du monde ? Oh faut vraiment que on se fasse une sortie, y a une nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir faut vraiment que nous y allions, tu es libre quand ?

Je rigolais, Alice restait Alice. Je lui enviais cette joie de vivre et cette pèche.

-Doucement Alice, faudra que tu me montre ta ligne, tu sais bien que je porte que tes vêtements ! Nous allons bien, le resto démarre doucement. On a recruté une fille en extra d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je t'appel !

-Ah bon ? Moi qui penser que je te manquais !

-Bien sûr que tu me manque, mais tu sais avec le resto en ce moment ce n'est pas la joie !

-Je te taquine t'inquiète pas ma belle. Donc tu voulais quoi à propos de ton employé, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi, a part te faire des tenues réglementaires pour le restaurant !

-Non en faites, Bella es arrivé y a un peu plus d'un mois dans la région, elle loue un studio au centre-ville. Elle cherche une location dans les environs, j'ai pensée à toi !

-Ça te ressemble pas de mêlé vie professionnel et vie privée !

-Non c'est vrai, mais là c'est différent, elle est vraiment gentille et j'ai de la peine pour elle. Bella connait personne, et n'a personne. Elle fait également beaucoup pour le resto alors qu'elle n'est même pas embauchée vue qu'on la prend qu'en extra.

\- Je ne sais pas Rose, et si sa se passais mal tu y as pensée ?

-Alice…écoute je veux juste te la présenté lors d'un diner, ensuite tu verras par toi-même. Rencontre là ensuite et si tu ne la sens pas et bien ce n'est pas grave, cela t'engage à rien. Mais laisse lui sa chance, c'est une personne vraiment bien.

-Bon …ok, elle doit vraiment être sympa pour que tu me demande ça ! Quand ça ?

-Demain soir ? Tentais-je.

-Je vais devoir annuler deux ou trois chose avant mais c'est ok pour moi. Au restaurant ?

-Oui, vient un peu avant la fermeture, vers 22h30 cela devrais être bons.

-D'accord, bon je suis désolée mais faut que je te laisse, le boulot n'attend pas.

-Pas de souci à demain alors !

Et je raccrochais, je soufflais un bon coup. Alice pouvais être très protectrice quand elle le voulait, je savais qu'elle s'entendrait parfaitement avec Bella. Cette fille es la douceur incarnée, je l'es sue dès que je l'es vue entrer dans notre restaurant. Et elle était très sérieuse dans son travail. Je décidais de me plonger dans mon livre de compte, si je laissais Emmett y toucher on serait perdu, je souriais en regardant le bureau, et comment mon mari et moi l'avions baptisé.


	3. Chapitre 3 Rencontre avec Alice Cullen

**Me revoilà, j'espère qu'il vous plairas, merci pour les reviews continuer ainsi je vous adores.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Point de vue de Bella

Le restaurant allé bientôt fermer ses portes, j'étais contente ce soir nous avions eu un peu plus de monde. Le ROSME'T commençais à se faire connaître. Emmett chantonnait dans sa cuisine, et Rosalie avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les affaires marchaient et bientôt la première soirée à thème commencerais.

Le dernier client venait juste de partir, Rosalie était parti aidé son mari en cuisine et moi je finissais de nettoyer la salle, empilant les chaises sur les tables pour pouvoir nettoyé le sol quand la sonnette retentie indiquant l'arrivé d'un potentiel client.

Vue que Rosalie était en cuisine j'accueillais le client, enfin la cliente. Une jeune femme entrait, une petite brune cheveu coupé aux épaules, avec une frange sur le côté, des yeux bleu gris. Je la saluais poliment.

-Bonsoir Madame, je peux vous aider ?

-Mademoiselle, oui je suis Alice Cullen, je souhaite voir Rosalie McCarty, me dit-elle en me souriant.

Alors c'était elle Alice Cullen, la fameuse meilleure amie de Rosalie. Je comprenais mieux se que m'avais raconté Rosalie, cette fille rayonnait, elle nous donné envie de sourire rien qu'en la regardant.

-Enchanté, Rosalie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je suis Bella Swan, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Enchanté, mais tutoie-moi s'il tôt plaît, j'espère que elle ta parlé de moi que en bien !

-Bien sûr, je vais la cherché, fait comme chez toi je reviens. Lui dis-je, puis je partais en cuisine.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je vue Emmett et Rosalie dans une situation comment dire compromettante, Rosalie était assise sur le plan de travail et Emmett entre ses jambes, ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

-HUM HUM, dis-je assez fort en mettant ma main sur mes yeux pour ne pas voir mes patrons batifoler devant moi.

-Oh, désolé Bella, tu voulais quelque chose ? Me demandais Rosalie un peut gêner je suppose vue le ton de sa voix.

-Alice Cullen es arrivé, elle t'attend !

-C'est bon Bella tu peux regarder, et puis ce n'est pas comme si t'avais jamais fait ça avant ! Dit Emmett.

-Qu'es ce que tu en sais d'abord Monsieur muscles et puis je n'ai pas très envie de voir mes patrons batifolée devant moi, j'ai peur de faire des cauchemars, bon j'y retourne moi.

Et je repartais vers Alice, qui regardait les photos sur le mur, ainsi que la décoration de la salle.

-Rosalie arrive, elle en as pour…plus très longtemps je pense. Lui dis-je en me rappelant dans quelle position je les avais aperçus.

-Oh convaincant Emmett, et en vue de l'expression de ton visage j'en doute fort, rigolait-elle.

-Comment…

-Je connais Rosalie et Emmet depuis un moment et à mon avis tu aurais préféré ne jamais voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient encore en train de faire des folies ?

-Oui, je vais mettre des mois à effacer cette image dans ma tête beurk…

-Tu n'as pas fini avec eux, tu devrais t'y habituer. Avec le temps on s'y fait !

\- Je ne pense pas que je réussirais, j'eu un frisson rien qu'à cette pensée, je les verrais plus jamais de la même manière.

-Donc tu travailles en extras ? Tu sais que Rose m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, c'est très rare qu'elle fasse entré un inconnu si vite dans son cercle, tu es une chanceuse toi tu sais !

\- Chanceuse je ne pense pas non, dis-je doucement.

-ALICE ! Criais Rosalie en sautant dans les bras d'Alice.

-Rose tu m'as manqué, lui dit Alice en lui frottant le dos, Rosalie toujours dans ses bras.

-Ma folle préférer ! Dit Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour la faisant décoller du sol.

-Comment va mon Emmy d'amour, lui demandait Alice en le serrant contre elle.

-Bien même très bien, mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste ce surnom débile que tu t'entête à me donner !

-Non pas question, moi j'aime bien ! Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un gros sourire.

-Bon on ne va pas rester dans l'entrer, Bella tu mets la table s'il tôt plait ? Utilise la 9 on sera mieux au fond de la salle.

-Dac chef, lui répondis-je en faisant le salut militaire.

Je partais ensuite préparer la table 9, pour quatre personnes. Une fois fais, j'allais en cuisine voir si Emmett avait besoins d'aide.

-Un coup de main ?

-Non j'ai fini, installe toi donc avec les filles. Sa me tue, de devoir cuisiné des pâtes à la carbonaras alors que j'aurais pu faire un bon petit plat puff ! L'entendais-je ruminé en partant voir les filles dans la grande salle.

-Ah Bella, te voilà tu faisais quoi avec mon mari dans la cuisine ?

-Moi, rien comparé à toi, lui dit-je en lui faisant un sourire plein de sous-entendue. Je suis allé voir si Emmett voulais pas un peu d'aide, dit-je en prenant place à côtés d'Alice.

-Tu as bien bossé ce soir, repose toi donc un peu me dit-elle ignorant ma remarque.

-Vous aussi vous avez carburé, je ne suis pas la seul !

-Oui mais nous on s'est pas amusé à déposer 500 prospectus en deux jours !

-Sérieux Bella, 500 en deux jours ! Criais Alice surprise, j'haussais légèrement les épaules.

-J'avais du temps pour moi, c'est tout.

-Tu es l'employé modèle dit moi ?

-Non pas du tout j'avais du temps libre voilà tout.

-En parlant d'employer…fit Emmett en arrivant avec un plat dans les mains. Avec Rosy on en a parlé, et si le resto continue à si bien marché jusqu'à la fin du mois on t'embauche en cdi.

QUOI ? NON, j'y croyais pas, ils voulaient m'embauché, je sautais de joie.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Leurs demandais-je en les regardant tous les deux.

-Bien sûr que on est sérieux, tu fais bien plus que tu devrais dans ce restaurant, c'est la moindre des choses que on t'embauche fit Rosalie. Je sautais de ma chaise et allés les remercier.

-Oh merci merci merci ! Leurs dis-je en leurs faisant un gros câlin et des bisous sur leurs joues. Vous ne le regretterais pas, je vous le promets ! Nous rigolions tous de mon entrain.

La soirée se passait dans une bonne ambiance. Alice me racontait des anecdotes sur Rosalie, et Rosalie sur Alice. Ces deux-là était faites pour s'entendre, elles adoraient le shopping d'après ce que j'avais compris et adorée chambrée Emmett. Alice était aussi amusante qu'Emmett, mais à sa façon, elle parlait tout le temps avec un enthousiasme maladif. Avec elle impossible d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Alice m'appris qu'elle avait un frère qui jouait dans un groupe, que son père était médecin en chirurgie, et que sa mère était décoratrice d'intérieur, ils habitaient un peut en retrais n'aimant pas trop la ville. C'est suite à cela qu'elle me posait la question dont je refuser de répondre, repensant à mes souvenirs douloureux.

-Et toi Bella raconte, avant d'arrivé ici tu faisais quoi ? Tes parents doivent te manqué, moi je peux jamais rester longtemps sans les voir. Tu as des frères ? Des sœurs peut-être ? Un petit copain ? Je me raidis en entendant ses questions.

-J'étais serveuse dans un bar, répondis-je simplement un peu trop sèchement que j'aurais voulue.

-Et ta famille ?

-Je…j'en ai plus, excusé moi je vais me rafraichir, dit-je avant de partir en direction des toilettes pour dames.

Une fois la porte fermée je m'effondrais contre la porte, laissant mes souvenirs refaire surface et la douleur m'envahir à nouveau.

Point de vue d'Emmett

Elle me faisait de la peine cette petite, Bella venait de partir presque en courant vers les toilettes, avec toutes la peine du monde dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais ça me semble plutôt grave vue sa réaction. Je regardais ma Rose commençant à se lever, je la retenais.

-Tu va ou ?

-Voir Bella, je ne vais pas la laissez dans cette état !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution Rose, laisse là…

-Mais Emmett…

-Tu sais mieux que personne qu'elle ne te parlera pas temps que elle se sentiras pas prête, alors laisse lui du temps, elle va revenir ne t'inquiète pas. Bella à l'air de quelqu'un de solide.

-C'est ma faute, dit Alice tristement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, nous-même on l'ignorait. Bella nous as jamais rien dit sur ses proches, on se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais….Dit ma Rose se calant contre moi.

Nous ne disions rien après ça, tous plongé dans nos pensées. Bella avait dit ne plus avoir de famille, je me demandais si ces proches étaient décédé, ou alors que pour elle ils n'existés plus.

Quand Bella revenais, dix minutes après, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui faire un bon câlin digne d'Emmett McCarty, mais Alice me devançais. Elle la prenait dans ses bras, s'excusant encore et encore, au début Bella fut surpris mais après elle se laissait faire.

-C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, n'en parlons plus, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire forcé.

Le reste de la soirée se passait normalement, Alice parlais de notre futur sortie dans la nouvelle discothèque, et du shopping pour celle-ci. J'étais assez content car si shopping prévu par le petit diablotin égal journée sur ma console toute la journée et pizza maison hum pizza rêvé-je. J'ai beau aimé cuisiner de bon repas rien ne vaut une bonne pizza, même si Rose ne veut jamais.

Vers minuit, je commençais à fatigué la journée avait était longue et je commençais à m'endormir sur la table, la tête dans ma main.

-EMMY! Criais Alice.

-HEIN QUOI ? Me réveillais-je en sursaut.

-Tu ronfle, dit-elle en se moquant de moi.

-Non je ne ronfle pas, hein ma Rose d'amour je ne ronfle pas ?

-Mon amour, tu sais bien que je t'aime, mais oui Alice a raison tu ronfle. Pourquoi tu crois que je mets des boules-quies dans mes oreilles ?

-Pour pas entendre les oiseaux ? Tentais-je.

-Pour pas t'entendre ronfler, un vrai train à vapeur !

-Puff même pas vrais dit-je en croissant mes bras sur ma poitrine faisant mine de bouder.

-Bon on va y allé, je dois coucher le petit, dit Rosalie.

-Quel petit ? Lui demandais-je, je comprenais vraiment rien de ce qu'elle disait ma Rose.

Les filles pouffais et moi boudait, pas drôle d'être le seul homme ici, bon Eddy c'est quand que tu reviens j'en ai marre moi. Les filles débarrassèrent et je me levais pour lavé la table, et surélevé les chaises.

-Mais je n'ai pas nettoyé le sol, disait Bella à Rosalie alors que ma femme s'apprêtais à fermer le restaurant.

\- Bella tu ne vas pas faire le ménage à cette heure, on reviendra demain matin, avant la sortie shopping. Lui promit Rose.

Je secouais la tête, impossible cette fille, boulot boulot boulot, elle s'amuse quand ? Bella cédais et nous rentrons chacun de notre côtés.


	4. Chapitre 4 Alice

**Voilà encore un autre, comme vous allez le voir Bella parle un peut de son passé. Je tien à remercier les seuls personnes qui me laisses des message, cela me donne envie d'écrire encore plus. Par contre je suis déçue que sur plus de 60 vue seulement 2 personnes donne leurs avis...Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Point de vue d'Alice

J'étais surexciter, hier soir j'avais passé une super soirée avec Rosalie, Emmett et ma nouvelle amie Bella. Elle m'avait fait bonne impression, ce qui était très rare en se moment.

Ces derniers temps j'avais vue plusieurs personnes en entretien pour la location de notre appartement, mais aucune de ses personnes ne me convenais. En réalité c'est quelques personnes était environ une vingtaine !

Mais qu'es ce que j'y peux ? Je ne peux pas vivre avec n'importe qui comme même. Soit c'était des filles genre pétasse, ou encore des groupies de mon chère frère, il y avait aussi des filles qui se prenait pour des reines me snobant avec leurs grande jambes, et leurs corps aussi fin d'une baguette berk !

Non mais oh je suis Alice Cullen, je n'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds ainsi.

Il y avait aussi eu des garçons, mais je les sentais pas, certains ne se gênais pas pour me dragué ouvertement, mais je les rembarré à la Alice Cullen, ce n'est pas par ce que je suis une fille que on peut m'avoir comme ça.

Mon frère insistais pour que je me décide au plus vite, nous n'avions pas spécialement de problème d'argent mais il n'aimait pas me savoir seule. A qui la faute c'est lui qui partait à l'autre bout du pays faire ses concerts.

J'essayais encore une fois de l'appeler, ces jours ci il était presque impossible à l'avoir au téléphone, surement trop occupé à jouer aux stars. Ça sonnait, une fois… deux fois… trois fois, c'était peine perdu, malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire sans son accord c'était lui qui avait signé le bail.

-Allo fit une voix ensommeillée au téléphone.

-Ah enfin, tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle, ou au moins nous rappelés, sa fait quinze fois que j'essaye de t'appeler ! Criais-je.

-Désolé mais tu c'est ce que c'est, les concerts, les autographes, quelques apparitions, et puis les sorties, je suis fatigué moi. Et aussitôt levé qui faut que je recommence !

-Oui bas tu devrais prendre du temps pour appeler ta famille ! Sa fait combien de temps que ta pas appelé maman et papa, ils s'inquiètent tu sais.

-Je sais….écoute je vais bientôt avoir quelques jours pour moi, tu seras disponible le week-end prochain ?

-Non sérieux ? Tu reviens ? Juste toi, ou toute la bande ?

-Toute la bande, c'est juste une petite pause avant de reprendre notre tourner.

-C'est mieux que rien, mais appel papa et maman, dès aujourd'hui !

-Ok petite sœur, donc c'était pour ça ton coup de téléphone urgent, tu m'as appelé quinze fois juste pour me gronder ?

-Oui enfin non, lui dit-je me rappelant le pourquoi je l'avais appelé.

-Oui ou non, rigolait-il au bout du téléphone.

-Les deux, et arrête de te moquer ! Si je t'appelle c'est pour te dire que j'ai peut-être trouvé une colocataire et….

-Non déjà ? Se moquait-il.

-Ha ha trop drôle, bon tu me laisse finir oui ?

-Promis.

-Donc je disais que j'avais peut-être trouvés quelqu'un, c'est une jeune fille qui vient d'arriver au États-Unis, elle travaille pour Rose et Emmy. J'ai diné avec eux hier soir, je la trouve super, elle loue un mini studio en ville, notre appartement lui permettrais de se rapprochais du restaurant.

-Respire Alice, respire ! Je pouvais très bien voir son sourire narquois face à sa remarque, ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, m'énervais-je, c'est toi qui voulais absolument que je trouve quelqu'un pour la colocation je te rappelle alors un peu de sérieux s'il tôt plait !

-Oui chef ! Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant.

-Bon donc vue que c'est toi qui as signé le bail avec le propriétaire, je peux rien faire moi, il me faut ton autorisation.

-Et comment s'appelle cette jeune femme ?

-Isabella Swan.

-Tu dis qu'elle travaille avec Rosalie et Emmett ?

-Oui pourquoi ça te surprend ?

-Il me semblait qu'ils avaient ouvert y a pas longtemps, je ne pensais pas qu'ils engageraient quelqu'un de sitôt !

-Elle est en extras pour l'instant mais Emmett pense déjà l'embauché, tu sais d'après Rose elle bosse dure, même plus qu'il n'en faut, elle les aides pour faire connaître le restaurant.

-Et ça marche bien ?

-Sa à l'air, sinon ils ne l'embaucheraient pas !

-Ok bas je t'envoi ça part mail, ma puce je suis désolé j'ai un rendez-vous pour des autographes, je te rappelle plus tard.

-Ok ta plutôt intérêt. Hey Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Prend soins de toi d'accord !

-Oui petite sœur promis. Et il raccrochait, j'étais soulagé.

Déjà car je m'inquiète pour lui, sa tournée était fatigante et on lui en demandé trop, et ensuite j'étais soulagé qu'il m'autorise à loué l'appartement avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Edward était très méfiant au près des gens surtout depuis qu'il était connue.

Je reprenais mon téléphone et appelais Rose.

Point de vue de Bella

Je m'étais levé tôt ce matin, n'arrivant plus à dormir. Hier j'avais laissé mes souvenirs revernis, et mes cauchemars avec, les images me revenait en boucle dans ma tête, Charlie….Renée…

NON ! Non je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas encore pleurer, je ne pouvais plus. Je voulais pouvoir revivre, reprendre ma vie, elle ne m'appartenait plus, non elle appartenait à la souffrance et à la douleur. Car je ne vivais plus, je lutter constamment, essayant de m'occuper l'esprit, ne voulant plus penser, plus me rappeler de cette nuit-là.

Je voulais revivre, rire….m'amuser comme les jeunes de mon âges, vivre ma vie à font sans penser aux conséquences, je voulais oublier mon ancienne vie, j'étais partie loin de chez moi pour ça. Il fallait donc, ne pas parler du passé, penser à l'avenir, avancer sans jamais regarder derrière moi, avancer sans me retourner.

C'était avec ses pensées positif que j'étais allé finir mon travail de hier soir, lavé le sol. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais pour moi c'était le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ.

Rosalie était dans son bureau en train de faire les comptes, et moi je finissais mon travaille, je commençais à nettoyer et ranger la serpillière quand elle m'appelait.

-BELLA ? TU PEUX VENIR S'IL TÔT PLAIT ?

-OUI J'ARRIVE ! Tu as besoins de qu'elle que chose Rosalie ? Lui demandais-je en entrant dans le bureau, elle était au téléphone.

-J'ai Alice au téléphone, elle veut te parler ! Me dit-elle en me passant le téléphone, toute souriante, je me méfiais, en vue de ce que j'avais vue hier soir et ce que Emmett m'avais dit, fallait que je fasse attention.

-Bonjours Alice, comment va tu ?

-Bonjours Bella, figure toi que j'ai une excellente nouvelle !

-Ah bon, ta gagné à la loterie ? Ris-je.

-Mais non idiote, j'ai appelé mon frère, et pour une fois j'ai réussi à le joindre. Tu sais qu'il est presque impossible à joindre celui-là, mais il va venir se week-end, j'ai trop hâte ! Oh mais faut absolument que je te le présente, tu penses que tu seras dispo ?

\- Je ne sais pas, faut que je demande à ma patronne, lui dit-je en souriant. Même en étant juste au téléphone avec elle, me rendait le sourire, cette fille était incroyable.

-Oh, mais t'inquiète pas, ils seront invités eux aussi. Bref, je voulais te parler de ta recherche d'appartement, tu n'as toujours rien trouvé ?

-Euh…non, pourquoi ?

-Rose m'en as parlé, et moi je cherche depuis un moment une colocataire, la mienne viens de partir. Pas que j'en ai besoins financièrement, mais Eddy insiste…il n'aime pas me savoir seul, donc tu serais intéressé ?

-Oui bien sûr, il est comment ton appartement ?

-Le mieux c'est que tu viennes le voir, passe cette après-midi si tu veux je serais chez moi, Rose te donneras l'adresse.

-OK, je passerais en début d'aprèm, mais Alice en quoi ça as un rapport avec ton frère ?

-C'est lui qui se charge de la paperasse, je peux rien faire sans son accord. Mes parents pensait que ce serait mieux connaissant mon tempérament, puff comme si il était plus responsable que moi ! Je dois te laisser, je vais faire des courses, on se dit à ce tentô ma belle ?

-Oui… à toute ta l'heure.

Elle avait déjà raccroché, je secouais la tête, cette fille était…une vrai pile électrique, je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son frère.

Je redonnais le téléphone à Rosalie, lui racontais ce que Alice m'avais dit et repartais travailler, il me restait à remettre les chaises au sol.

Ensuite je repartais chez moi, faire un peu de ménage, quoi que y'en avait pas vraiment besoins.


	5. Chapitre 5 dream night

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'il vous plairas, il y a du lemon dans ce chapitre donc ceux qui n'aime pas cela passé le passage, c'est mon premier chapitre lemon donc soyer pas trop dur avec moi !**

 **Je remercie Canada02 j'adore tes reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas, Audreyyp merci pour ton review sa me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plait et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs, N'giie merci pour ton review sa me motive d'autant plus, en effet Edward n'était pas encore apparue mais il fallait bien un début une rencontre, scpotter merci pour ton review j'espère que mon chapitre te plairas.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Point de vue de Bella

Je vivais un enfer, mon propre enfer personnelle, et cette enfer avait un nom « Alice Cullen ». Nous sortons ce soir, une nouvelle boîte avait ouvert ses portes, le « Dream night ». Et Alice voulait absolument que l'on se fasse super belle pour cette soirée, nous étions vendredi soir et comme elle disait la nuit était à nous. Ce soir elle ne serait pas sage, elle ne rentrerait pas seul, c'est une Alice déterminé que nous avons eu pour ce soir, je plaignais déjà le belle homme qui allait tomber sous son charme.

En attendant moi je souffrais, depuis deux heures Alice Rosalie et moi étions dans un salon de beauté pour nous faire belle, enfin belle…moi je dirais plus pour souffrir oui. Entre épilation des jambes, des aisselles, et du maillot j'en pouvais déjà plus. Mais en plus on avait droit au masque et produit de tout genre, et moi ça je détestais.

J'avais beau lui dire que je n'avais pas les moyens, elle m'avait répété que c'était son cadeau de bienvenue en France et que de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Il a plusieurs jours déjà, j'avais emménagé chez elle, enfin chez elle et son frère que je n'avais toujours pas rencontré.

Leurs appartement était génial, quand on entrer on pouvait déjà voir le grand salon avec une cuisine équipé ouverte séparé par un bar. Les murs étaient de plusieurs couleurs donnant son charme à l'appartement, deux murs blancs et deux autres marrons clair.

Une énorme salle de bains, avec baignoire et douche à l'italienne. Puis ma chambre qui faisait presque mon ancien studio au centre-ville, j'avais tout de suite demandé ou je devais signer. Alice c'était révélé sans surprise une fille dynamique, gentille, sensible, aimant un peu trop ses habits.

J'avais eu l'erreur de lui demander de me montrer ses dessins, j'étais vraiment intéresser mais…. Trois heures plus tard on en parlait toujours, inépuisable cette fille.

Bientôt tout ça serais fini, enfin j'espère, connaissant Alice j'en doutais fortement. Et j'avais bien raison, après que la boutique avait fermé ces portes, nous étions allés chez nous. Avons commandé Italien, puis Rosalie nous avaient fait les ongles, elle était vraiment doué. Cela me faisait vraiment bizarre de sortir accompagner de ma patronne, mais dès le début elle ne m'avait pas traité comme une simple employé, elle m'avait traité comme son égal.

Nous avions discuté de tout et de rien, comme toutes les filles, cela me faisait un bien énorme. Avec elles, je me sentais normal, une jeune femme qui se faisait belle pour sortir et qui allait passé une superbe soirée entre filles, enfin entre filles et avec Emmett.

Vers 22h30 nous prenions nos douches, et nous habillais avec ce que l'on c'était acheté pour cette occasion. Alice une robe blanche à paillette arrivant aux genoux, Rosalie une robe noir avec un décolleté assez plongeant et qui lui arrivait en bas des cuisses. Moi j'étais habillé dans une robe que Alice avait choisie, elle était également noir, dos nue, arrivant en haut des genoux avec un léger décolleté, j'avais remonté mes cheveux en queue de cheval laissant quelques mèches rebelles sur chaque côtés de mon visages.

J'étais fin prête, et j'étais bien déterminé à m'amuser et a profité de la vie comme il se doit. J'étais la nouvelle Bella ce soir, sexy, ambitieuse, une Bella qui sais s'amusé, et qui c'est moi aussi je ne rentrerais peut-être pas seul ce soir.

Nous prenions la voiture d'Emmett ce soir, c'était lui notre Sam malheureusement pour lui. Alice ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et Rosalie lui avait promis une chose, que je n'avais surement pas envie de savoir.

Nous étions enfin arrivés, de l'extérieur c'était simple, comme un vieux bâtiment avec juste une enseigne lumineuse avec le nom de la boîte, un vigile était à l'entrée nous demandant nos cartes d'identité.

Mais une fois à l'intérieur j'étais impressionné, c'était magnifique. Des fauteuils se trouvait sur la gauche avec de petites tables ronde, à droite il y avait le bar qui faisait toute la longueur de la salle, et au milieu la piste. C'était lumineux, on pouvait voir des lasers de toutes les couleurs sur la piste de dance, qui illuminait toute la salle. Le plus qui m'étonnait c'était l'estrade au bout de la pièce avec des instruments de musique.

La salle était bondé de monde, le bar était plein, on pouvait à peine voir les serveurs. Emmett c'était proposé pour aller chercher nos boissons pendant qu'ont trouvé une table de libre.

-ALORS VOUS EN PENSEZ QUOI LES FILLES ? GÉNIAL HEIN ? Nous criais Alice.

-Y A DU MONDE ! COMMENT SA CE FAIT ? TU NOUS AS BIEN DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT OUVERT DEPUIS SEULEMENT QUELQUES JOURS ! Criais Rosalie à son tour.

-LE MONDE DE LA NUIT, SA VA VITE TU SAIS !

-LES FILLES, JE VOUS CHERCHAIS, DUR DE S'ENTENDRE ICI, TENEZ VOS BOISSON.

-MERCI ! Dis-je à Emmett en prenant ma vodka.

Je regardais tout ce monde danser, bougeant leurs corps au rythme de la musique, je n'avais qu'une envie…de faire comme eux. Sous l'œil de mes amies surpris par mon geste, je buvais ma Vodka d'une traite et me dirigeais vers la piste.

J'allais au centre, personne ne faisait attention à moi, je commençais à bouger mes pieds pour commencer, puis la musique changeais laissant place à du rocks. Je n'avais encore jamais entendue cette chanson, elle envahissait mon corps tout entier. Je n'avais plus le contrôle, fermais les yeux et appréciais la musique qui se joué, bougeant mes hanches, mes bras, sautant par moment quand le tempo augmentais. Je vivais enfin, cette musique me faisait revivre, je vivais pleinement le moment sans pensées aux conséquences du lendemain.

Point de vue d'Edward (enfin lol)

Encore une apparition, encore une et je pourrais serrer ma sœur contre moi. Elle me manquait tellement ma petite sœur. Nous devions jouer ce soir, encore quelques chansons et je pourrais enfin me reposer et voir ma famille. Cela faisait bien 6 mois que je l'es avait pas vue, une fois cette tournée fini nous avions décidé de faire une pause, nous l'avons bien mérité.

Malheureusement ce soir ce n'était pas la fin, nous avions encore 2 mois de tourner, mais après…vacances. J'adore faire des concerts, quand je suis devant notre public qui nous accablent je suis enfin à ma place, j'adore donné de la joie aux gens à travers notre musique. Mais c'est tout ce qui va avec que je n'aime pas, les gardes du corps, les apparitions, les paparazzis, les fans qui deviennent folles dès qu'elles nous aperçoivent, se caché, ne plus pouvoir sortir comme on veut.

Tout ce que je voulais moi c'était joué, piano guitare, peut m'importe j'avais besoins de joué, donné un peu de moi dans chaque chansons, je fermais les yeux quand je joué. Savourant chaque note que ma guitare émettais, cette sensation que plus rien n'existé, que plus rien ne comptais, juste moi et la musique, elle m'envoûtait cette sensation je l'éprouvais seulement en jouant.

Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux, je pensais que vivre de ma musique me suffirais, mais j'avais tort. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt ? Au beau milieu de la salle, parmi tous ces jeunes gens se trouvait une femme magnifique, je ne sais pas pourquoi je la regardais elle !

Des centaines de filles étaient là ce soir, mais elle était différente. Elle dansait les yeux fermés, surement aussi envoûté que moi par la musique, elle bougeait parfaitement son corps au rythme de la musique. C'était hypnotisant, son corps était fascinant, sa robe la mettait parfaitement en valeur épousant ses formes à merveille.

C'était la première fois qu'une fille attirait mon attention depuis la formation de notre groupe. Les gars en profitait bien, leurs célébrités leurs permettais d'attiré la gente féminine assez facilement. Jazz et moi était les seuls qui n'en profitais pas, préférant une vrai histoire plutôt qu'une aventure d'un soir.

Mais ce soir,…oui ce soir je pourrais me laissez tenter, cette fille m'attirais comme un aimant. Elle ne semblait ne pas m'avoir vue, n'y voir qui que ce soit d'ailleurs vue qu'elle fermait toujours les yeux. Moi je la voyais parfaitement, de là ou je me trouvais je pouvais voir chaque courbe de son corps, la seul chose que je ne voyais pas parfaitement c'était son visage.

A la prochaine chanson je décidais de me lancer à sa rencontre, je faisais un signe à Jazz qui opinais d'un signe de tête, j'espérais seulement qu'elle ne serait pas partie le temps que je fasse le tour. J'arrivais assez facilement à ne pas me faire remarquer, grâce à l'obscurité de la salle. Je me mêler facilement aux autres personne qui danser, essayant de la retrouvé, il y avait tant de monde que sens était difficile d'avancer.

Jusqu'à ce que je la voie, bougeant son petit corps devant moi, elle ne me voyait toujours pas ses yeux toujours clos. Je n'étais pas le seul à la trouvé à mon gout, plusieurs garçons la mâtait sans retenue. Je ressentais comme un sentiment de danger, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit avec un de ses types, était-elle célibataire ? Je ne voyais personne à ces côtés pour la protégé de tous ses regards indiscret.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester là à ne rien faire, je prenais sur moi et me lançais chose que je n'aurais jamais faite avant, moi le musicien timide qui parlait très peu.

Je prenais sur moi et enlaçais cette jeune femme par la taille, la collant à moi. Elle ouvrait les yeux de surprise, et croisais mon regard. Vue qu'elle ne me repoussait pas je continuais, collant mon torse à sa poitrine oh que trop bien généreuse, collant mon bassin au sien, ma jambe entre les siennes. Nous dansions sensuellement, nos corps de plus en plus proche, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens, je pue enfin regarder son doux visage. Elle avait un visage magnifique, de beaux yeux marrons chocolat, les trais de son visages fin, ses lèvres à la fois fine et pulpeuse, ses joues colorés d'un léger rose, sa peau blanche laiteuse lui allait à perfection, ses quelques mèches tombant sur son visages.

Elle n'était pas que belle physiquement, non elle avait autre chose, je le voyais dans son regard. Et puis elle ne me regardait pas comme Edward Cullen le musicien connue, mais comme un simple homme. Et ce soir c'est justement ce que je voulais, ne pas être une star, non juste moi, je voulais juste me laissez allé avec cette belle inconnue, juste pour ce soir.

De plus que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler si elle continuait ainsi, je sentais son corps bouger contre le mien, frottant son bas ventre contre….contre moi. Je brulais, je brulais de désir pour elle, je sentais l'excitation monté en moi, la chaleur m'envahir. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes bras descendant sur mon torse, et je déglutis. Elle me fixait toujours avec autant d'intensité, voir même plus, un sourire se dessinais sur son visage quand elle sentit ma bosse dans mon pantalon, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon jeans.

Je remontais mes mains le long de ses bras nu, je la sentais frissonné à ce contact, et elle n'était pas la seule. Je continuais mon ascension jusqu'à son visage, sa peau était d'une extrême douceur, j'arrêtais ma progression sur ses joues, caressant son visage de mes pouces.

J'étais attiré comme un aimant vers ses lèvres, elle se collait encore plus à moi, et je ne pouvais plus tenir. J'approchais mon visage du sien sans quitter ses yeux et je l'embrassais avec une passion que je n'avais encore jamais connue, au début elle ne réagissait pas, puis elle prit part au baiser, ma langue demandant accès à la sienne, chose qu'elle fit. Je n'avais encore jamais connu un tel baisé, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêtais, je voulais plus encore plus. C'était comme…comme si…j'en avais pas seulement envie, mais c'était devenue un besoins vital, sans ce baiser je me serais consommé sur place.

Je stoppais notre baisé à bout de souffle, collant mon front au siens, aspirant son odeur délicieuse. Nous ne dansions plus, étant collé l'un à l'autre, une fois avoir repris notre souffle, elle plongeait une nouvelle fois ma bouche, m'enflammant encore plus. J'en pouvais plus, je me consumais d'autant plus, j'avais besoins de touché sa peau, son corps m'appelais.

-Ton nom ? Haletait-elle entre deux baisers enflammés.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Non, et ce soir tu peux t'appeler comme tu veux, je n'ai pas besoins de le savoir !

-Edward, lui dit-je simplement.

-Bella, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

-Bella…je ne suis pas sûr de….

-Chut…me dit-elle en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres, puis repris. Ce soir…juste ce soir…

-Vien lui dit-je en la tirant derrière moi.

Bella me suivait sa main dans la mienne, je l'entraînais loin dans l'arrière salle. Je connaissais assez bien les lieus pour y avoir passé la journée à préparer nos instruments. Au fond se trouvait un petit local, assez grand pour faire…faire ce que nous avions besoins tous les deux.

Une fois la porte fermé derrière nous je la plaquais contre cette dernière, partant dans un baiser enflammer, j'emprisonnais ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle gémissait sous moi, je lâchais une de ses mains pour parcourir son corps, descendant doucement profitant de sa chaleur. Je délaissais sa bouche, pour descendre la mienne sur son corps, elle en demandait encore plus libérant ses mains de la mienne pour agrippé mes cheveux de toute ses force pendant que moi je frôlais sa poitrine. Elle gémissait sous mes baisers, je descendais encore embrassant la naissance de ses seins.

-Ed…Edward, je relevais mes yeux sur son visage parfait. Pas ce soir, je te veux…je te veux en moi…

-A vos ordres Madame !

J'avais envie de parcourir son corps, mais moi aussi je la voulais, je voulais son corps entier, mais aussi je voulais être en elle, caressait sa peau me rendais fou, alors être en elle devait être encore meilleurs.

Je la soulevais, la posant sur une table qui traînait, me positionnant entre ses jambes. Elle défaisait ma ceinture avec rapidité, je souriais face à cela, aussi presser que moi, je la soulevais légèrement enlevant son petit string, le lançant dans la pièce au passage, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de baisser mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Elle se figeait, je pris peur qu'elle réalise qu'elle faisait une erreur.

-Tu veux que l'on arrête ? Lui demandais-je.

-NON, juste Waouh, dit-elle en regardant mon entre jambes, je rie devant sa réflexion.

Je l'embrassais avec ferveur, puis la regardais pour avoir son autorisation, pour simple raiponce elle s'approchait encore plus de moi, guidant mon sexe à son entré, je déglutis la sentant si proche.

Je ne réfléchissais plus et la pénétrais d'un coup de reins, nous gémissons ensemble de bien être, je bougeais doucement le temps qu'elle s'habitue à moi, mais elle grognait. J'accélérais donc le rythme, allant de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort.

-Encore…hum…..ouiiiiii

Elle était si étroite, si serrer, cela me rendait encore plus fou d'elle, elle s'abandonnait complètement à moi criant de plus en plus fort son plaisir, m'agrippant les épaules aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Je me sentais si bien, entier, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose quand je n'étais pas en elle.

-Bella….oh oui….Bella….je vais pas tenir très longtemps…

-Ohhhhh…ouiiiiiiiiiiiii, criait-elle en jouissant plantant ses ongles dans ma chair.

Je jouissais juste après elle, criant mon plaisir contre son épaule, ne voulant pas qu'on nous surprenne. Je restais en elle quelque temps, elle ne bougeait plus non plus, ses bras m'entourant la nuque. Son rythme cardiaque se calmant peu à peu, je sortais d'elle doucement. Je remontais mon boxer et mon jeans dans un même mouvement, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, quoi faire, jamais je n'avais fait ce genre de chose.

Bella sautais de la table remettant son string, et passant ses mains sur sa robe défaisant les plis qui c'était former pendant notre ébat.

-Je…je dois y allé…on m'attend, dit-elle se dirigeant vers la porte, je la regardais partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. Merci,…c'était génial, me dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la foule.

J'aurais sans doute due la retenir, j'aurais aimé la revoir. Mais elle m'avait prévenue, juste pour ce soir, un coup d'une nuit c'était plus simple ainsi.


	6. Chapitre 6 retour à la réalité

**Un grand merci pour tout vos reviews, j'ai étais agréablement surprise. J'ai adorée écrire ce chapitre mais je vois que je suis pas la seul, je vous promet de pas vous faire attendre longtemps avant la fameuse rencontre officiel. Continuez a me donner vos impressions sur mes chapitres je vous fait de gros bisous. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Point de vue de Bella

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais couché avec un inconnu, enfin pas vraiment un inconnu vue que je savais comment il s'appelait. C'était donc comme ça que l'on se sentait après avoir eu un coup d'un soir ? Mais quel coup, cet homme en plus d'être très beau, avait le corps d'un dieu grec, et une odeur divine. Il était plus grand que moi, d'une tête je dirais, des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant, des lèvres mince et délicieuses, de jolie fossettes apparaissais quand il souriait, et des cheveux brun-roux avec des reflets cuivrés.

Quand il m'avait serré contre lui sur la piste de danse, je n'avais pas pu le rejeté, et qui voudrais rejeter un tel homme. J'avais était hypnotisé par ses grand yeux vert, il m'était alors impossible de le laissé partir. Puis mon corps avait pris possession de moi, je n'avais pas pue l'en empêcher de se collait à lui, bougeant sensuellement contre lui. Ses mains sur moi, me donnait des frissons. Mon corps n'était plus à moi, c'est Edward qui le contrôler.

Quand il m'avait frôlé de ses doigts sur ma peau, j'avais frissonné son touché m'électrisais, c'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivais. Et quand il c'était rapproché de mon visage, bizarrement je n'avais pas eu peur, logiquement un inconnue qui veut vous embrasser au bout de 5 minutes de dance c'est un obsédé qui voulait coucher avec vous. Mais j'avais lue dans ses yeux, il était aussi perturbé que moi, il n'était pas un obsédé sexuel cherchant juste à se vider, non son regard avait parlé pour lui. Son baiser m'avais envoûté, sa bouche m'avais électrisé, j'en voulais toujours plus, j'avais besoins de plus.

Je n'avais pas pu lui résisté, quoi que je m'étais promis de m'amuser sans penser aux conséquences et c'est ce que j'avais fait. J'avais fait l'amour avec un inconnu ! Si ce n'était pas profité de la vie ça c'était quoi alors ?

Le sexe avec lui était, waouh tout simplement, sa façon de me toucher, ses baisers sur ma peau m'avait rendue folle. J'avais déjà fait l'amour bien sûr, j'étais plus vierge depuis longtemps mais jamais je n'avais sentie ressentie un tel désir et une telle jouissance avec quelqu'un.

Etais-ce parce que c'était un inconnu ? Ou tout simplement cela venait de lui ? Je n'avais pas sue quoi lui dire après nos ébats, j'étais partie telle une voleuse. Mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe un coup d'un soir, on se l'avait dit enfin non, je lui avais dit juste ce soir pas de promesse, juste pour ce soir.

Je partais en direction de mes amis, j'espérais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas cherché, je ne sais pas combien de temps avait duré nos ébats.

-Salut, fit-je quand je les trouvais enfin à la même table que tout à l'heure.

-BELLA MAIS TU ETAIT OU ? ON TE CHERCHAIT DEPUIS AU MOINS TRENTE MINUTE ! Me dit Alice en criant tellement il y avait de bruit.

-JE DANSAIS, dis-Je simplement en haussant les épaules.

Je vie Emmett me regarder en fronçant des sourcils, puis Rose le traînait sur la piste de danse. Je discutais avec Alice comme je le pouvais avec ce bruit ce n'était pas facile d'avoir une conversation. Je cherchais des yeux Edward, mais le trouvais pas.

Alice me surpris en m'empoignant le bras me forçant à la suivre, elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur un espace consacré aux fumeurs.

-Quoi ? Lui dis-je alors qu'elle c'était arrêté me regardant fixement.

-Dit moi ce que tu faisais et tout de suite ma chère, me dit-elle en tapant de pieds, les bras croiser contre sa poitrine, elle me faisait un peu peur ainsi.

-Je te l'es dit je dansais, lui dis-je innocemment.

-Oh fait pas la sainte ni touche, je t'es vue partir de la piste de danse avec un homme. Et vue comment tu nous reviens…je connais ce regard Madame a pris son pied on dirait, me dit-elle souriant tout d'un coup.

-Je…je….

-Fait pas l'innocente Bella, alors comment c'était ? Comment il s'appelle ? Tu vas le revoir ? Tu as pris son numéro de téléphone j'espère ?

-ALICE…c'était juste…juste un coup d'un soir !

-Un coup d'un soir peut devenir un coup pour beaucoup de soir, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-NON, je veux dire…c'est hors de question que je le revois, je n'ai pas besoins de ça en ce moment, ma vie es assez compliqué, dis-je en marmonnant à la fin. Alice haussait les sourcils puis secouait la tête.

-C'était un bon coup au moins ?

-Le meilleur coup d'un soir de toute ma vie…enfin c'était le premier on va dire donc je ne peux pas trop com….

-QUOI ? Hurlait-elle faisant tourner les regards sur nous. Tu étais encore vierge, me dit-elle ensuite en chuchotant faisant attention que personne ne nous écoutes.

-Oh non, mais c'était une première pour moi, faire ça…je veux dire juste pour…enfin tu vois quoi !

-Juste du sexe Bella, moi ça m'arrive de temps en temps vue que je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie, faut bien que quelqu'un s'occuper de moi !

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si….dévergondé ?

-Moi ? Ta pas vue Rosalie et Emmett… et puis c'est ça ou un sextoy alors je préfère de loin un beau mec...enfin beau on fait avec ce que l'on trouve!

-Oh ce que j'ai pu voir ma suffit crois-moi, je secouais la tête chassant les images de mes boss dans ma tête.

-Change pas de sujet, alors il était comment physiquement ?

-Très beau, lui dis-je en rougissant pensant à une partie en particulier que j'avais trouvée très…très intéressante.

-Peut-être que tu le reverras, me dit-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas, lui dis-je, un homme comme lui on peut que le rencontré qu'une fois.

-Au faite quand tu dansais, ta vue mon frère ?

-Moi ? Non et comment tu veux que je le reconnaisse je l'es jamais vue !

-Il était sur seine Bella, tu dansais sur sa musique, il joue de la guitare !

-Ah bon, je ne savais pas qu'il jouait ici ce soir, tu avais dit que l'on le verrait que demain. J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop fait attention, mais la musique était vraiment bien.

-Normale c'est lui qui la compose, il va venir nous rejoindre, on ferait mieux de retourner à notre table. Tu viens ?

-Je vais me rafraichir et j'arrive, lui dis-Je en partant en direction des sanitaires.

Point de vue d'Alice

Je retournais à notre table comme convenue, j'avais tellement hâte de voir mon frère. Cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas serré dans mes bras.

Quand je pue enfin apercevoir Rosalie et Emmett, je vis qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, il était là. Je courrais jusqu'à lui, sautant dans ses bras, et comme toujours il me réceptionnait et me serrais fort contre lui.

-Ma lice…

-Eddy, lui dit-je en le sentant se raidir. Je savais qu'il détestait se surnom mais moi j'adorais le faire bisquer donc je continue de l'appeler comme ça rien que pour l'embêter.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je en m'éloignant pour voir son visage tout en restant dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien, un peu fatigué.

-Je vois ça, lui dis-je en touchant ses cernes sous ses yeux. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, lui dit-je sans le lâcher.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, on m'attend. Encore une autre discothèque ce soir, on vient juste de me l'annoncer.

-Mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont vous laissez un peut tranquille ? Ta une famille toi aussi !

-Je sais Alice, écoute dans 2 mois tout cela seras fini, même peut-être moins.

-Ah bon mais tu avais dit que…

-On a avancé les dates, concert gratuit. Mais je repars demain matin pour ça, je suis désolé je ne pourrais pas diner avec vous.

-Tu reviens quand alors ? Lui dis-je triste.

-Un mois peut-être…

-Tu restes après ?

-Quelques semaines tout au plus, pour des interviews, des émissions ce genre de choses.

J'étais triste, il allait encore partir, mon frère me manquais. Ce n'était pas juste, je sais qu'il aimait sa musique, mais la famille était importante aussi à ses yeux. Et malheureusement il ne la voyait quasiment pas.

Je le regardais me collant à lui profitant de sa présence pendant qu'il était avec nous, il fixait la foule comme si il cherchait quelqu'un.

-Tu cherche quelqu'un ? Lui dis-je. Il parut surpris de ma question.

-Euh non…je…

-Toi tu as flashé sur quelqu'un !

-Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes encore, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Je te connais par cœur chère frère…

-Isabella ne devait pas être avec vous ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'elle serait là, dit-il changeant de conversation.

-Elle est là, elle est partie se rafraîchir.

-Pourquoi tu l'appel Isabella ? Lui demande Emmett.

-C'est pas son nom ? Dit Edward.

-Si mais elle préfère Be…

-ED ? Tu viens on attend plus que toi, lui dit un belle inconnue, hum sexy en plus.

-Oui j'arrive…heu Alice Rose Emmett, je vous présente Jasper, il a rejoint le groupe y a trois mois.

Le dit Jasper nous salue, serrant la main d'Emmy, et nous faisant la bise à Rose et à moi. Je ne pouvais dire un mot, se beau étalons était…miam, un régal pour mes yeux de femme. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, les cheveux coupés aux niveaux des oreilles châtain clair avec des mèches claires, il devait être aussi grand qu'Eddy.

-J'y vais Lice, dit Edward en me faisant la bise me sortant de ma contemplation.

-Tu m'appelle lui dis-je, en le regardant méchamment pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il opinait et repartait avec le dit Jasper, tout en scannant la salle. J'en étais sûr mon frère avais craqué sur une fille, les signes ne trompais pas. J'espère qu'il la trouvera et que se seras pas une fille qui s'intéresserais à lui simplement par ce que il était célèbre.

Mon frère ne le montrait pas, mais il était malheureux. Il aimait ses fans, sa musique, mais il aurait aimé rencontrer quelqu'un avoir une vie normal.

-Ah enfin, tu étais coincé dans le trou ? Dit Emmy en voyant Bella revenir.

-Désolé il y avait du monde.

-Ta louper mon frère, lui dit-je tristement.

-Ah bon il est où ? Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Partis, il ne sera pas là demain non plus, il reviendra dans un mois un peu prés.

\- Il ne devait pas revenir dans 2 mois ?

-Si mais cela à changer, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Ba Alice ça ne va pas ? Bella me pris dans ses bras, essayant de me réconforter.

-Il me manque, on peut rentrer ? Leurs demandais-je.

-Bien sûr, dit Rosalie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, un mois c'est quoi ? Et après il restera avec toi.

-Je sais.

Nous décidions de rentrer, je n'étais plus assez en formes pour m'amuser, et tout le monde était fatiguer. Emmett nous déposais Bella et moi chez nous puis ils rentraient chez eux. Je m'endormais avec Bella à mes côtés, elle ne m'avait pas me lâché, et j'en étais bien contente ce soir je ne voulais pas être seul. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et à présent une nouvelle amie.


	7. Chapitre 7 le monde es petit

**Plus vite que prévus, alors vous en pensez quoi a vos reviews**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Point de vue de Bella

Le lendemain le réveil avait était dur, heureusement je ne travaillais pas. J'enfilais une tenue de sport, me faisait une couette haute, préparé mon iPod, j'avais décidé à reprendre mon jogging, avant c'était mon petit rituel du matin, je vie Alice dans la cuisine.

-Salut, lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

-Salut…tu sors ?

-Jogging lui dit-je en me préparant un jus de fruit avant de partir.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Après… ne t'inquiète pas j'ai toujours une barre dans mon sac en cas de malaise.

-Bella…je…je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir…j'étais…pas vraiment dans mon assiette.

-Je te comprends t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je en repensant à ce que j'avais perdus. C'est important la famille, et vous avez l'air d'être très proche d'après ce que tu m'as raconté.

-Oui c'est vrai…Bella…je sais que ça me regarde pas et que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de m'en parler, après tout on se connait pas depuis longtemps…mais tu sais si tu as envie de m'en parlé je suis là ok ?

-Merci…je…pour l'instant je ne préfère pas…j'y vais lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur sa joue.

Je passais vite fait dans ma chambre pour ne pas oublier de prendre ma pilule, après tout hier on ne c'étaient pas protégé, et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque de tomber enceinte.

Je prenais une petite bouteille d'eau et partais courir, cela me faisait du bien. J'évacuais ainsi, le sport m'aidais à évacuer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, toute cette haine, cette rancœur. Ma vie avait basculé pour n'être qu'un cauchemar, j'avais besoins de ses instants de liberté. J'avais besoins de me sentir revivre, courir me permettais de me sentir à nouveau vivante.

Je pouvais repenser à ma famille, à mes êtres chères qui m'avait était arraché. Courir me permettais de penser à eux sans que je m'écroule sous la douleur.

Je me m'étais à courir encore plus vite, ma haine me donné une force, une vitesse incroyable, cette haine me permettais de devenir plus forte. Je voulais me rappeler, voir de nouveau son visage, tout ça était sa faute, toute ma douleur c'était lui qui en était la cause.

J'étais responsable du malheur de ma famille, mais lui encore plus, c'était lui qui avait massacré ma famille, il m'avait tout pris.

Point de vue d'Edward

Cela faisait deux semaines, deux putains de semaines que je dormais plus. Cette fille m'avais détraqué le cerveau, toute les nuits depuis notre…depuis notre rencontre si on peut l'appelé ainsi, toutes les nuits mon cerveau repassé en boucles le film de nos ébats.

Je ne dormais que quelques heures, me réveillant tout en sueur et avec une trique d'enfer. Génial, j'avais eu envie de me trouver une fille au hasard pour me divertir mais sans résultat, je n'avais même pas réussi à en trouver une de convenable, toutes les filles me semblais fade à côtés de Bella. Même son prénom était magnifique à mon oreille, Jasper m'avais cuisiné mais je n'avais rien dit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je m'étais servie d'elle comme les autres membres du groupe. Il détestait comment les gars se comportait avec les filles, il n'était pas là depuis bien longtemps mais pour moi c'était comme si il était mon frère.

Je sortais de ma chambre pour aller à la salle de sport qui était réservé à la clientèle. Je devais évacuer toute cette tension que j'avais en moi, j'avais besoins qu'elle sorte de ma tête et mon anatomie aussi. Je n'avais mal rien que d'y repenser, je me soulageais comme je pouvais, mais j'avais besoins de plus.

Je frappais le sac de toutes mes forces, donnant tout de moi. Me vidant de toutes énergie que je possédais, peut-être que si je m'épuisais assez je pourrais enfin passée à autre chose, l'oublier.

Un ange tel que cette fille, on le voie passé qu'une fois, j'aurais dû la retenir, mais je n'avais pas était assez rapide. Je l'avais laissé filé entre mes doigts, mais peut être qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un, cette homme devait avoir de la chance. Quoi que je ne pense pas, cette fille respirais la pureté, la gentillesse, je ne pense pas qu'elle tromperait son ami de la sorte.

Mais qu'es ce que j'en sais moi, je la connais même pas, je l'es juste pris contre une table. Je redoublais mes coups, je me détestais pour ne pas l'avoir retenue, cette fille me mettais hors de moi.

-Hey ! Doucement mec, tu vas finir par te péter une main si tu continues et fini la musique pour toi. Je me tournais pour voir Jazz venir vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je savais que je te trouverais là !

-Salut Jazz, tu me cherchais ?

-ED quand va tu me dire ce qui va pas ?

-Mais y a rien Jazz, tu t'inquiètes pour rien !

-Ah oui ? Donc tu vas m'expliquer ce que ta fait ce sac pour que tu le maltraite ainsi ? Et pourquoi tu ne dors quasiment plus ?

-Je dors très bi….

-Ton visage parle pour toi mec, allé va prendre une douche je te paye un coup, tu en as bien besoins crois-moi.

-OK, lui dis-je, en prenant mon sac.

Je pris tout mon temps dans la douche, voulant retarder ce moment, je savais que je devrais parler avec Jasper. C'est quelqu'un de très perspicace, très observateur, il s'entendrait bien avec ma petite sœur.

Une fois près, nous allions au bar de l'hôtel, nous n'avions pas trop le choix, nous pouvons presque plus sortir sans être reconnue. Je m'installais sans dire un mot, Jasper nous commandais deux bières, il me fixait attendant que je parle surement.

-Tu ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur, quand tu fais ça tu sais ! Lui dis-je en souriant légèrement espérant qu'il n'insiste pas.

-Edward ! Dit-il me fixant.

-Ok cédais-je. Tu te rappelles le mini concert quand je t'ai présenté mes amies et ma sœur ?

-Comment l'oublié…me dit-il perdue dans ses pensées. Je n'y fis pas attention, je devais lui expliqué sans qu'il me prenne pour un obsédé qui veut qu'une chose se vidé les couilles.

-J'ai…comment dire…rencontré une fille…

-Attend, tout ça pour une fille ? Me dit-il choqué.

-Laisse-moi finir…elle…on acouchéensemble ! Lui dis-je d'une traite.

-Tu as quoi ?

-On a couché ensemble dans l'arrière pièce, tu sais là où il entrepose les tables en rab. Lui dis-je en soufflant la bombe était tombé.

-Edward non pas toi…

-Attend avant de me juger, elle…elle n'était pas comme les autres, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars. Tu me connais, je ne fais pas dans les aventures d'un soir, je n'aime pas ça. Je sais que j'ai déconné mais cette fille…j'ai perdue tout contrôle, au début on a juste dansé puis…on… elle…elle le voulait autant que moi, elle m'a dit juste ce soir. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'a reconnu, elle m'a demandé comment je m'appelais. Depuis ce soir-là, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, je dors quasiment plus. Je m'écroulais sur la table, ma tête dans mes mains.

-Tout ça à cause de cette fille ?

-Ouais…c'est minable hein, lui dit-je en prenant une longue gorgée de ma bière.

-Ta pas pris son numéro ?

-Non je n'ai pas eu le temps, une fois fini elle s'est rhabillé, puis elle est partie.

-Je vois. Peut-être que tu n'étais pas assez bon pour elle ! Me dit-il en se retenant de rire.

-Ha ha, elle a comme même remercier et dit que c'était génial avant de partir !

-Tu as son nom au moins, dit-il reprenant son sérieux.

-Juste son prénom, Bella.

-Désolé mec, mais avec ça je ne peux pas t'aider, va falloir l'oublier.

-Par ce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? J'ai même tenté de couché avec une autre, mais même sa ça ne fonctionne pas.

-J'ai pas de solutions miracle, écoute vieux si je tenais à te parler c'est que les plans ont changé pour la tourner.

-Encore ! Non écoute, là c'est plus possible si je ne rentre pas dans deux semaines grand max, Alice va me tuer.

-On rentre, me dit-il tout sourire.

-Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Ils ont dit que on l'avait bien mérité, et vue ta tête je suis d'accord avec eux.

-Tu rentre chez toi ?

-J'ai pas vraiment de chez moi, ma maison c'est le groupe.

-Vien avec moi chez mes parents, ils seront ravis !

-Tu es sûr que ça ne les embêteras pas, je ne veux pas les déranger.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je penser y rester quelque temps.

-Tu n'as pas l'appartement avec Alice ?

-Si mais maintenant elle a sa colocataire, et puis mes parents seront ravie.

Nous nous mettions d'accord sur les moyens de transport, voulant se faire discret puis nous rentions dans nos chambres respectifs. Je ne voulais pas prévenir ni Alice ni mes parents voulant leurs faire la surprise. L'avions était assez peuplé, mais nous étions habillé tellement banalement que personne ne nous remarquais.

Je m'endormais durant le vol, ce qui fit passait le voyage assez vite, une fois l'avions atterrie, nous avons déjà une voiture qui nous attendaient. Je prenais le volant d'une BMW noir, un peu trop voyant mais à Nice cela ne choquait pas.

Arrivé devant notre immeuble, je me garais, et sortais du véhicule Jazz me suivant. J'étais surexcité, je savais que ma sœur était chez elle, je l'avais appelé en sortant de l'avion juste avant de prendre la voiture.

Une fois devant la porte je sonnais, j'entendais un « j'arrive » venant de l'appart. La porte s'ouvrait sur une Alice scotché sur place me fixant.

\- Ba alors on n'embrasse pas son frère préférer ? Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Idiot, dit-elle avant de me sauter au coup. Tu c'est bien que j'ai qu'un frère !

-Et heureusement, sinon je n'aurais pas ma petite sœur pour moi tout seul !

-Qu'es ce que tu m'as manqué ! Me dit-elle en me serrant encore plus fort.

-Toi aussi ma puce, on peut rentrer ou on reste dans l'entrer ?

-On ? Me demande-t-elle en regardant Jasper derrière moi qui étais resté silencieux. Oh Jasper c'est ça ? Dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

-Oui Mzellle Alice.

-Entré dit-elle en sécrétant pour nous laisser passer.

\- Ta colloque est là ? Lui demandais-je en entrant, rien avait changé depuis mon départ.

-Non elle est sortie faire des courses, elle devrait plus tarder maintenant.

-Ça se passe bien ?

-Bella est tout simplement génial, elle et moi sommes devenues de grande amie ! Dit Alice en sautillant presque.

-B..Bella, dis-je difficilement en avalant ma salive.

-Oui elle préfère que l'on l'appelle Bella, je crois qu'elle n'aime pas trop Isabella !

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment la suite, trop focalisé sur ce prénom. Combien de jeunes filles pouvais se prénommer ainsi, combien de chances j'avais que ce soit la Bella qui hantais mes rêves, quasiment aucunes, Nice était grand.

Je sortais de mes pensées, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et en entendant cette voix, sa voix que j'aurais crue jamais réentendre.

-Alice tu aurais pu venir avec moi, ses sacs pèse une tonnes, et j'aimerais bien que tu….coup de main. Dit-elle, en lâchant les sacs en nous voyants dans le salon.

Elle croisait mon regard, j'étais comme paralysé, elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, les lumières de la nuit ne lui avaient pas donné justice. Elle était magnifique bien plus que je m'étais imaginé dans mes rêves.

-Bella, je te présente Edward mon frère, il vient tout juste de rentré, il m'a fait la surprise t'y crois ça ? Et Edward voici Bella ma colloque et amie.

-Je…, elle me regardais paniqué, je pris donc mon courage à deux mains. Ne voulant pas expliqué à Alice comment j'avais rencontré sa colocataire, et voyant la réaction de celle-ci valait mieux faire comme si on se connaissait pas.

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, pour l'aider à ranger les courses.

-Je vais vous aidez, lui dit-je voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Je lui prenais les sacs qu'elle avait fait tomber sous le choc et les apportaient dans la cuisine.

-Mer….merci, dit-elle doucement. Elle reprit contenance, puis me suivait avec le reste de courses.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, lui dis-je en lui proposant ma main en signe de salutation. Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…en bien je vous assure. Elle prit ma main et je frissonnais à son contacte comme l'autre soir.

-Enchanté, on peut…se tutoyé, on a un peu près le même âge alors…

\- Bien sûr, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Tu…Alice tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère s'appelait Eddy ? Lui dit-elle en tournant la tête vers ma sœur.

-Ba c'est du pareille au même ! Dit ma chère sœur en haussant les épaules.

\- Non ce n'est pas pareil, tu sais que je déteste ce surnom sœurette. Tu sais elle m'avait dit que tu t'appelais Isabella.

-Oh ! Dit-elle seulement. Je…je préfère Bel…..

-Bella, la coupais-je en lui faisant mon sourire au coin.


	8. Chapitre 8 le doute

**DES REVIEWS DES REVIEWS DES REVIEWS DES REVIEWS DES REVIEWS DES REVIEWS ... A VOS CLAVIERS**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Point de vue de Bella

Comment c'était possible, lui…le frère d'Alice, non impossible. Mais comment j'allais faire ? Je ne pouvais pas dire à Alice que mon coup d'un soir était son frère, et dire que je lui ai donné des détaille croustillant. Oh non mais quelle gourde, en même temps comment je me serais aperçu qu'il était le Eddy d'Alice.

Quand je l'es vue dans le salon, j'avais crue rêvé, il était là dans mon appartement, enfin le siens aussi mais ça sur le coup je n'y avais pas pensé. J'avais tout simplement paniqué, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement dire « oh Edward qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Alice je te présente mon coup de l'autre soir, tu sais le mec qui ma prise sur une table et qui m'a fait jouir comme jamais », non je n'aurais pas pu.

Heureusement pour moi, il avait compris qu'il fallait faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ou alors il ne se rappelait plus de moi ? Puis j'avais entendu sa voix et là des flashes black de notre nuit avaient envahi mon cerveau.

J'avais deux voix dans ma tête, une qui me disait de fuir le plus loin possible de cette homme, et une autre qui me disait de sauter sur lui et de le dévêtir pour ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Je m'étais donc battue contre ses deux voix, et m'étais éloigné m'installant sur le canapé. Bien sûr on c'était tous installé sur le canapé, mais nous n'étions pas côtes à côtes. Il se trouvait presque en face de moi, je sentais son regard sur moi mais me battais pour pas le regarder. J'étais vraiment trop gêner par la situation.

Jasper qui c'était présenté à la suite d'Edward parlait avec Alice, moi je faisais mine d'écouté même si mon esprit était tourné sur l'adonis qui se trouvait tout prés.

Je me rappelais chaque instant, chaque sensation qu'Edward m'avais fait éprouver ce soir-là. Ses mains sur moi, sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Rien qu'à se souvenir je sentais cette chaleur qui m'avait envahi à sa présence lorsque nous dansions revenir. Je sentais également le rouge me monté aux joue, je me cachais comme je le pouvais contre le canapé espérant passer inaperçue.

-Vous restez combien de temps ? Edward tu dors ici ?

Non pitié non, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec lui sachant ce que l'on a fait. Le voir tous les jours, devoir me contrôlé à chaque fois que je sors de ma chambre, car oui il était évident que je le désirais encore. Et pourtant je lui avais à peine parlé, c'était physique, une attirance physique tout simplement.

Je me tournais vers lui pour connaître sa réponse, j'étais bien heureuse qu'il ne me regarde pas. Si j'avais croisé son regard, je n'aurais pas pu paraître normal aux yeux des autres et ils se seraient doutés de quelque chose. Déjà que j'ai peur qu'Alice ai trouvé mon attitude bizarre quand je suis rentrée des courses et rencontré officiellement son frère.

-Non je vais aller chez maman et papa avec Jazz.

-Oh, dit-elle déçu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, je viendrais te voir souvent.

J'étais à la fois soulagé et déçu, je n'aurais pas à vivre avec lui, et en même temps il avait dit qu'il viendrait la voir mais moi….

« Juste un coup d'un soir Bella tu te rappelles ? » me fit une voix dans ma tête, « oh toi tait toi » Lui dit-je. Cette voix m'énervé même si je savais qu'elle disait la vérité, j'étais seulement un coup d'un soir rien d'autres.

-Tu va chez les parents ce soir ? Si tu veux Jasper on peut te préparer le canapé il fait lit, et Edward ta chambre es toujours disponible, on a rien touché. Leurs dits Alice espérant retenir son frère un peu plus longtemps. Moi je paniquais, comment pourrais-je dormir le sachant juste à côtés, sa chambre à côté de la mienne.

-Ma puce on va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit Edward en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Si tu venais dîner chez les parents ce soir ? On se verrait plus comme ça, bien sûr Bella tu peux venir toi aussi.

Là, j'étais encore plus paniqué, je préféré encore qu'il habite ici. Je pouvais pas imaginer rencontrer ses parents, « bonjours MR et Madame Cullen je suis Isabella Swan j'ai couché avec votre fils alors que l'on ne se connaissait pas », non je ne pouvais certainement pas faire ça.

-Oh oui c'est une super idée ça, Bella tu viens, j'ai hâte de te présenter à nos parents. Tu verras ils sont trop cool !

\- Je ne peux pas…je…je travaille ce soir, lui mentis-je.

-Mais je croyais que c'était ta soirée de repos ?

-Oui mais Rosalie ma appelé quand je faisais les courses, je vais leurs donné un coup de main, mais va y toi. D'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder à me préparer, lui dis-je en me levant.

-Bon une prochaine fois alors, me dit-elle avec son air de petite fille.

-Une prochaine fois, lui dis-je sans vraiment le pensé.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et partait dans ma chambre, je prenais mon téléphone et appelais Rosalie.

-Le ROSME'T bonsoir dit-elle en décrochant.

-Rosalie c'est Bella !

-Oh ma Bella tu va bien ?

-Oui, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu as besoins de moi pour le service, ou autre chose ?

-Bella…dit-elle en soufflant. C'est ton jour de congé, alors s'il te plaît profites-en.

-Mais Rosalie…écoute tu me sauverais si tu accepter que je vienne ce soir, même bénévolement s'il te plaît ne dit pas non.

-Qu'es ce que Alice ta encore fait ?

-Son frère nous ont proposé de mangé chez ses parents, Alice veux absolument me les faire rencontré. Je lui ai dit que tu m'avais appelé pour que je travaille ce soir !

-Edward es rentré c'est super ça ! En gros je suis ton alibis, me dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

-On peut dire sa comme ça, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais s'il te plaît sauve moi !

-Tu sais ils ne sont pas méchant, tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, me dit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas Rose, lui dis-je.

-Ok Bella, tu peux venir mais on mange ensemble, et laisse Emmett te faire un de ses merveilleux petit plat.

-Ok, cédais-je. Je me douche et j'arrive.

Je raccrochais et me changeais, après une bonne douche j'étais fin prête, je m'habillais d'un jeans slim, d'une tunique rouge avec des manches courte et des bottines noir avec un léger talon, attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute, laissant quelque mèches tombé sur les côtés.

Une fois prête j'allais au salon, je pensais tomber sur Alice avec son frère et Jasper mais il n'y avait qu'Edward. Il était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, quand il m'entendit arriver au salon, il tournait la tête vers moi, il me regardait de la tête aux pieds, je rougissais encore sous son regard insistant.

-All…Alice n'est pas là ? Réussi-je à lui demandé.

-Elle est parti chez nos parents avec Jasper…..je lui ai dit que je voulais prendre quelques affaires dans ma chambre. Je regardais dans l'entrée en effet un sac était posé au sol.

-Mais tu es toujours là, lui dis-je ne savant pas pourquoi il était toujours dans le salon.

-Je voulais…te parler. Je ne disais rien, il voulait surement mettre les choses au clair, peut-être me demandé de quitter cette appartement, enfin si il se rappelait de moi bien sûr. A propos de l'autre soir, dans cette boîte, tu es….

-Tu te rappelle de moi ? Le coupais-je surprise.

-Bien sûr, je serais un parfait idiot si je ne t'aurais pas reconnu. Tu…tu es partie si vite.

-J'étais avec Alice ce soir-là. Et puis c'était juste…

-Un coup d'un soir, me coupait-il à son tour. Il se levait s'approchant de moi, je reculais pour ma propre sécurité mentale.

-Ecoute…je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie, je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Ne me demande pas de quitter l'appartement, ou pire Alice. C'est mon amie, cela ne fait pas longtemps que je la connais mais je la considère-t-elle quelle.

-Tu pense sérieusement que je te demanderais une chose pareille ? Me dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Cela serait logique, quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait que son coup d'un soir fréquente sa sœur et ses amis.

-Moi, dit-il en se rapprochant d'avantage de moi. Bella si tu n'étais pas partis comme ça je….

-Quoi tu m'aurais demandé mon numéro de téléphone ? Lui dis-je méchamment, je ne voulais pas être méchante mais les stars sont toujours pareille, une femme chaque soir dans leurs lit, surtout des stars si jeune.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Me dit-il sur le même ton.

-Je t'en prie Edward, tous les deux on c'est comment ça marche. Ecoute je dois y allé Rosalie m'attend lui dis-je en prenant ma veste prête à partir.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne, Alice m'a dit que tu étais à pied ? Sa voix était neutre, son visage fermer.

-Non, je vais marcher, lui dis-je simplement. Au revoir Edward, lui dis-je avant de quitter l'appartement me dirigeant vers le restaurant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais mal, j'aurais peut-être due être moins dure. Mais je n'avais pas besoins de ça, de l'espoir, je ne pouvais pas espérer qu'Edward s'intéresse un peut à moi. De toute façon je n'avais pas le droit, déjà mon amitié avec Rosalie Emmett et Alice les m'étaient en danger, je ne voulais pas impliqué en plus Edward dans tout ça, il fallait qu'il soit loin de moi, je devrais m'éloigner de tous pour leurs propre bien. Malheureusement pour moi et pour eux, j'en avais besoins, mes amis me faisaient du bien. Avec eux j'étais une fille normale, sans problème, une fille comme toutes les autres.

Point de vue d'Edward

Comment pouvait-elle penser de telles sottises ? Je n'avais en rien l'intention de la chasser, et encore moins de l'éloigner d'Alice. Je souhaitais le contraire, je voulais la connaître, savoir tout d'elle.

Alice m'en avait dit tant de bien. Bien sûr à l'époque je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais ma sœur l'aimait vraiment, et c'était devenue une bonne amie. Alice ne fait pas confiance en n'importe qui, faut voir le nombre de candidat qu'elle avait vue pour la location de l'appartement, et il lui avait suffi d'un seul dîner avec Bella pour lui faire confiance.

Dieu que j'aurais aimé vivre avec elles, voir Bella tous les matins, sentir son odeur après sa douche. Mais il fallait être raisonnable, et puis j'avais dit à Jazz qu'il pourrait rester et à l'appartement cela n'aurait pas étaient possible.

Bella m'avait fait sortir de mes gond, elle pensait sérieusement qu'elle ne m'intéresser pas, qu'elle était vraiment qu'un coup d'un soir pour moi. J'avais était blesser qu'elle pense ça de moi, je n'étais pas comme ça, je ne couchais pas avec n'importe qui…enfin à part ce soir-là, et encore Bella n'était pas n'importe qui.

Je sortais de mes pensées quand je reçu un message d'Alice, elle m'attendait. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers ma voiture, j'allais enfin revoir ma famille.

Une fois devant chez mes parents je nue même pas le temps d'atteindre la porte d'entrer que ma mère courait vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Mon petit garçon…mon fils est enfin rentré, dit-elle en me berçant-elle un enfant.

-Maman…lui dit-je, elle me considérait encore comme son bébé.

-Quoi ? Me dit-elle en s'écartant un peu de moi pour me regarder.

-Je suis plus un petit garçon !

-Tu seras toujours mon bébé, même à tes quarante ans.

Je lui souriais et lui fit un gros bisou sur sa joue. Une fois que ma mère me lâchait enfin pour que puisse respirer, mon père me fit une accolade.

\- Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

-Bien papa, fatigué mais ça va.

-Oui cela se voit, allé viens ta mère a fait des lasagnes, me dit-il m'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Rien n'avait changé, cela me fit du bien de rentré dans ma maison, enfin celle qui a bercé mon enfance. Jasper était sur le canapé discutant avec Alice, ils regardaient notre album photo.

-Et là c'est mon chère frère qui c'était caché sous la table, monsieur pensé que maman ne verrait pas qu'il avait essayé d'arroser les plantes et qu'il en avait mis partout.

-ALICE, j'avais 3 ans ! Arrête de raconter de telles anecdotes à Jazz, je vais passer pour qui moi auprès du reste du groupe. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et replongeaient dans l'album.

-Assume frérot !

-Ah oui, tu veux que je lui raconte quand tu as….

-EDWARD CULLEN TU AS INTÉRÊT A RIEN DIRE, me dit-elle en criant et en se jetant sur moi. Je me suis mis à courir autour de la table pour pas qu'elle m'attrape, à cette instant nous étions redevenue les deux adolescents qui vivait ici il y a quelques années, je vis ma mère et mon père sourire dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant cette image de leurs enfants qui se chamaillaient.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions rentrés à Nice, Jasper et moi nous étions installés chez mes parents. Jasper n'avait pas était très alaise au début mais ma mère avait su le rassurer, il faisait partie de la famille maintenant.

Nous avions organisé plusieurs sorties avec Rose Emmett Jasper Alice et moi. Mais à chaque fois Bella était absente, je n'avais pas pue la revoir. Je voulais tellement la voir, nous nous étions quittés en mauvais terme la dernière fois, et je voulais arranger cela. Je voulais même juste pouvoir l'apercevoir, mais elle était occupée selon Alice.

Je doutais que ça soit à cause de moi, qu'elle ne venait pas. Alice disait qu'elle avait toujours des choses de prévue, mais ne s'expliquait pas plus, je doute même qu'elle-même le sache.

Ce matin j'avais décidé de faire un jogging, avant de partir en tourner, je sortais tous les matins pour courir. Cela me permettais de me vider la tête, je prenais mon iPod et courais aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Point de vue de Bella

Plus les jours avançais et plus j'avais du mal à me réveiller, ses derniers temps je dormais beaucoup. Je me couchais pourtant tôt, vers 21h30 je dormais déjà et me levais à 7h00 pour mon jogging quotidien.

D'habitude je suis la première réveillé, mais ce matin à ma grande surprise Alice était déjà debout en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Salut, tu es debout tôt ce matin ! Lui dis-je en me préparant mon verre de jus d'orange.

-J'ai pas le choix si je veux pouvoir te voir. Bella qu'es ce qui se passe en ce moment tu es distante ? Me dit-elle en soufflant le regard triste.

-Mais non Alice qu'es ce que tu vas chercher ?

-Arrête depuis…depuis que mon frère es arrivé…tu ne passes plus de temps avec nous, même avec moi à la maison !

-Je suis pas mal prise c'est tout, lui dis-je sans la regarder.

-BELLA !

-Ecoute j'essayerais d'être plus présente lors de vos rassemblements, d'accord ?

-Tu sais Bella si c'est à cause de mon frère, ne t'inquiète pas il ait très gentil….

-Je n'ai rien contre Edward, la coupais-je.

-Très bien, alors ce soir tu es convié à une soirée pyjama, on fait ça ici !

-Tout le groupe sera présent ?

-Oui et pas question que tu ne sois pas là.

-Ok, je serais là.

-Bien, au faite je peux savoir pourquoi tu te couches si tôt en ce moment ?

-Je suis épuisé c'est tout.

-Pourtant cette semaine tu n'as pas fait beaucoup de soirée au ROSME 'T ?

-Oui c'est vrai, mes journées ne devraient pas me fatigué ainsi, mais je suis fatigué. J'ai m'impression que mon corps es épuisé tout le temps.

-Ta consulté un médecin ?

-Non c'est juste de la fatigue Alice ! A ce sujet tu connais un gynécologue qui prend rapidement ? J'ai fini ma plaquette de pilule et j'ai plus de boîte.

-Oui j'ai d Docteur Donovan elle est génial, je te laisserais ses cordonné sur la table quand tu reviendras de ton jogging, d'ailleurs peut-être que tu devrais ralentir. C'est peut-être la raison de ta fatigue Bella.

-Non c'est juste un coup de mou, allé j'y vais à ce soir alors bye. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur sa joue.

Une fois sortie de l'appartement de me mit à courir, c'est vrai que cette fatigue était bizarre mais je m'en faisais pas de cas, après tout c'était juste de la fatigue rien de plus.

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de changer d'endroits, je courrais le long de la plage. J'aimais entendre le bruit des vagues, le vent salé qui fouettait mon visage, et les mouettes qui chantaient.

La musique à fond dans mes oreilles je ne pensais à rien, j'étais libre. Toutes mes pensées disparaissaient, je vivais l'instant présent. Jusqu'à ce que je heurte quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Je relevais la tête pour voir ce que j'avais heurté, et comme par hasard c'était la personne à qui je pensais pas du tout revoir avant ce soir, c'était Edward et vue son regard il était aussi surpris que moi.


	9. Chapitre 9 première approche

Voila pour vous, j'ai due séparé mon chapitre car il était bien trop long la suite rapidement. Pour répondre à tous vos reviews enceinte ou pas?...Faudra lire la suite pour ça, un coup de fatigue ne veut pas dire obligatoirement enceinte avec tout se qu'elle à traverser moi cela m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Chapitre 9

Point de vue d'Edward

Je croyais rêver, oui je rêvais surement cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Toute cette semaine j'avais était presser de la revoir, elle hantait mes rêves. Mais pas une seule fois je l'avais vue en vrai, pourtant elle habitait avec Alice, il m'aurait était facile pourtant d'aller la voir directement. Mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de le faire, j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse tout simplement, peur d'être rejetée par la seule femme qui me plaisais réellement.

C'était peut-être le destin qui me la m'était sur mon chemin à nouveau, je n'en savais rien. Mais le résultat était là, Bella était en face de moi.

Je n'avais pas vraiment regardé devant moi je l'avoue, j'avais juste sentie un petit corps taper contre mon torse. Moi j'avais réussi à me retenir pour ne pas tomber mais pas Bella, elle était tombée directement au sol sous le choc.

Je la regardais encore choquer de la voir en face de moi, enfin toujours sur le sol à me fixer. Je lui tendais la main en espérant qu'elle veule bien l'accepter que je l'aide à se relever.

-Bella…je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. Elle prit ma main, et je l'aidais à se relever une main dans son dos. Tu n'as rien ? Lui demandais-je, en ayant peur que je l'avais peut être blessé.

-C'est rien je vais bien, j'étais ailleurs moi aussi, me dit-elle doucement.

-Tant mieux alors, je ne savais pas que tu courrais !

-Je…j'adore la course…en même temps on se connait pas donc…tu ne pouvais pas le savoir !

Son ton n'était pas sec mais ce qu'elle me disait me blessais, si seulement elle me laissait la chance de la connaître. Je fronçais les sourcils me donnant le courage de lancer le sujet de notre dernière conversation sur le tapis, j'avais attendue toute une semaine pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Bella au sujet de notre dernière conversation je…

-C'est du passé…écoute Edward, ce qui arrivé dans cette boîte…c'est du passé, ce soir-là…j'aimerais juste ne plus y penser, après tout on va se voir assez souvent vue que j'habite chez toi.

-Tu regrette lui dis-je d'une voix triste, moi je regrettais rien c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

\- Je…non, non je ne regrette pas. Je t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que c'était génial, mais…à présent que je sais que tu es le frère d'Alice…je me sens mal de lui mentir ainsi, on as passé un bon moment mais ça s'arrête là. On ne se connait pas, et je ne peux pas…

-On peut être au moins ami non ? La coupais-je. Ce qu'elle me disait me faisait mal au fond, car moi je voulais recommencer, même si pour ça on devrait se caché j'étais prêt à le faire pour pouvoir être à nouveau si proche de Bella, pouvoir toucher sa peau.

-Oui, sa on peut. Me dit-elle me faisant un léger sourire.

-Bien…heu je vais y allé…on se voit plus tard alors ? Risquais-je.

-Ce soir oui ! Je réfléchissais ce soir ? J'avais rien de prévu pourtant, elle reprit. Soirée pyjama prévue par ta sœur !

-Ah oui j'avais oublié, merci de me l'avoir rappelé. Alice m'aurais fait vivre un enfer si je n'étais pas venue. A ce soir alors Bella, lui dis-je en reprenant le chemin averse pour rentrer chez moi.

Je rentrais chez mes parents le sourire aux lèvres, ce soir j'allais la revoir, ce soir je pourrais enfin apprendre à la connaître.

Point de vue de Bella

Une fois de retour dans notre appartement je pris ma douche, cela me fis un bien fou. Je me préparais un bon petit déjeuné avec plein de fruit coupé dans un bol hum un régal. Sur le bar de la cuisine je trouvais les coordonnés du gynécologue d'Alice, je prenais mon téléphone et commençais à taper le numéro, sa sonnais.

-Cabinet Gynécologique du Docteur Donovan !

-Bonjours j'aimerais prendre rendez-vous s'il vous plait.

-Oui quel est votre nous s'il vous plait ?

-Isabella Swan, ce sera la première fois !

-Ah nous sommes assez complet en ce moment votre gynécologue ne peut pas vous prendre ?

-En faite je viens d'emménager et je viens de finir ma plaquette de pilule, j'aurais besoins d'un rendez-vous assez vite. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas me caser quelque part ?

-Attendez une seconde…j'entendais des bruits de fond dans le téléphone, il fallait absolument que j'ai rendez-vous sinon je serais plus protégé contre une éventuelle grossesse. Bien que pour l'instant je n'aie pas prévue d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec qui que ce soit.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Oui je suis toujours là !

-Vous avez de la chance, une personne c'est décommandé ce matin même. Vous pouvez venir demain à 14h00 ?

-Oh oui bien sûr, merci beaucoup madame.

-N'oublier pas votre carte de sécu et votre carte mutuelle !

-Oui je n'oublierais pas merci encore en revoir.

-Bonne journée Mademoiselle.

Je raccrochais, j'étais contente. Je voulais prendre aucun risque, tomber enceinte serais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas l'idéal. Je n'avais en rien besoins de ça en ce moment, ma vie était trop chaotique pour un enfant alors il fallait prendre toute les protections possible pour ne pas que cela arrive.

J'avais décidé de faire un peu de rangement aujourd'hui, ce soir nous avons du monde et j'avais du temps libre. La plupart du temps c'était les croquis d'Alice qui trainait, dans le salon sur la table basse, dans la cuisine même. Je prenais le tout et mettais tout sur son lit, en passant je récupérerais son linge sale pour le lavé.

En sortant de sa chambre je tombais sur une photo sur sa commode à côté de la porte. Je me stoppais et la regarder de plus près, la prenant dans mes mains. C'était une photo de famille, ils étaient quatre, deux enfants et deux adultes. Je reconnaissais facilement Alice avec sa petite taille et ses cheveux noir, elle devait avoir quatorze voir quinze ans sur la photo. A côtés d'elle se trouvé Edward, il n'était pas si différent de maintenant son visage c'était allongé mais son regard restait le même, des yeux vert à couper le souffle, ses cheveux étaient plus cour sur la photo, je soufflais même sur une photo il était canon. Derrière eux se trouvait une femme et un homme, cela devait être leurs parents.

Je sentais une larme coulé sur ma joue, ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient tous le sourire, je les enviais, ils avaient encore leurs familles près d'eux.

La mienne me manquais, nous n'avions jamais fait de photo telle que celle-ci mais ont étaient heureux à notre façon. Je me rappelle encore nos parties de pêche avec mon père, je n'aimais pas tellement ça mais j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui. Je le voyais si peut, travaillant pour la police je le voyais très peut. Le jour de pêche était pour nous notre jour, le plus marrant dans tout ça c'est que on revenait toujours les mains vide, mon père me laissé toujours sauvé les poissons, il ne disait rien me regardant seulement comme un père regarde sa petite fille, avec amour.

A l'époque j'étais une petite fille fragile, malheureusement les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Certains événements on fait la femme que je suis devenue, solitaire, ne voulant aucune attache, triste, luttant chaque jour de ma vie pour trouver la force de vivre normalement.

J'aurais tout donné pour sauver ma famille, si j'avais était assez forte il y a six mois de ça, ma famille serait toujours en vie. Les enterrés avait était la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai pu faire dans toute ma vie.

Avoir fait l'amour avec Edward m'avait fait revivre en quelques sortes, je m'étais sentie plus vivante que jamais dans ses bras, j'aurais pu…si mon passé ne me faisait pas aussi peur…j'aurais pu me laisser tenter ma chance avec lui. Mais la vérité était totalement différente, je ne prendrais pas le risque de voir une autre famille être détruite par ma faute, une autre larme coulait silencieusement sur ma joue.

-Bella ? Je reposais la photo prise en fragrant délit, Alice était devant sa porte de la chambre me regardant étonné.

-Je suis désolé Alice…j'ai voulue déposer tes affaires sur ton lit et j'ai….

-Hey c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas….tu….tu pleur, me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. J'essuyais les traitresses sur mes joues.

-C'est rien, la rassurais-je.

-Bella, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais que tu peux me parler ma belle, je sais être une tombe quand il le faut. Je ne pouvais plus tenir je m'effondrais dans ses bras, mes larmes coulait à flots.

Alice nous emmenais sur son lit pour que l'on assoit, elle ne disait rien me laissant pleurer. Je retenais mes larmes depuis trop longtemps, elles avaient besoins de sortir. Et cela me faisait du bien de pleurer dans ses bras, d'être soutenue. Alice me frottait le dos tout en me disant que je n'étais plus seul à présent que je pouvais compter sur elle et Rosalie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi je pleurais exactement, mais elle avait compris les grandes lignes toutes seul. Elle essayait bien tant que mal de me réconforter.

Une fois que mes larmes ne coulaient plus, je me redressais pour la regarder. Alice me souriais doucement.

-Je suis désolé Alice, lui dis-je en essuyant mes joue inonder par mes pleurs.

-Pourquoi tu es désolé ? Me dit-elle ne comprenant pas plaçant une de mes méchés derrières mon oreille.

-De mètre effondré sur toi.

-Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma belle, c'est normal de pleurer. Je suppose que tu pensais à ta famille n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-elle doucement.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu regardais notre photo de famille quand je suis rentré, et tu avais déjà des larmes sur tes joues.

-Je…ils me manquent lui avouais-je.

-Comment ils sont…

-Mort ? Finis-je pour elle. Alice me fit un signe de tête. Assassiné, dis-je simplement.

-Au ma pauvre chérie, me dit-elle me prenant dans ses bras. J'étais bien contente qu'elle me demande pas tous les détails c'était encore trop dur pour moi dans parlé. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir chez mes parents ?

-NON, enfin si …Alice je serais ravie de connaître ta famille, mais c'est juste que….cela me rappelle trop ce que j'ai perdus.

-Tu sais je suis sûr que cela te ferait du bien, retrouver un bon équilibre sociale. Je vois bien comment tu te renferme sur toi-même, mais Bella ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu as des amis à présent pour t'aider. Emmett Rose moi…je suis sûr que même Edward pourrait être ton ami, si tu le laissais la chance de te connaître. Et quand tu seras prête tu rencontreras nos parents, mais seulement quand tu l'auras décidé, je te forcerais plus c'est promis.

-Merci Alice pour tout, je lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue et me levais. Je vais faire quelques courses pour ce soir tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Oh oui bien sûr, tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non j'ai oublié, je suis rentré tard du jogging.

-Très bien, on se fait un petit restaurant alors rien qu'entre filles.

-Ok lui dis-je en souriant contaminé par sa bonne humeur.

* * *

 **REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS... à vos claviers !**


	10. Chapitre 10 soirée pyjama

Déjà? Et oui grande inspiration, plusieurs chapitre son déjà écris. je remercie tous ceux qui écrivent des reviews, 4 sur 160 ouais toujours les même c'est un peut décevant comme même !

bonne lecture...

Chapitre 10

Point de vue d'Alice

Tout était fin prêt pour notre soirée pyjama. Avec Bella nous avions acheté de quoi faire du popcorn, quelques bières, des pots de glace, et Bella avait tenue à faire le repas. Ce soir c'était elle qui cuisinait, dans la cuisine sa sentais horriblement bon, elles nous avaient préparé un gratin dauphinois, c'est Emmett qui serait ravie.

Rosalie devait ramenée les dvd, je lui avais dit dans ramené de plusieurs genre pour qu'il y en est pour tous les gouts. Nous avions sorties les matelas hors de nos chambres et les avaient posés devant les canapés, nous serions mieux ainsi et si on voulait dormir nous pourrions dormir directement sur les matelas. Nous avions sorti les trois grand matelas, vu que c'est des deux place, Rosalie pourrait dormir avec son homme, moi avec Bella et Jasper avec Edward. J'espérer secrètement que je pourrais dormir avec Jazz.

Cette semaine durant nos sorties en groupe j'avais appris à le connaître et il était vraiment très gentil pour un musicien. Je connaissais leurs groupe, la plupart couché avec une fille différente chaque soir, mais lui ne semblais pas faire ainsi, il ressemblait à Edward et j'avoue que cela me plaisais. En sa présence je me sentais troubler ce qui pour moi était bien nouveau. Auprès de lui j'étais plus Alice la folle qui saute partout, j'étais plutôt calme en fait, tout le contraire de d'habitude.

J'étais dans le salon quand j'entendais frapper à la porte.

-J'Y VAIS ! Hurlais-je. J'ouvrais la porte et y trouvais Rose et Emmett.

-Vous êtes en avance, leurs dis-je en regardant ma montre. Rose me fit un gros bisou sur la joue et Emmett me soulevait du sol comme à son habitude. Je vérifiais que Bella était occupé pour leurs parlé à voix basse. Ne pas parler de tout ce qui as un rapport avec les parents, je veux que Bella soit bien ce soir compris vous deux ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? Me demandais Rosalie sur le même ton que moi.

-Quand je suis rentré j'ai trouvé Bella dans ma chambre pleurant devant une photo de famille, et quand elle ma vue elle s'est écroulé dans mes bras en pleurs.

-Comment elle va ?

-Mieux…je crois mais vaut mieux éviter ce sujet pour ce soir.

-Bella ta dit quelque chose à leurs propos ? Me demandait Emmett à son tour.

-Oui, ses parents on était assassiné, c'est tout ce que je sais. Rose mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche horrifiée, je la pris par les épaules. Rose pas de gaf, elle en parlera quand elle se sentira prête, je ne veux pas qu'elle se ferme à nouveaux, faut lui montrer que on est là pour elle, qu'elle n'est plus toute seule.

-Pauvre petite, fit Emmett le regard triste.

J'entendais Bella arrivé et avançais vers elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sautillant à ma grande habitude, ce qui la faisait sourire.

-Regarde qui vient d'arriver Bella ! Lui dis-je.

-Oh Bella tu cuisine ? Fit Emmett en voyant Bella avec un tablier autour de la taille.

-Ouaip ce soir c'est moi le cuistot tu m'en donneras des nouvelles.

-Si je ressors de ce diné vivant ! Lui dit-il doutant des capacités culinaires de ma colocataire.

-EMMETT lui fit Rosalie le regard noir, elle se tournait vers Bella. Ca sens très bon Bella, ravie de te voir en dehors du boulot, lui dit-elle en lui faisait la bise.

-Tu as pris les DVD ? Demandais-je à Rosalie.

-Oui tien, elle sortait une pile de dvd dans son sac, et à ce moment quelqu'un frappais à la porte, cela devait être Edward et Jasper.

-Laisse j'y vais, Dit ma colocataire.

Bella ouvrais la porte, et se stoppais Edward était face à elle, ils restèrent quelque secondes ainsi. Je me demandais bien ce qui se passait, pourquoi ils n'entraient pas ? Je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait mais c'était assez bizarre. Emmett et Rosalie parlait ensemble, ne voyant donc pas ce qui se passait. J'avançais pour voir pourquoi aucun deux ne bougeais, et je pu voir enfin mon frère dévorer des yeux Bella.

-Heu….bonsoir, dit-elle doucement.

-Bonsoir Bella, lui répondit Edward sans la quitté des yeux, qu'es ce qui se passé entre ces deux-là, leurs comportement était vraiment étrange.

Je m'avançais encore me mettant à côté de Bella, Edward me calculer même pas. Déjà quand je les avais présentés j'avais trouvé la réaction de Bella très étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme, mais là je me rendais compte que mes doutes étaient bien fondés, il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là et je devais savoir quoi.

-Bon vous vous décidez à rentrer ou tu comptes camper ici Eddy ! Leurs dis-je, je voyais Jasper derrière mon frère s'impatienter et moi je voulais voir Jazz.

-Lili arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est horrible comme surnom. Me dit Edward en avançant vers moi remarquant enfin ma présence.

-Seulement quand tu arrêteras de faire l'idiot !

Edward grognais et moi je faisais enfin la bise à Jasper. Celui-ci me fit un sourire timide que je lui rendis, j'étais contente de le revoir.

Point de vue de Bella

Mais quelle idiote, quelle idiote j'étais, pourquoi je n'étais pas resté dans la cuisine ? Je savais pertinemment qu'il allait arriver, que dans quelques minutes je verrais à nouveau Edward.

Mais quand on avait frappé à la porte j'avais ouvert sans réfléchir, et m'était retrouvé face à lui de nouveau.

Il était à tomber comme les 3 autres fois ou je l'avais vue, il portait un jeans bleu nuit, avec une chemise noir ou il avait laissé deux boutons non attaché laissant apercevoir sa peau. J'avais très envie d'y passé mes doigts à ce moment précis, mais pas seulement je voulais également le lui arraché pour admirer son torse nu, chose que je n'avais pas pu faire à notre…..première rencontre. Automatiquement j'avais ressentie une chaleur en bas de mon ventre humidifiant ma petite culotte. Oh mon dieu, si je réagissais ainsi juste en le voyant, qu'es ce que sa serait de passé toute une soirée en sa présence ?

Nous venions tout juste de passé à table, j'avais tenté de me mettre aussi loin que je pouvais d'Edward. Bon j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu hein, mais malheureusement pour moi il se trouvait juste à côté de moi, à ma droite. Je me focalisais alors sur Emmett qui était face à moi, Alice qui se touvait à ma gauche me lançais quelque regard discret, enfin je pense que elle voulait être discrète mais c'était peine perdue.

-Alors qui goûte en premier ? Dit Emmett en se moquant de moi, je lui fis un regard noir, il pensait réellement que je ne savais pas cuisiner.

-C'est pas la première fois que je cuisine Emmy, lui dis-je en insistant bien sur le surnom qu'Alice lui avait donné, il grimaçait.

\- Je ne gouterais pas avant que toi tu manges, me dit-il en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Quoi ? Tu penses réellement que je prendrais le risque de cuisiné pour vous si je ne savais pas cuisiner ?

-Peut-être que tu veux nous empoissonné, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Moi je prends le risque, dit Edward à mes côtés. Je le regardais étonné que ce soit lui qui veule se lancer, tout le monde attendait qu'il goûte.

Il prenait une grande respiration inutile je savais que ça serai très bon. Il portait sa fourchette à sa bouche d'une façon horriblement sexy, j'avalais difficilement ma salive devant se spectacle, puis il….il gémit.

\- Alors ? Lui demandait Emmett en le regardant ainsi que tous les autres à notre table.

-C'est divin Bella ! Manger pendant que c'est encore chaud !

Je vis tous nos invité gouté le repas timidement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent la même tête d'Edward, enfin presque j'étais soulagé je n'avais pas perdue la main.

-Alors là chapeau Bella, tu le réussi mieux qu'Emmett ! Me dit Rosalie.

-Hey merci pour moi, lui dit son homme en boudant.

-C'est la vérité chéri, tu es un excellent cuistot mais Bella réussi mieux le gratin dauphinois que toi, avoue le au moins.

-Ouais, rechignait-il en faisant la tête. Tout le monde rigolait à table face à la réaction puérile d'Emmett.

-Merci Rosalie, mais tout le mérite revient à ma…., je l'avais presque dit, tous me regardais, je me donné du courage jusqu'à ce que je sente Alice me passer la main dans mon dos, je la remercie d'un léger sourire. Cette recette viens de ma mère, repris-je en fermant les yeux pour contenir les larmes qui menaçais de couler.

\- C'est ta mère qui ta appris à cuisiné ? Me demandait Edward, je lui fis un signe de tête, ne pouvant pas parlé. Je voyais Alice lui faire un regard noir, les autres continuais de mangé en silence.

-Et toi Emmett qui ta fait aimer cuisiner ? Lui demandais-je voulant changer de conversation.

-La bonne bouf, me dit-il la bouche encore pleine. Il reçut une claque à l'arrière de la tête par Rosalie.

-Hey qu'es ce que j'ai fait encore ? Se plaignait-il en frottant l'endroit où sa femme l'avait tapé.

-On ne mange pas la bouche pleine Emmett McCarthy, lui disait Rosalie le grondant comme un enfant.

Tout le repas se passait ainsi, on mangeait parlant de tout rigolant, souvent sur le dos d'Emmett. J'avais pu faire attraction d'Edward me focalisant sur les autres membres du groupe. Jasper lui ne voyait qu'Alice, il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Pour la première fois je ne voyais pas une Alice en mode pile électrique, se pouvait-il que Jasper en soit la cause ? Ces deux-là se serait bien trouvé si ils étaient ensemble, lui calme et elle surexcité, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre.

Une fois le plat fini, nous mangions la glace que on avait acheté avec Alice, nous avions un pot chacun, ce n'était pas de gros peau mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour une personne.

Les filles m'aidaient à faire la vaisselle, pendant que les garçons débarrassaient la table, du moins ce qui restait. Les gars installaient les dvd dans le salon, et je préparais les popcorns avec Alice. Elle me regardait fixement depuis que Rosalie était partie.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je ne supportant plus son silence.

-Tu me dis ce qui se passe avec Edward ou faut que je cuisine mon frère, me dit-elle avec amertume en grimaçant.

-Mais rien, pourquoi tu…

\- Pas de ça avec moi Isabella Swan, j'ai bien vue comment vous vous regardez !

-Alice je….

-Il te plaît cesse pas ? Me dit-elle en sautillant sur place un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Sur le coup j'avais eu peur qu'elle découvre que l'inconnue avec qui j'avais fait des folie ce sois lui, mais après tout comment elle aurais pu le deviné, je décidais de prendre la perche qu'elle me tendait.

-Et bien…

-Oh allé tu me le dire à moi ? Me dit-elle en me faisant la moue.

-Edward es très beau, lui avouais-je.

-Et tu ne lui es pas indifférent crois-moi !

-Tu crois ? Lui demandais-je avec de l'espoir, un espoir mort vue la situation mais j'avais droit de croire que je lui plaisais un peu, après tout on avait couché ensemble.

-Pas qu'un peut, vue comment il te regardait tout à l'heure. Oh c'est génial ma meilleur amie et mon grand frère ! Dit-elle rêveuse.

-Alice redescend sur terre ça n'arriveras jamais, lui dis-je sur de moi.

-Et pourquoi ça, si tu lui plais et qu'il te plait je vois….

-Par ce que c'est comme ça ! Et avec Jasper ? Lui demandais-je voulant couper cour au sujet Edward.

-Quoi avec Jasper ? Dit-elle croyant me berner.

-Alice Alice Alice ouvre les yeux, tu lui plais il ne ta pas lâcher des yeux de tout le repas !

-Ah bon j'ai pas remarqué, dit-elle en tripotant ses doigts et en regardant le sol. Je n'avais jamais vue Alice ainsi.

-Tu vois ce que tu veux voir Alice, et toi tu l'aime bien Jasper n'est-ce pas ?

-Ba c'est-à-dire que ….il est plutôt gentil.

-Gentil ? C'est tout juste gentil ? Elle roulait des yeux.

-Oh c'est bon il est à tomber ok, drôle sexy, intelligent, incroyablement beau et…..

-Ba tu attends quoi alors ? Rigolais-je.

-Et si je l'intéressais pas, j'ai peur Bella je ne voudrais pas gâcher une amitié naissante. Imagine qu'il me trouve inintéressante, je pourrais plus le voir. Me dit-elle en baissant la tête, je la prenais dans mes bras la berçant pour la rassurer.

-Alice je suis quasiment sûr qu'il t'apprécie autant que toi, si tu te lance pas tu le seras jamais hein ?

-Si mais…

-Y a pas de mais, allé viens tu vas en avoir la certitude ce soir, regarde bien comment il se comporte avec toi, fait attention as tous ses gestes ses regards et tu verras que j'avais raison.

Alice me fit un petit sourire et nous rejoignions les autres au salon, ils étaient déjà installé en tenue de pyjama sur les matelas avec des couvertures. Je m'excusais et allé moi aussi me changé, j'enfilais un pyjama un peu trop léger à mon gout, c'était un tissu très fin. En revenant j'apportais les boissons, je prenais plusieurs bières et quelque bouteille de jus de fruit, plus une bouteille d'eau pour moi.

Je revenais au salon avec les boissons, tout le monde avait pris place, Emmett avec Rosalie, Alice avec Jasper, il ne restait qu'une place. Mince Alice m'avait bien eu, normalement j'aurais dû me retrouver avec elle sur le matelas mais elle avait échangé sa place avec Edward, elle me fit un clin d'œil quand je m'apprêtais à m'assoir à côté d'Edward, je lui fis un sourire crispée.

Edward lui était plutôt content vue son visage quand je venais auprès de lui sur le matelas, heureusement que le matelas était grand, je faisais en sorte de ne pas être trop proche de lui.

-Tien me dit-il en me proposant une bière.

-Non merci je suis à l'eau se soir, lui dis-je en lui montrant ma bouteille d'eau.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui je crois que la glace n'es pas bien passé, lui dis-je en massant mon ventre grimaçant.

\- Ca ne va pas Bella ? Me demandait Rosalie.

-Si ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du mal à digéré c'est tout.

-Tu veux un médicament, je dois avoir quelque chose dans l'armoire à pharmacie, dit à son tour Alice.

-Non sa ira Alice c'est juste une indigestion.

-Ok si ça ne va pas tu nous le dit hein ? Insistait ma colocataire.

J'opinais et me callais contre le canapé, Alice était très protectrice un peu trop même.

-On regarde quoi ? Leurs demandais-je en picorant dans le plat de popcorn.

-Je croyais que tu avais mal au ventre, me fit Edward amusé que malgré ma douleurs je continuais de mangé.

-Quoi j'ai faim lui dis-je en haussant les épaules, ce qui fait accentué son rire.

-Je vous propose SAWS dit Emmett excité.

-Oh non Sexy Dance dit Alice.

-Pas un film de gonzesse dit Emmett.

-Sexe et Intention proposait Rosalie en regardant Emmett lui faisant passé un message, je tournais la tête gêné c'est deux-là ne pensait qu'à ça.

-Moi ça me va, dit Alice.

-Ok dit enfin Emmett.

Tous c'était mis d'accord sur le film, moi je savais très bien que je le verrais pas jusqu'au bout, j'étais déjà très fatigué. Je ballais quand Emmett mit en marche le lecteur dvd, ce qui fit rire mon voisin de matelas, je n'y faisais pas attention, me concentrant sur le film.

Au bout d'un moment je frissonnais, la couverture étant petite, et vue l'espace que je m'étais forcé d'avoir avec Edward je n'étais pas bien couverte.

-Tu peux t'approcher tu sais je ne mors pas, me chuchotait-il en se rapprochant sans me toucher.

-Non ça va, le rassurais-je très mal car je frissonnais de nouveau.

-Tu as froid Bella je te promets d'être sage, me dit-il me souriant.

-Je…

\- Aller vient, me dit-il en soulevant la couverture et en tendant son bras pour que je me blottisse contre lui.

Je le regardais, me demandant si c'était bien raisonnable d'être si proche de lui. Puis je me suis dit que c'était juste pour ne plus avoir froid nous avons nos pyjamas donc très habillé, et il n'oserait rien devant ses proches.

Je m'avançais donc vers lui jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans ses bras, contre son torse. Il posait la couverture sur nous et posais son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu es glacé, me dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue.

-Toi tu es brûlant, lui dis-je en me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras pour me réchauffer. N'en profite pas, l'avertis-je en le regardant. Son contacte sur ma peau me faisait ressentir toujours la même sensation.

-Je serais un parfait gentleman me dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

Edward était encore plus beau avec ce sourire, comment diable il pouvait être aussi beau. Je ne serais pas aussi épuisé je n'aurais pas pu ne pas sauter sur ses lèvres. Mais heureusement pour moi j'étais comme chaque soir littéralement crever.

Je ne suivais même plus le film écoutant avec intention les battements irréguliers du cœur d'Edward, et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis bercés par le cœur de l'homme qui hantait tous mes rêves depuis cette fameuse soirée.

* * *

quel rapprochement mais tout n'est pas fait, de bonne comme de mauvaise surprise les attendent. pour répondre à certaine depuis quand une grossesse rapproche les personne, bien sur ça rapproche mais pas forcément dans le sens que vous pensez. même si elle serait enceinte je vois pas se que cela changerais à la situation...et bien sur je dit si, rien ne dit qu'elle soit enceinte, elle es peut être malade, beaucoup de maladie fatiguent sur ce...reviews si vous voulez la suite rapidement bisou.


	11. Chapitre 11 jogging

Chapitre 11

Point de vue d'Edward

J'aimais la sentir contre moi, sa peau était douce, aussi douce que de la soie. Son contacte m'électrisais toujours autant, j'humais ses cheveux son odeur était incroyablement divine. Je souriais bêtement en resserrant ma prise sur elle, en cet instant j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Bella c'était endormis à la moitié du film contre moi, je ne voulais pas la réveillé alors je ne bougeais pas, je savais que si je la réveillais elle voudrait quitter mes bras et ça il en était hors de question. Il me serait impossible de dormir ce soir, j'étais trop heureux de l'avoir contre moi.

-Elle c'est endormis ? Me demandait Alice en chuchotant regardant Bella.

-Oui depuis un moment, chuchotais-je à mon tour. Alice se levait et s'accroupissait devant nous regardant Bella en souriant.

-Elle m'inquiète me dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bella dort beaucoup Edward, toute la semaine elle s'est couché à 21h30 et levé à 7h00. Elle dit que c'est juste un coup de fatigue mais elle est toujours aussi fatigué, je lui ai conseillé de consulté mais c'est une tête de mule. Dit ma sœur en secouant la tête.

-Alice une fatigue peut être causé par n'importe quoi, cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle soit malade.

-Oui mais...

-En tout cas elle a de l'appétit, ça prouve qu'elle va bien !

-Tu as sans doute raison, tu devrais l'allongé pour qu'elle dorme mieux.

-Tu m'aide ? Lui demandais-je.

Je maintenais la tête de Bella avec mon bras, et Alice m'aidais là la faire glisser doucement sur le matelas de façon qu'elle retombe dessus. Je m'allongeais également à ces cotés la gardant dans mes bras ne voulant pas rompre son contact.

-Vous feriez un jolie couple, me dit Alice en me souriant.

-Qu'es ce…

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle Edward !

-Elle ne voudra jamais de moi Alice lui dis-je en frôlant la joue de Bella de mon pouce, elle bougeait légèrement se callant un peu plus contre moi.

-Tu n'en sais rien, me dit-elle sûre d'elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vue ainsi avec une fille même avec Tanya !

-Je…Bella es différente, je l'es sue dès que je l'ai vue.

-Quand vous vous êtes rencontré à l'appartement ?

-Ouais, lui dis-je sachant très bien de quel moment je parlais.

Alice repartait sur le matelas qu'elle partageait avec Jasper, je regardais plus intensivement ma sœur avec mon ami. J'avais l'impression que ces deux-là s'apprécier, Jasper prenais ma sœur dans ses bras comme je l'avais fait avec Bella.

Je ne m'en faisais pas, je connaissais Jasper. Si ces deux-là se mettait ensemble je serais heureux pour eux, Jazz était plus que bien pour ma sœur. C'était devenue un très bon ami, voir même mon meilleur ami, je savais qu'il la rendrait heureuse.

Je regardais Bella blottie contre moi, j'en profitais pour gravé cette instant en moi. Elle était si belle, même endormis, elle était paisible. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, chose que j'avais eue envie de faire toute la soirée.

Même si elle était là en face de moi, je n'y croyais toujours pas. J'avais eu tellement envie de la revoir, et elle était là dans mes bras dormant paisiblement.

-Edward, soufflait-elle.

Je me redressais pensant l'avoir réveillé, mais non elle dormait toujours. Elle devait parler en dormant, je me sentais flatté. Bella rêvait de moi ! Peut-être qu'elle rêvait de moi, comme moi d'elle, je sourie à cette pensée.

Elle ne voulait peut-être pas de moi pour l'instant, mais je serais patient. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour pouvoir être avec elle. En attendant je serais son ami, un simple ami, c'était mieux que n'être rien du tout, sa simple présence à mes côtés me suffisais….pour l'instant.

Je sentais mes yeux se fermé tout doucement tombant dans un sommeil réparateur pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois.

Point de vue de Bella

Je me réveillais doucement sentant quelque chose de chaud et dure dans mon dos. J'ouvrais les yeux et vu une main autour de ma taille, je reconnue Edward. J'aurais reconnu ces mains entre milles, j'essayais de me rappeler notre soirée d'hier.

On c'était installé dans le salon, ah oui Edward avait voulu que je me blottisse contre lui pour me réchauffer puis, je crois que je m'étais endormi. J'essayais de soulever doucement sa main pour sortir de son étreinte mais il raffermie sa prise sur moi, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Hum, dit-il dans son sommeil.

Je n'osais plus bouger, ne voulant pas le réveillé, il finirait bien par se retourner. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte que j'étais dans ses bras cela serait gênant, enfin…pas plus gênant que de se rappelé que l'on avait couché ensemble.

Je profitais donc de sa présence contre moi, ces mains sur moi, son corps chaud contre le mien. Sa respiration contre ma nuque, son odeur m'envoutait complétement. Je ne sais pas comment mais il me faisait me sentir mieux, contre lui j'étais… bien.

J'avais eu une envie irrésistible de le touché, je passais délicatement mes doigts sur le dos de sa main, la frôlant au début comme si j'avais peur de me brûler puis appuyait un peu plus pour mieux sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

-C'est très agréable, entendis-je une voix proche de moi. Edward…il était réveillé.

-Désolé, lui dis-je en stoppant net mon geste.

-Non ne soit pas désolé…Bella…

Je me retournais sur le dos son bras toujours autour de mon corps. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, nous étions très proches, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance j'aimais cela. Je croisais son regard vert et m'y perdais encore une fois, son regard était envoutant. Il était très sexy au réveil ses cheveux dans tous les sens me faisait sourire.

-J'adores quand tu souries…ton sourire est magnifique, me dit-il sa main remontant sur mes lèvres les frôlant. Je sentais mes joues me brûler, je devais rougir comme une tomate. Edward me souriais encore plus. Je peux savoir quel es la raison d'un telle sourire ?

-Tu as …les cheveux en bataille, lui dis-je en émettant un léger rire me moquant gentiment de lui.

-Te moque pas, me dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux tout à fait sérieux, ce qui augmentait légèrement mon rire.

-Désolé, lui dis-je pas désolé du tout car je rigolais d'autant plus, plaquant ma main sur ma bouche en voyant son regard offusqué.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Me demandait-il ne me lâchant plus du regard, laissant sa main sur ma joue.

-Oui, fut tout ce que je pue lui répondre. Et toi ? Réussi-je à lui demander.

-Comme un bébé, dit-il en me souriant.

-Tu sais un bébé sa se réveille toute les trois heures normalement donc cela voudrais dire que tu as mal dormis !

-Je rectifie alors, j'ai incroyablement bien dormis à tes côtés ! Je rougissais encore plus, il voulait me tué ou quoi ?

Je me relevais doucement sortant de son étreinte, en levant la couverture pour me lever quand je vie le bas de pyjama d'Edward.

-Edward ! Lui dis-je en colère.

-Quoi ? Me dit-il ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Je lui montrais son entre-jambe, très…très enflé.

-Je suis qu'un homme Bella, me dit-il se justifiant en se rallongeant.

-Oui bas cache moi ça !

-Tu n'as qu'as ne pas le regarder, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Comme si c'était possible, marmonnais-je en me levant. Je me retournais vers Edward qui se relevait contre le canapé la couverture toujours sur lui. Tu veux venir avec moi courir ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Me demandait-il surpris.

-Si je te le demande ! C'est bien ce que font des amis non ? Faire des activités ensemble ? A moins que tu n'en ai pas envie !

-Si si bien sur…je…je vais chercher ma tenue de sport, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Je le regardais partir, même ses fesses était sexy, je me léchais les lèvres. Je secouais la tête pour faire partir ses vilaines pensées, le sport allait me faire du bien. J'allais moi aussi dans ma chambre me changé.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait je m'étais promit de l'éviter un maximum, et hier soir je m'étais endormis dans ses bras, puis aujourd'hui je l'avais invité à courir avec moi. Mais je lui avais dit que l'on pourrait être ami, c'est la seule chose que je m'autorisais… des amis. Mais pourrais-je vraiment être ami avec lui, il m'attirait bien plus qu'un simple ami.

J'avais souvent envie de lui sauter dessus, cela faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas eu de rapport mais ça n'expliquais pas tout. Heureusement que j'allais courir, je pourrais faire passer cette tension grâce au sport.

En allant à la cuisine pour me servir mon jus d'orange, je vis d'Alice Jasper Emmett et Rosalie dormait encore, Edward m'attendait assis au bar de la cuisine.

-Un verre de jus s'orange lui proposais-je en ouvrant le frigo.

-Oui je veux bien…merci, me dit-il quand je lui posais le verre sur le bar.

-Tu sais l'appartement es à toi donc…

-Je préfère que tu me serves, c'est toujours mieux fait par les mains d'une femme. Son regard était pénétrant, je détournais les yeux.

-Prêt à te dépenser ? Lui dis-je en buvant mon verre.

-Tu sais, je cour tous les matins, ce n'était pas la première fois hier !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais croisé.

-J'avais arrêté…avec le groupe en tournée, le jogging c'est infaisable.

-Ça se passe bien avec le groupe ?

-Assez oui, j'adore être sur la scène, joué pour le public c'est incroyable ! Me dit-il passionné.

-Ça te gêne pas la…d'être connu, avoir des fans et tout ça ?

-C'est le cotés que j'apprécie le moins, j'aime jouer, donné des concerts mais quand je rentre j'ai juste envie d'avoir une vie normal, sans que l'on crie mon nom pour avoir un autographe ou encore des paparazzis qui cherche le scoop du siècle. Quoi que de se cotés là je suis tranquille en ce moment, une fois qu'il se rende compte qui n'aurons rien ils lâchent l'affaire.

-C'est un bonus pour mettre une fille dans son lit non ?

\- Bella…je ne suis pas….

-Salut vous deux, nous dit Alice en s'étirant.

-Salut j'espère que on ta pas réveillé au moins ? Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-Non non, vous sortez ? Me demandait-elle remarquant nos tenues de sport.

-On part courir, tu veux venir peut-être, lui dis-je en rigolant sachant très bien qu'elle me dirait non.

\- Ça ne va pas la tête, moi je connais une autre façon de dépenser des calories ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-ALICE, oh je suis ton frère alors s'il te plaît, lui dit Edward en se bouchant les oreilles.

Cette scène me faisait vraiment rire, Alice qui continuait de dire à quel point c'était beaucoup plus agréable de se dépenser en faisant l'amour et Edward qui se bouchait les oreilles en chantonnant pour ne pas entendre sa sœur. Je décidais de sauver mon nouveau ami, et lui proposait de partir faire notre jogging.

Nous décidions de courir le long de la plage, c'était beaucoup plus agréable, Edward courrait très bien. Je pensais devoir ralentir vue que il reprenait la course depuis pas longtemps mais non, j'avais même parfois du mal à le suivre et il ne sent apercevait même pas.

Courir ne nous empêchions pas de discuter, Edward me parlait de ses début lors de la création de son groupe. De ses goûts musicaux, j'appris qu'il avait écrite certaine de leurs chansons. Il me promit de me donner un cd, je l'écoutais parlé sans m'ennuyé, tout ce qui me disait me passionnais.

Edward me posais aussi des questions, sur ma couleur préférer, mes goûts musicaux, sur mes études. Je lui appris que j'avais fait des études en littérature ce qui le surpris. Il me demandait pourquoi je travaillais en tant que serveuse si j'avais un telle diplôme dans la poche, je lui répondais que pour l'instant cela me suffisait et que j'étais heureuse de travaillé avec Emmett et Rosalie. Ce que je ne lui disais pas c'est que je refusais de me faire connaître, mon rêve était de devenir écrivain mais cela voulait dire être connu de tous et retrouvé par LUI.

Et puis il posait la question que je redoutais.

-Et tes parents tu les voix souvent ? Me demandait-il alors que nous marchions au bord de la plage. Je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers la mer regardant au loin.

-Mes parents sont morts…lui dis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Oh Bella…me dit-il la voix triste. Je le sentais passé un bras dans mon dos, et sa main essuyant une larme qui c'était échappé. Je suis désolé, reprit-il. Je le regardais il avait le regard triste et compatissant.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Cela fait combien de temps ? Me demandait-il doucement.

-Un peut plus de six mois.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venue vivre ici, devinait-il. J'hochais la tête, il n'y avait rien à en dire de plus. Je comprends mieux ta réaction d'hier, et celle des autres !

-Ma mère…était quelqu'un de bien, Alice me fait parfois penser à elle. Toujours de bonne humeur, débordant de joie de vivre….elle trouvait toujours de nouveaux hobbits, à faire de nouvelle expérience…lui dis-je souriant légèrement en-là décrivant. Contrairement à ce que je pensais parler d'elle me faisait du bien, ne pas l'oublier, me rémunérer la personne qu'elle était.

-Et ton père ?

-Papa…était de la police, le peu que je le voyais…il était un super papa. On allait pécher tous les dimanches rien que nous deux, on aurait pue penser que vue qu'il voyait des horreurs tous les jours, il se renfermait dans son coin mais non. Il était toujours souriant, il me surprotégeait. Il adorait aidé les gens c'était sa vocation, même si son travaille lui prenait beaucoup de son temps il l'adorait.

-Ca je peux le comprendre, me dit Edward. Je le regardais et il reprit. Mon père travaille dans un hôpital, il est souvent appelé en urgence. Même quand il n'est pas de service, parfois en plein repas familiale, à noël quand j'étais petit il lui arrivait de devoir partir. On voyait bien que ça lui déchirait le cœur, mais il le faisait car sauvé des vies, c'était aussi important que sa famille.

-Cela devait être dur à comprendre en tant que petit garçon !

-Oui me dit-il en me souriant, combien de fois j'avais attendu son retour dans les escaliers, maman pensait que je dormais mais dès que tout le monde dormaient je me relevais et finissais par m'endormir dans les escaliers.

Je lui souriais, on n'était pas si différents Edward et moi. Lui aussi avait grandis avec un papa très pris par son travail. Nous reprenions notre course et finissait par rentrer à l'appartement bien trempés.

-Ah enfin vous voilà, …..Bas qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé vous êtes trempés ? Nous questionnait Alice, quand on rentrait.

-Alice tu sais quand tu cour tu transpire, c'est ce que l'on appelle faire du sport, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon je vais prendre une douche moi, repris-je.

Je prenais des affaires propres et allait me doucher, l'eau tiède me fit énormément de bien. Je me sentais comme un poids en moins sur les épaules, avoir parlé de mes parents à Edward m'avait fait énormément de bien. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi je m'étais confié à lui plutôt qu'à sa sœur, je n'en savais rien, c'était venu tout seul, je n'y avais même pas réfléchie.

Je m'habillais d'un jeans slim et d'un top rouge laissant mes épaules dénudé, coiffés mes cheveux les laissant ballant, me maquillais légèrement puis sortais prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je me préparais mon bol de fuit, Emmett me regardais étudiant tous mes gestes.

-Quoi tu en veux ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant.

-Tu mange ça tous les matins ? Me demandait-il dégouter.

-Ba oui, pourquoi ?

-Ca n'a pas l'air très appétissant, tu rajoute du sucre dessus ? De la chantilly ?

\- Non sans rien !

-Beurk je préfère largement mon Nutella, me dit-il en faisant une grimace je rigolais.

-Tu as tord rien de mieux que de bon fruit pour commencer la journée ! Lui dis-je souriant fièrement.

-Dit donc miss Bella es de bonne humeur se matin, serait-ce les bras de mon frère durant cette nuit qui te rend si joyeuse, me dit Alice sautillant presque.

-NON, lui dis-je sentant mes joues prendre feu…encore.

-Elle rougie, elle rougie fit Emmett sautant de sa chaise.

-Laissez là donc tranquille, me défendait Rosalie en s'approchant du bar. Dit Bella on se disait que on pourrait manger au restaurant pour changer tous ensemble ce midi, ça te dit ?

-Oh o….mince je ne peux pas j'ai rendez-vous en début d'après-midi, mais une autre fois avec plaisir.

-Un rendez-vous galant ? Me demandait-elle.

-Qui a un rendez-vous ? Demandait Edward arrivant dans la pièce.

-Bella ! Lui dit Emmett, je regardais Edward et vue une once de tristesse dans son regard.

-Non non pas du tout,…c'est un…, je cherchais mes mots, je ne pouvais pas leurs dire que j'allais chez le gynécologue comme même.

-Un quoi ? Me demandait Emmett.

-Un rendez-vous professionnel, j'ai demandé à Bella d'être un de mes modèles pour vérifier certaine tenue, elle doit rencontrer ma collaboratrices.

-Oh fit Edward, c'est cool ça. Tu n'as pas peur, habité avec ma chère sœur et devenir un de ses modèles elle ne va plus te lâché après ça !

Tout le monde rigolait sauf Alice et moi, elle car elle était énervé que l'on parle d'elle ainsi et moi car je redouté les représailles d'Alice. Elle m'avait sauvé en quelque sorte, je n'aurais jamais pu leurs dire que j'allais chez le gynécologue, c'était assez gênant et j'aurais rougie encore une fois. Mais en voyant le regard d'Alice je voyais bien qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, cette acte allé me coûté chère.

* * *

Voilà à vous...


	12. Chapitre 12 inquiètude

J'adore j'adore j'adore trop vos reviews, sa me motive d'autant plus ! J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitre de fini il me reste plus qu'à attendre vos reviews pour les posté, bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 12

Point de vue de Jasper

Qu'elle était belle quand elle était en colère, Alice était une femme merveilleuse. Son humeur était changeante, elle pouvait passer de l'euphorie à la colère en un fragment de seconde. C'était un vrai petit lutin endiablé, cette fille avait temps d'énergie dans son petit corps, c'était incroyable.

Jamais je n'avais rencontré une telle femme, toujours de bonne humeur, un sourire à tomber et des yeux qui exprimé tant de bonté, d'amour et de tendresse. Quand je la regardais, elle me faisait penser à un enfant, elle voyait que les bons côtés des gens d'après ce que j'avais pu apercevoir.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir l'invité dans un super restaurant juste elle et moi, mais je n'osais pas. Et si elle avait quelqu'un en vue ? Et si je ne l'intéressais pas ? C'était quoi son genre d'homme ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas demandé à Edward, il me dirait de m'éloigner de sa petite sœur, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec une star de la chanson !

Hier soir j'avais adoré partagé le matelas avec elle, Alice sentait si bon. J'avais eu peur de la réaction d'Edward mais il était tellement occupé à mâter Bella toute la soirée qu'il nous avait même pas regardé. J'avais donc osé prendre Alice dans mes bras, son contacte était comme son odeur, merveilleuse.

Nous avions discuté tout simplement en regardant le film, c'était une fille très intelligente drôle, gentille. Nous nous étions endormis pas dans les bras de l'autre comme Edward et Bella mais face à face, on avait parlé toute la nuit et nous étions endormis ainsi.

A mon réveil, Alice était déjà levé préparant le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, je m'étais donc levé et l'avais salué simplement. Elle m'avait sourie puis je l'avais regardé, non admirer jusqu'à se que Rosalie et Emmett se lève à leurs tour.

Bella se préparais pour partir à son rendez-vous professionnel, nous avions passé la matinée ensemble. Les garçons jouant à la console pendant que les filles discutaient autour d'un café.

Je préparé mes affaires pour rentrer chez les parents d'Edward, quand celui-ci m'interpellait.

-Jazz sa te dit un verre avant de rentré ? Me proposait-il.

-Oui pourquoi pas, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-On y va ! dit Edward au reste du groupe. Bella…bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous professionnel, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle, Bella le remerciait et nous partions.

Une fois dans le bar on se plaçait dans un coin tranquille sur une banquette. Edward avait le regard ailleurs, préoccupé.

-Ça va mon pote, lui dis-je en le regardant.

-Oui pourquoi tu dis ça ? Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. La serveuse arrivait et nous commandions deux bières.

-Oh rien tu es encore dans ton univers !

-Je suis désolé, je pensais juste à…quelque chose, me dit-il en regardant dehors.

-C'est pas plutôt à quelqu'un ? Lui demandais-je en souriant connaissant déjà sa réponse.

-C'est dingue ça ! Tu fais comment au juste, tu sais toujours ce qui me tourmente ! Me dit-il en me souriant à son tour.

-J'y peut rien moi, allé raconte à tonton Jasper. La serveuse nous apportait notre commande, et Edward la fit tourner sa bière entre ses doigts avant dans boire une gorgé.

-Je…je sais que c'est idiot…, dit-il en regardant toujours la bière.

-Dit moi…je ne suis pas Emmett promis je me moquerais pas, lui dis-je en levant ma main droite.

-Tu crois que Bella avait rendez-vous professionnel ? Me demandait-il en levant les yeux pour me regarder.

-Quoi ? C'est ça qui te traquasse ? Je ne pouvais pas me retenir, et m'esclaffais, Ed était vraiment drôle parfois.

-Tu avais promis ! Me dit-il en me lançant un regard noir.

-Désolé, lui dis-je essayant de garder mon sérieux. Donc d'après toi Alice aurait menti ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle son devenue proche toute les deux. Et si elle avait vraiment un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?

-Même si c'était le cas, pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Bella es adulte Edward, vous avez couché ensemble à une soirée cela ne vous lie pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais j'ai bien vue qu'elle essayé de s'éloigner de toi, tu t'es jamais demandé que peut-être elle avait quelqu'un ou alors que une relation ne l'intéressais pas ?

-Je…je ne peux pas croire qu'elle serait une fille infidèle, non Bella n'es pas comme ça ! Dit-il en secouant la tête ne croyant pas qu'elle était ainsi. Et puis elle s'est rapproché de moi hier soir.

-Peut-être qu'elle pense que tu couches avec une fille différente chaque soir ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais !

-Moi oui mais elle non, tu devrais t'expliqué avec elle. Edward tu as couché avec elle sans apprendre à la connaître, toi tu ne la vois pas comme un coup d'un soir, mais Bella elle se voit surement pas ainsi alors parle lui en, dit lui que tu n'es pas de ce genre de mec là. Sinon comment veux-tu qu'elle te regarde autrement que le gars qu'il la baiser dans une petite pièce ridicule alors qu'il ignorait tout d'elle.

-Tu as sens doute raison, j'ai vraiment était minable.

-Les femmes sont compliqué c'est bien connus, lui dis-je en rigolant.

-En parlant de femme, tu fais quoi au juste avec ma sœur, me dit-il tout à fait sérieux, quand à moi je ravalais ma salive.

-Rien Alice est sympas c'est tout !

-Détend toi Jazz je ne vais pas te bouffer, enfin…cela dépendras de toi…

-Comment ça ?

-Je te promets que si tu lui fais du mal, se serras pas la peine de compter sur mon amitié. C'est ma sœur Jazz, si tu la fait souffrir je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes boules !

-Hum aucun risque…de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle s'intéressait à moi, mais si c'était le cas tu n'en aurais pas à t'en faire Alice est une de ces femmes qui faut traiter comme une princesse elle ne mérite pas moins !

-Tu es mordu toi dit donc ! Me dit-il en me souriant.

-Pas moins que toi, mais moi au moins je sais tenir ma queue.

-Jazz, me dit-il grimaçant.

-Ok je suis allé trop loin là je crois.

-Ouais, bon si on rentrait, j'aimerais te montré une composition que j'ai faite.

J'hochais la tête finissais ma bière et nous rentrions, cela me faisait du bien d'être entouré par la famille d'Edward.

Je n'avais jamais connus ça, une famille qui s'entendait à merveille. Des parents amoureux, des frères et sœurs, une maison chaleureuse. J'avais était abandonné tout jeune, passant de foyer en foyer, personne ne voulait de moi, j'avais était seul depuis ma naissance. Puis à mes 18 ans j'avais due partir pour vivre ma vie, je ne pouvais pas poursuivre des études sans argent c'était impossible.

Alors j'avais due travailler pour vivre, les années passaient lentement, et i mois j'avais était remarqué. Je joué dans la rue, j'aimais jouer, je me sentais libéré, ne pensant à rien d'autre que ma musique. J'avais rencontré le groupe et ils m'avaient tous adopter, c'était eux ma famille à présent.

Point de vue d'Alice

Je travaillais encore sur mes croquis, depuis le départ de Bella j'y travaillais, cela faisait exactement 3 h00 qu'elle était parti.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait bon sang ? Je posais mon crayon impossible à me concentrer, mes pensées allaient vers deux personnes, Bella m'avait promis qu'elle rentrerait dès la fin de son rendez-vous et elle n'était toujours pas là. J'avais essayé de l'appelé dix fois au moins, je tomber toujours sur sa messagerie, elle allait m'entendre.

Et je pensais à Jasper, qu'il était beau….j'avais littéralement craqué sur lui, tout me plaisais chez lui. Ses yeux bleu, ses cheveux presque blond, ses grandes mains, son corps…même si je l'avais vue qu'habillé. Mais je pouvais déjà imaginer quel corps se cachait sous ses vêtements…hum, il devait avoir un corps d'athlète pour sûr. Je me léchais les lèvres quand j'entendais une porte claqué me sortant de mon imagination débordante.

-Tien c'est maintenant que t'arrive toi ? Demandais-je à Bella me levant avec mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Pas maintenant Alice, me dit-elle. Je regardais son visage elle avait les yeux rougis.

-Bella ta pleuré ? Ton rendez-vous c'est mal passé ? Elle ta trouvé quelque chose ? C'est grave ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Non, je vais…bien Alice. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher !

-Mais voyons Bella il n'est que 18h00 ! Abasourdis par ses propos.

Mais elle me répondait pas et filait dans sa chambre, mais que c'était-il passé ? J'allais à sa chambre et frappais à sa porte, personne ne répondait, j'ouvrais doucement la porte. Elle était là sur son lit pleurant à chaude larme, effondrée, sanglotant. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement.

-Bella…ma chérie, dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Je m'allongeais prêt d'elle, et la prenais contre moi la berçant, elle se laissait faire s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Je ne peux pas, me dit-elle. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas. Il m'a tout pris…il m'a pris ma famille…il m'a volé ma vie…je ne peux pas…

-De quoi tu parles ma puce, je comprends rien.

-Je veux mourir Ali…j'en peux plus…je veux mourir…c'est trop dur de vivre…

J'étais totalement choqué par ses propos, comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Par quel horreur Bella était passé pour en arriver à vouloir mettre fin à ces jours. Elle était si jeune, que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là, mais surtout qui était cette personne qui l'avait mis dans cet état-là ? Pouvais-je…étais-je assez forte pour l'aidez ?

J'étais peut-être forte en apparence mais pas assez pour aider Bella correctement, je devais demander de l'aide, Rosalie je ne voyais qu'elle pour m'aider avec Bella, je prenais mon téléphone et envoyé un sms à ma meilleur amie.

Rose viens vite c'est une URGENCE, c'est Bella. Viens seul. Alice

J'arrive, je ne suis pas loin. Rose

Je caressais les cheveux de Bella, essayant de la calmer. Ses pleurs ne diminuaient pas, elle pleurait encore et encore puis au bout d'un moment épuisé elle s'endormit. Je me levais et allé accueillir Rosalie.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe Alice ? Me demandait Rosalie une fois la porte franchis.

-Bella ne va pas bien, elle est rentrée de son rendez-vous trois heures après. J'ai voulue lui poser des questions mais elle s'est renfermée dans sa chambre. Quand j'ai voulue allé la voir elle était en pleur sur son lit, Rose…elle m'a dit des choses horribles…

-Dit moi ce qu'elle ta dit.

\- Au début des choses incompréhensible, elle disait qu'il l'avait détruit, qu'il lui avait tout pris, qu'il lui avait pris sa vie…

-Qui il ? Me demandait Rose se posant la même question que moi.

-Je ne sais pas, quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit ne plus vouloir vivre, que c'était trop dur…elle veut mourir Rose tu imagines mourir ! Lui dis-je horrifié, je ne pouvais imaginer Bella voulant se donné la mort elle devait tellement souffrir.

Je pleurais, comment Bella pouvais pensez de telle chose, Rosalie me prenait dans ses bras. Elle non plus ne comprenait rien à tout ça, on savait que Bella avait un lourd passé mais de là à vouloir la mort…

-Elle est ou là ? Me demandait Rosalie en s'écartant un peu de moi pour me parler.

-Dans sa chambre, elle a fini par s'endormir. Je ne pouvais pas le faire toute seul Rose, je sais que tu travailles au centre, tu dois l'aider, elle a besoins de nous.

-Je vais appeler Emmett, lui dire que je dors avec vous. On ne va pas la quitté d'une semelle, on la laissera jamais seul. Mais Alice, Bella va devoir tout nous dire pour qu'on l'aide, sans sa on pourra rien faire.

J'opinais, Rosalie avait raison jamais on ne devrait laisser Bella seul. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse se suicidé, non…elle était comme une sœur pour moi. Rosalie était ma meilleure amie, mais ma relation avec Bella était différente, elle représentait une sœur que j'avais jamais eu.


	13. Chapitre 13 le choc

**Je suis déçu, tant de vue et si peu de review, on dirait que mon histoire ne plait pas ! J'hésite à poursuivre en public…sur ce bonne lecture et merci aux seul personne qui m'écrive, cela me va droit aux cœur.**

Chapitre 13

Point de vue de Bella

J'immergeais doucement, je sentais ma peau me tiré un peu. J'avais due m'endormir épuiser par mes larmes. Je ne croyais toujours pas à ce que je venais d'apprendre, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur moi, ma vie n'était pas assez horrible comme ça. N'y avait pas eu assez de mort dans ma vie par ma faute, j'allais encore être là raison d'une mort…encore.

Je n'osais pas prononcer le mot, tellement cela me faisait peur, je pleurais encore en repensant à mon rendez-vous.

FLASH-BLACK

J'étais au cabinet du docteur Donovan, c'était assez simple comme cabinet. Des plantes par ci, par-là, des chaises dans la salle d'attente, quelque magazine pour patienter. Il y avait des brochures aussi sur les moyens de contraception et sur les grossesses.

J'attendais patiemment sur ma chaise, bougeant nerveusement du pied, je détestais toujours autant les médecins, quel qu'il soit.

Je regardais autour de moi, deux femmes enceintes attendaient. Je soufflais une fois ce rendez-vous fini je serais tranquille pour six mois au moins.

-Isabella Swan, m'appelais le docteur. C'était une femme, d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux roux, yeux marron, elle inspirer plutôt confiance.

Je me levais, la salué et elle m'indiquait ou était son bureau. Celui-ci était très personnalisé, l'ambiance était très orientale avec une musique douce en fond, elle m'indiquait de m'assoir ce que je fis.

-Alors Mlle Swan que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je souhaite une ordonnance pour ma pilule habituelle, je viens de finir ma plaquette et vue que j'ai déménagée…

-Je comprends, de quand date votre dernier frottis ?

-Heu…un an peut être plus.

-Pas de grossesse ?

-Non.

-Pouvez-vous demandé à votre ancien gynécologue de m'envoyer votre dossier ?

-Je pense que c'est possible oui mais c'est mon médecin traitant qui m'a donnée ma pilule.

-Vous prenez quoi exactement ?

-Durolax.

-Hum, vous avez des rapports couramment ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-D'accord, je vais vous demander d'enlever votre pantalon et culotte nous allons passer à côté, elle m'indiquait l'endroit et je la suivais.

Je me déshabillais dans une petite pièce et allait m'allongé sur la couchette prévue à cette effet.

-Mettez vos pieds dans les étriers s'il vous plait, ce que je fis, je sentis quelque chose de froid s'insérais en moi, je gigotais c'était pas du tout agréable.

Je regardais la gynécologue, elle fronçait des sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je.

-Votre dernier rapport date de quand exactement ? Me demandait-elle en me regardant.

-Un peut plus d'un mois pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Vous avez eu vos règles depuis ?

-Oui.

-Mlle Swan je veux juste vérifier quelque chose, je vais vous faire une échographie par vois vaginal.

-D'accord lui dis-je.

Elle retirait le spéculum et commençais l'échographie, une image apparaissait face à moi. C'était un peu du charabia pour moi, je n'y connaissais rien du tout. On voyait plein de gris et au milieu une petite tache noire avec un truc gris à l'intérieur. Surement mon utérus ou mon ovaire me dis-je ne m'inquiétant pas plus que ça.

-C'est bien ce à quoi je pensais, Mlle Swan vous voyait cette petite tache au milieu ? Je lui faisais oui de la tête. C'est une poche et dedans c'est un fœtus, vous êtes enceinte félicitation me dit-elle me souriant.

Je bloquais sur le mot…enceinte non impossible.

-C'est pas possible, je suis sous pilule.

-Vous prenez une micro pilule, celle-ci son surtout pour régler les hormones, une pilule pour les femmes qui n'ont pas régulièrement leurs règles. Vous avez eu ce genre de problème ?

Je lui faisais non de la tête, je ne pouvais sortir aucun mot de ma bouche, j'étais comme paralysé. Enceinte…

-Je vais vous laissez quelques minutes, me dit la gynécologue en me regardant.

Je n'avais pas bougé, ma main sur mon ventre enceinte…j'étais enceinte…

Fin du FLASH-BLACK

Je pleurais encore plus, je ne réalisais toujours pas enc….non je ne pouvais pas le dire, c'était trop dur, cela le rendrais réel. Je prenais la photo que la gynécologue m'avait donnée, elle avait d'abord hésité puis je l'avais simplement prise. Je regardais encore la photo, c'était là en moi, je touché mon ventre. Ce petit être vivait là sous ma peau.

Edward, c'était lui le père, j'étais….de lui. On ne c'était pas protégé sous l'impulsion du moment, je m'étais pas inquiété vue que je prenais ma pilule. Je réalisais soudain…la fatigue c'était donc ça la cause, Alice avait eu raison.

Je ne pouvais pas le garder, je le mettrais en danger, à cause de moi ce petit être serait en danger constant. J'avais déjà était la cause de la mort de ma famille, valait mieux avorter maintenant que risqué sa mort plus tard. Il n'était qu'un embryon pour l'instant, je devais penser ainsi, mais c'était une part de moi et une part d'Edward aussi. J'allais causer une autre mort, celui de….de l'être qui grandissais en moi.

Je sanglotais de plus en plus fort, ma vie était encore un cauchemar, cela ne finirais donc jamais. Si je n'avais pas tout c'est problème j'aurais était ravie, même si la situation n'aurais pas était simple, je l'aurais gardé. J'aurais fait de mes parents des grands-parents, ils auraient étaient si heureux, ma mère me rappelais souvent que je devais penser à mon futur, à mon avenir, trouver un homme pour combler ma vie et lui faire plein de petits enfants qu'elle gâterait. Mais je leurs avaient gâché tout ça, à cause de moi ils n'auront jamais la chance d'être un jour grands-parents. Je refusais de prendre le risque de mettre en danger…mon…enfin bref. Cela aurait était trop égoïste de le garder !

J'entendais des coups à ma porte mais je ne répondais pas, quand j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir je cachais la photo sous mon oreiller et essayé de calmer mes sanglots. Je voyais Alice et Rosalie s'assoir près de moi sur mon lit. J'essuyais mes joues et me redressais sur le lit, je leurs devais des explications, je le savais, elles ne me lâcheraient pas, pas après ce que j'avais lâché hier soir à Alice.

-Bella…ma puce arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, me dit Alice en me caressant le bras.

-Je…je….suis désolé Lice, lui dis-je encore prise par mes sanglots malgré mes efforts pour les calmer.

\- Calme-toi, et dit-nous ce qui ne va pas pour que l'on puisse t'aider. Me dit Rosalie en passant sa main dans mes cheveux me collant à elle comme une enfant.

\- Vous…vous…ne pouvez pas…m'aider !

-Comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne nous dis rien ? Dit Rosalie.

-Je…, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, jamais peur, peur de leurs réaction et ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il y avait tant de chose à dire.

-Hier soir, tu m'as parlé de quelqu'un, tu as dit qu'il t'avait pris ta vie, ta famille, tu parlais de l'assassin de tes parents ? Je n'osais pas lui répondre à voix haute, j'opinais seulement de la tête.

-Cette personne as était jugé ? Me demandait à son tour Rosalie, j'e faisais non de la tête, mes sanglots c'était tue mais des larmes coulait toujours sur mes joues.

-Tu peux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ? J'opinais en silence, on y était mes démons refaisais surface, je prenais une grande respiration et commençais mon récit regardant mes mains.

-Pour que vous comprenez… faut que je remonte à 8 mois en arrière, mais je vais vous la faire courte. Il a 8 mois un peu près j'ai assisté à une exécution, un homme a était tué sous mes yeux par un malfrat, le pire de tous. Ce jour-là j'ai aussi vue mon meilleur ami se faire tuer devant mes yeux par ce même homme. Je ne les regardais pas, je ne pourrais pas continuer mon récit si je les regardais, je sentis Alice me serrer la main, je repris. J'ai rien pu faire, si il m'avait vue je serais morte avec Jacob, j'ai était placé en surveillance constante dans le programme de la protection des témoins, ainsi que ma famille. J'étais prête à témoigner, cette homme avait tué mon meilleur ami je voulais qu'il paye pour ça, Jacob avait toute la vie devant lui et lui il lui a arraché la vie sans regret. Deux jours avant son procès la maison ou on était caché à était attaqué, ils ont tués toutes ma famille, mon père…ma mère…j'ai courue aussi vite que possible avec mon…mon petit frère mais…il avait était touché…mon petit frère de 4 ans es mort dans mes bras. J'ai réussi à m'échapper de justesse, j'aurais préféré y rester… Je me suis enfui, le FBI a réussi à me retrouver, j'ai pu témoigner et il a était juger, prison à perpétuité. Mais pendant le transfert, le bus le transportant à était percuté et le tueur c'est échappé, je suis donc partis, aussi loin que possible. Je sais qu'un jour il me retrouvera, il me cherche je le sais. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais due me lié avec vous, j'ai fait une grosse erreur et si vous me le demandé je partirais.

-BELLA NON, me disait Alice, j'osais enfin regarder les deux filles. Des larmes avaient coulé sur leurs joues et leurs regards étaient tristes.

-Comment un être peut survivre à temps d'horreur, oh ma belle je suis désolé de tout ce que tu as due affronter toute seule ! Me dit Rosalie en me prenant dans ses bras.

-La seul personne qui peut être désolé c'est moi, si Jacob es mort c'est ma faute, si ma famille as était tué c'est ma faute aussi.

-C'est pas toi qui les as tué Bella ! Me dit Alice.

-C'est à cause de moi que Jacob c'est fait attraper, il la fait pour pas qu'il me trouve et j'ai rien fait pour le sauvé, et si je n'avais pas accepté de témoigner ma famille ne serais pas morte. J'ai tout perdus par ma faute, je n'ai plus rien.

-Tu nous as nous Bella ! Me dit Alice en me prenant la main.

-Mais je vous mets en danger en restant ainsi !

-Peut-être…mais on te laissera pas tombé ! Tu n'es plus toute seule à présent, nous sommes là ! J'ai juste une question Bella…

-Laquelle ? Lui demandais-je en espérant qu'elle n'en demande pas plus sur le tueur.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as craqué hier soir ? Je veux dire pourquoi sa ta mit dans un tel état pile hier soir, tu as était à ton rendez-vous de bonne humeur, et tu es revenue…

-Je ne peux pas le dire…c'est trop dur…cela fait trop mal.

-Sa a un rapport avec ton rendez-vous ? J'opinais une nouvelle fois.

-Je…je soupirais, je n'arrivais pas à leurs dire. Je prenais la photo sous mon oreiller et la donnait à Alice, Rosalie se penchait pour voir la photo. J'osais les regarder et je vis les filles surprises, elles me regardaient moi puis la photo n'y croyant pas.

-Tu…tu es…enc…

-Non ne le dit pas s'il te plaît, la coupais-je.

-Mais pourquoi tu…

-Je le suis Alice, mais si tu dis le mot ça va devenir réel…et je ne peux pas, dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Mais c'est merveilleux, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ça soit réel, Bella…voit ça comme un nouveau départ…oh mais attend tu n'as personne dans ta vie…à moins que tu nous as caché un homme…

-Non c'est arrivé qu'une fois…la fois de trop je présume…

-Le mec de la boîte, réalisait Alice. C'est lui le père ?

-Quel mec de la boîte ? Demandait Rosalie.

-Bella as couché avec un mec le soir ou on est sorti en boite, tu sais le soir ou le groupe de mon frère à jouer, c'est lui Bella ?

-Qui ? Lui dis-je paniqué, quel es découvert que j'ai couché avec son frère.

-Ton inconnue, c'est le père du bébé ?

-Oui, lui avouais-je.

-Faut que tu le retrouve !

-Pourquoi Alice ? Pour que l'on forme une belle et vrai famille, non ça n'arriveras pas, lui dis-je énervé.

-J'ai pas dit ça…c'est le père il a le droit de savoir qu'il a un enfant…à moins que…non tu ne vas pas faire ça Bella ?

-J'ai pas d'autres choix !

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si, Bella…tu ne crois pas que tu as droit à ta part de bonheur…

-Tu ne comprends pas…réfléchis deux seconde Alice si je suis en danger…mon…mon enfant le serra d'autant plus, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à mon…mon petit frère…

-Alors au risque infime que cet homme te retrouve, qui seras peut-être jamais le cas. Tu préfères avorter, et le tué toi-même…

-ALICE, lui criais Rosalie prenant vraiment la parole depuis qu'elle avait vu la photo.

-Quoi c'est la vérité non ?

-C'est son choix, je sais ce que tu penses de l'avortement mais ce n'est pas à toi de décidé, c'est à Bella. C'est son corps et sa vie, on n'a pas à la juger ni à lui dicter sa conduite. Je n'avais encore jamais entendue Rosalie parlé à Alice de cette façon, elle était froide et sèche.

-Tu as raison mais…Bella tu as temps souffert…je vois ce bébé comme un cadeau…je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé.

-C'est rien tu as tes convictions et je comprends, mais…la mienne en es une autre. Si ma vie aurait était autrement j'aurais était ravie de cette nouvelle, lui dis-je en posant une main sur mon ventre. Mais quel avenir je donne à cet…à cette enfant, dans quel condition il vivra.

Alice savait que j'avais raison, elle baisait la tête ses yeux fixé sur la photo dans ses mains. Je savais qu'elle voulait me contredire, me faire changer d'avis. Mais aucune solution s'offrais à moi, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais….je devais avorter.

Nous passions la journée ensemble Rosalie Alice et moi, les filles essayant de me réconforté même si Alice pensait que j'allais faire une grosse erreur elle était là pour moi et cette journée entre filles allait me faire du bien.

J'avais demandé aux filles de gardé le secret sur tout ce que je leurs avait confié et surtout sur…sur ce qui grandissait en moi. Elle avait accepté et nous en avions plus reparlé après ça.


	14. Chapitre 14 discution

Un énorme merci pour tout vos reviews sa fait un bien fou, continuer ainsi cela me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde pims10 et Celi encore merci pour vos reviews j'espère que suite vous plairas autant, bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 14

Point de vue d'Edward

Une semaine, une semaine encore que je n'avais pas vue Bella. Nous étions pourtant mit d'accord, seulement ami, mais Bella ne venait plus à nos soirées avec le groupe. J'avais posé des questions à Rosalie et à Alice, mais elle m'avait assuré que Bella allait bien, qu'elle était juste un peu occupé ces derniers temps.

Nous avions pourtant passé un cap lors de la soirée pyjama, j'étais sûr qu'elle m'évitait encore, cette idée me m'était hors de moi. J'avais besoins de la voir, cela m'étais vital, je tournais en rond chez moi. Bien décidé, et sans rien dire à personne je prenais ma voiture et filait chez Alice et Bella.

Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, et pourquoi ma sœur la laisser tranquille, aucune journée shopping, elle lui disait rien sur le faite que Bella ne venait pas à nos soirées.

Je me stoppais devant l'appartement et frappais, je regardais l'heure et voyais qu'il était 22h30, elle devait être au ROSME'T. Je faisais demi-tour et filait avec ma voiture au restaurant.

Une fois sur place, je me recoiffais, enfin essayé avec cette tignasse impossible de me coiffer. J'entrais et Rose m'accueillais, je lui souris et lui fit la bise.

-Ed qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-J'ai faim, ta une table pour moi ?

-Seul ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-Oui Rose, et j'aimerais être servie par votre fidèle employé, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu es venue parler à Bella, me dit-elle. Je la regardais surpris, j'étais donc si prévisible que ça. Tu sais Edward y a que Bella qui ne voit pas à quel point tu es obsédé par elle, me dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Je ne suis pas obsédé par elle, je l'apprécie c'est tout. Lui dis-je roulant des yeux. Jazz et Emmett aussi l'aime bien…

-Pas comme toi Edward, bon va à la trois. Je t'accompagne pas tu connais le chemin.

J'opinais et allais à ma table qui se trouvait dans un petit coin de la pièce, je pouvais voir tout voir d'ici. Je repérais très vite Bella qui s'affairais à servir les clients, elle était toujours aussi belle, mais quelque chose avait changé, son regard, elle avait le regard triste et des cernes sous les yeux. Rosalie allait à sa rencontre et lui indiquait un nouveau client…moi.

Bella fut surprise en arrivant à ma table, elle hésitait un instant, me prouvant en même temps que je n'avais pas tort c'était bien moi le problème, puis elle s'avançait vers moi.

-Bonsoir, me dit-elle en prenant son petit bloc not dans sa poche évitant de me regarder.

-Bonsoir Bella, lui dis-je en lui souriant, la voir me donnais un grand bol d'air frais.

-Tu…que fais-tu ici ?

-On est sensé mangé dans un restaurant non ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Heu…oui pardon, donc tu veux quoi ? Me demandait-elle en me regardant cette fois, je décidais d'être franc.

-Des explications !

-Quoi ? Me demandait-elle ne comprenant pas, ou alors elle faisait exprès.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas quand on se réunit avec le groupe ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ta déplu ?

-Non je…Edward je travaille…dit-elle en regardant les autres clients autour de nous.

-Répond moi et je te laisserais tranquille, la coupais-je.

-Tu as faim oui ou non ? S'énervait-elle d'un coup, bon je sais que j'abusais un peu mais j'en pouvais plus d'attendre qu'elle refasse surface.

-Prend moi le plat du jour, lui dis-je. Bella n'ôtais sur son petit calepins puis se retournais vers la cuisine, je la rattrapais par le bras. S'il te plaît…promet moi que tu vas m'expliquer ?

Elle croisait mon regard, et je voyais encore plus de tristesse dans ses yeux, cette femme portait toute la tristesse du monde rien que dans son regard, elle opinait et je la relâchais.

Je mangeais mon repas, un bourguignon hum un régal, je ne prenais pas de dessert juste un café gourmant, durant tout mon repas je n'avais pas cesser de regarder ma belle, même si elle était loin de moi, je pouvais l'admirer autant que je le désirais. Au moment de partir Bella glissait un mot sur ma table en passant près de moi. Je le dépliais et le lisait.

Rendez-vous sur la plage de la dernière fois à 23h30. Bella

Je la regardais, lui faisant signe que je serais au rendez-vous, et allé payer mon repas, Rosalie m'encaissait.

-Alors tu as pue lui parlé ? Me demandait-elle en me rendant ma carte.

-Pas vraiment, mais elle me rejoint après son service, ne la retient pas.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'elle parte à l'heure, me dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire Bella, elle t'en a parlé à toi et Alice ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas à nous de tant parlé, juste Edward…sois patient avec elle. Bella as vécu des choses vraiment très dur.

-Je sais elle m'a parlé de ses parents !

-Vraiment elle ta dit quoi ? Me dit-elle surprise.

-Oh pas grand-chose, elle m'a juste dit qu'ils avaient était tué et elle m'a raconté comment ils étaient avant leurs décès.

-C'est bien qu'elle se confie à toi.

-J'espère qu'elle me dira ce qui se passe ce soir, lui dis-je avec espoir. Bon j'y vais à plus tard, et tu féliciteras le chef pour son délicieux repas, lui dis-je avant de partir.

Je décidais de faire un bout de chemin à pieds jusqu'à la plage. Cela me permettait de réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. Pourquoi ça me touchais autant qu'elle agisse ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas la voir me rendais malade ? C'était qu'une fille après tout, une simple fille.

Non, j'en étais sûr Bella Swan n'était pas comme toute les filles, elle était unique. Mais en bien, il y avait juste un peu trop de tristesse en elle, Bella fait en sorte de s'éloigner, de rester seul pour éviter d'être déçu par les gens j'en étais sûr.

Je m'arrêtais à l'endroit où on c'était arrêté lors de notre jogging la dernière fois, je passais le mur bétonné et allait m'assoir sur la plage face à la mer. C'était magnifique, la lune refléter sur l'eau, la mer était calme ce soir, je fermais les yeux profitant de la meilleur musique qui puisse exister, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage.

Je restais ainsi un moment, les mains enfoncé dans le sable, jusqu'à ce que je sente Bella s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je ne rouvrais pas les yeux attendant qu'elle parle.

-Tu compte rester longtemps ainsi ? Me demandait-elle.

-Aussi longtemps qui le faudra, lui dis-je les yeux toujours fermer, je rouvrais les yeux et là regardais. Bella était toujours aussi belle, même avec ses cernes et son regard éteint.

-Tu faisais quoi au juste ?

-Je profitais d'une musique apaisante en t'attendant !

-Je n'entends rien, me dit-elle.

-Ecoute bien, lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Ferme les yeux et écoute le bruit de la mer, écoute les vagues s'écrasé contre le sable, laisse toi bercé par ce chant de la nature.

-Parfois tu me fais peur, me dit-elle en souriant légèrement les yeux toujours fermé.

-C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, lui dis-je en me remettant face à la mer.

-C'est vrai que c'est agréable me dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

-On est tellement préoccupé par ce qui nous arrive, le boulot, la famille, les amis, les factures qu'on ne prend pas le temps d'écouter la nature. C'est tellement plus agréable que n'importe quel divertissement.

-Surement par ce que nos problèmes sont plus important, dit-elle fixant la mer profonde.

-Bella…dit moi pourquoi on ne te voit plus ?

-Je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment, dit-elle sans me regardé.

\- Donc tu ne nous évite pas ? Tu ne m'évite pas ?

-Je…je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête c'est tout.

-Tu sais les amis ça ne sers pas qu'à faire la fête ! On peut aussi s'entraidé, écouté les problèmes des autres, leurs donné des conseils, ou leurs donné la bonne direction à prendre. Parler aide à sens sortir, si tu en parle à personne et que tu gardes tout pour toi ça va finir par te tué à petit feu.

-Parfois même la vie est contre vous, et là c'est impossible à sens sortir même avec tout l'aide du monde.

-Parle-moi Bella…dit moi ce qui te tourmente, s'il te plaît…

-Je ne peux pas, et cela ne changeras rien, dit-elle en baissant la tête jouant avec ses doigts. J'ai déjà essayé, j'ai parlé à Alice et Rosalie mais rien n'as changé.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas les bonnes personnes ! Bella ne te renferme pas, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir ainsi. Je passais ma main sur sa joue et Bella fermais les yeux sous ce contact, lançant un soupir sortir de sa bouche.

-Edward…je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Imagine que tu dois prendre une décision, la plus grande de toute ta vie. La plus importante aussi, cette décision pourrait à jamais changer ta vie pour toujours. Que choisirais-tu de faire ? Etre raisonnable même si tu sais que tu vas souffrir au final car c'est mal, où alors être égoïste penser qu'à toi ?

-Si je savais quel genre de décision c'était sa serais plus facile, Bella me fit non de la tête puis regardais au loin attendant ma réponse, je repris. Etre raisonnable n'est pas toujours le bon choix, bien sûr sa peut être aussi mieux pour nous, mais dans ce cas jamais on ne prendrait de risque. Etre égoïste c'est aussi se permettre des choses que l'on ne croyait jamais pouvoir faire, cela nous permet aussi de vivre pour nous. La vie es trop courte pour que l'on soit raisonnable tout le temps, il faut la vivre a font et profité de chaque instant, ce n'est pas par ce que tu es raisonnable que tu cour aucun risque pour l'avenir.

-Tu le pense vraiment ? Me demandait-elle en me regardant enfin, je pouvais voir de l'espoir sur son visage.

-Bien sûr, je ne serais pas ou j'en suis si j'avais était raisonnable. Bella quand le groupe c'est créé j'avais eu une peur bleu. J'avais peur que cela ne marche pas, que le groupe se dissous, que cette mauvaise aventure me face détesté la musique qui était ma passion. Il y avait aussi ma famille, je ne voulais pas les décevoir, et aussi être loin d'eux, ne pas vivre en leurs présence, louper leurs vie. Mais au contraire, on a jamais était aussi souder, on apprécie d'autant plus les moments passé ensemble. Et le groupe marche très bien, toute mes peurs étaient infondé. J'ai répondue à ta question ?

-Je crois, me dit-elle me souriant un peu.

Je lui prenais la main et lui proposait une balade le long de la plage. Nous nous baladions sans parlé, le silence était apaisant, je n'avais toujours pas lâché sa main, nos doigts était entrelacés. Une personne qui nous connaissait pas aurait pensé que nous étions un couple à cette pensée je sourie bêtement.

-Pourquoi tu souries ? Me demandait Bella, je nous arrêtais me retrouvant face à elle.

-Je me disais juste que j'étais bien là avec toi, lui mentis-je.

-Oh, oui c'est agréable ici.

-Je ne parlais pas vraiment de l'endroit Bella, à mes mots je vis de petite rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir et passais une mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, j'ai eu droit à un sourire un peu plus présent. J'aimerais te voir tous les jours avec ce sourire, je déteste te voir malheureuse.

Je m'approchais doucement de son visage, j'avais très envie de l'embrassé. Bella regardais également mes lèvres elle en avait autant envie que moi. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me repousse, elle avait besoins de temps, du temps je lui donnerais. Je posais donc mes lèvres sur sa joue toujours rougi, j'embrassais sa peau délicate plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait, et reculais à regret l'entraînant avec moi vers ma voiture.

-On va où, me demandait-elle en voyant que on sortait de la plage.

-J'ai ma voiture pas loin, je te ramène, et ce n'est pas une question, lui dis-je.

-D'accord, mais je peux rentrer à pied…ou pas me dit-elle voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de rentré à pieds.

Nous marchions en direction de ma voiture parlant de nos endroits préféré, quand je réalisais que on était déjà arrivé et que je ne savais toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Bella…lui dis-je la positionnant contre ma portière pour qu'elle me regarde. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ? Elle me fit non de la tête, regardant ses pieds, je lui relevais son visage du bout de mes doigts pour qu'elle me regarde. Promet juste que l'on va se revoir vite, et que tu ne te renfermeras plus ainsi !

-Je te le promets, me dit-elle son regard ancré dans le mien. Je lui fis un baiser sur son front, et lui ouvrais la portière passagère.

Une fois la porte fermé, je faisais le tour et allé m'assoir côté conducteur. Je vis Bella sourire en secouant la tête. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

-Tu sais que tu as des manières dépassé ?

-Ma mère m'a toujours appris la galanterie, la chose la plus importante pour elle. Et si je n'étais pas galant envers la gente féminine elle le saurait tôt ou tard, ne me demande pas comment et je passerais un sale quart d'heure.

Je la vis sourire mais ne disait rien de plus, nous faisions le trajet en silence. Malheureusement le trajet était très court et nous étions arrivés à l'appartement très vite. Une fois arrêté je faisais le tour avant que Bella ouvre sa potière et le faisait pour elle. Bella me fit un petit sourire, pas vraiment très convaincant. Je l'accompagné jusqu'à la porte.

-Tu peux être rassurée maintenant, je suis chez moi, me dit-elle en déverrouillant la porte, j'appuyais sur celle-ci pour pas qu'elle l'ouvre. Mon bras au-dessus d'elle, Bella se retournais et on se retrouvait face à face.

-Avant de rentrer dans ta demeure, dit moi quand je pourrais revoir se doux visage ? Lui dis-je en lui caressant sa joue du dos de ma main la frôlant.

-Lors d'une prochaine soirée…peut-être…

-C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais espéré entendre, lui dis-je en reculant.

-Jogging demain ? Me proposait-elle.

-Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui vue qu'il est près de 2h00 ?

-Edward…tu as vue l'heure, j'ai besoins au moins de 9h00 de sommeil moi.

-Bon…demain alors, lui dis-je à regret.

-Bonne nuit Edward, me dit-elle avant de poser ses douces lèvres sur ma joue et de fermer la porte.

-Bonne nuit Bella, dis-je bien trop tard, ma main encore sur ma joue, là ou Bella m'avait embrassé.

* * *

La suite es déjà écrite à vous de me dire se que vous en pensez ! Qu'avez vous pensez du conseil d'Edward?


	15. Chapitre 15 le centre

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Je vous l'ai dit plus j'ai de reviews plus j'écris vite, ça me donne une inspiration de dingue, j'ai déjà deux chapitre de prés donc ça ne tient qu'à vous.**

 **Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews continué et vous serez récompensé bisou….vous adores.**

Chapitre 15

Point de vue de Bella

Le réveille fut très difficile, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de balancer mon réveil et de rester sous la couette. Mais mon corps en avait décidé autrement, d'un coup sans prévenir j'avais ressentie la nausée montée et avais filé à la salle de bain. Je vomissais tout mon repas que j'avais pris avant de me coucher. J'avais était pris d'une fringale et bien je le regrettais à présent. Je vomissais encore quand j'entendais quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

-Bella tu va bien ? Me demandait Alice. Je relevais ma tête de la cuvette, m'essuyais la bouche et tirais la chasse d'eau.

-C'est rien Alice, je vais bien, lui dis-je.

Je prenais ma douche, me brossais les dents et m'habillais. Je n'avais pas fait vraiment attention ces derniers jours mais mon jeans me serrer un peu au niveau de la taille. Je me regardais dans le miroir en effet, on pouvait voir un léger gonflement au niveau de mon ventre, sa commençais à se voir. Je caressais mon ventre sans m'en apercevoir, ce petit être était là….il n'avait rien demandé lui, il était si…si innocent, je ne pouvais pas lui faire vivre le même enfer que moi.

Je secouais la tête, j'aurais le temps de penser à ça tout à l'heure. J'avais rendez-vous au centre du planning familial cette après-midi, il était temps de faire ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde.

J'avais écouté ce qu'Edward m'avait dit, mais je ne lui avais pas dit que j'attendais son bébé. Je sais que dans le font il avait peut-être raison, mais le risque ce n'était pas moi qui le prenais, sa toucherais directement le….le bébé. J'allais dans la cuisine avalée quelque chose pour la journée, Alice travaillait sur ses croquis dans le salon.

-Bonjours Alice, lui dis-je.

-Tu va mieux ? Me demandait-elle en venant s'assoir au bar de la cuisine.

-Oui…nausée matinal je suppose, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es rentré tard hier soir, je me suis inquiété !

-Fallait pas, j'étais…j'étais avec Edward, lui dis-je, elle ne paraissait pas étonné.

-Rose ma appelé quand tu es parti, elle m'a dit que vous deviez parler. Edward n'as pas arrêté de nous poser des questions sur toi, on dirait que tu lui plais. Me dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Va pas t'imaginé des choses, on est ami c'est tout. Lui dis-je un peu trop sèchement.

-Ouais si tu le dit, et vous aviez parlé de quoi ?

-Beaucoup de choses, Alice je dois y allé, on se voit plus tard, lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

-Et tu vas où ? Me demandait-elle inquiète.

-Pas me suicidé Ali, lui dis-je en soufflant. J'ai un rendez-vous c'est tout alors arrête de t'inquiéter !

-On peut se voir après ? Il faut bien que l'on parle du….enfin du….oh et puis zut comment je dois l'appelé moi….

-Tu veux parler de l'être qui grandi en moi ?

-Oui, Bella je connais ton point de vue…mais si tu nous laissais t'aider on pourrait….

-Plus tard Alice, là j'ai rendez-vous, lui dis-je voulant couper court à la conversation.

-Ok, me dit-elle en retournant à ses croquis n'insistant pas cette fois.

Je prenais mon sac et partait, le centre n'était pas loin, à cinq minute de notre appartement. Cela me permettait de repenser à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, avorté. En sortant du centre se sera comme si il n'aurait jamais existé.

C'était dur de me dire ça, lui n'y était pour rien, et pourtant j'allais mettre fin à ses jours, il ne naîtra jamais, ne verras jamais le jour. Edward ne serras jamais que j'avais attendu un enfant de lui, je me demandais bien quel aurait était sa réaction si l'avais sue. Aurait-il était heureux ? En colère ? Je ne le serais jamais, il ne le serait jamais, je garderais se secret tout au fond de moi.

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mon visage, je les essuyais avant de rentrer dans le centre. C'était un endroit assez éclairé, des murs peints en violet pastel, des chaises, des plantes comme chez un médecin. Je me présentais à l'accueil, on me disait d'attendre sur une chaise que on allait venir me cherché. Je n'attendais pas bien longtemps quand j'entendais une voix familière.

-Bella ! Je relevais la tête pour voir Rosalie qui s'approchait de moi, elle se mit à ma hauteur. Que fait tu là ma belle ?

-Ça se voit pas, j'en mets fin, lui dis-je en essuyant les larmes qui continuais à tomber. Elle regardait autour d'elle pendant que moi j'essayé de retenir mes larmes.

-Vien avec moi, me dit-elle en prenant ma main. Je ne protestais pas, j'en avais pas la force, prendre cette décision me détruisait bien plus que je l'avais pensé. Rosalie me fit assoir dans un bureau, elle prenait place à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se trouvait au planning familial.

-Bella…avant que tu fasses ça, il faut que je t'explique…que je te dise…je n'ai pas…quand Alice ma connu j'étais totalement fermer, insociable, personne n'osé me parlé. Il ma fallut des années pour me remettre…

-De quoi tu parles Rosalie ? Je ne comprends rien.

-Laisse-moi t'expliqué, ça s'est passé avant de rencontré Emmett. Je sortais avec Royce, un homme très beau et qui avait de l'argent une bonne situation, j'étais jeune et ne voyais seulement ce que je voulais voire. Bref, un jour j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de lui, je n'avais que 18 ans à l'époque. Quand j'ai voulue lui dire, j'ai courue jusqu'à chez lui et là j'ai surpris une conversation. Il était en train de programmer une attaque terroriste avec des amis à lui. Je suis vite partit et j'ai avertis le chef de la police, j'étais horrifié sur ce que j'avais vue et entendue mais ne pouvais nier les faits. Plus tard j'ai appris qu'il se droguait et vendais de la drogue même à des enfants. J'ai décidé d'avorter avant qu'il soit trop tard, je ne pouvais pas faire un enfant malheureux, de plus j'avais aucun moyens de l'élevé. J'ai toujours sue que c'était la meilleur chose à faire mais n'empêche sa ma détruis, quand je suis reparti du planning familiale j'étais plus la même. Avorté ma détruit de l'intérieur, j'ai ressentie comme si on m'arrachait mon âme, à la suite pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur je me scarifié pour ressentir autre chose, j'avais besoins d'avoir ses quelques minutes de paix, la douleur physique était plus supportable que la douleur d'avoir…d'avoir avorté de mon bébé. Je m'en suis sortis grâce à Alice et à mon mari.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça, c'est affreux. Lui dis-je horrifié par ce qu'elle avait vécu, je pouvais voire toute la tristesse dans son regard et des larmes coulé sur ses joues qu'elle essuyait très vite.

-Depuis je viens ici plusieurs fois par semaine, j'aide les jeunes filles à prendre la meilleurs décision pour elle, même si des fois cela me rappelle mon bébé, il restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur. Bella réfléchis bien, crois-tu réellement que c'est la bonne décision ? Tu as vécu tellement d'horreur, je ne suis pas sûr que tu arrives a surmonté cette peine, tu as bien trop de douleurs en toi. Dit moi ce que toi tu as envie, ne pense pas à tes problèmes, pense à ton désir à toi.

Je réfléchissais regardant mon ventre qui habitait ce petit être, la vérité me faisait face, mon cœur l'avait toujours sue.

-Je…si ma vie ne serait pas aussi …aussi dangeureuse….je crois que j'aurais aimé avoir ce bébé. J'aurais tout donné pour lui. Lui dis-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

-Alors garde le, Bella laisse pas se monstre tout te prendre. Il ta déjà temps pris, ta famille, ton meilleur ami, le laisse pas prendre aussi ton bébé. Bats toi, bats toi pour ton bébé, pour ton avenir, bats toi pour lui, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon ventre à son tour.

-Mais si…

-Tu ne seras pas seul Bella, on sera tous avec toi. Et si tu le souhaite on racontera tout aux autres pour t'éviter de replongé dans tous ses mauvais souvenirs. J'étais complétement choqué…Rosalie….ferait tout ça pour moi, une fille qu'elle venait de rencontré y a même pas deux mois.

-Tu ferais ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sûr, et on t'aidera à retrouver le père si tu le souhaite. Je baissais la tête, pouvais-je lui dire ?

-Je sais déjà qui c'est, lui avouais-je.

-Ah bon mais tu as dit q…

\- Je ne pouvais pas le dire devant Alice, elle me tuerait….c'est…c'est Edward.

-Quoi ? Mais tu le connais seulement depuis…

-J'ai découvert seulement y a deux semaine que c'était lui le fameux inconnue de la boîte, je ne savais vraiment pas qui il était ce soir-là je te le jure.

-Waouh…et tu lui as dit que tu étais enceinte ?

-NON…je ne peux pas, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Imagine qui ne veut plus me voire, ou…

-Edward n'est pas comme ça, et Alice seras d'autant plus heureuse, elle sera tata ! Me dit-elle avec une excitation dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas….

-Tu veux toujours avorté ? Me demandait-elle.

-Je…non, je crois…je crois que je l'es jamais voulue.

-Alors sort d'ici ta gynécologue ta donnée des consignes ? Me demandait-elle en me souriant légèrement.

-Juste des vitamines prénatales à prendre, je pense que je vais passer à la pharmacie. Je me levais prêtes à sortir de cette endroits. Rosalie, l'appelais-je.

-Oui Bella ?

-Merci, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras en la serrant fors, elle avait sauvé mon enfant et moi-même par la même occasion.

-De rien ma belle, allé va te reposer, je te veux en forme pour demain soir.

Je sortais tout juste du centre quand je réalisé enfin. Moi Isabella Swan était enceinte, et j'allais avoir un bébé, son bébé. Je vivrais pour lui ou elle, peut m'importait si c'était une fille ou un garçon tout ce qui m'importait c'était que désormais ce petit être était devenue ma raison de vivre et que jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Je me battrais pour cette enfant, je me battrais jusqu'à mourir pour lui.

Je passais à la pharmacie avant de rentrer, quand je fus rentré Alice travaillait toujours sur ses croquis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demandait-elle en me montrant le sac que je tenais.

-Des vitamines prénatales. Oh et Alice prend tes affaires on sort ! L'avertis-je, elle me regardait étonné.

-Pou….pourquoi ?

-J'ai un besoins urgent de vêtement, les miens commencent à être trop petit, et dans les prochains mois je vais devenir une grosse baleine.

-QUOI….MAIS TU….

-Je vais avoir un bébé Alice, lui dis-je en souriant.

-JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE FELICIATTION ! Criait-elle en me sautant dans mes bras, je riais avec elle. Allé vite avant que les magasins ferment, me dit-elle en m'empoignant le bras.

Nous passions le reste de la journée dans les magasins, Alice me faisait essayé une multitude de vêtement de grossesse, je prenais seulement quelques pantalons. Je savais que mon ventre allé encore s'arrondir, mais pour l'instant sa me suffisait amplement.

Ma prochaine étape, le dire à Edward. Alice et Rosalie avait raison, je n'avais pas le choix ce bébé avait un papa, et Edward avait autant de droit sur cette enfant que moi.

J'avais aussi autre chose à faire, je devais appeler une personne de confiance au FBI, Sam m'avait aidé à m'enfuir des États-Unis, il était à la recherche de l'assassin de mes parents. J'espère qu'il avait du nouveau, cette histoire devrait être réglé au plus tôt, cette homme devrait être en prison. J'allais faire bouger les choses, il le fallait même si pour ça je devrais servir d'appât maintenant que je porte la vie, je refuse de me cacher en attendant qu'il me retrouve et tue mon enfant.

 **Oubliez pas le petit boutons !**


	16. Chapitre 16 séniorita

_**Voilà je remercier mes 3 fidèles lectrices ou lecteur lol, sur 200 ce n'est pas terrible mais leurs reviews me font vraiment plaisir et me donne envie de continué, merci merci merci.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture on se voit en bas…..**_

Chapitre 16

Point de vue de Bella

Ce soir c'était legrand soir, notre première soirée à thème au ROSME'T. Rosalie avait choisi le thème de l'Espagne, Emmett avait préparé des repas espagnol tel que des tapas, l'hornazo, ablondigas, et bien d'autre plat encore. Bien sûr il y avait des boissons dignes de l'Espagne, même la décoration avait était changé. Et bien sûr Alice c'était chargé de nous habillé en conséquence, elle m'avait confectionné une robe sur mesure.

Mon ventre commençais à se voir, mais vue que j'avais toujours rien dit à Edward je m'étais des vêtements un peu plus large qu'à la normal. Le bas de ma robe était de couleur violet foncé, le haut noir pour cacher mon petit ventre et un léger corset blanc qui faisait ressortir ma poitrine qui à mon grand malheur avait doublé de volume, j'avais déjà une belle poitrine avant mais là, c'était pire.

Alice m'avait attaché les cheveux en un chignon assez sophistiqué laissant quelques mèches sur les côtés de mon visage. Cotés maquillage, elle m'avait laissé faire, j'avais fait comme d'habitude sauf que j'avais mis du rouge à lèvres rouge vif.

J'enfilais mes chaussures, de simple ballerines avec un petit talon et m'apprêtais à partir quand je fus interpellé par Alice.

-Attend Bella tien, elle me tendait un châle noir léger qui m'allait jusqu'aux genoux. Il fait froid dehors couvre toi bien, et je n'aimerais pas que tu te fasses agresser.

Je la regardais rigolant, si j'étais sûr d'une chose c'était que je savais parfaitement me défendre à présent, si agresseur il y aurait ce n'est pas moi qui aurait mal mais lui.

-Je sais me défendre Alice, lui dis-je en roulant des yeux.

-Ouais…vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, c'est ce que me dit toujours ma maman. Au faite, tu ne pars pas après ton service, on se rejoint tous au restaurant pour fêter votre réussite. Me dit-elle en me souriant d'excitation.

-Attend que ce soit une réussite avant de le dire Alice ! Nous ne savions pas encore si beaucoup viendrais ce soir, nous ne prenions pas de réservation.

-Sa serait l'occasion pour annoncer ta grossesse, tu ne penses pas ? Oh non elle recommençait, elle me regardait essayant de me convaincre, je détournais les yeux.

-Non je…, j'aimerais attendre encore un peu. Le temps de retrouver son père tu comprends ? Lui dis-je en la regardant de nouveau, je n'aimais pas lui mentir…quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

-Tu va faire comment ? Me demandait-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, allé je file, lui dis-je ne voulant pas plus lui mentir plus.

J'adoré Alice mais j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille d'avoir couché avec son frère, je faisais que repousser le moment je le savais mais c'était déjà ça de pris. En plus je devais déjà me préoccupé de l'annoncer à Edward ce qui était pas du tout facile.

Nous étions devenue de bon ami c'est derniers temps, nous faisons même tous nos joggings ensemble, mais je n'avais pas trouvé la force de lui avouer. A chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à lui dire, je me dégonflais.

Le monde affluais au ROSME'T, toute nos tables étaient prises, la salle était pleine. Nous avions installé les tables de sorte que l'on puisse avoir de l'espace pour une piste de dance. Tous les clients était venue habillé dans le thème de la soirée, certains dansait le flamenco et d'autres admirais le spectacle. Rosalie avait fait venir des danseurs professionnels de flamenco qui animerait un peu la soirée, ils feront des spectacles de dance plusieurs fois dans la soirée.

Je savais que on finirait très tard, j'avais donc fait une sieste pour tenir et même aillant dormis je n'étais pas sur de tenir. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Rosalie et Emmett avait besoins de moi ce soir, et Alice avait proposé de venir nous aidé s'il le fallait.

La soirée se passait vraiment bien, les clients était contents, certain laissé même des pourboires promettant de revenir très vite.

Le groupe de flamenco avait fait des heureux, invitant même les clients à danser avec eux. Et avec la chance que j'avais un des danseurs m'avait incité à danser avec lui chose que j'avais refusé, prétextant avoir beaucoup de client à servir se soir ce qui n'était pas faut.

Nous avions presque fini, il restait deux tables de client qui finissait leurs repas, en attendant un signe de leurs part je débarrassais les dernière tables. Quand le même danseur que tout à l'heure me demandait à nouveau de danser avec lui, j'hésitais. Moi et la dance cela faisait deux, mais pris par un élan de courage qui m'était encore inconnue, j'avais fini par accepter.

C'était vraiment un belle homme en plus, peau mate, cheveu noir, une barde de deux jours et ces vêtement lui allait à perfection soulignant ce que je pouvais deviner une belle tablette de chocolat. J'avais eu peur de tomber, ou de lui marcher sur ses pieds durant la dance, mais non. Il me faisait voler à travers la salle, me manipulant comme une marionnette, c'était…impressionnant. J'étais très heureuse que la dance se termine, j'avais senti la nausée me monté. Le danseur me baisait la main comme dans un film ce qui m'avait fait rire. J'étais encore dans ses bras quand je vue Edward descendre en cuisine.

Point de vue d'Edward

J'arrivais au ROSME'T quand je la vis. Bella…elle dansait avec un…avec un homme très bien fait, elle était resplendissante dans sa robe. Ces dernières semaines nous nous étions rapprochés pour mon plus grand plaisir, au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais à la connaître je l'apprécier encore plus. Ces dernier temps je ne pensais qu'à elle, déjà avant je penser beaucoup à Bella, mais là c'était encore pire.

Elle éclairait mes journées quand j'étais avec elle, et quand je rentrais chez mes parents je composais quasiment tout le temps ne voyant mes parents très peut. J'étais comme paralysé, il fallait que mes émotions sorte, et c'est ainsi que je me sentais mieux en jouant de mon piano ou de ma guitare. Mes doigts joué de mon instrument sans que je réfléchisse, sa sortais tout seul, mes doigts était comme possédé.

Malheureusement tout bonheur à une fin, notre agent nous avait appelé nous repartions pour quelques concerts dans toute la France, cela allait durer un mois. Je redoutais notre départ, j'avais peur que Bella rencontre quelqu'un, je voulais être se quelqu'un.

Voilà pourquoi quand j'avais vu cette homme lui faire un baiser sur la main de Bella, cela avait était comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. J'avais mal, et le rire de Bella m'avait rendue fou de rage, je n'avais pas le droit de réagir de la sorte. J'étais qui moi pour elle ? Juste un ami, une connaissance avec qui elle avait juste couché une fois.

J'étais rien, et pourtant la voir dans les bras d'un autre homme me rendait malade.

J'étais donc partie voir Emmett en cuisine, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer et piqué une crise.

-Hey Ed, tu es déjà là ? Me demandait Emmett en plein rangement.

-Si tu veux je repars, lui dis-je en lui faisant une accolade virile.

-Aide moi plutôt, ta vue Bella ? Me dit-il en me donnant la vaisselle sale pour que je la range dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Oui…elle était légèrement occupée à danser avec un mec, lui dis-je un peu trop sèchement.

-Oh mais notre petit Eddy es jaloux, me dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Puff, n'importe quoi. Je lui tournais le dos énervé par ses propos, je n'étais pas jaloux, juste…juste énervé.

-Allé tu peux me le dire à moi que Bella te plait…

-Pas du tout, où va tu cherché ça toi ? Je me posais contre levier les bras croisé contre mon torse, en jetant un regard à Emmett.

\- En vous regardant tout simplement, faudrait être aveugle pour pas le voir ! Me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais bas tu te trompes, je…

-Salut Edward, dit Bella en entrant dans la cuisine me coupant. Elle était encore plus belle de prés, incroyablement magnifique. Je me calmais directement en la voyant même si j'étais encore un peu énervé rien que d'imaginé ce mec posé les mains sur son corps, je secouais ma tête comme pour enlever ses images de mes pensées.

-Salut, lui dis-je simplement.

-Ta besoins d'aide Emmett ? J'ai bientôt fini de débarrassé les tables. Lui dit-elle en rangeant la vaisselle dans le grand lave-vaisselle du restaurant.

-Non ta bien bossé, fini de ranger et ensuite pose toi, Alice et Edward vont se charger de mettre la table pour nous.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu range ta vaisselle moi ? Lui dis-je un peut sèchement.

-Vien je vais te montrer, me dit calmement Bella en me prenant la main, m'entrainant avec elle dans la grande salle.

Son contacte me donnait des frissons, je me calmer d'autant plus, j'aurais aimé garder sa main dans la mienne bien plus longtemps mais arrivé devant un placard elle me lâchait.

-Tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux ici, je fini et je vais t'aider, me dit-elle en débarrassant la dernière table.

Je prenais les assiettes, verres, couvert que j'avais besoins et retrouvait Bella qui m'indiquais sur quelle table nous nous installerions.

-Alors…pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me saluer tout à l'heure ? Je t'es vue partir directement en cuisine. Me dit-elle en mettant le couvert alors que moi je la regardais.

-Tu danser avec cette homme alors…, lui dis-je en passant nerveusement ma main sur ma nuque gêner.

-Oh…c'était un des danseurs du groupe que Rosalie à fait venir, il m'avait déjà proposé de danser mais j'avais refusé….je pouvais pas refuser une seconde fois. Me dit-elle comme pour s'expliqué.

-D'accord lui dis-je seulement.

Une fois le couvert mit on se m'était à l'aise à la table, Bella me racontais que la soirée avait fait un cartons, que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrée dormir. Moi je la regardais seulement en l'écoutant, j'adorais entendre le son de sa voix. J'enregistrais se sons magique dans ma tête, et imprégnais son visage dans ma tête, elle allait tellement me manqué, un mois sans la voir, ce serait terriblement long. J'essayé de graver moi son visage, mais aussi son corps qui était magnifique comme toujours, mais dans cette robe elle était sublime. Sa poitrine était…sa robe la mettait vraiment en valeur.

Puis les autres arrivaient, Jasper et Alice était venue ensemble et avait emmené le dessert des crèmes de catalane. Un régal d'après Alice, nous mangeons des tapas qu'Emmett avait préparé et passion un agréable moment comme à chaque fois que l'on organise ce genre de repas.

-Cela va me manquer, sort Jasper une fois le repas terminé en buvant son café. Tout le monde le regardait intrigué par ce qu'il avait dit.

-Pourquoi ? Dit ma sœur en nous regardant tout deux. Vous ne partez pas avant cinq mois non ? Quel bourde, Jasper avait lancé cette bombe sans le savoir, ma sœur allait me tué.

-Oups, désolé Ed je pensais qu'ils étaient au courant, me dit Jazz essayant de se faire tout petit.

-Au courant de quoi ? Nous dit Alice s'énervant. J'étais mal partis moi.

-Alice calme toi, nous l'avions appris ce matin…nous partons en tourner dans quelques jours.

-Mais vous venez juste de rentrer, et vos six mois de pause c'est pour quand ? S'énervait-elle.

-On est rentré plus tôt Lice, il s'agit seulement de quelques concerts.

-Combien de temps cette fois ? Dit Alice en soupirant se callant contre sa chaise.

-Un mois, peut-être plus, on ne s'est pas encore.

Je regardais Bella, qui elle fixé son assiette sans soucié. Comme si elle était ailleurs, était-elle triste de notre départ ou pensez-t-elle à autre chose ? Je ne pouvais pas le dire, seulement que le reste de la soirée elle restait silencieuse.

Alice était triste de notre départ, je me doutais que c'était plus Jasper qui allait lui manqué que moi. Ils c'étaient vraiment beaucoup rapproché ses deux-là, j'en étais heureux pour Jasper, il n'avait pas eu un passé facile, il m'méritait de trouver le bonheur. De plus il faisait du bien à ma sœur, elle était plus calme en sa présence.

Point de vue de Bella

Nous étions enfin rentrés chez nous avec Alice, je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis l'annonce d'Edward. Il allait partir d'un jour à l'autre sans savoir que j'attendais un enfant de lui. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, il fallait que je lui dise avant qu'il ne parte.

A son retour j'aurais déjà plus de rondeur, et je voulais qu'il soit au courant avant tout le monde bien que Alice le savait déjà, il était important qu'il le sache de ma bouche avant que cela se voit. Que dirait-il si j'attendais son retour le ventre bien rond.

J'avais tellement peur de sa réactions, j'aurais aussi aimé qu'il soit là pour l'annoncé à sa sœur, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de lui dire toute seul. Bien que je ne sais pas si il acceptera cette grossesse, de plus que je devrais lui dire tout mon passé pour qu'il puisse juger de la situation lui-même, après tout c'est son bébé que je m'étais en danger.

-Bella ça va ? Me demandait Alice en me voyant ne pas bouger depuis que l'on était rentré.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais…j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça, dit je me disais que si Edward ne revenait pas on pourrait utiliser sa chambre pour ton bébé. Je doute bien que tu veux qu'il ait sa chambre, en même temps tu seras une maman et une femme, quand tu feras rentrer des hommes faudra bien…

\- Non mais tu n'es pas bien, je ne vais pas inviter d'inconnue ici pour coucher ! Maintenant que ce petit être grandi en moi je vais faire les choses bien, une vie stable et sécurisante pour ce petit bout de choux. Dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

-Mais Bella tu ne vas pas faire de crois sur le sexe, tu restes une femme avant tout.

Comment pouvez-t-elle pensé ça, comment pouvez-t-elle penser que j'invite d'autres hommes dans mon lit alors que j'étais enceinte…d'Edward, même si elle le savait pas. A présent je devais être responsable pour le bébé.

-Tu te rappelle la fois où j'ai eu une aventure ? Et bien tout ça c'est fini pour moi, je vais me consacré au bébé et uniquement au bébé, lui dis-je d'une voix sûr pour qu'elle comprenne bien que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

-Si tu es malheureuse ton bébé le seras aussi, me dit-elle en prenant place sur le canapé. Au faite ta des nouvelles dans tes recherches sur le père ?

-Alice…lui dis-je râlant encore sur son envie de m'aider.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas l'élevé toute seule comme même, faut que ce mec assume ses responsabilités.

-Et s'il n'en voulait pas ? Lui dis-je en baissant la tête me tripotant nerveusement les mains. Alice me pris mes mains dans les siennes et je relevé la tête pour la regarder.

-Ce serais un idiot dans ce cas, allé ma belle t'inquiète pas moi je serais toujours là pour t'aider. Me dit-elle doucement.

-Merci Lice, dit quand je serais le sexe du bébé, tu viendras avec moi pour commencer à acheter des habits ?

-Bien sur quel question me dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Que je suis bête, lui dis-je en rigolant. Je vais me coucher, je suis vraiment fatigué, repris-je.

Je lui fis un gros bisou, et partait dans ma chambre, je pris une bonne douche et enfilé un pyjama. Je me regardais dans le miroir mon petit ventre grossissais de plus en plus, mais pour l'instant on ne voyait pas grand-chose, j'avais qu'une hâte le sentir bougé.

Une fois couché je m'endormis direct en pensant qu'il fallait que je parle à Edward rapidement.

 _ **Et voilà j'ai dû reprendre plusieurs fois ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous as plus. Prochain chapitre déjà écris ! A vous de joué si vous êtes gentil la suite demain ou ce soir sinon …..**_

 _ **J'ai oublié de vous demander ce que vous avez pensé du passé de notre beau Jazz….**_


	17. Chapitre 17 l'annonce

_**Un gros merci pour tous vos reviews je suis complètement fane !**_

 _ **Je vous ai concocté de petite surprise dans ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas autant qu'à moi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture…..**_

Chapitre 17

Point de vie d'Edward

Aujourd'hui était le jour de notre départ, je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis l'annonce de notre reprise de tournée, cela faisait deux jours. J'avais bien essayé de la voir mais j'étais pas mal occupé due à notre départ précipité et d'après ce qu'Alice me disait Bella n'était pratiquement pas chez elles.

Je préparais encore ma valise, partir ne m'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et Jasper était pareille, il m'avait fait part de ses sentiments envers Alice et voulait mon accord pour déclarer sa flamme à ma sœur. Je lui avais dit que cela ne me concerné pas, Alice faisait ce qu'elle voulait, et puis même si j'aurais mis mon grains de sel, elle m'aurait fait regretter le jour de ma naissance en faisant ça. Je l'avais rassuré lui disant que je n'aurais pas mieux rêvé pour ma sœur et que je serais ravi qu'il devienne mon futur beau-frère.

Je descendais au salon où toute ma famille nous attendait ainsi que Rose et Emmett, il ne manquait que Bella. J'avais espéré qu'elle vienne avant mon départ mais elle n'était pas là.

-Oh mon chéri tu vas tellement nous manqué, me dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Maman, râlais-je. Je vais revenir ne t'inquiète pas, la tournée devrait durer qu'un mois normalement, rigolais-je en lui frottant le dos.

Je me décollais de ma mère et me dirigeais vers mes amis et ma sœur. Je prenais ma sœur dans mes bras, la serrant fors contre moi, je n'aimais pas la laissé seul, mais à présent elle avait Bella.

-Bella ne viendras pas, lui dis-je en chuchotant dans son oreille. Ce n'était pas une question, je savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas, je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais.

-Désolé, c'est encore trop dur pour elle. Laisse lui du temps, un jour je la ferais venir ici, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle était désolé de ne pas avoir pue te voir avant ton départ, mais que elle te souhaite un bon voyage.

Je souris à ma sœur, mais au fond de moi j'étais triste, j'aurais aimé la voire une dernière fois avant de partir. Je faisais une accolade à Emmett qui as sa grande habitude me dit de ne pas trop faire des folies avec pas mal de sous entendue. Rosalie me pris dans ses bras, je voyais bien que quelques choses la tracassait mais elle ne dit rien.

Mes parents eux m'accompagnait au bus qui venait nous cherché, mais je leurs disait qu'ils pouvaient repartir avant que le bus ne part, cela allait prendre un peu de temps et je voulais juste attendre dans le bus, seul ruminant sur la non présence de Bella. C'était la première fois que je me sentais si mal en partant en tournée.

Jasper était déjà dans le bus, je donnais mes bagages au conducteur, puis commençais à monter dans le bus quand je crue entendre quelqu'un m'appeler. Et pas n'importe quelle voix, je me retournais toujours sur les marches du bus pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé. Et je la vis, Bella…elle était venue, mon visage rayonnait face à une Bella qui courrait vers moi hurlant mon prénom pour pas que je monte dans le bus. Je faisais demi-tour et descendait du bue allant à sa rencontre le sourire aux lèvres.

Bella arrivait jusqu'à moi essoufflé, les joues toute rouges.

-Ed…Edward, j'ai crue…que…que j'arriverais…trop tard, me dit-elle toute essoufflé.

-Respire Bella, respire, rigolais-je la voyant à bout de souffle, elle avait due vraiment courir vite pour arriver jusqu'ici.

-Je…je suis désolé…j'aurais aimé te voir…avant que tu partes, me dit-elle sa respiration se calment peu à peu.

-J'ai encore quelques minutes avant que le bus parte. Bella comment ta sue ou je prenais mon bus ? Lui demandais-je.

-Alice, me dit-elle simplement en haussant des épaules.

-Oh oui que je suis bête, mais tu es venue à pied de l'appartement ? Lui demandais-je surpris qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici à pied.

-En courant, il fallait…il fallait que je te dise quelque chose avant ton départ…

\- Cela ne pouvait pas attendre mon retour, rigolais-je mais j'arrêtais direct voyant qu'elle était très sérieuse. Un pli entre ses sourcils se formait sur son doux visage, le genre de plis qu'elle avait quand quelque chose la tracassait.

-Monsieur on va bientôt partir, me dit le chauffeur. Je lui montrais que j'avais compris et me retournais vers Bella, elle semblait angoisser.

-Bella que voulait tu me dire ?

-Je…je…oh mon dieu je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça… Me dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Voulait-elle me dire qu'elle m'aimé, qu'elle voulait que on tente quelque chose tous les deux ? Voulait-elle de moi comme moi je voulais d'elle ? Si on devait s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi, cela pourrais attendre mon retour.

-Tu pourras me le dire à mon retour, ne te force pas juste par ce que je pars, je vais revenir Bella, lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains. Elle remontait la tête et fixé son regard dans le mien, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était déterminer.

-Non, j'ai bien trop attendue. J'aurais due te le dire dès que je l'es découverts, si tu savais comme je regrette de pas te l'avoir dit avant. Et de devoir te le dire comme ça.

-Bella je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, lui dis-je en lui caressant ses mains.

Que voulait-elle me dire de si urgent ? Elle me faisait peur là, vue son regard c'était très important. Bella fermer les yeux et prenais une grande inspiration avant de se lancer en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je…je suis enceinte !

Je la regardais n'y croyant pas mes oreilles, j'avais du mal comprendre.

-QU…QUOI ? Lui dis-je choqué et croyant avoir mal entendue, sur le coup je lui avais lâché les mains.

-Je suis enceinte Edward !

Non ce n'était pas possible, non pas ma Bella. Qui avait osé la touché ? Qui était cet homme qui avait osé toucher ma Bella.

-Mais…enfin…enceinte ! Lui dis-je n'y croyant toujours pas, mon cœur se brisé en mille morceau, elle était enceinte, ma Bella était enceinte d'un autre, j'étais dévasté. Je la regardais dans les yeux essayant de voir si elle disait vraiment la vérité, puis je regardais son ventre, puis de nouveau ses yeux, non ce n'était pas possible.

-Oui j'avais peur de te le dire, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à te l'avoué, j'avais peur que tu ne l'accepte pas, me dit-elle d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

-Et le père du bébé c'est qui ? Un autre coup d'un soir ? Lui dis-je un trop froidement. Savoir qu'un autre homme l'avait touché, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, touché son corps me m'était hors de moi. Cette ordure l'avait marqué à vie, si je l'aurais en face de moi je l'aurais tué rien que pour l'avoir touché.

A mes mots je vue son regard et son visage changé, de la peur à la tristesse pour passer à la colère.

-Tu me prends pour qui, le père c'est toi, je suis enceinte de deux mois me dit-elle aussi sèchement que moi voir plus.

Non ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas y croire, nous avions fait l'amour qu'une fois et cela remonté à quasiment deux mois. Je ne pouvais pas être le père de son bébé, cette enfant n'était pas de mois, pas possible.

-Monsieur on part, me dit le chauffeur sortant sa tête du bus.

-J'arrive, lui dis-je en étant raide comme un piquet, j'étais trop choquer pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je serais les point tellement j'étais en colère.

-Edward…dit quelque chose, me dit Bella en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je là retirais aussi sec.

-Qui me dit que c'est le mien, après tout j'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, lui dis-je reprenant ses propres paroles lorsque qu'elle avait mis les choses au clair à l'appartement.

Bella me donnas une gifle monumentale, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait cette force, je posais ma main sur ma joue la frottant elle m'avait fait vraiment fait très mal.

-Je ne suis pas une pute, me crachait-elle. C'est ton enfant que tu le crois ou non, ce soir-là c'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose. Pour tout te dire je compter avorter, mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais me débrouillé seul.

Sur ce elle se retournait et me laissait là tout seul, toujours énervé. Je n'essayais même pas de la rattrapé, j'allais dans le bus et allé m'assoir au font loin de toute personne, je ne voulais en aucun cas devoir faire la conversation. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passé.

J'avais tant espérer la revoir avant mon départ mais pas comme ça, pas dans ses conditions. Bella était enceinte, et de moi en plus… enfin d'après ses dires.

D'accord on ne c'était pas protégé sur le coup, mais qu'avais-je pensé bon sang. Si vraiment cette enfant était de moi, que devrais-je faire ?

Elle m'avait dit vouloir avorter. Est-ce que c'est ce que je souhaitais ? Voulais-je d'un enfant à mon âge ? De plus Bella et moi n'étions même pas en couple.

Je ne réalisais toujours pas, Bella…enceinte…de moi. Bella…portant mon enfant…ce n'était pas possible.

Bella m'avait dit qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois, je regardais mon agendas sur mon portable, les dates correspondait. Et merde…qu'avais-je fait, j'avais était irresponsable ce soir-là, mais à quoi je penser.

En plus ma réaction face à sa grossesse…j'avais était idiot, un triple idiot, je connaissais Bella. Du moins je crois la connaitre, jamais elle me pardonnera la façon que je l'es traité. Je l'ai presque traité de pute, passant d'un homme à l'autre.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. Je descendais comme un automate du bus, prenait mes affaires et allait en direction de notre bus de tournée qui nous attendait garé toujours à la même place.

-Hey Edward attend, me dit Jasper courant jusqu'à moi pour me rattraper. Ba alors je t'es vue avec Bella avant que tu montes dans le bus hyper énervé qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demandait-il inquiet.

-Rien, lui dis-je encore énervé, mais cette fois contre moi.

-Hey mon pote, c'est moi Jazz dit moi ce qui ne va pas, me dit-il en se mettant devant moi pour que je m'arrête.

Je regardais au loin derrière lui, j'étais trop mal, comment…comment cela était possible.

-Elle est enceinte mec, Bella est enceinte, lui dis-je réalisant qu'elle l'était vraiment en le disant les mots à voix haute.

-Merde, désolé pour toi, tu dois être vert de jalousie.

-Quoi lui dis-je. Complètement perdue face à sa réaction.

-Ba oui je doute que tu aurais préféré qu'elle soit enceinte de toi, me dit-il comme si c'était évident.

-C'est le cas, lui dis-je. Elle dit que c'est le mien !

-Tu sais mec, d'après ce que j'ai vu tu es fou de cette fille. Tu devrais prendre les choses du bon côté à présent Bella à une part de toi en elle, et ce pour toujours. Je sais bien que tu imaginé pas les choses de cette façon, c'est certes très rapide. Mais tu es raide dingue d'elle, alors qu'elle porte ton enfant….

-J'ai merdé Jazz, lui dis-je réalisant ce qu'il disait était vrai. J'étais fou de Bella, mais de là à avoir un bébé !

-Pourquoi ta réagis comment ? Me demandait-il.

-Je lui ai demandé comment je pouvais savoir si c'était vraiment le mien, elle m'a giflé disant que ce n'était pas une pute.

-Tes vraiment dans la merde mon pote, quand ta sœur va savoir ça elle va te tuer et tu peux dire adieu pour avoir une chance avec Bella. Me dit-il en rigolant.

-Oh merde Alice, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Tu crois que Bella va lui en parlé ? Lui demandais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-C'est sa coloc, donc elle va être obligé...

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle compté avorter ! Lui dis-je.

-Ah et toi tu en pense quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas mec, franchement j'ai déjà du mal à encaisser le choc là. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça, tu m'imagine toi avec un bébé ? On est quasiment toute l'année sur la route, appart quand on enregistre !

-C'est une décision à prendre à deux ça, si elle t'en a parlé c'est qu'elle voulait sans doute ton avis, sinon elle te l'aurait pas dit, me dit-il sure de lui.

-Ta surement raison, en plus je n'ai pas son numéro comment je vais faire pour la contacter ?

-Je doute qu'elle veule te parler pour le moment !

-Oui ta surement raison, allé faut que l'on se dépêche on va entendre Azazel si on est en retard.

Nous allions donc au bus déposé nos affaires et montons dans le bus où presque tout le groupe était là, nous les saluons, et j'allais m'assoir quand je sentais mon portable vibrer signe que j'avais un message, je regardais le correspondant Rosalie.

Salut j'espère pour toi que ta tournée va durer un moment car quand tu reviens tu vas passer un sale moment je te le garantie, Bella es rentré dans un sale état. Rose.

Oh non, j'étais vraiment un idiot fini, j'avais fait du mal à Bella. Comment elle pourra me pardonné de mon comportement ? Et Rose savait quoi au juste ? Je décidais de lui répondre.

Bella va bien ? Tu sais quoi au juste ? Ed.

J'eu une réponse assez rapidement.

Je sais tout Edward, quand Bella as découvert sa grossesse elle était effondré à cause de son passé que tu découvriras quand elle décidera à t'en parlé, enfin…si elle le fait un jour. Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Bella nous es revenue en larmes à l'appartement, elle s'est écroulé en nous voyant, là elle s'est endormie épuisé par ses pleurs. Rose.

J'avais mal, mal pour ce que j'avais fait à Bella, mal pour ma réaction débile. Comment je pourrais me regarder dans un miroir après ça ?

Je n'ai pas eu la réaction que j'aurai due avoir je l'avoue, mais merde Rose tu voulais que je réagisse comment ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire ! Ed.

Et c'était la vérité, j'étais sensé faire quoi ? Faire demi-tour, pour la retrouvé ? Arrêter mes concerts ?

Laisse-lui quelques jours, je comprends que c'était un choc pour toi, mais pour elle c'était une véritable épreuve de te le dire. Tu veux son numéro ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte de te parler mais si tu t'excuse par sms je pense qu'elle les lira. Rose

Oui je veux bien, merci Rose. Tu es au courant qu'elle veut avorter ? Tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution ? Ed.

J'avais peur qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle avorte sans que l'on n'ait discuté ensemble. C'était elle qui portait l'enfant, mais cela me concerner aussi. Pour l'instant je savais pas du tout qu'elle était là solution, mais une chose était sur je ne la laisserais pas tout gérer toute seule, nous étions deux pour faire cette enfant.

Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te dire ça ! Rose.

Je sais mais…j'ai peur qu'elle le fasse sans que l'on en ait parlé. Ed.

Tu ne lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé, elle a était au centre où je fais du bénévolat. Au début elle pensait que c'était la meilleur solution, mais à présent elle souhaite le gardé. Et toi tu veux quoi ? Rose.

Bella souhaitait garder le bébé, mais pourtant elle m'avait dit le contraire. Je comprenais rien là, j'étais comme même un peut rassurer qu'elle ne prenne pas de décision sans me prévenir.

Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment réagis comme un con Rose. Ed

Au moins tu t'en rends compte, je dois te laisser. Voici son numéro 078697****, bise et courage. Rose.

Merci Rosalie à plus tard. Donne-moi de ces nouvelles d'accord. Bisous. Ed.

J'étais totalement perdu, comment ma vie pouvait tourner si rapidement. J'étais si heureux quand j'avais vue Bella courir vers moi. Puis elle m'avait dit être enceinte, j'avais du mal à réaliser, surtout qu'elle disait qu'il était de moi. J'étais sensé faire quoi ? La croire sur parole ? Demander un test d'ADN ? Pourquoi me l'avoir dit si ce bébé n'était pas de moi, Bella avait dû me dire la vérité, à quoi cela lui servirait de me mentir. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble, j'étais le père et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

 _ **Alors Alors alors alors ! Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Vous m'en voulais pas trop ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Le chapitre était plus long que d'habitude, je poste le prochain dès que j'ai un peu plus de reviews….oh le chantage…bas oui on se refait pas xd !**_


	18. Chapitre 18 urgence partie 1

_**Voilà un chapitre dont j'étais assez pressé de vous montrer. J'ai était ravis de vos reviews, j'essaye de répondre à chacun de vous mais malheureusement pour les non inscrit je ne peux pas grrr.**_

 _ **Lisa : Ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas je leurs réserves encore plein de surprise.**_

 _ **Aleks : J'adore ta review surtout le wow…xd, je vais essayer de pas te décevoir pour la suite.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à très vite les amis.**_

Chapitre 18

Point de vue d'Edward

Le lendemain nous étions arrivé à Genève, demain auras lieu notre premier concert suivi d'une longue série. Nous nous étions donc entrainer un peut, cela faisait quelques semaines que nous n'avions pas joué tous ensemble et on voulait être parfait pour demain.

Mais mon esprits n'était pas là, je pensais trop à Bella. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que je dormais plus, j'avais vraiment du mal à réaliser que Bella était enceinte de moi. Tout ce temps que j'avais passé avec elle sans savoir qu'elle portait mon…notre enfant dans son ventre. Je me demandais depuis quand savait-elle ? Combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour qu'elle réalise ce qui lui arrivait ?

Je jouais de ma guitare, mon corps était là, mais mon esprit pensé qu'à elle, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et ça commencer à énerver les gars.

-Bon Edward il se passe quoi au juste ? Si c'est pour jouer comme ça autant annulé le concert, râlait une fois de plus Paul.

-Laisse le, il est fatigué comme nous tous ! Me défendait Jasper. Je me tapissais dans mon coin, je n'avais même pas la force de me défendre.

-Oui bas qu'il se reprenne, faut que l'on assure demain, dit Paul en sortant prendre l'air en claquant la porte.

-Aller une pause de dix minutes et on reprend, dit à son tour Embry en allant rejoindre Paul.

-Ça va mec ? Tu sais même si parfois Paul pars au quart de tour il a raison cette fois tu joues comme un pied. Me dit Jasper en me faisant face, je posais ma guitare et allé m'assoir sur le bord de la scène.

-Je sais…je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Rose ma écris le jour de notre départ, Bella était très mal quand elle est renté, lui dis-je en baissant la tête, j'avais mal de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi, je ne voulais pas être la raison de ces pleurs.

-Par ce que tu en douté ? Ed vue comment tu as réagi c'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas bien, en plus avec les hormones elle doit être toute chamboulée. Je regardais Jasper du coin de l'œil. Hey me regarde pas comme ça, il m'arrive de regarder des émissions moi aussi !

-Sur les grossesses ? Lui demandais-je en me moquant.

-Il y avait rien d'autre à la télé, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Rose ma donnée son numéro, je sais que elle me répondra pas si je l'appel mais…je penser lui envoyé un message.

-Bas qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Me dit-il comme si c'était évident.

-Tu pense qu'elle me répondra ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

-Tu risque quoi ? Au pire elle ne te répond pas, moi je n'aurais pas attendue aussi longtemps. Edward sa fait trois jours que ta appris que Bella est enceinte ! Tu attends quoi au juste ? Le messie ?

-Ta raison, je vais lui écrire un sms, je vais prendre l'air je reviens, lui dis-je en partant prenant mon portable avec moi.

Je m'installais à un coin tranquille avec un café dans la main que j'avais pris juste avant de sortir. Je sortais mon portable de ma poche et réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais lui écrire. Je m'étais un moment avant de me décider.

Salut Bella, c'est Edward ! Je sais que je suis la dernière personne à qui tu as envie de parler en ce moment. Mais je voulais m'excusé, je sais très bien que tu m'aurais raccroché au nez si je t'avais appelé. Alors voilà, je m'excuse Bella je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir douté de ta parole, c'est juste que…comprend moi je m'y attendais vraiment pas, cela remonte à tellement longtemps. J'espère que tu me répondras, bisous Edward.

Je relisais plusieurs fois le message et appuyais sur envoyé. Il était partis, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Je doutais qu'elle me réponde, mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

Lui écrire m'avais aidé à me concentrer sur ma musique même si ce n'était pas encore parfait, nous ajustions nos instrument puis rentrait nous reposé pour demain. Je dormais un peut même si je me réveillais plusieurs fois. Je regardais souvent si j'avais reçu un message de Bella mais rien.

Point de vue de Bella :

S'il croyait qu'il allait m'avoir aussi facilement il se trompe. Un message, Edward m'avait envoyé un message pour s'excuser de son comportement. Cela m'avait encore plus énervé si c'était encore possible. Comment prouver-t-il me faire des excuses par sms ?

Bon en même temps je ne sais pas si j'aurais décroché s'il m'avait appelé…ou peut être que si.

Je savais plus quoi pensez de cette situation d'un côté je m'en voulais d'avoir fait traîner les choses, mais de l'autre…je lui en voulais de m'avoir insulté de la sorte. Edward penser réellement que je couché à tort et à travers ?

Pourtant il me connaissait à présent, on avait appris à se connaître ses dernières semaines. Sa me blesser bien plus que ça ne le devrais.

Je me levais en vitesse comme tous les matins, courant jusqu'au toilette pour rendre mon repas de hier soir. Enfin le peut que j'ai mangé…je n'avais vraiment pas faim.

Mais pour faire plaisir à ma chère colocataire je m'étais forcé un peu. Je me sentais faible depuis plusieurs jours.

Mais aujourd'hui j'avais bien décidé que ma nouvelle vie allé commencer, ma nouvelle vie avec l'arrivé de mon bébé. Je me préparais vite fais, enfilant une salopette en jeans avec un débardeur noir. Si Alice me voyait elle en serait horrifiée, cette tenue était loin d'être sexy.

Mais parfaite pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, refaire toute la décoration de ma chambre. Je voulais enlever se papier de malheur pour avoir de la belle peinture rose-violet pastel.

Bien sûr Alice et Rose m'avait dit de les attendre pour que l'on le fasse ensemble, mais je pouvais le faire toute seul. Je suis une adulte qui va avoir un bébé. Si je ne sais pas enlever se fichu papier peint comment je pourrais faire pour m'occuper d'un bébé ?

Je préparais le nécessaire, éponge, bassine, échelle. J'insérais ma clé USB dans mon ordinateur portable et lancé ma Play- List.

Je commençais enfin, je me sentais mieux…l'esprit occupé. Alice m'en voudrais de pas l'avoir attendue, mais j'avais besoins de le faire, cela me permettais de m'évader un peu.

Je m'étais encore renfermer depuis le départ d'Edward, parlant très peut aux filles. Edward avait réagis comme dans mes cauchemars, il nous avait repoussé, il ne voulait pas du bébé. Je me sentais si mal que je ne pouvais pas faire semblant devant les filles, alors je m'étais renfermer dans ma petite bulle ou personne ne pouvait me faire du mal.

J'étais en train d'arraché un morceau de papier peint tout en haut, quand je me suis sentie zigzaguer sur mon échelle. Je m'étais rattrapé sur l'échelle, mais sa continué, je ressentais aussi comme un coup de faiblesse. Je fermais les yeux pour me reprendre, mais quand je les ouvrer c'était pire, je comprenais que c'était un vertige, je n'en avais jamais fait mais je savais très bien ce que c'était.

Je commençais à descendre des escaliers quand je me suis sentie tomber, et puis plus rien le noir complets, je m'enfonçais dans la pénombre. La seul chose que je pensais à cet instant c'était à mon bébé.

Point de vue d'Edward

Les jours passaient lentement, les concerts se ressemblaient tous. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais partie et toujours aucune nouvelle de Bella. J'avais envoyé un autre message lui demandant comment elle allait mais là non plus elle ne m'avait pas répondue. Bella m'ignorait carrément, je ne voulais pas la harcelé donc j'attendais.

J'avais des nouvelles par Rosalie qui me disait que Bella c'était renfermer de nouveau sur elle. Tout ça par ce que j'avais réagis comme un con. En même temps comment j'aurais dû réagir face à une annonce pareille « super je vais être papa ».

Je voulais rentrer mais c'était impossible, nous avions trop de concert en cours. Nous étions à Paris et c'était trop loin pour que je puisse faire un allé retour sans décalé toute notre tourné.

Je sortais de mes pensées sinistre en entendant mon portable sonné, nous étions en pleine répétition je sortais donc entendant Paul râlé une fois encore. Je regardais même pas le nom du correspondant et décrochais.

-Oui ?

-Edward c'est Rose, me dit-elle d'une voix bizarre.

-Rose ? Qu'es ce qui se passe ? J'étais surpris Rosalie ne m'appelais jamais d'habitude.

-C'est Bella, elle…elle…je retenais ma respiration sans m'en rendre compte, en entendant Rosalie je savais que il c'était passé quelque chose.

-Rose calme toi, Bella va bien ? Tu me fais peur là ?

-Elle a voulue retaper sa chambre, refaire tout de haut en bas, elle disait avoir besoins de changement. Je lui avais pourtant dit de nous attendre…qu'on l'aiderait…

-Rose qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va Bella ? Lui dis-je assez sèchement, en entendant la voix de Rosalie j'avais peur de sa réponse, il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Bella, j'en étais sure.

-Elle a était conduite à l'hôpital, Edward quand on est arrivé Bella était allongé par terre inconsciente et on pense qu'elle est tombée de l'échelle qui était à côtés d'elle. Edward tu es là ?

-Oui, vous êtes à l'hôpital là ? Lui demandais-je figé tellement j'avais peur.

-Oui je suis sortie pour te prévenir, tu devais le savoir.

-Tu as eu raison, écoute je prends mes dispositions et j'arrive !

-Mais Ed tu es à Paris tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

-Bella es à l'hôpital tu ne crois pas que je vais attendre ici sans rien faire, prend soins d'elle je fais vite.

Je raccrochais sans lui laissé le temps de répliqué. Je courrais vers le bureau d'Azazel, même s'il refuserait que je parte, je le ferais comme même. J'entrais dans son bureau sans frappé, il était au téléphone, il raccrochait rapidement en me voyant arrivé.

-Et bien Edward que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Me demandait-il en m'indiquant le siège face à lui, mais je n'avais pas le temps je restais donc debout.

-Faut que je parte, ma…la mère de mon enfant es à l'hôpital faut que j'y sois au plus vite.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais quelqu'un et encore moins que tu avais un enfant ! Me dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est tout récent, écoute je sais que les concerts sont déjà programmé mais je ne peux pas….

-Prend le jet privée de la compagnie tu y seras bien plus vite, je le regardais complétement surpris j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait essayé de me retenir au lieu de ça il me proposait le jet. Edward j'ai une famille moi aussi je sais ce que c'est, on va essayer de repousser de quelque jours la tourner maintenant va j'appelle la compagnie, je suppose que Jasper t'accompagne.

-Merci lui dis-je en lui serrant la main, je te remercie vraiment. Pour Jasper je ne sais pas, mais si il peut venir sa m'aiderais bien.

\- Bien alors, vas-le cherché et filé. Et Edward tien moi au courant d'accord.

-Promis lui dis-je avant de sortir de son bureau.

Je courrais à nouveau en direction de la salle de répète, j'expliqué vite fait la situation a Jasper et nous partions directement prendre le jet de la compagnie. J'avais avertie par sms Rosalie mais elle ne m'avait pas encore répondue, je redoutais le pire.

Durant tout le vol je restais silencieux, me posant tout un tas de question. Et si Bella ne se réveillait pas ? Et si elle perdait le bébé ?

Je réalisais que malgré la situation, malgré la difficulté de réalisé qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Malgré tout ça, je m'inquiété pas que pour elle, je m'inquiété aussi pour le bébé.

Je voulais voir le ventre de Bella s'arrondir de jour en jour. Je voulais entendre le cœur de ce petit être qui vivait en elle, je voulais voir son ventre changé de forme sous les coups de pieds du bébé.

Je voulais assister à sa naissance et pouvoir le voir de mes propres yeux. Je voulais ce bébé, je voulais que Bella soit la mère de cette enfant, de notre enfant.

Quand l'avion se posait nous allions directement à l'hôpital que Rosalie m'avait indiqué, l'attente me rendait fou, pourquoi Rosalie n'avait toujours pas répondue ? Bella était-elle…non je refusais d'y penser, pas Bella.

Nous étions devant l'hôtesse d'accueil qui m'était un temps fou à trouver la chambre de Bella. Quand j'entendais une vois familière dans mon dos. J'étais tellement énervé que je tapais du point sur le bureau d'accueil, Jasper essayé de me calmer en vain.

-Edward, Jasper? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Me demandait Alice qui venait de l'extérieur.

-Ou est-elle où es Bella ? Lui demandais-je en l'agressant presque en pressant ses épaules.

\- Au calme-toi mec, me dit Jasper. Alice faut qu'il la voie pour se calmer. Tu peux nous emmener à sa chambre ?

-Venez, dit-elle en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Je ne disais rien, je ne pouvais pas dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais en mode automatique, trop inquiet pour Bella et le bébé. J'étais fou d'inquiétude m'attendant au pire.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demandait Jasper, en se mettant entre moi et Alice.

-Je pense que ça va aller, elle a fait une simple chute en voulant arracher le papier peint de la chambre. Qui vous a prévenue ? Et pourquoi vous êtes venue ? Vous n'avez pas une tourner de prévue ? Lui demandait-elle en nous fixant à tour de rôle.

-C'est Rosalie qui as appelé ton frère, on est partis assez rapidement.

-Voilà sa chambre, mais elle dort vous devriez….je ne la laissais pas finir et entrer précipitamment dans la chambre de Bella.

 _ **J'entends déjà les plainte…oh non pitié ! La suite la suite, hey oui toujours aussi sadique Nini xd.**_

 _ **Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre et je vous promets de vous mettre le prochain chapitre ce week-end, car il est prêt à être publié…..à vous de joué !**_


	19. Chapitre 19 urgence partie 2

_**Comme promit un news chapitre, vous l'avez bien mérité. Vous m'avez presque fait pleurer avec vos reviews, sa me booste encore plus.**_

 _ **Je remercie chaque personne qui mon poster un reviews, merci merci, j'espère vous avoir tous répondue et ceux que j'ai pas eu le temps je suis désolé et vous promets de vous répondre au plus vite .**_

 _ **Kelly merci pour ton reviews dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrit. Et je suis heureuse que mes chapitres te plaise, c'est vous qui me donné envie d'écrire encore plus. D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées pour mon histoire hésité pas je suis preneuses.**_

 _ **Guest j'ai bien rigolé en voyant ton reviews alors merci à force mon homme va me dire que je suis folle xd.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite…..**_

Chapitre 19

Bella était là, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, branché à des machines. Une qui prenait ses rythmes cardiaque et une perfusion sur son bras.

Même ainsi elle était magnifique, je pouvais enfin respirer convenablement, j'avais eu si peur pour elle… pour elle et notre bébé.

J'avançais doucement vers son lit, Jasper et Alice ne m'avait pas suivi et j'en étais bien content. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer mon état, faire semblant de ne rien ressentir devant Alice. D'être juste un ami inquiet, cette peur qui m'avait tiraillé le ventre, c'était beaucoup plus profond que de l'inquiétude envers une simple amie.

J'étais à la fois heureux, rassurer de voir ma belle, mais aussi triste et anxieux, j'avais peur à la fois de la réaction de Bella me voyant à ses côtés mais j'avais aussi peur sur leurs états de santé à Bella et au bébé.

J'allais m'assoir prés de son lit, je pouvais l'admirer à volonté. J'examiné chaque partis de son visage, de son corps, elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, un peu près les mêmes que les miennes. Avait-elle aussi du mal à trouver le sommeil ?

Je remarquais que sa poitrine avait grossis un peu d'après ce que je me rappel de notre nuit. Mais surtout je regardais son ventre qui abrité le bébé.

Bella avait une petite bosse qui commençait à apparaitre au niveau du ventre. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en apercevoir avant ?

Je voulais toucher son petit ventre mais je résistais, je n'avais pas sa permission. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passé à son réveil mais je refusais de profité de son sommeil pour la touché. Elle paraissait si paisible à cet instant. Pas de colère, ni de tristesse sur son visage, elle était juste paisible.

Je me contentais de lui prendre la main et d'attendre son réveil ou qu'un médecin vienne pour me dire comment elle allait, je refusais de la quitter. Il était hors de question que je parte loin d'elle.

Je m'endormais sa main dans la mienne et ma tête sur le matelas à côtés de ma belle, j'étais épuisé par le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours, le voyage et tout se stresse due à son accident. Je fus réveillé par une voie douce et délicate je croyais rêver.

-Ed…Edward ? Dit la jolie voix que je reconnue comme celle de Bella. Je relevais la tête ne lâchant pas sa main, elle me regardait avec de petits yeux fatigués, ne comprenant pas ce que je faisais là.

Je passais ma main libre sur mon visage, essayant de rassembler mes pensées et surtout de réfléchir avant de parler.

-Tu es réveillé, lui dis-je en passant ma main libre dans ses cheveux. Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Me demandait-elle en me regardant fixement, son visage n'était plus aussi paisible que quand elle dormait.

Son ton n'était pas amicale, elle récupérait sa main que j'avais toujours dans la mienne et se redressait dans son lit d'hôpital.

-Rosalie ma appelé… dès que j'ai sue j'ai pris le jet que Azazel nous as prêté… Bella tu ne croyais pas tout de même que j'allais rester à Paris alors que je savais que tu étais à l'hôpital ?

-C'était pas la peine de te déplacer, me dit-elle un peu durement en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

-Bella…lui dis-je en posant ma main sur les siennes. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Elle hésitait un instant puis me dit sans me regarder, le regard toujours posé sur ses mains.

-J'étais en train d'arraché le papier dans ma chambre sur une échelle quand j'ai étais prise d'un vertige, j'ai voulue descendre mais je suis tombé, et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais ici.

-Pas de séquelle ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

\- Non, enfin je ne pense pas. Le médecin doit passer me voir dans la journée. Son ton était neutre, sans émottions, pas de colère dans la voix, ni de tristesse. J'avais peur de poser la question qui me tracassait depuis que Rosalie m'avait appelé mais je pris mon courage à deux mains. Sentant mon regard Bella tournait la tête vers moi.

-Et…le….le bébé va bien ? Lui demandais-je en désignant son ventre.

-Oui…le bébé n'as rien, dit-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre avec tendresse, un mini sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Les nœuds dans mon ventre se dénouais peut à peut en entendant ses bonnes nouvelles.

J'avais vraiment envie de touché son ventre, pouvoir créer un lien entre le bébé et moi. Je ne savais pas si Bella me laisserais la touché, mais j'en avais besoins. Pour pouvoir le rendre encore plus réel, je regardais Bella qui elle me regardait sa main toujours sur son ventre.

J'avançais alors ma main doucement, si elle ne voulait pas que je la touche elle me le ferait savoir. Je voyais son ventre bougeais au fur et à mesure des respirations de Bella.

J'approchais encore ma main et touchais du bout de mes doigts son ventre par-dessus sa chemise d'hôpital, puis vue que Bella ne refusait pas que je la touche, je posais directement ma main sur son ventre à côtés de la sienne.

Cette instant était magique, le temps n'existais plus, j'étais dans une petite bulle avec Bella et le bébé. Toucher son petit ventre rond rendait vraiment le bébé plus réel bien plus réel que je le pensais. Sans vraiment le vouloir un sourire idiot apparue sur mon visage. Cette enfant, notre enfant était là, il était belle es bien réel. Sa petite bosse nous le prouvait.

Il était là, bien en vie, un petit être, le mélange de Bella et moi. Le bébé ne bougeait pas mais il était là bien au chaud le ventre de ma belle. J'étais heureux, heureux que ce soit Bella qui portait mon enfant, mais aussi heureux d'être là, touchant le ventre qui abritait notre enfant.

Je sursautais quand la porte s'ouvrais sur un homme en blouse blanche, je retirais ma main du ventre de Bella et me levais pour le salué.

-Bonjour, Edward Cullen le saluais-je.

-Bonjour Docteur Marni, Mlle Swan comment allais vous ? Lui demandait-il en regardant Bella.

-Ça va, quand pourrais-je sortir et rentrer chez moi. Le médecin regardait son dossier puis nous regardait.

-Vous n'avez rien de cassé tous les examens sont bon, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez couché pendant au moins une semaine…

-Pourquoi ? Le coupais-je de nouveau inquiet.

-Et bien même si le bébé à l'air bien accroché il a reçu un coup, je préfère que Mlle Swan soit alité pendant quelques jours pour éviter une éventuelle fausse couche. Vaut mieux être prudent, et je veux vous revoir d'ici une semaine pour un control, nous ferons une échographie pour voir si tout va bien et que cette chute n'as pas eu de conséquences.

-Bien docteur, lui dit Bella.

-Et interdiction de monté sur une échelle quel conque, lui dit-il en la regardant sévèrement. Bella opinais en rougissant. Je vous ai préparé une liste d'aliment qui comblera vos besoins.

-Ces besoins ?

-Oui durant une grossesse il faut bien manger pour alimenter le bébé correctement et lui donné les nutriments qu'il lui faut pour qu'il grandisse bien correctement. Mademoiselle Swan était en carence, assurez-vous qu'elle mange bien, même en petite quantité si elle a des nausées. Me dit-il, j'hoche la tête, il devait surement penser que j'étais le compagnon de Bella. Vous pouvez sortir demain pas avant simple précaution, reprit-il en se tournant vers Bella.

Le docteur nous saluait avant de partir et je me retrouvais de nouveau seul avec Bella.

-Je vais rester quelque jour, lui dis-je en m'asseyant de nouveau sur la chaise prêt de son lit…pour m'assurer que vous allez bien.

-Pas la peine. Tu devrais repartir Edward tu as ta tournée à finir. Me dit-elle durement.

Je n'allais pas la laisser ainsi, seul. Pas temps que tout danger ne seras pas écarté.

-Non, pas en te savant ici, pas dans ses conditions. Lui dis-je d'un ton sans appel. Bella me regardais assez énervé serrant les points.

-J'ai besoins de personne, je sais prendre soins de moi. Dit-elle me regardant d'un air que je n'avais vu qu'une ou deux fois.

-Peut-être…mais tu portes mon bébé…notre bébé je dois prendre soins de vous. Lui dis-je sur de moi, j'avais des responsabilités à présent, il était hors de question qu'elle me mette à part.

-Par ce que c'est le tien maintenant ? Me demandait-elle se refermant comme une huitre en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine et tournant la tête.

Je faisais le tour du lit pour qu'elle me regarde, je me m'étais à sa hauteur.

-Bella….je suis vraiment désolé pour ma réaction…mais comprend moi aussi ! Depuis qu'on est devenue ami…tu passes ton temps à me repousser, et du jour au lendemain tu me dis que tu es enceinte de moi.

-Tu aurais préféré que je ne te dise rien ? Me demandait-elle bien énervé.

-Non ! Je…j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parle quand tu la sue, au lieu de me le dire avant que je parte en tourné. Tu vas…tu vas le garder ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

Bella posais ses yeux sur son ventre, et je pu voir une larme coulant sur sa joue.

-Ce…ce bébé fait partie de moi…je…je ne peux pas avorter, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Et toi, je t'oblige à rien si tu ne veux pas de se bébé, je…

-J'en ai envie, la coupais-je. Je la regardais droit les yeux, je voulais qu'elle enregistre bien mes paroles et qu'elle ne doute pas de moi. Bella…j'aimerais que l'on est ce bébé ensemble, je sais que ce seras pas facile j'ai mes tournés la musique, les enregistrements mais ce bébé est le mien et je veux prendre mes responsabilités. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas en couple…mais cela ne change rien pour moi.

Bella était comme figés, ne disant rien, me regardant seulement, surement pour juger si je disais vrai ou pas.

-Tu es vraiment sérieux Edward ? Je m'approchais d'elle encore plus et posait à nouveau ma main sur son petit ventre rond et une sur sa joue en regardant Bella dans les yeux.

\- Jamais tu n'entends, jamais je ne plaisanterais sur un sujet aussi sérieux. Je ferais tout, tout ce qu'il faut faire, ce bébé nous l'avons fait à deux. Et je ne compte pas te laisser assumer toute seule…

Je fus interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrait, je me retournais pour voir ma petite sœur. Elle regardait Bella puis moi, pour retourner sur Bella et voyant ma main sur son ventre sa bouche forma un haut de surprise.

 _ **Et voilà, un peu court je sais, mais je me suis prise à plusieurs fois pour l'écrire. J'espère vous avoir fait ressentie toute les émotions qu'Edward as ressentie durant ce chapitre. Surtout au moment où il touche le ventre de Bella, à ce moment il réalise vraiment pour le bébé, pour moi la magie de ce moment était vraiment réel, alors j'espère vous l'avoir communiqué.**_

 _ **Pour la suite ça ne tient qu'à vous…reviews ! Bien sûr il est déjà prêt à être poster pour ne pas changer xd !**_


	20. Chapitre 20 panique à bord

_**Comme prévus un nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à toutes les personnes pour leurs reviews j'adore.**_

 _ **Merci à toi Kelly pour ton review ça fait plaisir que tu aimes autant mon histoire en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçu.**_

 _ **Merci à toi Guest pour ton review voilà comme promis tu me diras se que tu en pense.**_

 _ **Bisous à tous on se retrouve en bas bonne lecture…..**_

Chapitre 20

Point de vue d'Edward

-Alice…laisse-moi t'expliqué, lui dis-je ne voulant pas qu'elle parte en vrille. Connaissant ma petite sœur c'était peine perdus, elle détestait ne pas savoir et surtout que lui l'on cache des choses. Et là je voyer bien que son cerveau de lutin hyper excité tourner à cent à l'heure.

-Tu as intérêt Edward Anthony Cullen, pourrais-je enfin savoir ce que c'est de toute cette histoire. D'abord Bella qui revient à l'appartement en pleur alors qu'elle devait venir te voir, et qui en fait à parler au père de son bébé qui la rejetée comme une merde. Puis toi qui doit être à Paris en ce moment même en train de faire ton concert, et au lieu de ça tu accours vers Bella, tu m'agresse à moitiés sans rien ne m'expliqué. Et Rosalie et Jasper qui veulent rien me dire. Tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications pour tout ça Edward. Me dit Alice me menaçant de son petit doigt pointer vers moi, ma petite sœur adoré ressemblait quasiment tout le temps à un petit lutin mais là…je connaissais bien ce regard. J'avalais avec difficulté ma salive, Alice était énervée et une Alice énervé c'est comme…comme…non il n'y existe même pas de comparaison pour décrire ma sœur, elle me faisait froid dans le dos.

-Alice…commence à lui dire Bella, mais je l'arrêtais, c'était à moi de tout lui dire. Toute cette situation, ces cachoteries avaient assez durée.

Je fermais la porte de la chambre qui était resté jusque-là ouverte et proposais à Alice de s'assoir au prés de Bella. Je prenais place à côté de ma sœur en lui prenant les mains, fermer les yeux inspirais fort me donnant du courage et me lançais.

-C'est moi le père du bébé ! Lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-QUOI ? Criait Alice en se mettant debout.

-Je suis le père du bébé que Bella porte dans son ventre. Lui expliquais-je clairement même si je savais qu'elle avait très bien compris ce que je lui avais dit.

-C'est impossible, me dit Alice en tournant la tête vers Bella. Edward c'est gentil de ta part de vouloir prendre cette responsabilité mais ce bébé as déjà un père et il va falloir que ce crétin assume ses responsabilités.

-Non Alice, je suis vraiment le père du bébé !

-Mais…mais c'est impossible, tu connais Bella depuis seulement un mois et Bella es enceinte de deux mois.

-J'ai rencontré Bella bien avant, lors d'une soirée en boîte ou le groupe à jouer. Le même soir où on s'est vue un mois avant de revenir ici.

-QUOI ? Mais…mais c'était toi son inconnue ? Mais pourquoi tu m'a rien dit ? Dit Alice en se tournant vers Bella, en s'écroulant sur la chaise.

-Je suis désolé Alice, mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui, je l'ai sue seulement quand je suis rentré des courses et que je l'ai vue dans notre salon. Quand tu parlais de ton frère tu l'appelais toujours Eddy, comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'Edward était ton frère ? Et je ne pouvais pas te le dire, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille, j'avais couché avec ton frère…en plus je ne voulais vraiment pas te perdre…

-Tu crois sérieusement que je t'en aurais voulue, mais Bella tu es comme une sœur pour moi !

Bella commenças à pleurer face à ce que disait ma petite sœur, moi j'étais content. Pour je ne sais quel raison j'étais heureux qu'elles s'entendent si bien toute les deux. Alice prenais Bella dans ses bras et se frottèrent le dos mutuellement.

-Attend attend…ça veut dire…Alice nous regarder tour à tour Bella et moi avant de reprendre…ça veut dire que je vais être tata ? Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien…vue qu'Edward et ton frère oui Alice…tu vas être tata, lui dis Bella en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Alice sautait carrément dans la chambre d'hôpital, criant sa joie d'être tante. Quand elle me vue tout sourire elle se figeait.

-Toi tu ne paies rien pour attendre, vue comment tu as réagis face à l'annonce de ta paternité, tu vas douiller je te le promets. D'ailleurs tu va devoir l'annoncer aux parents ! Je grimaçais, les parents j'avais complètement oublié. Tu vas les adoré Bella, quand Edward leurs diras on ira là-bas faudra bien que tu les rencontres un jour, quand les parents vont savoir, ça va être drôle, rigolait ma sœur en imaginant la tête de nos parents face à la nouvelle.

Moi je grimaçais, comment j'allais leurs annoncer que j'allais être papa et que eux allé devenir grands-parents…ils vont me tuer.

-Alice…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…je sais pas si…

-Oh allé Bella, tu ne peux pas leurs privée de la joie d'être grands-parents, et de profité de ta grossesse ? Lui dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux made in Alice Cullen, personne n'y résistait.

-Je…non mais…

-T'inquiète pas Bella, déjà le temps que je leurs annonce ça ne seras pas pour toute suite. Quand je reviendrais de ma tournée on ira tous ensemble. La rassurais-je.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle en baissant des yeux.

Suite à ça nous avions due partir laissant Bella se reposer, j'avais indiqué aux autres de la laissé dormir, ils étaient donc partis non sans râlé, je leurs avait annoncé ma paternité mais j'appris que tout le monde quasiment était déjà au courant. Emmett m'avait traité de chaud lapin, et m'avait menacé disant que si je ne prenais pas mes responsabilités il ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

Moi et Jasper rentrons chez mes parents, je voulais rester auprès de Bella, mais les infermières m'avaient mis dehors. J'allais devoir expliquer à mes parents pourquoi j'étais de retour si vite. Peut-être devais-je leur dire dès maintenant pour le bébé ? Comment expliqué mon retour sinon ?

Tout ça avait était si vite, je réalisais un peu plus depuis que j'avais touché le ventre de Bella mais à présent que j'étais loin d'elle c'était plus dur de réalisé que dans quelques mois j'allais être papa, à cette penser un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres, moi papa.

-Rassurer ? Me demandait Jazz en sortant de la voiture.

-Bien plus que rassurer, mais tout danger de fausse couche n'es pas écarté. Bella doit rester couché pendant une semaine. Lui dis-je en le regardant.

-Alors…tu…tu prends ça comment ? Me demandait-il.

-Je réalise tout juste, je crois que je vais être obligé de leurs dires, lui dis-je en montrant la villa.

-Bon courage mon pote, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Me dit-il en me faisant une tape dans le dos.

J'allais lui répondre quand ma mère sortait de la maison surprise de me voir ici. J'allais à sa rencontre en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir mon chéri, mais tu es pas censé être en tournée ? Me demandé ma mère.

-Si, mais c'est assez compliqué maman, lui dis-je en me passant la main dans mes cheveux.

-Trop compliqué pour que ta mère comprenne ? Me dit-elle en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine en faisant son regard de mère inquiète.

Elle allait pas me laissé tranquille, ma mère s'inquiété toujours pour ses enfants, et elle devinait très rapidement quand les choses n'allait pas.

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, papa es là ? Lui demandais-je espérant changer de conversation.

-Pas encore, il arrive. Rentrer donc, il fait trop froid pour rester dehors. Nous dit-elle.

Nous allions directement au salon, heureusement pour nous elle avait fait un repas pour quatre comme d'habitude. Maman n'a jamais sue bien dosé, à chaque fois elle en faisait des tonnes.

Nous mettions la table pendant qu'elle finissait le repas, une fois fait on se posait devant la télé discutant du dernier match qui aurait lieu à Marseille.

-Edward ? Je n'avais même pas entendue mon père rentrer. Je me levais et allait lui dire bonsoir.

-Coucou pa, pas trop dur le boulot ? Lui dis-je en lui faisant une bise.

-Comme d'hab. Va tu me dire pourquoi mon fils es rentré plus tôt ou je vais devoir le deviner ? Me dit-il sur ses gardes, hey mince j'allais vraiment devoir tous leurs dirent ce soir.

Je soufflais, j'allais devoir leurs dires plus tôt que prévue. Je n'étais vraiment pas près du tout, déjà que je réalisé tout juste alors l'annoncer à mes parents, puff. Comment j'étais censé leurs annoncé ?

-Edward ! Me rappelais à l'ordre mon père me voyant silencieux.

-Je…je crois que va falloir vous asseoir, leurs dis-je en leurs proposant le canapé.

Je voyais la panique dans les yeux de ma mère qui se serrait contre mon père.

-Ne vous inquiété pas…c'est…

-Pourquoi nous faire asseoir si ce n'est pas grave ? Demandait ma mère.

-Cela va…chambouler nos vie…surtout la mienne en fait…

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot Edward. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Paris comme prévu ? Me demandais mon père me fixant durement.

-J'ai due partir pour une urgence…Jasper ma accompagné et Azazel à repousser les concerts.

-C'était quoi cette urgence ? Me demandait ma mère.

-Je…une amie…une amie à moi as était admis à l'hôpital en urgence.

-Elle va bien ? On la connaît ? Me demandait-elle, mon père lui continuer de me fixé étrangement.

-Elle va mieux et non vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré.

-Tu es intime avec cette personne ? Me demandait mon père me fixant encore et toujours.

-Je…c'est une amie proche, mais…on n'est pas ensemble. Avouais-je même si j'aurais aimé être plus qu'un ami pour Bella, mais avec l'annonce du bébé…

-Et tu à tout plaquer par ce que ? Insistais mon père d'une voix froide sans appel.

Je soufflais un grand coup, je pouvais ne pas faire ça. Comment leurs dire que j'ai agi comme un idiot, comment leurs dire que j'ai était un irresponsable ? Je prenais ma tête dans les mains, me balançant d'avant en arrière la tête entre mes jambes.

-Ed dit leurs simplement, me fit Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je tourner la tête vers Jasper, il avait un sourire compatissant, heureusement que il était là.

Je me relevé et regardais mes parents, ils étaient inquiets ne comprenant pas pourquoi je me m'étais dans un tel état. Je prenais une grande inspiration et me lançais.

-J'aitoutclaquécar Bellaestombéd'uneéchelleetqu'elleesenceintedemoi.

-Quoi ? Articule chéri on n'as rien compris, me dit ma mère en s'approchant de moi et en me serrant la main pour me donner du courage.

-Bella…Bella as voulue refaire la déco de sa chambre toute seul…et elle est tombé d'une échelle. Alice et Rose l'on retrouvé par terre inconsciente. Si je suis parti pour la retrouvé c'est que….que je tien à elle….et que….que…Bella attend mon enfant.

-QUOI ? Hurlaient-ils tous les deux. Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, me demandait mon père alors que ma mère me regardait choqué sa main sur sa bouche.

-Bella es enceinte de moi, leurs dis-je en baissant la tête comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

-Tu es sur qu'il est de toi ? Me demandais mon père passant sa main sur son visage.

-Oui, j'ai confiance en Bella et les dates correspondent. Leurs dis-je.

-Comment…comment c'est arrivé ? Me demandait ma mère les larmes aux yeux.

-Lors d'une de nos apparitions dans une boîte, on a…on a joué quelques morceaux et j'ai…je l'es vue…maman elle était magnifique. Ce n'est pas…je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons maman tu le sais, j'avais jamais fait ça au auparavant. Mais…quand je l'es vue…j'ai sue…j'au sue qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles.

-Tu aurais pu te protégé comme même, Edward…comment a tu pu faire ça, sans protection. Imagine si elle avait quelque chose ? Mais attend Bella comme…comme la Bella d'Alice ? Me demandait mon père, il était déçu, je pouvais le voir sur son visage.

Combien de fois il nous avait répéter à moi et à Alice à quel point se protéger était important.

-Oui, maman papa je sais que j'ai étais un parfait idiot irresponsable, je suis vraiment désolé de vous décevoir.

-Tu va faire quoi à présent que la bêtise es faite ? Me demandait ma mère.

-Prendre mes responsabilités, je vais prendre soins d'elle et du bébé. M'en occupé, c'est mon enfant et je l'assumerais.

-Tu te rends compte ce que cela implique ? Me demandait mon père se radoucissant.

-Oui, ça va pas être facile mais…si il le faut je quitterais le groupe, ma priorité c'est Bella et le bébé.

-Bella veut le gardé ? Me demandais ma mère surprise.

-Pas au début, quand elle me la annoncé elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaité avorté. Mais à présent elle souhaite le gardé, et…moi aussi. Je…j'avoue qu'au début je ne savais pas trop mais…quand j'ai appris pour la chute, j'ai sue. J'au sue que malgré la situation, je voulais se bébé…Bella es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je ne rêverais pas mieux comme mère pour mon enfant.

-Edward…ne vas pas faire de bêtise d'accord.

\- Quel bêtise papa?

-Genre l'épouser car elle porte ton bébé par exemple.

Comment mon père pouvait penser ça de moi, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas une solution.

\- NON, je ne ferais jamais ça. Ce ne serait bon ni pour elle, ni pour moi et encore moins pour le bébé.

-Tu nous la présente quand ? Me demande ma mère.

-A la fin de ma tournée. Bella as….un passé compliqué, elle m'a pas tout dit mais je sais que ces parents sont décédé, elle n'as personne. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, mais…elle a beaucoup soufferts alors on va y allé doucement si vous voulez bien.

-Pauvre petite, comment elle gère sa grossesse ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de lui poser la question.

Mes parents me posèrent encore pas mal de question sur Bella et sur notre relation durant le repas, la tentions était redescendue et je pouvais enfin me détendre. Je n'étais pas très allaise de leurs parler de tout ça mais ils devaient savoir, après tout si moi j'allais être papa, eux allés devenir grands-parents.

Ils acceptaient assez bien la situation malgré qu'elle soit compliquée. Ma mère allai apprécier Bella j'en étais convaincu, et mon père lui serait comme d'habitude il se fera une idée le moment venue. Vers 1h00 du matin j'allais enfin me couché, j'avais un poids en moins sur les épaules, et j'avais qu'une hâte c'était de revoir Bella dès demain enfin dans quelques heures vue que l'on était déjà le lendemain.

 _ **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? A vous de joué comme à ma grande habitude le chapitre es déjà écrit….N'giie on triche pas lol !**_


	21. Chapitre 21 retour à la maison

Voilà après avoir était harcelé par N'giie voici un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, Kelly j'adore xd, devenir accro à mon histoire c'est un gros compliment merci merci….

Chapitre 22

Point de vue de Bella

J'étais enfin sortie de l'hôpital, bien sûr tout le monde était là lors de ma sortie ce qui m'avait gêné un peu. Edward avait tenue à me raccompagné à l'appartement, disant que c'était plus confortable dans sa Volvo, je l'avais donc suivi.

Je ne lui avais pas pardonné loin de là, mais c'était aussi son bébé, il avait autant de droit que moi sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas simplement lui claqué la porte au nez lui disant que je ne souhaité plus jamais le revoir.

A l'hôpital quand il avait posé sa main sur mon ventre, je l'avais laissé faire. Il avait l'air terriblement mal, de grosses poches sous les yeux comme si il n'avait pas dormis des jours durant. J'avais vraiment était surprise de le voir à mes côtés à mon réveil.

J'avais vu ses yeux pétillés quand il avait touché ma petite bosse, il réalisait surement à cette instant qu'un petit être grandissait en moi et que c'était le siens. Son geste m'avait attendrie, mais je m'étais vite repris quand il m'a demandé si je souhaité avorter.

Edward…Edward voulait du bébé, je réalisais toujours pas ses paroles. Il voulait que l'on l'élève ensemble, comme…comme une famille. Devais-je le croire sur parole ?

Edward devenait très protecteur depuis que j'étais à l'hôpital, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il reste. J'avais besoins d'être seul, tout sa était beaucoup trop rapide pour moi, il m'avait fait mal en régissant de la sorte. J'avais pleuré des heures durant jusqu'à m'endormir épuisé par mes larmes.

Et les jours qui avaient suivi n'était pas mieux.

J'étais donc dans sa voiture en direction de l'appartement. J'avais décidé de lui parler avant d'arrivé, je ne voulais pas que les autres entende, cela ne concerner juste Edward et moi et je savais très bien que les autres nous rejoignaient à l'appartement.

-Tu peux te garer s'il te plait Edward, lui dis-je en regardant la route devant moi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Dit le moi et on fait demi-tour à l'hôpital. Dit-il en paniquant.

-Non non je vais bien…on va bien, lui dis-je en caressant mon ventre. Je…je veux juste te parlé. Le rassurais-je, quoi que…ce que j'allais lui dire n'allait pas rendre les choses plus facile…pour lui.

-Oh…d'accord. Me dit-il en se rangeant sur un petit parking à droite de la route.

Edward attendait que je lui parle, j'étais complètement pétrifié. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui dire que je voulais qu'il reparte. Je prenais une grande respiration et me lançais mon regard sur la planche de bord.

-Edward il faut que tu repartes à Paris ! Lui dis-je de but en blanc autan ne pas y allé par quatre chemins.

-Mais…

-Tu as ta tournée à finir Edward, tes fans t'attendent. Tu ne peux pas rester à mes côtés constamment. Et puis je…j'ai besoins que tu partes.

-Tu…tu veux que je m'en aille ? Dit-il d'une voix troublé, triste ?

-Oui…je…

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour ma réaction ! Me coupait-il.

-Oui…Edward il faut que tu comprennes que ta réagis comme je l'imaginé dans mes pires cauchemars. Je le regardais, je devais être forte. Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité, j'aurais due t'en parlé plus tôt. Mais j'avais tellement peur tu comprends ? Tout cela va beaucoup trop vite, j'ai besoins de…j'ai besoins d'air.

Edward ne disait rien pendant un moment se contentant de me regarder, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Son visage était impassible, de la tristesse, de la colère ?

-Ok…me dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais Bella s'il se passe le moindre truc, je veux que tu m'appelle tout de suite d'accord. C'est autant mon bébé que le tien ! Repprit-il en ancrant bien ses yeux dans les miens.

-Promis. Tu…tu voudras venir à l'échographie du troisième mois ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est quand ?

-Un peut avant ton retour normalement. Mais si tu veux être présent je peux décaler le rendez-vous !

-Ok je t'enverrais un texto pour te dire quand on revient se sera plus simple. C'est vraiment dommage que je n'ai pas pu être là pour les précédentes. Me dit-il tristement en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-La première on voyait quasiment rien, et à l'hôpital je n'ai pas voulue regarder.

-Pourquoi ? Me demandait-il perdue.

-Je veux que la première fois que l'on voit notre bébé tu sois présent, comme tu l'as dit c'est autant le tien que le mien, sa serait pas juste pour toi si je l'avais vue.

-Merci Bella…sa me touche beaucoup. Me dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

Edward avait repris la route après notre discussion et m'avait ramené chez moi. Non sans m'avoir offert un appui qui était vraiment pas nécessaire, je n'étais pas en porcelaine non plus.

En arrivant Alice m'avait préparé le canapé, le transformant en lit pour que je puisse m'allongé comme me l'avait dit le médecin. Ainsi je pouvais rester avec les autres sans devoir me lever et faire d'effort, en plus j'avais tout à portée de main.

Tout le petit monde était là pour moi, Emmett et Rosalie m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiété pour le service du restaurant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de refaire une soirée à thème et Alice c'était proposé pour aider.

Edward était resté assez loin de moi, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Il essayait d'être gentil, de s'excusé et moi je le repoussais. Rose et Emmett était partis et j'avais crue d'abord qu'Edward allait partir à son tour quand il revint avec une pochette cd.

-Tien Bella, me dit-il en venant s'assoir sur le bord du lit en me donnant la pochette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je en examinant la pochette vierge.

-Ce sont toutes mes compositions…c'est celui de ma mère. J'aimerais….enfin si tu veux bien…j'aimerais que tu les fasses écouté au bébé un peu chaque jours. Ma façon à moi d'être près de lui…je ne veux pas qu'il croit que son père ne l'aime pas.

-Edward…lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Tu sais le bébé peut pas enco…..

-S'il te plaît Bella, me dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. Il y a des musiques instrumentales mais aussi des chansons de moi, je te demande juste ça.

-D'accord, lui dis-je en lui souriant un peu pour le rassurer. Sa me touché beaucoup qu'il fasse cela pour le bébé, il voulait être proche de son enfant, je comprenais ça. Moi je le portais il était toujours avec moi, mais lui il avait rien de concret.

-Merci, je…je vais y allé. Mon avion part tôt demain matin.

-A quelle heure ?

-6h30, mon père me dépose avant d'embaucher. Je peux ? Me demandait-il en me montrant mon ventre, j'hochais la tête. Edward se penchait alors au niveau de mon ventre une main dessus mon vêtement. Il me donnait des frissons et une chaleur naissait dans mon bas ventre en voyant Edward si près de…mais cela s'évaporé vite en voyant ce qu'il faisait. Coucou mon ange c'est ton papa…je vais partir un moment mais je te promets de revenir très vite. J'ai laissé à ta maman un Cd avec ma voix sa seras comme si j'étais toujours avec vous. Sois sage avec ta maman et reste bien au chaud. Il fit un bisou sur mon vêtement puis se relevait pour m'embrasser sur le front. Prend soins de toi et de notre bébé Bella, me dit-il avant de partir.

J'étais complétement figé devant se spectacle, Edward parlant à notre bébé, il avait vraiment pris part à sa paternité depuis que je l'avais vue à l'hôpital.

-C'était trop mignon, me dit Alice en sautant à côté de moi sur le lit ses yeux humides.

-Tu peux mettre le Cd lui demandais-je en lui donnant la pochette. Elle me la prenait et insérais le Cd dans le lecteur.

La musique était magnifique, par moment on entendait la voix d'Edward j'en frissonnais rien qu'à l'entendre. Je passerais ces musiques tous les soirs si il le fallait, même plus. J'étais sûr à présent qu'Edward ferrait un excellent papa.

Point de vue d'Edward

J'étais repartis le cœur lourd, Bella ne voulait pas que je reste près d'elle. Tout était de ma faute, j'étais un parfait crétin, j'espère vraiment qu'elle fera écouté le Cd au bébé. En rentrant chez mes parents, j'avais directement filé au piano, jouant toute ma tristesse que j'avais sur le cœur. Je sentais ma mère poser une main sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter.

-Qu'es ce qui ne va pas mon fils ?

-Comment tu fais pour savoir quand je vais bien ou pas ? Lui demandais-je, ma mère avait un don ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Un truc de maman, allé raconte-moi, me dit-elle en prenant place à mes côtés.

\- Bella ne veut pas de moi près d'elle, lui dis-je tristement baissant les yeux sur les touches de mon piano.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, d'après ce que tu nous as raconté elle tient à toi. Et ta réaction n'a pas due être facile pour elle.

-Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle tient à moi ? Tu la jamais rencontré, lui dis-je en la regardant.

-Edward si comme te la dit Rosalie elle a pleuré pendant des heures suite à….ton manque de tact diront nous, c'est que tu ne lui es pas indifférent !

-Tu crois ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

-Bien sûr ! Tu lui as donné le CD ? Me demande-t-elle.

C'était une idée de ma mère, je lui avais parlé du faite que j'avais peut des répercutions sur le bébé du faite que Bella et moi n'étions pas un couple. Je voulais être présent pour lui, j'avais besoins qu'il sache que son papa l'aimer déjà et qu'il était là. C'était ma façon à moi d'être à ces côtés chaque jour de sa vie même si j'étais à mes concerts.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si elle va lui faire écouter, lui avouais-je.

\- Quand pourrons-nous la rencontrer ?

\- A mon retour, je ne lui ai même pas dit que je vous l'avez dit. Promet moi de pas allez la voir maman, Bella…Bella as perdus ces parents…

-Alice nous as raconté…pas en détaille, juste qu'il lui on était arraché. Pauvre petite, il va falloir l'épauler. Avoir un enfant dans votre situation ce n'est pas vraiment facile mais si en plus elle n'as plus ces parents…se sera encore plus dur. Je compte sur toi pour être présent pour elle, nous serons là nous aussi.

-Merci maman, je pensé pas que vous le prendrai aussi bien.

-Notre premier petit enfant, on ne va pas le rejeté comme même. Bon la situation n'est pas la meilleur, mais elle est ainsi, faut prendre les choses comme elle vienne. Allez va te coucher mon fils sinon tel que je te connais tu auras du mal à te réveiller.

-Oui chef, lui dis-je en partant me doucher et me couché. C'était vraiment dingue, j'avais l'impression de redevenir un enfant au prés de ma mère. Un petit garçon qu'elle devait protéger par tous les moyens possible.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'habillé d'un simple boxer pour dormir, m'était mon réveil sur mon portable et vue que j'avais un message. Et pas de n'importe qui… Bella.

Salut, j'ai mis ton Cd après que tu sois parti. Les chansons sont magnifiques, tu es vraiment fait pour ce métier. Je lui ferais écouter chaque jours, tu as raison… notre bébé doit entendre la voix de son papa. Surtout qu'avec Alice qui crie tout le temps un peu de douceur lui fera du bien lol. Prend soins de toi. Bella.

Je souriais en lisant son texto, allégeant la douleur de mon cœur. Bella avait écouté le Cd, j'étais au ange, mon bébé entendrais ma voix tous les jours. Peut-être pas autant que la voix de sa maman mais c'était mieux que rien.

Au moins Bella me rejeté pas, c'était un bon début. Je ferais tout, tout pour qu'elle me pardonne. J'avais l'espoir même si on n'était pas une famille, j'avais l'espoir qu'au moins on soit de bon ami.

Point de vue de Jasper

J'étais stressé, une pile électrique. Peut être pire qu'Alice, je lui avais donné rendez-vous, prétextant que j'avais besoins d'aide pour une tenue. Je lui avais dit que nous devions faire un concert pour un gala et que je ne savais pas quoi me mettre. Bien sûr c'était totalement faux, une excuse bidon pour l'avoir à moi tout seul.

Edward était déjà parti avec le jet, et vue que nous avions un concert de prévu que demain soir je prenais un avion cette après-midi. Je serais épuiser lors de notre concert mais Alice valait le coup.

J'étais vraiment un gros trouillard, j'avais eu pourtant plusieurs opportunité pour lui parler. Mais je m'étais écrasé, cette fille me rendais fou.

Moi d'habitude si calme et posée, là j'étais tout le contraire. Je faisais les cents pas devant le magasin pour homme où on c'était donné rendez-vous, mon ventre me tordais et ma tête allé exploser à force de réfléchir. Pourquoi étais-je si nerveux ?

Je m'adossais contre le mur, mains dans les poches, essayant de me calmer en vain, j'avais carrément la nausée là. Mais en tournant la tête je la vis et là tous mes doutes se dissipèrent. Elle était sublime comme d'habitude, mon cœur ratait un battement devant une telle beauté.

-Salut, me dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue. Rien que ce contacte me faisait explosé de joie. Mais où était passé le Jazz calme là ?

-Salut, lui dis-je en lui rendant son baiser.

-Alors…ta besoins d'une pro ? Je pensais que vous avez des professionnels qui vous suivaient partout pour vous habillé.

-C'est le cas, mais heu…je n'aime pas trop leurs choix. Edward dit que tu es une styliste hors du commun…alors j'aimerais que tu me conseille.

-Tu va acheter une tenue juste pour un gala ? Tu sais on se serrait connecté sur Skype et j'aurais aussi bien pue te conseillé sur une tenue que tu as déjà.

-Oui mais j'ai envie de changé de style ! Lui dis-je en lui souriant espérant qu'elle me croit.

-Moi j'aime bien ton style là ! Me dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Me faisait-elle du rentre dedans ? Pas la moindre idée, mais cela me plaisait.

Je n'avais pas sue quoi répondre, elle m'avait scotché. Alice m'avait dragué enfin je crois, je serais bientôt fixé de toute façon…enfin si j'arrive à me lancer. Nous entrions donc dans la boutique et Alice choisissais plusieurs tenue. Certaines plutôt classe, elle avait vraiment bon gout. Et d'autres un peu plus….loufoque, je pensais qu'elle avait fait exprès en me sortant la panoplie du parfait westerns. Au moins on avait bien rigolé, la journée shopping prenait fin et je ne m'étais toujours pas lancer.

Nous marchons prêt l'un de l'autres nos bras se touchant, Alice était encore partis sur une conversation qu'elle seul comprenait et moi je la regardais. J'admirer tous les traits de son visage, les plis qui se formais quand quelques chose la dérangeait, ses yeux qui pétillait quand elle parlait vêtement, cette femme était parfaite. En la détaillant je trouvé une détermination que je me connaissais pas et me lançait.

-Alice, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main la stoppant dans sa marche. Je me tenais face à elle son regard attendant la suite.

-Tu n'as pas de gala de prévue avoue, me dit-elle en me souriant.

-Comment tu….

-Je le sais c'est tout, me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Lui demandais-je timidement.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Jasper, tu m'invite à une journée shopping, bon tu ma mentis mais tu sais tu n'as pas besoins de mentir pour que je passe une journée avec toi !

-Merci, lui dis-je en me grattant la nuque signe que j'étais vraiment nerveux. Je voulais juste te parlé d'un truc avant de repartir.

-Je suis toute oui, me dit-elle toujours se sourire à damné un saint. Bon dieu je n'y arriverais jamais.

-Je…je voulais te dire….que ….je…jetaprecie, lui dis-je à toute vitesse.

-Quoi ? Désolé Jasper mais je n'ai pas trop compris, je prenais une grande inspiration.

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup Alice. Elle fut surprise me souriant d'autant plus.

-Moi aussi Jasper.

-Oui…enfin, je veux dire que…je t'apprécie beaucoup beaucoup vraiment beaucoup.

-Oh. Me dit-elle, son visage changeant d'expression.

-Je devais te le dire, mais je comprends si tu ne ressens pas la même chose ne t'inquiète pas…

Et sans que je m'y attende Alice se jeter sur mes lèvres, écrasant ma bouche dans un tendre baiser.

-Moi aussi Jasper, je t'apprécie bien que trop. Me dit-elle sur mes lèvres, ce qui me fit de l'effet que je l'embrasser d'autant plus.

Tous mes doutes s'envolèrent alors, Alice m'apprécié de la même façon que moi. Je me sentais volé alors que l'on s'embrassé devant un nombre incalculable de personne. Mais je m'en fiché car la seule personne pour qui compter c'était Alice. Ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, je ne rêvais pas d'être à un autre endroit à ce moment-là.

-Tu pars à quel heure, me demandait-elle en se décollant légèrement de moi.

Je regardais ma montre.

-Dans une heure, je vais bientôt devoir partir.

-Oh, dit-elle déçue.

-Tu viendrais avec moi ? Lui demandais-je, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait. Moi Jasper qui était connu pour son calme et son sérieux demander à la fille qui hante mon esprit de m'accompagner à Paris après un seul baiser enflammer.

-Ou çà ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-A Paris, prend cet avion avec moi. Profite du concert et après je t'emmène diné dans un super restaurant. Tu pourrais repartir en même temps que nous !

-J'aurais bien aimé Jasper mais…Bella doit rester alité, je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule quelques jours !

-Oh oui j'avais oublié, une autre fois alors, lui dis-je déçu.

-Promis, me dit-elle avant de poser une nouvelle fois ces lèvres douces sur les miennes.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue approfondissant notre baiser. Nous nous promenions encore un peu puis ce fut l'heure pour moi de la quitter. Les au revoir était dur, nous avions passé un moment merveilleux tous les deux, pour rien au monde je voulais que ça se termine.

Je la serrer encore une dernière fois dans mes bras, profitant de sa chaleur avant de partir.

-Tu m'appelle dès que tu atterris ?

-Promis, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies invité pour cette fausse sortie shopping, mais Jasper….

-Hum, lui dis-je.

-Même si c'était pour une bonne cause ce mensonge…ne me ment plus jamais ! Me dit-elle me réprimandant.

-Promis ma belle, prend soins de toi Alice. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur ses douces lèvres avant de me tourner pour partir.

Je me retournais une fois devant mon embarcation, et je la voyais toujours la me regardant je lui faisais un léger signe de la main et partait pour de bon cette fois.

J'avais qu'une hâte, que notre tournée s'achève pour enfin retourner au prés de ma douce et survolté d'Alice Cullen.

Alors question question ? Cela vous plait ? Moi j'adore à vous de me dire…..impatiente. Ma scène préférer quand Edward parle au bébé hummm!


	22. Chapitre 22 prise au dépourvu

**Coucou tout le monde :** _ **Je suis heureuse de vous mettre la suite, 7 pages long chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas autant que moi, je l'es récrit 3 fois comme même. Quand sa plait pas, sa plait pas !**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui mon fait vraiment plaisir, surtout une certaine lectrice qui me harcèle tous les jours pour mon plus grand plaisir !**_

 _ **Kelly :**_ _ **Que te dire ouff, non mais ça va pas de me dire que ta détester xd, non je rigole j'adore toujours tes reviews, tu peux me harcelé ne t'inquiète pas je ne porterais pas plainte. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.**_

 **Guest :** _ **Merci pour ta reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire plais, tout sa dort de ma petite tête et j'ai parfois du mal à poser sur papier mes idée, du moins pour ce que ce soit un minimum compréhensif. Alors merci merci beaucoup…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous…..**_

Chapitre 23

Point vue de Bella

Cela faisait plusieurs jours seulement que j'étais coincé dans le lit du salon. Je n'avais jamais autant dormis.

Je m'occuper comme je le pouvais mais m'ennuyer ferme. J'avais besoins de sortir, de prendre l'air courir. Mais pour le bien du bébé, je ne pouvais pas, et puis ce n'est pas comme si Alice ma chère colocataire et futur tantine me laisserais faire.

Même si je voulais juste me faire un thé, elle m'en empêché, exagérant beaucoup trop. Le médecin m'avait dit de m'allonger pas de rester au lit 24 heure sur 24 ! Alice travaillé chez nous pour comme elle disait prendre soins de son neveu ou de sa nièce, cela me faisant bien rire faut l'avoué. Le bébé avait même pas encore trois mois de conception, qu'es ce que sa serra quand il sera là ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment le moral, alors quasiment tous les soirs Rosalie et Emmett venaient à l'appartement et nous mangeons tous ensemble des plats que Emmett avait fait au restaurant, il faut bien le dire nous nous régalions.

J'avais demandé l'appui de Rose pour me sauver d'Alice mais même elle n'avait pas pu convaincre ma colocataire de me laisser faire quelques pas dehors, pire qu'une prison.

Edward ne m'avait pas vraiment récris, juste pour avoir de nos nouvelles mais sans plus. Nos message était du genre « salut comment tu vas ? Et le bébé ? On va bien et toi ? Ça va » voilà nos conversations s'arrêter là.

Je suppose que c'était de ma faute, j'avais dû le blesser en lui demandant de partir. Et lui respecter mon besoin d'espace. Mais nos conversation me manqué, j'avais trouvé un ami en Edward.

J'aimais quand on se balader que tous les deux, j'aimais être avec lui. Mais avec le bébé cela allait être compliqué entre nous non ? On va avoir un bébé ensemble, ce n'est pas rien.

Tous les soirs avant de me coucher, je faisais entendre le CD d'Edward au bébé comme je lui avais promis. J'avais même commandé sur internet un casque que je métrais sur mon ventre pour que le bébé puisse bien entendre la voix de son père, même si il n'était pas présent. Et parfois je l'écouter dans la journée aussi, mais pas que pour le bébé. J'aimais moi aussi entendre les compositions d'Edward, sa voix était magnifique.

Je mourais d'ennui comme tous les autres jours, j'avais besoins de m'activé, je n'aie jamais était une fille qui aime rien faire, j'ai besoins d'être occupé. Alice m'avait sortie un de ses ancien cadenas mais ça me souler, ce n'était pas pour moi ce genre de truc. Comment faisait-elle pour être si patiente ? Moi je n'y arriverais pas, je repoussais le cadenas loin de moi en soufflant, ce qu'Alice remarquait sans bien mal.

-Si tu n'es pas patiente pour faire un cadenas, qu'est-ce que se serra quand ton bébé pleura ?

Comment pouvait-elle comparé mon bébé à se bout de tissus ?

-C'est différent Alice, lui dis-je énervé.

-Et en quoi, faut que tu travailles sur ta patience ma belle. Me dit-elle en me montrant le cadenas.

-Pour sa pas besoins d'un cadenas puisse que tu es là ! Lui dis-je en souriant, prend ça Alice na.

-Ah ah, très drôle. Aller montre à tatie Alice ce qui t'énerve à ce point.

Je soufflais et lui montrais mon problème en espérant qu'elle le fasse à ma place.

\- Ce truc là, ça ne passe pas dans le trou, lui dis-je en montrant le fils et l'aiguille, Alice pouffait en voyant le problème.

-Normal ta fait un nœud regarde, me dit-elle en me montrant un gros nœud sur le fil en question. Mais comment j'avais fait pour pas le voir ?

\- Puff ce n'est pas pour moi ce genre de chose, comment tu fais toi ? Lui demandais-je, Alice et la couture c'était une grande histoire d'amour, elle ne vivait quasiment que pour ça.

-La patience ma chère la patience, tu veux que je te rapporte autre chose pour t'occuper ?

-Hum…tu pourrais aller me cherché dans ma chambre y'à une boîte de puzzle Anne Geddes sous mon lit. Ainsi que une planche qu'Emmett ma ramené il y a quelques jours.

-Ça c'est bien une chose que je ne ferais jamais, j'arrive jamais à les finir moi.

-Moi j'aime bien, ça me détend.

-Ouais, je vais te chercher ça. Me dit-elle en sautant presque du lit.

Alice me ramenait mon puzzle, quand je l'avais vue au magasin peu de temps avant mon « accident » j'avais craqué. C'était un bébé allongé sur une peluche avec un plaide bleu sur son dos, il était trop mignon.

Je me demandais à quoi ressemblerais mon bébé ? Aurait-il les yeux verts comme son papa ? Aurait-il mes cheveux ? A qui ressemblerait-il vraiment? Serait-ce un garçon ou une fille ?

Je n'avais pas demandé à Edward, mais moi je voulais savoir le sexe du bébé. Cela serait plus facile pour faire la chambre, ainsi que pour l'achat des vêtements. Je commençais à imaginer de belle tenue pour une fille de jolie robe rose, violette, et pour un garçon de belle salopette chemise avec petit jeans assortie. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me sortit de mes rêveries.

-Oui, dis-je doucement comme endormie en décrochant sans même avoir regardé qui m'appelé.

-Bella c'est Edward ça va ?

-Oh, oui pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ta une petite voix. Me dit-il d'une voix un peu inquiète.

-Heu…c'est rien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées avant que tu n'appelles…Lui dis-je en me repositionnant sur le lit tout en triant mes pièces de puzzles.

-Ah d'accord, tout va bien alors ?

-Oui Edward, arrête de t'inquiète nous allons bien tous les deux, lui dis-je en passant ma main sur mon ventre le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien, je…je t'appelle pour savoir pour ton rendez-vous de contrôle, c'est bien demain ?

-Oui en effet pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je ne savant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Si je prends l'avion cette-après midi je peux être là ce soir et repartir demain après ton rendez-vous ! Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

-9h30, lui dis-je. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire, j'étais comme paralysé sous ce qui venait de m'annoncer.

-C'est faisable, je passe te cherché si tu veux. Un silence se fit dans le téléphone, puis au bon de quelques secondes voir minutes je réagissais enfin.

-Mais…Edward ta pas un concert demain soir ?

-Si mais c'est que le soir…

-Tu va être fatigué en rentrant. Le coupais-je.

-Je dormirais dans l'avion. Me dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

\- Edward…ce n'est pas raisonnable…, lui dis-je. Ce n'était vrai hein, pas raisonnable du tout, il ne pouvait pas venir de si loin juste pour un rendez-vous de contrôle. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ?

-C'est aussi mon bébé Bella, me dit-il assez durement…laisse-moi être là…s'il te plait, reprit-il en se radoucissant.

-D'accord…tu…dors où ? Lui demandais-je en cédant, il n'avait pas tort c'était autant son bébé que le mien.

-Le plus pratique serait que je rentre à l'appartement, ma chambre est toujours disponible ?

-Bien sûr mais…

-Je te promets de ne pas t'embêté, et puis c'est juste pour une nuit.

-D'accord, tu veux que je demande à Alice de venir te cherché…

-Pas la peine, Emmett va me déposer, il m'a dit que vous mangé ensemble tous les soirs donc sa le gène pas de faire un détour pour venir me chercher avant.

-Je vois, t'avais pris ta décision avant de m'appeler ! Lui dis-je énervé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de me demander, juste de m'avertir.

-Bella je…je sais que ce n'est pas évident…laisse-moi juste la chance de me rattraper…

-Très bien, soufflais-je rapidement ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui.

-Merci Bella, à ce soir. Me dit-il doucement.

-Oui à ce soir, lui dis-je avant de raccroche en vitesse.

Je n'y croyais pas, Edward c'était organisé pour pouvoir être présent lors du rendez-vous de contrôle. Il prenait l'avion juste pour un rendez-vous. J'allais le voir ce soir, j'allais voir Edward. Bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas l'empêché de venir avec moi, c'était autant son bébé que le mien. Il avait l'air d'être plus concerné par la grossesse que je le pensais. Mais combien de temps cela durait il ? Allait-il se lasser au bout d'un certain temps ?

-Bella, Bella ça va ? Me demandait Alice alors que je regarder devant moi sous le choc.

-Hum, lui dis-je n'y croyant toujours pas.

-Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche, s'inquiète-t-elle.

-Oui ça va…ton frère viens de m'appeler…il…

-Oui je sais il vient ce soir, dort à la maison et va t'accompagner à ton rendez-vous. Me dit-elle d'un trait.

-Comment tu sais tout ça, il vient juste de m'appeler.

-A ton avis comment il s'est organisé ? Je l'es aidé et Azazel lui prête le jet, Edward voulait juste ton accord même si je lui ai dit que ça te dérangerais pas. Mais il a voulue te posé la question lui-même pour en être sur.

-Comment tu pouvais savoir si ça me déranger pas Alice ? Lui demandais-je en m'énervant une fois de plus, ils avaient comploté derrière mon dos et j'étais la dernière au courant.

-Bella, me dit Alice en prenant place à côtés de moi. Edward s'en veut vraiment tu sais, il veut juste…être présent, c'est important pour lui.

-Je sais ça…mais il aurait dû m'en parler avant. Pas comploté derrière mon dos, même Emmett était au courant vue que c'est lui qui va chercher Edward pour le ramené ici.

J'étais en colère, je détestais que les gens complotent derrière mon dos. Il aurait dû m'en parlé avant, cela me concerné la première. D'un côté j'étais contente qu'il soit là, ça me rassurais, si le bébé avait quelque chose, se serait de ma faute et je ne sais pas comment je gérer tout ça. Mais j'avais aussi peur, comment cela allé se passer, Edward venait spécialement pour le bébé…pas pour moi. Je voulais retrouver mon ami mais…étais-je prête à lui pardonné, j'en avais aucune idée.

Point de vue d'Edward

La semaine était passé lentement, les seules moments qui passaient vite c'était quand j'étais sur la scène. La foule en délire qui crié nos noms, la puissance des notes que nous jouons, l'euphorie que l'on ressentait quand nous étions sur scène. Mais une fois que c'était terminé mes pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers un seul endroit Nice. C'était là-bas qu'était ma place, avec Bella et le bébé. Que faisait-elle ? Aller t'ils bien tous les deux ?

J'étais si inquiet, j'avais tellement envie de les revoir. Loin d'eux j'avais l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, Bella portant mon bébé…notre bébé. Voilà pourquoi j'avais demandé à Azazel de me prêter le jet, en lui promettant d'être de retour avant le début du concert de demain soir.

Et il avait accepté, j'étais actuellement dans le jet, impatient de les revoir enfin. Bien sûr je savais que Bella tenterais de me faire changer d'avis, c'est pour ça que j'avais cherché un moyen de transport et demandé l'aide d'Alice.

Je savais plus comment me comporter avec Bella, avant c'était facile. D'abord j'avais rien à me reproché à pars mon manque de jugeote pour ne pas lui avoir demandé son numéro lorsque…enfin le soir ou nous avions couché ensemble.

Mais à présent c'était plus compliqué Bella attendait mon bébé et j'avais réagis comme un idiot quand elle m'avait annoncé ma paternité. De plus Bella m'avait demandé de l'espace, chose que je lui donné, même ce soir je l'embêterais pas. Je me l'étais promis, je devais lui laisser du temps.

Aussitôt arriver Emmett m'entrainais dans une grande accolade viril me traînant rapidement dans son 4x4.

-Salut vieux alors on vient sauver sa princesse ? Me demandait-il en prenant le chemin de l'appartement.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler en me tournant vers lui.

-Bas oui Bella ! Me dit-il comme si c'était limpide.

-Elle va bien ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

-Si tu ne comptes pas l'affreux lutin qui lui sert de colocataire oui ça va ! Je roulais des yeux, Alice bien sur qui d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a encore fait, soupirais-je. Si ma sœur lui avait fait de la peine ou l'avait embêté par ma faute j'allais lui toucher deux mots.

-Ta chère sœur empêche Bella de faire quoi que ce soit, elle ne peut même pas se lever pour boire un verre ou faire un tour dehors.

-C'est peut-être m….

-Edward…Bella es enceinte ok mais le doc ne lui aurait pas autorisé à rentrer chez elle si y avait un moindre risque tu le sais autant que moi. Bella ne demande pas une journée shopping non plus, juste prendre un peu l'air, ta sœur l'étouffe. On a bien essayé de résonner ta sœur mais tu la connais.

-Oui…je lui parlerais. Lui dis-je en regardant à nouveau la route, pensant le sujet clos. Mais c'était sans compter sur notre chère Emmett.

-Bien, alors….

-Alors quoi ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant une nouvelle fois sur lui.

-Tu t'es amusé pendant tes concerts ou tu te réserve pour Bella ? Me demandait-il tout à fait naturellement.

-EMMETT !

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas idiot j'ai bien vue comment tu la regarde. En plus elle porte ton enfant donc…

-C'est compliqué, lui dis-je en regardant le paysage à nouveau.

-Moi je ne vois pas en quoi, en fait c'est plutôt simple, tu lui plais elle te plait vous allait avoir un bébé ensemble, ça me parait simple, logique que vous deux….

-Emmett, l'avertis-je une nouvelle fois, il était impossible.

-Ok je me tais. Alors tu as profité de ta célébrité ?

-Ce que tu peux être agassant, lui dis-je en pouffant.

-Je le savais, Bella te plais, Bella te plais, chantonnait-il. Je souriais sacré Emmett.

Une fois devant l'appartement je soufflais, Emmett qui était derrière mois posait une main sur mon épaule sans doute pour me donner du courage, parfois il pouvait se montré très compréhensible, je frappais. C'est Alice qui ouvrait, elle me sautait au cou comme à sa grande habitude.

-Ptit frère, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Je te signale que c'est moi ton grand frère, lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur sa joue.

-Puff, Bella regarde qui est là !

Alice se décalais et je voyais enfin Bella assise sur le canapé lit. Elle voulait se lever mais Alice lui en n'empêchait.

-Non Bell's pense au bébé.

-Alice sa suffit laisse Bella, lui dis-je assez durement.

Ma sœur allée à la cuisine tout en boudant quand je me retournais vers Bella. Je prenais place à ses côtés.

-Salut, lui dis-je en lui souriant doucement.

-Lu, me dit-elle en regardant ses mains.

-D'après que ma petite sœur te mène la vie dure, lui dis-je en la regardant. Elle était si belle et encore plus avec ses joues rouges.

-C'est pas grave, on s'y fait, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je vais lui parler, lui promis-je.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Edward, me dit-elle en relevant la tête me regardant enfin. Ses yeux….j'avais oublié comme ils étaient si beau, d'un marron chocolat si profond, j'aimais tant ses yeux, j'avais comme l'impression de m'y noyé.

-Je vais lui parler, lui redis-je encore une fois en la regardant bien pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas juste pour lui faire plaisir. Puis je lâchais ses yeux regardant son ventre, j'étais heureux qu'il n'est pas trop grossi depuis mon absence mais en même temps cela faisait que quelques jours que je m'étais absenter. Bella je…je…

\- Va-y, me dit-elle en prenant ma main pour la poser doucementsur son ventre. Un sentiment d'être enfin chez moi me prenait, je souriais à cette pensée. Je sais bien que c'est encore flou dans ta tête Edward, moi j'ai toujours ces petites choses qui me disent que je suis enceinte, qu'il est là en moi. Reprit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Certain plus inconfortable que d'autre, sourie-t-elle. Mais toi tu n'as rien de tout cela, alors je comprends ton envie de vouloir te rassurer, d'être là, d'être sûr de son existence.

-Merci Bella, je sais que je le mérite pas mais merci. Je me penchais sur son ventre pour parler au bébé, je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, ça venait comme ça, naturellement. Coucou mon trésor papa est rentré, lui dis-je en caressant le ventre de Bella sur son pull. Je sais que je devais paraitre ridicule mais j'avais besoins de lui parler, de lui montrer que j'étais là pour lui, que j'étais présent dans sa vie.

Je me relevais et Bella souriais attendrie, je savais qu'elle serait une bonne maman. La plus magnifique maman qui puisse exister.

-Vous venez c'est prêt, nous dis Alice alors qu'elle m'était le plat de spaghettis bolognaise sur la table.

Je me levais et Bella se levais avec moi, mais d'un coup je la voyais partir en s'effondrant au sol. Mais dieu merci, je la rattrapais la serrant contre moi. Je tenais Bella par la taille et la regardais reprendre ses esprits inquiets.

-Bella ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui je…je crois que je me suis levé trop vite c'est tout, me dit-elle en se tenant la tête.

Je l'accompagné jusqu'à la table du salon, la lâchant seulement une fois qu'elle était assise. Le repas se passait très bien, sans autres problème, même Alice avait l'air de lâcher un peu Bella, j'espéré que cela continue après mon départ. Je ne reparlé pas à Bella de tout le repas, lui laissant l'espace que j'avais promis de luis laissé. Mais ça ne m'empêcher pas de la regarder, j'enregistrer chaque détaille dans ma tête de son visage, de son corps si parfait.

Une fois tout le monde soit partis, je voyais que Bella se dirigeais vers sa chambre, je la stoppais en la retenant par la main profitant que l'on soit seule tous les deux.

-Bella attend, lui dis-je doucement. Le contacte de sa peau douce contre la mienne me donnait des frissons de merveilleux frissons.

-Qu'es ce qu'il a Edward ? Me demandait-elle en se retournant en regardant sa main dans la mienne. Je la lâchais ne voulant pas la gêner.

-On peut…on peut parler ? Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux désordonné, j'étais plus à sa prêt.

-On parle là non ? Me demandait-elle en se moquant un peu de moi.

-Je veux dire en privé… loin des oreilles de ma sœur, précisais-je.

-Ah oui vient, me dit-elle en m'entrainant dans sa chambre la fermant derrière moi.

Je me figeais, j'étais dans la chambre de Bella, dans sa chambre, à côtés de son lit. Des images d'elle et moi sur son lit immergeais mon esprit, je secouais ma tête pour sortir ses idées de mon esprit.

J'avais envie d'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, que je l'avais dans mes bras. Mon corps réagissait que trop bien à son contact, et depuis que je l'avais retrouvé j'avais très envie de recommencer nos…nos ébats lors de notre rencontre mais en plus doux. Sauf qu'à présent je la voulais aussi différemment, je voulais bien plus qu'une relation sans lendemain.

-Edward, me dit Bella me sortant de mes pensées. Tu voulais me parlé, je t'écoute reprit-elle se plaçant face à moi.

-Oui je…j'ai parlé à mes parents pour le bébé, lui dis-je doucement. Je voulais en aucun cas la faire paniqué, je savais très bien que c'était un sujet assez dur pour elle.

-Oh, me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Et pourquoi tu voulais me dire sa en privée ?

-Bien tu connais Alice, lui dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Si elle apprend que je leurs en ai parlé, elle va vouloir que tu les rencontre. Et moi j'aimerais le faire moi-même tu vois, te les présenté en personne.

-Et comment ils ont pris la chose ? Me demandait-elle me surprenant.

-Plutôt bien il me semble, ma mère a hâte de te rencontrer. Mon père bien, il ma traité d'irresponsable mais il n'est pas méchant Bella. C'est juste qu'il nous a beaucoup radoté les précautions à prendre lors de nos…fréquentations, il était déçu c'est tout.

-Je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer Edward. Et puis c'est ma faute à moi aussi tu n'es pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire.

-Tu t'impose pas, tu es la mère de notre enfant, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils mon promis de pas venir ici avant les présentations officiel, ça te laisse environ deux semaines pour te préparer mentalement, lui souris-je.

-Ca me rassure pas vraiment tu sais, me dit-elle me souriant faiblement. Je me mettais à genoux devant Bella pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes et capturé sons regard.

-J'en doute, mais je serais là, lui dis-je en pressant sa main. Tu n'es plus seul Bella je suis là et je vais prendre soins de vous deux. Bella ne disais rien me regardant seulement, ses yeux était triste avec une lueur d'espoir à l'intérieur, une faible lueur mais elle était là. Je vais te laisser maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Bonne nuit Bella, bonne nuit mon trésor, dis-je en frôlant le ventre de Bella. Je déposais les lèvres sur le front de Bella dans un tendre baiser de bonne nuit et me lever en direction de la porte.

-Bonne nuit Edward, me dit-elle un petit sourire dans la voix.

Je sortais de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la mienne, qui n'avait pas changé. J'aimais dormir ici, j'avais une belle vue sur les rues de la ville. C'était une des meilleures chambres de l'appartement, et elle ferait une excellente chambre pour notre bébé. Il faudrait que j'en parle à ma mère, elle aurait surement d'excellente idée pour la décoration.

 _ **Alors ? Oui je sais vous détesté xd, non je plaisante ! Bon reste à faire votre part du boulot RRRREVVIIIEEWSS !**_


	23. Chapitre 23 RDV et délivrance

**Un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir.**

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews cela me ravie à chaque fois.**

 _ **Kelly :**_ **Je sais que tu rigole t'inquiète pas, tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir faute ou pas cela n'importe peu. Et puis pensez-vous vraiment qu'un écrivain ne fait pas de fautes ? Dixie mon homme xd. Pour ce fameux baiser que tu attends je me tâte…disons que ce n'est pas par ce que ils ont un avenir en commun qui finirons ensemble, c'est bien plus compliquer que ça !**

 **Pour répondre à ce poste** **: La suite! La suite!;) J'adore c'est différent mais pas trop et en plus t'écrit bien. J'espère que la grosses de Bella va bien se passer. Mais bien sûr il va y avoir d'autres détails croustillants hihihi!** **Pourrait-tu mettre juste ton nom pour que je puisse te répondre directement comme ça je m'mettrais ton nom sur mon post : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, bien sûr j'adore vous faire peur donc oui plein de rebondissement je n'aimerais pas que vous vous endormiez en lisant ma fic lol.**

 **Et pour finir** **N'giie N'giie N'giie** **ma fidèle lectrice hâte de recevoir un reviews de ta part, ton harcèlement me ravie chaque jour…à très très bientôt….**

 **Bonne lecture à tous on se revoie en bas !**

Chapitre 23

Point de vue de Bella

Nous y étions, nous allons enfin savoir si notre bébé allé bien ou pas. Si j'avais causé quoi que ce soit à notre petit ange à cause de mon inconscience. Si j'allais enfin pourvoir reprendre une vie normal, peut-être pas refaire du jogging toute suite mais au moins reprendre mon travail. Pouvoir me balader sur la plage, commencer à faire mes achats pour le bébé.

Je sais que la plupart des futurs parents attendent de passé le cap des trois mois, mais j'avais tellement envie d'acheté des petites tenues. J'avais envie de commencer aussi la liste des achats à faire, mais j'avais envie de la faire avec Edward et tant qu'il sera en tourner ce n'était pas possible.

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en couples, mais c'est aussi important pour moi qu'il puisse participer à ça. Je ne sais même pas comment on va gérer cette situation. Ferons-nous une garde partagée ? Je refusais de trimbalée mon bébé à droite à gauche, nous avions tant de question à nous poser, et il fallait aussi que je lui parle de mon passé, Edward avait droit de le savoir.

Je sentais Edward poser sa main sur ma jambe qui tremblait légèrement, un geste qui se voulait surement rassurant. Je lui souriais légèrement mais je savais que cela devait plus ressemblais à une grimace qu'autre chose.

-Mlle Swan, m'appelais le docteur…., je me levais suivis d'Edward. Nous le saluons tous les deux, et le médecin nous accompagnait dans une pièce.

-Vous prouvé vous changez dans cette pièce là mademoiselle, me dit le médecin en me montrant l'endroit en question, j'opinais et allé me changer.

J'enlevé tous mes vêtements pour enfiler la petite chemise de l'hôpital. Prenait une grande respiration puis je me dirigeais vers la table d'examen, Edward était déjà installé sur une chaise de l'autre côté du docteur qui m'manipulais sa machine. Je prenais place sur la table.

-Comment vous sentez vous Mlle Swan ? Me demandait le docteur une fois installé.

-Ça va, lui dis-je timidement en regardant mes mains.

-Pas de grosse douleur ?

-Sa tire presque tout le temps ici, lui dis-je en lui montrant mon bas ventre.

-C'est normal, votre corps travaille ce sont les ligaments, prenez du Spafon si cela vous fait trop mal. Bon on va regarder si ce bébé est toujours aussi accroché. J'opinais, Edward était tendue, ses mains tenait la table fermement rendant ses phalanges blanches.

Je prenais une de ses mains et le regardait, j'avais besoins de son soutien et lui du mien. Il me souriait légèrement mais son sourire sonné faut, je me tournais vers le médecin qui préparais son matériel.

-C'est sans doute votre dernière écographie vaginal, à partir du troisième mois on voit bien mieux le bébé. J'opinais je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Je fermais les yeux quand il insérait la sonde dans mon col, serrant la main d'Edward.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux les images sur l'écran changeaient rapidement. J'étais impressionner lors de la première écographie le bébé ressemblait à un petit poids mais là on voyait que tout prenais forme, on voyait même une colonne vertébrale.

-Et bien c'est parfait ça, votre bébé es en parfaite santé, nous dis le docteur après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Je regardais Edward, une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Je lui souriais moi-même emprise à de telle émottions, c'était notre bébé qui prenais forme là. Mon miracle, un petit bout de lui et moi. Le plus beau cadeau qu'Edward pouvait me faire.

-Vous voulez entendre son cœur ? Nous demandait le médecin, j'opinais incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

D'un coup en tournant un des boutons de la machine nous entendions un BOOM BOOM rapide.

-Mais…c'est son cœur ? Il bat beaucoup trop vite ! Dit Edward paniqué en regardant le médecin.

-Non c'est normal pour un bébé, je vous assure que tout va bien. Votre bébé ne risque plus rien à présent.

J'étais soulagée notre bébé allé bien, je ne risquer pas de faire une fausse couche. Un gros poids tombé de mes épaules, mon bébé allé bien…

-J'ai une question, dit Edward en regardant le médecin.

-Allez y je suis là aussi pour ça, lui dit-il en lui souriant. Je me demandais bien quel question Edward allé lui poser ? Souhaiterait-il faire un test ADN ?

-Bella as eu comme un vertige en se levant c'est normal ?

-Oui cela peut arriver, il faut vous levez doucement et bien mangé surtout.

J'étais étonné, Edward s'inquiéter pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il poserait cette question-là. Il m'étonnait de plus en plus, peut-être l'avais-je sous-estimé.

Point de vue d'Edward

C'était waouh ! Je ne pouvais pas d'écrire le sentiment qui m'avait envahi en voyant notre bébé sur le petit écran. Bien sûr on ne voyait pas grand-chose car il était encore petit, mais il était là. Ce petit être vivait dans le ventre de Bella, il grandissait. Et là je réalisais encore plus en le voyant enfin de mes propres yeux.

Quand j'avais regardé Bella elle était dans le même état que moi, nous nous sourions mutuellement devant un tel spectacle. Il allait bien, notre enfant allé bien c'était le principal. Nous étions sortis de l'hôpital assez rapidement, Bella tenez son dossier dans la main. Arrivant à la voiture elle se retournait vers moi alors que je lui ouvrais sa portière.

-Ton avion est à quelle heure ? Me demandait-elle nerveusement.

Je regardais ma montre.

-Mon jet part dans deux heure maxi pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je. Etait-elle presser que je reparte ?

-On peut…on peut se balader tranquillement tous les deux en attendant, ce n'était pas vraiment une question juste une proposition. J'étais heureux…rassuré qu'elle veule passé du temps en ma compagnie.

-Bien sûr, on peut aller prendre un café à emporter et allé au parc si tu veux ! Lui proposais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Oui, ça me parait bien, me dit-elle simplement en se retournant pour monter dans ma voiture.

Nous allions donc cherché du café pour moi et un chocolat chaud pur Bella, une fois devant le parc je me garait et nous commencions à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Le silence n'était pas pesant, c'était reposant. Mais Bella semblait comme ailleurs, je voulais profiter de chaque minute qui nous restait.

-Tu te plais bien à Nice ? Lui demandais-je, bon je sais c'était assez basique comme conversation mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment briser le silence qui c'était installé.

-Oui c'est…différent, me répondait-elle en haussant les épaules, le regard dans le vague.

-Je m'en doute, lui dis-je en rigolant. Mais Bella était concentré regardant devant elle, serrant très forts la tasse en carton de son chocolat chaud. Bella…repris-je. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Faut que je te parle de quelque chose, me dit-elle en s'arrêtant net me regardant déterminé.

-Rien de grave ? Sa concerne le bébé ? Lui demandais-je inquiet en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Vien on va s'assoir, me dit-elle en me tirant le bras vers le banc, là elle m'inquiété de plus en plus.

-Bella dit moi…la suppliais-je une fois assis.

-Je dois te le dire…cela te concerne à présent. C'est aussi ton bébé…et il court un risque à cause de moi. Je suis si désolé Edward…tu aurais dû avoir se bébé avec quelqu'un de bien, d'une femme que tu aimes, pas avec…

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, lui dis-je en passant ma main dans son dos la collant à moi.

-Non tu ne sais pas…je mets notre enfant en danger…me dit-elle en touchant son ventre, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Je la chassais du revers de ma main.

\- Bella…je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Pourquoi tu mettrais la vie du bébé en danger ? Ta chute c'était un accident ne…

-C'est pas de la chute que je te parle Edward, je…je te parle de la raison de mon départ, le pourquoi j'ai emménagé à Nice. C'est très dure pour moi de t'en parler mais…il le faut, tu à le droit de savoir dans quoi tu as mis les pieds. Promets-moi de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que je te raconte toute l'histoire. J'opinais prenant sa main dans ma mienne pour lui donner le courage, cela devait pas être facile pour Bella de se s'ouvrir à moi. Si je suis partis c'est par ce que je suis recherché, un homme veut ma peau, j'ai détruit son univers et à présent il veut se venger. Jamais je n'aurais dû m'attaché à ta sœur et à vous tous, je vous mets en danger en restant. Tout à commencer ce fameux soir… j'étais avec mon meilleur ami Jacob, il était comme un frère pour moi. Toujours là quand j'en avais besoins, il avait le don d'avoir les bons mots pour me calmer, me résonner. En disant ses mots je voyais toute la douleur que ressentait Bella dans ses yeux, des larmes menaçait de coulé mais elle les retenait, secouait la tête. Je vie à ce moment-là un regard que je n'avais vue très peu de fois, Bella était déterminer. Ce soir-là on était partis diné dans un restaurant, quand on est repartie vers la voiture, nous n'étions pas seul. Un homme était à genou devant un autre un pistolet contre sa tempe. Jacob à réagit le premier, nous cachant derrière une voiture pour pas que l'on nous voit. J'ai envoyé un message d'SOS à mon père qui était flic, en nous déplaçant pour partir au plus vite j'ai trébuché. Les hommes de main du gars qui tenait le pistolet toujours sur la tempe du mec nous a entendues. Nous devions partir au plus vite mais Jacob…Jacob savait sans doute que cela serait inutile, il m'a fait promettre de bien me caché et de pas faire de bruit, que tout allait bien se passé. J'ai voulu le retenir mais…il était déjà loin de moi. Il s'est montré aux hommes qui ont pointé leurs armes sur lui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se disait j'étais bien trop loin, mais je voyais parfaitement leurs visages. J'ai reconnu le malfrat, sa photo était accroché depuis plusieurs semaines au bureau de police de mon père, je ne peux pas te dire son nom, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi. Mais cette homme à tuer l'homme qui était à genoux devant lui puis à tirer sur Jacob dans la foulé. Edward…j'ai vue deux hommes se faire tuer ce soir-là, y compris mon meilleur ami. On m'a proposé de témoigné m'assurant que toute ma famille serait protégé. Je voulais…je voulais juste que justice soit faite, que Jacob soit vengé. Mais à deux jours du procès la maison qui nous abritait à était attaqué, toute ma famille à était tué, ainsi que les personnes qui nous protégeait. J'ai pu me sauver avec…avec mon petit frère. Sauf que il avait était touché durant l'attaque, Benjamin est mort dans mes bras quelques heures plus tard. Le FBI nous a retrouvés, j'ai pu témoigner. Mais lors du transfert du prisonnier, il s'est évadé, depuis il est en cavale. Le FBI, enfin juste un officier m'a aidé à partir et à faussé les pistes, mais je sais que ce tueur me recherche. Je suis désolé Edward, c'est pour cette unique raison que je voulais avorter…mais je n'ai pas pu, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

J'étais paralysé, sentant des larmes tombé sur mes joues. Bella avait vécu ça ? Elle avait enduré tant d'épreuve et de malheur. Comment un être humain peut se relever après avoir vécu tout ça ? Bella devait être très forte, je ne voyais que ça, c'était la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.

Elle avait était témoin d'un meurtre, non de deux meurtres. Elle avait assisté au meurtre de son meilleur ami, avait perdu sa mère, son père et son petit frère…son petit frère était mort dans ses bras. Jamais je pourrais imaginer la douleur qu'elle as pu ressentir, ni comment elle as pue sens sortir. Pour moi c'était inconcevable.

-Edward…dit quelque chose s'il te plaît, me dit-elle en pleurant.

-Je…je…

-Tu m'en veux ? Je comprendrais …

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Lui dis-je en la coupant, je la prenais par les épaules pour qu'elle me regarde.

-Pour ne pas te l'avoir dit…me dit-elle doucement en baissant les yeux, je relever sa tête pour ancrer mes yeux au siens.

-C'est tout à fait normal Bella, bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute…je ne…je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour survivre à tout ça.

-Moi non plus, me dit-elle doucement.

-Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse Bella, je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontré et surtout je ne désirais nulle autre femme comme mère de mon enfant.

-Mais…

-Non Bella, tu es douce, gentille, calme, compatissante, intelligente. Tu agis au mieux pour les autres, tu n'étais pas obligé de témoigner. Ce tueur n'aurais jamais sue que tu étais là, mais pour ton ami et cette autre homme tu as pris se risque d'être découverte…

-J'ai mené ma famille à la mort…me dit-elle me coupant d'un ton contradictoire.

Je n'arrivais pas à croise ce qu'elle me disait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense cela. C'était faut, je prenais ses joues en coupe déterminer à lui faire comprendre qu'elle en était en rien responsable. Bella n'était pas la cause de la mort de sa famille.

-Non c'est lui qui as fait ça pas toi, lui seul est responsable de la mort tragique de ta famille. Lui seul as pris la décision de tué cette homme ainsi que Jacob, lui seul est responsable de la mort de ta famille Bella, ce n'est en rien de ta faute.

Bella me regardait, cherchant un quelle comte espoir dans mes yeux. Je disais vrai, cette fille est…..c'est un ange, comment pourrait-elle être responsable d'une telle monstruosité, je comprenais à présent tout le chagrin et la tristesse qu'elle avait toujours eu dans ses yeux.

-J'ai peur, me dit-elle en regardant son ventre quittant notre petite bulle qui c'était former autour de nous.

-Il ira bien, notre bébé ira bien…, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur sa petite bosse.

-Tu ne sais pas…s'il découvre que je suis enceinte, s'il l'apprend…il sera encore plus dangereux. C'est quelqu'un d'horrible Edward, cette homme est malade, plus il fait du mal aux gens plus ça lui plait.

-Tu as changé de nom ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, cela n'avait servi à rien la dernière fois.

-Pour les examens, les rendez-vous gynécologique on passera tout sous mon nom de famille, comme ça il ne pourra jamais te retrouver pas ce biais-là, et il ne découvrira pas ta grossesse.

-Tu…tu penses que sa suffiras ? Edward il a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

-Je ferais tout pour que toi et le bébé soit en sécurité, je te le promets Bella. Lui dis-je sur de moi, même si je devais me ruiner pour cela, dépenser toute mes économies pour leurs sécurité je le ferais.

-Donc tu ne…tu m'en veux pas…je mets le bébé en danger ainsi que ta famille et tes amis…

-Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas ta faute. Aller viens là, lui dis-je avant de la serrer contre moi.

Nous restions ainsi un bon moment, Bella se laissant aller pleurant contre moi. Elle commençait à enfin lâché prise, faisant retomber ses barrières. J'étais content qu'elle c'était confié à moi, cela avait due lui demandé beaucoup de tout me raconter, mais elle avait bien fait. Pour leurs propres sécurités, je devais savoir. Au bout d'un moment ses pleurs se calmèrent et nous rentrons à l'appartement.

Emmett nous attendait là-bas, une fois prêt à repartir j'allais voir Bella qui c'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Je frappais à sa porte, j'entendais un faible oui alors j'entrais doucement.

Bella était assise contre la tête de lit, elle me fit un faible sourire en me voyant, je prenais place à ses côtés.

-Je vais partir, Emmett m'attend mais je ne voulais pas partir sans vous dire en revoir à tous les deux, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-Tu me diras ta date de retour pour que je programme le rendez-vous des trois mois.

-Oui bien sûr, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou m'écrire Bella. Même si je suis sur les routes, sache que je suis là d'accord ? Insistais-je.

-Oui, Edward…merci d'être venue au rendez-vous de contrôle.

J'émis un petit rire, mes intentions avaient était un peu égoïste en voulant être là. Mais pour rien au monde je le regrettais.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi Bella, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde…lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis je me baissé pour parler au bébé. Sois sage mon trésor papa revient très vite.

Je posais un doux baiser sur le pull de Bella puis me rapproché du visage de Bella pour lui dire au revoir. Elle me regardait fixement, mon visage proche du siens faisait battre mon cœur encore plus vite. J'avais envie d'embrasser ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas le moment, nous nous étions rapproché, mais je ne voulais pas faire un geste qui la mettrais hors d'elle.

Alors je posé délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue chaude légèrement rougie. Mon baiser était tel un papillon furtif, léger.

-Prend soins de toi Bella, lui dis-je avant de me lever et de repartir en direction du salon.

Mon cœur se déchirais à l'idée de partir loin d'eux mais il le fallait, plus vite j'étais de retour plus vite on reviendrait et cette fois pour un moment.

 _ **Voilà ! Alors ? Je m'excuse d'avance si je d'écris pas comme il faut les rendez-vous, Nini n'est pas encore eu la joie de vivre cette expérience qui es la grossesse, alors si vous souhaité m'en parler hésité pas à m'en parlé en privée.**_

 _ **Par ailleurs je suis navré de vous annoncer que je posterais moins souvent. J'ai un examen à préparer pour décembre, et vue que oui Nini aussi travaille lol, donc je posterais au moins une fois tous les 15 jours voire plus si j'ai le temps. Merci de votre compréhension, et pour cette semaine je ne pense pas pouvoir poster non plus à voir, car avec mon conjoint on se PACS et voyage de prévu donc un peut compliquer de prendre le temps mais je vous promets de faire au mieux.**_

 _ **Hésité pas à mettre des reviews sa boosteras Nini dans ses publication !**_


	24. Chapitre 24 une belle journée

**Voilà je vous embête pas trop avec mes nia nia !**

 **Désolé du retard mais durant notre voyage j'ai pas pris le temps et à présent je prends du temps pour réviser donc du coup pas facile.**

 **Merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews cela me touche énormément !**

 **Kelly merci pour ton review bon ça va alors je n'étais pas dans le flou. Dommage qu'on ne peut pas converser directement. Contente que pour le moment le baiser sur la joue te …convient lol, hâte d'avoir ton avis sur le prochain bisou.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous…**

Chapitre 24

Point de vue de Bella

Edward était partit depuis hier, cela m'avait fait du bien de tout lui dire. Je sentais… comme un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Cela avait était dur sur le coup, mais Edward m'avait laissé lui raconter mon passé et ne m'avait pas coupé une seule fois.

Alors à la fin j'avais craqué, il a sue me rassurer même si je sais qu'au font il a tort, ma famille est morte par ma faute, et ça je pourrais jamais le changé, je devais vivre avec cette culpabilité.

Mais je pouvais encore protéger mes amis, mon bébé et Edward, en mettant un terme à tout ça. Si la loi ne pouvais pas retenir cette homme en prison, je ferais ce qu'il faut faire, même si pour sa je dois pourrir en prison, tout ce qui importait à mes yeux c'était de protégé mes proches. Je n'étais plus la petite Bella fragile qui avait assisté à deux meurtres, non j'avais bien changé depuis…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier, mais j'ai mon cœur qui battait la chamade quand Edward c'est penché mon m'embrasser la joue. J'avais eu des flashes de notre unique soirée ensemble, de ses mains sur moi, de son souffle sur ma peau. Je sais pas ce qui m'avais pris d'avoir eu envie de…non je ne devais pas penser à cela. Edward et moi étions amis à présent, rien ne se passerais entre nous. Surtout qu'à présent nous devions être responsables, un petit être grandissait en moi, et je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi.

Je me levais de bonne humeur ce matin, bien décidé à me bouger. Vue que j'avais l'accord du médecin de reprendre une vie normal, j'allais passer au restaurant voir si ils avaient besoins d'un coup de main ou besoins de déposer des prospectus.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment j'avais une forme du tonnerre. En entrant dans la cuisine, je vis Alice prendre son petit déjeuner en regardant des magazines de modes.

-Salut Alice, bien dormis ? Lui demandais-je presque en chantonnant.

-Ça va, me dit-elle d'une petite mine. Dit donc c'est le faite d'avoir vue mon chère frère hier qui ta mit de si bonne humeur dès le matin ? Me demandait Alice regardant toujours son magasine en souriant.

-Puff, figure toi que le doc ma autorisé à reprendre une vie normal donc je vais pouvoir sortir, allé bosser et surtout sortir enfin de cette appartement. Tu veux venir ? Lui demandais-je en sautant presque.

Sur le coup je devais ressembler à ma chère colocataire, note à moi-même « faire attention à ne pas ressembler à Alice, une seule suffit largement ».

-J'ai du boulot ! Cette après-midi par contre pourquoi pas. Là je dois amener mes croquis au taf, comme si ça allait servir à quelque chose…, dit Alice en boudant. Oh qu'était arrivé à ma colocataire, je la reconnaissais pas là.

-Oh mais notre Alice serait-elle morose ? Lui demandais-je en lui souriant pleinement me moquant d'elle.

Désolé mais elle m'en avait fait baver la semaine dernière, j'avais le droit à ma petite vengeance personnelle.

-Non…enfin…si mais…rho et puis zut. Jasper me manque tu es contente ? Me dit-elle énerver en s'avachissant sur le bar les mains sur la tête.

-Ohh comme c'est mignon, tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? Lui demandais-je, je trouvé sa vraiment adorable qu'Alice et Jasper sortent ensemble, ces deux-là c'était bien trouvé et ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux. Je faisais le tour du bar pour me mettre à côté d'Alice, qui relevait légèrement les yeux pour me parler tout en restant avachi sur le bar.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareille, quand on raccroche je ne sais pas…c'est comme si il y avait un mur entre nous tu vois. C'est idiot de penser ça je sais on sort ensemble depuis peut mais….

-Tu es amoureuse…, lui dis-je simplement en lui souriant tendrement.

-Tu crois ? Me demandait-elle avec de gros yeux en se relevant tout d'un coup. Une Alice qui croyait tout savoir sur tout et qui ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui était vraiment, mais vraiment évident était purement incroyable.

-Y a bien que toi qui l'ignore Ali, peut-être que tu pourrais aller à un de leurs concert non ? Lui faire la surprise. Lui proposais-je, malgré le faite que je m'amuser bien de la voire ainsi. Oui une Alice morose c'est vraiment drôle à voir…j'avais comme même de la peine pour elle, aussitôt ensemble ils c'étaient séparé.

-Tu crois qu'il aimerait ? Me demandait-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

Alice me faisait rire, elle pourtant lucide sur pas mal de chose était aveugle quand cela la concerner.

-Bien sûr. La rassurais-je.

-Tu viendras avec moi ? Me demandait-elle en me fixant retrouvant son excitation habituelle.

Je la regardais surprise, moi allé voir Edward en concert. On ne va pas dire que la dernière fois était une réussite. Et puis il le prendrait comment ? Notre avenir était déjà assez compliqué, je ne pouvais pas apparaitre à un de ses concerts comme ça. Il allait se sentir envahi, harcelé.

-Moi ? Mais heu…

-Allé Bella, cela feras plaisir à Edward aussi. Me dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

-Alice…Edward à surement d'autre envie que de m'avoir dans ces pattes pendant un de ses concerts tu sais, lui dis-je doucement regardant mon verre de jus d'orange le faisant tourner sur lui-même dans mes mains.

-Mais Bella…

-Non Alice! Lui dis-je un peut sèchement en la regardant. Ecoute ce n'est pas par ce que je porte son enfant que…ma présence à ces côtés va déjà être très importante dans sa vie, alors laisse le un peut tranquille durant sa tournée.

Alice me regardait bizarrement, j'aurais bien aimé savoir à ce moment ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête, puis elle cédait.

-Ok, comme tu veux, me dit-elle en soupirant. Mais tu m'aide à choisir quelques tenue pour le concert, je veux éblouir mon homme. Me dit-elle surexcité.

J'opinais et nous allions dans sa chambre pour une journée d'essayage, nous étions en pleine séance quand mon portable sonné dans ma chambre, je reconnus la sonnerie du portable que Sam m'avait donné. Je m'excuser auprès d'Alice et allé répondre nerveusement.

-Allo, dis-je doucement ne savant pas vraiment qui m'appelé.

Cela pouvait être aussi bien Sam comme quelqu'un d'autre…comme lui, si c'était lui il m'avait retrouvé.

-C'est moi ne t'inquiète pas, je me rendais compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer avant qu'il ne parle. Je t'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique. Tu vas bien ? Me demandait la voix au téléphone que je reconnus étant la voix de Sam.

-Je me demandais quand tu appellerais ! Tu as eu mon message ? Pourquoi tu as attendue si longtemps pour m'appeler ? Lui dis-je en tombant sur mon lit rassurer que ce ne soit que lui, mais hérité qu'il ne m'est pas rappelé plus tôt.

-Je suis surveillé…mes agissements sont épiés, je pense savoir qui est la taupe mais…je ne peux pas être sûr que c'est le seul…me dit-il doucement.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir réagis ainsi, cela faisait des mois qu'il bosser sur mon affaire en parallèle des autres affaires que son boss lui donné, personne n'était au courant vue que on ne savait pas à qui se fié. Il risqué sa vie rien qu'en m'appelant.

-Ah, et tu vas bien ? Tu ne prends pas de risque inutile hein ? Lui demandais-je en me radoucissant.

J'avais peur pour lui, je ne voulais pas le perdre lui aussi, même s'il était la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider dans toute cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas causer une autre mort par ma faute.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et de toute façon dans mon métier on court des risques tout le temps, c'est le jeu. Me dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

-C'est pas une raison, je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, surtout à cause de moi. Lui dis-je doucement pour pas qu'Alice m'entende, elle en savait bien trop déjà.

-Ecoute ma belle, mon métier et de mettre les méchants à leurs place, derrière les barreaux. Alors arrête de dire que je me mets en danger pour toi car c'est faux. Si je me mets en danger c'est pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne, pour sauver des vies.

-Tu as du nouveau ? Lui demandais-je changeant de sujet. Je connaissais très bien son avis sur la question et savait que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot, Sam m'avait soutenue tout au long du procès et même après le décès de ma famille.

-Oui et non, j'ai une piste toute fraiche…je ne peux pas t'en dire plus…

-Faut régler cette histoire au plus vite ! Le perçais-je.

\- Pourquoi cet empressement ? Tout va bien ? Me questionnait-il.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais enceinte, tout d'abord car j'avais trop peur qu'il soit sur écoute et en plus j'avais peur que Sam me juge. Il était un peu comme un ami pour moi, pas autant que Jacob mais un bon ami comme même.

-Oui je…écoute je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour l'attraper même à servir d'appât si il le faut, mais il ne faut plus que sa traîne.

-Tu me cache quelque chose là, qu'est-ce qui à changer ? La dernière fois que je t'es vue tu souhaité fuir le plus loin possible de ce monstre.

-Je ne peux rien te dire au téléphone désolé…juste que…j'ai des personnes à protégé. Je ferais ce qu'il faut mais je refuse qu'il se reproduise ce qui s'est déjà produit auparavant. Ma voix pouvait paraître dure, mais c'était juste de la détermination.

-D'accord, je te tien informé dès que j'en sais plus…mais ne demande pas un miracle, il s'est bien se caché cette enflure.

-D'accord, je dois te laisser…Sam …fait attention à toi d'accord !

-Promis ma belle, allé prend soin de toi bisous.

-Bisous, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je m'écrouler sur mon lit, cette histoire allait encore s'éternisé. Je la sentais au plus profond de moi, c'était loin d'être fini. Mon idée d'être un appât n'était pas ma meilleure idée, surtout que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que mon bébé soit blessé.

Mais je voulais régler cette histoire une fois pour toute, cela allait faire presque un an que Jacob avait était tué, et ce meurtrier était toujours en liberté. De plus il me recherché, et je devais mettre le bébé en sécurité.

Je soufflais encore une fois quand j'entendais Alice hurler mon noms dans sa chambre, je me précipité vers celle-ci, inquiète de la raison qui l'avait poussé à hurler mon prénom ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ? Lui demandais-je quand j'entrais dans sa chambre là voyant avec une énième tenue sur le dos.

-J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé ! Me dit-elle en sautillant en sortant de son dressing. Regarde Bella, mon Jazou va A-D-O-R-E-R quand il va me voir dans cette tenue.

C'était un top blanc à dentelle avec une jupe noir arrivant en haut des cuisses et une veste en cuir. Heu ce n'était pas un peu trop provocant ça ?

-Alice…tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas t'offenser mais c'est…c'est un peu provocant non ? Osais-je lui demandé en désignant sa tenue.

-Mais non Bella ! C'est juste Rock'n'roll, je vais lui donner l'envie de revenir plus vite à mon Jazou. Il faut bien lui montrer ce qu'il rate. Me dit-elle fière d'elle du haut de ces trois pommes.

-Si tu le dit, mais promets-moi de faire attention Alice. On ne sait pas sur qui tu peux tomber avec…ce genre de vêtement, tu pourrais attirer plus qu'un petit Jazz surexcité en te promenant ainsi…

-Oh non, je vais appeler l'agence. Quand on vient voir un des concerts ma famille et moi on a droit à tout la panoplie entre les gardes du corps et la limousine. Dit-elle comme si cela était normal en faisant un geste vague de la main.

-Oh, bien dans ce cas…fait le craqué notre petit Jasper, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Nous finissons de préparé quelques petites affaires pour son week-end et c'était déjà l'heure de mangé. Alice devait passer déposer ses croquis avant d'allé réserver un vol pour Lyon, là où était prévue le prochain concert des garçons.

Moi j'allais au ROSSME'T voir Rosalie et Emmett pour reprendre mon travaille, une fois là-bas, je vis Rosalie en train de préparé quelques tables.

-Coucou Rosalie, lui dis-je en rentrant la surprenant.

-Oh Bella, ça va ? Me demandait-elle en venant me faire la bise me prenant dans ses bras par la même occasion.

-Oui, vous avez besoins d'un coup de main pour ce soir ? Lui demandais-je.

-Au moins tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi, me dit-elle en rigolant voyant mon empressement.

J'haussais les épaules, j'en pouvais plus de rester dans l'appartement.

-Dit moi que ta besoin de moi s'il te plait Rosalie, la suppliais-je en faisant comme une prière devant-elle.

-Emmett m'a dit que ton rendez-vous c'était bien passé, tu as l'accord du médecin ? Me demandait-elle tout à fait sérieuse.

-Oui, je peux reprendre le boulot Rose. Et le bébé va très bien, je te demanderais pas de reprendre sinon. Allé s'il te plaît, en plus Alice part demain matin alors je serais toute seule à l'appartement.

-Elle va où ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-Alice était un peu déprimer alors je lui est suggérée d'allé au prochain concert du groupe.

-Oh super idée, tu ne l'accompagne pas ?

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je. Pour quel raison j'aurais voulue allé avec Alice ? J'allais comme même pas tenir les chandelles.

-Bas…pour voir Edward par la même occasion, me dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça, Edward et moi on est juste amis rien de plus. Laissez le respirer ! Râlais-je en commençant à m'énerver.

-J'ai rien dit moi, tu lui as parlé pour…heu ton passé ? Me demandait-elle doucement en hésitant.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas parler de cela, et Rosalie le savait très bien.

-Oui…en sortant de l'hôpital, finis-je par lui dire me calmant.

-Et il a réagis comment ? Me demandait-elle en me fixant.

-Mieux que je ne l'aurais crue, cela m'a fait du bien de tout lui dire. D'ailleurs tu m'as proposé d'en parler à Emmett…cela serait bien qu'il sache lui aussi, vous êtes un peu concerné….

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je lui dirais. Et arrête de te fustiger, nous sommes tous ravis que tu fasses partis de nos vie. Tout le monde à un passé Bella, certain plus lourd que d'autres.

Je la regardais cherchant à savoir si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle était sincère, cela me touchait beaucoup.

-Merci, mais dit lui de ne pas en faire des tas, je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et encore moins que l'on est pitié de moi. Je vis déjà avec mon fardeau…

-Je lui dirais, mais si tu as besoins Bella on est là ok. Si ta besoin d'évacué, tu n'es pas toute seule. Me dit Rosalie en me prenant par les épaules.

-Je sais merci. Donc je peux venir ce soir ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

-Oui miss boulot, ce soir à 18h00 sois là. Tu nous aideras, tu vas reprendre en douceur, ce soir ça va être plutôt calme.

-Merci merci Rosalie, lui dis-je en lui sautant au coup ce qui la fit rire.

-Aller file ma belle et ne soit pas en retard. Me dit-elle voulant jouer son rôle de patronne mais vue son sourire elle se moqué bien de moi.

Je lui fis un bisou et repartait à l'appartement. J'étais super contente, j'allais pouvoir retravaillé. C'est bizarre à dire mais cela m'avait manqué, j'avais besoins de m'activé et de reprendre ma vie en main.

Ce bébé, quand j'y repense était une bonne chose pour moi, il me donné envie de me battre pour lui pour nous. Ce bébé me rendais…heureuse, grâce à lui je retrouvé un peu de bonheur, et surtout à présent j'étais déterminé pour ce petit ange, à lui offrir le meilleur car il le mériter amplement.

 **A vous de joué, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain donc cela dépendras du nombre de reviews….na !**


	25. Chapitre 25 surprise Jasper

**Coucou lecteur et lectrice, je ne vous embête pas trop, juste pour dire que je suis déçu. Je prends énormément de temps pour vous posté des chapitres aussi souvent que possible. Et sur 262 vue de mon dernier chapitre seulement 3 reviews…le moral au plus bas après cela….**

 **Heureusement certaine personne sont toujours présente et ces pour elles que je poste, peut-être finirais-je par poster en privée aux personnes intéresser, au moins je serais que mon travaille plais. Les reviews c'est pour donner votre avis, et même faire tourner l'histoire d'une tout autre façon que je ne l'aurais voulue.**

 **Merci à N'giie qui me harcèle toujours autant (je suis masochiste car j'adore ça xd)**

 **Merci à Kelly pour sa review ( que dire…c'est une idée, mais cela mettrais fin à l'histoire tu en trouve pas ? Si le méchant retrouve la belle…que se passerait-il par la suite si elle s'en sortait ? Mais t'inquiète pas je vous réserve plein de rebondissement pour la suite)**

 **Merci à Alexandra, ton review m'a fait plaisir, en effet ils sont aveugle tous les deux, mais en même temps leurs situation n'est pas la plus facile.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise….**

Chapitre 25

Point de vue d'Alice

J'étais à la fois hyper excité à l'idée de revoir mon Jazou, mais j'avais peur aussi.

Et si Jasper n'était pas content de ma visite surprise ? Si cela le déranger plus qu'autre chose ? Et si …et si je faisais une erreur ? Après tout nous avions échangé quelques baisers seulement le jour de son départ, il y a plus d'une semaine.

Bien sûr il m'appelé…presque tous les jours. Mais s'il réalisait qu'il faisait une erreur ? Rhhoo si je continue je vais exploser sous le flux de tant de question sans réponse.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand l'avion atterrie, une fois dehors je vis les gardes du corps de l'agence. Je les saluais, puis montaient dans la limousine en râlant, je détesté monter dans ses véhicule, rien de mieux pour se faire remarquer.

Mais sa devait être vraiment pratique pour faire les boutiques comme même, histoire d'avoir du monde pour porter les achats, hum peut-être que je pourrais les emprunter à Eddy !

Une fois à l'hôtel, le même qu'Eddy et Jasper, je me changeais et me préparais pour la soirée, j'avais décidé de leurs faire la surprise juste avant le concert ne voulant pas les dérangé pendant leurs répétition.

J'en profitais donc pour me faire toute belle de la tête aux pieds, me faisant même les ongles des pieds. J'étais bien contente du résultat, si Jasper résisté à ça… au moins je serais fixé.

J'avais besoins de me rassurer, si je l'attirais vraiment cela se verrais dans ses yeux en me voyant, et si je l'attirais pas…et bien on en resterait là, je ne voulais pas d'une histoire volage ou encore d'une histoire d'amour à sens unique. J'avais besoins d'être aimé en retour, je voulais connaître le grand amour.

Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de relation jusqu'ici, pas que j'en avais eu aucune, juste que j'aimais à me dire que c'était juste pour m'exercer jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon prince charmant. Mais avec Jasper c'était différent je le sentais en moi, je le voyais pas seulement comme un futur ex, mais comme une aventure magnifique, comme un homme exceptionnel. Je voulais le connaître d'avantage, tout connaitre de lui.

Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de la scène accompagné d'Azazel qui était venue me cherché dans ma chambre d'hôtel, nous nous entendions bien lui et moi. Il était plutôt gentil pour un homme qui faisait se métier, la plupart s'amuse avec l'image de leurs musiciens, lui n'avais jamais forcé Edward à faire quoi que ce soit, qu'Edward ne désirait pas.

-Azazel vous pensez que la tournée sera fini quand exactement ? Lui demandais-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Oh et bien si votre frère ne part pas à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa dulcinée, je dirais dans deux semaines. Riait-il à mes côtés.

Cela me faisait rire, c'était bien du Eddy tout craché ça ! Bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore «un vrai couple ». Enfin ça j'en faisais mon affaire, le destin avait voulu que Bella tombe enceinte te soir-là, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble j'en étais certaine.

-En parlant de ça c'était vraiment gentil de votre part de le laissé partir ainsi, et de l'avoir laissé prendre le jet pour aller à l'éco de contrôle de Bella.

-Je sais trop bien se que c'est, j'ai moi-même vécu se stresse permanent. Pourquoi cette demoiselle n'est pas venue avec vous ? Elle va mieux j'espère ? Me demandait-il en fronçant des sourcils, je me doutais bien que Edward lui avait dit le minimum.

-Oui oui, c'est un peu compliqué à vrai dire. Edward vous à parler de Bella ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je sais juste qu'elle est enceinte, à vrai dire Edward est très discret vous savez, il ne parle pas vraiment de sa vie privé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai était surpris quand il est entré dans mon bureau l'autre fois pour me dire que la femme qui attendait son enfant était à l'hôpital et qu'il devait aller au près d'elle.

-Il vous a dit ça comme ça ? Lui dis-je choqué en m'arrêtant net.

\- Oui, je ne savais même pas qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Mademoiselle Alice, si un de mes musiciens vois quelqu'un et que sa deviens sérieux, il faut que celui-ci me prévienne pour que l'on s'organise. Si jamais les paparazzis les surprennes ça va être une catastrophe surtout si cette jeune fille veut garder son identité cachée, je sais bien que cela devient compliqué pour la compagne d'une personne connue.

-Je pense qu'Edward devrait parler de ça avec vous, mais en effet personne ne doit savoir pour le bébé, c'est très important que ça reste secret. Lui dis-je très sérieusement.

Si nous voulions aider Bella à refaire sa vie loin de…ce minable qui a détruit sa vie, on devait faire en sorte que jamais il la retrouve. Mais avec la célébrité d'Edward cela compliqué un peu les choses. Et si elle avait le moindre doute qu'elle soit retrouvé, je suis quasiment sur qu'elle partirait loin de nous pour protéger tout le monde.

-Pas de soucis, tien je te laisse là faire la surprise à ton frère.

\- Heu en fait je ne suis pas venue pour lui…, lui dis-je gêné sentant mes joues devenir rouge. Je baissé la tête intimidé par son regard. Depuis quand Alice Cullen est-elle intimider ?

-Ah bon ? Me demandait-il surpris.

-Je suis venu voir Jasp…

-Alice ? Me coupais une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vue mon Jasper, qu'il était beau dans sa tenue Rock. Je le détaillé de la tête aux pieds, il portait un jeans noir qui moulé très bien ses…son…enfin bref, il portait également un tee-shirt blanc qui lui aussi ne gâché en rien le spectacle devant moi, avec une veste en cuir, il était diablement sexy ce soir. Il était là debout devant moi, n'y croyais pas ses yeux. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et lui sautait dessus l'embrassant devant tout le monde sans retenue. Je retrouver enfin ses lèvres, plusieurs semaines à ne pas le voir, le toucher, sans était trop pour moi. Oui enfin juste deux semaines, mais mince cette homme me rendait folle.

Je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes, au début il ne redondait pas à mon baiser, quand je voulue reculer ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Jasper m'enlaçais enfin reposant sa bouche sur la mienne m'embrassant enfin. Son baiser était à la fois tendre et pressant, ses mains dans mon dos me caresser doucement descendant lentement jusqu'au haut de ma jupe.

Je m'y fin à notre baiser en manque d'oxygène, mais restant dans ses bras. J'étais si petite que j'avais due presque sauté pour pouvoir attendre ses lèvres, je reposais ma tête sur son torse.

-Surprise ! Lui dis-je en me blottissant encore plus contre lui. Jasper s'écartait un peu de moi pour me regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice ? Ed ma pas prévenue que tu allais venir…

-Moi-même je n'étais pas au courant Jazz, dit Edward en arrivant vers nous.

Je me retournais pour voir mon frère me juger de la tête aux pieds.

-Salut petit frère, lui dis-je en lui faisant un câlin. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Lui demandais-je en faisant semblant d'être triste.

-Mais si mon petit lutin, me dit-il en embrassant la joue. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est une idée de Bella ! Lui dis-je presque en sautillant.

-Ah oui ? Elle est là ? Demandait Edward, là cherchant des yeux avec empressement.

J'avais bien raison en me disant que il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, jamais je n'avais vue se regard si pétillant quand on prononcer le nom de Bella dans les yeux de mon grand frère.

-Non, désolé de te décevoir Eddy, je suis toute seule. Je crue voir une once de déception dans les yeux de mon frère. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi mais elle…

-Elle n'a pas voulue venir ? Me coupait Edward, le regard….triste déçu ? Je ne serais vraiment le dire.

-Bella c'est mis dans la tête que sa présence te dérangerais. Elle dit que déjà qu'elle t'impose un bébé, alors elle ne veut pas que en venant pendant ta tourner tu te sentes….harcelé ?

-Mais elle est folle, crié presque Eddy à mon intention. Pourquoi elle pense une telle chose ? Reprit-il, me regardant comme si j'avais la réponse, je ne suis pas extralucide non plus !

-Je pense que vous devriez discuter tous les deux…, lui dis-je doucement.

-Donc tu es venue toute seule dans cette tenue ? Me coupais encore Edward.

-Non, l'agence ma envoyé leurs gardes, puis j'ai réservé une chambre au même hôtel que vous. Je me suis changé la bas. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle à ma tenue elle te plaît pas ? Lui dis-je assez sèchement.

-Elle…Alice c'est…, bafouais Edward en tirant sur ses cheveux.

-Elle te plaît pas ma tenue mon chéri ? Demandais-je à Jasper en le regardant.

-Euh si…enfin je….elle est….

Je souriais face à la réaction de mon Jazou, BINGO je lui plaisais, je lui plaisais. Je dansais la samba dans ma tête tellement j'étais contente.

-Tu vois il aime dis-je à mon frère tout sourire, en me collant encore plus à mon homme.

-Puff, bon je vous laisse entre vous les amoureux. Et Jasper pas de bêtise ! Nous dit Edward avec plein de sous entendue. Cela me suffisait pour exploser ! Comment osait-il ?

-Quoi ? Mais pour qui tu t'en prend Edward Anthony Cullen, tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache ! Et en plus je te signale que ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des leçons, pas après ce que tu as fait avec Bella y a presque trois moi. Dis-je à Edward assez énervé, je faisais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, cela ne le regardait en rien. Et si j'avais envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon Jazou et bien je le ferais quoi qu'en pense mon frère, fois d'Alice Cullen.

Edward levait les mains signe qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir. Je connaissais assez bien mon frère pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir des coups d'un soir. Ce qui voulait dire que Bella lui avait tapé dans l'œil au premier regard.

-Ça va, j'ai rien dit, dit-il en s'éloignant les mains dans ses poches, le regard baiser.

Je me retournais vers Jasper qui me regardait réprobateur.

-Tu y es allé un peu fors sur ce coup Alice !

-Il là bien cherché, si il croit qu'il peut avoir rien qu'un petit contrôle sur moi ou ce que je fais et avec qui je le fait, il se trompe.

-Edward cherche juste à te protéger ma puce, me dit-il en me frottant le dos pour m'apaiser.

Je regardais dans ses beau yeux bleu, et je craqué instantanément, fondant comme de la neige au soleil. Comment diable faisait-il pour me calmer ainsi ? Je voyais tant de chose dans son simple regard, de la tendresse, de l'amour, du désir. Je me mettais doucement sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser son menton, le coin de ses lèvres puis sa bouche vin se souder à la mienne dans un délicieux baiser.

-Si je suis là ce n'est pas pour parler de mon frère, lui dis-je contre ses lèvres.

-Ah oui, me dit-il de la même façon. Et de quoi voulez-vous parlé Mademoiselle Cullen ?

-Qui a dit que je voulais parler ? Lui dis-je en le regardant dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Hum cela me paraît fortement intéressent, me dit-il juste avant de m'embrasser.

Et voilà comment on était repartit dans un formidable baiser que seul mon Jazou avait le secret. Sauf que cette fois nos mains cherché encore plus de contact, nos corps voulez se souder l'un l'autre. Le désir montait encore toujours plus loin, j'avais l'impression que j'allais me consumer sur place. Et au moment où j'allais en faire part à mon homme, un méchant musicien se prénommant Paul était venue nous dérangé, pressant Jasper car le concert allé commencer sous peu.

 **Je sais ce chapitre était court mais le prochain est en court d'écriture et je vous le poste super vite peut-être ce soir si vous faites votre part de boulot. On en découvrira bien plus lors du prochain chapitre à vos claviers bisou !**


	26. Chapitre 26 FBI

**Tadam ! Bonne lecture à tous et oublier pas un review pour me dire vos impression !**

Chapitre 26

Point de vue de Sam

J'allais finir par exploser, cette fille allé me rendre dingue. Comment Emilie faisait pour me faire sortir à chaque fois de mes gonds. Deux mois que ont travaillé ensemble, seulement deux mois et j'en pouvais déjà plus.

Emilie avait une énergie de dingue, bon j'avoue que je devais travailler beaucoup plus qu'elle. En plus de nos dossier que le chef nous donnés, je devais retrouver ce salaud. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi même le FBI avait fermé le dossier, ils ne le recherchaient même plus.

Moi je n'avais pas abandonné, pour Bella, je lui avais promis. Tellement de gens son mort à cause de lui, d'un seul homme. Bella Swan avait était forte, la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Elle avait tout perdus, son meilleur ami, ses parents, son petit frère. Je me rappelle encore du moment où je l'avais retrouvé avec l'équipe dans cette forêt.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le drame avait eu lieu, nous avions eu l'ordre de tout faire pour la retrouver, c'était la mission numéro one. Nous avion fouillé partout les forêts, les petits hôtels aux alentour, jusqu'aux petites ruelles. Et c'était par pur hasard que nous l'avions retrouvé dans une petite cabane dans un arbre, je sais même pas comment elle avait fait pour monter si haut avec son petit frère dans les bras.

Nous ne l'aurions même pas vue si je ne l'avais pas entendue pleurer. J'étais monté seul sans arme, pour ne pas lui faire peur, donnant l'ordre à mes hommes de ne pas faire de bruit mais de rester en alerte. J'étais monté sans un bruit et là je l'avais retrouvé.

Bella était à genou sur la plateforme de la cabane tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'un petit garçon d'à peine trois ans. Elle le serrer contre sa poitrine le berçant doucement lui chuchotant des paroles pour le rassurer. Je n'avais pas tout entendue, mais une partie était toujours dans ma tête « c'est fini mon cœur, c'est fini, je suis là, je suis là, c'est fini mon cœur, tu es en sécurité à présent », elle répétait ses mots en boucle se basculant d'avant en arrière, le visage dans les cheveux du petit garçon, son visage baigner de larmes.

Sur le moment je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps ce petit garçon était mort, mais quand je m'étais approché lui faisant part de ma présence, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais là. Bella était en état de choc, et quand j'avais voulue lui prendre le petit pour la faire redescendre, elle avait hurlé. Son hurlement avait était horrible, comme si on lui arrachait une part d'elle. Jamais je n'avais entendu un son aussi monstrueux, c'était déchirant de la voir…cette fille d'à peine âgée de 18 ans ressentir autant de souffrance.

J'avais donc prévenue mon chef, et avait due endormir Bella avec une fléchette. Sans cela jamais elle ne m'aurait suivi. Par la suite cela avait était dur, elle c'était renfermer dans son mutisme, et j'avais demandé à mon chef du moment de rester sur cette affaire.

J'avais pris soin de veillé à sa sécurité, et avait fini par créer des liens avec cette jeune demoiselle. Cela avait était dur et long mais j'avais réussi à percer sa carapace, et elle c'était ouverte à moi. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu l'avait changé, même si je ne l'avais pas connue avant, je savais que cette épreuve l'avait changé du tout au tout.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait en cet instant ? Pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis et voulais à présent servir d'appât ?

Ce changement de perturbait, la Bella que je connaissais ne ferait jamais ça. Je me demandais où elle était ? Ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées ? Travaillait-elle ? Nous étions tombés d'accord sur le faite que je ne sache pas où elle était partis. Pour ne pas prendre de risque, ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

Mais au fond de moi je voulais savoir….Je fus surpris par ma charmante collègue qui me donnait une tape dans le dos.

-Hey HULEY on rêvasse ! Me dit-elle en prenant place à son bureau face au mien.

Je me redressais subitement, je m'étais presque avachi sur ma chaise complètement perdus dans mes pensées.

-Pas du tout, je pensais à l'affaire, lui dis-je comme si rien n'était. En prenant un stylo, gribouillant sur mon carnet.

L'affaire me tracassait autant que l'affaire Volturi, il s'agissait de plusieurs meurtres de femmes âgés de 15 à 20 ans qui avait était tués au court de ce qui semblé un rite satanique. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'on avait aucune piste, rien et le nombre des victimes continué de s'accroitre.

-Je savais que tu étais un fana des rituelles sataniques ! Me dit Emilie.

-QUOI ? Lui criais-je en me demandant de quoi encore était-elle en train de me parler.

-Bas oui tu sais bien…l'affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons, me dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

-Ah oui…non enfin je…je réfléchissais sur une éventuelle piste, lui mentis-je. J'aurais aimé avoir un semblant de piste, mais je me sentais désarmée face à ces deux affaires, inutile.

-Ouais si tu le dis ! Le chef te demande tu devrais y allé, me dit-elle en rouvrant le dossier en question.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et repartait en direction du bureau du chef. Il y avait du mouvement dans l'air, surement une grande affaire en cour. Il y en avait tellement que l'on ne faisait plus vraiment attention quand sa bougeait ici.

Mais ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'est qu'à travers la vitre du bureau du chef, je pouvais voir l'énervement et les hurlements qui se trouvaient dans celui-ci. Notre chef était quelqu'un de calme d'habitude, j'avais de l'estime pour lui. Il était arrivé il y a seulement quelques mois, mais avait su se faire respecter très vite et était surtout très efficace.

Je frappais et la voix du chef me dit d'entrer. Il n'était pas seul, Morgane était là, un agent spécialisé dans la recherche des groupes de mafia, que ça soit vendeur de drogue, tueur en tout genre, prostitution. Ce mec-là était rarement dans les bureaux, c'était un agent de terrain à cent pour cent, toujours en mission secrète la plupart du temps.

-Bonjour agent Huley, agent Grimes vous pouvez y allé, dites-moi quand vous avez du nouveau. Morgan sortait et le chef m'indiquait de m'assoir.

-Vous souhaitez me voir, lui dis-je en regardant le chef qui avait l'air encore énervé suite à son débat qu'il avait due avoir avec Morgan.

-Oui, j'ai besoins de vous sur une affaire qui as était classé…nous avions des éléments nouveaux qui sont apparue et j'aimerais rouvrir le dossier, vous avez travaillé longuement sur cette affaire donc nous allons avoir besoins de vous.

Cela m'étonné, depuis quand le FBI rouvrait des dossiers classé ?

-Mais chef je suis déjà sur une affaire et…

-Je vais assigner quelqu'un d'autre pour aider votre collègue. Le chef se penchait sur son bureau posant ses mains sur son menton avant de reprendre d'un air grave. Agent Huley cette affaire doit être votre priorité one, il y a bien eu assez de mort comme ça ! Puis-je compter sur vous ?

-Bien sur chef. De quelle affaire s'agit-il ? Lui demandais-je ne voyant pas qu'elle affaire avait dû être rouverte.

-L'affaire Volturi, me soufflait-il peiner. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là je devais avoir l'air d'une statue sous la surprise. Cette affaire n'aurait jamais dû être bâclée, d'après le rapport vous avez fortement lutté pour continuer à travailler sur l'affaire, mais on vous a mis des bâtons dans les roues pour fermer le dossier. C'est bien cela ?

-Oui je…si on n'avait pas obligé à arrêter j'aurais retrouvé cette ordure. Mais…pourquoi…quel événement nouveau ? Lui demandais-je troublé.

Si on m'avait demandé je crois que j'aurais parié que c'était noël. Le chef voulait rouvrir le dossier Volturi, je pourrais enfin travailler dessus 24h sur 24 officiellement. Sans avoir la peur derrière moi d'être percé à jour et que l'on me retire ma plaque, c'était vraiment mal vue et surtout interdis d'agir sans autorisation au préalable. Et s'ils savaient que j'avais aidé Bella à s'enfuir je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui m'attendais, j'avais pris d'énorme risque en agissant contre le FBI.

-Volturi à réapparue, il a était aperçue près des côtes. Nous pensons qu'il voulait quitter les Etats-Unis par bateau. Il avait loué un bateau et pas un petit ! Heureusement un agent de notre section qui était sur une autre affaire en cour là reconnue et pourchassé. Volturi n'as pas pu prendre son bateau, mais il court toujours dans les rues.

-Si vous rouvrez le dossier, le veux en être chef. Pas seulement en tant que consultant. Lui dis-je de but en blanc sans réfléchir avant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, me dit-il me jugeant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il me semble que vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette affaire…

-Chef, vous avez lu le dossier mais vous n'étiez pas présent. Lui dis-je en le coupant, je sais c'était mal polie mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Si la famille du témoin à était tué ce n'est pas par hasard que Volturi les as retrouvés. Il savait où nous les cachions, je suis sûr que ils ont était informé par nos propre hommes. Je connais tous les détaille de l'affaire, je peux être que votre meilleur agent pour cette affaire.

-Ce sont de grave accusation que vous me soumettiez là agent Huley, êtes-vous sur de vos propos au moins ?

Le chef me regardait comme si j'étais fou, mais avec une certaine réserve. Lui aussi avait des soutes, j'en étais sûr à présent, il serait bon de tout lui dire au sujet de Bella. Mais elle ne voudrait jamais, Bella ne fait pas confiance au FBI depuis le décès de ses parents ce que je comprends tout à fait. Mais le chef serait un allié j'en suis sûr et certain.

-C'est la seule façon qu'ils auraient pu être au courant du lieu d'habitation des Swan monsieur ! Et puis vous…la clôture de l'affaire ne vous paraît pas suspecte ?

-Si mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il y est une taupe dans notre service…

\- Si il s'agit seulement d'une seule ! Laisser moi enquêté sur l'affaire monsieur…

-Vous êtes bien trop impliqué dans cette affaire…vous vous êtes rapproché du témoin…cela se sent dans vos rapports.

-Mais comment ne pas l'être cette fille…ce témoin à tout perdus pour mettre ce type en prisons et nous on la laisser s'échappé et on n'a pas sue remplir notre part du contrat.

-Je sais…en espérant que mademoiselle Swan soit toujours en vie…

-Pourquoi ? Le procès a eu déjà eu lieu, nous n'avons plus besoins du témoin non ?

Le chef soupirait en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Et bien c'est bien plus compliquer que ça ! Grimes à était voir l'avocat de Volturi, il s'avère que si on le retrouve, Volturi avait déjà l'intention de faire appel avant son évasion et sans témoin il sera libre. La seule chose que nous avons pour les deux meurtres c'est la déclaration de mademoiselle Swan, si elle refuse de témoigner encore…on aura perdus et Volturi reprendras son trafic.

-Et si…si elle accepter de nous aider, même de servir d'appât pour capturer Volturi ? Lui demandais-je avec hésitation. J'avais envie de me fier au chef, même si j'avais peur de lui faire confiance et qu'au final il soit lui-même une taupe.

-Vous savez ou elle est ? Me demandait-il en se penchant de nouveau sur son bureau en me regardant scrupuleusement.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Me dépêchais-je à lui répondre, peut-être un peu trop vite même.

-Vous avez l'air de beaucoup en savoir sur cette jeune femme. Me dit-il en me jugeant, il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minute, me regardant seulement puis repris. C'est d'accord, j'accepte de vous prendre sur cette affaire. Mais je vous préviens un moindre faut pas et c'est fini, je vous enlève de l'affaire c'est compris ?

-Oui chef ! Lui répondis-je soulagée.

-Je veux des rapports tous les deux jours, et n'oublier pas de m'appeler à chaque fois que vous avez du nouveau compris ! Me dit-il me donnant des frissons, notre chef s'avait se faire obéir, rien qu'avec un seul de ses regards on ne pouvait qu'appliquer ces demande, trop peureux des représailles. Mais ce n'était pas en mal, il agissait en chef. C'est qu'il devait en falloir pour diriger le FBI.

-Oui lui répondis-je seulement.

-Vous pouvez y allé, je compte sur vous pour rester discret. Nous ne savons pas encore qui serait cette taupe. Si jamais il y a bien sûr, la fille est notre seule chance de coincer Volturi, il faut assurer avant tout sa sécurité.

-Mais si la recherché amené Volturi à la trouver avant nous ?

-C'est pour cela que vous devez être discret. Vous serez seul à la recherché, nous on s'occupe de Volturi, je mets Grimes sur le coup.

-Oui chef, lui dis-je.

Nous passions au moins une bonne heure dans son bureau. Je lui expliqué en détail le déroulement des événements, chaque détaille était avais son importance, et malheureusement dans nos rapports nous ne pouvions pas tout inscrire.

J'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir l'autorisation de retravaillé sur l'affaire Volturi en toute légalité, surtout qu'à présent je me sentais moins seul. Mais une question me perturbait. Pourquoi Volturi souhaité quitté les Etats-Unis ? Il avait tout ici, tous ses hommes de mains était ici, il n'avait aucune organisation en dehors de cette état, il n'avait aucun allié ailleurs.


	27. Chapitre 27 le retour

Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais entre mes examens, mon boulot et ma vie privée et surtout ce massacre je n'y arrivais pas. Je tiens absolument à rendre hommage à toutes ces personnes victime de l'attentat à Paris, mon cœur est meurtris par toutes ces victimes, toutes c'est vie qui on était arraché. Tous les soirs j'allume mes bougies à leurs mémoires, les jours passent mais pas une seule seconde ils ne quittent mon esprits mes pensées. Courage aux survivants et aux familles et amis !

Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui mon écris un reviews.

Merci à Kelly,Cassandre, Ayana, j'espère avoir oublier personne ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise, vue mon retard je vous ai publié un long chapitre qui fait 7 pages.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 27

Point de vue de Bella

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Edward était parti. Bien sûr il m'appeler tous les soirs pour prendre de nos nouvelles, enfin surtout pour le bébé. Il voulait tout savoir, ce que je ressentais physiquement, mentalement. Ne pas être au près du bébé était horrible pour lui, je le sentais bien, plus les jours passé et plus je le sentais pas en forme, mentalement épuisé.

Edward tenais à faire sa place avec le bébé, il voulait vivre tous les instants de ma grossesse. Et j'avoue que cela me plaisait, je suis même sûr qu'il allait être du genre à acheter plein de livre sur les femmes enceinte quand il allait revenir.

Revenir…oui son retour était pour bientôt, la tournée prenait fin et j'en étais toute retournée. Déjà mes hormones y en faisait pour beaucoup, c'est dernier temps je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. Un coup j'étais hyper heureuse, plein de joie de vivre, éclatante comme le soleil, puis l'instant d'après je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison, au retour d'Edward, je devrais rencontrer ses parents. Et ça me remonté l'estomac rien que d'y pensé. Comment étaient-ils ? Me jugeraient-ils ? Me détesteraient-ils ? J'avais tellement peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, c'était les seuls grands-parents que mon enfant aurait et je ne voulais pas lui gâché cela.

Alice avait beau me rassurer, je redouter de vivre ce moment. Et puis Edward allé revenir et je ne savais pas comment gérer tout cela, je veux dire notre relation. Nous étions des amis…qui allait avoir un enfant ensemble, cela n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

J'avais dépassé mon troisième mois et les nausées se faisait de plus en plus rare, mon ventre par contre se voyait de plus en plus. J'en étais extrêment fière portant des vêtements de maternité à présent, qui laissait apercevoir ce miracle qui grandissait en moi.

Ce matin je me levais avec une envie de macaron, depuis une semaine je me transformais en Emmett, s'en devenait même inquiétant. Je mangeais pour trois, j'avais toujours faim, même parfois en pleine nuit je me levais avec une grosse fringale. Fini la Bella qui loupé des repas car pas le moral, je me rattrapais, je savais que c'était la grossesse qui devait faire ça et que je devais me calmer avant de ressembler à une grosse baleine.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est pourquoi ce matin j'étais partis en quatrième vitesse de l'appartement pour aller cherché mes macaron à la boutique Rannou Métivier au centre-ville.

Je me dépêchais de rentrer la boîte en main, résistant contre l'envie de les mangés toute suite tellement j'avais faim. Une fois à l'appartement je me préparais un chocolat chaud pour manger avec mes macarons. Il avait commencé à faire froid dehors, nous étions en Novembre et la fraicheur faisait déjà sont apparitions, alors un chocolat chaud était très appréciable avec ce temps.

Une fois que tout était prêt je prenais un délicieux macaron pour le porter à ma bouche en fermant les yeux. Hummm, divinement bon, je rouvris les yeux en entendant des ricanements près de moi…Alice.

-Si tu veux je peux vous laissez seul, se moquait Alice en me regardant mangé avec amusement.

-Ha ha trop drôle Alice, lui dis-je en lui faisant la grimace avant de boire un peu de mon chocolat chaud.

-Attention Bell's tu va devenir pire qu'Emmett, me dit-elle en voulant piocher dans ma boîte. Mais je lui fis un regard noir en déplaçant la boîte pour pas qu'elle y touche.

-Pas touche lutin, je me suis levé tôt ce matin pour pouvoir m'offrir un telle petit déjeuner !

-Puff, je rectifie tu es pire qu'Emmett, me dit-elle en se tapissant dans sa chaise.

Je rigolais, à cette instant Alice ressemblait à un petit enfant qui avait était punis de désert.

-Dans deux minutes tu vas regretter tes paroles, lui dis-je en souriant. Regarde dans la poche sur la table basse. Lui dis-je en lui montrant la dite poche.

Je suivais des yeux Alice allé au salon pour prendre la poche en buvant mon chocolat chaud. Alice sautait de joie en voyant le contenue, j'étais contente, je savais que cela allait lui faire plaisir.

-C'est pour moi ? Tu m'as acheté mes chocolats préféré ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-A ton avis ? C'est surement pas pour moi que je l'es ai pris, je n'aime pas le chocolat noir !

-Oh merci ma Bell's, merci merci, me dit-elle en me sautant au coup.

Je riais face à sa réaction, toute cette joie et excitation pour une boîte de chocolat, qui aurait crue. Tout en piochant dans sa boîte Alice me regardait de bas en haut.

-Tu es comme même pas sortie vêtu comme ça ? Me demandait-elle en pointant du doigt ma tenue que j'avais enfilée ce matin en me levant.

J'étais vêtu d'un simple jogging, pantalon bien trop grand pour moi, je nageais un peu dedans avec un tee-shirt lui bien trop petit qui serrait ma poitrine et mon ventre, quand à ma veste….pas terrible on va dire. C'était des vêtements qui daté de mon ancienne vie, celle où je me cachais derrière mes fringue dix fois trop grand pour moi.

-Bas si, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Alice me regardait horrifié. C'est sur que Alice prenait toujours soin d'être présentable pour sortir, même pour acheter du pain qui se trouvait juste en face de l'appartement.

-Tu es incroyable, me dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Oh ça va, je me suis dépêché pour aller chercher mon petit déjeuner et tes chocolats, lui dis-je comme pour me justifier.

-C'est pas une raison, en passant ta pas peur de…prendre trop de faux kilos en t'empiffrant de la sorte ? Pas que je te trouve grosse hein, mais….enfin tu manges beaucoup en ce moment comme même.

-Je vais reprendre mon jogging, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules en mangeant un autre gâteau.

Alice me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

-Mais…ce n'est pas raisonnable Bella !

-J'ai appelle la gynécologue, elle m'a dit que je pouvais reprendre mes activité d'avant la grossesse. Bien sûr vers six mois je pourrais peut-être plus, mais en attendant j'en ai envie alors si ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais ! Lui dis-je énervé, j'étais enceinte pas malade.

-D'accord, mais à conditions que tu prennes toujours ton téléphone avec toi !

-Tu c'est que je suis en âge de prendre mes décision Alice…Lui dis-je très sérieusement, elle croyait vraiment que je sortais sans mon téléphone ?

-Je sais mais je serais plus rassurer…s'il te plaît. Et puis tu portes le bébé de mon frère, en conséquence mon neveu ou ma nièce alors je suis concerné par toutes tes décisions concernant ce petit bout.

Je la regardais sans la voir, je connaissais Alice brillante, loquasse, hyper active mais je ne connaissais pas cette Alice devant moi. A vrai dire elle me faisait un peu peur avec son regard qui me disait si tu me contredis je tu vas souffrir ma belle.

-Okkkkk, dis-je en détournant les yeux.

Je ne disais rien de plus. Pourquoi faire ? Je savais bien qu'avec Alice je n'aurais pas le dernier mot, et je n'avais pas envie de contredire mademoiselle. Je ranger donc mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle et ranger mes gâteaux à l'abri loin des petites mains d'Alice ou pire encore des grosses pates d'Emmett, si il les voyait j'avais aucune chance qu'il en reste juste un seul pour moi.

La journée passait doucement, je travaillé pas ce soir. J'avais donc ressortie mon puzzle que j'avais commencé quand j'étais alitée, il était loin d'être fini encore. Je m'étais installé sur mon lit, tout en écoutant sur ma chaine le CD de compilation des musiques d'Edward.

Rien que entendre sa voix dans les hauts parleurs m'apaisait sans savoir pourquoi. Je me demandais si sa voix avait le même effet sur le bébé. Je crois…je crois Edward me manqué, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était partis.

Je pensais sans arrêt à lui, à ce que nous vivions. Qu'aurais pensé ma mère de notre situation ? La connaissant elle m'aurait sortie « Bella ce bébé c'est un signe du destin, rien n'arrive par hasard », je souriais à cette pensée en touchant mon ventre, ma mère était folle. Elle avait l'esprit assez dingue, pensant toujours au bon côté des choses mais aussi des gens, elle voyait le bien partout, même où il n'en avait pas.

-J'aime te voir sourire, me dit une voix que je reconnue étant celle d'Edward.

Je me retournais pour le voir accouder dans la chambranle de la porte de ma chambre, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Il était là….Edward était là devant moi, avec un sourire à damné un saint sur son visage. Ses yeux vert toujours aussi beau et expressif pétillait. Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, Edward ne pouvait pas être là…dans ma chambre. Il devait rentrer que demain….

-Bonjours Bella, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi. Lui contrairement à moi pouvais bouger, j'étais complétement figé.

-Tu…tu…salut, dis-je difficilement. Comment ?...Edward se posait à mes côtés sur le lit à une distance suffisamment éloigné de moi.

-Jasper et moi avons pris le Jet contrairement à ce qui était prévu, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Je voulais juste…te…vous voir.

-Bien sûr que non tu…tu ne nous dérange pas. J'étais juste…je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt c'est tout.

-Donc c'est une agréable surprise ? Me dit-il en me souriant.

-Oui…très agréable, j'étais comme absorbé par son regard vert.

Je regardais tous les traits de son visage, Edward Cullen aurait dû faire mannequin, il avait un visage d'ange. Ses lèvres était rien qu'à elle un délicieux supplice qui demandait qu'une chose c'est que l'on les embrasses.

-Tu finissais ton puzzle, dit Edward me sortant de ma contemplation.

-Euh oui, lui dis-je timidement.

Nous restions là à nous regarder simplement dans le silence avant qu'Edward ne le brise.

-Je suis heureux que tu fasses écouter mes chansons au bébé ! Me dit-il en posant ses yeux sur mon ventre rond. Automatiquement je passé ma mains dessus.

-C'est important que le bébé entende la voix de son père aussi. Lui dis-je, j'étais sincère, je voulais d'Edward crée des liens avec son enfant.

-Bella, j'aimerais…enfin si tu en as envie…j'aimerais que l'on se voie un peu tous les jours ou même tous les deux jours. J'aimerais créer des liens avec le bébé et apprendre à te connaître mieux…enfin tu es la mère de mon bébé donc enfin je…

Qu'il était mignon quand bégayé ainsi. Edward mignon ? Mais que m'arrivait-il encore ? Fallait pas que je pense à lui ainsi, la chute serait dure sinon, fallait me ressaisir. Je secouais la tête comme pour faire sortir ses pensées de ma tête.

-je suis d'accord, lui dis-je en lui souriant. Faudrait que l'on parle du futur aussi concernant le bébé.

-Oh…oui bien sûr, et faut que je te présente à mes parents. Je grimacer à ces paroles, Edward le vis et posait sa mains sur ma cuise, ce contact pourtant si futile me donnait des frissons. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils sont gentils mes parents, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux.

-J'ai pas peur d'eux Edward lui dis-je en tripotant mes doigts le regard fixé sur ma pièce de puzzle…j'ai juste peur qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, qu'ils me jugent trop vite. Ce seras les seuls grands-parents de notre enfant, j'aimerais juste que cela se passe bien.

Je sentais la main d'Edward me touché la joue, je relevais les yeux vers lui.

-Je comprends, ils ne te jugeront pas d'accord. On n'ira que tous les deux, pour pas te rajouter de stresse ou de malaise, on ira à ton rythme. J'opinais en le remerciant d'un petit sourire. Et si on commençait par une balade demain après-midi ? Me demandait-il plein d'espoir, malheureusement j'allais le décevoir.

-Oh, je travaille demain soir donc je fais une sieste l'après-midi pour pouvoir tenir, lui dis-je désolé.

-Et bien dans la matinée alors, on pourrait prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble. Quand dis-tu ?

-C'est parfait, lui soufflais-je en regardant ses beau yeux verts qui m'avait tant manqué.

Nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas une seule seconde, j'étais comme hypnotisé par son beau regard vert. Comment se faisait-il qu'un tel homme était encore célibataire.

-Tu…ta tournée c'est bien passé ? Lui demandais-je.

-Heu…longue, mais j'adore être sur scène. Chanter devant la foule donné tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je ressens…c'est…indescriptible. Me dit-il passionné, je souriais. Edward était vraiment beau quand il parlait se son métier.

-Et qu'est-ce que le célèbre Edward Cullen ressent ? Osais-je lui demander.

Son visage passait de la surprise à une lueur de malice.

-Pour savoir ça faudrait que tu viennes me voir à un de nos concerts !

Ça c'était bien envoyé, je rougissais savant bien de quoi il voulait faire allusions. Il me fit un sourire en coin et je rougis encore plus si cela était possible.

-Pas trop déçu que ça soit fini ? Réussis-je à lui dire après un moment.

-Non…du tout. J'avais hâte de rentrer…, me dit-il sincèrement.

-Ta famille te manque je peux le comprendre, le coupais-je en baissant la tête.

Moi aussi je savais ce que c'était d'être loin de sa famille, sauf que la mienne je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

-Pas seulement pour ma famille Bella. Me dit Edward doucement ce qui me fit sortir de mes sombres pensées.

Je le regardais de nouveau ancrant son regard au mien, j'y vis tant de sincérité, de douceur dans ses yeux que cela me coupais le souffle. Jamais un homme ne m'avait regardé de cette façon-là.

-Hey vous deux, vous venez c'est prêt, dit Alice en entrant sans frappé.

Je me levé telle une fusée, sortant de cette bulle qui nous avait entouré Edward et moi l'espace d'un instant.

Edward me suivis jusqu'au salon ou je vis Jasper embrasser ma chère colocataire. Je souris en les voyant, ils étaient magnifique ensemble.

Les garçons prirent l'apéritif ensemble histoire de fêter leurs retours, quand à Alice elle ne bue pas d'alcool solidarité féminine soit disant. Moi je pensais plus que c'était pour rester sobre et ne pas faire de gaffe avec son Jazou à ses côtés. Alice ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool, au bout de même pas deux verres elle était déjà pompette et nous racontaient déjà tous ses petits secrets, donc avec Jasper à coté boire n'était pas vraiment dans ses plan.

Le repas se passait bien, j'appréciais la soirée, me sentant moins seul. La présence d'Edward était agréable, nous rigolions bien jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lâche une bombe sur moi. Pas genre un pet non elle était bien trop subtile mais un genre de détaille qu'elle aurait bien pu garder pour elle.

-Bas Bella tu ne reprends pas du dessert, je t'ai connue plus gourmande très chère, surtout ces derniers temps. C'est Edward qui te coupe l'appétit ? Je la regardais rouge de colère.

-Alice, lui dis-je pour la faire taire. Je lui donnais un coup de pied sous la table pour la prier d'arrêté mais au contraire elle continué.

-Bas quoi ? Hier tu t'es transformer en Emmett et ce matin tu m'a quasiment tuer du regard par ce que j'ai voulue mangé un de tes gâteaux.

-Tu vas te taire oui ! Lui dis-je énervé.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Me demandait Edward doucement en se tournant vers moi.

-Ta sœur as du boire un peu trop c'est tout. Lui dis-je, je sais que c'était idiot mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache que j'étais un estomac sur patte.

-Pas du tout j'ai pas bue une goutte d'alcool. Pour tout vous dire Bella commence à être pire qu'Emmett…

-Alice n'exagère pas, lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, je le regardais du coin de l'œil et rougis, je détestais quand il me regardait ainsi. On va dire que…j'ai quelque envie en ce moment, et un peu plus d'appétit qu'avant c'est tout. Dis-je sachant qu'ils ne me lâcheraient pas avec ça.

-Quel genre d'envie ? Me demandait Edward comme si c'était super intéressant.

-Ce matin c'était des macarons, disait Alice fière d'elle.

-Oh, depuis quand ressens-tu des envies de nourritures ? Me demandait-il comme si nous étions que nous deux ce qui me perturbait.

-Heu quelques jours pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas en quoi cela était intéressant.

-Pour rien, me dit-il se retournant sur sa chaise fixant son assiette vide.

Je voyais Alice me faire un signe de tête me montrant son frère et en me faisant les gros yeux. J'haussais les épaules, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Edward.

Le reste de la soirée fut très bizarre pour moi, Edward avait parus ailleurs. Alice discutait avec Jaspers essayant de mêler son frère aux conversations, mais il semblait déconnecter.

Je voulais lui parler mais…pas devant Alice et Jasper, alors discrètement j'en avais fait par à Alice, qui avait proposé à Jasper de sortir prendre l'air. Bien sûr Edward avait voulue venir avec eux mais Alice lui avait dit que ce n'était pas bien dans mon état de ma laissé seul. Et connaissant Edward il n'avait pas vue l'entourloupe de sa sœur pour que l'on soit seule juste nous deux.

Je débarrassais donc la table avec l'aide d'Edward, une fois tout ranger dans un silence de plomb, je finissais de laver les derniers couverts pendant qu'Edward essuyait.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Lui demandais-je en coupant l'eau et en m'essuyant les mains, en le regardant.

-Quoi ? Non je…

-Je vois bien que tu es ailleurs, dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Lui dis-je en prenant le torchon de ces mains pour qu'il se confie.

Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il hésitait à se confié, il se rapprochait de moi me faisant face. Ne savant pas pourquoi je reculer sous son regard, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve contre l'évier.

-J'aimerais juste…Edward posait ses mains sur mon ventre rond et soufflais. J'aimerais être plus proche de vous deux…

C'était donc ça…le faite que l'on ne soit pas une famille normal lui faisait du mal, il ne pouvait pas profiter du bébé comme il aurait pu le faire avec une femme qu'il aurait aimé.

-Edward…

-Non laisse-moi finir, je redouter ceci. J'aimerais tellement partager ta grossesse, vivre tous ses instants…j'ai l'impression…toute cette situation est compliqué je sais mais…j'aimerais vivre ta grossesse à font à tes côtés, me dit-il tout en me regardant, une main sur mon ventre et l'autre frôlant mon bras. Connaître tes envies le premier, vivre tes sautes d'humeur chaque jour, dit-il en souriant à ces paroles. Savoir le premier à chaque nouvelle sensation que tu ressens par rapport à notre bébé comme…comme un vrai père.

-Mais tu es un vrai père Edward, lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse tellement on était proche. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident tout ça, nous…cela n'aurait pas due se passé comme ça. Mais c'est ainsi et je suis désolé si je t'en ai pas parlé avant, je te promets que tu seras avertis du moindre changement d'humeur, de chaque nouvelle étape de la grossesse. Lui promis-je.

-Merci Bella je…c'est important pour moi.

Je lui souriais doucement, je savais à quel point il avait besoins d'être rassurer, à quel point il avait besoins d'être là pour son enfant. Et j'en étais heureuse, j'avais tellement eu peur qu'il refuse tout contact avec cette enfant, alors savoir qu'il voulait s'engager au près du bébé…

Nos yeux se lâchaient plus, les mains d'Edward remontaient jusqu'à mon visage. Une restant sur mon épaule et l'autre remontant vers ma joue qu'il frôlait au passage. Ce contact me rappelait ce fameux soir, là où il posait ses mains créer une brûlure sur ma peau, pas une brûlure de douleur au contraire. Elle était agréable, elle était…je n'avais pas vraiment de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais exactement.

Son visage s'approchait doucement du mien, Edward repoussait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille là frôlant. J'en avais des frissons, chaque contact avec cet homme me mettait dans un état de combustion spontané. Je brûlé littéralement sous son contact, une chaleur que je connaissais que trop bien naissait dans mon ventre.

Edward frôlait du bout de ses doigts mon visage, me touchant comme si c'était de la porcelaine et que j'allais me briser d'un instant à l'autre.

-Tu es si belle Bella… me dit-il sans me lâché des yeux.

Son torse touchait ma poitrine à présent, j'étais quasiment sûr qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de mon cœur, vue à la vitesse où il battait. Je voyais le visage d'Edward s'approcher du mien et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais sûr qu'il allait m'embrasser là tout de suite !

Mais moi voulais-je qu'il m'embrasse ? Oh que oui je le voulais ! Mais d'un autre coté cela signifié quoi pour nous ? Notre relation était déjà assez compliquée non ? Au moment où nos lèvres se frôlèrent, que nos respiration se mêlèrent la porte d'entrer s'ouvrait et Edward se reculais comme brulé à vif. J'étais comme paralysé devant un Jasper et une Alice tout sourire.


	28. Chapitre 28 petit déjeuner

Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui mon écris un reviews.

Merci à Kelly, je savais que tu serais vénère après moi, mais que veut tu je reste sadique, j'adore te faire patienter ainsi. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 28

Point de vue d'Edward

Je détestais ma sœur, elle avait tout gâché. Pourquoi était-elle arrivé si tôt ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester dehors avec Jasper au lieu de débarquer tout sourire à la porte, nous interrompant Bella et moi. Encore cinq seconde et on serait embrassé, Alice avait pas pu nous laisser encore 5 minute non !

J'avais bien vue qu'après le retour d'Alice et Jasper, Bella n'osait même plus me regarder. Bon j'avoue que ma réaction était un peu exagérer aussi, quand j'avais entendu la porte grincer, c'est comme si j'avais réalisé soudainement …comme si je sortais d'un rêve, j'avais presque embrassé Bella, j'avais presque fait une erreur.

Bien sûr que j'aurais aimé embrasser Bella, elle était la mère de mon enfant, elle me plaisait, j'aimerais tenter…j'aimerais que l'on se donne une chance. Mais pas comme ça, je voulais apprendre à la connaître, pas laisser parler mon corps. Je voulais Bella, mon corps entier la voulait, mais là il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'elle et moi, il s'agissait de notre enfant, je voulais faire les choses bien.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je me préparais pour aller chercher Bella pour un petit déjeuner en plein centre-ville. Nous allions pouvoir commencer à nous connaître, j'allais pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, et parler de notre avenir à tous les trois. J'avais tellement hâte de la revoir, j'étais comme un enfant au réveillon de noël.

Avant de partir je faisais un bisou à ma mère qui travaillait sur son ordinateur.

-Bjour man, lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou rapide. Je prenais mon manteau et enfilais mes chaussures rapidement.

-Bonjour fiston, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, me dit ma mère en relevant les yeux vers moi.

-Ouaip, j'y vais-je te vois cette après-midi ? Lui dis-je presser.

-Normalement oui mais où va tu ? Me demandait-elle en me rejoignant prêt de l'entrer.

-Heu…je sors c'est tout. Lui dis-je vaguement, j'avais bien passé l'âge de dire à mes parents où je me trouvais et avec qui.

-Prend un petit déjeuner Edward, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée ! Me dit-elle d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

-Mais man, lui dis-je là suppliant d'arrêter de me traiter comme un enfant de dix ans.

-Pas de mais Edward, on ne sort pas sans mangé, à moins que…vue ta tenue ce n'est pas pour trainer que tu sors dis-moi ? Me dit-elle suspicieuse, ma mère avait un don de deviné tout ce qui nous passait par la tête à Alice et moi, je râlais, j'y échapperais pas cette fois-ci.

-Non je…bon ok, j'ai rendez-vous avec Bella, je l'emmène prendre le petit déjeuner en centre-ville. Lui dis-je presser, elle allait finir par me mettre en retard.

-Oh…je comprends mieux. Et bien file mon fils, allé oust, me dit-elle en me poussant vers la porte. Oh Edward on aimerait bien là voir nous donc tu c'est ce qui te reste à faire mon garçon.

Je rigolais c'était tout ma mère ça. Je lui fis un dernier bisou sur sa joue et monté dans ma Volvo pour aller chercher Bella à l'appartement. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement je soufflais un grand coup et frappais à la porte. Alice m'ouvrais très vite m'entrainant rapidement dans l'appartement.

-Bella s'habille, attend ici je là préviens et je file. Me dit-elle me prenant de court.

-Bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur, lui dis-je faisant semblant d'être vexés. Alice roulait des yeux en filant directement dans le couloir menant aux chambres, elle revient peu de temps après.

-Bella en as pour deux ou trois minutes, me dit-elle en prenant ses dessins et sa veste prés à partir.

-Tu vas ou comme ça ? Lui demandais-je, je n'avais jamais vue Alice si presser d'allé au travail.

-Au boulot, écoute je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter mais faut vraiment que je me dépêche. Me dit-elle en me faisant un bisou furtif sur la joue. Elle était telle une fusée prêts à s'envolé, ma sœur était toujours monté telle une pile survolté mais là c'était pire que d'habitude, je plaignais Jasper, il allait en baver. Alice était prête à franchir le seuil de la porte quand elle se retournait.

-Prend soins de Bella, et ne fait pas le con, me dit-elle me fixant durement. J'opinais, Alice avait beau être ma petite sœur, elle était aussi autoritaire que ma mère ce qui me donnait des frissons à chaque fois. Bye, me dit-elle en me faisant un signe de la main avant de partir en faisant claquer la porte.

Je prenais place sur le canapé attendant Bella impatiemment, j'étais assez anxieux à vrai dire. Hier…hier j'avais était à deux doigt…de faire une erreur, je devais me contrôlé. Bella avait un telle pouvoir sur moi et sur mon corps, je ne pouvais pas ne pas avoir envie de la toucher, d'avoir son corps collé au mien.

C'était comme si son corps appelé le mien, mon corps avait besoins du siens. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller, je voulais construire des bases solide avec elle et notre enfant. Je penchais la tête contre le dossier du canapé soufflant lourdement en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, j'allais avoir besoins de toutes mes forces pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions.

\- Ca ne va pas Edward, dit Bella me surprenant, je ne l'avais même pas entendue arriver. Je me levé comme piqué à vif.

-Bonjour Bella, désolé je t'ai pas entendue arriver, lui dis-je passant ma main dans mes cheveux, signe de nervosité chez moi.

Je la regardais plus attentivement, elle était magnifique. Bella portait un petit gilet noir avec une tunique bleu ciel sans bretelle, avec une ceinture en bas de sa poitrine soulignant son beau ventre rond, avec un jean bleu foncé et des ballerines noires.

-Tu es magnifique, soufflais-je en la regardant de bas en haut. La grossesse t'embellie un peu plus chaque jour. Bella baissait la tête ces joues devenant rouge.

-M…merci Edward. On y va ? Me demandait-elle en prenant son sac sans me regarder.

-Bien sûr, je connais un super café au centre, on prend ma voiture.

-On peut aussi y allé à pied, me dit-elle en se retournant.

-Non pas…

-Pas quoi Edward ? Me demandait-elle énervé me foudroyant du regard. Pas dans mon état ? Je suis enceinte pas malade ! Combien de fois faut que je le répète, c'est fou ça entre toi et ta sœur…

Je fronçais les sourcils, elle pensait réellement que je voulais prendre la voiture seulement pour l'évité de marcher, le doc avait dit que elle pouvait reprendre une activité normal alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

-Eh je voulais juste dire que je voulais t'emmener dans un de mes endroits préférer après pour que on se balade un peu et vue que ce n'est pas vraiment dans le coin je préférer que l'on prenne ma voiture, c'est tout. Lui dis-je en voulant la calmer.

-Oh, désolé…je…, Bella baissait la tête honteuse, maudit sois tu Alice.

-Alice t'en fait baver ? Lui demandais-je en restant à une certaine distance, je ne voulais pas prendre le moindre risque de ne pas me contrôler…encore. Je lui parlerais si tu veux…

-Tu ferais ça ? Me demandait-elle plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, ma sœur peut être …envahissante ? Lui dis-je en arquant un sourcil, je connaissais bien ma sœur, je ne pouvais pas nier son…comment dire, son manque de tact. Bella se mit un rire, et quel rire magnifique c'était, un doux chant à mon oreille.

-Envahissante est un faible mot, me dit Bella en sortant de l'appartement moi sur ses talons. Elle se retournait brusquement me rentrant presque dedans sur le coup. Je suis vraiment désolé Edward de mettre énervé tout à l'heure…en ce moment je…je prends tout de travers et sort souvent de mes gonds pour rien.

-Les hormones, ris-je.

-Surement mais ça n'excuse pas tout, je suis vraiment désolé. Me dit-elle, et elle l'était vraiment, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

Je frôlais sa main pour la rassurer.

-Ce n'est rien, pour être franc je suis heureux que tu t'en prennes à moi, au moins je vois de mes propres yeux l'effet qu'à la grossesse sur toi. Bella rougie à mes paroles en roulant des yeux.

-Oh je suis sûr que tu en auras déjà marre à la fin de notre matinée. C'est la roulette russe en ce moment.

-Intéressant, lui dis-je en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Je lui ouvrais la portière et nous prenions la route pour le café à cinq minutes d'ici. Enfin plutôt trois mais le temps de se garer, en ville ce n'était vraiment pas évident même pour moi. Nous nous garions dans un garage souterrain et marchions tranquillement sans un mot, j'avais l'impression que Bella était ailleurs. Arrivé au café nous prenions place dans un coin plutôt tranquille, nous avions vue sur la mer. Une serveuse arrivait, se présentant à nous pour prendre commande.

-Un café, et un croissant s'il vous plait, dis-je à la serveuse qui me regardait se léchant les lèvres, je l'ignorer et regardait Bella. Tu veux quoi Bella ?

-Heu un chocolat chaud et pain au raisin merci, dit-elle avant de regarder la vue par la fenêtre.

Une fois la serveuse partis Bella croisais mon regard, se mordillant la lèvre. Se simple geste la rendait incroyablement sexy, je remuais sur mon siège, mon corps réagissait que trop bien devant-elle.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je en-là voyant hésiter.

-Je me demandais juste…Bella baissait la tête, puis me fixé hésitante gesticulant sur sa chaise. Tu…comment ça se fait que le célèbre Edward Cullen soit encore célibataire ?

C'était donc ça, un sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres. J'étais content qu'elle me pose la question, cela voulait peut-être dire que je lui plaisais, remarque si je lui plaisais pas elle m'aurait repoussé hier soir.

-Peut-être par ce que j'attends quelqu'un de spécial, lui dis-je lui faisant un sourire au coin.

-Qu'entend tu de spécial ? Me demandait-elle en fixant son regard au mien.

-Quelle qu'un qui me fasse vibrer. De naturel sans artifice, quelqu'un qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis et qui m'accepte. Tu sais certaines personnes célèbres profite de cette avantage pour…ramener des filles à la maison…

-Pas toi ? Me demande-t-elle haussant un sourcil.

Je souriais en voyant sa réaction, je savais bien ce qu'elle pensait en disant cela. J'avais étais un véritable idiot le jour de notre rencontre, je m'étais comporter de la même façon que les membres du groupe, une chose que je détestais au plus haut point.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses…je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme Bella.

-Pourtant…

-Oui je sais, soufflais-je, pourtant toi et moi c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Mais je t'assure que c'était la première fois, et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te demander ton numéro avant que tu partes.

-Par ce que tu m'aurais rappelé ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-Si tu m'en aurais donné l'occasion de le faire oui. Bella…dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne…je…

-Voilà Monsieur, dit la serveuse en apportant nos boissons et nos viennoiseries me coupant au passage.

Je retirais ma main énervé. Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'essayé de me lancer quelqu'un nous coupais ainsi. Je prenais une gorger de mon café alors que Bella goûtais son chocolat chaud.

-On devrait réfléchir à comment on va faire pour le futur, me dit Bella les yeux fixé sur sa boisson. Je veux dire quand le bébé sera né, reprit-elle en me regardant cette fois, si on pouvait éviter de le trimballé d'un lieu à l'autre sa m'arrangerais. Je ne veux pas que le bébé soit perturbé par notre situation.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça et justement j'avais pensé à quelque chose. On pourrait vivre tous les trois ensembles, ou même tous les quatre avec Alice. Je pourrais acheter une maison comme cela ça éviterais que le bébé soit balader entre chez toi et chez moi, chacun auras sa chambre bien sûr. Et puis quand je serais en déplacement sa permettrait à ce que vous ne soyez pas seuls toi et le bébé. Et il ou elle aura ses deux parents à la maison.

Je vis Bella complétement fixe, elle me regardait mais ne disait rien, puis elle secouait légèrement la tête. Je la laissais prendre en compte ma proposition sans la stresser.

\- Edward je ne sais pas si, grimaçait Bella en me regardant surprise.

-On a tout le temps pour y réfléchir Bella, là coupais-je, mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée, la meilleure solution en vue de la situation actuelle.

-Et quand tu auras des rencards…quand t'amèneras une fille à la maison, tu lui diras quoi ? Je te présente la mère de mon enfant ? Ce n'est pas sérieux Edward. Me dit-elle en refusant mon idée.

-Tu feras ce que tu veux, mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de ramener quelqu'un ! Lui dis-je sur de moi, là seul personne avec qui je souhaité être c'était Bella, mais ça je n'allais pas lui dire.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester célibataire toute ta vie Edward, un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un et là on sera bien obligé de vivre dans deux maison séparé et en attendant c'est notre enfant qui en payeras les conséquences.

Bella n'avait pas tort, malgré tous nos effort pour que les choses se passent bien, toutes nos décision c'est notre enfant qui sera toucher le premier, lui qui en payeras le prix. Mais pour moi c'était la seule solution pour que je profite de mon enfant, qu'il ait ses deux parents avec lui tout le temps.

-Bella, lui dis-je ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Notre enfant seras toujours ma priorité, il passera toujours avant toute femme, avant tout tu entends, se seras mon numéro one. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour lui garantir une vie agréable lui garantissant sécurité.

-Je te crois, me dit Bella en reprenant une autre gorgé de sa boisson.

-Et toi tu…j'avais du mal à faire sortir les mots de ma bouche. Tu pourras toujours voir…enfin sortir avec des hommes sans devoir le faire garder vue qu'on vivra tous ensemble.

Bella me regardait comme si j'étais fou, sa réaction me perturbait. Qu'avais-je dit de mal ?

-Non, ce ne seras pas un problème pour moi. Moi et les hommes c'est terminé, je fais une crois dessus.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je intrigué.

-Notre enfant c'est ma priorité…

-Bella avant d'être une mère tu es une femme, et je comprends que tu veuille te détendre un peu de temps en temps, sortir avec des amis, allé au cinéma…avoir des rend…des rendez-vous. Dis-je difficilement la fin, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre, c'était avec moi qu'elle devait avoir des rencarts pas avec d'autres hommes.

\- Non ne cherche pas à me comprendre, je serais une mère et c'est tout ! Me dit-elle déterminé.

Je n'osais pas la contrarié, je voulais qu'elle s'amuse, que l'on passe de bon moments ensemble. J'avais l'impression de marché sur des œufs avec Bella aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment l'air décidé à faire une croix sur les hommes.

Au moins j'étais sûr qu'elle n'irait pas avec un autre homme, mais d'un côté j'avais espéré qu'elle nous donne une chance. Cela allait être dur de la convaincre, mais j'étais moi aussi déterminé à l'avoir près de moi, et je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser partir.

Reviews pour avoir la suite car déjà écrite même plusieurs chapitre !


	29. Chapitre 29 Surprise

Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui mon écris un reviews.

Merci à Kelly, tes reviews me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre 29

Point de vue de Bella

Cette matinée avec Edward était…spécial, il me posait une multitude de question sans jamais s'arrêté. Il était comme un assoiffé ne s'arrêtant jamais, il me faisait penser à Alice, en masculin, il ne me laissait même pas lui retourner ses questions, moi aussi je voulais connaître Edward Cullen. Pas la célébrité non, juste l'Edward qui était là à mes côtés souriant à chacune de mes réponses. Cet Edward insouciant, cet Edward gentil, attentionné, avide d'en savoir plus à mon sujet.

Si la situation n'était pas…si on c'était rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, je pense que j'aurais aimé être plus qu'une amie pour lui. Hier avait était…avait était une erreur, mes hormones me chamboulait le cerveau quand Edward était si proche de moi, lui voulait simplement se rapproché pour le bébé, rien de plus.

Nous marchions depuis bien une quinzaine de minute quand Edward m'arrêtait en prenant la main, ce qui comme d'habitude me donnait des frissons jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je me tournais donc vers lui, croisant son regard vert hypnotisant, et son sourire au coin à couper le souffle.

-C'est par ici, me soufflait-il.

J'opinais, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il avait une façon bien à lui de m'éblouir complètement, incapable de sortir un mot ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Si Edward ne me tenait pas la main m'entrainant avec lui, je serais toujours debout à le regarder intensément. Cette homme était vraiment…un véritable apollon, j'imaginais facilement la musculature de ses abdominaux sous ses vêtements, je léchais mes lèvres à cette pensée. J'aurais aimé toucher…embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, collé ma peau contre la sienne, sentir son…

Je secouais la tête, non non non. Ne pas penser à Edward comme ça, ne pas imaginer de telle scène entre lui et moi. Ne pas le voir comme un morceau de viande que j'aimerais dévorer. RHHO saleté d'hormones en ébullitions, Edward et moi étions juste des amis, juste des amis, me répétais-je dans ma tête. Alice avait raison, je ne pourrais pas me passé de sexe indéfiniment, je trouverais bien un moyen…d'assouvir mes besoins…

-Bella tu va bien ? Me demandait Edward, voyant que je disais rien. Je n'osais pas le regardé dans les yeux.

-Heu…oui, j'étais…je réfléchissais juste, lui dis-je en essayant de me reprendre mais sans résultat car je sentais mes joues chauffer sous son regard.

-Et à quoi ? Me demandait-il curieusement en penchant sa tête sur le côté me scrutant.

Il était si beau, je soufflais. Edward était vraiment un bel homme, et moi pauvre femme aux hormones détraqué je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps face à lui.

\- Où nous emmènes-tu ? Lui demandais-je changeant de sujet. Il ne devait pas savoir à quoi je penser, rien qu'à cette pensée je sentais mes joues rougir d'autant plus.

-Un de mes endroits préférer…tu ne veux pas me dire à quoi tu penser à l'instant ? Me demandait Edward me regardant toujours en frôlant mon bras du bout de ses doigts.

-Je viens de te le dire Edward, lui dis-je espérant qu'il me croit. J'espérer vraiment être convaincante.

-Ouais, me dit-il peut convaincu, en baissant les yeux. On est bientôt arrivé mais je vais te bander les yeux avant d'y arrivé, dit-il en me montrant un ruban noir qu'il sortait de sa poche.

Je le regardais comme si il était fou. Non mais si il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire, il pouvait rêver, aussi mignon soit-il.

-Allé Bella, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? Me demandait-il en faisant une moue made in Cullen, j'étais sûr que c'était Alice qui lui avait appris à faire ça.

-C'est pas la question Edward…

-Tu crois que je pourrais te faire du mal ? Me demandait-il, de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire une chose pareille, je n'avais pas peur de lui, bien au contraire.

-Non…enfin je…

-Et si je mets mes mains sur tes yeux en guise de bandeau tu accepterais, comme ça tu pourrais t'accroché à moi si jamais tu as peur que je te jette dans le vide, me dit-il en faisant mine de rigolé.

-Ok, cédais-je malgré moi. J'aimais avoir le contrôle, malheureusement quand il s'agissant d'Edward il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Et c'est bien cela qui me faisait peur.

Edward se plaçait alors derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses mains frôlant mes mains remontant le long de mes bras. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de me toucher si lentement, si je ne m'étais pas retenue j'aurais gémie sous ses caresses. Il remontait ses mains le long de mon cou, les plaçant ensuite sur mes yeux.

Durant tout son toucher j'avais fermé les yeux savourant chaque sensation même si je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir cette chaleur au creux de mon bas ventre. Cette chaleur que me procurer les mains d'Edward.

-Ai confiance Bella, me chuchotait-il à mon oreille d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Nous commencions à avancer doucement, Edward m'indiquait quand il y avait un obstacle devant moi, je lui obéissais, ne posant aucune question, essayant de lui faire confiance comme il me l'avait demandé. Pourtant cela m'était très difficile, plusieurs fois j'avais voulue qu'il retire ses mains, mais d'un autre cotés si je l'avais fait nous nous seront séparer et je n'aurais pas pu profiter de sa proximité. J'avais envie qu'il reste ainsi, je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'éloigne, son contacte était si doux et chaud.

Au bout de quelques minutes il nous arrêtait, ne bougeant plus, doucement il enlevait ses mains de mes yeux, mais restant dans mon dos, plaçant ses mains sur mon ventre arrondie.

J'ouvrais les yeux et ce que j'y vie n'avais pas de mot pour le décrire, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Nous étions dans une forêt, au bord d'un lac, l'eau était bleu azur, des arbres tout autour et une vue imprenable.

-Alors ça te plait ? me demandait-il prêt de mon oreille.

-Si ça me plait ? Chuchotais-je pour moi-même. C'est magnifique Edwa…lui dis-je en me retournant. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions si proche et me retrouvé plaqué contre son torse, d'où mes mains avait pris place. Je pouvais sentir la force de ses pectoraux à travers le fin tissu, et je me lécher les lèvres en imaginant Edward sans sa chemise.

Je fixé mon regard dans le siens et m'y perdait. Nous restions là à nous fixer bêtement, Edward souriant comme toujours, oh mon dieu même son sourire et à traqué.

-Je ne dirais pas magnifique quand tu es là à faire comparaison, me dit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux ce qui me fit rougir…encore. Il affichait une mine tout à fait sérieuse qui me mit mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas trop les compliments, mais de sa bouche…c'était encore pire.

-Je…tu…tu viens souvent ici ? Lui demandais-je ne savant pas quoi lui dire, je me décollais de lui pour reprendre mes esprit et admirer la vue qui s'offrais à nous.

-Quand j'en éprouve le besoins, pas grand monde connait cette endroit, je l'es découvert à 6 ans.

Je le regardais surprise, depuis ses six ans ?

-Mes parents étaient sortie avec des amis, je devais rester avec une baby-sitter mais…disons qu'elle avait mieux à faire. Me dit-il en grimaçant fixant le paysage. A l'époque nous habitions tout prêt d'ici, notre chien c'était sauvé et j'avais voulu le retrouvé, j'ai fini par me perdre. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert cette endroit, quand j'ai voulue retrouvé mon chemin j'ai suivi la route une voiture de police passait par là ma récupérer et il a appelé mes parents.

-Mais…on est en pleine forêt, comment …

-La maison se trouvé à seulement quelques kilomètres d'ici Bella, mes parents ont toujours aimé être loin de toute civilisation.

-Et ils habitent toujours cette maison ?Lui demandais-je, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlé de son enfance.

-Non, elle a dû être détruite, un défaut de construction dans les fondations. Ils ont reconstruits bien plus proche de la ville.

-Cela à due te marquer tu étais si petit ! Lui dis-je en imaginant que ce petit garçon soit notre enfant. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, rien que d'imaginer que mon enfant se perde en forêt seul, ça me donnait des frissons, automatiquement ma main se posait sur ma petite bosse.

-Au contraire, j'adorer me balader seul dans les bois. En fait je me prenais pour robin des bois, jouant des heures dans ses forêts. Me dit-il en souriant se rappelant son enfance. Ma mère devenais folle quand je partais ainsi, au bout d'un moment elle fermer tout à clé pour plus que je parte comme ça, quand Alice est né j'ai tout simplement arrêté.

-J'espère bien que notre enfant ne tiendras pas de ça de toi, lui dis-je en regardant mon ventre tout en le caressant. Edward qui était souriant à l'instant devenait plus sérieux en regardant mon ventre.

-Je comprends ma mère à présent, dit-il en touchant du bout de ses doigts ma bosse prouvant la présence de notre bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais en sorte de faire ses balades avec lui, une activité père et fils en quelque sorte. Me dit-il en retrouvant son sourire.

-Si c'est une fille je doute qu'elle voudra jouer à robin des bois, lui dis-je en lui souriant malicieusement.

-On jouera au prince qui vient sauver la princesse alors, et je te signale qu'il y a Marianne dans robin des bois, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit rire.

-Tu seras un bon père Edward, lui dis-je en le regardant retrouvant mon sérieux.

-J'espère, me dit-il le regard loin devant lui.

-Tu le seras, tu l'es déjà. Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. Ce bébé as seulement trois mois et demi de conception et tu t'implique déjà tant dans la grossesse. Tu seras un bon père j'en suis sûr, lui dis-je en lui serrant d'avantage la main pour appuyer mes paroles.

-J'ai tellement peur que ce ne soit pas assez, mon père…mon père n'était pas vraiment présent dans mon enfance. Attention il a toujours était un bon père, je ne dis pas le contraire. C'est juste que son boulot lui prenait beaucoup de son temps. Il travaille à l'hôpital, sauve des vies, en grandissant je l'es compris mais à l'époque pour moi l'hôpital me volait mon père. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il passé tout son temps là-bas, et pas chez nous, je lui en voulais pour ça. Va faire comprendre à un petit garçon de trois quatre ans que son père doit partir pour sauver des vies, qu'il ne seras pas là pour noël ou pour son anniversaire car il as une urgence. Ou alors que lorsque l'on avait une journée père et fils de prévue, qu'il soit obligé d'annulé car un bus est sorti de la route et qu'ils ont besoins de lui.

-Je comprends, cela n'as pas due être facile pour toi. Mais Edward c'est différent tu…

-J'aurais toujours mes tournés Bella, je vais manquer tant de chose de la vie de notre enfant. Ses premiers pas, son premier mot, sa première dent, son premier rire. Dit-il le visage tellement triste, j'avais mal pour lui, il souhaité tant s'impliquer et faire partie intégrale de la vie de notre bébé.

Un silence se fit, je n'avais pas de solution miracle. Nous savions que cela ne serait pas simple, une seule solution était possible, je le savais très bien, peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

-On pourrait…on pourrait t'accompagné, enfin je…la première année. Si tu en as envie moi et le bébé on pourrait te suivre comme ça tu louperais rien, et puis ça me ferais plaisir de voir de nouveaux endroits, j'ai toujours rêvé de voyager. Lui dis-je doucement en ayant tout de même peur qu'il refuse.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Tu accepterais de partir avec moi ? Me demandait-il les yeux plein d'espoir.

-C'est ton enfant aussi Edward, il a besoins de son père !

-Tu…tu accepterais de venir ? Me redemandait-il comme un enfant le jour de noël.

-Seulement si tu en as envie oui. Lui dis-je amuser de sa réaction.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me faire plus plaisir Bella, me dit-il en me regardant intensément le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui me fit sourire aussi.

-Alors tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Lui dis-je, avant d'être surprise par Edward qui me serrait dans ses bras.

-Merci Bella, merci pour tout.

Nous nous séparions, je lui souriais et lui aussi, nous nous sourions mutuellement comme deux idiots.

Au bout d'un moment nous décidions de rentrer, nous continuions à parler de tout et de rien, du bébé, du projet d'Edward que l'on vive ensemble pour le bien du bébé. De ses parents que je rencontrerais bientôt, Edward voulait pas me presser malgré que ses parents eux était presser de rencontrer la futur maman de leur petit enfant.

Edward me raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement tel un gentleman.

-Merci pour cette belle matinée Edward, lui dis-je un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas passez de si bon moment depuis bien longtemps.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir accompagné, me dit-il à son tour en me faisant un sourire au coin.

Je reculais jusqu'à ce que je me trouve contre la porte un sourire collé sur mes lèvres qui refusait de partir.

-Je crois…je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux intimidé par son regard.

-D'accord, moi aussi…je dois…rentrer, me dit-il à son tour se balançant d'un pied à un autre.

-On se voie plus tard ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

-Demain ? Me demandait-il aussitôt. Enfin si tu es libre, rajoutait-il.

-Demain, je suis libre. Ne passe pas avant quatorze heures, et oublie pas Jeudi rendez-vous pour la visite du troisième mois !

-A quelle heure ?

-17h30 !

-Je viendrais te chercher, me dit-il au revoir Bella, rajoutait-il en se penchant vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Prochain chapitre déjà écris cela dépend que de vous à bientôt !


	30. Chapitre 30 rendez-vous troisième mois

**Un grand retard mais désolé j'ai pas eu trop le temps. Alors pour me faire pardonné voici un long chapitre de 8 pages, rien que pour vous.**

Chapitre 30

Les jours passèrent assez rapidement, le boulot me fatiguait beaucoup, ou alors c'était le bébé. Au restaurant nous avions de plus en plus de monde, toutes les tables étaient complète et Alice avait dû venir à la rescousse tellement ont avait du boulot.

Edward et moi nous voyons presque tous les jours durant cette semaine, des fois juste tous les deux, et parfois avec tout le groupe. Nous organisions des repas le soir après la fermeture du ROSME'T, et c'était vraiment super, mangé tous ensemble, discuter ensemble, rire ensemble. J'avais oublié comme c'était bon d'avoir des amis et de s'amuser. Alice organisé aussi plusieurs pyjama partie, journée shopping ou encore journée entre filles.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de mon échographie, j'avais dépassé mon troisième mois de grossesse mais j'avais due déplacer le rendez-vous pour qu'Edward puisse être présent.

J'étais un peu stresser face à ce rendez-vous, j'avais peur que l'on découvre des malformations au bébé. J'avais fait des recherches sur internet et ce que j'avais vue m'avais fait vraiment peur. Je sais que sur internet on pouvait voir tout et n'importe quoi, mais une part de ses articles était des articles professionnels…donc les risques était réel comme même.

Je ne savais même pas si dans la famille nous avions des maladies héréditaires, jamais nous en avions parlé avec mes parents. On ne parlait pas de ces chose-là, déjà quand ma mère avait voulue me faire connaître les moyens de contraception…à sa façon, je lui avait prétendue d'avoir un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain et que on verrai cela plus tard, le lendemain j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire que c'était pas la peine qu'elle se fasse du souci, que le lycée nous avait fait un cour à ce sujet et que je voulais plus en entendre parlé.

Elle avait accepté mais m'avais dit qu'elle serait là si jamais j'avais besoins de lui parler, ma mère avait une sale habitude de vouloir se donné les moyens pour expliquer les choses. Par exemple pour m'expliquer le mode de contraception du préservatif elle avait acheté je ne sais où une sorte de gode avec un socle pour dérouler le préservatif dessus. J'en avais des frissons rien qu'en repensant à ce moment, heureusement que j'avais coupé court à son explication.

J'étais donc dans la salle d'attente de la gynécologue seul, Edward avait eu un rendez-vous de dernière minute pour son boulot, il m'avait assuré qu'il serait présent, mais j'en douter à présent. La gynéco était quasiment à l'heure à chaque rendez-vous et Edward n'était toujours pas là.

Quand je vis le docteur arrivé, je soufflais, Edward allait louper l'échographie.

-Bonjours Mademoiselle Swan, me dit-elle en me serrant la main. Votre ami n'est pas là ? Me demande-t-elle en regardant la salle d'attente.

-Il est en retard…je…, je voulais retarder le rendez-vous le plus possible mais elle me fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

-On va vous pesez et parler un peu avant de faire l'échographie comme ça votre ami auras le temps d'arriver. Cela vous va ? Me demandait-elle compatissante.

-Oui merci. Lui dis-je reconnaissante.

Elle m'indiquait le pèse personne et je montais dessus avec appréhension, ce qui n'échappé pas à la doc.

-Détendez-vous Mademoiselle, c'est normal de prendre un peu de poids, votre bébé fait son nid, me dit-elle doucement.

-Je sais mais…je mange beaucoup en ce moment. Lui avouais en regardant les chiffres augmenté sur le pèse personne.

A oui comme même le pèse personne indiqué deux kilo de plus, à ce rythme-là j'allais finir baleine à la fin de la grossesse.

-Bon vous avez pris deux kilos pour trois mois de grossesse ça va encore, vous pouvez prendre un kilo par mois, mais généralement les mamans prenne plus. Le tout c'est d'évité de prendre des faux kilos ! Me dit la doc en me proposant de m'assoir face à son bureau.

-Des faut kilos ? Lui demandais-je me demandant ce que c'était.

-Oui vous prenez du poids dû au liquide amniotique ainsi que avec le poids du bébé, mais aussi des faut kilos et ceux-là sont difficile à faire partir après l'accouchement. Mangé durant les repas mais évité de trop grignoté.

-D'accord. Lui dis-je, si elle savait comment je mangeais en ce moment…un vrai estomac sur patte, des fois je me fais horreur.

On entendait des coups frappé à la porte, je restais sur ma chaise me tortillant. J'étais en colère contre Edward j'avais fait exprès de repousser ce rendez-vous et il était toujours pas là, je m'étais callé sur lui et sa tourner pourquoi ? Pour que monsieur qui n'était toujours pas là.

-Madame…. Monsieur Cullen est arrivé, dit la secrétaire en passant la tête entre la porte.

-Bien faites-le entrer, dit la doc en tapant sur son ordinateur.

Je restais droite sur ma chaise, ne faisant comme si il n'était pas là. Edward pris place à mes côtés mais je ne lui adressais aucun regard. C'est tout ce qui méritait, là tout de suite j'étais hors de moi.

-Bien on va commencer maintenant, Mademoiselle Swan allé vous installer, me dit-elle en me désignant la table d'examen. Pas la peine de vous déshabillé entièrement, détacher seulement votre pantalon et remonter votre haut. J'opinais sans un mot, et allé m'installer ignorant toujours Edward.

La doc préparait la machine, pendant que je m'installé, Edward prenait place à mes côtés restant à une certaine distance de moi. La doc commençait à mettre du gel sur mon petit ventre ce qui me donnait des frissons, c'était froid ce truc. Elle posait la sonde sur mon ventre et une image apparaissait sur l'écran face à nous.

C'était…waouh, l'échographie n'avait rien avoir avec la première éco, le bébé avait bien grandi. On pouvait voir à présent ses petits bras et ses jambes, ainsi que sa tête, il était…il était magnifique mon petit bébé. Je sentais des larmes coulé sur mes joues, Edward qui n'avait fait aucun geste envers moi depuis son arrivé, posait sa main sur la mienne, je la serrais légèrement. J'étais toujours énervé contre lui, mais en cet instant…à cet instant je voulais juste pensée à mon bébé.

Le docteur prenait des mesures pendant que j'admirais mon enfant, enfin notre enfant, nous entendions même battre son cœur. C'était le plus beau son à mes yeux, je regardais enfin Edward sa main toujours sur la mienne. Il regardait l'écran comme moi plutôt, je ne pouvais décrire les traits sur son visage tellement il était remplis d'émotions, ses yeux brillait comme si lui aussi allé pleurer. Il tournait lui aussi son visage dans ma direction et me fis un léger sourire.

-Et bien ce petit bout ma l'air en excellente santé, tout va bien, nous dit la doc. Nous nous tournions pour la voir finir de prendre les dernières mesures.

-Pas de…pas de malformation ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Non tout es normal, il y a pas de raison de s'inquiété. Nous dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Souhaitez-vous savoir le sexe du bébé ?

-Par ce qu'on peut savoir tout de suite ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas avant le cinquième moi. Dit Edward me surprenant, je le regardais impressionné qu'il sache ça.

-On pourra mieux voir la prochaine fois c'est sur Monsieur Cullen mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée.

Edward se tournait vers moi me scrutant comme si il pouvait lire en moi.

-Bella tu as envie de savoir ? Me demandait-il.

-Je…je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, ce seras plus facile pour la décoration de sa chambre ainsi que pour les achats des habits. De toute façon fille au garçon ce n'est pas important tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que le bébé soit en bonne santé.

-Moi aussi mais…la surprise cela peut être sympas aussi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

-Si vous voulez sa peut attendre, je vous le dirais quand vous serait prêt, discuter en ensemble et on verra plus tard.

-D'accord, dis-je.

La doc me donnait du papier pour m'essuyé et je me lever pour rattaché mon pantalon et remettre bien mon t-shirt. Je m'asseyais en face du bureau du doc qui tapait à son ordinateur.

-Bon, je vous ai fait des ordonnances pour prises de sang ainsi que test urinaire, en vue des résultats je vous recontacterais si jamais il y a besoins de continuer les vitamines.

La doc nous donnait quelques indication sur les aliments à ne surtout pas mangé, nous l'écoutions avec attentions, elle nous parlait aussi des mesures qu'elle avait prise, pour elle tout allé bien et j'étais enfin rassurer.

Nous sortions de l'établissement sans dire un mot, pas une seule fois ma main avait quitté mon ventre, j'étais sur un petit nuage, j'avais pu voir mon bébé, il était déjà si merveilleux. J'avais hâte de pouvoir voir ses petites mains, ses petits pieds, d'après que maintenant on pouvait même avoir une photo de l'éco en 3d.

Quand j'arrivais à ma voiture, je vie qu'Edward m'avait suivis, ma colère pour son retard revenait d'un coup. Comment avait-il pu être en retard, prenant le risque de rater ce rendez-vous, je m'étais mise à ses pieds pour qu'il soit présent.

-Bella je…Je me retournais lui lançant un regard noir.

-J'ai rien à te dire Edward alors je m'en vais, lui dis-je durement en déverrouillant la voiture d'Alice. Mais Edward appuyait sur la portière m'empêchant de l'ouvrir.

-Bella ne fait pas ça, me dit-il doucement.

-Faire quoi, je m'en vais lâche cette portière Edward ! Lui dis-je en essayant de le pousser.

-Non pas t'en que tu ne mets pas écouté je….

Je me retournais croissant mes bras sur ma poitrine, bien mécontente qu'il m'empêche de quitter les lieux à grande vitesse, car à cette instant je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester avec lui. Rien que le voir avec ses yeux me regardant avec pitié me mettait hors de moi.

-Tu étais en retard Edward ! Je t'ai attendue, j'ai même essayé de retarder le rendez-vous pour monsieur. Mais bon sang Edward tu fichais quoi ? J'ai repoussé se rendez-vous pour toi, tu voulais venir, je t'ai pas forcé.

-Je suis désolé Bella mais…

-Mais quoi ? Ce n'était pas assez important pour toi ? Je croyais que le bébé passait avant tout, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? Alors dit moi Edward dit moi ce qui était plus important que ton enfant !

-Prend le pas comme ça Bella…, me dit-il le regard triste.

-Par ce que faut que je le prenne comment hein ! Tu te fiche royalement de moi ou du bébé, tout le monde n'attend pas le célèbre Edward Cullen, Edward !

-Calme toi, écoute oui c'était pour le boulot, mais Azazel ma appelé disant que c'était important et oui sa l'était, pas autant que ce rendez-vous mais…j'essaye de faire au mieux Bella, au mieux pour le bébé et toi. Mais tu ne me facilite pas les choses tu sais…dit-il en faisant un sourire crisper à la fin.

J'essayais de me calmer ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé que je m'énerve ainsi. Je fermais les yeux soufflant plusieurs fois pour me calmer « pour le bébé, pour le bébé » me disais-je à plusieurs reprises.

-Que te voulais Azazel ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix un peu plus calme.

-Une présentation pour une œuvre de charité organisé par les Dénalie.

-Dénalie, genre Carmen Dénalie ? Lui demandais-je impressionné.

C'était une famille très connue, même au Etats-Unis on les connaissait.

-Oui, elle-même. Des personnes assez connues et riches seront là, c'est pour l'hôpital des enfants.

-Oh, et ça se fait où ?

-A Paris.

-Paris, waouh ! Et quand ?

-Dans un mois et demi, je sais que je viens juste de rentrer mais cela ne duras pas longtemps. Et nous prenions le jet pour être de retour le plus vite que possible, je serais absent pas longtemps, c'est promis.

-Tu me dois rien Edward, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je peux rentrer maintenant ?

Edward se décalait pour me laisser rentrer dans la voiture sans un mot. Je m'attachais et démarrait la voiture, je lui fis un en revoir rapide et repartait à l'appartement.

Ce soir-là Alice avait invité tout le monde à la maison, mais je n'étais pas d'une humeur a rigolé. Edward était présent et nous nous n'étions pas adressé un mot de toute la soirée, j'étais plus vraiment en colère contre lui mais blesser. J'avais cru que c'était aussi important pour lui que pour moi de voir notre bébé, mais je m'étais tromper, sont travail compterait toujours plus.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'appétit ce soir, le voir là en face de moi, le regard…ailleurs. Ne pas lui parler, ne pas croiser son regard me faisait mal, bien plus que ce le devrais.

Je débarrassais la table avec les filles pendant que les garçons regardait la télévisons dans le salon.

-Bella tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ou faut que l'on devine, me dit Alice en prenant la vaisselle que j'avais dans les mains pour la mettre au lave-vaisselle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Alice, lui dis-je doucement.

\- Tu ne vois pas, tu es sur ? Par ce que tout le monde à vue que Edward et toi ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole ou même regarder de tout le repas et je ne parle pas de la mine de déterrée que vous faites tous les deux.

-Alice à raison Bell's, il s'est passé quelques chose cette après-midi ? Dit Rosalie à son tour me frottant le bras.

-Il est arrivé en retard, leurs dis-je simplement en rangeant le reste de la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle mais Alice me stoppait me regardant choqué.

-Non ? Tu es sérieuse, il était si excité de voir le bébé ! Il ta dit pourquoi il était en retard ? Me demandait Alice.

-Azazel leurs à proposer une représentation pour une œuvre de charité dans un mois et demi.

-Ah oui Jazz m'en à parler, donc je devine que tu l'as mal pris son retard.

-Mais Alice tu voulais que je le prenne comment ? Je pouvais pas faire attendre la doc, ce n'est pas par ce que il est célèbre que il peut faire attendre tout le monde, le monde n'es pas à ces pieds. J'ai déjà due repousser le rendez-vous pour qu'il soit là, et lui la presque raté, il aurait dû être là avec moi.

-Mais il là pas louper ?

-Non…mais je…

-Tu ? Me demandait-elle me regardant en insistant.

-J'avais besoins de lui, dis-je doucement en baissant la tête honteuse d'avoir besoins d'Edward moi Bella Swan. J'étais paniqué à l'idée que le bébé ait une malformation ou n'importe quoi d'autre, il m'avait promis que le bébé passerait en premier. J'avais besoins de lui, mais il n'était pas là !

-Je suis désolé Bella, entendis-je derrière moi. Ma respiration se coupait, il était là, Edward avait tout entendue, quel poisse. Non il ne devait pas savoir cela, c'était ma faiblesse, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais besoins de lui.

-On va vous laisser me dit Rosalie entraînant Alice avec elle au salon.

J'osé pas le regardé, mais qu'elle gourde j'étais. Pourquoi ne pas le crié non plus ? J'étais faible, mais entre le savoir et le faire savoir à la personne concerner c'était différent. Je n'aimais pas que l'on voie mes faiblesses. La Bella d'avant était faible, pas moi, j'étais forte, j'avais besoins de personne pour prendre soins de moi.

J'entendais Edward se déplacer faisant le tour du bar pour me rejoindre. Moi je ne bougeais pas, essayant de respirer normalement en sa présence.

-Bella, me dit-il en passant ses doigts sur ma joue, je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard. Je suis désolé…je penser pas…je penser vraiment être à l'heure. Je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour toi que je sois là…enfin je pensais que tu souhaité juste que je puisse être présent durant l'échographie. Je ne pensais pas que toi tu avais besoins de moi. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

-J'avais peur…, lui avouais-je en baissant la tête. Je sentais Edward se rapproché de moi et me prendre la main, je relevais la tête vers lui.

-Cela se reproduiras plus, je te le promets Bella ! Me dit-il en fixant son regard dans le mien.

-Qui me dit que le jour de l'accouchement tu seras présent ? Ton travaille compte beaucoup pour toi…je comprends mais ton bébé à besoins de son père. Et j'ai…j'ai besoins de toi car je…je suis morte de trouille Edward, pleurais-je.

Edward me surprenait en me prenant dans ses bras, me blottissant contre son torse. Je pleurais contre lui, verser toutes ses larmes que j'avais retenue jusque-là. J'étais terrorisé par l'accouchement, c'était le rôle de ma mère de me rassurer, mais elle n'était pas là. Edward me frottais le dos pour me réconforter, essayant de me calmer en me chuchotant que sa allé bien ce passé, qu'il serait avec moi.

-Comment…comment tu peux…le savoir ? Lui demandais-je sanglotant dans ses bras. Edward me décollait de son torse pour me regarder. Il me fixait un moment sans rien dire, essuyait mes larmes de son pouce tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Par ce que je vais prendre un congé ! Me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Je le regardais surprise, un congé ? Nous n'avions pas prévue de tourner avant un moment, on va surement faire quelques représentation mais rien de plus et écrire de nouvelle chansons. C'est prévu pour fin Mai alors je vais faire en sorte d'être présent, je ferais mes maquettes chez mes parents et Jasper les donneras à Azazel. Bella même si mon travaille… le groupe est important, mais toi et le bébé l'êtes encore plus. Ce bébé compte plus que tout, c'est ma responsabilité d'être présent pour toi.

-Mais…

-Y a pas de mais, et ne t'inquiète pas à présent ce n'est pas comme au moyen âge, il y a la péridurale si tu la prends d'après les livres tu ne sentiras quasiment rien.

-Tu…tu as lue des livres sur l'accouchement ? Lui demandais-je étonné.

Alors là j'en croyais pas mes oreilles, Edward me surprenait bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Heu…oui, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, ce qui me fit sourire

J'essuyais mes joues trempé par mes larmes, regardant Edward avec surprise et amusement.

-Tu as vraiment lue les livres ?

-Oui je…je me posais des questions et heu…mon père m'a parlé de certain livre assez complet donc je l'es ai commandé.

-Tu me les montrerais ? Lui demandais-je timidement.

-Bien sûr ! De nouveau ami ? Me dit-il en présentant sa main, je lui serrais en riant.

-Ami lui dis-je.

La soirée se passait mieux après, Edward et moi rions avec les autres. Malgré que on se sentait un peu comme si on tenait la chandelle, tous en couple alors que nous…enfin bref.

Après le café, enfin pour moi tisane, nous regardions tous un film, bien sûr c'était encore la bagarre pour trouver un film qui plaise à tout le monde.

A ma grande habitude, j'avais fini par m'endormir contre Edward. Nous avions l'habitude de s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre lors des soirées film d'Alice et à chaque fois je me retrouver le lendemain matin dans mon lit, ne savant pas comment j'étais arrivé là.

Je me sentais porter cette fois ci, j'étais bien, dans des bras chaud, sentant cette odeur délicieuse qui était l'odeur d'Edward. J'accrochais mes mains autour de son coup, me blottissant encore plus contre lui.

Quand je le sentais me posant dans mon lit, j'attrapé sont t-shirt de toute mes forces, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'avais besoins de lui.

-Reste, lui dis-je doucement en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

-Bella tu dors à moitié, je vais rentrer avant d'être trop fatiguer pour prendre la route.

-s'il te plaît Edward…reste, juste le temps que je m'endorme, le suppliais-je tout en luttant pour pas fermer les yeux.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait mais j'avais besoins de lui. Sa présence me faisait me sentir tellement bien, vivante…oui j'étais vivante près de lui.

-D'accord, cédait-il en prenant place dans le lit restant sur la couette.

-Merci, lui dis-je en me blottissant contre lui en fermant les yeux. Je pouvais sentir les doigts d'Edward passer dans mes cheveux massant le crane.

-Dort ma Bella, chuchotait-il doucement.

Je profitais de se contact aussi simple soit-il, j'étais si bien dans ses bras, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Je ne voulais être à aucun autre endroit, je me laissais bercer par la voix d'Edward jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme profondément.


	31. Chapitre 31 Oups !

**Un grand retard mais désolé je n'ai pas eu trop le temps. Alors pour me faire pardonné voici un long chapitre, rien que pour vous.**

 **Un grand merci pour tous vos reviews.**

Chapitre 31

Point de vue d'Edward

Je me réveillé doucement sentant quelque chose sur moi, j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre chez mes parents, je regardais autour de moi dans la pénombre essayant de me rappeler ce qui c'était passé hier soir.

Ah oui, une soirée à l'appartement, nous avions regardé un film tous ensemble puis Bella c'était encore une fois endormis sur moi. Ce que je pouvais aimer ces moments, c'était quasiment les seules moments où je pouvais voir Bella si paisible, sans tristesse sur son visage, elle semblait tellement bien quand elle dormait.

Je ne me rappelais pas être rentré chez mes parents, je sentais quelque chose bougé contre moi, cette chaleur que j'avais senti contre moi à mon réveille. Je tournais la tête pour voir Bella, j'avais due m'endormir en attendant qu'elle s'endorme hier soir. J'avais était tellement surpris qu'elle veule que je reste avec elle dans le lit, enfin plutôt sur le lit. Je n'avais pas osé me mettre sous la couverture avec elle, respectant son intimité.

Moi qui penserait qu'elle me pardonnerait jamais mon retard au rendez-vous pour le bébé, mais elle l'avait fait. Bella m'avait pardonné, j'avais était en colère contre Azazel, notre entrevue aurait pu attendre mon retour, il savait très bien que l'on avait ce rendez-vous.

Je n'avais pas tout dit à Bella…moi-même je ne savais plus trop où j'en n'étais avec elle. Je voulais…je voulais toujours être avec elle, être plus qu'un ami et qu'un père pour notre enfant, je voulais qu'on essaye de former une vrai famille. Mais je ne savais pas ce que Bella voulait, au fond d'elle…voulait-elle de moi comme je voulais d'elle ?

Etre aussi proche d'elle et en même temps si loin…me faisait mal au fond. Je voulais lui déclarer ma flamme mais je redouté sa réaction, j'avais peur de la perdre. J'avais adoré cette semaine avec elle, on avait fait vraiment connaissance et tout ce que j'avais appris d'elle me façonnait. Je voulais encore plus la connaître, mais en plus j'avais cette incroyable envie de la toucher, de frôler sa peau, ressentant un vide quand elle était loin de moi.

Je devenais accro ! C'était ça l'amour ? Penser à une seule personne constamment ? La vouloir à nos côtés chaque jour de notre vie ? Ne voir qu'elle ?

J'avais déjà eu une relations sérieuse avec Tanya mais j'avais réalisé que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle et en avait mis fin rapidement ne voulant pas jouer avec ses sentiments. Mais avec Bella c'était différents, elle me…rien que l'idée de pas la voir durant toute une semaine me rendait malade. J'avais envie d'essayer…de lui parler, lui dire ce que je ressentais mais…

Et si elle me repoussait que deviendrais-je, elle avait un telle impacte sur moi. Mais pour donner une réponse à Azazel je devais savoir si j'avais une chance avec Bella. Le showbiz et les relations privée ne devraient pas se mélanger, même pour nous faire un peu de pub.

J'étais totalement perdu et la seule personne qui pouvait m'éclairer c'était cet ange dormant contre moi. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux éparpillé partout sur l'oreiller, sa peau pale, ses lèvres rosé et douce que j'avais envie de goûter à nouveau depuis plusieurs mois. Ses petites pommettes légèrement roses, sa peau si douce que l'on dirait de la soie.

Je frôlais sa joue gauche de mes doigts, la faisant frissonné, je la recouvrais pour pas qu'elle ait froid.

-Dort bien ma Bella, lui dis-je en lui faisant un léger baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas rester près d'elle, Bella m'avait demandé de rester, mais je doutais qu'elle s'en rappelle ce matin, elle dormait à moitié hier soir, et puis elle m'avait demandé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus rentrer chez mes parents à cette ci en regardant ma montre il était quatre heure du matin, je décidais de dormir dans ma chambre pour cette nuit, enfin mon ancienne chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé, j'aurais pu revenir depuis bien longtemps mais j'héberger Jasper et puis je voulais laisser de l'espace à Bella, ne pas l'étouffer.

Je me couchais dans mon lit en pensant à ce que Azazel m'avait proposé, cela protégerait peut-être Bella et le bébé si j'accepter, mais ma Bella s'éloignerait surement de moi après ça. Et si elle ressentait la même chose que moi, cela la bléserait chose que je refuse de faire. J'étais complétement perdu, entre risquer de la perdre si jamais elle ne voulait pas de moi, ou risquer de la perdre en la faisant s'éloigner de moi. Dans les deux cas je la perdrais…

Je fus réveillé par une secousse sur mon lit, je savais toute suite qu'il s'agissait de ma sœur, c'était bien la seul à me réveiller ainsi. Petite à partir du moment qu'Alice avait sue marcher cela avait était sa routine du matin, et cela ne me déplaisait pas, c'était notre petit truc à nous.

-Lut petite sœur, lui dis-je en m'étirant les yeux toujours clos.

\- Rho ce n'est pas juste comment tu as sue ? Me dit-elle en boudant.

-Tu es bien la seule à sauter telle un lapin sur un lit de cette façon, lui dis-je en ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour. J'ouvrais mes bras à ma sœur et elle s'y engouffrait, se blottissant contre mon torse, je la serrais fort contre moi. Il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait cela, et sa m'avait manqué.

-Je pensais que tu serais dans la chambre de Bella mais quand je suis rentré elle était seul, me dit-elle en levant sa petite tête pour me regarder.

-Je me suis endormis…, lui dis-je en la regardant.

-Je sais ça, me coupait-elle un sourire espiègle sur son visage de lutin.

Alice savait ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que j'avais passé une partie de la nuit dans le lit de Bella ?

-Tu sais ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant bien, Alice roulait des yeux.

-Quand on as vue avec Jasper que tu ne revenais pas nous sommes venue voir si tout se passer bien, et puis on vous a trouvé l'un contre l'autre. Vous était trop mignon, dit-elle surexcité.

-Alice, lui dis-je en faisant la grimace. Je savais ce que ma sœur avait dans la tête, mais la vérité était totalement différente.

Je voyais déjà ce qu'Alice s'imaginé, moi et Bella en couple avec notre petit bébé, comme une vrai famille. Mais la vérité était tout autre.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien dit encore, écoute Edward vous allait avoir un bébé ensemble, alors sa tombe sous le sens. De plus je sais que Bella te plait ! Me dit-elle en souriant pleinement.

Je la regardais surpris, moi qui penser que j'étais discret. Je reposais ma tête sur mon oreiller violement passant une main sur mon visage.

-Alice, soufflais-je. J'étais foutue oui c'était bien le mot, elle me lâcherait plus maintenant.

-Oh allé Edward tu peux me le dire à moi que Bella te plait, je le dirais à personne c'est promis, me suppliait-elle en me faisant des petits yeux de chien battu.

Je soufflais un grand coup, se battre contre Alice était peine perdus, même étant son grand frère.

-Bella me plait…beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas si simple Alice…il y a le bébé et surtout je ne sais pas si elle…si elle…

Je n'arrivais même pas à le dire, j'étais vraiment minable…

-Vous êtes des idiots tous les deux, dit Alice en se levant, me surprenant.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Bella ta dit quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je en me relevant aussitôt me mettant aux pieds du lit.

-Secret de fille, écoute Edward si tu veux vraiment que votre relations évolue il va falloir être patient, aussi têtue et déterminer qu'elle, par ce que si et je dis bien SI Bella veut construire quelque chose avec mon idiot de frère. Cette fille se voit comme la poisse elle-même et se sent responsable de tous les malheur du monde, donc pour que tu puisses rentrer dans son monde va falloir te battre !

-Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

-Comment le savoir si tu n'essayes pas hein ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, elle m'avait scotché là. Bon je suis venue te chercher car le petit déjeuner est prêt.

-j'arrive, lui dis-je mais à peine avais-je dis ses mots qu'Alice avait déjà passé la porte.

Alice avait raison, ça me tuer de l'admettre mais elle avait raison. Bella ne me laisserait pas de chance si je ne me battais pas pour elle, il fallait que je lui montre avant tout que j'étais présent pour elle et le bébé.

Que je lui prouve que je serais un bon père mais aussi un bon ami pour elle, et qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. Et peut-être que par la suite elle nous laisserait une chance, je sais aussi que son passé la rattraperais un jour, et j'allais l'aider pour clôturer ce chapitre de sa vie et à mettre ce monstre en prison une bonne fois pour toute. Bella et notre enfant devait être en sécurité.

Point de vue de Bella

Quand je me réveillais il était déjà midi, j'avais dormis toute la nuit et toute la matinée, j'étais vraiment une vrai loque en ce moment. Je filais prendre ma douche en me remémorassent la soirée de hier soir, c'était vraiment bien les soirées entre amies.

Avec Edward on avait mis les choses à plat, j'avais un peu honte d'avoir pleuré devant lui, mais d'un autre côté il fallait aussi qu'il connaisse mes peurs. On n'était peut-être pas un couple, mais nous allions être parent et j'avais besoins de lui pour passer l'épreuve de l'accouchement, après tout c'était lui qui avait planté la graine comme on dit, a lui aussi dans assumer les conséquences. C'était bien beau de me dire qu'il serait là pour le bébé, mais j'avais besoins de preuve, pas de parole en l'air.

Je m'habillé d'une robe en laine grise avec manche longue, un collant noir en laine ainsi que des petites ballerines grise foncé. Je laissais mes cheveux libres tombant de chaque côté de mon visage. Me maquillait légèrement, je me regardais dans le miroir, touchant ma bosse avec amour, mon ventre se voyait bien à présent.

-On t'aime déjà tant mon bébé, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te toucher, te sentir, te serrer contre moi.

Une larme tombé sur ma joue, je me souvenais parfaitement quand ma mère était enceinte de Benjamin. Je me disais qu'elle était folle de parler à son ventre, mais je faisais exactement la même chose. Je comprenais à présent le pourquoi de son comportement.

J'avais une soudaine envie d'allé sur leurs tombes, mais je ne pouvais pas, cela était bien trop risqué. C'est bien le premier endroit qui serait surveillé par les hommes de Volturis.

Je soufflais, non je devais être forte pour lui, pour mon bébé. Une fois que j'aurais accouché je réglerais cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. J'allais manger un bout à la cuisine quand je vue Jasper assis sur le canapé avec Alice enlacé.

-Bonjours les amoureux, les saluais-je en leurs faisant la bise.

-Tien enfin réveillé, me dit Alice en me regardant allé dans la cuisine.

-Bébé avait besoins de sommeil, lui dis-je en désignant mon ventre, Alice pouffait.

-N'accuse pas ce bébé Bella, lui dort sans problème toute la journée sans que tu t'en aperçoives, mais si tu dors autant sa vient tout simplement de toi. Me dit Alice en pouffant, je lui tirais la langue.

-Ouais ouais, Vous avez mangé ? Leurs demandais-je changeant de conversation.

-Oui il reste des pâtes à la bolognaise dans le frigo.

-Ok, lui dis-je en allant me servir. Je préparais mes couverts quand je vis Alice s'assoir au bar m'observant, attendant que je lui dévoile le scoop du siècle.

Ce matin j'étais vraiment de bonne humeur, d'humeur très joyeuse même, allé savoir pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment je décidais de demander à ma chère colocataire ce qu'elle avait à me regarder ainsi.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je ne savant pas ce qu'elle me voulait.

-Oh rien je me demandais pourquoi tu me demande pas ou est mon cher frère ? Me disait-elle tout sourire.

Je la regardais fronçant des sourcils, pourquoi Alice me demandait ça à moi ? Pourquoi je lui demanderais ou es Edward ? Il est surement rentré chez lui après la fin du film !

-Il est surement chez ses parents ! Il est bien rentré hier soir non ? Lui demandais-je maintenant inquiète qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Pas vraiment…me dit-elle en me fixant bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Lui dis-je, énerver cette fois qu'elle n'en dise pas plus.

\- Tu ne t'en rappelle vraiment pas ? Me demandait-elle un sourire sur son visage.

Alice commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement en me regardant comme si j'avais fait quelque chose hier soir. J'essayais de me souvenir si j'avais fait ou dit quelque chose d'inhabituelle mais sans résultat.

-De quoi ? Je me rappelle m'être endormis hier soir sur le canapé, mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau, lui dis-je en haussant des épaules.

-C'est tout ? Me demandait-elle en riant presque.

-Bas oui, pourquoi il s'est passé quelques choses ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas ses questions.

-Oui quelque chose en effet…, dit-elle toujours un sacré sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon Alice arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ! Lui dis-je commençant à perdre patience.

-Bien, bien pas la peine de t'énerver Bell's. Tu t'es endormis en effet contre Edward…il ta donc déposé dans ta chambre comme d'habitude, sauf que au bout d'un moment il ne revenait pas. Alors avec Jasper on est passé voir si tout allait bien et on vous a trouvé l'un contre l'autre…enlacé. Me dit-elle un grand sourire sur son visage.

Impossible…je m'en serais souvenue ! Comment…Edward ne partagerait jamais mon lit…enfin non je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il est fait ça, de plus sans mon autorisation. J'essayé de me rappeler la fin de soirée de hier soir mais sans résultat. Tout ce que je me rappelais c'était mettre endormis devant la télé contre Edward.

-C'est pas possible, soufflais-je. Edward c'était couché dans mon lit…avec moi….il…il….non décidément je ne pouvais pas le croire.

-Attend avant de te monter la tête, me dit Alice. S'il s'est endormi c'est de ta faute. Il m'a raconté se matin que tu as demandé de rester quand il ta poser dans ton lit, et il a fini par s'endormir. Mais il n'est pas resté dans ton lit vu que ce matin je l'es trouver dans sa chambre.

J'y croyais toujours pas, j'avais demandé à Edward de rester près de moi dans mon sommeil. Et surtout il l'avait fait, Edward était resté et c'était même endormi contre moi. Lui…et moi….dans le même lit !

-Oh la honte, dis-je en m'écroulant sur la chaise du bar, posant ma tête sur le bar froid m'enveloppement avec les bras par-dessus pour me cacher. J'oserais plus jamais le regarder en face ça c'était sûr.

-Pourquoi la honte ? Je relevais la tête vers Alice. Moi je vous ai trouvé très beau d'ailleurs vous former un très jolie couple, me dit Alice tout contente en sautillant sur sa chaise.

-Alice, la réprimandais-je. Je voyais déjà le tableau qu'Alice s'imaginé dans sa petite tête de lutin.

-Quoi d'ailleurs je vous ai…

-Tu quoi ? Lui demandais-je énerver, en me levant.

-Rien, rien, dit-elle en se levant prenant son sac. Bon Edward dois repasser en fin d'après-midi mais nous on doit y allé. On se voit ce soir.

-Attend… tu ne vas pas…tu ne vas pas me laissé seul avec…avec ton frère je…

-Bella, me soufflais Alice, Edward va pas te mangé tu sais. Quoi que…me dit-elle un doigt posé sur sa bouche telle en pleine réflexion.

-Alice, lui dis-je savant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Oh allé Bella il te plait ne soit pas aveugle à ce point-là, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et allé tous les deux être parents d'un magnifique bébé.

-Alice arrête combien de fois faut que je te dise qu'entre Edward et moi il y aura jamais rien nada, mets ton bien ça dans le crane ! Edward est juste le père du bébé sa s'arrête là. Ok on a couché ensemble une fois mais je ne savais pas qui il était et lui non plus, et cela ne se reproduirait jamais mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. Lui hurlais-je presque.

Alice ne se déridait pas, restant là à secouer la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle ne me croyait pas, mon ton ne l'avait même pas ébranlé pourtant j'y avais mis toute ma force.

-Heu…les filles, entendis-je derrière nous. Je me retourner pour voir Jasper qui nous regardaient gêner, et derrière lui un Edward me fixant raide comme un piquet.

Le silence ce fit dans l'appartement, personne ne parlait personne ne bougeait, nous restions tous là sans faire le moindre mouvement. Edward me fixé toujours le regard comme éteint, son visage ne dévoilant aucun sentiment telle une statue, mes paroles avaient dû lui faire du mal. Je m'en voulais toute suite, comment avais-je pu dire de telles choses.

Je n'avais pas vraiment dit la vérité à Alice, je ne pensais pas un moindre mot de mes paroles. Edward n'était pas juste le père de mon bébé, il était bien plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas…il était un ami et ça c'était déjà bien. Jasper et Alice nous regardaient tous les deux ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, et j'avoue que j'étais dans le même état.

-Edward je…voulais-je lui dire en m'avançant vers lui mais il me stoppait plaçant sa main devant lui en reculant.

-Non...je…je dois y allé ! Je voulais juste te dire que mes parents t'invitent à manger dimanche midi, ils souhaitent rencontrer la future mère de leur petit enfant. Me dit-il d'une voix que je n'avais entendue qu'une seule fois depuis que je le connaissais. Edward était froid, sec, même dans son regard on pouvait voir de la haine à mon égard.

-Edward je…

-Non Bella, tu ne vas pas te dégonflé mes parents souhaitent joué leurs rôle au près du bébé. Comme tu là si bien dis c'est moi le père alors je te demande de venir au moins pour les rencontrer.

Edward était si froid, si distant que cela me donné la chair de poule, et creuser un nœud sans mon estomacs.

-A…à quelle heure ? Dis-je difficilement

-Midi. Me dit-il toujours aussi froid, les points serré.

-Je l'emmènerais, je dois récupérer des affaires chez maman et papa. Disait Alice doucement.

-Bien, dit Edward avant de partir comme il était venu.

Je voulue lui courir après mais Alice me retenais.

\- Non Bella, laisse-le. Il a besoins d'être seul pour encaisser tes propos.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il encaisse Alice, je ne penser pas un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dit…un sourire apparue alors sur le visage d'Alice.

-Je sais ça Bella, mais il là entendue de ta bouche, tu ne peux pas lui demander d'effacer tes paroles. Je lui parlerais c'est promis.

J'hochais la tête, pour une raison que j'ignore le départ d'Edward m'avait fendue le cœur. J'avais mal, jamais il ne voudrait de mon amitié après cela et encore moins être auprès de moi pendant la grossesse pour m'épauler. A vrai dire, j'avais même peur qu'à la naissance …qu'il demande la garde exclusif du bébé, cela me détruirait pour sûr. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter et en plus lui avait les moyens d'élever un enfant alors que moi…

Je savais au fond de moi qu'Edward ne ferait jamais ça, mais en le voyant me parler si sèchement, être si dur avec moi me faisait douter. Notre relation pouvait virer au cauchemar si on agissait en idiot. Et qui en pâtirait de la situation ? Le bébé, et ça c'était hors de question.


	32. Chapitre 32 Rencontre avec les Cullen

**Vous remercierez N'giie et Kelly pour avoir la suite si rapidement ! 9 pages waouh !**

 **Un grand merci pour tous vos reviews.**

Chapitre 32

Point de vue de Bella

Les jours suivants je n'avais eu aucune nouvelles d'Edward. Alice me disait qu'il allait se calmer, que mes dires l'avait blessé, mais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse, qu'il allait bien, juste occuper par son travail.

J'avais pris l'habitude de le voir presque tous les jours, et même pendant sa tournée il m'avait appelé tous les soirs, et là plus rien, même pas un texto.

J'avais bien tenté de l'appelé mais je tomber sans arrêt sur son répondeur. Il ne voulait pas me parler, refuser tout contact avec moi.

Je me détestais d'avoir dit toutes ses choses horribles, je les penser même pas. Quant au faite de coucher avec Edward…il m'attirait tellement…comme un aimant.

Même si je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois par Alice je pense que je n'aurais pas résisté bien longtemps à son charme s'il le voulait lui aussi. Coucher avec lui de nouveau…j'en rêvais mais on ne pouvait pas car à présent tous nos actes avait des conséquences sur la vie de notre bébé.

Mais maintenant qu'Edward ne cherché plus à me voir… je redoutais la rencontre avec ses parents. Allait-il m'ignorer pendant tout le repas ?

Alice m'avait aidé à trouver une idée pour me trouver une tenue adapter à la situation, je voulais plaire aux parents d'Edward. Inconsciemment je voulais aussi plaire à Edward, peut-être que si il me trouvait jolie il accepterait de m'écouter et de me laisser m'expliquer.

Je portais une robe rose pâle à manche courte avec un gilet blanc et des ballerines blanche. Cette tenue souligné parfaitement mon ventre rond, j'avais également un serre tête dans mes cheveux à la même couleur que la robe laissant mes cheveux tomber dans mon dos.

Alice m'avait laissé me maquillé, nous avions fait le chemin ensemble. Dans la voiture j'étais anxieuse, me demandant comment je devrais agir avec Edward. Et aussi comment allé se passé cette rencontre. Une fois devant la porte de l'entrer je me stoppais, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas dans ses condition. Alice se retournait et me pris les mains essayant de me réconforter.

-Bella ça va bien se passé, mes parents seront très heureux de ta présence. Tu sais Edward tien de notre père niveau affectif, il peut être tout aussi bien charmant mais quand son égo en prend un coup…il devient aussi dur que du rock. Tu es importante pour lui…et pas seulement par rapport au bébé. Me dit Alice avec un léger sourire.

-J'ai peur Alice…, lui dis-je en serrant moi aussi ses mains.

J'avais besoins de me raccroché a quelqu'un. Et si ça se passer mal ? Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Encore pire et si ils me détestaient ? J'étais en total panique, ça devait bien se passé, il le fallait, ce sera les seuls grands-parents que mon bébé aurait.

-Ecoute Bella, j'ai pris la liberté de tout dire à mes parents sur ton passé. Ils ne te poseront pas de question délicate ne t'inquiète pas, ils souhaitent juste te connaître.

-Tu as bien fait Alice, je n'aurais pas eu la force de tous leurs raconter. Surtout que c'est leurs enfants que je mets en danger en restant ici. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse de mettre en danger toutes les personnes auxquels je tenais.

-Ils t'épauleront Bella, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant et on n'abandonne pas les membres de notre famille, me dit-elle sûre d'elle. Allé viens. Reprit-elle en me tirant par le bras. J'essuyais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler discrètement.

Nous rentrons dans la maison…que dirais-je plutôt une villa oui, c'était magnifique. Rien que l'entrer était immense, Alice m'amenait vers ce qui me semblait être le salon. Un canapé d'angle marron était au centre de la pièce avec un écran géant attaché au mur. C'était une décoration très chaleureuse, avec un pan de mur marron clair alors que les autres étaient blanc.

-Mam's Pa on est là, crié Alice. Alors que j'admirais les alentour. Je me faisais toute petite, priant que l'on ne me remarque pas, même si j'étais le loin invisible avec mon ventre qui se voyait bien maintenant.

\- Alice, je t'ai déjà dit de pas crié comme ça. Dit une voix derrière nous. Alice sautait carrément sur une femme aussi petite qu'Alice.

Je sue toute suite qu'il s'agissait de la mère d'Edward, il lui ressemblait tellement. Elle avait les même cheveux que lui et les même yeux, la seul différence était leurs taille, elle était aussi petite qu'Alice.

-Mam's je te présente Bella, dit Alice en s'écartant de sa mère, Bella voici Esmée notre chère petite maman, dit Alice en faisant les présentations.

-Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance Bella, fit Esmée en me faisant la bise me prenant par les épaules. Ce qui me surpris, mais pas tant que ça connaissant Alice.

-Moi de même Madame Cullen, lui dis-je en me décollant de son étreinte un peut gêner.

-Au non appelle moi Esmée veut-tu, Mme Cullen c'est ma belle-mère. J'opinais en souriant légèrement, cette femme semblait vraiment douce. Edward n'est pas avec vous ? Nous demandait-elle surprise.

-Non, il était supposé être ici ! Dit Alice, tout aussi surprise qu'Edward ne sois pas là. Se pourrait-il qu'il me déteste tant qu'il me pose un lapin ? Je ne pouvais pas croire cela, Edward ne me laisserait pas seule avec ses parents, non impossible.

-Ais-je entendue ma fille préféré, ou étais-ce mon esprits qui me joue des tours, fit une nouvelle voix.

Un homme entrait dans la pièce nous rejoignant, il était un peu plus grand qu'Edward, les cheveux blond, les mêmes yeux d'Alice. Il prie sa fille dans ses bras avant de me saluer.

-Tu dois être Bella, je suis Carlisle, très heureux que tu sois venue. Me dit-il en me serrant la main.

-C'est pas comme si Alice m'en avait laissé le choix, échappais-je en roulant des yeux. Avant de m'apercevoir que j'avais dit ça à voix haute, mince qu'elle idiote. Pardon…je ne voulais pas…je suis ravie de vous rencontrer…je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella on comprend, me dit Esmée en posant son regard doux sur moi. Alice nous as tout raconté, je n'imagine pas par quoi tu as du traverser, mais sache que si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit nous sommes là d'accord. Je doute que tu as des appréhensions comme toute femme qui attend son premier enfant, et nous seront ravie de t'aider pour cela. Carlisle est médecin à l'hôpital tu peux lui demander n'importe quoi, il ne posera jamais de jugement sur toi et moi je répondrais à toutes tes autres question comme je le ferais avec ma propre fille.

-Merci je…, encore ses traitresse de larmes, ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais. J'essayé de paraître forte mais c'était trop pour moi, repenser que je n'avais plus mes parents pour m'épaulé…cette histoire avec Edward et en plus mes hormones qui s'y mettaient, je n'étais vraiment pas aider.

-Oh et bien faut pas pleurer Bella, me dit Alice en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Non je…ce n'est pas ça je…

Je n'arrivais même pas à dire une phrase complète. Je me sentais vraiment nul de pleurer devant eux. Surtout pour rien.

-Les hormones, disait Esmée en me souriant tendrement.

-Oui ça doit être ça, puis-je allé me rafraichir ? Demandais-je en essuyant les traitresses sur mon visage.

-Oui bien…

-Oh Edward enfin, on attendait plus que toi, dit Carlisle en regardant derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour enfin voir Edward, le voir me donnait l'impression d'avoir manqué d'air, mon cœur reprenais soudain vie. Il était toujours aussi beau, j'avais eu peur qu'il soit encore en colère en me voyant mais ce que je vie dans ses yeux me surprenait, j'y vis de l'incompréhension.

-Salut, me dit-il me fixant restant toujours dans le couloir. Ne faisant nulle attention à sa famille à mes côtés.

-Bonjour Edward, lui dis-je en soutenant son regard. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ses yeux, Edward m'avait trop manqué ces derniers jours.

C'était pourtant ridicule de penser ainsi, nous étions juste ami…mais j'avais ressentie un horrible manque de sa présence ses derniers jours. Et le voir là…, si beau dans sa chemise blanche et son jeans noir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptable et ses yeux tout aussi envoutant. Je ne voyais que lui, rien que lui.

Cela commençait à être un peu bizarre, nous nous regardions sans rien dire. Personne ne disait rien non plus, je lâchais Edward des yeux me rappelant que je devais aller à la salle de bains.

-Puis-je me rafraichir ? Demandais-je une nouvelle fois à Esmée.

-Oh…oui c'est vrai, c'est au bout du couloir à droite, n'indiquait-elle en m'indiquant l'autre bout de la pièce.

J'allais dans à la salle de bain sans me retourner, je devais me reprendre. Cela ne m'aidait pas de regarder Edward de cette façon, surtout avec ses parents tout prêt ! Je me mouillé un peu le visage en faisant attention à ne pas faire couler mon maquillage. Je soufflais un grand coup devant le miroir, tu peux y arriver Bella, tu peux y arriver. Je devais être forte pour le bébé, tout se stresse ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

Une fois prête je sortais de la salle de bain, rejoignant les Cullen dans le salon. Ils n'avaient pas bougé et étaient en pleine discutions.

-Bon…moi je prends mes tissus et je vous laisse, maman papa vous venez m'aider à tout mettre dans la voiture ? Dit Alice a ses parents alors qu'Edward croisait mon regard ne me quittant pas des yeux.

Si j'avais pue je me serais entièrement consommé sous son regard. Il ne semblait pas être en colère, en fait je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait à cette instant.

-Oui bien sûr, les enfants on en a pas pour longtemps, Carlisle vient, dit Esmée l'entraînant à sa suite.

Je savais qu'Alice avait fait exprès, il fallait que je parle à Edward, mais c'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Mon regard était toujours fixé au sien, le voir était comme un électrochoc.

-Edward je…lui dis-je sortant de ma léthargie.

-C'est pas le moment Bella, on verra plus tard, me dit-il le regard redevenant sombre, dur et froid.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi dure que l'autre jour mais son ton n'était pas amical, et sans que je sache pourquoi cela me fit mal au cœur.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as jamais décroché ou rappeler, lui rappelais-je.

Cela m'énerver, il ne m'avait même pas laissé m'expliquer.

-Par ce qu'il y avait rien à dire, me dit-il en passant devant moi.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer, le suppliais-je en le suivant de prêt.

-Très bien Bella, me dit-il en se retournant le regard noir de colère, ce qui me faisait reculer d'un pas. Alors dit moi…dit moi pourquoi tu as passé autant de temps avec moi ces derniers temps si tu ne me vois quant moi le père de ton bébé ? Je suis vraiment qu'un géniteur pour toi ? Me crachait-il en s'avançant encore plus me faisant reculer. Je pouvais voir toute la douleur dans ses paroles, toute la tristesse et la colère.

-Je…j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère, comprend moi Edward, Alice arrêtait pas de faire des allusions sur nous deux et j'ai explosé.

-Tu pensais réellement qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous deux ? Me dit-il se radoucissant en se rapprochant encore de moi, sauf que je me retrouver à présent contre le mur, contre le mur et Edward en face de moi qui avançait de plus en plus de moi.

-Je…tu…

-La vérité Bella ! Me soufflait-il son regard lié au mien son corps à quelques millimètres du mien avec un Edward déterminé face à moi.

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Que voulait-il dire par cela ?

-Je ne sais pas…la situation ai compliqué et je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui se mari ou reste avec quelqu'un juste par ce que on va avoir un enfant ensemble. Et jamais je te demanderais une chose pareille.

-Je ne te parlais pas de ça Bella, me disait-il doucement son regard changeant totalement. Je sentais ses mains remontant de mes bras à mon cou. Je te parle de nous et de sentiment…depuis ce fameux soir…

-Bella ta oublié ça dans ma voiture, dit Alice en me tendant le dossier que j'avais ramené interrompant Edward.

Edward se reculait aussitôt, laissant Alice venir à moi.

-Oh oui merci, lui dis-je. En prenant le dit dossier.

-Qu'es ce que c'est ? Me demandait Edward en fronçant des sourcils. Les parents d'Edward revenaient auprès de nous.

-J'ai pensé que vous voudriez voir les écographies du bébé, et vue qu'Edward n'as pas de double je l'es ai ramené, dis-je en désignant le dossier dans mes mains.

A mes mots Esmée souriait agréablement surprise.

-Oh c'est super gentil ça, merci beaucoup Bella. On peut les voire toute suite ? Me demandait Esmée un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Bien sûr. Lui dis-je.

-Vien on va se mettre sur le canapé on sera mieux. Me dit-elle en m'entraînant sur le canapé, je voyais bien d'où venait l'entrain de notre chère Alice.

Point de vue d'Edward

Malgré ma colère, je souriais intérieurement. Bella était là, dans la maison de mes parents, montrant les écographies à mes parents comme si on était une famille normale. J'avais pensé que ce serait dur pour elle, que Bella resterait dans son coin, intimidé. Mais non au contraire elle était tout à fait à l'aise et heureuse de partagé le souvenir de ses écographies avec mes parents.

Bien sûr j'étais encore énervé, que voulez-vous je suis qu'un homme. Je savais au fond de moi que Bella ne voulait pas de moi, mais l'entendre de sa bouche avait était horrible, comme un électrochoc pour moi. En plus elle ne me voyait même pas comme un ami, tous se temps passé ensemble ne compter donc pas à ses yeux ?

Si seulement Alice ne nous avait pas interrompues…non même là cela n'aurait rien changé malheureusement. J'étais à deux doigts de tout lui avouer, toute l'attirance que je ressentais pour elle, à quel point Bella m'obséder. Mais je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais bien vue dans son regard…Bella n'était pas insensible à ma présence…à ma proximité.

J'admirais pourtant le spectacle malgré ma colère, Bella était si belle dans sa robe rose pâle, là voir discutant avec mes parents me rendait si…si…bien…heureux.

-Ta gynéco ta dit le sexe du bébé Bella ou vous voulez la surprise ? Demandé mon père me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-Elle nous a dit qu'elle en avait une idée mais on n'a pas pris de décision encore si on veut savoir ou pas. Moi je serais plutôt pour mais Edward préférait attendre.

D'un coup tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, oups.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir fiston ? Me demandait mon père en me fixant.

-Bas…c'est bien aussi d'avoir la surprise pour un premier non ? Leurs dis-je.

-Oui mais, vous allez être bloqué niveaux vêtements. Tu n'achètes pas la même chose pour une fille ou pour un garçon, et puis y a aussi la décoration de la chambre. Depuis une semaine j'ai des idées plein la tête…enfin si Bella veut bien que je lui donne un coup de main, dit ma mère en regardant doucement Bella.

\- Esmée cela ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. Faudrait mieux que ça soit sa grand-mère qui se charge de la déco si ce bébé veut une belle chambre. J'ai jamais était très doué pour ça, si vous auriez vu ma chambre enfant, une catastrophe, riais Bella.

Se sons…son rire m'avait temps manqué, se secouait la tête, j'étais en colère contre elle.

-Merci Bella, je vais monter un dossier et on verra ça ensemble. Je pensais aussi rajouter un coin bébé dans la chambre d'Edward…

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je, ne comprenant pas à quoi cela servirait.

-Bien il lui faudrait un espace quand tu seras de garde ! Vous allez bien faire garde alternée non ? Me demandait ma mère.

-Et bien Esmée rien n'as était encore décidée mais…, voulait dire Bella mais je lui coupais rapidement la parole, pour moi rien n'avait changé.

-On va vivre ensemble maman pas la peine de…

-Pardon ? Crié presque mon père me regardant furieusement. Edward il me semblait pourtant de t'avoir dit de…

-Papa arrête je m'en souviens merci, ça n'a rien avoir. Je ne vais pas demander à Bella de m'épouser dis-je en regardant Bella baisser la tête des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues. On sera juste des parents en colocation pour le bien du bébé. Il nous aura tous les deux sous le même toit, je peux facilement acheter une maison avec plusieurs chambres, même Alice aura la sienne.

-Rien n'as encore était décidé Edward je ne pense pas que….

-Tu m'as bien dit que seul le bien du bébé compter non ? Lui demandais-je sèchement, sous le regard surpris de mes parents.

-Oui mais…

-Non Bella, c'est la seule solution. Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit baladé d'un endroit à un autre, et je suis d'accord avec toi...sur ce point. Mais c'est aussi mon enfant, donc la seule solution pour lui c'est que l'on vive en collocation tous les trois, enfin quatre avec Alice.

-Je suis fière de toi mon fils, me sortit ma mère après un long silence. Tu prends tes responsabilités comme tu nous l'avais promis. Mais tu c'est un moment donné Bella rencontreras quelqu'un toi aussi et à ce moment-là vous devrez vivre séparément. Et cette enfant le vivra comme un divorce.

Je voulais contredire ma mère mais au font je savais qu'elle avait raison. Ma mère a eu la gentillesse de changer de sujet, en nous disant qu'il était temps de nous mettre à table.

Mes parents étaient cotes à côtes et Bella et moi en face d'eux. Cette proximité avec Bella me rendait nerveux, je n'avais pas était si proche d'elle depuis cette soirée à l'appartement dans sa chambre.

Cet instant me paraissait si loin, j'avais tellement aimer l'avoir contre moi. Mais tout ça c'était fini, plus jamais je pourrais la serrer contre moi. Je devais aussi me protéger, si je ne voulais pas souffrir je devais garder mes distances avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Mes parents posait une multitude de question à Bella qui leurs répondaient assez aisément. Elle me surprenait de bien des façons, par moment je la sentais gesticuler sur sa chaise.

-Alors Bella comment se passe ta grossesse ? demandait Carlisle en ramenant le dessert.

-Plutôt bien je dois dire, j'ai eu des nausées les premiers mois mais ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Ta pas des envies, changements d'humeurs ? Demandait ma mère s'emballant, me faisant sourire.

-Un peut si, disait Bella timidement.

-Quand j'étais enceinte d'Edward je rendais fou mon mari, hein mon cœur tu te rappelles ?

-Oh que oui, entre les envies de glace à trois heure du matin, ou encore des envies de fraises. Et si jamais j'avais le malheur de pas t'en ramené illico j'en avais pour mon grade, elle ne fait pas comme ça mais ma femme est un vrai diable quand l'envie lui prend. Disait mon père en souriant grandement, il aimait toujours ma mère, Alice et moi n'en doutions pas un seule instant. Nos parents étaient un exemple pour nous, leur couple survivait à toutes les catastrophes.

-Carlisle ! S'offusquait ma mère, ce qui nous fîmes rire Bella et moi.

-Rigole pas Edward, tu verras quand Bella te réveilleras en pleine nuit car il lui faut absolument son envie du moment, dit mon père en me regardant sérieusement.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça, dit Bella choqué par les propos de mon père.

-Tu le feras Bella, tu verras. Moi non plus à l'époque je n'aurais pas cru lui faire subir ça, mais quand les hormones surpassent ta propre moral c'est impossible à contrôler, lui dit ma mère en riant.

Je regardais du coin de l'œil Bella gesticulant sur sa chaise, je lui fis un petit sourire crisper pour la rassurer et la conversation tournait sur la profession de ma mère.

Le reste de la journée passait rapidement, Bella était vraiment à l'aise et mes parents étaient heureux de la rencontrer. Cela me faisait plaisir de voir que Bella se sentait si bien ici, elle avait besoins de se sentir soutenue et je savais que ma mère serait là pour la rassurer sur ces peurs.

Quand Bella baillait je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de la ramené à l'appartement. Nous nous apprêtions à partir quand ma mère donnait son numéro à Bella.

-Appelle-moi si tu as besoins de quelque chose Bella ou même juste pour parler. Quand vous commencerait à faire les boutiques pour le bébé j'aimerais bien en être si ça te va.

-Oui bien sûr ce seras avec plaisir, lui répondait Bella en lui souriant.

Je voyais ma mère perdre d'un coup son sourire en regardant le ventre de Bella, je ne savais pas réellement se qu'elle avait, je jeter un œil à mon père qui était aussi étonné que moi.

-Bella, je…avant que tu partes je peux…, hésiter ma mère en regardant avec envie le ventre de Bella.

-Oh, oui bien sûr. Lui dit Bella en se rapprochant de ma mère.

Ma mère posait délicatement sa main sur le ventre de Bella, les larmes aux yeux. C'était un spectacle incroyable, voir ma mère si ému, en touchant la petite bosse qui habitait son petit enfant.

Ma mère serrait Bella dans ses bras, lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille et nous partions à la voiture. Le chemin se fit en silence, je ne disais rien et Bella non plus. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, après ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques jours et après cette journée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé que Bella prenait la parole me surprenant.

-Tes parents sont vraiment gentils, tu as vraiment de la chance, me dit-elle en baissant la tête, caressant du bout des doigts son ventre.

Ces paroles me rendaient triste, cela devait lui faire remonter tant de souvenir, j'aurais aimé rencontrer ces parents, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible.

-Je suis sûr que nos parents serait super bien entendue, lui dis-je doucement, toute colère étant évaporer au fil de la journée.

\- Sa on ne le sera jamais, me dit-elle en ouvrant la portière et en sortant de la voiture.

Je sortais à mon tour de la voiture raccompagnant Bella jusqu'à l'appartement.

-Je suis désolé Edward, me dit-elle en se retournant me faisant face alors que l'on était arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement. Je suis désolé que tu es entendu ce que j'ai dit à Alice, c'était totalement faux. Tu représentes bien plus qu'un père pour le bébé pour moi. Tu es mon ami, me dit-elle fixant son regard dans le mien.

-Je sais, soufflais-je tristement. Mais comprend que entendre cela de ta bouche ma fait mal, je pensais que l'on était plus que ça…

-C'est le cas, je tien à toi Edward et je ne veux pas te perdre. Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Bella, lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle prenant sa main dans la mienne, caressant ses doux doigts.

Nos regard ne se quittait plus, je m'étais tellement rapproché d'elle que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Bella cherché un mensonge dans mes yeux, je me voyais bien, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire c'était ma sincérité.

-Merci d'être venue Bella, c'était important pour moi…et aussi pour mes parents.

-Ils sont gentils, j'ai étais ravie de les rencontrés.

-C'était réciproque, j'ai rarement vu mes parents s'entendre aussi bien dès la première rencontre. C'était comme si vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, tu semblais très allaise, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-Tes parents ont bien sue me mettre allaises je suppose. Un silence se posait entre nous, je regardais Bella dans les yeux ne savant pas quoi dire de plus.

Je souhaitais lui parler d'un nous, mais c'était bien trop tôt, tout d'abord il fallait que je lui montre que je tenais à elle et que je resterais présent quoi qu'il arrive. Mais d'un côté le nous était révolue, pourquoi j'espérer encore d'être plus qu'un ami pour elle ?

-Tu…je…tu as prévue quelque chose demain ? Me demandait Bella me surprenant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de question.

-Non pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je intrigué.

-Je…tu pourrais venir ici pour commencer à faire une liste…je voulais faire une liste de naissance pour le bébé. Je pense que se serrais bien qu'on là fasse ensemble. Me dit-elle timidement ce qui me fit sourire.

-Oui bien sûr, même si je risque d'être d'aucune utilité. Enfin j'y connais pas grand-chose moi en bébé, lui dis-je en grimaçant passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Et bien nous seront deux, me dit-elle tout sourire.

Je souriais comme un idiot fasse à sa remarque. Bella avait ce don sur moi, elle pouvait me faire sourire n'importe quand. Je me sentais tellement bien prêt d'elle ! Où était ma colère déjà ?

-D'accord, je vais y allé. Je passerais demain vers quatorze heures, cela te va ?

-C'est parfait, me dit-elle en déverrouillant la porte, toujours se sourire sur son doux visage. Comme si…comme si rien qu'à la perspective de nous revoir bientôt la rendait heureuse.

-A demain Edward, me dit-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue, d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaitre dans l'appartement.

Me laissant là devant cette porte fermé une main là où Bella avait posé ses lèvres et un sourire sur le visage.


	33. Chapitre 33 liste

Waouh 5 reviews sur le dernier chapitre vous m'avez fait plaisir là. Ce soir ou demain je vous poste le prochain, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot sa me booste et du coup j'ai de l'inspiration.

Bonne lecture à tous….

Chapitre 33

Point de vue de Bella

Je me réveillais le lendemain l'appartement vide, Alice m'avait laissé un mot disant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant ce soir. J'avais une boule au ventre ce matin, Edward et moi allons passer notre après-midi seul dans l'appartement. J'avais une boule au ventre rien que de savoir que Edward sera là dans quelques heures, seule avec moi. Hier soir j'avais due mettre fin à nos au revoir, encore cinq minute avec lui et j'aurais fait la pire bêtise au monde. C'est-à-dire lui sauté carrément dessus telle un animal sauvage.

Edward m'avait regardé tellement…son regard était tellement intense. Ses lèvres m'avaient comme appelé, et j'avais eu comme une envie irrésistible de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses yeux m'avait scruté comme si il voulait lire en moi, oh et quand il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait était si craquant à ce moment même, que si je m'étais pas retenue je lui aurais probablement sauté dessus, littéralement.

Je me reconnaissais plus, Isabella Swan sauté sur un mec. Bon le plus beau et sexy homme que j'ai jamais vue, mais bon comme même.

Mais j'avais réussi à garder le contrôle, et heureusement. Qu'arrivait-il si j'avais céder à mes désirs ? Edward ressentait-il la même envie que moi, ou était-ce mes hormones qui me jouaient des tours ? Ce soir-là, quand nous avions unis nos deux corps….jamais je n'avais ressentie une telle attirance envers un homme. Il m'avait littéralement envouté, j'avais eu besoins de ses mains sur moi, sa peau contre la mienne. Edward m'avait fait prendre feu, mon corps c'était consumé sous son contact.

Et ce soir-là mes hormones me travaillait pas, j'avais eu envie de lui. Mais lui pourquoi avait-il couché avec moi ? Il avait pu avoir n'importe qui, pourquoi moi ? Il disait qu'il n'avait jamais d'aventure d'un soir, pourtant c'était arrivé. L'attirais-je ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Mais même si…non on se pourrait pas, le bébé était là, il avait besoins que ses parents soit là pour lui. Si jamais notre relations dérapé, si on pouvait plus ce supporter cela toucherait le bébé en premier lieu, et ça c'était hors de question.

Je devais tenir bon, peut-être m'acheté une de ces choses qu'Alice m'avait suggérer pour …me soulager. Je ne suis pas la première mère célibataire, moi aussi j'avais des besoins et ses besoins devaient être contrôlés avant de faire n'importe quoi.

Mon corps ne devait en rien prendre le contrôle, le contrôle, garder le contrôle. Se laisser aller et faire l'amour une nouvelle fois avec Edward…waouh rien qu'à cette pensée mon cœur s'affolait, ma peau devenait moite, je secouais la tête pour faire sortir l'image d'Edward et moi nue l'un contre l'autre. Concentration, contrôle, concentration contrôle.

Je passais ma mâtiné à faire des recherches sur internet pour savoir de quoi nous allions avoir besoins pour le bébé. Je devais rester concentré sur le plus important. C'était impressionnant tout ce qu'il fallait avoir pour un si petit bout. Entre la poussette, le linge, c'était la folie.

La matinée passait très vite, je me préparais une poêlé de légumes à midi. Mangé seule n'était gère très amusant. Comme prévue Edward frappait à la porte pile à quatorze heure.

Je lui crié d'entrer, tout en rangeant la cuisine que j'avais souillé.

-Bonjour Bella, entendais-je derrière moi.

Je soufflais un grand coup me donnant le courage suffisant pour me métriser, il était seulement arrivé que je ressentais déjà cette électricité entre nous.

-Bonjours Edward, lui dis-je en me retournant.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si près de moi, je fus surprise de le voir à quelques centimètres de mon corps, tellement que quand je me retournais, je me retrouvais face à lui, bien trop prêt à mon goût.

-Je...euh…j'ai fait quelques recherches, lui dis-je en lui montrant l'ordinateur. Edward regardait l'ordinateur et me montrait lui-même une poche qu'il avait laissée sur le canapé.

-J'ai ramené quelques livres qui pourrait nous aider.

J'avais rêvé ou Edward m'avait dit qu'il avait apporté des livres ?

-Des livres ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Oui, j'ai…fait quelques recherches moi aussi. Me dit-il en mettant des mains dans ces poches.

-Oh et bien allons regarder cela, lui dis-je en lui désignant le canapé.

Edward me suivait de près, j'essayer de pas trop réagir en sa présence mais ce n'était pas facile, mon corps entier réagissait à sa présence. On s'installé sur le canapé et je montrais la liste que j'avais faite à Edward.

-Tout ça, me disait Edward en regardant la liste impressionné.

-Oui enfin…c'est une liste générale…, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules sous son regard qui j'avoue m'amuser un peu.

-Tu as mis biberons mais tu…tu ne veux pas allaiter ? Me demandait-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

J'avais les yeux écarquillé de surprise, parler d'allaitement avec Edward allé être difficile, parler de mes seins devant lui…d'un coup je sentais mes joues me chauffé signe que je rougissais.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'avoue que jusqu'ici j'y aie pas trop réfléchis, lui avouais-je.

-D'après ce que j'ai lue c'est très bon pour le bébé le lait maternel est plus digeste et renforce le système immunitaire, de plus cela créer un lien plus fort entre la mère et l'enfant.

Edward m'avait scotché sur place, dingue…cette homme me surprendrait toujours !

-Waouh là tu m'impressionne…, lui dis-je réalisant qu'en effet il avait due bien potasser pour en savoir autant.

-Je te l'ais dit, je veux vraiment être là pour vous deux. Me dit-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens, comme si il essayé de me faire passer un message. Je ne pouvais ni détourner les yeux, ni parler, son regard m'hypnotisé complétement. Alors tu aimerais allaiter ? Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, c'est ton choix. Le lait en poudre c'est bien aussi. Reprit-il en reposant ses yeux sur le bout de papier entre ses mains.

Une fois qu'il détournait les yeux, je secouais la tête. Edward me rendait toute chose quand il me regardait ainsi. J'essayé de me reprendre sachant qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part.

-J'aimerais essayer, cela pourrait être bon pour le bébé, mais si je le fait faudrait que je tire mon lait de temps en temps histoire que tu le nourrisses aussi. Toi aussi c'est important que tu créer des liens avec le bébé, et puis pour le faire garder se serait utile lorsque je retravaillerais. Mais faudra le faire dès le début histoire de l'habituer.

J'avais parlé sans vraiment réfléchir, c'était sorti comme ça. Je réalisais alors que j'en avais vraiment envie, je voulais au moins essayer.

-Oui cela me parait bien, je vais le noter à la liste, me dit-il en prenant le stylo notant biberon d'allaitement avec tire lait.

Je le regardais noté avec attention. Edward avait une très belle écriture, quand il posait le stylo je me levais piqué à vif, Edward m'avait surprise en train de le regarder. Le maté était une chose mais qu'il me surprenne en train de le faire en était une autre.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Du thé, du café peut-être ? Lui demandais-je.

-Du café c'est bien oui, mais je vais me le faire tu n'as pas à…, Edward commençait à se lever mais je l'arrêtais.

-Non c'est bon je vais me faire une eau chaude de toute façon, tu n'as qu'à jeter un coup d'œil au reste de la liste.

-Ok, dit-il en se rasseyant sur le canapé prenant la liste dans ses mains.

Je m'activais dans la cuisine en prenant tout mon temps. Etre seule avec Edward dans l'appartement me rendais nerveuse. Depuis ce matin j'avais un sentiment d'excitation mêler à de la nervosité. Surtout que mes rêves de cette nuit n'avaient pas due être des petits lapins rose courant dans une prairie vue l'état de mon lit à mon réveil, et aussi due à une gêne plutôt…humide entre mes jambes.

Je devais vraiment acheter ce petit appareille que Alice m'avait parlé, cela m'éviterais bien des problèmes.

Une fois son café pré et ma tisane, je ramener le tout sur la petite table du salon, me plaçant pas trop prêt d'Edward.

-Alors, lui dis-je en ramenant mes jambes contre moi ma tasse fumante dans les mains tout en regardant Edward froncer des sourcils en regardant la liste.

-C'est vraiment énorme tout ce qui faut pour un si petit être, me dit-il les yeux toujours fixé sur la liste. Tu es sur que l'on aura besoins de tout cela ? Me dit-il en pointant le bout de papier entre ses mains.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent sur internet, pour les thermomètres j'en ai mis plusieurs sorte car je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, faudrait en parler avec ton père…vue qu'il est médecin…

-Oui tu as raison, je lui poserais la question. Edward se retournait vers moi me fixant avec une étincelle dans ses yeux. Bella avant de…se lancer dans ses achats monstrueux, me dit-il en riant. J'aimerais que l'on reparle de ma proposition.

-Celle de vivre ensemble ? Lui demandais-je en grimaçant.

Je savais qu'il allait remettre le sujet sur le tapis, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire de ça propositions.

-Oui celle-là, je sais que ce n'est pas très…habituelle mais notre situation n'est pas habituelle. J'aimerais faire au mieux pour tout le monde, le bébé devrait avoir la chance d'avoir ses deux parents prêts de lui ! Tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui mais…

-On peut au moins essayer Bella, me dit-il avec son sourire au coin.

Ah non il n'allait pas recommencer avec ce sourire, il était tellement beau quand il faisait ça que je devais m'agripper au canapé pour pas lui sauter dessus toute suite. Contrôle, contrôle Bella, contrôle…

-D'accord on peut essayer, lui dis-je doucement. Mais je te verserais un loyer chaque mois et faudra quatre chambres pour que le bébé ai sa propre chambre à lui.

-Bien sûr, tu voudrais en visité avec moi ? Me demandait-il en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il était bien content il avait enfin réussi à me faire céder, et ne sens cacher pas. On pouvait toujours essayer, il avait raison, on devait lui laisser la chance d'avoir ses deux parents à ses côtés. Et puis j'avoue que ça serait bien pratique.

-Si tu veux, on peut aussi bien louer, tu n'es pas obligé d'acheter après tout.

-Si la maison sera à no…à moi, on pourra y faire les travaux que l'on y souhaite sans problème.

-Ok, mais dans ce cas faut pas traîner, des maisons à vendre il y'en as pas partout et le mieux serrait de rester dans le coin, je s….

-En faite j'ai déjà quelques pistes, me dit-il en me souriant.

-Quoi mais…

-J'étais sûr que je réussirais à te faire changer d'avis Bella, me dit-il en souriant de plus belle. Je lui donnais une tape sur son bras pour lui indiquer mon mécontentement, ce qui lui faisait encore plus rire.

-Alors vue que monsieur a déjà ces pistes, m'en ferait-il part ? Lui demandais-je curieuse.

-La semaine prochaine, on ira les visités. Tu la voie comment la maison de tes rêves Bella ?

Je réfléchissais, en buvant une gorgée de ma boisson.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire construire ma propre maison. Avec plusieurs chambres, une grande cuisine avec un ilot pour séparer du salon, une grande douche à l'italienne avec plusieurs jet, un grand jardin pour pouvoir faire de grand barbecues et un grand espace de jeux pour les enfants. Une maison qui aspire calme et charme. Quand je regardais à nouveau Edward je remarquais que je m'étais encore égaré, partant dans mon délire. Edward me regardait surpris avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

-Au moins tu c'est ce que tu veux, me dit-il en rigolant. Pourquoi une grande douche ?

-Avoir de l'espace même dans une douche est fort agréable crois-moi surtout quand tu la prends à deux !

Mais qu'avais-je dit ? Je me tapais intérieurement, mais quelle idiote j'étais. Edward allait vraiment me prendre pour une obsédé maintenant. Je me tassais dans mon coin trop honteuse, je risquais un coup d'œil dans sa direction, Edward avait l'air surpris, un sourire à damné sur son beau visage d'adonis.

-Une connaisseuse à ce que je vois, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il voulait que je meurs sur place ou quoi ? Déjà que j'ai du mal à rester à ses côtés sans lui sauter dessus alors si il fait ce genre de chose c'est peine perdus.

-Pourquoi pas toi ? Lui demandais-je pour le taquiner. Ce qui eut un effet sur lui vue qu'il avalait difficilement en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait, cela ne me ressemblais pas du tout ce genre d'attitude. J'étais d'habitude très pudique et ne parlait jamais de sexe, surtout pas devant un homme. Encore moins devant Edward.

-Si on s'y remettait me dit-il en me montrant la liste, j'opinais fière de ma répartie comme même.

Nous passions la journée à faire la liste de naissance pour le bébé, à la fin nous avions une page recto-verso. Et encore nous n'avions pas ajouté les jouets premiers âges.

-Ca va être de sérieuse dépense, me dit-il en se callant au fond du canapé en soupirant.

-Pour les habits j'aimerais si tu es d'accord acheté la plupart en occasion, il existe des groupes sur Facebook. Les bébés portent rarement un vêtement cinq fois Edward, sa reviendrais moins chère de les achetés à des particuliers…des mamans qui en non plus utilité pour leurs enfants. Sa permettrait aussi de faire quelques économies. Lui proposais-je.

Edward me regardait d'abord surpris puis opinais.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais pas sûr que ma sœur voit les choses et cette façon tu c'est ! Me dit-il désoler.

-J'empêche pas Alice de faire des folies Edward, c'est moi la mère de notre bébé je te rappelle et va bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse. Nous décidions et elle doit faire avec nos choix. Lui dis-je d'une voix autoritaire, je disais ça maintenant mais devant Alice cela allait être une vrai bataille.

-Je suis bien d'accord, donc tu veux commencer quand ?

-Je suis assez pressé d'acheté des choses pour le bébé, mais avant nous avons deux choses à faire.

-Quoi ? Me demandait-il perdus.

-Et bien pour commencer, on doit prendre la décision pour le sexe du bébé. Si on veut pouvoir acheter le bon matériel dans les bonnes couleurs, et pour le choix des vêtements. Pour moi se serait plus facile si on connaissait le sexe du bébé, mais si tu préfères attendre la naissance…et bien on attendra.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est encore loin l'accouchement, dans 5 ou 6 mois. Et je ne suis pas sure de vouloir attendre jusque-là. Et tu as raison se sera plus simple pour les achats si on connait son sexe.

-Donc on est d'accord, au prochain rendez-vous on demande à savoir ? Lui demandais-je pour être sûr de sa réponse.

-Oui, et la deuxième chose c'est quoi ? Me demandait-il.

-Ta mère voulait s'occuper de la décoration, faudrait connaître le thème pour que le lit, le placard et le change bébé soient dans le bon ton.

-Une fois que on sera pour le bébé on organisera un repas pour voir ça avec ma mère. Sinon ça n'empêche pas d'acheter le reste.

-Oui, sa seras un bon début déjà.

Edward regardait l'heure et se levait.

-Il est tard, je n'ai pas vue la journée passé ! Reprit-il, je me levais à mon tour déçu qu'il parte.

C'est nouveau ça ! Depuis quand j'apprécie autant la compagnie d'Edward ? Nous avions passé déjà une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, et cela m'était encore insuffisant.

-Moi non plus, lui dis-je. Tu…tu veux rester diner ? Lui demandais-je craignant qu'il refuse. Je voulais encore de sa présence, j'avais besoins qu'il soit là. Ne me demandait pas pourquoi, moi-même je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais simplement pas qu'il reste encore un peu.

-Je…oui pourquoi pas. Me répondait-il en hésitant.

D'apparence je lui faisais un petit sourire de contentement mais à l'intérieur je dansais la samba tellement j'étais contente qu'il voulait rester encore un peu.

-Je dois avoir de quoi faire un bon repas…, lui dis-je en me relevant.

-Te casse pas la tête Bella hein, on peut aussi bien se faire livrer.

-Tu plaisante, j'adore cuisiner. Je fouillais dans mes placards, j'avais quelques légumes et de quoi faire une béchamel. Un gratin de légume ça te va ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant.

-Oui bien sûr ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? Me demandait-il en s'approchant prenant appui sur le bar.

-Tu sais préparer un choux fleur ? Lui demandais-je taquin.

-Heu…, je vis un Edward paniqué devant moi ce qui me fit rire.

-Tien occupe-toi plutôt des pommes de terre et moi du choux, on va faire des carottes aussi.

-Bien chef ! Me dit-il en faisait le salue militaire. Je riais face à sa bêtise.

Alors donné moi votre avis, et même des idées pour la suite ?


	34. Chapitre 34 le repas

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis fan des reviews. Et pour vous prouver ma reconnaissance un nouveau chapitre, un peu cour je l'avoue mais pour me faire pardonné je vous annonce que je prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Sam.

Merci à toi Kelly que je ne peux pas te répondre snif ton reviews ma bien fait rire, surtout ne change pas !

Bisous a tous…

Chapitre 34

Point de vue de Bella

Nous cuisinions dans la bonne humeur, Edward me racontant de nombreuses anecdotes sur ses essais culinaires. Il était loin d'être doué mais avec de la pratique il serait faire un bon petit plat. Nous nous amusions comme des petits fous nous lançant les épluchures l'un à l'autre comme des enfants. Le rire d'Edward était un son merveilleux à mes oreilles. J'aimais le voir rire, sourire, le voir tout simplement heureux me rendait heureuse à mon tour.

Je ne pensais pas que je réussirais à rire à nouveau comme ça, si je revivais c'était grâce à lui. Je m'en voulais un peut, je me sentais égoïste d'être joyeuse alors que ma famille n'était plus de ce monde.

-Bella ? M'appelait Edward me sortant de mes pensées.

-Hum…oui ? Lui demandais-je me reconnectant au présent.

-Encore ailleurs ? Plaisantait-il.

-Oui je pensais…je regardais Edward qui cherchait une éventuelle réponse sur mon visage ou dans mes yeux. Je pensé à mes parents…ils…ils me manquent. J'aurais aimé que tu les connaissent. Ma mère…elle était complètement folle…lui dis-je en souriant pensant à ma mère et à mes souvenirs avec eux.

-C'est ta mère qui ta appris à cuisiner ? Me demandait Edward en s'accoudant au bar.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça non, lui dis-je en rigolant. Ma mère Edward était disons plutôt qu'elle…aimer tenter de drôle d'expérience culinaire au grand dam de mon pauvre papa. J'ai dû apprendre à cuisiner très jeune si je voulais que l'on mange quelque chose de convenable.

-Ce n'est donc pas de ta mère que tu tien ton talent de cuisinière ! Me dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

-Non, de mon père non plus. Lui c'était déjà bien si il ne faisait pas brûler une pizza au four, ris-je en nettoyant le plan de travail tout en lui parlant.

Avec Edward ça m'était de plus en plus facile de lui parler de ma famille, mais c'était seulement avec lui.

-Parle-moi d'eux Bella, me dit Edward comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

J'arrêté de nettoyé regardant Edward dans les yeux avant de me lancer. Ce qui pouvait être beau quand il me regarder ainsi.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'était des parents géniaux. Ils m'ont donné de bonnes valeurs, ma mère n'était pas du genre de femme à se tourner les pouces à la maison. Dès qu'elle le pouvait elle se battait au près des causes qui lui semblait juste. Participé aux associations, donné beaucoup d'elle-même, je crois que je l'es jamais vue rester une journée à la maison pour se reposer, même pendant sa grossesse. Quand à mon père il était très engagé dans son travail. Il était pas mal pris, mais réussissait toujours à avoir des moments pour nous. La famille…c'était important pour lui, ses enfants étaient important pour lui. Bien plus important que tout…, finis-je en baissant la tête en repensant à mon frère.

-Benjamin ? Me demandait Edward.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, il éprouvait vraiment de l'intérêt pour ma famille. Et contrairement à d'habitude cela me faisait du bien de parler d'eux, comme si ils étaient toujours là prés de moi.

-Oui, c'était un merveilleux petit garçon, plein de vie, curieux de tout. Pas surexcité, étouffant ou encore casse-cou. Non lui était calme, j'aimais l'avoir près de moi quand j'étudier. Il restait près de moi dessinant à côté de moi, et quand je lui demandé ce qu'il dessiné il me disait que c'était son avenir. Il voulait me garder prêt de lui pour toujours et quand Jacob venait à la maison, Benjamin était toujours là « pour veillez sur moi » comme il disait. Je souriais légèrement à ce souvenir.

Puis une larme roulait sur ma joue en repensant à mon petit frère, son visage apparaissait sous mes yeux. Son visage pâle et froid, la dernière fois que je l'avais vue et tenue contre moi. Si le FBI ne m'avait pas trouvé je serais morte avec mon frère et à l'époque c'est tout ce que j'avais voulu.

Je sentais Edward me prendre dans ses bras, je lâchais mes sanglots contre son torse. La perte de mon petit frère avait était la pire chose qui m'était arrivé.

-Là Bella, pleure, faut que ça sorte, je suis là. Me dit Edward en me frottant le dos, son menton reposant sur ma tête.

-Il me manque tant….Edward…il ne méritait …pas ça…il….était….si….jeune.

-Je sais Bella, chut…

\- Je ne veux pas….je pourrais pas….notre bébé…je ne supporterais pas….

-Eh…me dit Edward en se reculant un peu prenant ma tête entre ses mains pour que je le regarde. Il n'arrivera rien à notre bébé Bella, tu as compris ? Jamais je ne laisserais cette ordure touché à toi ou as notre bébé, je t'en fais la promesse. Me dit-il en caressant mes joues du bout de ses pouces.

\- Tu ne peux pas…pas promettre de telles choses Edward, lui dis-je en me calmant un peu.

-Tant que tu resteras avec nous Bella, tant que tu resteras prêt de moi…je ferais tout pour qu'il vous arrive rien. Me dit Edward c'est yeux me priant de le croire, il passait tant d'émotions à travers son regard, de la tristesse, de la compassion, de la détermination.

-Tu promets ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir. J'avais besoins qu'il me dise que notre bébé serait en sécurité, j'avais besoins qu'il nous protège.

-Je promets, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Petit par petit je réussissais à me calmer, Edward me rassurant. Nous nous installions sur le canapé dans le silence devant la télé. Edward ne m'avait pas lâché depuis que j'avais craqué. Non étions presque allongé sur le canapé, Edward me serrant contre lui, et moi blottis contre son torse.

J'étais bien ainsi, nous n'avions pas besoins de parler, le silence était apaisant. Je me collais un peu plus contre lui, inspirant sa délicieuse odeur.

Un bipe sonnait dans la cuisine nous indiquant la fin de la cuisson du four. Je me redressais légèrement pour regarder Edward, il c'était endormit. Je me levais doucement pour pas le réveillé.

Allé regarder le gratin, il était prêt. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, réveillé Edward ou le laissé dormir ?

Je décider de le réveillé, du moins j'allais essayer.

Je me mettais à genoux devant lui, il était si beau. Même ses yeux fermer il était magnifique, si il ne joué plus dans son groupe il pourrait toujours poser en photos. Je touché ses cheveux, j'avais toujours eu envie de plonger ma main dedans. Il était doux, en bataille comme toujours mais incroyablement doux. Je frôlais doucement son front, Edward gigotait un peu sous mon toucher. J'aurais aimé continuer à le touché ainsi encore quelques minutes mais j'en avais pas le droit, une simple amie n'avait pas ce genre d'attention.

-Edward, l'appelais-je doucement, en lui caressant la joue.

-Hum dit-il en bougeant légèrement, puis en ouvrant légèrement les yeux sous mes caresses.

-Tu…tu t'es endormis, je ne savais pas trop si il fallait te réveillé ou pas…je…

Je me reculais, me trouvant bien trop proche de lui, surtout qu'à présent il était réveillé.

-Tu as bien fait, me dit-il en se redressant. Je me décalais légèrement pour lui laisser encore plus d'espace. Edward se frottait les yeux, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, puis me regardait, je détournais les yeux.

-Le repas est prêt si tu as toujours faim, lui dis-je en me levant.

-Je vais juste passer au toilette avant, me dit-il avant de partir dans le couloir.

Nous passions notre soirée à manger notre repas, c'était agréable d'être avec lui. Avec Edward…je redevenais la Bella d'avant. Une fille simple, juste moi Bella, j'étais naturelle avec lui, Edward ne me jugeait pas, bien au contraire. Je me sentais libre avec lui, libre de faire ou de dire n'importe quoi.

Il me rappelait Jacob, sauf qu'Edward n'était pas mon meilleur ami, non il était bien plus que ça. Je le ressentais au plus profond de moi, tout mon être me le crié. Je ressentais plus que de l'amitié à son égard, mais je ne prendrais jamais le risque de compliquer les choses entre nous.

Je ne savais pas si c'était toute simplement physique ou autre chose, mais pour le bien du bébé je ne devais pas me laisser aller avec Edward. Ce bébé allait avoir ses deux parents pour lui, c'était une promesse que je m'étais faite et je compter bien m'y tenir. Si jamais les choses devaient mal se passer entre Edward et moi c'est le bébé qui en souffrirait. Je ne pouvais pas être égoïste, plus maintenant que j'attendais un bébé, un petit être sans défense.

Edward partait vers 22h00 étant très fatiguer tous les deux, nous avions décidé de couper court à la soirée. Ce soir-là, mes rêves devenaient plus précis, plus détaillé.

Je voyais Edward dans la cuisine, torse nue préparant un bon plat fait maison. Je l'avais découvert là en pleine nuit, aucun mot n'avait était échanger, il m'avait regardé, je l'avais regardé. Il m'avait frôlé de ses mains ma peau dénudé par ma petite nuisette d'été.

Rien que son touché m'avait électrisé, je ressentais du désir juste en sentant sa peau frôlé la mienne. Mon corps se consumait face à son contact, Edward remontait de plus en plus haut, plus fors son touché, passant ses doigts sur la basse de mon coup. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier encore plus cette sensation. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, il avait un regard fixe, un regard noir, noir de désir.

Quand il passait une main sur ma nuque je gémissais, il rapprochait son visage du mien, son corps contre le mien. Nous nous ne quittions pas des yeux et enfin quand nous nous apprêtions à frôler nos lèvres ensemble un bip résonnait dans ma tête, ce qui me réveillait en sursaut.

Je tâtonnais ma main sur le côté pour éteindre ce foutu réveille. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il sonne à ce moment-là? Je me relevais pour m'assoir dans les couvertures. J'avais chaud, très chaud, ma peau était collante, j'avais transpiré cette nuit, encore plus que les autres nuit. Mais ce matin je sentais une gêne, comme un vide entre les jambes, en effet mon rêve avait agi sur mon corps. J'avais rêvé d'Edward et mon corps avait réagis juste à l'idée d'embrasser sa bouche, je frottais mes jambes entre-elles essayant de faire partir cette gêne mais rien n'y faisait.

J'allais donc sous la douche, une bonne douche allé faire partir se rêve…malsain de ma tête.


	35. Chapitre 35 A l'attaque

Merci pour vos reviews, je prends un énorme plaisir à les lires et cela me motive beaucoup. Tellement que mon homme en devient jaloux, forcément vue que j'ai de l'inspiration au moins trois chapitres attendent de vos nouvelles pour être publié !

Comme promis un chapitre au point de vue de notre chère Sam !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 35

Point de vue de Sam

Nous y étions, c'était le grand jour. Nous avions une piste sérieuse depuis quelques jours et avec le chef nous avions organisé une embuscade discrète pour attraper Volturi.

Bien sur presque personne n'était au courant, nous étions alors pas nombreux. Emily était là, mais ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait, nous lui avions juste dit qu'un dangereux criminel se cachait et que nous devions l'arrêter, quitte à le tuer si nous n'avions pas le choix.

Elle n'avait pas posé de question, il y avait aussi Morgan, il était très professionnel et j'avais appris à lui faire confiance au fils du temps, cela faisait quelques semaines que nous travaillons ensemble, et il avait était d'une grande aide.

J'avais pu reprendre contact avec des espions de notre service, grâce à eux, nous avions une nouvelle piste. Un groupe de malfrat se formait en Floride, d'après nos sources, ils planifiaient une viré en France. Un départ par bateau, un bateau de croisière transportant de la drogue mais aussi des prostitués déguisés en touriste. Bien sur le nom Volturi n'apparaissait nul part, mais ses modes opératoires étaient sa signature.

Des familles entière avait était retrouvé tués, assassiné. Certain baigné dans leurs propres sangs d'autres tué dans leurs sommeils. Et comme par simple hasard, nous n'avions retrouvé aucun papier sur eux, leurs dents leurs avaient étaient arraché et leurs bout de doigts brûler donc impossible pour nous de les identifier.

Nous nous trouvions donc devant un entrepôt, notre indique était sûr que c'était là que se trouver la marchandise, et là ou était la marchandise forcément il devait se trouver Volturi. Il aimait toujours tout contrôler avant une grosse vente, d'après nos dossiers il retourner souvent sur ses scènes de crime pour admirer son œuvre.

Malheureusement pour nous, il réussissait toujours à nous échapper, comme si il calculer tout à l'avance, nos défenses, nos méthodes. Nous étions sur à présent qu'il y avait des taupes dans notre service, mais nous n'avions pas les preuves pour valider nos soupçons, du moins officiellement.

Mais cette fois personne ne savait, enfin presque personnes. Nous allions l'avoir ce fumier, et cette fois il ne fera plus de mal à qui compte. Bella pourrait enfin être libre de vivre sa vie, revenir sur la tombe de ses parents et de son petit frère, je savais qu'elle souhaité le faire depuis un moment.

Nous étions en alerte, nos armes sorties, dos contre le mur. Arme en mains, je faisais signe à Emily de rester en arrière, j'enlevais la sécurité et avançais longeant toujours le mur prêt à tirer si il le fallait. Je passais par la porte de derrière, Morgan devait rester devant l'entrepôt, en mode sniper, il était caché mais avait ordre de tiré si des hommes armés sortait. Nous allions prendre aucun risques, c'était tué ou être tué.

Je me relever un peu pour regarder par la fenêtre, des hommes armés était là, une quinzaine environ, mais aucun signe de Volturis. Je faisais signe à Emily de venir.

-Ils sont une quinzaine armé jusqu'aux dents, impossible de tous les avoirs à deux. Tu peux en attirer dehors ? Demandais-je à Morgan via mon micro branché à mon oreillette.

-Je vais faire diversion, le chef nous envois du renfort. Tu vois le méchant loup ?

-Aucun signe de lui.

J'entendais d'un coup une explosion à l'autre bout du bâtiment, je souriais. Morgan adorait faire sauter toutes sorte de choses, il ne serait pas un agent du FBI il aurait eu de sacré problèmes.

Je profitais de la diversion pour attaquer par l'arrière. Nous nous plaçions en sécurité, derrières une caisse métallique nous protégeant de futur projectile. Je faisais un signe à Emily d'un compte à rebours.

-FBI POSEZ VOS ARMES ET ALLONGEZ-VOUS ! Leurs hurlais-je en braquant mon armes sur eux. Mais cela aurait était bien trop facile.

Comme je m'en étais douté, nous étions assaillis de balles, heureusement que nous aussi avions un arsenal bien remplis sur nous. Nous tirions tuant beaucoup d'homme, en blessant très peut. Nous ne décidions pas de qui devait vivre ou mourir, mais notre ordre de formation était efficacité, tiré là où ça fait mal.

Au bout de 4 chargeurs vidés, des oreilles n'en pouvant plus et deux balles dans mon bras gauche plus tard, il ne restait plus que nous. Je me laissé glisser contre la caisse métallique qui m'avait sans aucun doutes sauvé la vie.

-Sam, Sam tu va bien ? Me demandait Emily en s'approchant de moi inquiète. J'avais fermé les yeux et était essoufflé.

-Ça va, lui dis-je en ouvrant les yeux vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas était touché.

-Mais tu es blesser, me dit-elle en voyant mon bras. Agent à terre, agent à terre, besoins d'une ambulance rapidement, dit-elle dans son micro.

-Pas besoins, j'ai presque rien, lui dis-je en essayant de ma relever.

-Non, reste là, tu as était touché Sam ! Me dit-elle sévèrement me retenant au sol.

-Morgan, Morgan au rapport, dis-je dans mon oreillette n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce qu'Emily me disait. Elle avait beau être jolie cette fille m'agaçait, mais j'avoue qu'elle était doué dans son travail.

-Toutes les quilles ont était neutralisé, aucun signe du méchant loup, me dit-il.

Morgan était vraiment un marrant dans son genre avec ses noms de codes. Je grimaçais j'avais vraiment mal à l'épaule, maintenant que c'était fini je réalisais combien je soufrais, mais cela n'avait peu d'importance. Non avions encore échoué, notre cible était encore en mouvement et libre.

Je me relevais malgré les interdictions d'Emily qui enfin de compte m'aidait à me relever. Nous marchions entre les cadavres, cherchant un garde vivant que l'on puisse l'interroger. Nous nous arrêtions voyant en effet un homme bougé, je l'agrippais sans aménagement.

-Où est-il ? Tu vas me dire où es ce fumier oui ? Lui demandais-je pressement.

Il était blesser, plusieurs balle dans son abdomen mais malgré ça il souriait cette idiot.

-Vous l'aurez pas…il…il va la retrouvé…et après il sera libre ! Me dit-il en souriant malgré sa douleur.

-OU SE CAHCHE T-IL ? Lui hurlais-je au visage.

-Vous pouvez dire adieu…à votre protéger….elle va payer pour av…., il crachait du sang avant de partir, je le reposais violement.

-ET MERDE ! Hurlais-je de rage.

Non non non, pas encore, il ne pouvait pas nous passer entre les doigts, pas encore une fois. Bella…il allait là retrouver, il fallait…il fallait que je la retrouve avant lui. Je devais la mettre en sécurité.

-Sam, Sam, me dit Emily me sortant de mes pensées. Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe enfin ? De qui parles-tu ? Pourquoi l'avoir agresser ainsi ? Je ne t'es jamais vue d'un état pareille !

J'entendais déjà les secours arrivé, fort heureusement pour moi, je ne pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance, seule le chef déciderait de cela.

-Tu verras ça avec le chef, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.


	36. Chapitre 36 joyeux noel

Je vous dois des excuses pour mon retard mais problème de pc. Le chargeur faisait des étincelles alors c'était mieux de ne pas tenter le diable, on a due en commander un d'urgence ouf !

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit un reviews, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes si il y en a. Mais comme dit mon homme, même si il a l'interdiction de lire mon histoire xd, même les écrivains font des fautes.

Je tien à remercier les personnes dont je ne peux pas contacter vue qu'ils ne sont pas inscrit : catb2014 (merci beaucoup, ravie que mon histoire te plaise, ainsi que mes personnages, ne t'inquiète pas je finirais cette histoire, merci pour ton reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir).

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 36

Point de vue de Bella

J'entamais bientôt mon cinquième mois déjà. Les mois était passé à une vitesse folle, mon ventre avait doublé voir triplé. A présent impossible de cacher ma grossesse, quoi que j'en n'avais aucunement l'envie.

Une tension c'était créer entre Edward et moi, une tension que je ne s'aurais pas expliqué. Quand nous étions ensemble…je ne sais pas c'était bizarre, je me sentais redevenir la Bella d'avant, timide, rougissant à tout va, intimidé.

Edward me troublait, je ne sais pas comment il faisait ça mais quand il me regardait…je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux, son regard vert pénétrant me fasciner et c'était comme si nous étions seule au monde.

Je me faisais peut-être même surement des films, mais j'avais l'impression que l'on était attiré l'un vers l'autre. J'avais essayé de pas montrer mon attirance vers lui mais c'était difficile, mon corps lui-même me trahissait.

Souvent, très souvent même lorsqu'Edward me frôlait rien qu'un instant une chaleur se créer dans mon bas ventre, mon corps le désirer, je le désirais.

En même temps je n'avais pas fait l'amour depuis cette fameuse nuit et cela commençait vraiment à me titillé, mes rêves devenais de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Une fois Alice ma réveillé pensant que je faisais un cauchemar car d'après elle je poussais des gémissements durant mon rêve.

Si seulement elle savait que je rêvais de son frère, et que mes rêves n'avaient rien de…cauchemar, que bien au contraire, ce qui était horrible c'était mon réveil. Car oui je me réveillais en sursaut, au moment cruciale et je pester de mettre réveiller, de plus en sueur.

Avec Edward on se voyait tous les deux jours un peu prêt, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble et pas seulement pour le bébé.

A vrai dire, pas grand-chose n'avait changé, Edward avait en effet trouvé la maison parfaite pour le bébé et nous. Comme promis nous avions une chambre chacun, deux salle de bains dont une avec baignoire. Une cuisine aménager pour mon plus grand plaisir ouverte sur le salon, qui à lui tout seule faisait presque deux chambres. Nous avions également un garage et un grand jardin avec terrasse à l'arrière.

Cela me gêner un peut que l'on emménage ensemble mais Edward y tenait beaucoup et comme il le disait c'était pour le bébé, j'avais donc céder.

Nous n'avions toujours pas aménagé car Esmée voulait refaire la décoration avant et j'avais interdiction de les aider. Même pour faire les cartons, j'avais due me battre pour qu'on me laisse emballer mes propres affaires. J'avais donc eu l'accord mais à conditions de pas porter mes cartons, cela m'énerver encore plus d'être maternée.

Entre Alice et Edward je ne sais pas qui était le pire, mes seules moments de répit était lorsque Esmée était là pour leurs dire de me laisser tranquille.

J'aimais bien Esmée, elle était douce, m'avait accueillis comme sa propre fille, et surtout me traité pas comme une handicapée.

Nous étions déjà fin décembre, nous étions la veille de Noël ce soir, l'appartement n'avais pas était décorer à cause du déménagement. Nous fêtions Noël chez les parents d'Edward où tout le monde se réunissait. J'avais proposé à Esmée de faire le dessert, une bûche pâtissière, une autre recette de ma mère, enfin temps que ce n'était pas elle qui faisait la recette.

Je m'étais faite belle ce soir, je portais une robe noire sans manche avec plein de paillette. Alice l'avait fait pour moi, mon ventre rond me laissait pas grand choix dans les magasins alors quand j'avais demandé à Alice si elle pouvait m'en faire une, elle n'avait pas caché sa joie et j'avais passé un nombre d'heure incalculable avec elle me montrant plusieurs tissu et plusieurs modèle parfait pour moi. Je ne portais pas de talons, seulement de petite ballerine et Alice m'avait attaché les cheveux avec une barrette en laissant retombé dans mon dos les bouclant légèrement.

C'est Alice qui m'avait amené à la maison des Cullen, j'avais beau connaître Alice depuis presque six mois son flux de paroles m'étonné toujours.

-Ca va être phénoménale tu vas voir ! Mon défilé on en parlera encore la saison prochaine, j'ai bossé tellement dure que je suis certaine qu'on va s'arracher mes modèles. Tu sais que faire ta robe à était comme un déclic pour moi ! J'ai envie de créer une ligne pour femme enceinte chic. Pourquoi les femmes enceintes ne devraient pas avoir autant la chance d'être sexy et tendance même avec un gros ventre ? J'ai de super idée, tien tu pourrais être mon modèle, oh oui ça serait top ça, mais bon si je me dépêche pas à faire mes croquis tu ne pourras pas poser pour moi et …

-Quoi non non Alice, d'abord tu vas te calmer et respirer par ce que sinon on va avoir un accident. Ensuite il est hors de question que je pose pour toi…enfin regarde-moi…j'ai pris encore trois kilos depuis même pas deux mois ce qui fait cinq kilos depuis le début de ma grossesse et je ne suis même pas à cinq mois. Et en plus hors de question que l'on me voix dans des magazines…

-Mais Bella…, rouspétait Alice en restant concentrer sur la route.

-Non Alice, écoute je suis sûr que des tas de femmes révérait de poser pour toi !

-Surement, me dit-elle en se garant devant la maison…enfin plus une villa pour moi, une villa vraiment bien décorer, on se croirait en plein Paris avec ces belles guirlandes électriques entourant la maison. Tu sais Bella, reprit-elle en se tournant vers moi après avoir éteint le moteur. Tu es loin d'être grosse, tu es certainement la plus belle des femmes enceinte que je connaisse.

A ses mots mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, je prenais Alice dans mes bras la serrant comme je le pouvais dans sa petite voiture.

-Merci…t'imagine pas….comment ça…

-Allé…allé, ne ruine pas ton maquillage, ton mascaras va couler, me dit-elle en me frottant le dos. Puis dit toi que si tu n'étais pas la femme enceinte la plus sexy au monde mon chère frère ne te tournerait pas autour ! Reprit-elle en claquant la porte de sa voiture.

-Alice ! Râlais-je, ses réflexions sur Edward et moi n'avait pas cessé bien au contraire, je crois que ça empirer avec le temps.

J'essuyais mes yeux en faisant attention à ne pas faire baver mon maquillage, prenait la bûche qui était callé dans le coffre et nous entrons dans la villa. C'était impressionnant, pire que dans les magasins. Il y avait des décorations partout, au plafond, sur les murs, un grand sapin dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni, il y avait même des décorations de Noël sur les fenêtres.

La première personne que je vis fut Esmée, elle était magnifique habillée d'une robe bordeaux qui là m'était parfaitement en valeur.

-Bonsoir Bella, me dit-elle en me faisant la bise tout en me prenant dans ses bras en faisant attention à la buche que je portais toujours.

-Bonsoir Esmée, votre maison est magnifique. J'ai jamais vue une maison aussi décorée, lui avouais-je.

-Merci, ça ne fait pas trop ? Carlisle me dit toujours que chaque année y'en as encore plus.

-Non c'est parfait, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-Oh donne-moi la bûche, je vais la mettre au frais. Elle est magnifique, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. C'est la robe qu'Alice ta faite ?

-Oui, mais…heu…elle me moule pas trop ? J'ai pris pas mal ces derniers temps alors je…enfin si c'est trop j'ai un rechange dans la voiture.

Esmée me faisait un des sourires que me faisait souvent Edward, un de ses sourires qui vous donne vous aussi envie de sourire.

-Bella c'est normal de prendre du poids pendant une grossesse et non elle te va très bien, je suis sûr qu'elle va plaire à mon…

Je la regardais surprise, à non pas Esmée ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle allait dire « qu'elle va plaire à mon fils », j'avais assez d'Alice pour me bombarder de question à propos d'une sois disant relations avec Edward. Sans vraiment le vouloir je fis les gros yeux à Esmée.

-Enfin bref, Rose et Emmett sont pas encore arrivé, Carlisle se change mais Edward est au salon avec Jasper tu peux y allé, me dit-elle en me faisant signe d'y allé.

Je n'ajoutais rien trop gêner de la remarque de la mère d'Edward. Après tout c'était normal qu'ils pensent qu'Edward et moi…on allait avoir un bébé ensemble, alors normal qu'ils pensent que nous deux…je secouais la tête, Edward ne me voyait pas comme ça. Et puis se ne serait pas bien pour le bébé, sa compliquerait les choses.

Rendue dans le salon je fis la bise à Jasper qui était collé à Alice comme à leurs grande habitude, ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux. Arrivé devant Edward, j'hésité…nous nous étions déjà fait la bise mais…là dans sa chemise bleu nuit, son jeans bleu foncé il était tout simplement divin et je ne parle pas de ses cheveux encore plus indiscipliné que d'habitude.

Déjà que d'habitude j'avais du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus, mais à le voir habillé ainsi cela n'allait pas arranger mes affaires.

-Salut, lui dis-je timidement, mes mains posées sur mon ventre.

-Bonsoir Bella, me dit-il d'une voix douce, un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres en s'avançant vers moi posant ses lèvres sur ma joue m'électrisant la peau au passage. Tu es incroyablement belle ce soir, me dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je restais complétement immobile, rougissant comme une tomate face à ses propos, il se reculait un grand sourire collé sur son visage. Carlisle arrivait me sauvant littéralement face à son fils.

-Bonsoir les enfants, Bella ravie de t'avoir parmi nous ! Comment vas-tu ? Me demandait Carlisle en me faisant la bise.

-Bien Carlisle, lui dis-je en baisant la tête.

-Le prochain rendez-vous est pour quand ? Me demandait-il en regardant mon ventre.

-Mi-Janvier lui dit Edward avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à Carlisle. Je le regardais, Edward avait un sourire idiot sur le visage et sautillait presque comme Alice.

Carlisle riait face au comportement de son fils.

-Presser fiston ? Lui demandait Carlisle en souriant à Edward.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, il a due tellement grandir depuis la dernière fois !

-C'est prêt tout le monde, on va prendre l'apéro en attendant Emmett et Rose, nous dis Esmée en apportant des gâteaux apéritifs au salon. Oh Bella j'ai oublié le jus de fruit et les verres pour l'apéro tu peux aller les cherchés c'est dans la cuisine.

-Oui bien sûr, lui dis-je en partant à la cuisine.

Je trouvais les verres sur le plan de travaille et ainsi que le jus d'orange. Je cherchais un moyen de tout prendre quand Edward apparue devant moi.

-Tu cherche quelque chose ? Me demandait-il en me regardant, souriant comme à ça grande habitude.

-Tu tombe bien, j'avais besoins de mains d'œuvre pour tout porter, lui dis-je en lui donnant les verres.

Il les prenait frôlant mes doigts m'électrisant au passage et nous ramenons tout dans le salon. Nous prenions l'apéro en attendant les retardataires, enfin moi je trinqué plus au jus de fruit, ce qui m'arrangeait. L'alcool et moi on ne faisait pas bon ménage. De plus j'étais enceinte, donc zéros alcool pour moi.

Emmett et Rosalie arrivait un peu après, et on pue passer à table.

Passé Noel avec eux étaient totalement différent de ce que j'avais connu avec mes parents. Nous nous étions juste nous quatre, nous préparions le repas tous ensemble, mais cela restait une petite fête.

Là c'était totalement différent, aucun silence à table, tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire. Nous mangions de délicieux plat qu'Esmée avait préparé et en vue de tous ce qui était présenter sur la table, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait à manger pour une vingtaine de personne mais nous étions seulement que huit. L'ambiance était agréable, des sourires flottant sur nos visages, et beaucoup de rire.

Je regardais Edward, il avait l'air si heureux et paisible ce soir. Pas qu'il ne soit pas heureux d'habitude, mais en cette instant présent, il avait comme une étincelle qui brillait dans son regard. Cela le rendait encore plus beau, son regard croisait le mien et là il me faisait son sourire au coin qui faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

Je détournais le regard ne voulant pas montrer mon trouble…celui que je ressentais quand Edward me regardait de la sorte.

Durant toute la soirée je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi et quand nos regards se croissaient je sentais mes joues être en feux.

Je ne savais pas comment il arrivait à faire ça d'un simple regard, il me paralysait totalement. Ces derniers temps j'avais eu du mal à rester auprès de lui sans lui sauter dessus. Ces lèvres m'appelé constamment, et je faisais tout pour que l'on ne reste pas seuls tous les deux.

Il fallait penser au bébé, ne pas craqué et penser à ce petit être qui grandissait dans mon ventre.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde aidait à débarrasser. C'est en prenant la dernière assiette pour l'emmener à la cuisine que je sentais quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans mon ventre, sous la surprise je couinais en portant ma main à mon ventre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? Me demandait Alice, me voyant ne bougeant plus ma main toujours sur mon ventre réalisant petit par petit ce qui venait de se passer.

-Si je crois que…je vais sortir deux minutes prendre l'air. Lui dis-je.

Je voulais être sûr de ce que j'avançais avant de dire à qui que ce soit ce que j'avais cru ressentir. Alice me prenait l'assiette des mains et m'indiquais un balcon près de la fenêtre du salon.

Une fois dehors je respirais l'air à plein poumons, il ne faisait pas si froid pour un mois de décembre. J'avais connue bien plus froids, mais bon d'après Rosalie c'était des températures normales ici, je n'avais donc pas pris de veste, j'étais bien.

Prenant appui sur la balustrade en bois, je regardais les étoiles. Instantanément je posais une main sur mon ventre, le caressant du bout de mes doigts.

-Vous me manqué maman et papa, j'espère que vous êtes fière de moi là-haut, dis-je en regardant le ciel étoiler. Tu verras mon bébé, tu seras le bébé le plus aimé de toute la planète entière. Ta maman t'aime déjà si fort ! Repris-je en continuant de caresser mon ventre avec amour.

J'entendais la porte vitrer s'ouvrir, et en me retournant je vis Edward avec sa veste.

-Tu vas attraper froid, me dit-il en mettant la veste sur mes épaules. Je lui fis un petit sourire de remerciement et respirer discrètement l'odeur de sa veste, elle sentait comme Edward. Alice m'a dit que tu t'avais besoins de prendre l'air, tout va bien ? Reprit-il avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Edward s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour moi, il pensait que j'étais une femme fragile. Je l'avais était, avant j'étais fragile mais Sam ma rendue plus forte, je n'étais plus la petite Bella faible et fragile.

-Nous allons bien, lui dis-je en regardant mon ventre bien rond en le caressant, j'avais juste…envie de prendre l'air !

-Tu aurais dû prendre une veste, il ne fait pas chaud.

-Edward…lui dis-je en lui souriant. Tu sais j'ai grandie au États-Unis et là-bas les hivers sont…bien plus froid !Lui fais-je remarquer.

-C'est vrai…me dit-il en rigolant lui aussi.

Nous nous sourions quand je fus de nouveau surprise par la même chose dans mon ventre qu'un peu plus tôt. Je hoquetais de surprise et posais mes deux mains sur mon ventre.

-Bella, Bella ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? C'est le bébé ? Paniquais Edward devant ma réaction.

Je le rassurais d'un sourire et prenais sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre.

-Je crois…je crois que j'ai sentis le bébé bouger Edward, lui dis-je un grand sourire sur mon visage.

Edward me regardait surprit, ses yeux et sa main poser sur mon ventre il ne bougeait pas attendant un signe, qu'à son tour il sente le bébé bouger.

-Je sens rien, tu es sur que c'était ça ? Me demandait-il.

-Ça fait deux fois Edward, tout à l'heure avant de sortir j'ai sentis quelque chose et….

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase que je sentais un autre coup, je sentais le bébé bouger et Edward l'avait sentis aussi. Il avait un merveilleux sourire sur le visage, cette instant resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

-Je l'es sentie Bella, je l'es sentie, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Merci, reprit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-J'ai rien fait moi c'est notre bébé, lui fis-je remarqué alors qu'il se décollait légèrement de moi.

-Si tu me fais vivre ses premiers instants avec toi, son premier coup, dit-il en posant son regard brillant sur mon ventre.

-Tu es son père, lui dis-je seulement. Pour moi il n'y avait rien à en dire de plus, Edward était le papa de ce bébé, il était normal que l'on partage ses instants ensemble.

-Et toi sa mère, une magnifique maman, me dit-il en remontant son visage vers moi.

Edward passait ses mains le long de mes bras dénudé remontant doucement le long de mon coup. Cette sensation que je ressentais m'étais assez familière, cela me rappelé mes rêves, en mille fois mieux.

Il me regardait d'une façon assez différente de d'habitude, nos corps se touchaient m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.

-Edwa…

-Tu es si belle Bella, me dit-il en effleurant ma joue, laissant une trainer chaude là où il m'avait touché. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de maitriser mon cœur qui battait très fort dans ma poitrine.

-Edw…

-Chut, me dit-il en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres, le faisant glisser le long de mon coup, ainsi que sur mon bras. Bella…je veux que tu saches que jamais… j'aurais rêvé de meilleure maman pour mon enfant, reprit-il en posant une de ses mains sur mon ventre. Depuis ce fameux soir je…tu hante mes pensées Bella.

Ses mots qui sortaient de sa bouche me paralysait, son corps qui se rapprochait du mien me tendait, si jamais il faisait ce à quoi mon esprits penser depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, je ne pourrais pas le repousser.

Ses yeux me fixer si intensément, son regard était si tendre, ses lèvres était si…sa bouche s'entrouvraient laissant son souffle me caresser le visage, sentant sa délicieuse odeur.

Son visage se rapproché encore plus du mien, mon regard allé de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Bien trop vite, sans vraiment m'en rende compte ses lèvres se posait sur les miennes.

Au début c'était juste un effleurement, puis sans que je me contrôle pleinement, j'appuyé mes lèvres aux siennes. Cet instant j'en avais tant rêvé mais la vérité c'était qu'avoir les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes était bien plus délicieux que ce que j'avais pu rêver.

J'avais pourtant encore de bon souvenir de ce fameux soir, gravant chaque détaille dans ma tête. Mais là c'était différent, totalement différent, bien meilleur.

Nos lèvres bougeait ensemble, Edward me demandait accès à ma bouche, ce que je fis sans réfléchir, je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. Mes mains c'était agrippé à la nuque d'Edward pendant que les siennes me tenait par les hanches me poussant encore plus contre lui. Nous n'avions plus besoins de respirer, nos langue danser un ballet endiabler, nous étions dans notre bulle, les mains d'Edward parcourant mon corps me brûler. Mes mains tiraient sur ses cheveux faisant gémir Edward, je recommençais rien que pour entendre se sons à nouveau.

-Hum hum, entendais-je derrière Edward. Cette voix nous ramenant à la réalité nous nous relâchions, Edward se tournait surpris pour voir qui se trouvait derrière lui, et moi je ne pouvais que mettre ma main devant ma bouche. Complétement gêner et horrifié de ce qu'on avait fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? J'allais tout gâché ! Alice était face à nous un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux, nous dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire sautillant telle une sauterelle.

Je savais plus où me mettre, en plus c'était Alice qui nous avait surpris. Je devais partir, je devais m'éloigner au plus vite d'Edward.

-Je…j'ai besoins d'allé au petit coin, dis-je sans regarder Edward en prenant la fuite.

-Bella non attend…entendais-je Edward m'appelé, mais je ne pouvais pas. Non je ne pouvais pas ne serait-ce qu'affronter son regard. La soirée allé promettre d'être longue, très longue.

Alors ? Ne me détesté pas, ne me détester pas hein…, promis une suite dès qu'il y a un peu de reviews. Dites-moi ce que vous en avait pensé !


	37. Chapitre 37 Que feraient-ils sans moi?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous adore, continuer à me mettre des reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 37

Point de vue d'Alice

J'avais rêvé là, oui cela devait être ça j'avais rêvé ! J'avais vue Bella et Edward s'embrasser sur le balcon et c'était plutôt chaud. Je me retenais de ne pas sauter au plafond tellement j'étais contente pour eux. Mais Bella avait filé prétextant une envie pressante donc je supposais qu'elle n'allait pas faciliter la tâche à mon frérot.

Je regardais Edward qui ne bougeait plus le regard dans le vide entourer de la famille. Je prenais place à ses côtés en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Arrête de faire ta tête des mauvais jours Edward, Bella va revenir et si elle voit la tête que tu fais elle va croire que tu regrettes, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Edward ruminait quelque chose que je ne compris pas et quand enfin il se mêler aux autres Bella nous rejoignait. Je reprenais ma place à côté de mon Jazou laissant la seule place disponible pour Bella à côté d'Edward.

Je connaissais bien Bella maintenant, je savais qu'elle allait se défiler. Elle ferait tout pour fuir Edward, Bella vivait dans la peur, elle ne vivait pas pleinement avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Mais ce n'est pas par ce qu'un homme avait décidé de faire sa vie un enfer, que Bella ne devait plus vivre.

Je n'imaginais pas ne serait-ce une seconde du calvaire qu'elle a pu vivre. Mais j'avais bien l'intention de l'aider à reprendre gout à la vie. Et apprécier les choses qui lui faisait du bien, j'allais l'aider à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur la relations qu'elle entretenait avec mon frère, depuis le début il y a quelque chose de fort entre eux. Mais cela ni lui ni Bella ne sens rendait compte, fois d'Alice j'allais faire en sorte que ces deux-là se trouve.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Bella prendre place à coté de mon frère, la tête droite, se tripotant les mains, les joues virant au cramoisie. Quand elle croisait mon regard, je lui fis un sourire rassurant tout en me collant à Jasper qui me fit un bisou dans le cou me déconnectant de la réalité.

-Tu ma manqué, me dit-il à l'oreille de façon que moi seule pouvait entendre.

Je lui faisais une légère pression sur le haut de sa cuisse, je le vis déglutir.

-Je me suis absenter juste deux minutes Jazz, je me demande comment tu vas faire quand vous allait reprendre votre tournée, lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Jasper me serrait encore plus dans ses bras, mais ne disait rien de plus, se contentant d'embrasser mes cheveux tendrement. Que j'aimé être dans ces bras !

-Jasper tu devrais être plus souvent présent, dit mon père.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi mon père lui disait cela.

\- Je ne crois pas me souvenir de ma petite fille aussi calme surtout le jour de noël, me dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui tirais la langue et tout le monde se mit à rire face à ma réaction même Bella qui c'était détendue.

-Bon fini de se moquer de moi maintenant ! Où sont les cadeaux ? Leurs demandais-je en me levant d'un bon du canapé.

-ALICE ! Me fis ma mère sans se départir de son sourire.

Mon père secouait la tête et commencé à répartir les cadeaux de Noël, j'étais toute excité. Même si j'étais pleinement adulte j'avais toujours gardé mon âme d'enfant. Noël pour moi c'était magique, j'étais toujours aussi émerveillé par les décorations, l'ambiance, la magie de Noël.

Je reçu une super tablette dernier cris, un abonnement d'un an offert dans un centre de beauté, une parure de bijoux, un séjour en Corse tout frais payé.

J'étais super contente, j'allais enfin pouvoir partir avec mon homme. Je n'attendais que cela depuis bien longtemps, juste lui et moi, pas de coloc, personne pour nous déranger. J'adorer Bella, mais…avoir l'appartement rien qu'as moi était compliqué et du coup avec Jasper nos câlin était…contrôlé. J'essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais du coup on ne pouvait pas se laisser aller dans nos ébat et cela me dérangeait un peu. Puis les lieux de nos ébats ne pouvait être que dans la chambre vue que ont étaient en colocations.

Je me voyais pas faire l'amour sur le canapé ou dans la cuisine sachant que ma colocataire enceinte pouvait débarqué à tout moment…non se ne serait pas raisonnable . Puis la pauvre, depuis qu'elle avait fait…des trucs cochons avec mon frère, berk…elle n'avait pris aucun plaisir. Je lui avais bien proposé d'allé acheter un sextoy mais madame faisait ça difficile, puff.

Je faisais des bisous à tout le monde, les remerciant pour tous ses présents. Quand je faisais la bise à mon frère, je vis Bella dans un coin avec mon père regardant avec attention le livre que je lui avais offert sur la littérature française.

-Tu lui as donné ton cadeau ? Demandais-je à mon frère à son oreille.

-Non je…

Je me décollais légèrement de lui sans pour autant quitter ses bras, ainsi je pouvais le regarder dans les yeux pour lui parler. Fallait-il que je leurs tienne la chandelle à ses deux-là ?

-Va y…allé va la voir ! Le poussais-je dans la direction de Bella.

Mais que voulez-vous qu'une femme de 1m50 face à un homme comme Edward avec son mètre 75 !

-C'est peut-être pas le moment Alice, me dit-il en regardant tristement Bella.

-C'est pas une demande en mariage Edward, en plus va bien falloir que vous vous reparliez un jour non ? Allé va, repris-je en le poussant une nouvelle fois vers sa dulcinée.

Je vis Edward hésité puis serrer les points et allé vers Bella, elle levait les yeux vers lui. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine bien contente, ceux-là c'était bien trouver, aussi coincé l'un que l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijote ma chérie, me dit Jasper en encerclant la taille.

-Moi ? Mais rien, lui dis-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser mais il se reculait un peu.

\- Tu ne vas pas les laissé tranquille hein ? Me demandait-il un sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

-Ils sont fait pour être ensemble, lui dis-je en soufflant. Impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit à cet homme. J'étais tellement transparente avec lui !

-Ma Lice, me dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue. Edward et Bella sont grand tu devrais les laissé se….

-Mais ils ne feront rien si on ne force pas un peu les choses ! Rouspétais-je en boudant.

-Mais c'est leurs vies, puis ce n'est pas si facile entre le passé de Bella et le bébé…

Ah non, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Non mais c'était quoi ses excuses encore, l'amour sa se calcule pas, ça se vie.

On ne peut jamais savoir sur qui sa peut tomber ou encore à quel moment, ça nous tombe dessus telle un…comme quand on fait les soldes et que l'on craque sur un vêtement qui lui n'est pas solder, le coup de foudre on n'y peut rien c'est comme ça, on l'achète et puis voilà.

L'amour c'est pareille, à quoi ça sers la vie si c'est pour vivre sans amour ! Bien sûr on reçoit des coups, aimer c'est aussi avoir peur de perdre l'autre. Mais vivre le grand amour, chaque instant avec celui que l'on aime, se réveillé chaque matin à ses côtés, ça vaut toutes les peines de cœur au monde, celui qui ne connait jamais l'amour, ne connaitra jamais le véritable bonheur.

-Justement ne devraient-ils pas se laissé une chance pour ce bébé ? Lui demandais-je sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec moi.

-Je doute que cela soit si simple, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Là-dessus je savais qu'il avait raison, mais l'attirance qui éprouvait l'un pour l'autre se faisait ressentir à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Je me focalisé le reste de la soirée sur mon homme et le reste de la famille, laissant Edward et Bella se débrouillé, enfin….pour l'instant du moins.

Voilà voilà, je sais court ce chapitre mais je tenais à le faire. Que pensez-vous de ce dit Alice sur l'amour ? Que va faire Edward ? Des idées pour la suite ? A vous de jouer, la suite ….dépend de vous !


	38. Chapitre 38 Igniorance

Chapitre 38

Point de vue d'Edward

Crétin, crétin, crétin…, voilà ce que je me répéter inlassablement dans ma tête depuis qu'on avait…depuis que Bella et moi avions échangé ce fabuleux, non incroyable, non mieux torride baiser sur le balcon.

Jamais je n'avais ressentie une telle attirance pour une femme, ce baiser m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, éveillant tous mes sens. Avoir son corps tout prêt du mien, ces lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue dans ma bouche…

Comment une femme pouvait réveiller tant de désire avec un seul baiser, un seul…mais un long baiser. J'avais eu envie de l'avoir encore plus proche de moi, je voulais parcourir de mes lèvres sa peau, chaque millimètre de sa peau douce.

Je m'étais sentie comme chez moi avec un seul baiser. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à cette fameuse soirée en boîte, oh non c'était bien plus puissant.

J'essayé de me reprendre toute la soirée, rien que de sentir la présence de Bella à mes côtés…mon corps avait du mal à contenir son désir pour elle. Mais sauté sur elle ne serait pas une bonne idée.

La preuve, depuis qu'elle c'était enfui du balcon me laissant seule avec une petite sœur survolté, Bella ne m'avait ni adresser la parole, ni croiser mon regard. Je savais trop bien ce qui allait ce passé à présent, Bella allait me fuir.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais était le seul à l'avoir embrassé, Bella avait réagi quasiment toute suite et l'avait même prolongé. J'avais pas eu l'intention d'échanger un baiser si…si passionné, en fait je n'avais même pas réfléchis, tout ce que je voulais c'était goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

Et voilà où j'en étais maintenant, Alice m'avait poussé vers Bella pour que je lui offre mon cadeau, un cadeau assez spécial pour moi. Mais j'avais peur d'avoir tout gâché avec ….enfin bref.

Je m'avançais donc vers Bella qui discutait avec mon père de ce qui me semblait être son cadeau de la part d'Alice, un livre. Cela ne m'étonnais pas, mon père adorer lire, il avait dans son bureau une immense bibliothèque.

Quand j'arrivais près d'eux mon père levait les yeux vers moi, pendant que Bella se tendait en me voyant se rapproché d'elle.

-Bella je peux….te parler ? Lui demandais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Mon père me regarder du coin de l'œil puis Bella, et se levait.

-Je vais aller voir si Esmée n'est pas encore en train de ressortir les vieux albums, tu connais ta mère Edward, elle est nostalgique à Noël. Nous dit mon père en me faisant un clin d'œil et en partant nous laissant seul un instant.

Bella n'avait pas bougé jouant avec la couverture de son livre, je prenais place sur le canapé à ses côtés. Vue qu'elle fixé toujours son livre je le fis glisser de ses doigts pour le regarder.

-Littérature française ? Je ne savais pas que ma sœur s'y intéressait.

-C'est un livre que j'avais vue lors d'une journée shopping avec Alice, me dit Bella en levant les yeux vers moi.

-Hum, je comprends mieux, lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire en reposant le livre. J'ai moi aussi un petit cadeau pour toi, repris-je en lui tendant le petit paquet que j'avais caché dans mon dos.

Bella me regardait interrogative un moment et prenais doucement le paquet, je lui intimais de l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit en prenant son temps. Quand elle découvrait l'écrin je vis ses joues rougir, elle tentait de se cacher derrière quelques mèches de cheveux.

Mais ce fut plus fort que moi, je les repoussais les mettant derrière son oreille. C'était dingue comme elle était magnifique ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude.

-Ouvre, lui dis-je en lui montrant la boite.

Bella l'ouvrais alors toujours aussi doucement, j'enregistrais tous les traits de son visage à cette instant. Elle avait un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres, des yeux émerveillé et brillant.

-Edward…il est magnifique ! Me dit-elle en regardant le pendentif, le frôlant du bout des doigts. Je le prenais sous le regard de Bella et lui indiquait de se tourner pour que je lui mette.

Bella relevait ses cheveux pour que je puisse attacher le collier sans difficulté, je frôlé sa peau de mes doigts et cela me donné quelques frissons. J'en profitais pour déposer un léger baiser à la base de son coup.

-On fera graver le nom de notre bébé derrière et on peut mettre une photo à l'intérieur regarde, lui dis-je contre son oreille en lui montrant comment le pendentif s'ouvrait.

Bella le prenait entre ses mains et se retournais vers moi, je pouvais voir ses yeux brillé en regardant le pendentif, elle levait les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux exprimait tant de sentiments différents que je ne pouvais dire lesquels.

-Merci Edward…c'est…magnifique ! Me dit-elle les yeux brillants.

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est toi qui va me donner un magnifique bébé, lui dis-je en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Tien, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi, me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe de sa poche. Ce n'est pas très…enfin je…

Voyant que Bella avait du mal à s'exprimer j'ouvrais l'enveloppe, deux places pour aller à l'opéra. Et pas pour aller voir n'importe qui Maurizio Pollini, je regardais Bella complétement surpris.

-J'espère que ça te plait, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir et vue que…enfin ces derniers temps on a beaucoup parlé…c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai découvert ton goût pour la musique classique donc je me suis renseigné et…enfin d'après que c'est l'un des meilleurs pianistes vivant donc j'avais pensé que…mais si ça te plais pas tu peux toujours l'échanger.

-NON, enfin Bella j'ai toujours voulue allé à une de ses représentations mais…j'ai jamais pris le temps. C'est un super cadeau, merci Bella, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la remercier. Je me décollé d'elle, Bella rougissait un peut, je me rappeler que il avait deux place. Voulait-elle venir avec moi ? Heu pourquoi deux places ? Repris-je en lui montrant les billets.

-Je me doute que l'on ne va pas à l'opéra seul, me dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Comme cela tu Pourrat y emmener une ou un de tes amies ?

-Tu voudrais venir avec moi ? Lui demandais-je en pensant que la seule personne avec qui je voudrais y allé c'était elle.

-Je…tu…, Edward…, me dit-elle en fixant son regard au mien. Tu devrais y allé avec quelqu'un de spécial, enfin quelqu'un de proche, je n'ai pas pris la deuxième place pour moi Edward.

Bella baissait les yeux, je devais me lancer. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, je prenais mon courage à deux mains, posé ma main sur la sienne et Bella me regardait à nouveau, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Bella j'aimerais y allé avec toi ! Lui dis-je tout en essayant de ne pas me dégonfler, je ne voulais pas faire un pas en avant pour refaire deux pas en arrière par la suite. Tout à l'heure…quand on a échangé ce baiser…, ce n'était pas un coup de folie. Bella tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, j'aimerais que tu nous donner une chance…

Bella me fixait sans dire un mot, je voyais bien qu'un combat faisait rage dans son esprit. Au bout d'un moment elle réagissait enfin, mais vue la tristesse dans son regard, sa réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

-C'était une erreur, me dit-elle en se reculant de moi. Elle l'avait presque chuchoté.

Je serrer alors ses deux mains dans les miennes me rapprochant de Bella, je devais lui dire, je devais lui ouvrir les yeux et surtout la convaincre.

-Non Bella, je vois bien que je ne te suis pas indifférent. Ne le nie pas, avoue que il y a quelque chose entre nous, tu ne m'as pas repoussé bien au contraire, tu en avais envie autant que moi. Même ce soir-là, on était attiré l'un vers l'autre…depuis notre première rencontre ! Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que je peux être bien pour toi, pour vous deux, laisse nous une chance de…

Je fus couper par Emmett qui nous hurlait de venir rejoindre la famille, Bella allait directement avec les autres me laissant seul. Elle avait encore fuit, encore une fois, je devais essayer de la persuader que on pouvait former un nous. Si seulement elle me laissait juste une chance, je lui montrerais que je serais présent pour elle et le bébé. On pourrait former une vrai famille si Bella nous donné l'occasion.


	39. Chapitre 39 Voyage imprévue

Déjà ? Bas oui, une très chère amie et fidèle lectrice m'harcèle pour que je poste vite, alors pour éviter qu'elle se pointe chez moi, je poste xd. Je plaisante N'gie, j'adore quand tu m'harcèle, et serait ravie de te payer le café…enfin le thé pour moi lol. Allé je vous laisse lire ce gros chapitre car oui c'est du lourd, 11 pages ! Enfin les choses vont bouger.

Oublier pas de poster une reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez qu'une envie….ME TUEEERR !

Chapitre 39

Point de vue de Bella

Je ranger mes dernier vêtements d'hiver dans un carton pour le déménagement. Depuis notre dernier échange Edward et moi ne nous étions plus parlés. Du moins je lui parler plus depuis qu'il m'avait dit vouloir bien plus qu'une amitié entre nous. J'étais persuader que c'était une erreur, se laisser aller, éprouver du bonheur…je ne pouvais pas…je ne devais pas.

Alors jusqu'ici j'avais fait en sorte de ne plus être seule à seule avec lui. Lui adressant la parole seulement pour le bébé ou par politesse ou encore par nécessité.

J'essayé de le tenir le plus éloigner de moi, mais bientôt nous vivront ensemble avec Alice et Jasper aussi. Bon là nous plus nous seront pas seule mais …vue qu'Edward avait proposé à Jasper d'avoir lui aussi une chambre dans la maison, je savais bien que lui et Alice voudrons avoir des moments à eux nous laissant Edward et moi seule.

Edward essayé bien de me parler à plusieurs reprise mais je refuser toute conversation priver. A plusieurs reprises il avait essayé de m'appeler mais je ne répondais pas à ces appels. J'avais mis une énorme distance avec lui, c'était mieux pour tout le monde…pour moi.

J'étais qu'une trouillarde je le savais, en refusant toute relation, en le tenant loin de moi, je me protégeais de toute souffrance. L'amour amené toujours à la douleur, aimer c'est perdre le contrôle. J'avais déjà perdus tout contrôle de ma vie en tombant enceinte, et maintenant je n'étais plus seule dans l'équation, il y avait ce petit bébé qui grandissait en moi.

Je caressais doucement mon ventre quand j'entendais mon portable sonné, surement Edward qui essayé encore de me contacter pensais-je, mais en voyant mon téléphone éteint, je me rendais compte que c'était le portable que Sam m'avait donné qui sonné. Je me tendais, il ne m'avait pas donné signes de vie depuis plusieurs mois.

-Allo, dis-je doucement, portant le portable à mon oreille en continuant de ranger mes affaires.

-C'est moi, dit-il simplement d'une voix bizarre. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, dis-je simplement, je me demandais quand tu m'appellerais. Tu vas bien toi ? Repris-je m'inquiétant du pourquoi de son coup de téléphone.

-Bella je…

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Lui demandais-je alarmée sentant bien le désarroi dans la voix de Sam.

-Ecoute les affaires ont évolué depuis la dernière fois. Le chef a rouvert l'enquête officiellement, on était à deux doigts de le coincé, on y était presque Bella !

-Il est encore libre, soufflais-je en me posant sur le bord du lit.

Ca ne s'arrêterait donc jamais, se montre ne serait donc jamais arrêté ? Il devrait déjà être en prison depuis bien longtemps, là où était ça place. Et encore c'était trop gentil pour lui !

-Oui mais…écoute je vais venir, il faut te mettre en sécurité…

-Pourquoi il m'a retrouvé ? Paniquais-je.

-Il est sur le point de te retrouver…

-Je ne peux pas partir…pas maintenant…écoute dans quatre mois promis je jouerais les appâts pour vous mais là ce n'est pas possible. Lui dis-je en me levant faisait les cents pas dans ma chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas partir non, je ne pouvais pas privée Edward de son enfant. Avec lui il serait en sécurité, j'en étais certaine. Mais tant que j'étais enceinte il était hors de question que ce monstre me trouve, je devais gagner un peu de temps, même si c'était seulement quelques mois.

Edward serait un très bon père, ça lui avait fait tellement de peine de ne pas pouvoir être présent à chaque instant profitant de ma grossesse. Il était hors de question de le privé de son enfant. Je ferais tout pour que ma présence ici ne soit pas découverte, mais hors de question de partir. Du moins pas temps que je portais notre enfant…

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi attendre quatre mois ? S'il te retrouve se sera trop tard !

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça au téléphone. Lui dis-je, c'était trop risquer de lui avouer ma grossesse, du moins pas au téléphone.

-On peut se voir ? Me demandait-il.

-Et si tu étais sur écoute…, lui dis-je en me posant dur le bord du lit.

-Bella…c'est une ligne sécurisé !

-D'accord, mais pas ici. On peut se retrouver à Limoge au Irlandais ? C'est un bar assez discret. Je dois avoir assez de côté pour prendre l'avion. Laisse-moi deux jours.

-D'accord mais on peut te ramener nous avions un jet privée.

-Non Sam, je préfère que personne sache où je vie, c'est mieux pour la sécurité des personnes que je fréquente, et aussi pour toi.

-Bien tu m'appelle dès que tu seras sur place alors ?

-Oui on fait ça, à plus tard Sam, prend soins de toi.

-Toi aussi Bella.

Cette appelle était comme un retour sur terre assez violent. J'étais tellement absorbé par ma vie, par le bébé…par Edward, que j'avais cessé de penser à mon passé. Mais il me rattrapait toujours, dans cette appelle il y avait comme même un point positif, le dossier Volturis avait était rouvert.

Mais à présent je devais partir quelques jours pour voir Sam, il était hors de question que le FBI sache où j'étais, jusqu'ici j'avais réussi à pas me faire repérer mais ça n'allait pas durer.

Une rencontre avec le FBI n'était pas la meilleur idée mais…si j'avais refusé ils auraient fini par me retrouvé et là j'aurais dû partir. Tant que je reste en contact avec Sam, le FBI pense qu'ils ont le contrôle, mais si je coupe toute communication…ils viendraient me cherché et là j'aurais sans doutes pas le choix de quitter mes amis et…et Edward.

Ce n'était pas envisageable, non je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pas…jamais.

Je regardais les vols, il y en avait justement un demain. Je pouvais facilement m'organiser entre temps. Devais-je en parler à Edward ? Il s'agissait comme même de son bébé, je devais peut-être lui dire que je partais quelques jours ! Mais après tout je fais ce que je veux non, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre. Mais d'un autre côté maintenant qu'il savait tout, je n'allais pas recommencer à lui mentir, c'était son bébé là dans mon ventre, toutes mes décision le concerner.

Le lendemain matin, je lui décidé de passer le voir avant mon départ, je savais qu'il gérer encore les derniers travaux à faire dans la nouvelle maison.

J'étais en train de poser mes affaires dans l'entrer quand j'entendais frapper à la porte. J'ouvrais, et vue Edward toujours bien habillé avec un sourire timide sur son visage.

-Bonjours vous deux, me dit-il tout en s'approchant pour caresser mon ventre qui maintenant était bien rond et en déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue.

-Bonjours Edward, lui dis-je en baissant la tête. Je…j'avais justement l'intention de passer pour te voir !

-Ah bon, me dit-il étonné. Pourtant tu m'évite depuis noël ! Me disait-il en faisant une légère grimace.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, Edward était bien trop proche de moi pour que j'ai les idées clair. Puis j'avoue que ça remarque était pas fausse, c'était tout à fait ça mais je lui avouerais jamais.

-Ecoute Edward je…

-C'est pourquoi ça ? Me coupais Edward en regardant la petite valise poser à l'entrer.

Edward regardait les bagages puis moi pour revenir sur les bagages, je voyais au fur et à mesure que les secondes passait son regard changé.

-Je pars…pour quelques jours ! J'avais justement l'intention de passer te voir pour te prévenir. Lui dis-je pour pas qu'il se fasse d'idée.

-Mais…où ? Pourquoi ? Me demandait-il en paniquant.

-Le FBI mon appelé hier, l'agent qui ma aider à m'enfuir…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? Me demandait-il en rentrant dans l'appartement et en fermant la porte.

-Juste parler…certaine chose ne peut être dit au téléphone. La situation à changer Edward, lui dis-je en montrant mon ventre tout en le caressant. Je dois le protéger, en tant que futur maman, je dois protéger notre enfant !

-Mais…mais tu ne peux pas tout simplement partir…seul…

Edward ne comprenait pas je le voyais bien dans son regard. Mais il ne savait pas à qui j'avais à faire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que j'avais vécue. Et comment je m'en étais sortie, je n'étais plus la fragile Bella, Sam avait fait de moi une femme plus forte.

-Je sais me défendre Edward…

-NON ! Hurlait-il me faisant sursauter. Tu…Bella tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Me demandait Edward en me foudroyant du regard.

-Si mon avion est dans un peu plus d'une heure, je reviens demain je pense. Ecoute Edward ne t'inquiète pas, je sais parfaitement me défendre et je ne prendrais jamais de risque. Surtout maintenant que j'attends notre bébé. Tu me connais, croit-tu une seule seconde que j'aurais accepté si je pensais que c'était dangereux pour notre bébé ? Lui demandais-je. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui de me laisser partir mais…il n'avait pas le choix, je devais le faire.

-Non, me dit-il durement.

-Non quoi Edward ? Lui demandais-je troublé par sa façon de me regarder et de me parler.

Jamais je n'avais vue Edward me parlé sur ce ton, même quand je lui avais avoué ma grossesse.

-Tu n'iras pas seule, me dit-il toujours aussi durement.

-J'irais que tu le veule ou non Edward, je n'ai pas le choix et toi non plu…

-MAIS TU ES ENCEINTE BORDEL….

Je sursautais Edward avait crié en se levant du canapé, je l'avais jamais vue si énerver.

-Edward calme toi, on ne risque rien…essayais-je de le raisonné en me levant à mon tour mais en voyant comme il me regardait… son corps tendu comme un arc, ses points serrer. Je le voyais fermer les yeux et soufflé avant de les rouvrir, sont regard changeait encore une fois…Edward semblait déterminé.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir seul Bella.

C'était à mon tour de m'énervé. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Si il croyait pouvoir m'empêché de partir il se trompait royalement.

-Par ce que maintenant j'ai besoins de ton autorisation ? Tien c'est nouveau ça ? Lui dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-TU PORTE MON BEBE, me criée-t-il en pointant mon ventre du doigt.

-ET C'EST AUSSI LE MIEN JE TE LE RAPPELLE ! Lui dis-je en hurlant moi aussi.

-TRES BIEN ! Crié-t-il en reprenant sa veste violement du canapé. Alors je viens avec toi et c'est sans appel, me dit-il sévèrement en claquant la porte.

J'étais paralysé, jamais Edward m'avait parlé de la sorte. Je le comprenais dans un sens, mais de là à ce qui s'emporte comme ça…, je comprenais son inquiétude mais…je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. Personne ne devait savoir à quel point il était important pour moi, Edward et moi nous étions tant rapprochés ses derniers temps.

Je laissais un mot sur la table pour Alice et prenait un taxi pour prendre mon avion, j'espérer en secret qu'Edward ne vienne pas, il était partis si vite qu'il n'avait même pas demandé le lieu ni l'heure du vol.

Mais une fois à l'aéroport je fus accoster par ce qui me semblait être un vigile de l'aéroport qui me demandait de le suivre, j'étais sur le qui-vive, sait ton jamais, peut-être que Volturie m'avait retrouvé.

Il m'emmenait sur une piste privée, avec plusieurs avions aux alentours. Je redoutais ma présence en ces lieux, Edward ne pouvait pas savoir quand et où j'allais, ce n'était pas possible que ce soit lui.

Quand je le vis près d'un jet droit comme un piquet je me tendais, c'était bien lui. Mais comment avait-il fait ?

Arrivé près de lui le vigile s'excusait et je foudroyais Edward du regard, qui lui-même avait un regard très sombre.

-Comment ta…

-Monte, me dit-il le regard noir la mâchoire serré.

Je ne commenter pas, obéissant à Edward, une voix dans ma tête me disait que cela ne servirait à rien. Durant tout le vol ni Edward, ni moi ne parlait, le vol était silencieux, tendue. Nous étions accompagné de trois hommes vêtue de noir, surement ses gardes du corps étant donné qu'Edward était une célébrité. Je n'osais même pas regarder Edward, au moment où nous étions sur le point d'atterrir Edward se plaçait sur le siège à mes côtés.

-Bella…me dit-il comme si c'était difficile pour lui de prononcer mon prénom. Ecoute je suis…non je ne peux pas être désolé…tout ce que je désire c'est de vous savoir tous les deux en sécurité.

-Je sais, soufflais-je en le regardant. Mais Edward, il va falloir me faire confiance je ne suis pas si…vulnérable que tu le pense. Oui je suis enceinte…oui c'est Notre bébé, mais j'essaye juste que tout le monde soit en sécurité pour les années à venir. Crois-moi si je pouvais…juste faire sortir notre bébé de mon ventre pour mettre fin à cette histoire je le ferais. Mais notre bébé à encore besoins de grandir avant de pointer son petit nez…

-Bella même à sa naissance il aura besoins de sa maman ! Me dit-il en ne comprenant pas ce que je disais.

Edward ne savait pas…j'avais moi-même des doutes sur cette décision que j'avais prise, il me rester en plus à en discuter avec Esmée. Ça serait la plus difficile décision à prendre de toute ma vie, j'en souffrais rien que d'y penser mais…je devais le faire. Pour la sécurité du bébé, pour lui et pour son avenir.

-Je sais…promet moi de me laisser gérer cette histoire…seule….

-Mais Bella…, rouspétait Edward me suppliant du regard.

-Promet Edward !

-C'est d'accord mais mon équipe de garde et moi-même ne seront pas loin, me dit-il aussi sérieusement que moi.

J'hochais la tête et je le sentais se détendre. Aucune parole ne fut échanger suite à cela, mais ce n'était pas comme durant le vol, c'était plus calme, plus serein.

Une fois que l'on avait atterris Edward me montrait la voiture qui me déposerait à l'endroit prévu. Nous étions d'accord, Edward serait pas loin mais il n'interviendrait pas, du moins si tout ce passé bien. Je sentais bien qu'il était tendue alors avant de sortir de la voiture je posais ma main sur la sienne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en Sam. Jamais il ne me ferait courir le moindre risque.

Edward me fit un léger sourire tendu, je savais que c'était dur pour lui de faire confiance à un inconnu. Mais je pense qu'il avait confiance en moi, et je doutais bien qu'il me surveillerait de très près.

Je lui faisais un léger bisou sur sa joue avant de m'enfuir de la voiture, laissant Edward sous le choc. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris, j'en avais juste envie. Le faite d'avoir pris de la distance avec Edward m'avait fait bien plus mal que ce que je pensais. J'aimais être à ses côtés, passer du temps avec lui, hélas j'avais dû renoncer à tout ça en m'éloignant de lui.

Je rentrais dans le bar, en serrant ma veste autour de moi, cachant par la même occasion mon ventre. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque, si un espion de Volturie avait suivis Sam, je devais prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour cacher ma grossesse.

Je prenais place prêt de la sortie de secours par sécurité, enlever ma veste pour la placer sur mes genoux cachant toujours mon ventre. Un serveur prenait ma commande et j'envoyé un sms à Sam lui disant que j'étais au rendez-vous.

Dix minutes après je le vis passer la porte, mais il n'était pas seule, je me tendais automatiquement prête à courir vers la sortie de secours. Quand Sam me vue il me fit un grand sourire mais je ne pouvais pas lui rendre trop tendue de voir qu'il venait accompagner.

-Bella, me dit-il en s'approchant le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est qui ? Lui demandais-je sèchement en regardant l'homme à ses côtés.

-Mon patron, Bella je suis désolé mais sa c'est fait à la dernière minute et….

-Agent Garette Pirse, dit l'homme à coté de Sam en me tendant sa main.

Je lui serrais brièvement avant de leurs indiqué qu'ils pouvaient s'assoir, j'étais toujours sur mes garde.

-Je suis ravis de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle, je suis bien désolé que ça soit dans cette situation.

-Et moi donc dis-je doucement roulant des yeux.

-Tu as l'air d'allé bien, ça me rassure j'avais peur que…

-Si tu on passait les discussions inutile et que tu venais au faite Sam. Je ne pense pas que tu m'a fait venir ici pour bavarder ?

C'était peut-être mal poli de ma part, mais j'en avais assez de cette histoire. De plus en me présentant ainsi face à eux et même si j'avais assuré à Edward ne prenant aucun risque j'étais sur mes gardes.

-Eh bien en effet…je comprends mieux ce que vous m'avait fait part agent Huley !

-Sam, l'avertis-je lui lançant un regard noir. Les voir rire de moi alors que je m'étais la vie de mon enfant en danger me m'était hors de moi.

-Bien, je…on aimerait que tu nous aides pour coincer Volturie. Tu as toi-même proposé d'être notre appât, ce qui m'étonne toujours d'ailleurs ! Nous ferons en sorte de mettre les meilleurs agents du FBI pour te protéger bien sûr !

-Comment je peux être sûr que ce qui c'est déjà produit ne se reproduirait pas ? J'ai déjà mis ma vie entière aux mains du FBI et on connait toi et moi les résultats. Lui fis-je remarquer, je vis Sam me regarder tristement, il s'avait très bien de quoi je parlais. Il avait vue de ses propres yeux ma détresse, ma douleur.

-Je sélectionnerais moi-même les agents affecté à votre sécurité mademoiselle Swan, dit l'agent Pirse. Nous devons faire au plus vite, Volturie à voulue quitter les Etats-Unis à plusieurs reprise. Nous pensions qu'il sait que vous êtes en France et veut s'occuper de vous en personne.

Je frissonnais à ces mots, si Volturie s'avait il ne métrait pas longtemps à me retrouver, et à s'attaquer à mes proches.

-Dans quatre mois je vous aiderais, leurs dis-je en baissant les yeux sur ma tasse.

-Pourquoi quatre mois ? Je ne comprends pas, Bella comprend-tu de l'urgence de la situation ?

-C'est pas possible avant…je ne peux pas prendre le risque…je…

-Bella, me dit Sam en posant sa main sur la mienne. Dit moi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je…, fais style de faire tomber ta culière sous la table et regarde dans ma direction.

Sam me regardait un moment avant de faire ce que je lui disais, quand il se baissait pour ramasser sa cuillère, je repoussais ma veste pour ne plus cacher mon ventre. On entendait un boom, Sam venait de se cogner la tête sous la table. Une fois relevé il me regardait n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

-Tu…tu…comment…quand ?

-C'est pas important, maintenant tu peux comprendre mes raisons.

-Agent Huley, j'aimerais comprendre. Lui disait agent Pirse.

-De combien de mois es-tu enceinte Bella, chuchotais doucement Sam ignorant son chef.

-Cinq mois, lui dis-je en souriant caressant mon ventre caché par la table.

-Et le père ? Me demandait-il.

-Il n'est pas loin, je perdais mon sourire en pensant au futur quand je prendrais les choses en mains pour la sécurité du bébé. C'est lui qui prendra soins du bébé après la naissance, à partir de ce moment seulement je pourrais vous aider à mettre la main sur Volturie. Je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il découvre que j'attends un enfant.

-Mademoiselle Swan nous comprenions ceci mais…Volturie ne vas pas attendre lui !

-C'est votre boulot de le coincer, empêcher le de quitter les États-Unis ! Répondais-je furibonde.

C'est dingue ça, ils ne sont pas capable de faire leurs boulot, faudrait en plus que je mette mon bébé en danger pour eux.

-C'est pas si facile…nous devons vous mettre en sécurité ! Me disait l'agent Pirse.

A ces mots j'ouvrais enfin les yeux, cette rencontre…ce n'était pas pour parler. C'était pour me ramener, ils voulaient que je reparte avec eux.

-QUOI ? C'est pour cela que tu voulais me voir Sam ? Pour me récupérer ? Lui dis-je en colère que même Sam m'avais trahie. Moi qui pensais qu'il était mon ami !

-Non je…

-Il est hors de question que je vous suive ! Non je refuse de…

-Bella tu es en danger ! Si Volturie te trouve…alors que tu es sans surveillance, ont pourras pas te protéger, tu seras sans défense.

-Je sais me défendre, et si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois vous n'avez pas sue nous protéger. Toutes ma famille…ils sont tous morts par votre faute, vous m'avez promis que si je témoigné contre Volturie ma famille serait en sécurité. Mais c'est vos propres coéquipiers qui vous ont trahie et leurs fautes si mes parents et mon petit frère sont morts.

Je reprenais mon souffle, j'étais si en colère…il fallait que je me calme. Ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé, je devais penser au bébé avant tout de chose.

\- Mademoiselle Swan nous ne vous laissons pas le choix, dit l'agent Prise en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé….votre famille n'aurait jamais dû être affecté par votre témoignage.

Là je paniquais complétement, ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Je prié intérieurement pour Edward trahisse sa promesse et les empêches de m'emmener.

-Vous n'avaient pas le droit, vous ne pouvez pas venir et m'obliger à vous suivre ! Dis-je en leurs lançant des regards noir, heureusement que mon bébé me donné des coups, me rappelant de me calmer pour son bien êtres.

-J'en ai le droit si c'est pour votre sécurité Mademoiselle Swan, pensez à votre enfant.

-Justement j'y pense, et je ne vois pas en quoi il serait en sécurité avec vous.

Je commencer à me lever, avec de la chance il me laisserait partir, sans faire d'histoire dans ce bar avec tout ce monde autour de nous.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agent Pirse qui se levait automatiquement devant moi, m'empêchant de partir en m'attrapant par le bras.

-Monsieur je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se donné en spectacle. Disait Sam à son chef alors que j'essayé de faire lâché prise l'agent Pirse.

-Veuillez lâcher Bella toute suite, entendais-je subitement dire une voix derrière Sam. Une voix que je connaissais très bien, Edward.

L'agent Pirse me relâchais sous la surprise, et se tournais pour voir Edward le regardant comme si il allait lui sauter dessus et le tuer sur place. L'agent se reculait un peu de moi, et Edward se plaçait face à moi.

-Tu vas bien Bella ? Me demandait-il en me serrant contre lui.

J'opinais, soulagé qu'il soit intervenu.

-Ça va, je…j'aimerais rentrer maintenant. Lui dis-je en prenant appui sur lui.

-Pas sans nous Mademoiselle Swan, dit l'agent Pirse, ce qui pouvait m'agacer celui-là.

-Si nous poursuivions notre discussion autour de la table, on nous regarde. Dit Sam en désignant les autres clients du bar.

Je poussais Edward vers la table sans le lâché une seconde, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Bizarrement j'avais l'impression d'être protéger dans ses bras, même si je savais me défendre, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

-Tu nous présente ? Me demandait Sam en regardant Edward.

-C'est…Edward Cullen, mon…euh le…

Comment étais-je sensé le définir ? C'est denier temps on ne pouvait pas dire que nous étions amis, amant non plus. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi ce qui me troublait encore plus.

-C'est le père du bébé ? Demandait Sam.

-Oui je le suis, et vous êtes ? Lui demandait Edward sur ses gardes.

-Agent Huley, et voici mon chef Agent Pirse.

Ils se serraient la main, et Edward lançaient des regards furibonds au chef de Sam.

-Maintenant pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous agressiez Bella de la sorte ?

\- Nous ne l'agressions pas….

-Il s'avère que le…la personne dont je t'ai parlé sois sur mes traces Edward…le FBI feulent m'obliger à les suivre soit disant pour ma sécurité, mais je refuse la dernière fois…je ne peux pas…

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus, j'étais à bout. Et je ne pouvais pas compter sur le FBI pour protégé mon bébé, je ne prendrais pas se risque. Je sentais Edward me serrer encore plus dans ses bras.

-Je laisserais personne t'emmener où que ce soit Bella, me dit Edward en relevant mon menton pour que je le regarde.

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui promettre ça, écouté Monsieur Cullen c'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et que personne n'est à ces cotés elle sera sans défense et…

-Je sais me défendre Sam, c'est même toi qui me la appris !

-Oui tu sais te battre, mais tu es enceinte Bella ! Puis face à des hommes armées tu feras quoi hein ?

-Il a raison, dit doucement Edward le regard fixe.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, il voulait que je parte, Edward voulait me laisser aux mains du FBI ! Je penser qu'il voulait être au prêt de son bébé, je pensais qu'il voulait notre bien, pas m'envoyé directement à l'abattoir. Je le regardais complétement choqué par ses propos.

-Vous avez raison Sam mais hors de question que le FBI s'occupe de sa sécurité !

Hein ? Alors là je n'y comprenais plus rien.

-Qui là protégerais mieux que des agents hautement qualifié du gouvernement des États-Unis ? Lui demandait agent Pirse.

-J'ai moi-même des gardes du corps, ils se chargeront de la sécurité de Bella. C'est moi-même qui les ai recrutés, ce sont d'anciens militaires aussi qualifié que ceux du FBI.

-Mais….non, roupétais-je sous le regard des trois hommes.

-Bella, me dit Edward en posant des yeux doux sur moi. Laisse-moi faire ça pour ta sécurité et celle du bébé. Ils ont raison tu ne peux pas rester sans surveillance ! On ne peut pas juste fermer les yeux sur le danger, votre sécurité avant tout de chose.

Edward me regardait avec une telle intensité…, je savais au fond de moi que je n'y échapperais pas. Je devais le laisser faire, temps que je pouvais rester au prés de mes amis et de lui….sans les mettre en danger. Cela m'importé peut de savoir comment il s'y prendrait.

-D'accord cédais-je au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Edward me fixait encore de ses beaux yeux vert.

Edward me faisait un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers les agents du FBI.

\- Très bien cela nous va aussi mais je tien à connaître chaque personne qui s'occupera de sa sécurité, envoyé leurs noms à cette adresse, dit l'agent Pirse en donnant sa carte à Edward. Agent Hulley vous vous occuper de fouillé leurs passé, compte en banque, je veux tout savoir, reprit-il en regardant Sam.

-Oui monsieur, dit Sam à son chef.

-Bien je crois que l'on en a fini, Mademoiselle Swan je compte sur vous pour rester en contact avec l'agent Huley et l'informer du moindre incident ou inquiétude me dit-il en me serrant la main. Monsieur Cullen, le saluait-il avant de partir.

Je soufflais, heureusement qu'Edward était venue tout compte fait. Si il n'était pas intervenue j'aurais sens doute était obligé de suivre le FBI contre mon gré.

Sam se lever à son tour et faisait le tour pour me prendre dans ses bras, sous le regard d'Edward que je sentais se tendre à mes côtés.

-Prend soin de toi Bella, et hésite pas à m'appeler, me dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-Et toi ne te fait pas tuer, lui dis-je dans un sourire en me décollant de lui sans quitter ses bras.

-Moi ? Jamais tu me connais, me dit-il riant avec moi. Au revoir Bella, je suis content que quelqu'un prend autant soins de toi dit-il me faisant rougir, puis il partait me laissant seul avec Edward.

Je m'affalais sur la banquette en fermant les yeux, cela avait était à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Je tournais la tête vers Edward et voyait qu'il me regardait étrangement.

-Merci, lui dis-je en ne quittant pas des yeux son doux visage.

-Hum…merci pourquoi ? Me demandait-il en se redressant.

-D'être venue me sauvé, lui dis-je simplement. Je…te remercie de m'avoir accompagné et de ne pas l'avoir laissé m'emmener.

J'avais le regard fixé sur ma tasse, jouant avec mes doigts, n'osant pas le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il avait eu raison, et j'avais eu tort de vouloir partir seule. Même si je me savais capable de me débrouillé seule, je ne l'étais plus à présent.

-Bella…, Edward posait alors sa main sur la mienne et j'osais poser mes yeux sur son doux visage. Comment peux-tu croire que je laisserais qui-compte t'emmener….vous emmener loin. De plus je peux très bien garantir votre sécurité à tous les deux !

-Edward tu ne devrais pas…je ne veux pas…

-Tu auras tes propres gardes du corps Bella, et ce n'est pas discutable ! Me disait Edward en me lâchant la main.

-Mais je ne peux pas…cela va couter une fortune et…

-Je suis une star ne l'oublie pas Bella, et en te protégeant je protège aussi notre enfant donc tu ne peux que être d'accord avec moi, me dit-il.

-D'accord, lui dis-je en me levant. On peut rentrer ?

J'étais assez énerver, je contrôlé vraiment plus rien de ma vie. Volturie gérer ma vie même si il en était inconscient. Je laisserais Edward se charger de notre sécurité, mais cela ne m'enchanté gère, je n'aimais pas ça mais alors pas du tout.


	40. Chapitre 40 Savoir écouté

Et oui déjà la suite, j'ai étais un peu déçu à vrai dire. J'ai publié plusieurs chapitres très vite et peut de reviews alors qu'il a de plus en plus de vue et de personne qui m'ajoute à leurs favoris. Je suis touché mais un petit commentaire me ferait si plaisir, surtout que ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire quand je vois toutes ces publications.

Bref je remercie N'giie pour ça présence constante et ces longs commentaires que j'adores toujours autant (je parie que tu vas adorer ce chapitre) !

Et Kelly, je suis si désolé…j'espère vraiment que tes affaires iront mieux, ton commentaire ma motivée pour poster un nouveau chapitre. Moi aussi, j'écris pour oublier…m'évader de ce monde qui peut parfois être cruelle, je sais bien ce que c'est. Alors si je peux t'aider juste l'espace qu'un chapitre je le ferais avec plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous à bientôt. (J'ai acquérir un nouveau pc peut-être qu'avec celui-ci je ferais moins de faute qui c'est lol) Chapitre cour mais un autre suivras de près !

Chapitre 40

Point de vue d'Edward

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, j'avais pris ma voiture pour ramener Bella chez elle. Durant tout le trajet nous nous étions à peine échanger deux mots, que ce soit dans le jet ou dans la voiture.

Je savais qu'elle avait détesté que je l'accompagne durant son voyage, mais je savais également que j'avais bien fait. Bella s'en n'était rendue compte aussi, si je n'avais pas était là…le FBI me l'aurait enlevé et ça … je ne pouvais le tolérer.

Rien que de savoir qu'ils auraient pu l'emmener loin de moi sans que je le sache… sans moyen de la contacter me m'était hors de moi. J'avais due me retenir pour m'empêcher de frapper cet agent qui avait poser la main sur ma Bella.

Heureusement rien n'était arrivé, elle était là à mes côtés, et ce soir je contacterais les personnes qui s'occuperont de sa sécurité, j'avais déjà passé une bonne partie de mon voyage sur mon ordinateur à sélectionné les meilleurs agents pour ça.

Je n'étais pas un expert, loin de là, je n'étais que musicien moi… mais je connaissais une personne à qui je lui confirais ma vie les yeux fermés. Nahuel était mon garde du corps attitré lors de nos tourné, au fil du temps j'avais appris à le connaître et nous étions devenue ami.

Il faisait partie de l'armée avant d'être garde du corps, je n'ai jamais pu savoir en quoi consistait ses missions, mais je lui faisais confiance. Je sais que ces missions étaient classé top secret et je respectais ça, son passé était derrière lui et c'était un agent très efficace. Nahuel connaissait quelques anciens militaires qui travaillaient maintenant dans la protection de personne célèbre, musicien, comédien, politicien. Je savais que si je faisais appel à lui, il me trouverait quelqu'un de confiance pour Bella.

J'avais déjà ma petite idée sur la personne qui serait parfait pour la protégée comme il se doit. Il avait déjà travaillé pour moi, en remplacement de Nahuel. J'espérer que Kellan soit disponible pour protégé Bella et le bébé, je n'aurais confiance qu'en lui pour ça.

Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec Bella, j'avais envie d'oublier toute ma colère et ma frustration envers elle. Son comportement…elle voulait régler ses problèmes toute seul, sauf qu'elle ne l'était plus. Toutes ses actions avaient un impact sur nous trois, nous n'étions peut-être pas une vrai famille, mais c'était tout comme pour moi. Elle portait mon enfant dans son ventre…notre enfant !

De plus, depuis noël Bella ignorait mes appels, mes messages et faisait tout pour ne pas être seule avec moi. Sa réaction prouvait que je lui étais pas indifférent, Bella ressentait elle aussi cette attirance entre nous, une sorte connexion se faisait quand nous étions ensemble. Mais elle fuyait ses sentiments, elle me fuyait depuis que l'on c'était embrassé le soir de noël.

Et j'étais bien déterminé à ne plus la laisser fuir, de grés ou de force elle entendrait ce que j'ai à lui dire. Bella devait savoir, j'avais besoins qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais pour elle. Nous devions nous laisser une chance, elle devait se laisser une chance d'être heureuse.

Je me garais sur le parking, Bella qui était toujours silencieuse sortait de la voiture assez rapidement se dirigeant vers mon coffre pour prendre sa valise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je en me plaçant devant le coffre de ma voiture lui bloquant l'accès.

-Je prends mes affaires ! Me dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Bien sûr que ça l'était, mais je n'allais pas la laisser porter sa valise, ça me laissait aussi une excuse pour l'accompagné jusqu'à l'appartement.

-Toi tu ne portes rien du tout, je vais m'en charger, lui dis-je en me tournant pour prendre sa valise.

-Mais…Edward je ne suis pas en sucre, toi et ta sœur vous allait pas…

-Rien avoir avec ta grossesse Bella, enfin si mais pas comme tu à l'aire de le penser. Ma mère m'a donnée une éducation peut-être un peu dépassé pour certaines personnes, mais il hors de question que je ne me conduise pas en gentleman avec la future mère de mon enfant. Je vais donc te raccompagner jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans l'appartement…en sécurité.

Bella m'avait regardé les yeux ronds tout au long de mon monologue, je lui fis un petit sourire au coin et je vis ses joues rougir, qu'elle était belle quand elle rougissait ainsi. Elle opinait et commencer à marcher devant moi sans dire un seul mot, me laissant la suivre sa valise en main.

Même de dos cette femme était magnifique, ses cheveux se balançant dans son dos, ses petites fesses bougeant au rythme de ses pas, ses magnifiques jambes…

Je secouais la tête comme pour sortir certaines pensées de mon cerveau, ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'avoir de telle pensé. Son corps m'attirer bien trop, mais je voulais bien plus que son corps, je voulais son cœur et pour cela j'allais devoir être patient.

Arrivé devant la porte Bella déverrouillait et entrer dans l'appartement. Juste avant qu'elle me bloque le passage, je me dépêchais d'entrer moi aussi.

Je regardais vite fais s'il y avait une trace de ma sœur, je ne voyais rien qui prouvait qu'elle était là. Super, personne pour nous déranger cette fois !

Bas oui par ce que à chaque fois que nous étions tous les deux et que…les choses s'emblait s'améliorer, ou prendre une autre direction un membre de ma famille ou nos amis faisait tout capoter en venant s'incruster laissant Bella me fuir. Mais cette fois personne couperait cour à la conversation, personne m'empêcherait de parler à Bella.

Je posé la valise de Bella et me tournais vers elle, qui me regardait sans dire un mot. Je n'avais aucune idée sur comment m'y prendre. A cette instant j'étais terrifié, j'avais horriblement peur qu'elle me rejette. Mais ma détermination ne faiblissez pas, bien au contraire.

J'allais fermer la porte, puis allé rejoindre Bella qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était là debout devant moi prenant appui contre le canapé, tête baisser, caressant son ventre tendrement.

J'aimais tant là voire ainsi, regardant son beau ventre arrondi, caressant avec amour cette magnifique bosse qui habitait notre enfant. Je donnerais tellement pour voir ce spectacle chaque jour de ma vie.

-Tu peux y aller maintenant, je suis en sécurité, me dit-elle doucement, si doucement que je l'avais à peine entendue.

-Non Bella, lui dis-je aussi doucement qu'elle. A mes mots Bella redressait sa tête pour croiser mon regard. Je ne vais pas partir car nous avions besoins de parler tous les deux, repris-je en m'avançant doucement près d'elle.

Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je devais y aller en douceur. Ne pas l'effrayer, juste lui demander de m'écouter.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, me dit-elle assez sèchement en fronçant des sourcils. Bella était diablement sexy quand quelque chose l'embêter et qu'elle refuser d'en parler, ses petits plis qui se formait sur son doux visage…il me fallait toute ma concentration du monde pour ne pas foncer sur ses lèvres là toute suite. J'ai déjà accepté que t'engage un garde du corps je ne vois pas…

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Bella, lui dis-je en me rapprochant encore plus d'elle, son ventre rentrant en contact avec mon torse. Et vue Bella se tendre et grimacer, elle redouter cette conversation, mais elle devait savoir, je devais savoir.

Je souriais en posant délicatement ma main sur son ventre sentant une petite bosse faire son apparition, notre bébé…voilà pourquoi je me bâtais, notre bébé avait droit d'avoir des parents heureux et comblé pour lui.

Je relevé les yeux vers Bella qui je pouvais le voir était perdus.

-Bella…lui dis-je en posant mon autre main sur sa joue. Je sais pourquoi tu me fuis depuis…depuis le soir de noël….

-Je ne te fuis pas, me dit-elle faiblement son regard fixé dans le mien. Je ne pouvais dévier mes yeux, son regard étant si captivant.

-Alors comment tu expliques mon incapacité à te joindre au téléphone, et le faite que tu fasses tout ton possible pour que nous nous retrouvions jamais seule tous les deux ? Lui demandais-je doucement en lui faisant mon petit sourire au coin.

Je pouvais voir le regard de Bella changer, comme si…comme si elle se battait contre elle-même.

-Je…je…je ne peux pas Edward, me dit-elle en se retournant tout d'un coup me tournant le dos.

Maintenant que le sujet avait était lancer, je devais aller jusqu'au bout, pas de machine arrière possible. Je collais mon torse à son dos, portant ma main gauche sur sa taille et de ma main droite repoussant ses beaux cheveux sur le cotés pour pouvoir posé ma joue contre son oreille sentant sa délicieuse odeur de fraise.

Je la serrais tellement fort dans mes bras que je pouvais sentir sa respiration accélérer à mon contact. Et après ça elle ne ressentait rien pour moi hein ? Il ne me fallait pas plus pour poursuivre, sachant très bien que j'avais raison, toutes ses réactions me le prouver.

-Bien sûr que l'on peut Bella, il y a que toi qui t'en empêche ! Je sais que tu es autant attiré par moi que je le suis par toi, laisse-nous une chance. Laisse-toi une chance d'être heureuse ! Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

Bella balançait sa tête de droite à gauche, serrant le rebord du canapé entre ses mains.

\- Le bébé, le danger qui plane au-dessus de ma tête, nous ne pouvons pas…

Je retournais Bella pour pouvoir la regarder, ses yeux était humide ce qui prouvait encore une fois qu'elle luttait contre ses propres sentiments. Je prenais son visage dans mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde bien.

-Le bébé c'est une fausse excuse Bella ! Tu ne crois pas que notre enfant voudrait justement voir ses parents heureux…ensemble ? Quant aux menaces…je l'attends de pieds ferme, on va régler cette histoire Bella ensemble, lui dis-je en la regardant essayant de lui faire passer mes mots dans sa tête pour pas qu'elle doute de mes paroles.

-Mais…, je voyais petit par petit ses défenses tomber, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Un rendez-vous Bella, lui dis-je en plaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Accepte de venir à un rendez-vous avec moi, je te demande juste de m'accorder un seule rendez-vous. Et si vraiment…enfin si tu ne ressens vraiment pas cette étincelle, ce bonheur à mes coté…si vraiment tu ne ressens que de l'amitié envers moi...je te laisserais tranquille. Ne laisse pas cette ordure diriger notre vie Bella !

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, réfléchissant à sa réponse j'embrassais son front avant de m'éloigner d'elle.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse tout de suite. Je t'attendrais, je réserverais au Louna vendredi 20h00. Je commençais à partir quand je me rappelais que nous n'avions pas discuté du garde du corps, je me retournais donc ma main sur la poigné de la porte. Pour ton garde du corps j'attends l'email de l'agent Huley, je lui ai déjà envoyé le nom de la personne qui te conviendrait surement. Je pense que tu auras des nouvelles dans la journée, bonne nuit Bella, lui dis-je avant de fermer la porte et de partir.


	41. Chapitre 41 choix

Me revoilà, je vous l'ai dit que je posterais bientôt le prochain.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont posté un review. Je sais que vous ne savez pas trop quoi me dire et que c'est une raison qui fait que j'ai peut de review. J'aimerais juste savoir si ça plait, et si vous avez des propositions sur la suite. Ça peut me permettre de poster aussi plus vite car des fois je sèche sur des chapitres.

Je tenais à remercier les personnes que je ne peux contacter. Alexandra c'est un vrai plaisir que mon chapitre t'ait plus, c'est vrai que j'ai eu un plaisir à le faire celui-là, leurs relations avancent….

Marie, merci vraiment ton review ma toucher, mais ça fait toujours du bien qu'on me dise ce que pense les personnes qui me lise. C'est vrai je poste mais personne de mon entourage ne le sais, alors un petit com oui ça fait vraiment plaisir, je passe tellement de temps dessus alors… pour ce qui est de leurs couple, vue le passé de Bella et la carrière d'Edward…dans une situation tel qu'elle ne ferions-nous pas comme elle ?

Aller la suite…bonne lecture et oublier pas le petit boutons review !

Chapitre 41

Point de vue de Bella

La soirée était passé à une vitesse folle, je ranger ma valise sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je faisais. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, à lui…Edward et à ce qu'il m'avait dit avant de partir.

Lui et moi…je ne pouvais le croire. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait ressentir de l'attirance envers une personne comme moi ? C'était impossible, il était gentil, à l'écoute, doux, drôle, incroyablement beau, sexy, oh oui diablement sexy.

Je n'avais pas pu lui résister le soir de noël, mes désirs avaient pris le contrôle sur mon corps. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être que l'on devait au moins essayer. J'en pouvais plus de me battre contre mes envies et mes sentiments pour Edward.

Je savais que c'était égoïste de le vouloir auprès de moi, ce serait le mettre en danger. Si Volturis découvrait à quel point cet homme était important pour moi, il le tuerait rien que pour se venger de moi.

J'étais en train de me préparer un pot au feu quand j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir, Alice apparaissait alors dans l'entrer en compagnie de Jasper. Quand elle me vit, elle sautait sur moi, me prenant de court.

-Bell's mais où était-tu ? Edward ma juste envoyé un sms comme quoi tu serais avec lui à Londres. Mais que diable faisaient-vous tous les deux à Londres ? Tu vas bien, Bella mais répond !

Je prenais Alice par les épaules pour la calmer. J'avais complétement oublier de la prévenir, quelle idiote j'avais était. Un seul petit mot sur la table c'était minable, j'aurais due l'appeler.

-Je suis désolé Alice, sa mets sortit de la tête. Je…je suis allé voir Sam…

-Sam du FBI ? Me demandait-elle surprise se reculant légèrement de moi.

-Oui, il a eu des…complications. Le dossier à était rouvert récemment par un nouveau chef du FBI, il s'avère que V…il se rapproche, il a essayé de quitter les Etats-Unis pour aller en France.

-Oh mon dieu, dit Alice horrifié en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui prit la main, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, cela ne servait à rien de s'alarmer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, pour l'instant il n'a pas réussi, le FBI est sur sa trace. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Me demandait-elle sur la défensive. Notre petit lutin ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un petit lutin à ce moment précis…plus un pitbull prés à attaquer dès que on lui autoriserait à le faire.

-Le FBI a voulue m'emmener…, lui dis-je doucement honteuse d'avoir pris un tel risque.

J'avais honte, mais qu'elle idiote j'avais était d'avoir voulue tout gérer seule encore une fois. Si Edward n'était pas venue…

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ils ont peur pour moi, le faite que soi-disant je n'étais pas protégé et que si il arrivait quelque chose je serais livré à moi-même. En plus Sam c'est très bien que je sais tout à fait me défendre…

Bon d'accord j'aurais peut-être pas était en mesure de me défendre mais ça je l'avouerais jamais ! Depuis que j'étais partis du centre dans lequel j'avais pris domicile le temps du procès, j'avais réussi à me débrouiller seul, ne demandant de l'aide à personne. Et j'espérais que ça continue ainsi en arrivant dans cette ville, mais ça c'était avant de rencontrer mes nouveaux amis. Même si je le voulais ils ne me laisseraient jamais faire. Ils sont en quelques sortes une grande famille, se protégeant les uns les autres.

\- Ils n'ont pas tort Bella, dit Jasper derrière Alice en s'avançant. Même une personne surentrainer ne pourrait rien faire contre un malfrat. Je sais que tu penses pouvoir te défendre toute seule mais y a des limites à ce que tu puisses faire, de plus tu es…enfin tu vois quoi !

Jasper me faisait un sourire timide en haussant les épaules, encore une fois mes amis avaient raison. Je ne pouvais plus agir seule à présent, j'avais besoins d'aide pour protéger mon bébé et mes proches.

-Mais il s'est passé quoi alors ? Me demandait de nouveau Alice. Pas que sois pas contente que tu sois revenue hein, mais je ne pense pas que le FBI laisse des témoins important leurs filés entre les doigts.

Je fis un sourire à Alice, si elle savait à quel point ce qu'elle disait était vrai ! Je me retourné à ma cuisine avant que mon repas ne soit trop cuit et surtout immangeable.

-Edward…il a…il a discuté avec le chef du FBI et…j'avalais difficilement me rappelant que demain ou dans quelques jours, je ne serais plus tellement seule.

-Qu'à fait mon frère Bella ? Me demandait Alice en se posant à côté de la cuisinière.

-Il a assuré au FBI qu'il se chargerait lui-même d'engager un garde du corps pour me protéger, bien sur le FBI va enquêter sur la personne choisi avant. Je ne voulais pas mais…enfin tu connais ton frère.

-Waouh, il est accro dit-donc, disait-elle un sourire dans la voix.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant à nouveau, intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oh allé Bella toi et moi savions très bien ce qui s'est passé à noël, me dit-elle un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Je soufflais, oui Alice nous avait vues nous embrasser, et oui elle ne me lâcherait pas avant que je lui avoue quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à lui avouer vue qu'elle nous avait vue de ses propres yeux nous embrasser.

-Alors, me dit-elle en croisant les bras. Tu ressens quelque chose pour mon frère ? Me demandait-elle un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je rougissais complétement face à ses mots.

-Je…il…il m'a invité à un rendez-vous, lui avouais-je.

Alice me surpris en sautillant près de moi, cette fille était complétement folle.

-Quoi ? Genre un rendez-vous rendez-vous ? Un rencard ? Mais c'est génial ! Où ça ? Quand ?

A parament le sujet FBI et garde du corps était bien clos.

-Du calme Alice je n'ai pas encore accepté je…il m'a laissé le choix de refuser. Il sera au Louna vendredi à 20h00.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, faut absolument que t'y alle. Et dire qu'il s'est enfin décidé à se lancer, il en aura mis un temps !

NON, comment elle s'avait ça ? Edward lui avait-il fait part de quoi que ce moi à notre sujet ? Non je ne pouvais pas croire cela, Edward n'était pas du genre à raconter à tout bout de champs nos histoire privée. Si ? Quoi que Alice était sa sœur, il était très proche alors…cela aurait était normal qu'il se confit à elle.

-Comment ?...

-Bell's je le connais par cœur, c'est tout de même mon frère ! Bon il va falloir choisir une robe, avec ton ventre qui s'arrondie de jour en jour cela ne va pas être facile d'en trouver une qu'il talle, je vais devoir la faire moi-même. Tu verras Bella tu seras parfaite ! Me disait une Alice toute excitée sautillant tel un lutin diabolique.

-Mais Alice je n'ai pas pris ma décision encore…je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée…je ne peux pas…je…

D'un coup Alice s'immobilisait devant moi. Son regard me faisait un peu peur. Elle posait ses mains sur mes épaules et me fixait l'air grave.

-Isabella Swan tu ne vas pas faire le coup du lapin à mon frère comme même ? Tu iras Bella crois-moi tu iras, et ça n'engage en rien, c'est juste un diner ma belle. Bon je vais prendre une douche. Nous dit-elle avant de filer dans sa chambre, me laissant seule avec Jasper dans le salon.

Sous l'œil de Jasper je reprenais la cuisson du repas en silence réfléchissant à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. C'était vrai que c'était juste un diner, je risquais quoi au pire ? J'aimais passer du temps avec Edward, sa compagnie m'était tellement agréable.

Si, je savais ce que je risquais, je risqué de justement l'apprécier encore plus, ou encore pire de me laisser aller à mes désirs comme à chaque fois que l'on était juste tous les deux.

Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement…je ne devais pas…être avec Edward…il ne fallait pas. Non il ne fallait pas, se serrait une grosse erreur.

Je m'apprêtais à mettre la table quand Jasper me surprenais en les prenant les assiettes des mains, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que j'en avais oublié sa présence.

-Bella…je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment mes affaires mais…Edward est comme mon frère pour moi et…je crois savoir pourquoi tu le repousse, me dit-il avec un air compatissant sur le visage.

-Je ne le repousse pas je…

-Peut-être que tu t'en rends pas compte, le mot qui serait plus juste serait peut-être fuir hein. Ecoute Alice nous as raconté tout ce qui t'es arrivé, je ne dis pas que je peux comprendre mais…disons que j'ai moi aussi mon lot de malheur. Et je sais une chose Bella…ce n'est pas en t'empêchant de vivre ta vie que tu feras revivre tes parents, ou que la douleur sera plus acceptable. Tu as droit au bonheur, tu as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Jasper me surprenait, nous n'étions pas vraiment proche. C'était quelqu'un d'assez réserver, cela m'étonner d'ailleurs qu'Alice et lui était ensemble. Mais c'était peut-être justement pour ça que ça marché, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre.

-Je…je ne suis pas seule dans l'équation Jasper, lui dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

Jasper me regardait un moment avant de poser une main mon épaule.

-Par ce que tu penses que ton enfant va ressentir quoi quand il verra sa mère triste et malheureuse ? Et cette enfant pourrait très bien avoir ses deux parents heureux ensemble. Je peux te dire en connaissance de cause que la seule chose que désir un enfant c'est le bonheur de ses parents, il ressent tout Bella. Un enfant ce n'est pas simplement une partie de toi et d'Edward, cette enfant auras besoins de ses deux parents heureux, pas des parents luttant contre leurs sentiments respectifs.

Jasper avait en quelque sorte raison mais…

-Et si ça se passe mal entre lui et moi ? Et si…

-Vous êtes adulte Bella, vous ferrez la part des choses, Edward ferras passer le bébé avant tout. Il l'a déjà fait non ? Quand il est parti alors que nous étions en pleine tournée, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant quand il a sue pour ton accident. Malgré la façon dont il a réagi face à l'annonce de ta grossesse, il était prêt à tout abandonné pour vous deux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être à vos côtés.

Je ne disais rien de plus, Jasper avait peut-être raison. Je lutter contre mes sentiments, contre cette attirance envers Edward. Et je me caché derrière des tas d'excuse, mais au font la seule raison pour laquelle je fuyais Edward c'était par peur d'être blesser. Car l'amour, l'amour perdu était l'une des pires douleurs que l'on puisse ressentir.

Nous finissions de mettre le couvert quand Alice arrivait, nous mangeons dans une ambiance détendue. Mais je redouter le moment ou Alice allait me prendre entre quatre yeux une fois Jasper partis.


	42. chapitre 42 Agent Lutz

Merci pour vos reviews, ma fan numéro 1 ma harcelé tous les jours quasiment pour que je poste se chapitre en urgence. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas être la seule à vouloir me tuer après la fin de ce chapitre xd !

Je voulais remercier les non inscris pour leurs reviews qui comme toujours ma touché :

Alexandra merci pour ton review, je sais que tout le monde à hâte de savoir comment ça va se terminer et oui en effet Volturis pourrait débarquer à tout moment, kidnapper Bella ou un de ses proches, pourquoi pas Edward, Alice, Rosalie…bon pour Emmett faudrait vraiment que les kidnappeurs soient bien armés car vue son gabarit je doute qu'il arrive même à l'embarquer dans une camionnette sans accros lol. Moi je n'aime pas quand tout va trop vite, quand j'écris je pense et ressent comme eux, comme des vraies personnes, une vraie histoire, je donne beaucoup de moi et je suis pas quelqu'un qui accorde direct l'amour les sentiments et la confiance dès le premier regard. Mon conjoint peut vous le prouver lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bisous.

Marie comme toujours tes reviews…j'adore, oui moi aussi je vois Alice de cette façon, une Alice calme posée, qui reste dans son coin intimider n'est pas notre Alice. J'espère que la suite te plaira bisous.

Chapitre 42

Point de vue de Bella

Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis notre petit voyage à Londres, j'avais revu une ou deux fois Edward depuis. Une fois pour lors d'un repas avec nos amis respectifs au Rosme't, j'avais un peut redouter cette soirée en vue de notre dernière conversation. Mais à ma grande surprise Edward c'était comporter en véritable ami, ne reparlant pas de son invitation à diner et ne tentant rien à mon encontre.

Nous nous étions jetées quelques regards, et avions parler normalement avec nos amis, cela m'avait fait énormément de bien, juste profiter de la présence de ma nouvelle famille. S'amuser sans penser à demain, pas de pressions rien.

La deuxième fois que je l'avais vue c'était lors de sa visite, il voulait voir où nous y étions au niveaux des cartons et si on avait besoins d'aide. Je m'étais faite gronder plusieurs fois encore par Alice et le futur papa pour avoir porté quelques cartons. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, je détester les regarder bosser. Après tout c'était due à ma grossesse ce déménagement, donc ma faute. Et puis j'avais quasiment fini tous les cartons.

Aujourd'hui nous étions Jeudi, demain c'était le fameux rendez-vous. Je n'avais pas encore donné de réponse à Edward mais ma décision était déjà prise depuis plusieurs jours. J'allais aller à ce rendez-vous, ce n'était qu'un simple diner après tout.

Alice avait repris une robe que j'avais acheté récemment mais qui ne m'allait déjà plus. Mon ventre prenait de plus en plus de place, je me demandais bien quand allait-il s'arrêter de grossir. J'allais devenir une vraie baleine avant la fin de ma grossesse si sa continuer ainsi. Vue qu'Edward n'était pas au courant, j'avais demandé à Alice de tenir sa langue, elle avait été tellement contente que j'accepte de mon propre chef qu'elle m'avait promis de garder le secret.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas que la veille de notre rendez-vous, non aujourd'hui j'allais rencontrer mon garde du corps. Nous y étions, la porte avait sonné ce qui annoncer la fin de ma libérer, une fois que j'aurais ouvert cette porte, je serais plus libre de mes mouvements.

Bien sûr je n'étais plus vraiment seul depuis notre retour, même si Edward pensait que je n'étais pas au courant. J'avais vu son garde du corps passer plusieurs fois devant la fenêtre, ou encore devant le restaurant. Ce n'était pas un hasard, Edward faisait ça pour notre sécurité donc je n'avais rien dit, ça devait le rassurer, tant qu'il était pas présent 24h sur 24, il me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais là c'était différent, tout serait différent une fois cette porte ouverte.

Edward m'avait appelé m'informant que le FBI avait validé la personne qu'Edward avait proposé pour s'occuper de ma sécurité. Et cette personne était en route pour l'appartement, j'aurais aimé qu'Edward sois là mais il avait un important rendez-vous pour son travail et n'avait pas pu se libérer.

Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et allé ouvrir, un homme très imposant se trouvé à la porte. Grand, assez large d'épaule, les cheveux en épis, brun aux yeux bleu. Sa carrure était…waouh, il me faisait un peut penser à Emmett, il pourrait même être son frère.

-Bonjours Mademoiselle Swan, je me présente agent Lutz Kellan. Monsieur Cullen vous as-t-il avertis de ma…visite ? Me demandait-il poliment en présentant sa main devant moi.

J'étais complétement sous le choc, en m'imaginant mon garde du corps, j'imaginé plus un gars genre man in black. Cette homme face à moi était complètement différent, il ne portait ni costume, ni lunette noir. Juste un jeans foncé ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt bleu marine, il portait même de simples baskets. Rien avoir avec le FBI ça c'était clair !

-Euh…oui, entrer lui dis-je en lui serrant la main qui me tender toujours. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas restant au pas de ma porte, je me décaler pour le laisser passer.

L'agent Lutz regardait tout autour de lui comme pour enregistrer les lieux dans lesquels il était. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Pour moi ouvrir son lieu de vie à un inconnu c'est le laisser entrer dans notre vie priver, notre bulle.

-Je peu ? Me demandait-il en me montrant le couloir, j'opinais ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire. Je le suivais comme même, ne sait-on jamais.

Il regardait partout, le couloir, salle de bain, toilette, chambres, il regardait même par la fenêtre. En vue de l'expression de son visage il n'était pas tout à fait ravi des lieux.

-Hum pas terrible, dit-il en revenant vers moi.

Cela m'énerver, mais comment osé-t-il rentrer comme ça, visité l'appartement, et juger les lieux si vite. C'était notre chez nous avec Alice, et j'étais bien triste de quitter cette endroit moi.

-Cette appartement est très bien, je ne vois pas en quoi il ne vous plait pas, lui dis-je énerver que l'on critique mon lieu d'habitation.

L'agent Lutz parut surpris par mon ton.

-Oh excuser moi mademoiselle Swan, votre appartement est très joli, ce n'est pas en quoi je faisais allusion. Je parlais plus niveau…professionnalisme… il n'y as aucune autre sortie à part cette porte, me dit-il en me montrant l'entrer.

-C'est un appartement pas une maison, lui fis-je remarquer en me calmant un peut.

-Oui mais dans certain appartement il y a une échelle de secours au moins sur un côté, ça devient même une obligation hors vous n'avez rien de cela. Au moindre problème sois vous affronter ce qui se passe par l'entrée principale, sois vous sauter par la fenêtre et en vue de la hauteur et de…votre état, je doute que cela soit possible.

Je prenais place sur le canapé et lui indiquait de s'installé.

-Oh…, je pense que de toute manière cette histoire de garde du corps soit inutile. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à faire avec moi. Lui dis-je comprenant maintenant pourquoi il avait voulu voir chaque pièce de l'appartement.

-Monsieur Cullen et le FBI ne semble pas du même avis que vous ! Me dit-il en prenant place à mes côtés.

-Monsieur Cullen est bien trop protecteur envers moi ! Vous êtes donc au courant de toute l'histoire à ce que je vois.

Pourquoi Edward me faisait ça à moi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas cool, je persisté à croire que je serais me défendre seule. Et j'étais persuadé d'avoir semer tellement de fausse piste qu'il serait presque impossible que Volturie me retrouve.

-Il le fallait, pour que je puisse faire mon travail correctement mademoiselle Swan.

-Bella, appelait moi Bella, au vus que l'on va devoir se voir souvent, grimaçais-je.

-Appelais moi Kellan alors, je me ferrais tout petit, vous vous apercevrait à peine de ma présence.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter, soufflais-je en posant la main sur mon ventre me calant dans le canapé. Donc Kellan, comment tout ça va se passer ? Lui demandais-je en redoutant déjà sa réponse.

-Je vais vous donner un émetteur que vous porterez toujours sur vous. C'est une puce GPS, on le met dans un portable, vêtements, bijou, quelque chose que vous portez toujours sur vous. Ensuite je vais poser des caméras dehors pour avoir un œil sur les personnes qui passe près de votre appartement. Je surveillerais les entrer et les sorties. Bien sûr je serais présent toute la journée mais pas la nuit, en cas de problème si vous entendait le moindre bruit inhabituel hésité pas à me contacter. De toute façon j'aurais mes yeux braquer sur les vidéos et ne serait jamais bien loin. Pour toute sortie je dois être avertie avant, bien sûr je vous accompagnerais à chaque fois et serait votre chauffeur.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressembler au vue de l'extérieur mais d'intérieur j'étais pétrifié. Non mais c'était une blague ? Ou était la caméra ? Ce n'était pas possible…ce n'était pas en train de m'arriver à moi, non impossible. C'était un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller et tout ça n'était tout simplement un horrible cauchemar.

-Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ? Me demandait l'agent Lutz en se rapprochant de moi pausant une main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sortir de ma léthargie.

-Je…vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je.

Kellan me regardait compatissant, et je pu voir dans son regard qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Mais dans quoi je m'étais encore fourré ?

-Non mademoiselle je n'oserais pas. Votre sécurité n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie pour moi.

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écrouler. Ma vie allait devenir un véritable enfer…

-Vous faites ça avec tout le monde ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non je tien mes directives d'Agent Hurley du FBI en accord avec monsieur Cullen.

Edward…non il savait à quel point je pouvais détester être surveillé 24h/24h. Il savait à quel point je détesté l'idée d'avoir un garde du corps me suivant partout. Comment il avait pu donner sans accord, sans me demander mon avis à moi, la principale concerner.

Je commençais à avoir la tête qui me tournée avec toutes ses histoires. Je m'agrippais au tissu du canapé sentant la nausée me prendre, je ne me sentais pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout.

Point de vue de Kellan

Mince je suis sensé faire quoi moi maintenant, je ne suis pas médecin mais garde du corps. Cette jeune demoiselle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, son teint a blanchi d'un coup et elle se tient la tête entre les mains.

Je n'ai pas était formé à ça moi, d'ailleurs j'espère vraiment qu'elle n'accoucherait pas en ma présence. Ça me fou une trouille bleue moi les accouchements ! Je m'approche doucement de ma protégée, posant une nouvelle fois ma main sur son épaule.

-Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? Lui demandais-je, mais rien pas de réaction, je m'accroupie devant elle, essayant de croiser son regard mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle ne me voit plus. Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je me relève réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais faire, j'allais comme même pas lui donner une gifle…dans mon bataillon je n'aurais pas hésité, mais là c'était différent c'est tout de même ma protégée. De plus cette demoiselle est enceinte, jamais je ne pourrais gifler une femme enceinte.

Prenant mon portable en main je m'éloigne un peu, ne voulant pas inquiéter plus cette demoiselle, ne valait mieux ne pas empirer son état.

Je tapais la lettre C et trouvait le correspondant que je cherchais Edward Cullen, il m'avait demandé de l'appelé si quoi que ce soit arrivé à Isabella Swan.

J'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne décroche.

-Oui, me dit-il.

-Edward, c'est Kellan.

-Oui je sais vieux ton nom s'affiche sur mon téléphone, me disait-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie. Tout se passe bien ? Tu es bien avec Bella ?

-Oui…enfin je pense que tu devrais venir…, lui dis-je en me tournant vers Bella pour la voir dans la même position que tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi ?

-On parlait…je lui expliqué mon rôle, comment ça allé ce passé puis elle a…

-Kellan est-ce que Bella va bien ? Me demandait-il inquiet. Et il pouvait l'être, moi je l'étais en tout cas, j'aurais dû faire des études de médecines en plus…si j'avais sue !

-Physiquement oui, elle est comme en état de choc j'ai l'impression. Tu veux que je l'emmène à l'hôpital ? Lui demandais-je ne savant vraiment pas comment agir dans un cas comme celui-là.

-Non pas la peine, j'arrive, me dit-il avant de raccroché.

Mais dans quoi m'étais-je fourré, j'étais là pour assurer sa sécurité pas jouer les médecins ou je ne sais pas quoi encore. J'avais déjà travaillé pour Edward Cullen, nous nous étions d'ailleurs rapproché, je ne le considérer pas comme un ami, mais comme une bonne connaissance.

Alors quand il m'a proposé ce boulot, protégé une demoiselle, une femme qui avait témoigné contre le plus grand malfrat des États-Unis, je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant. J'avais ensuite lue son dossier, et son histoire m'avait touché. Bien sûr Edward m'avait dit qu'elle était enceinte de lui et qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre que moi pour les protégés.

J'avais donc fini par accepté, ce qui me gêné dans cette histoire ce n'était pas le danger que courrait cette fille, non l'adrénaline que me procurer de genre de mission me plaisait. Mais le faite qu'elle soit enceinte me paniquait totalement.

Je revenais auprès de Bella essayant de la faire réagir mais les seuls mots qui sortait de sa bouche était « non pas possible, ils se foutent de moi, hors de question ».

J'étais quasiment sûr que c'était en rapport avec mon récit de tout ce qui allait être fait pour sa sécurité. J'étais assis à ses côtés essayant de la faire sortir de son état sans la brusquer.

Quand enfin, elle levait les yeux vers moi. Ouf, je n'étais pas si nul en fin de compte.

-Dite moi que c'est une plaisanterie, s'il vous plait, me dit-elle avec de petit yeux son visage reprenant des couleurs ses mains encadrant son ventre rond.

-Ecouté j'ai parlé avec le FBI et lue votre dossier, je connais aussi monsieur Cullen depuis pas mal de temps et on en a aussi parlé. Ce que vous avez fait…vous avez tout mon respect mademoiselle Swan…

-Bella, me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Bella, répétais-je. Mais vous devez vous rendre compte que tant qu'il sera libre, vous êtes réellement en danger, vous et votre bébé…

-j'ai toujours sue me protéger, me coupait-elle.

-Pour l'instant, mais je ne pense pas que vous souhaité prendre le risque de mettre en danger votre enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrait brutalement, je me levais prêt à défendre Bella contre toute attaque éventuelle, mais en voyant Edward franchir l'appartement je me détendais.

-Bella, Bella tu vas bien ? C'est le bébé ? Lui demandait Edward inquiet se précipitant vers Bella.

Je voyais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écouler le visage de Bella se durcir en voyant Edward. Houlà je suis sensé protégé qui moi, Bella ou Edward ?

-Le bébé va bien, par contre je ne dirais pas la même chose te concernant. Lui dit-elle durement.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Bella se lever faisant face à Edward, les points serrer. Si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je n'aurais pas aimé être Edward.

-Tu crois que simplement par ce que je t'ai autorisé à te charger de notre sécurité tu peux me séquestrer ainsi ? Monsieur qui est présent ma clairement expliquer ce qu'il allait faire, ce que toi et le FBI avait prévue pour moi. Mais bon dieu Edward est-tu devenue fou ? Surveillance caméras, surveillance 24h/24h, pourquoi pas des micros pendant que t'y es ? Même dans une prison ce n'est pas aussi sécurisé ! C'est quoi au juste ton putain de plan hein ? Me rendre folle ? Me privée de toute liberté soit disant pour ma sécurité ?

J'avais voulue lui dire que des micros serait en effet peut être utilisé mais en vue de son regard noir et du ton de sa voix, qu'il ne fallait pas que j'attire l'attention. Edward m'avait parler de l'entêtement de Bella, mais là…elle avait un sacré caractère la demoiselle.

-Bella je…

Le pauvre Edward, je le plaignais bien. De nature Bella devait être quelqu'un qui ne se laisser pas marché sur les pieds, cela se voyait. Mais enceinte c'était une bombe à retardement. En voyant Edward s'écrasé comme un petit animal sans défense je laissais échapper un léger rire de mes lèvres. Cette fille le tenait, je n'avais jamais vue Edward ainsi.

-Non tu rien du tout, je t'ai fait confiance pour…Aie, dit-elle son visage montrant sa douleur, en se pliant légèrement touchant son ventre.

-Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ? Lui dit Edward en s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider, mais elle le repoussait bien vite mettant sa main libre devant elle.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS, JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER ! Lui hurlait-elle. Quant à moi je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je intervenir ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Disait une voix féminine derrière nous. Je me retournais pour voir Alice, la sœur d'Edward.

-Outch, fit Bella en se pliant encore plus, prenant appui sur le canapé. Elle était prête à tomber quand Edward et moi là rattrapions en même temps. NE ME TOUCHE PAS, lui criait-elle en le repoussant encore une fois.

-Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal où ? Demandait Alice se précipitant vers nous, alors que j'aidais Bella à s'assoir sur le canapé, Edward à quelques pas de nous.

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est le bébé…, lui disait alors Bella en se calment face à Alice.

-Tu penses que c'est des contactions Bella ? Demandait Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi, lui dit-elle en le regardant d'un œil noir. Personnellement à cette instant j'aurais était lui, je serais partie en courant.

-Je vais appeler mon père, on va t'amener à l'hôpital, lui dit-il sans lui donner son avis en sortant de l'appartement.

Je regardais Alice, elle opinait en croisant mon regard et je portais Bella jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward. Cette dernière me pinçant au passage sous la douleur. Je sais pas pourquoi mais cette mission…j'avais bien l'impression quel ne serait pas comme les autres.


	43. Chapitre 43 L'hopital

Merci pour tous vos reviews comme vous le voyez aujourd'hui c'est la fête poste deux chapitres de mes 2 fics !

Merci à Marie, je sais que tu veux me tuer mais tu vois je mets la suite rapidement comme ça je me fais un peu pardonner lol. Meri vraiment tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir et me booste à écrire.

Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture bisous à très vite !

Chapitre 43

Point de vue d'Edward

Mais quel con…quel con, quel con ! Mais comment…pourquoi j'étais aussi con ? J'aurais dû savoir tout ça, j'aurais dû me douter que Bella…elle avait déjà eu du mal à accepter mon aide pour sa protection, enfin leurs protections. J'aurais due en discuter avec elle avant de passé cette appel au FBI, j'avais fait les choses dans son dos. Du moins ça devait être comme ça que Bella le prenait.

Sauf que ce n'était pas cela, j'avais était déborder. Azazel m'avait demandé de venir au studio pour travailler sur plusieurs nouvelles chansons. Il y avait aussi la maison à finir, ça n'en finissait pas, et tout devait être prêts pour fin de la semaine prochaine.

Je n'avais même pas pu être là pour présenter Kellan à Bella, elle m'en avait pas voulue mais moi si, je n'avais même pas pris le temps de passer la voir pour parler de sa protection, je m'en voulais de pas prendre du temps pour elle.

Et maintenant si elle était dans ce lit d'hôpital, si elle avait eu ses contractions c'était de MA faute. Si Bella perdait le bébé sa serait de MA faute, jamais elle me le pardonnerait et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Comment j'avais pu être si nul avec Bella ? Je devais la protéger et à la place je l'envoyé à l'hôpital. Mais quel crétin ! Je me tapais la tête contre le mur assez fort pour avoir mal. Mais la douleur m'importais peut face à la douleur de la perte de notre bébé.

Depuis que Bella était arrivé à l'hôpital je n'avais pas bougé, j'avais pas pu franchir la porte de sa chambre, je ne pouvais pas aller à ces cotés et ça me tué.

Je voulais là soutenir, lui tenir la main pendant que l'on l'examiner, que l'on se soutienne l'un et l'autre mais Bella ne voulait pas de moi. Elle n'avait même pas voulu que je m'approche d'elle, alors j'étais rester juste à côtés, assis par terre contre le mur. Les gens passaient devant moi me regardant comme si j'étais fou, mais je m'en fichais royalement. Tout ce qui compter à mes yeux était Bella et le bébé.

Cela faisait des heures que j'étais assis là, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne voulais pas bouger d'ici tant que Bella ne sortirait pas de cette chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas les perdre…non, Bella et le bébé était devenue si important pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas les perdre, impossible…

Je me tapais encore et encore la tête contre le mur, mes mains serrant mes cuisses à m'en faire mal.

-Tu va finir par faire un trou dans ce pauvre mur, entendais-je la personne qui glissait le long du mur à mes côtés, cette voix je la connaissais. Pas besoins d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett.

-M'en fiche, lui dis-je simplement.

Comme si ce mur pouvait compter plus que Bella ! Je détruirais tous les murs de cette hôpital si ça pouvait faire que Bella et le bébé ne court aucun danger.

-Ta beau être une star destruction d'un lieu public sa peut te couter chère, me disait-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

J'haussais les épaules, même si je savais qu'Emmett faisait ça pour me sortir de cette hôpital en me remontant le moral, je n'étais pas d'humeur. J'avais besoins d'une seule chose pour ça…enfin non deux, Bella et le bébé.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage comme pour effacé toute la tension que je ressentais depuis que j'avais reçu l'appel de Kellan.

-Des nouvelles ? Me demandait Emmett parlant à nouveau.

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux et le regardait, il avait le visage triste. Emmett n'était jamais triste, du moins il le montrait pas. Je lui faisais non de la tête en soufflant.

-Tu devrait peut-être…

-Non Emmett, je rentrerais dans cette chambre quand Bella voudras de moi pas avant. Je lui ai fait assez de mal comme ça, soufflais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Mais que faisait mon père ? Si au moins une personne pouvait nous en dire plus c'était lui non ? J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures et des heures que les dernières infirmières était passé voir Bella.

C'est en sentant Emmett se lever que je relevais les yeux, et ce que je vis me foudroyait sur place. Mon père, mon père était là face à moi, le visage triste et fermer. J'allais enfin savoir !

Point de vue de Bella

Trois heures que j'attendais dans ce lit d'hôpital, trois heures et personne n'était venue me dire ce qui se passait avec le bébé. D'après ce que le médecin m'avait dit c'était bien des contractions que j'avais ressentie, il m'avait fait une transfusion, prise de sang, examen vaginal, échographie mais on ne m'avait rien dit de plus et là j'étais en total panique.

Si je perdais le bébé je…non je ne pourrais plus continuer, je caressais mon ventre essayant de transmettre à mon bébé tout mon amour pour qu'il reste bien au chaud. De plus depuis le début des contractions je ne l'avais pas sentie une fois bouger.

Il ne pouvait pas, je…je ne pouvais pas le perdre, ce petit ange avait changé ma vie. Je ne l'avais jamais pris dans mes bras, mais je l'aimais déjà temps, c'était devenue ma raison de vivre.

Une larme coulais sur ma joue silencieusement, je ne prenais même pas le peine de l'essuyer. A quoi cela servirais si je perdais mon unique raison de vivre ?

Puis je pensais à Edward il était devenue si important pour moi, je m'en voulais à présent de lui avoir crié dessus comme je l'avais fait. Il voulait simplement nous protéger, moi et le bébé. Mais d'un autre coté il aurait dû m'avertir de ce qui allait se passé et aussi me demander mon avis, il s'agissait tout de même de ma vie.

Depuis qu'il était sortie de l'appartement je ne lui avais pas reparlé, il nous avait juste conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital, et devant l'entrer son père nous attendait déjà, depuis ce moment-là je ne l'avais pas revue.

Il était surement partie, il devait être chez ses parents à cet instant. J'aurais pourtant aimé qu'il soit là, si je dois perdre notre enfant, j'aurais besoins de lui. Seulement lui me comprendrait, j'avais besoins d'Edward.

-Coucou ma belle, ça va mieux ? Demandait Alice en entrant dans la chambre que j'occupais sans frapper.

Je me relevais un peu sur le lit d'hôpital. La dernière infirmière m'avait installé des oreillers dans mon dos ainsi que relever à l'aide d'une télécommande le dossier pour que je sois plus allaise.

-Oui je sens plus de contraction, lui dis-je. Mais…j'ai peur Alice personne n'est venue me voir pour me dire ce qui se passe et le bébé ne bouge toujours pas. Et si…si le bébé….

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, pas de pensée négatif d'accord. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, et puis si c'était aussi grave tu penses pas qu'un médecin serait venue te voir ?

-Si mais…

Alice prenait place à mes côtés me serrant la main.

-Pas de mais, tu c'est les urgences sont à craqué à l'instant. Y a eu un accident de la route, y a eu pas mal de blesser d'après ce que je sais mais heureusement aucun mort jusque-là, donc c'est normal que personne ne soit venue tu sais. Tu as vue des infirmières au moins ?

-Oui, elles mon fait une échographie, une prise de sang, une d'elles ma regarder mon col, c'est d'ailleurs la seule qui m'a dit qu'il était fermé et que c'était rassurant.

-Tu vois, me dit Alice en souriant de nouveau.

Je baisais la tête, Alice avait peut-être raison. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi mon bébé n'avait toujours pas bougé ?

Je me demandais si Alice avait vue Edward, peut-être qu'elle lui donnait des nouvelles de temps en temps ?

-Et heu…Edward il…il est partis ? Lui demandais-je connaissant déjà la réponse. Mais j'avais besoins de savoir, au fond de moi j'espérer qu'il était resté malgré tout.

-Edward ? Tu rigole ? Il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que l'on t'a amené dans cette chambre, il est avachi par terre à côtés de la porte. Je lui ai bien dit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez mes parents mais monsieur tête de mule refuse de quitter l'hôpital sans toi.

Je fus surpris de ce que me disait Alice. Edward était rester tout ce temps près de moi ? Il n'était pas reparti malgré la façon dont je lui avais parler ? Je m'en voulais encore plus !

-Bella, soupirait Alice en posant sa main sur la mienne ce qui me fis relever la tête pour la regarder. Edward est peut-être un peu maladroit dans ses actes ou dans ses paroles mais…tout ce qu'il fait c'est pour vous protégé, il tient beaucoup à toi tu sais. Certes il aurait dû en parler avec toi mais…il veut juste faire ce qui est le mieux pour vous deux.

Cette fille lie dans les pensées ou quoi ?

-Comment…

-Pendant que les médecins s'occupaient de toi mon frère…je te jure que je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un telle état Bella. Il m'a fait presque peur tu sais ! Alors pour le calmer je lui ai demander de tout me raconter, on a parlé un long moment. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il agresse presque une pauvre infirmière pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

-J'ai…j'ai était horrible avec lui Alice…, lui dis-je honteuse de mon comportement envers lui.

-Hey, tu avais tes raisons d'accord, personne n'est parfait Bella et encore moins mon frère.

Alice me fit un sourire rassurant que je lui rendis mais bien moins éclatant que le siens. L'instant d'après Carlisle entrait dans la chambre.

-Bella je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant attendre. Tu te sens mieux ? Me demandait Carlisle en fermant la porte derrière lui et en venant près de moi.

-Oui mais Carlisle vous pouvez me dire si le bébé va bien ? On ne m'a rien dit depuis mon arrivé et je…

-Personne n'est venue ? Me demandait-il surpris.

-Non à part des infirmières pour les examens, mais elles mon rien dit. Seul l'infirmière qui ma regarder mon col m'a dit qu'il était bien fermé.

-Oh je suis désolé, je vais chercher ton dossier. J'opinais et me tourné vers Alice.

-Alice peux-tu demander à Edward d'entrer s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, me disait-elle avant de partir le chercher.

J'entendais des voix de mon lit, de là ou j'étais, je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir ce qui se disait. La porte s'ouvrait enfin sur Alice et Edward. Je n'osais pas le regarder, mais je devais m'excuser, Edward ne devrait jamais être mis à part. Cette enfant que je porte en moi, c'est aussi son enfant, il a autant le droit d'être là que moi. Enfin moi je n'avais pas vraiment le choix vu que notre bébé grandissait en moi.

-Salut, me dit-il doucement.

Je relever la tête en entendant le son de sa voix. Qui malgré la situation me rassurer.

-Salut, merci d'être resté. Lui dis-je timidement.

-Pourquoi voudrait-tu que je sois partie ? Me demandait-il en en grimaçant s'approchant doucement du lit.

Nos regards se lié et je ne voyais plus que lui, il s'approchait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout à mes côtés. Ses yeux quittés alors les miens pour se poser sur mon ventre bien rond maintenant. Il posait doucement sa main dessus dessinant des formes imaginaires de ses longs doigts. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas sa main, c'était un geste si beau pour moi. Edward aimait déjà ce bébé, je le voyais à chaque fois qui touché ma boss. Son regard…quand il regarder mon ventre, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la façon dont il le regardait c'était si…non je ne trouvais aucun mot pour désigner cette émottions qui émaner de lui.

Carlisle entrait dans la chambre, Edward c'était retourner vers son père délaissant mon ventre mais restant toujours à mes côtés.

-Alors voyons voir, dit-il en regardant mon dossier. Hum…oh…dit-il en souriant.

-Papa, le suppliais presque Edward. Je glissais ma main dans celle d'Edward, j'avais besoins de soutiens et je crois que lui aussi. Edward comme moi avait besoins d'une bonne nouvelle, il ne fit aucun commentaire à mon geste, ni la retirait on avait juste besoins de l'autre pour affronter le verdict.

Carlisle relevait les yeux vers nous, puis vers nos mains jointe Edward et moi, en émettant un petit sourire tout en se reconcentrant sur mon dossier.

-Oui désolé, Bella et le bébé vont bien ! Ce qui nous fîmes poussé un soupir de soulagement en entendant Carlisle. Bella c'était bien des contractions que tu as eu, mais elle on était stopper. Cela arrive lors de certaine grossesse, soit ce n'est rien de méchant…sans conséquences pour le bébé dans ce cas tu pourras continuer tes activités normalement soit…c'est un avertissement. Tu es as plus de cinq mois de grossesse donc ce n'est pas le moment d'accouché. Je pense plus à un excès d'émotions mais tu vas devoir te ménager, évité toute formes de stresse, émotions trop forte d'accord ?

-Tu veut dire que si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à stopper les contractions Bella aurait accouché ? Demandé Edward à son père en serrant un peu plus ma main.

-C'est bien possible mon fils.

-Mais…elle en es qu'a cinq moi ! C'est bien trop tôt.

Carlisle prenait place sur le fauteuil près du lit en nous regardant tous les deux.

-Bella y a-t-il eu un facteur de stresse important ces derniers jours ? Me demandait Carlisle.

Je regardais Edward puis son père ne savant pas quoi dire me tassant dans mon lit, c'était assez…gênant.

-On c'est disputer avant que Bella commence à ressentir les contractions, dit Edward en baissant les yeux et en relâchant ma main.

Je pouvais voir qu'il s'en voulait, il penser que tout ça c'était sa faute, mais il avait tort.

-Je vois, Bella ta tension fait du yoyo alors faut éviter tout sorte de stresse d'accord, et tout sorte d'énervement par la même occasion. Si je peux vous donner un conseille, parlé vous, rien ne vaut la communication. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas un couple mais vous avez une relations en tant que futur parents de ce petit bébé, donc c'est tout comme. Edward méninge là si tu ne veux pas qu'elle accouche avant le terme.

Edward opinait silencieusement, moi je savais plus où me mettre. Carlisle s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retournait vers nous un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir le sexe du bébé ? nous demandé-t-il son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

-Nous n'avions pas encore fait l'échographie du cinquième mois, on avait rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Mais on a changé d'avis on veut savoir, lui dis-je.

-Moi je le sais déjà, nous dit-il un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-Une échographie à était faite, j'avais déjà ma petite idée mais là j'en suis sûr. Vous voulez savoir ? Nous demandait Carlisle en montrant le dossier dans ses mains.

Je regardais Edward qui avait le regard pétillant, nos regards se croisait et j'opinais. Moi aussi j'étais presser de savoir.

-Crache le morceau papa !

-Félicitations vous allait avoir un garçon, nous dit-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Je n'y croyais pas, un petit garçon, je portais en moi un fils. Notre fils, je planais à mille lieues de là quand Carlisle me prenait à son tour dans ses bras.

-Un fils, dis-je en caressant mon ventre en regardant Edward une fois que Carlisle met lâcher. Une larme coulait sur ma joue. Edward l'essuyait doucement du revers de sa main.

-Oui Bella on vas avoir un petit gars, notre petit gars.

-Je vais vous laisser, nous dit Carlisle en sortant, mais je n'y faisais plus attention je ne voyais encore qu'Edward.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, Edward était maintenant assis à mes côtés son regard accroché au mien, et on ne disait rien nous regardant seulement, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre à l'écart, devant le fait accomplie. Cela te concerne toi, j'aurais dû venir t'en parler avant de discuter avec le FBI et Kellan.

-Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc Edward. Je suis autant fautif que toi, je pourrais bien te dire que c'était les hormones mais…c'était tout simplement moi. Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle sur tout, et là il s'agit de ma vie. Mais pas seulement la mienne, celle de notre enfant. Je ne suis plus seule, faut que j'apprenne à partager les décisions prise pour le bébé, je ne suis plus seule à décider maintenant.

-Je veut juste vous savoir tous les deux en sécurité, me disait-il avec tant de vulnérabilité dans son regard.

-A partir de maintenant nous prenions aucun engagement sans en avoir parler ensemble, d'accord ? Lui dis-je.

-Ça me va, me dit-il en me souriant.

Ce sourire, oh que j'aimais son sourire. Oui j'allais nous donner une chance, après tout ce qui c'était passé entre nous, après tout ce que je lui avais dit Edward était toujours là. Alors il mérité que je lui donne une chance, et peut-être que nous pourrions…être heureux tous les 3.

Peut-être que si nous étions rencontrés différemment…peut-être que nous serions déjà ensemble, je devais au moins essayé. Jasper avait raison la seule personne qui m'empêcher d'être heureuse c'était moi et moi seule.


	44. Chapitre 44 sortir vite

Chapitre 44

Merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews, chapitre court mais obligé en vue du suivant bonne lecture à tous !

Je remercie ma lectrice et harceleuse pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, je t'adore miss !

Point de vue d'Edward

Un fils, j'allais être papa d'un petit garçon. Je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage, rêvant d'un visage d'ange. Avoir un garçon me rassurais tout de même, avec une fille je l'aurais sans doute surprotégé, ne laissant aucun garçon l'approché. Mais avec un garçon c'était plus facile je pense, il faudrait juste que je lui apprenne les mêmes valeurs que m'avaient transmises mes parents.

J'étais resté prés de Bella refusant de partir de cette chambre tant qu'elle serait hospitalisée, mon père avait réussi à me faire accepter par ses collègues. J'avais même eu le droit d'avoir un lit d'appoint à côté d'elle.

Le lendemain je m'étais réveillé en entendant des voix dans la chambre, en ouvrant les yeux je vis une infirmière parler à Bella.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais en parler au docteur Cullen, c'est lui qui a repris votre dossier. Reposez-vous maintenant, lui disait-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me relevais doucement en me passant les mains sur mon visage pour me réveiller.

-Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandais-je en me frottant les yeux.

-Rien, tu peux te rendormir Edward, tout va bien.

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne me disait pas la vérité. Cette femme avait des tas de qualité mais savoir mentir n'en faisait pas partie.

-Dit moi, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Bella soufflait un grand coup avant de me regarder et de céder.

-J'ai juste demandé quand est-ce que je sortirais de cet endroit….

-Bella…la sermonnais-je, tu as eu des contractions, tu ne peux pas sortir reprendre ta vie comme avant. Il va falloir te ménager, rien de mieux qu'un hôpital pour ça !

-je déteste les hôpitaux, me dit-elle croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en boudant telle une enfant capricieuse ce qui me fit rire, mais je me reprenais bien vite voyant le regard noir qu'elle me lançait.

-Pour notre fils Bella, juste quelques jours…

-Bonjours vous deux, dit mon père en entrant sans frappé.

-Bonjours papa, je me levais pour lui faire la bise.

Bella voulait faire de même mais je la stoppais.

-Veux-tu rester sagement assise au moins le temps que mon père nous dit si oui ou non tu vas être alité, hum ?

Cette fille était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester deux minutes sans bouger, pire qu'une enfant.

-Oui…papa, me dit-elle en me tirant la langue. Quand je disais qu'elle était pire qu'une enfant !

Je me retournais vers mon père qui riait à nos dépens. Il reprenait vite son sérieux quand il vit que j'étais très sérieux.

-L'infirmière m'a dit que tu voulais déjà nous quitter Bella ? lui demandait-il en se tournant vers ma belle.

-Je veut juste…me reposer chez moi. Lui disait-elle en lui faisant une tête de chien battu, je souriais intérieurement, si elle pensait duper mon père ainsi elle se trompait. On parle de l'homme qui à élever Alice Cullen là !

-Te reposer hum ! Lui disait mon père en rigolant sachant très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

Bella s'enfonçait dans le lit d'hôpital croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Papa quelle sont les nouvelles ? Lui demandais-je me recentrant sur le sujet qui nous intéressait tous.

-Eh bien les résultats sont plutôt bons, nous avons arrêté la transfusion tôt ce matin. Donc si Bella n'a pas de contraction d'ici ce soir nous la relâcherons demain dans la journée. Bella soupirait de soulagement je crois. Par contre pas d'effort, tu ne portes rien de lourd, prend quelques jours de repos. Et je compte sur toi pour lui éviter tout stresse Edward, me dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Comme si j'allais là laisser faire quoi que ce soit ! A partir de maintenant l'ordre du jour sera repos, repos, repos. Et si je devais l'attacher je le ferais, je ne risquerais plus de la perdre elle et le bébé.

-Bien sûr papa, je vais passer quelque temps dans mon ancienne chambre, dis-je à mon père bien décidé à garder l'œil sur Bella, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle me détesterait sûrement pour ça mais…j'en prenais le risque.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Me demandait Bella surprise.

-Pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise, lui dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Edward, vous aller bientôt déménager ou ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite ? Me demandait mon père coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Bella qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

-Dans une ou deux semaines grand max pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas quel rapport le déménagement avait avec l'état de santé de Bella.

-Bella je t'interdis formellement de participer à ce déménagement, tu peux remplir les cartons, les vider, tout cela en restant assise du moins pour les deux semaines à venir, mais en rien les porter. Suis-je clair ? Lui disait mon père sévèrement, j'avais l'impression qu'il nous parlait à Alice ou à moi.

Il n'utilisait ce ton qu'avec ses propres enfants, ce qui voulait dire qu'il reconnaissait Bella comme ça propre fille, j'en étais plus qu'heureux, qu'il accepte Bella au sein de notre famille.

-Mais…voulait protester Bella auprès de mon père, mais ensuite elle baissait les yeux et opinait. C'était pour le bien du bébé, et sa Bella le savait.

Suite à notre conversation mon père nous avait laissés seules, j'avais été prendre une douche et j'avais aidé Bella à se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain, je savais qu'elle n'était pas enchantée que je l'aide ainsi mais elle ne disait rien à ce sujet se laissant faire sans raller une seule fois. Une première pour elle ! Bien sûr je l'avais ensuite laissé se laver seule, j'aurais bien…mais non ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir de telle penser à son égard.

Une fois Bella sortie je posais mes yeux sur elle, prêt à la ramener dans son lit, mais en voyant la façon qu'elle était habillée, je restais immobile sans pouvoir quitter des yeux l'ange face à moi.

-Tu…tu es sublime Bella, lui dis-je en remontant mon regard vers son visage, ses joues viraient au rouge et Bella baissait les yeux. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'aider à se remettre au lit, même si au fond, je savais qu'elle était capable d'y aller seul. Mais Bella…tu aurais dû remettre la chemise d'hôpital !

-L'infirmière m'a dit que c'était bon, me disait-elle sans me regarder.

Je raccompagnais Bella qui ne se couchait pas sur le lit, elle était assise sur le bord du lit balançant ses jambes dans le vide, puis son regard remontait vers moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je restais là face à Bella qui était bien trop magnifique pour être dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Je…je voulais me faire jolie pour…pour notre rendez-vous, me disait-elle timidement.

-Oh, réalisais-je en me rappelant que c'était aujourd'hui.

Comment avais-je pu oublier que c'était ce soir notre rendez-vous ?

-Bella tu ne sortiras pas avant demain et…attend-tu…tu avais l'intention de venir ? Lui demandais-je surpris, moi qui pensais qu'elle me poserait un lapin !

-Oui Edward…je…j'avais pris ma décision depuis quelques jours déjà avant de…enfin tu vois. Me disait-elle en me montrant la chambre de la main. Je me disais que…on pourrait peut-être…

-Bella nous n'allons pas avoir notre premier rendez-vous dans un hôpital, lui dis-je en prenant place à ses côtés tout en caressant sa joue de mon pouce. Je veux t'offrir une vraie soirée dans un vrai restaurant, tu vaux bien plus qu'un dîner dans la cafétéria d'un hôpital. Quand tu iras mieux je t'inviterais à nouveau je te le promets, lui dis-je en-là regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était déçue. Avait-elle changé d'avis sur nous deux ? Voulait-elle nous donner une chance ? Je l'espérais tellement, Bella était tellement importante pour moi, savoir qu'elle avait voulu venir dîner en tête à tête avec moi me remplissait de bonheur.


	45. Chapitre 45 le retour à la maison

Merci pour vos reviews ils me touchent tous ! Marie j'adore que tu adore lol, je sais c'est long mais ce n'est pas ma faute c'est Ed et Bell's qui sont difficile grrr. Désolé si c'est plus long entre chaque poste mais maintenant je fais corriger mes chapitres et après les revois donc c'est plus long. Merci à ma fan numéro one pour la correction.

Bonne lecture à tous, n'oublier pas de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimez !

Chapitre 45

Point de vue de Bella

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer ici, cela faisait seulement trois jours que j'étais à l'hôpital et j'en pouvais déjà plus. J'étais sûr qu'Edward avait utilisé sa relation avec son père pour me garder plus longtemps.

J'avais décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de sortir de cet hôpital de malheur, et ça même contre l'avis des docs, je n'étais plus sous médicaments depuis 2 jours et aucune contraction à l'horizon, donc aucune raison de rester une minute de plus ici.

Je me levais et préparais mes affaires qu'Alice m'avait ramené lorsque Carlisle avait décidé de me garder un peu plus longtemps.

J'étais en train de mettre mes chaussures quand je vis Edward passer la porte de la chambre un bouquet de fleurs à la main, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? Me demandait-il son sourire disparaissant en détaillant ma tenue.

-Je rentre chez moi, lui dis-je sans le regarder.

-Mais…mon père ne m'a rien dit sur une qu'elle compte sortie…

-Normal il n'est pas au courant, écoute Edward j'ai plus de contraction donc je peux rentrer. Et ne joue pas de ta relation avec ton père pour qu'il me garde encore davantage, lui dis-je en le menaçant de mon petit doigt.

-Mais…

-Non, pas de mais, maintenant je vais appeler un taxi et….

-Tien je vois que tu es déjà prête, disait une voix derrière Edward que je reconnaissais étant celle de Carlisle.

Automatiquement je baisais la tête honteuse, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Carlisle m'intimidait toujours autant. Je m'en voulais d'avoir voulu partir sans lui avoir parlé avant, je ne voulais pas partir telle une voleuse. J'avais ce besoin de bien m'entendre avec les parents d'Edward, je ne voulais pas que Carlisle pense que j'en avais rien à faire de son avis, bien au contraire.

-Carlisle je…, lui dis-je en relevant la tête pour le voir sourire.

-Tu veut sortir, je l'avais deviné Bella, me disait-il en montrant mes affaires prêtes sur le lit. Je venais justement pour t'annoncer que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi.

-Quoi ? Dîmes Edward et moi en même temps.

-Tes résultats sont bons, aucune contraction depuis que nous avons arrêté la transfusion donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je te garderais plus longtemps.

-Mais papa…rouspétait Edward face à son père.

Je le savais, je savais qu'Edward avait fait en sorte que je reste plus longtemps. Il allait me le payer le traître !

-Edward, Bella sera bien mieux chez elle. Et je suis sûr qu'elle ne fera aucun effort, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Me demandait Carlisle en me regardant.

-Oui bien sûr que oui, Edward je te remercie de t'inquiéter mais tout va bien, on va bien ! Dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

-Ok, mais je te ramène, me dit-il.

Une fois à l'appartement je fus agréablement surprise de voir qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient là. Je leur faisais la bise et Alice m'obligeait à m'asseoir sur le canapé ce qui me fit râler. Je n'en avais pas fini et vue qu'Edward allait passer quelque temps dans son ancienne chambre, ils seraient deux contre moi. Un vrai plaisir !

-Alice ton père m'a dit de me ménager, pas d'être alité 24h sur 24, lui dis-je en prenant place à coté de Rosalie.

Alice pouffait et je vis du coin de l'œil Edward sourire. Mais de quel côté était-il lui ? N'était-il pas censé me défendre ? Me ménager ?

-Je passe cherché des affaires chez mes parents et je reviens, me dit Edward en déposant ses lèvres sur mon front.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Edward, lui dis-je en essayant de le convaincre.

-Je les déjà dis Bella, je vais rester quelque temps ici. Je le regardais interrogatif, pourquoi diable Edward voulait-il rester ici ? Pour prendre soin de vous deux, reprit-il en me souriant.

-Mais…, trop tard il était déjà parti. Oh mon Dieu, Alice je pouvais encore supporter mais Edward….

-Je vais vivre un enfer, dis-je à moi-même à haute voix en me calant au fond du canapé.

J'étais vraiment dans de sales draps, je tournais la tête pour voir Rosalie se tendre et jeter son portable sur la table basse. Je la regardais plus intensément et remarquais que quelque chose n'allait pas, son visage d'habitude souriant était triste, ses yeux qui brillaient de malice avaient perdu toute leurs splendeurs.

-Rose quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je doucement en caressant mon ventre.

-Hein, si tout va bien, me dit-elle me souriant doucement. Mais je connaissais bien ce regard, ce sourire, ils étaient tout aussi faut l'un que l'autre.

-Rose, tu sais que tu peux me parler si t'en éprouve le besoin je suis là ok ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas !

-Tu…tu as d'autres préoccupation pour le moment Bella, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires, il faut te ménager.

-Je suis assise sur le canapé mais cela n'empêche en rien de t'écouter et de t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je prenais sa main pour la rassurer. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est…c'est Emmett, me dit-elle doucement.

-Quoi Emmett, il t'a fait du mal ?

-Non non rassures-toi, Emmett ne me ferait jamais de mal mais on s'est…ont c'est disputé…

-Oh…Rose sa arrive d'être en désaccord, un couple ne peut pas toujours avoir les mêmes désirs ou conviction ! C'était à quel sujet ?

-Je…je vais le perdre Bella…Emmett va me quitter, me dit-elle en sanglotant. Je la prenais immédiatement dans mes bras.

Mais pourquoi disait-elle une chose pareille, Emmett était fou de Rosalie, même un aveugle pourrait le voir. J'essayais tant bien que mal à calmer Rosalie, là gardant près de moi, je détestais voir mes amis si malheureux.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé Rose. Pourquoi Emmett te quitterait ? Ce mec est complètement accro, il t'aime Rose, vous êtes même marié alors dit moi pourquoi il te quitterait ?

-Hier on a parlé de toi…de toi et de ta grossesse. Te voir avec ce petit être qui grandis dans ton ventre à fait grandir en lui une envie d'être père. Chose que je ne suis pas prête à lui donner, j'ai voulu lui expliquer mais…les choses se sont empiré au fur et à mesure de mes explications, le ton est monté et je suis partis en claquant la porte. Alice m'a hébergé cette nuit sans poser de questions même si je sais qu'elle brûle d'impatience de savoir pourquoi je suis parti. Depuis il ne cesse de m'appeler mais je ne peux pas…je peux pas Bella…

-Je comprends mais…excuse-moi de te dire ça mais…je pensais que l'idée d'être maman te plaisait ?

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai raconté mon histoire. J'opinais de la tête, elle reprit donc. Quand je t'ai dit qu'avorter ma détruis c'était la vérité Bella, je pense à ce bébé chaque jour, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre qui à tuer un enfant…alors pensé que je pourrais être de nouveau enceinte…donnée la vie alors que j'en ai pris une…je ne peux pas.

-Mais Rosalie, même si c'était un choix difficile…tu étais jeune, et imagine cette enfant quand il aurait appris qui était son père. Tu as été forte et je pense que ton choix était le bon, tu n'as pas pris une vie, t'en as sauvé une. Je suis certaine qu'Emmett pense comme moi, il te veut toi, comme mère de son enfant. S'il ne t'en pensait pas capable ou digne d'être mère de son bébé il ne serait pas marié avec toi.

-Je ne sais pas…j'ai peur Bella…

-Je sais, parle avec lui. Explique-lui ton point de vue, ce que tu ressens…mais en connaissant Emmett jamais il te quittera, il t'a dans la peau.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra toujours être avec moi-même si je lui dis que je ne suis pas prête ?

-Rose c'est d'Emmett que l'on parle là ! Tu lui demanderais de sauter en parachute au-dessus d'un immeuble il le ferait. Si tu veux je peux lui parler…enfin lui en toucher deux mots pour le calmer un peu.

-Tu ferrais ça pour moi Bella ?

-Bien sûr que oui, vous êtes mes amies, ma famille, il y a très peu de choses que je ne ferais pas pour vous.

-Et pour moi ? Demandait Alice en arrivant prêt de nous.

-Sauf pour toi petit diablotin, rigolais-je. Ce qui faisait rire mon amie Rosalie, cela me faisait du bien de la voir sourire, même si c'était seulement l'espace d'un instant.

-Ça va mieux Rose ? demandait doucement Alice à sa meilleure amie en passant sa main dans son dos prenant place sur le canapé avec nous.

-Oui je…je suis désolé Alice…j'aurais aimé me confier à toi mais…

-Seule Bella pouvait comprendre, je sais. Je suis désolé si des fois je suis un peu…enfin tu vois. Par moments je me demande comment je fais pour me supporter moi-même ! Je devrai plus écouter les autres et moins être…borné ?

-C'est un euphémisme Alice, attend je vais chercher mon téléphone et tu vas répéter ce que tu viens de dire mot pour mot. Comme ça la prochaine fois que tu me prends trop la tête je te montre la vidéo.

-Ah ah trop drôle, d'abord toi interdiction de lever ton petit derrière de ce canapé. Tien si on se faisait une soirée DVD entre filles, nous disait Alice en sautillant sur le canapé.

-Je suis partante mais…il faut que j'appelle Emmett avant, soufflait Rosalie son sourire disparaissant.

-Je vais le faire ne t'inquiète pas Rose, lui dis-je en prenant son téléphone.

-Merci Bella, j'aimerais le faire moi-même mais…je n'en ai pas la force…pas ce soir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, lui dis-je avant de me lever sous l'œil de ma colocataire qui me fit un regard noir. Je lui montrais ma chambre pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas bien loin.

Une fois dans ma chambre je soufflais un grand coup, j'espérais pouvoir calmer Emmett. Mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le portable de Rose se mit à vibrer, un appel d'Emmett sauf qu'il était affiché en tant que Nounours, ce qui me fit sourire.

-All…, je n'eus même pas le temps de parler qu'Emmett m'agressait déjà pensant parler à sa belle.

-Rose où est-ce que tu es ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ou mes textos ? Rose dit moi quelque chose ? Je sais que je peux être un gros nul, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Reviens à la maison ma chérie, on va en parler puis…

-Emmett c'est Bella, le coupais-je.

-Bella ? Mais que fait tu avec le portable de Rose ? Elle va bien ? Elle est avec toi ?

-Hey, calme toi Emmy. Rosalie va bien, elle est chez nous, elle va dormir ici cette nuit alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais…tu peux me la passer ? J'aimerais lui parler s'il te plaît Bella.

-Écoute Emmett Rosalie…ma expliquer la raison de votre dispute. Elle ne veut pas te parler pour l'instant, laisse-lui tu temps d'accord.

-J'arrive, le temps de faire la route et je suis là !

-Non sûrement pas, écoute Rosalie à craquer tout à l'heure. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en mesure de te parler et encore moins de t'écouter. Passe demain midi, on mangera tous ensemble et Rosalie sera bien mieux avec une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien ?

-Oui Emmett, et s'il te plaît écoute, prend le temps de comprendre son point de vue. Mets-toi à sa place.

-D'accord, me dit-il doucement. Bella merci, merci de prendre soin d'elle.

-C'est normal Emmy, allé ils m'attendent, passe une bonne soirée à demain, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me relevais doucement assez fier de moi, j'avais réussi à le résonné…du moins pour le moment.

Je rejoignais les filles qui avait déplié le canapé pour en faire un lit, le même canapé que j'avais occupé au début de ma grossesse. Les filles étaient déjà installées, Rosalie se retournait en me voyant arriver.

-Alors ? Me demandait-elle anxieuse.

-Il était très inquiet pour toi Rose, j'ai eu du mal à en placer une quand j'ai décroché. Quand il a su que tu étais ici il a voulu venir, j'ai réussi à le faire patienter jusqu'à demain.

-Demain mais…

-Faudra bien l'affronter un jour Rose, lui disait Alice compatissante.

-Je lui ai dit de venir pour manger à midi, on ne sera pas loin Rose. Mais vous devez parler tous les deux ! Tu l'aimes il t'aime, rien n'est insurmontable quand on est amoureux.

-C'est une première ça, notre Bella donnant des conseils sur l'amour ! Sachant très bien que celle-ci ni ses propres sentiments pour le père de son fils.

-N'importe quoi, lui dis-je en me redressant me collant contre le canapé.

-Ah oui, et comment tu décrirais votre relation alors ?

-On est ami, lui dis-je sans la regarder posant mes mains sur mon ventre.

-Je ne savais pas qu'entre amis on se roulait des putains de patin.

Je la regardais comme choqué, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore, quand allait-elle me lâché avec ce baiser ?

-Alice ! Lui dis-je.

-Quoi c'est vrai non ?

-Là je ne comprends plus rien moi ! Qui à rouler un patin à qui ? Nous demandait Rosalie.

-Personne, me précipitais-je de répondre en lançant un regard noir à Alice qui m'ignorait totalement.

-Le soir de Noël j'ai vu Bella et Edward faire un échange de salive et c'était très hot si tu veux mon avis ! Lui dit-elle tout sourire.

-C'était sous le coup de l'émotion, le bébé avait bougé pour la première fois et…

-Vue comment vous vous embrassiez c'était plus que de l'émottions Bella.

Je grognais et m'enfoncer sous les couvertures.

-Bon tu le mets ton film ou tu comptes m'embêter avec ça encore longtemps, lui dis-je énerver.

-Et c'est reparti, la Bella en rogne est de retour.

Nous éclations tous de rire face à la remarque d'Alice, qui dit par elle, j'avoue était très marrant.

La soirée se passait très bien, nous rions comme de vraie gamine. J'avais l'impression de redevenir une vraie adolescente avec Alice et Rosalie à mes côtés. Cela faisait du bien de temps en temps de lâcher enfin prise.

Edward avait appelé pendant le film ce qui m'avait fallu un regard noir d'Alice, il m'avait demandé si j'avais besoins de lui. Emmett l'avait appelé, et ils voulaient passer la soirée ensemble.

J'avais rassurer Edward lui disant que son adorable sœur était là pour veiller à ce que je ne bouge pas du canapé et que nous allions nous faire une soirée film. Je ne savais pas s'il rentrerait ce soir ou pas, et même si je trouvé sa inutile qu'il reste à l'appartement, j'étais déçu de pas le voir ce soir.

Depuis que j'avais eu mes contractions, Edward ne m'avait presque pas quitté, j'avais même pue le regarder alors qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Nous nous couchions tous ensemble sur le canapé du salon vers 3h00 du matin. Et oui pour une fois je ne m'étais pas endormis comme une masse dès 21h00. En même temps comment s'endormir devant un tel acteur ? …Robert Pattinson était à damner dans Twilight. Pas autant qu'Edward bien sur…mais dans ce film je lui trouvais une certaine ressemblance. Pas que je fantasmais sur Edward hein…quoi que si un peu dans mes rêves comme même, mais ça ce n'était pas ma faute.

Je dormais encore quand je sentais quelque chose me frôler la joue, je grognais. Mais une nouvelle fois se toucher à la fois doux et chaud venait me frôler sauf que là c'était au niveau de mon cou.

-Hum…grognais-je une seconde fois en me retournant, sauf que là encore un problème. Moi qui adorais dormir sur le ventre d'habitude, ne pouvait plus à présent. Et oui, bébé m'empêchait de dormir dans ma position préférer, je grognais encore plus.

-Bella…Bella c'est moi, faut te réveiller ma belle, entendais-je alors que je m'étais caché sous les couvertures.

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux en entendant cette voix, sa voix…Edward. Je descendais la couverture ne laissant dépasser que mes yeux. J'étais trop horrible le matin pour laisser Edward me voir ainsi.

-Salut, me disait-il amuser de me réveiller.

-Lut, lui dis-je me cachant toujours.

-Je viens de rentrer ! Tu veux déjeuner ? Me demandait-il.

Je regardais autour de moi les filles dormaient encore, Alice était sur le côté gauche, Rosalie étalé telle une étoile de mer prenant quasiment toute la place.

-On devrait les réveiller non ? Demandais-je à Edward en lui montrant les filles.

-J'avais justement l'intention de m'en charger mais…pas tant que tu seras dans ce lit, me disait Edward avec une once d'excitation dans le regard.

Je fronçais les sourcils ne voyant pas en quoi je gênais, Edward allait faire du café voyant que je bougeais toujours pas, une fois qu'il eut le dos tourner j'en profitais pour filer dans la salle de bain.

Ainsi je pue prendre ma douche et m'habiller convenablement. Je me regardais dans le miroir mon ventre n'allait jamais s'arrêter de grossir, il commençait vraiment à prendre de l'ampleur.

Quand je revenais au salon les filles dormaient toujours, je voulais les réveiller mais Edward me devançait en s'élançant droit dans le lit et en criant.

-ALLEZ DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! Hurlait-il chatouillant les filles.

-Ahhh, non Edward arrête…j'en peu plus…Edward ! Rigolait-elle ensemble contre l'assaut de cet apollon.

J'admirais le spectacle de la cuisine, Rosalie et Alice riaient avec Edward. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce tableau face à moi me faisait chaud au cœur, j'en avais même les larmes aux yeux. J'imaginais facilement Edward jouant, rigolant avec son fils, il serait un père formidable, j'en étais convaincue.

-Bella…Bella…youhou ! Disait Alice passant ses mains devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir.

-Oh désolé, j'étais…je pensais à un truc, lui dis-je en me retournant pour sortir des tasses du placard et par la même occasion sécher une larme qui avait coulé.

-Je vois ça, et on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais à sourire comme ça ?

-Rien je …rien je t'assure. Pas trop fâché par le réveil de ton frère ? Lui demandais-je en lui servant son café.

-Oh non du tout, Edward et moi avions l'habitude depuis tout petit de nous réveiller comme ça. C'était celui qui était réveillé le premier qui réveillait l'autre, pas la peine de te dire que je m'étais mon réveille pour être levé avant lui et lui faire subir sa douce torture. Me disait Alice en riant.

Je riais avec elle, ça devait être cool d'avoir son frère avec elle, même après tant d'années. Moi je n'avais pas eu cette chance, Benjamin était parti bien trop tôt.

La matinée passait assez vite, Alice s'était mise à faire de nouveau croquis pour sa nouvelle collection femme enceinte, nous demandant notre avis quand elle avait fini. Rosalie recherchait de nouvelle idée de soirée à thème pour son restaurant, et moi je naviguais sur Facebook à la recherche d'habit pour notre fils.

Maintenant que je savais que j'abritais un petit garçon dans mon ventre, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui acheter des tonnes et des tonnes d'habits.

De temps en temps je demandais l'avis d'Edward qui n'était jamais bien loin me surveillant de la table du salon lui aussi devant son ordinateur. Il se faisait assez discret pour ne pas déranger, mais dès que je me levais, ou bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je sentais son regard sur moi et je n'osais même pas le regarder tellement son regard me brûlait.

Je savais que s'il était là, c'était seulement pour s'assurer que je n'avais plus de contraction, et que notre bébé reste encore un peu au chaud. Il avait peur pour le bébé, et si je ne disais rien au fait qu'il reste, c'est que je le comprenais, moi aussi j'avais eu très peur.

J'avais voulu préparer le repas, mais Rosalie m'avait demandée de la laissé s'occuper du repas. Elle ne faisait que regarder l'horloge depuis son réveille, et j'étais sûr que c'était sa façon à elle de gérer son stress.

Rosalie m'avait vraiment surprise, je ne la connaissais pas ainsi. Si…fragile, elle nous avait toujours montré qu'elle était une personne forte et sur d'elle. Là j'avais pu voir la Rosalie qu'Alice voyait, en la voyant ainsi j'avais qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger de tout et de tous.

Malheureusement nous pouvions rien faire pour eux, Rosalie et Emmett devraient parler seul à seul. Nous mêler de leurs affaires ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.


	46. Chapitre 46 retrouvaille

Bonsoir à tous voici un nouveau chapitre enfin ! Oui je sais j'ai un peu traîner mais en ce moment c'est très dur de me motiver et de trouver du temps, de plus que maintenant les chapitres sont corrigés par ma fan numéro 1 merci encore N'giie.

Merci à ceux qui mon laissé un review je suis fan xd. Désolé à toi Marie, je vais pas pouvoir te l'envoyé, et si je pouvais j'en profiterais un max et n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire…

Bon allé sérieusement, ce chapitre sera dédié spécialement à notre couple Emmett Rosalie, l'histoire de Rose me touche beaucoup et je sais que plein de femmes passent par là. Même si des fois leurs discision n'est pas comprise par tout le monde. Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 46

Point de vue de Rosalie

La cuisine, ne pensé à rien, la cuisine, la cuisine, la cuisine. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je stressais, j'étais redevenue la Rosalie d'avant, la Rosalie détruite par la perte de son bébé, la Rosalie sans confiance, la Rosalie faible, je détestais cette Rosalie.

Cette dispute avec Emmett avait causé ma perte ! Bien sûr nous nous étions souvent disputé, vivre au quotidien avec Emmett était…épuisant. Il était bordélique laissant traîner ses affaires partout, je devais souvent passer derrière lui. Mais je l'aimais, oui j'aimais Emmett bien plus que j'en aurais cru être capable d'aimer.

Dès le début il avait su, lors de notre mariage lors de ces vœux…alors que je pensais qu'il allait me sortir ses phrases toutes faites dignes d'Emmett, il m'avait ému, il m'avait fait monter sur un nuage pour ne jamais y redescendre.

Il avait su que c'était moi et uniquement moi qu'il voulait, que nous étions destinés à vivre ensemble, et qu'il serait capable de déplacer des montagnes rien que pour un regard de ma part. Que tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de me voir sourire, que seule se sourire pouvait faire de lui un homme heureux.

Et maintenant tout ça…tout ce qu'il me donnait je ne pouvais lui rendre. Il voulait juste créer sa propre famille…mais moi mon passé me hantait toujours, cette enfant qui n'était jamais venue au monde par ma faute, même si son père était un monstre…c'était MON enfant.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Bella qui avait mis sa main autour de ma taille, je me tournais pour la rassurer, mais c'était elle qui le faisait en me fessant un léger sourire. Bella était devenue une véritable amie, elle me montrait qu'elle était là pour moi et cela malgré tous ses problèmes.

Au début je n'avais pas voulu la déranger, elle avait déjà assez de soucis entre ce gars qui la recherchait toujours, l'agent qu'Edward avait engagé pour s'occuper de sa sécurité, l'organisation de l'arrivée prochaine de son bébé et ses problèmes avec sa grossesse. Bella devait se ménager et moi je me ramenais avec mes problèmes, des problèmes bien futiles à côté des siens.

Bella voulait mettre le couvert mais Edward qui la guettait d'où il était c'était vite interposer pour prendre la relève et l'obligé à se reposer.

Ces ceux-là me faisaient bien rire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient avouer qu'ils étaient fous amoureux. Mais ils se comportaient en vrai petit couple, c'était à la fois touchant et amusant à regarder.

Je perdais vite mon sourire quand j'entendais des coups à la porte. Je retournais à ma cuisine finissant mes rouler aux jambons entendant Emmett rentrer. Mais comparer à d'habitude je n'entendais ni blague, ni fou rire, non juste de simple salutation.

Je me retournais pour mettre mes roulés aux jambons dans le four quand je trouvais Emmett face à moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter, je pensais trouver un Emmett avec son sourire enfantin qu'il avait toujours et que j'aimais tant, mais au lieu de ça son visage était fermé, triste, aucune étincelle dans son regard. Et c'était moi qui l'avais rendue ainsi, je détournais le regard honteux de faire souffrir l'homme que j'aimais.

-Bonjour ma Rosie, me disait-il, légèrement rassurer, comme si me voir lui faisait du bien. J'osais le regarder et voyait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Em, je…enfin j'aimerais…heu tu vois, lui dis-je d'une voix mal assurée en lui montrant la plaque de cuisson entre mes mains.

Quand je disais que je redevenais la fille d'avant, j'étais toute intimidée et mal à l'aise comme quand j'avais rencontré Emmett.

-Oh oui pardons, me disait-il en s'écartant légèrement me laissant passer.

Je posais la plaque dans le four et programmais la minuterie. Je pouvais sentir la présence d'Emmett dans mon dos, ainsi que la tension sexuelle qui m'habitait.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi entre lui et moi, on ne pouvait pas y échapper lors de nos disputes, nos corps se réclamaient l'un l'autre comme de gros aimants. Mais là c'était différent, notre dispute était différente, jusqu'ici je n'étais jamais partie de la maison. Et la plupart du temps s'était due au comportement gamin d'Emmett que l'on se disputait, mais là c'était moi la fautive.

Point de vue d'Emmett

Elle était là dos à moi, ma Rosie, enfin je la retrouvais. Enfin retrouver était un faible mot ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver plusieurs années en arrière. Quand Rosalie m'intimidait, et que j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle m'adresse seulement un regard.

Elle était tellement dans son monde à cette époque-là, tellement triste qu'elle n'affichait que tristesse et douleur sur son visage.

J'avais eu si peur qu'elle me quitte définitivement quand elle était partie. Mais elle avait accepté de me voir, et j'avais devant moi m'a Rosie si fragile. Jamais je n'ai connu de femme aussi forte qu'elle, à part Bella peut-être.

C'était ma faute si elle souffrait, en gros nounours que j'étais, j'avais été incapable de voir qu'elle souffrait encore en silence. Avec le temps je pensais qu'elle avait mis cette histoire derrière elle, même si je savais qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette enfant perdue.

Mais je la voulais elle, je la voulais en tant que femme et future mère de mes enfants. Je voulais voir son ventre grossir jour après jour, je voulais faire les magasins avec elle pour notre baby chou, choisir un prénom, sentir le bébé bouger, je voulais ce petit être qui nous unirait tous les deux pour l'éternité.

Mais je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, j'avais piqué ma crise et ma Rose était partis. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine à ce moment-là, de plus je n'avais aucune nouvelle, aucun indice de la direction qu'elle avait prise.

Bien sûr j'avais pensé à Alice mais…j'étais quasiment sûr que ma Rose ne se confirait pas à elle, à la vue de leurs différentes opinions sur ce sujet.

J'étais toujours face à ma magnifique femme la regardant sans bouger, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. D'habitude je m'excusais, lui disant que j'étais qu'un gros nounours sans cerveau, lui faisait des bisous dans le cou et hop nous nous réconcilions dans notre chambre…ou dans la cuisine…ou dans le salon…enfin là où nous étions quoi.

Mais là c'était différent, je le savais…j'avais merdé !

Je soufflais un gros coup passant mes mains sur mon visage, je n'allais jamais y arriver.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, me dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je ahuris. Mais de quoi me parlait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle que je parte ?

-Si tu ne veux pas être là vas-t'en ! Me dit-elle en remontant son regard vers moi d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Je pouvais voir son regard changer, oh non, ce regard je l'aimais pas. Rosalie remettait sa putain de carapace, pas question, il était hors de question que je la laisse faire. C'était ma femme merde, et putain comme je l'aimais cette femme.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je être ailleurs qu'auprès de ma femme ? Lui demandais-je en la prenant par les épaules. Rosie me regardait dans les yeux mais ne disait rien de plus alors je continuais sur ma lancer, maintenant que j'avais commencé autant en finir. Écoute Rose je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je n'ai pensé qu'as moi, qu'à mes désirs. Mais voilà quand je vois Bella et Edward je…je nous vois nous…toi et moi fondant une famille, notre famille, repris-je en remontant mes mains sur ses joues. Ses deux-là ont une chance énorme et je…je les envies, même s'ils sont aveugles tous les deux, ils vont être parents, un lien unique va prendre naissance entre eux…

-Emmett, me coupait ma Rose d'une faible voix, les larmes aux yeux. Je la prenais dans mes bras sans attendre, la serrant contre moi.

Que cela faisait du bien d'avoir ma Rosie contre mon cœur, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais humé son odeur, toucher sa peau.

-Je suis si désolé mon petit cœur en sucre, je déteste te faire du mal…

Rosalie se décollait légèrement de moi, mais restant tout de même dans mes bras.

-Tu n'es pas seul fautif Em, je…je n'aurais pas dû fuir comme ça mais…j'ai peur, Emmett je…

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, je les essuyais du revers de ma main, caressant sa peau douce au passage.

-Parle-moi ma chérie, dit moi de quoi as-tu peur ? Lui demandais-je en liant son regard au mien.

J'avais besoin qu'elle sache que j'étais là. C'était mon rôle de mari d'être là pour elle, de la soutenir, et de l'épauler cela dans toute épreuve.

-Je…, ma douce s'écartait encore un peu plus de moi, posant ses mains et son regard sur son ventre, puis relevait son regard sur moi en me faisant un petit sourire.

Je restais sous le choc, n'osant pas croire, ce que Rosie essayait de me faire comprendre. Je regardais son ventre puis ses yeux encore et encore. Non je rêvais ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Je voulais y croire mais…non…oui…non…oui !

-Tu…, lui dis-je en pointant son ventre du doigt.

-Oui Emmett, je suis enceinte ! Me disait ma femme en attendant ma réaction.

-Mais quand comment ? Depuis quand tu le sais ? Lui demandais-je n'y croyant toujours pas.

-Avant notre dispute…Emmett ne m'en veut pas, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler à ce moment-là mais je…j'avais tellement du mal à l'accepter…j'ai toujours du mal à…

-Tu…tu le veux ce bébé ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

S'il te plaît ma Rose dit oui, dit oui ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter le fait que tu ne veuille pas de notre bébé. Un petit être de nous deux, un peu de toi et un peu de moi, mais surtout de ma Rosie.

-Emmett, me soufflait-elle. Comment voudrais-tu que je n'en veux pas ? C'est notre bébé qui grandit en moi, un enfant de l'amour, reprit-elle en caressant son ventre encore plat.

Ma Rosie…enceinte…enceinte de moi Emmett McCarthy. Waouh ! Si je m'attendais à ça ? Un sourire s'affichait sur mon visage, je souriais comme un idiot face à ma douce.

Je sérais ma chérie contre moi faisant attention de ne pas écraser son ventre, même si ça ne se voyait pas, il était là, et j'allais tout faire pour que tout se passe bien.

-Quand les autres vont savoir ça, soufflais-je contre ma belle, mais je me stoppais en sentant ma femme se raidir.

-Non s'il te plaît, faut garder cette nouvelle pour nous…juste quelque temps, s'il te plaît ! Me suppliait-elle alors que je me décollais légèrement pour la regarder. Elle était complètement paniquée !

-Mais…

-Emmett, je ne veux pas de leurs regards heureux, de leurs sourires, de leurs félicitations alors que moi…j'ai besoin d'accepter tout ça ! Je…je suis morte de peur, j'ai besoin de temps, jamais j'aurais cru tomber enceinte maintenant, mais quand j'ai vu mon retard chose qui n'arrive jamais avec mon implant…j'ai donc fait un test de grossesse et là j'ai complètement paniqué. Après on a eu cette…dispute et là c'était encore pire, je n'étais pas prête Emmett et je le suis encore moins maintenant. Mais il est là à présent, je ne vais pas tout simplement l'ignorer…il me faut juste du temps Emmett.

\- On ne pourra pas garder ça pour nous très longtemps tu sais ça ? Lui dis-je me souvenant des nausées, de la fatigue de Bella dans le début de sa grossesse.

-Oui mais…, toi tu…es content ? Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi juste par ce que tu te sens obliger. Je sais que tu voulais un bébé mais après cette dispute je…

-Quoi mais comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles ? Ma Rosie, tu es ma femme, je t'aime, et savoir que tu portes mon enfant…notre enfant me rend encore plus amoureux de toi. Je partirais jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne partirais loin de vous, vous êtes ma vie.

Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues, que je récupérais de baiser. Rosalie était ma vie, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle.

-On pourrait peut-être…aller voir quelqu'un…toi et moi, lui proposais-je.

-Tu veut dire un psychologue ? Me demandait-elle en grimaçant.

-Oui dans ce genre-là, écoute-je sais que tu n'oublieras jamais, mais avec de l'aide tu pourrais accepter…cette décision a été importante pour toi, elle ta briser. Ce bébé que tu portes…pour accepter et vivre à fond ta grossesse, tourner la page sur ton passer sans forcément oublier. On peut toujours essayer ? Lui proposais-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Tu…tu viendrais avec moi ? Me demandait-elle complètement surprise.

-Bien sûr que je viendrais, TU es ma femme Rosie, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi !

-D'a…d'accord, me dit-elle tremblant légèrement. Emmett ?

-Oui ma Rose des sables ?

-Comment…comment on va faire avec le retau…

-Chut ma Rosie, ne pensons pas à ça maintenant ! On vient juste de se retrouver, on va profiter de nous, de cette soirée et le reste…on verra plus tard.

Je sérrais encore un peu ma Rosie contre moi et nous rejoignions les autres au salon.

J'étais sur un petit nuage, ma Rosie était à nouveau contre moi et nous allions être parent. J'allais enfin avoir ma propre petite famille, nous allons former un trois. Un enfant de ma Rose, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Elle était mon soufflé au chocolat, ma rose des sables, ma meringue, sans elle je n'existerais plus. Je sais que ça fait un peu nian nian pour un mec, mais c'est ma femme et sans elle je serais qu'une merde sur un trottoir.


	47. Chapitre 47 Encore des cachoteries

Bonjour à tous voici un nouveau chapitre, merci à ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leurs passages. Hésité pas à laisser un review bonne lecture à tous.

Un grand merci à N'giie pour sa superbe correction !

Chapitre 47

Point de vue de Bella

Tout le monde était parti, Rosalie était retournée avec Emmett chez eux, ces deux-là avait des choses à rattraper. Nous avions été contents que tout se soit arrangé pour eux, ils étaient si amoureux, ils formaient un si beau couple. Cela aurait été vraiment horrible s'ils étaient amenés à se séparer.

Alice et Jasper étaient parties se promener et Edward était resté avec moi. J'avais pourtant essayé de le convaincre encore une fois qu'il pouvait lui aussi partir, allé voir ses amis ou encore ses parents mais monsieur était encore plus têtu que moi.

J'étais sur le canapé encore en train de chercher des habits pour mon petit prince, je devenais pire qu'Alice. Bien sûr je ne pourrais pas aller chercher seules les affaires mais Edward serrait là, il tenait à être présent pour chaque achat que je ferais pour notre bébé.

Edward lui regardait une émission sur l'architecture, je ne savais pas comment il faisait, moi devant ce genre d'émission je m'endormais obligatoirement.

J'enlevais mon ordinateur de mes genoux pour me lever, une envie pressante me tenais. Et oui bébé appuyait sur ma vessie, du coup j'y allais souvent. Mais avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit Edward me retenais posant sa main sur mon bras m'empêchant de me lever.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as soif ? Reste assise je…

-Edward tu es bien gentil mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire pipi à ma place, lui dis-je en me moquant de lui.

Il me fit une légère grimace à ma réflexion et me laissait me lever, sans pour autant me quitter du regard. J'allais faire ma petite affaire et revenais dans le salon, Edward était au téléphone il ne m'avait pas entendu arrivé.

-Tout est ok alors…non surtout pas…non pas encore…je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…je le ferais mais pour l'instant vaux mieux rien lui dire, de toute façon elle ne sortira pas sans moi…non je me suis arrangé pour ne pas avoir à me déplacer…je m'en fiche ma priorité c'est Bella et notre fils…et bas qu'il me vire…ouais…tu me tiens au courant hein…

Alors soit Edward me cachait quelque chose soit…soit j'imaginais des choses ! Quoi qu'il en soit je n'allais pas rester là sans rien dire, j'allais lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Hum, hum, fis-je assez fort pour qu'Edward remarque ma présence. Il se retournait et me vis.

Je croissais mes bras sur ma poitrine juste au-dessus de mon ventre, essayant de paraître énerver. Pas que je l'étais pas, mais pour le moment j'étais juste inquiète. On c'était promit de plus rien se cacher et en écoutant sa conversation, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, Edward me faisait encore des coups dans le dos.

-Hum, je te rappelle…j'ai euh…oui c'est ça…merci mec. Edward raccrochait et s'approchait de moi en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu…tu es là depuis longtemps ? Me demandait-il gêné.

-Assez pour savoir que tu agis encore comme un idiot. L'épisode de l'hôpital ne t'a pas suffi Edward, je croyais qu'on devait plus rien se cacher, prendre les décisions ensemble ! Lui dis-je déçue qu'il me cache encore des choses après tout ce que l'ont c'était dit.

-Mais Bella c'est différent je…je veux juste te protéger de tout stresse…et puis je gère, me disait-il sûr de lui en s'approchant de moi.

-En me mentant, en me cachant des choses importantes ? Lui demandais-je. Je grimaçais posant ma main sur mon ventre sentant le bébé me donner un méchant coup.

Oui mon cœur je sais, on se calme, on respire un grand coup, pas d'énervement. Je soufflais doucement en fermant les yeux pour ne pas mettre en danger mon bébé avec mes émotions. Chaque fois que je m'énervais, chaque fois que mon cœur s'accélérait ma tension montait et c'était dangereux pour mon bébé.

-Bella…Bella encore une contraction ? Me demandait Edward en se précipitant vers moi.

-Le bébé à donner un coup de pied, je vais m'asseoir. Lui dis-je en reprenant ma place sur le canapé. Bon maintenant tu vas venir t'asseoir avec moi et tout me raconter, et pas de mensonge. L'avertis-je en le pointant du doigt.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella, pense au bébé…

Je le fusillais du regard pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait donc toujours rien compris ?

-Edward tu vas me dire toute suite ce que tu me caches sinon….

-Sinon quoi ? Me demandait-il en me faisant son sourire en coin.

Grrr ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer quand il agissait ainsi, si sûr de lui. Sur quoi je pouvais bien le menacer ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un dossier sur lui avec des infos qu'il voulait garder pour lui !

Mais bien sur pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant, il y avait bien une chose qu'Edward voulait, il voulait jouer, nous allions être deux. Un sourire amusé naissait sur mes lèvres.

-Sinon pas de rendez-vous, lui dis-je ce qui lui fit perdre tout sourire sur son doux visage.

-Bien, si tu le prends comme ça, me dit-il en me tournant le dos et en repartant chercher son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je anxieuse.

-J'appelle Alice, je vais lui dire de revenir car tu ne tiens pas en place.

Non mais était-il fou ? Pas Alice non ! Ma colocataire me menait la vie dure ces derniers temps, me demandant de rester au repos le plus possible, me faisant la tête dès que je parlais d'acheter des vêtements d'occasion, je vivais un enfer.

-NON, Edward écoute je veux juste…je n'aime pas quand tu me caches des choses ! Mets-toi à ma place un peu je…je sais que ça concerne notre sécurité et toi tu….

Je commençais à sangloter, pourquoi ça c'était mystère et boule de gomme. J'en avais marre de ses cachotteries, marre de ne pas céder à mes envies, marre d'être toujours raisonnable.

Je devrais vivre ma vie, être comblé de bonheur face à ma grossesse, avec un homme merveilleux, mais non à la place Volturi était à ma poursuite, j'avais peur pour mes proches, pour mon bébé.

Même si j'étais responsable de la mort de ma famille…de Jacob, je ne méritais pas tout ça, une vie fait de meurtre, d'horreur, de stress, de malheur.

Edward me prenait dans ses bras, me berçant tel un enfant. J'étais si bien dans ses bras forts, je me sentais tellement en sécurité. Depuis le tout début il me faisait me sentir en sécurité, c'était un sentiment nouveau pour moi.

-C'est d'accord Bella, me disait-il en embrassant mes cheveux. Mais s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer, je déteste te voir dans cet état.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, nos regards se crossaient pour ne plus se lâcher. Il séchait mes larmes du bout de ses doigts caressant mes joues au passage. Nos corps étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, je pouvais sentir le souffle d'Edward sur mon visage.

A cet instant j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon visage s'approchait du sien, nos regards se lièrent sans que je le contrôle vraiment, mais voulais-je que ça se passe ainsi ?

Que notre premier vrai baiser, ce passe ainsi, après une crise de larmes ? Bien sûr que non, je reculais donc, essuyant mes larmes avec le revers de ma manche essayant de reprendre le dessus.

Oui j'allais donner une chance à Edward, oui la prochaine fois que l'on s'embrasserait ce serait moi qui l'embrasserais, mais pas comme ça, non pas comme ça.

-je t'écoute, lui dis-je en le regardant à nouveau alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Edward secouait la tête reprenant ses esprits, il posait une main sur mon ventre et me regardait de nouveau dans les yeux.

-Bella…tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est pour toi et notre fils alors…même si ça peut te paraître absurde, ou même excessif… et bien faudra t'y faire ! C'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit, mais tu n'es plus seule maintenant alors quoiqu'il arrive faudra que tu fasses avec. Je ferais tout, vraiment tout pour vous protéger !

J'écoutais ce qu'il me disait tout en ne quittant pas ses yeux une seule seconde, il essayait de faire passer ses paroles par son regard, et je pouvais voir toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait en lui.

-Tu me fais peur Edward ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait ? Edward me prenait les mains, caressant doucement mes paumes, là j'étais en totale panique. Que me cachait-il ?

-Quand tu étais à l'hôpital j'ai appelé Kellan pour qu'il commence à installer toute sa panoplie de télésurveillance. Tout a était fait, mais…

-Mais ? Lui demandais-je en craignant le pire.

-La surveillance de l'appartement à portée ses fruits bien plus tôt que l'on espéraient ! Kellan a repéré quelqu'un qui passait beaucoup trop près de l'appartement. Pour l'instant nous ignorons de qui il peut s'agir mais la prochaine fois qu'il vient Kellan l'interceptera et...

-Ce n'est sûrement rien Edward, des tonnes de personnes passent par ici ! Lui dis-je plus aussi inquiète.

Toutes ces cachotteries pour si peu, j'avais pensé à bien pire moi. Pour Kellan je m'en étais douté, je savais que le plan du FBI et d'Edward n'avait pas changé leurs plans en ce qui concernait ma sécurité.

-Ah oui, de cinq à six fois pile devant ton appartement, j'en doute Bella.

Je frissonnais aux paroles d'Edward. Et s'il avait raison, si Volturi m'avait retrouvé grâce à un de ses sbires ? Et si cet homme n'était pas juste un simple passant, après tout 6 fois devant mon appartement c'était quand même beaucoup.

-Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un des hommes de Volturi ?

-Pour l'instant on ne sait rien mais…je préfère pas prendre de risque !

-D'accord mais en quoi ça concerne ton boulot, j'ai entendu ta conversation tu…

-J'ai décidé de ne pas te quitter une seule seconde tant qu'on n'est pas sûr que cet homme n'ait pas un danger pour vous deux. Et ça ne plaît pas à certaine personne, comme Azazel...et le reste du groupe.

J'étais choqué, non pas ça, il ne pouvait pas juste…

-Mais…il ne peut pas…enfin tu peux pas être viré du groupe si ? M'inquiétais-je.

Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi, mes problèmes ne devaient pas déteindre sur la vie d'Edward. C'était mes problèmes, son groupe était important pour lui, il devait le faire passer avant tout…enfin presque tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, le groupe…c'est ma dernière occupation pour le moment.

-Mais…non Edward tu peux pas faire ça ta musique c'est…

-Pas plus important que toi Bella, me disait-il en posant une de ses mains sur ma joue un instant pour la laissé tomber en baissant le regard sur mon ventre. Et puis je me suis arrangé pour pouvoir travailler d'ici. Je dois juste faire de la compo, j'ai pas mal d'idée mais je ne pourrais pas travailler si je doute de ta sécurité.

-Tu…

-C'est pour moi que je le fais Bella, pour moi uniquement. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce choix, j'ai…j'ai besoin…je serais plus tranquille si tu es avec moi…histoire de te savoir en lieu sûr.

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le canapé. Étais-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Sa musique comptait tellement pour lui, et là il abandonnait son groupe juste pour s'assurer que l'on ne risquait rien.

-Et Kellan ? Lui demandais-je curieuse, depuis que j'étais revenue à l'appartement je l'avais pas revu une seule fois. Pourtant Edward me disait qu'il avait déjà commencé à s'occuper de ma sécurité.

-Il a loué un appartement pas loin, il veille de là-bas. Je me suis dit que tu ne supporterais pas de l'avoir toujours sur ton dos.

-Oh, eh bien je pense que je dois te remercier mais…Edward, plus de cachotterie promit ? Lui dis-je en guise d'avertissement.

-D'accord Bella mais je voulais juste…

-Me ménager je sais, mais…le fait de pas savoir…c'est pire. Donc plus de mensonge, plus de cachotterie.

-Promis, me disait-il en déposant un léger bisou sur ma joue. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je vais bosser un peu sur mon ordinateur.

-Non non, ça ira merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici.

Edward allait chercher son ordinateur portable et s'installait sur la table du salon pendant que je faisais des recherches pour le bébé. La journée se passait très vite, je profitais qu'Edward travaille pour l'admirer, c'était vraiment un homme magnifique, même quand il était concentré il était à tomber.

De temps en temps il m'avait jeté des coups d'œil et j'avais détourné les yeux faisant mine de ne pas le regarder moi aussi concentrer sur mon pc.

Alice et Jasper rentraient en fin d'après-midi s'enfermant dans la chambre de celle-ci, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur mon ordinateur pour ne pas entendre les gémissements et les bruits venant de la chambre de ma chère colocataire.

J'avais regardé Edward à plusieurs reprises qui lui avait eu l'intelligence de mettre ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Le fait de les entendre m'avait rappelé que moi aussi j'avais des envies, et des envies qui me démangeaient à chaque fois qu'Edward était à mes côtés. Malheureusement pour moi je ne pouvais rien faire pour apaiser ce feu qui brûlait en moi quand il me touchait ou juste m'éfflorait la peau.

J'avais préparé une entrer pour ce soir macédoine, riz, thon à l'huile de tournesol, quelques tomates, œufs. J'étais bien décidé à faire attention à ce que je mangeais, j'étais enceinte certes, mais hors de question que je ressemble à une grosse baleine échouée au bord d'une plage.

Vu qu'Edward restait quelques jours soi-disant pour veillé à ce que je sois sage, Jasper restait lui aussi dormir à l'appartement. Et même si Edward n'était pas contre qu'ils soient ensemble, le fait de savoir qu'Alice et Jasper allait dormir ensemble ne l'arrangeait guère tout comme ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.


	48. Chapitre 48 petit éclat

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairat, la suite bientôt ! Merci pour ceux qui m'on laissé des avis, j'adore ! Merci à ma correctrice pour son excellent travaille ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 48

Point de vue d'Edward

J'étais aux anges, depuis que je m'étais réinstallé dans mon ancienne chambre j'avais eu le loisir de pouvoir rester auprès de Bella autant de temps que je le voulais. Sa présence à mes côtés était juste géniale, j'avais hâte que l'on vive ensemble, même si c'était seulement en tant que colocataire.

Bien sûr ce mec qui passait un peu trop souvent devant l'appartement m'inquiétait, mais j'étais auprès d'elle. Et Kellan n'était pas loin en cas de problème. Bella avait même accepté sa présence lors de nos sorties.

J'avais accompagné Bella lors de ces quelques achats pour notre petit gars, mais j'avais dû mettre une casquette et des lunettes pour pas que l'on me reconnaisse. Le groupe commençait vraiment à être connue, bien sûr les chanteurs du groupe avaient plus de mal que les musiciens à sortir sans être agressé dans la rue pour un autographe.

Mais même moi à présent je devais mettre toute une panoplie d'accessoire pour pouvoir passer incognito. Alice m'avait même proposé une fausse moustache, même si l'idée m'avait d'abord déplu, j'avais quand même essayé et en voyant Bella être morte de rire je l'avais vite enlevé.

Bon je savais qu'elle avait ses moments où elle pleurait d'un rien, ou encore qu'elle riait devant un film censé être triste, ce qui en passant était vraiment bizarre. Mais j'avoue que là il y avait de quoi rire, quand je m'étais regardé dans un miroir, j'avais moi aussi rigolé en voyant à quoi je ressemblais.

On voyait bien que c'était une fausse, c'était flagrant, je n'allais sûrement pas m'afficher comme ça dans la rue.

J'étais sapé donc dans un style assez…geek, des lunettes de vue, une casquette plaquant mes cheveux indomptables, un polo assez ringard, et un pantalon si large que je suis sûr que je devais ressembler à un clown avec ça.

Mais ce n'était pas important, si je devais porter cette tenue pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Bella, alors je le ferais. Surtout que l'on n'achetait pas mal de vêtements pour notre fils, nous avions à présent des vêtements de taille naissance allant jusqu'à ses 6 mois. La semaine prochaine nous devions acheter le mobilier pour la nouvelle maison, j'avais organisé cette sortie avec ma mère, voulant faire la surprise à Bella.

Je savais qu'elle voulait aider dans le déménagement et avait peur de ne pas pouvoir participer pour faire la chambre d'enfant. Ma mère avait dîné un soir avec nous pour proposer différents thèmes pour la chambre du bébé, et avec Bella on c'était arrêter sur la même idée. Les murs peints en marrons gris, avec un dessin d'arbres représentant un grand arbre en blanc, avec des oiseaux sur quelques branches. Parquet flottant marron clair au sol, et au plafond blanc crème. Nous ne voulions pas de chambre qui fasse trop bébé et gnian gnian.

La fin des travaux approchait et vu que je devais rester avec Bella, Emmett m'avait proposé son aide pour gérer le reste des travaux. Normalement en fin de semaine nous pourrions enfin déménager dans la nouvelle maison.

Je n'avais pas oublié que Bella et moi nous n'avions toujours pas été à notre rendez-vous, mais je voulais que ce soit parfait et les choses avaient été compliquer ses derniers temps. Ses contractions, Kellan, ce mec qui rôdait autour de l'appartement, les Dénalie…

Rien qu'à cette pensée j'avais des frissons, qui leur avait mis une telle idée dans leurs têtes ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et en quoi sa leur était bénéfique ?

J'en avais aucune idée et refusais catégoriquement cette proposition assez malsaine. Pour moi c'était hors de question et sa Tanya le savait.

J'étais en train de mettre mes chaussures en attendant que Kellan arrive. Azazel ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, envoyé mes compos ne lui suffisaient pas, nous devions nous voir au studio d'enregistrement avec tout le groupe. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas de laisser Bella, mais j'avais confiance en Kellan, je savais qu'il garantissait sa protection. De plus Bella faisait une sieste sur le canapé, donc elle ne bougerait pas de l'appartement.

Kellan frappait à la porte, je me précipitais pour pas qu'il ne réveille ma belle.

-Salut Kellan, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Salut Ed, je…

-Doucement, le coupais-je en chuchotant. Bella s'est endormie sur le canapé !

-Oh…heu, tout va bien ? Me demandait-il anxieux.

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, notre fils joue au foot la nuit donc elle dort très mal en ce moment. Je ne serais pas longtemps absent, lui dis-je en enfilant mon manteau.

-Edward ça ira, je gère. Du moins tant qu'elle ne perd pas les eaux !

Je lui fis une tape sur l'épaule en souriant, Kellan et sa peur des femmes enceinte. Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi ça lui faisait autant peur, battre à mains nue des tas de mecs bien plus fort que lui ne lui dérangeait pas. Mais faire face à une femme enceinte il avait bien plus de mal, flippant totalement !

Avant de partir j'allais voir Bella qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé du salon. Elle c'était endormis devant la télé, en regardant un téléfilm de l'après-midi. Je l'avais installé confortablement posant un cousin derrière sa tête et un plaid sur son petit corps.

Je repoussais une de ces mèches de cheveux qui était tombé sur son doux visage, elle était si belle ma Bella, un ange. Oui elle ressemblait à un ange…mon ange ! Caressant sa joue si douce, je déposais un doux baisser sur son front en faisant très attention de la réveiller. Puis touchait son ventre bien rond par-dessus le plaid.

-Sois sage petit bonhomme et laisse ta maman dormir un peu, papa revient très vite !

Je me relevais et jetais un dernier regard à mon ange avant de franchir la porte devant Kellan un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. J'avais bien de la chance qu'il ne soit pas comme Emmett sinon j'en aurais entendu parler pendant un long moment. Même s'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, Kellan était totalement différent de mon ami. Il était calme, attentif, sérieux, contrairement à Emmett qui lui était blagueur, hyperactif, distrait.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, je dus rester plus que quelques heures au studio. Les membres du groupe n'étaient vraiment pas contents que je déserte à tout bout de champ. Nous avions donc organisé un planning, nous passerons plusieurs heures au studio plusieurs fois par semaine. J'avais aussi des compositions à améliorer avant la fin du mois. Avec le déménagement ça allait être un peu chaud, mais je ferais au mieux.

Une fois sorti du studio il était déjà tard, l'heure du dîné était déjà passée. J'espérais que Bella ne m'avait pas attendu.

Quand j'arrivais à l'appartement, tout était noir, aucune lumière, pas le moindre signe de vie. Je regardais mon téléphone, pas d'appel, ni de message. J'appelais directement Kellan, là où Bella serait, il devait lui aussi y être.

-Kutz, dit-il à la troisième sonnerie.

-Kellan c'est Edward, vous êtes où ? Tu es avec Bella ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Oui…heu…

-Vous êtes où ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message pour me dire que vous sortez ? Lui demandais-je en tournant en rond dans l'appartement, mince j'étais inquiet moi !

-Bella m'a dit de pas le faire…je…Ed je te la passe, elle veut te parler.

J'attendais ne disant rien, pourquoi Bella ne voulait pas que Kellan me dise qu'ils étaient sortis ?

-Edward ? Entendais-je après quelques secondes.

-Oui Bella c'est moi, tu vas bien ? Vous êtes où ? Lui dis-je rassurer d'entendre sa voix.

-Ta mère est passé à l'appartement et m'a invité à manger ! Tu…tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je ne savais pas vraiment quand tu allais rentrer et…

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à Kellan de pas m'avertir que vous sortez Bella ? Lui demandais-je en me posant sur le canapé.

-Je ne pensais pas que je devais t'avertir dès que je devais franchir la porte Edward ! Me disait-elle en peut énerver. Écoute je suis une grande fille donc arrête de…me materner, tu auras tout le temps de faire ça avec ton fils.

-Bella je…ok, je mange un bout et file me coucher je suis fatigué. Ne rentrer pas trop tard, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Je ne maternais pas Bella, j'étais juste inquiet pour sa sécurité ! A vrai dire…c'est vrai que je la surprotégeais mais en même temps avec tous ce qu'elle avait vécu c'était normal de la protégée non ? Puis avec le bébé et cette épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de sa tête ça n'arrangeais rien.

Point de vue de Bella

Edward m'avait raccroché au nez, enfin non pas vraiment puisque je n'avais rien dit, encore m'avait-il laissé l'occasion de lui dire quoi que ce soit. J'avais peut-être été un peu fort en lui disant qu'il me maternait, mais j'avais l'impression d'étouffer à l'appartement alors quand Esmée était passé m'invitant à manger avec eux, je n'avais pas pu refuser.

Les parents d'Edward étaient vraiment géniaux, j'étais très à l'aise avec eux, et ils avaient vraiment la conversation facile.

Nous avions fini de manger et j'en profitais d'aider à débarrasser pour parler seule à seul avec Esmée. Cela faisait un moment que je repoussais ce moment, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Pour le bébé…c'était la meilleure solution pour qu'il puisse avoir un avenir heureux, sans danger planant au-dessus de lui.

-Esmée je…j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, lui dis-je assez intimidé. Elle se retournait vers moi me regardant avec un regard de mère aimante. J'espérais qu'un jour moi aussi je puisse avoir le même regard pour mon fils.

-Bien sûr, dit moi Bella, me disait-elle tout en essuyant ses mains d'un torchon.

-Je…c'est assez difficile pour moi de vous demander ça mais…je…

-Bella qu'est-ce que se passe ? Me demandait Esmée en prenant mes mains m'entraînant sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

-J'aimerais te demander une faveur Esmée, je sais bien que tu le ferais même sans que je te le demande mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr. Je sais qu'Edward sera un excellent papa pour notre bébé mais…promet moi de l'épauler au mieux dans son rôle de père. De l'aider et de le conseillé au mieux…

-Bella mais…je ne comprends pas, me disait-elle son regard inquisiteur et inquiet. Bien sûr que je serais là pour vous aider mais…pourquoi tu parles comme si…comme si tu ne serais pas là ? Me demandait-elle perdu.

Je baisais les yeux sur mon ventre rond, je devais le faire…oui je devais le faire pour mon fils. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour affronter le regard d'Esmée.

-Une fois que j'aurais accouché…quand je serais apte à partir, j'irai aider le FBI à coincer le meurtrier de ma famille. Non ne dites rien, je sais ce que vous allait me dire mais là sécurité de mon fils en dépend, je l'aurais bien fait plus tôt mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'attends un enfant, il serait capable de s'en prendre à lui. Esmée je veux un avenir pour mon fils, pas d'une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête chaque jour de sa vie ! Je te demande juste de prendre soin de mon fils comme tu l'as fait avec le tien, aider Edward au mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui va réellement se passer, si je vais pouvoir revenir au prés de mon fils…si je vais m'en sortir. Cette décision et la pire que j'ai dû prendre de toute ma vie mais…c'est la meilleure chose à faire…pour tout le monde.

-Oh Bella, me disait Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras. Bien sûr que je prendrais soin de mon petit-fils, mais…, Esmée se reculait un peu pour prendre mes joues en coupe. Ton fils aura besoin de sa mère Bella, on aura beau être tous là pour lui, ton fils aura besoin de toi. Je comprends ton désir de le protéger ! Toutes les mères veulent protéger leurs enfants, mais toi…jamais je n'ai pu rencontrer une fille aussi courageuse que toi Bella, je suis sûr que tes parents seraient extrêmement fiers de toi, de la femme que tu es devenue. Mais tu dois tout faire et je dis bien tout faire pour revenir auprès de ta famille, c'est-à-dire nous. Je te promets de tout faire pour ce petit si toi tu me promets de revenir auprès de nous là où est ta place.

-C'est promis, lui dis-je émue.

-Tu en as parlé à mon fils ?

-Non Edward…Edward ne comprendrait pas, il me laisserait jamais faire ! Il est très…

-Protecteur ? Me disait-elle en me souriant doucement.

-Oui, c'est même étouffant parfois.

-Je sais mais tu devrais quand même lui en parler, il tient à toi Bella, bien plus encore que tu ne le pense.

J'opinais ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, je comprenais Edward dans un sens. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'ici je comprenais qu'il était inquiet, mais nous n'étions même pas ensemble, du moins pas en tant que couple. Et sa façon de vouloir tout gérer, de vouloir nous protéger tout le temps de tout, c'était assez déroutant, surtout que je n'étais pas habitué à ce que l'on prenne soin de moi, plus depuis la mort de mes parents.

Vers 11h30 Kellan me ramenait à l'appartement, Edward ne m'avait pas attendue vu que aucune lumière était allumée, d'un côté je voulais m'excuser mais de l'autre je voulais lui faire comprendre que c'était pas par ce qu'il voulait absolument me protéger qu'il devait savoir tout ce que je faisais et où j'allais. J'acceptais déjà d'être suivi partout par Kellan, il me suivait comme mon ombre, ne me laissant jamais seule, à part à l'appartement et même là il avait un œil sur moi avec ses caméras.

J'allais prendre une douche rapide enfilant une chemise de nuit spécial femme enceinte, grise avec de la dentelle blanche sur les bords, manche arrivant au niveau de mes coudes, et s'arrêtant au-dessus de mes genoux. C'est Alice qui m'avait fait acheter cette tenue, elle était très…sexy et celons elle, même si j'étais enceinte, cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être sexy. Moi si j'aimais cette chemise de nuit c'est par ce qu'on voyait parfaitement mon beau ventre rond, et qu'elle était très légère, j'avais pas mal de bouffé de chaleur, surtout la nuit.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais à 9h15, d'habitude je me réveillait plus entre 10h voire 11h00. Vu que j'avais repris le travail du soir, je préférais bien dormir le matin ainsi qu'une mini sieste dans l'après-midi pour être en forme le soir. Mais là j'avais entendu un gros bruit dans la cuisine, je m'étais donc levée pour voir qui faisait un vacarme pareil.

Edward était dans la cuisine accroupi en train de ramasser les bouts de verre sur le sol. Il allait se couper s'il continuait!

-Edward mais arrête tu vas finir par te couper, lui dis-je en allant chercher la pelle et la balayette. J'allais pour me pencher pour ramasser mais Edward me pris les affaires des mains.

-Je vais le faire, me dit-il assez durement sans me regarder. Tu peux aller te recoucher !

-Non je…écoute Edward pour hier soir je…

-Non c'est bon Bella, j'ai compris ont es pas marié tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suppose que j'étais juste…

-Inquiet ? Edward je…j'aurais dû te laisser un mot, je sais que tu t'inquiète mais…Kellan veille sur moi donc…j'ai accepté sa présence alors arrête de t'en faire. ça devrait te rassurer qu'il soit là non ?

Edward s'était relevé me regardant un moment sans rien dire, il avait ce regard dur et froid que je détestais, puis il soufflait et je pouvais voir l'Edward que j'appréciais.

-Je sais, d'ailleurs j'ai décidé de partir !

-Quoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Comme tu la dit Kellan veille sur toi et tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux à présent donc…en plus faut encore que je fasse mes derniers cartons. Le déménagement est prévu fin de semaine prochaine donc je ferais mieux de me dépêcher.

-Oh, d'accord, lui dis-je déçu qu'il parte. Oui j'étais déçu, je m'étais habitué à sa présence moi !

J'allais me servir un verre de jus d'orange pendant qu'Edward nettoyait les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Je ne faisais pas trop attention assise sur le canapé, mes jambes calées sous mes fesses. Ce n'était pas vraiment une position acceptable en sachant que ma chemise de nuit ne cachait presque rien de mon corps.

Je fus surprise de voir Edward me détaillait sa veste en main. Son regard était sombre, les points serrer, sa bouche entrouverte, il était vraiment canon ce mec.

-Tu es…tu es magnifique Bella, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Arrête je suis énorme, lui dis-je en touchant mon ventre bien rond.

Edward venait s'asseoir prêt de moi sans un mot, il frôlait d'abord ma cheville remontant sur ma jambe, puis sur ma cuisse découverte. J'avais du mal à respirer, ne lâchant pas des yeux sa main qui touchait ma peau, se contact était si léger mais aussi si électrique laissant une traîner brûlante là où il me touchait. Mon cœur s'accélérait, ma bouche devenait pâteuse, une chaleur envahissait mon bas-ventre. Sa main s'arrêtait au bord de ma chemise de nuit, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle poursuive son chemin.

-Je…faut que je parte, me dit-il commençant à se lever mais je le retenais posant ma main sur son bras.

-Non Edward je…

-Les gars m'attendent au studio, je t'appelle plus tard, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front et en partant sans se retourner.

Et voilà, je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois seule et avec un sentiment de vide, de frustration. La peau d'Edward sur la mienne m'avait complètement électrisé, j'avais toujours envie de plus, bien plus. Je ne me serais pas retenue je l'aurais tirée vers moi pour un baiser enflammé, et là il serait resté…enfin je crois.


	49. Chapitre 49 préparation

Bonsoir à tous au vue des beaux reviews que vous m'avez posté je vous poste plus tôt le nouveau chapitre, le prochain sera bien plus long. Je sais que certaine personne pense qu'ils en mettent un temps avant de franchir le cape, tout se que je peut vous dire c'est que les choses vont réellement bouger à partir du chapitre 50 alors...bonne lecture à tous et encore merci merci pour vos reviews !

Un grand merci à ma correctrice qui ma corrigé rapidement !

Chapitre 49

Point de vue d'Edward

Tout était en place, j'avais tout prévu, rien ne pourrait gâcher notre rendez-vous. Enfin c'est ce que je me répétais sans cesse dans ma tête depuis hier, j'avais demandé à Bella un nouveau rendez-vous avec moi et elle avait rougi en baissant la tête à ma demande.

Notre semaine n'avait pas été très…calme diront nous. Après que je sois parti de l'appartement, les jours suivants avaient été compliqués, j'avais décidé de travailler un max pour ne pas craquer, ne pas sauter sur Bella et surtout lui donner de l'espace.

Elle avait eu raison, nous étions même pas en couple que j'agissais déjà comme son mec hyper possessif. Qu'est ce que se serra quand on habitera ensemble ? Fallait que je me calme, Kellan était avec elle, Bella avait accepté sa présence, je devais lui faire confiance.

Sur le coup j'avais pensé que prendre mes distances aurait été la meilleure des solutions, mais Bella s'était montée la tête toute seule, pensant qu'elle m'avait blessé, ou encore que je supportais plus d'être avec elle. C'est Alice qui m'avait persuadé de m'expliquer avec Bella, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Bella et le bébé en vue de son état émotif en ce moment, Alice avait peur que l'état de Bella agisse sur la santé de notre bébé.

Alors j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et avais attendu qu'on soit seul tous les deux. Mais ces derniers temps c'était bien difficile, après ce qui s'était passé tout notre petit groupe était inquiet pour Bella et le bébé, et nous faisons tout notre possible pour la ménager et ainsi ne pas quelle se fatigue.

Il y a deux jours de ça, après une soirée organisée par ma sœur je m'étais couché dans mon ancienne chambre, mais n'arrivant pas m'endormir je m'étais levé pour boire un verre d'eau, puis j'avais trouvé Bella dans le salon allongé sur le canapé regardant un film en sanglotant. Je m'étais alors précipité vers elle pour savoir ce qui se passait.

-Bella ? Lui avais-je demandé en m'agenouillant devant elle alors qu'elle c'était relevé un peu essuyant ses yeux.

-Ed…Edward, avait-elle dit surprise de me voir. Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais du mal à dormir…mais ce n'est pas la question-là ! Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Je…sais rien…je…puff, dit-elle en sanglotant de nouveau m'étend ses mains devant ses yeux pour me les cacher.

J'avais alors emprisonné ses poignets les caressants doucement pour qu'elle me regarde.

-Bella dit moi. L'avais-je supplié.

-C'est le film, il…sait trop triste, me dit-elle en boudant légèrement.

-Oh, c'est quoi comme films, lui dis-je rassuré si c'était juste un film, ce n'était pas bien grave. Je m'étais vraiment inquiété du pourquoi elle pleurait comme ça.

-Twilight tentation, c'est l'his…

-La suite de fascination ?

-Oui tu la vue ? Me demandait-elle surprise plissant des yeux.

-Ouais Alice ma forcé, d'après elle c'était le film de l'année…

-Le livre est mieux tu devrais le lire, bref là Rob quitte Kristen pour son bien, il ne veut pas la transformer, Jackson était à deux doigts de la tuer. Elle est détruite par son départ, c'est horrible Edward elle l'aime tellement et lui aussi, mais il la quitte pour sa survie. Comme si elle allait survivre après son départ, il était tout pour elle, Rob était son ancre, sa bulle, son monde, il n'a pas pensé une seule seconde au mal qui allait lui faire en partant.

En entendant Bella me raconter la suite de l'histoire, je ne pus m'empêcher de voir une ressemblance avec notre histoire. Bella ne cessait de me repousser par peur, elle avait peur de ses propres sentiments, peur de souffrir, peur que le meurtrier de ses parents s'en prenne aux personnes qu'elle aimait.

En me repoussant de la sorte elle se faisait du mal, nous faisait du mal. On pourrait être si heureux ensemble, j'en étais convaincu.

\- Peut-être mais d'un autre côté sa perte aurait été plus tragique non ? Lui demandais-je essayant de penser comme elle.

-En attendant ils souffrent tous les deux ! Me disait-elle en reniflant.

-Robert préfère peut-être souffrir d'une séparation avec l'espoir qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre, quand on aime vraiment on désire qu'une seule chose que la personne soit heureuse même si ce n'est pas avec nous. La voir devenir vampire, ressembler à ce que lui voit en lui, un monstre n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait pour la femme de sa vie.

Je commençais à vraiment comprendre Bella, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était protéger tout le monde. Elle se pensait responsable de la mort de son ami ainsi que celle de sa famille, cette femme était incroyable.

Bella préférait souffrir, ne pas céder à mes multitudes d'avance, que prendre le risque même s'il était minime que le meurtrier s'en prenne à moi.

-Il n'a pas à décider pour elle ! Me criait-elle presque.

-Mais il l'aime, il pense à ce qui est bien pour elle.

Bella ne m'avait rien dit suite à cela, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Puis elle m'avait regardé et une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

-Je…j'ai fait comme Rob, m'avait-elle dit.

-Bella, lui dis-je pour la contredire, même si le scénario était du même genre…nous deux c'était différent.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de te repousser Edward, depuis que l'on s'est revue toi et moi. Depuis que tu as débarqué ici à l'improviste. Tu n'as pas cessé d'essayer d'être mon ami, tu voulais te rapprocher de moi et moi je n'ai pas cessé de te repousser. Même quand on s'est embrassé à Noël je t'ai repoussé alors que j'en rêvais de pouvoir enfin poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'ai été égoïste, je t'ai fait souffrir inutilement….

-Bella, j'ai toujours su pourquoi tu n'acceptais pas tes propres sentiments. Tu avais peur, tu doutais de moi, de toi et tu avais peur qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes proches de toi. Ça se comprend, mais maintenant c'est fini, tu as accepté de venir à notre rendez-vous et ça c'est important pour moi. Le reste importe peut, j'affronterais tout pour toi, pour vous deux, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre. Avant…avant c'est vrai que je ne comprenais pas, mais maintenant c'est différent, je sais…je sais et je comprends Bella.

-Mais j'ai…tu ne me déteste pas ? Depuis…depuis que je ne t'ai pas prévenue pour….

-Pas du tout, l'avais-je coupé. J'ai réalisé que j'agissais comme un crétin, un mec possessif. Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec mais c'est juste que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Il faut que je fasse confiance à Kellan et que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour rien, faut juste que je relâche la pression. Alors j'ai essayé de me tenir à distance de toi pour pas t'étouffer.

-Je croyais que tu…

-Je sais et je suis désolé que tu aies crue ça, j'aurais dû venir en discuter avec toi au lieu de m'éloigner ainsi. D'ailleurs je vais profiter de notre ultime moment de solitude pour te faire une proposition ! Mademoiselle Bella Swan accepté vous de me faire l'honneur de vous inviter à mangée dans un super restaurant pour notre premier rendez-vous ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant malicieusement un genou posé à terre. Bella avait rigolé à ce moment-là avant d'accepter ma requête en me donnant sa main pour que je lui fasse un baiser dessus, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose.

Et maintenant nous y étions, c'était le jour J, Bella m'avait donné ma chance de la conquérir, une chance de lui montrer à quel point on pourrait être bien ensemble. C'était à moi de rien gâcher, alors j'avais tout prévu, elle serait traitée en véritable princesse. J'irai la chercher en limousine comme dans les films américains, bien sûr Kellan sera notre chauffeur, il veillerait ainsi à la sécurité de Bella.

J'avais réservé tout un restaurant rien que pour nous deux, au Luna. Mais nous ne mangerions pas en salle, non j'avais fait bien mieux. Il y avait un petit jardin derrière le restaurant, toute la décoration avait était refaite rien que pour nous, des guirlandes électriques de différentes couleurs avait été accroché, donnant une ambiance magique. J'avais déjà choisi le repas à l'avance et un serveur rien que pour nous. Il était hors de question que notre rendez-vous se retrouve en première page demain, le serveur avait donc signé une clause de confidentialité et s'il parlait, il en subirait les conséquences.

Après le restaurant j'avais prévu une balade à pied le long de notre plage, pas très longue vu que Bella était enceinte et à la vue des derniers événements je ne voulais pas la faire marcher trop longtemps. J'avais engagé des artificiers pour l'occasion, Bella m'avait confié une fois qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de feu d'artifice sur la mer et que cela devait être jolie. En vue de son amour pour le bord de mer, je m'étais dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

Je n'avais pas voulu en faire trop mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire moins que ce que j'avais prévu. Ce rendez-vous allait être le plus beau de sa vie, exceptionnel, tout comme ma Bella.

Alice devait aider Bella à s'habiller, je lui avais dit mon programme, enfin quelques bribes de mon programme, mais à condition qu'elle ne dise rien à Bella.

Ma sœur avait était tout excité, pire que moi je crois ! Au moins elle savait comment aidé Bella à s'habiller, quoi que pour moi l'important c'est qu'elle serait présente. Bella pouvait venir en vieux pantalon ainsi qu'un gros pull troué sa m'empêcherait pas de la trouvée sublime.

Moi je m'étais habillé d'une chemise vert foncé, jeans noir, et veste noire. J'avais laissé ma chemise ouverte au niveau des deux premiers boutons, une tenue classe mais décontractée. J'étais assez nerveux ce soir, j'étais déjà prêt et m'apprêtais à partir de chez mes parents. J'avais trouvé ça mieux pour un premier rendez-vous de ne pas être dans le même endroit, et quand je la raccompagnerais à l'appartement, je ne passerais pas la porte comme cela aurait dû se passer dès le début entre nous.

Je descendais à la cuisine où mes parents étaient en train de dîner, en amoureux.

-Edward waouh, me disait ma mère en se levant pour venir auprès de moi. Tu es magnifique mon chéri !

-Merci man, soirée en amoureux ? Lui demandais-je voyant les bougies de sorties.

-Oui, ce n'est pas par ce que nous sommes vieux que tes parents n'ont pas de dîner romantique ! Me disait-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je grimaçais en m'imaginant mon père et ma mère lors d'un dîner romantique. Mon père nous rejoint en serrant ma mère contre lui.

-C'est le grand soir, nerveux ? Me demandait-il en souriant.

-Tu n'imagines même pas, lui dis-je en tirant sur ma veste essayant de la rajuster.

-Ça se passera bien mon chéri, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Jamais je ne t'ai vue aussi heureux, aussi rayonnant quand sa présence.

-Ta mère à raison fiston, soit naturel, soit toi-même. Bella aime la personne que tu es, alors ne stress pas, ça se passera bien !

-Ouais, j'espère…faut que j'y aille si je veut pas faire attendre Bella, leur dis-je en leur faisant un câlin familial avant de partir.

La limousine m'attendait devant chez mes parents, mon propre garde du corps avait été la chercher et m'emmènerait à l'appartement où Kellan prendrait la relève. J'avais acheté un bouquet de fleurs avant sur la route que j'avais préalablement commandé à l'avance.

J'avais les mains moites et le cœur qui battait fort dans ma poitrine. Tu peux le faire Edward, tu peux le faire, me disais-je plusieurs fois à moi-même. C'est vrai quoi, j'avais attendu tellement longtemps pour qu'elle accepte enfin d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi, j'allais certainement pas me dégonfler maintenant. Notre avenir se jouait là, fallait que j'assure si je ne voulais pas bousiller la chance que Bella nous donnait.

En avançant jusqu'à l'appartement j'essuyais mes mains sur mon pantalon essayant d'enlever la transpiration évidente. Je soufflais doucement essayant de calmer mon cœur avant de frapper à la porte.

C'est Alice qui m'ouvrit, elle me tirait sans un bonjour par le bras dans l'appartement l'air grave.

-Bon Edward tu n'as pas intérêt à tout gâcher hein, pour mon neveu s'il te plaît assure, et comportes toi en gentleman pas de galipette dans un coin sombre ce soir. Bella est stressée comme pas possible alors pas la peine de refaire l'épisode de la boîte.

Je la regardais interdit, ma sœur avait mangé du lion ou quoi ? Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil ayant trop peur de me faire dévorer par ma propre petite sœur.

-Bas alors ta avalé ta langue, oh jolie le bouquet ! Me disait-elle avant de me le prendre des mains pour le mettre dans un vase.

-Bonsoir Edward, me disait Kellan passant la porte toujours ouverte. Je peux te parler ?

-Heu…oui, lui dis-je me reconnectant essayant d'oublier les remarques de ma diabolique sœur.

Nous allions au salon dans un coin pour parler sans être dérangé.

-Il y a un souci ? Lui demandais-je soucieux.

-Pas dans l'urgence, tout est bon pour ce soir, j'ai veillé personnellement à l'organisation de votre sécurité à tous les deux. Les employés ne diront rien, et vous ne serez pas dérangés. Ce n'est pas vraiment à ce sujet que je voulais te parler, le gars qui vient assez régulièrement il a été identifié.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Un journaliste, enfin il se dit journaliste mais c'est plus un paparazzi !

-Mince, il sait quoi ? Il a vu quoi ? Il veut quoi ?

-Pour l'instant j'en sais pas plus, au moins ce n'est pas un agent de Volturi ! Mais s'il parvient à prendre des photos de Bella et de vous ce serra en première page, et...

-Il ne faut surtout pas que ça arrive, prend contact avec lui et programme un rendez-vous avec moi.

-Mais…Edward ce n'est pas sérieux, tu devrais éviter tout contact avec la presse !

-Kellan je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton rayon la presse people, ces gents là veulent de la nouveauté, de l'exclusif. Si on leurs donne se qu'ils veulent ils ne viendront pas chercher la petite bête. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais déjà comment faire pour me débarrasser de ce mec, j'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de personnage.

-Edward prépares toi à avoir le souffle coupé, me disait Alice ce qui me fit me retourner.

Et là en effet j'ai cru être au paradis quand je vis un bel ange descendu du ciel pour venir me trouver. Bella était là devant moi et plus belle que jamais.


	50. Chapitre 50 rendez-vous (enfin!)

Enfin le chapitre du rendez-vous, je sais que certaines personnes l'attendaient avec impatience alors le voici, j'espère bien que vous ne serait pas déçu à la fin !

Un grand merci pour tout vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir, j'espère en avoir beaucoup sur se chapitre que j'ai énormément travaillé.

Merci à ma fan numéro one pour ta correction, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 50

Point de vue de Bella

Edward était face à moi, Alice venait tout juste de lui dire que j'étais prête pour notre rendez-vous, notre premier rendez-vous.

Toute la journée j'avais été anxieuse me demandant comment cela allait ce passer ! Je ne savais même pas où Edward allait n'emmener, Alice m'avait seulement dit que j'allais adorer et que son frère avait déployé les grands moyens pour ce soir.

Cela m'avait stressé encore plus. Pourquoi Alice savait mais pas moi ? Pourquoi faire autant de mystère ? Et surtout pourquoi j'avais dû endurer tant de souffrance avec Alice. J'avais eu droit à la totale, épilation, soins dans un institut de beauté. Cela avait duré des heures, et je n'avais même pas eu droit à ma sieste de l'après-midi.

Alice avait fait elle-même ma robe pestiférant contre les magasins, nous ne trouvions rarement de belles robes de grossesse lors de nos journées shopping. Alors Alice l'avait fait elle-même et m'avait dit que j'étais son inspiration, elle m'avait alors montré tous ses croquis qu'elle avait faits depuis le début de ma grossesse. Elle voulait vraiment créer une gamme femme enceinte, restait à savoir si sa fonctionnerais ou pas, pour l'instant ça restait un projet mais elle était motivé et connaissant Alice cela allait déchirer.

J'avais pu quand même choisir ma robe à partir de ses croquis, c'était une robe de couleurs vaguant entre le rose saumon et le rouge, à bretelle couvrant bien ma poitrine devenue bien plus grosse qu'avant ma grossesse, la robe avait une ceinture en dessous de la poitrine à paillette un peut plus foncée que la robe, et elle arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.

J'avais mis un léger gilet rose pale vu que la température dehors était encore un peu fraîche surtout la nuit, j'avais mis également des ballerines de la même couleur que mon gilet. Alice s'était occupée de mes cheveux les laissant ballant tout en formant des petites ondulations. Le maquillage, j'avais fait comme d'habitude discret mais jolie.

Je m'étais regardé dans le miroir avant de sortir rejoindre Edward dans le salon, et cela m'avait plus, surtout qu'avec cette robe mon gros ventre était magnifique, elle soulignait parfaitement la bosse qui habitait l'ange de ma vie. Je m'étais donc lancée pour aller rejoindre mon fameux rendez-vous le courage m'étais revenu subitement.

Mais à présent en voyant Edward face à moi, je me sentais comme une petite fille intimidée par le grand méchant loup. Il me regardait tellement…son regard était tellement brûlant, me regardant détaillant ma tenue de bas en haut, c'était assez gênant mais je fis de même. Et j'avoue qu'Edward était très sexy ce soir, la couleur de sa chemise faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux verts, son jeans lui collait parfaitement au corps, surtout à un endroit très précis.

Je rougissais en remontant mes yeux vers son visage, ses cheveux avaient été légèrement coupés mais restaient toujours autant en désordre et incroyablement beau, je n'avais qu'une envie, passer ma main dedans.

Son regard croisait le mien et je rougissais encore plus baissant les yeux sur mon ventre ne pouvant soutenir son regard si embrasé.

-Vous allez passer la soirée à vous dévorer des yeux ou vous allez enfin dire quelque chose ? Nous demandait Alice en riant. Non parce que vous n'avez pas toute la soirée, hein Edward, reprit-elle en le fixant comme s'ils avaient une conversation dont seul Edward et Alice comprenaient la langue.

Edward secouait la tête clignait plusieurs fois des yeux et marmonnait quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Puis il approchais de moi prenant une de mes mains en y déposant un léger baiser dessus.

-Tu es incroyablement belle Isabella, me dit-il ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

-Merci, lui dis-je en rougissant encore plus. Tu n'es pas mal non plus…pour une star de la musique, repris-je amusée.

Il riait avec moi en me tendant son bras, que je pris rapidement en souriant, Edward avait vraiment des manières dépassées, mais ça me déplaisait pas bien au contraire. Malgré que je détestais mon prénom dit en entier de sa bouche c'était…différent, limite aphrodisiaque.

Après qu'Edward met montrer le bouquet qu'Alice avait pris soin de mettre dans un vase, nous disions en revoir à Alice et Edward m'entraînait dehors, je pensais qu'il aurait pris sa Volvo mais au lieu de ça une limousine nous faisait face, je regardais Edward surprise.

-Où est ta voiture?

-Pas ce soir Bella, ce soir on se fait conduire. Kellan va nous servir de chauffeur !

C'est là que j'ai vu Kellan sortir de la limousine noire et nous ouvrir une portière, on se serait cru dans un film.

-Tu…tu as loué une limousine ? Lui demandais-je n'y croyant pas.

-Louer n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'utiliserait, dit-il en grimaçant. Viens me dit-il en m'entraînant dans la limo en regardant tout autour de lui.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait sans rien dire, impatiente qu'il m'explique se qu'il voulait dire par « pas vraiment ». Une fois installé j'inspectais chaque détailles impressionné, c'était la première fois que je montais dans une limousine. Edward m'attachait sous mon regard inquisiteur, c'était impressionnant on aurait cru que l'on était dans un salon, avec des grands sièges faisant tout le long de la limo, un grand bar, il y avait aussi un grand écran, digne des grands films.

-Tu m'expliques, dis-je à Edward en me retournant vers lui après qu'il est parlé à Kellan via un bouton à côté de lui.

-Nous avions des limousines de ce genre lors de certaines sorties avec le groupe, je l'ai juste emprunté, me disait-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu…tu t'ai servi de…ton groupe et de ta…célébrité pour notre rendez-vous ?

Je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles, moi qui avais pensé qu'il s'agirait d'un simple rendez-vous. D'un rendez-vous comme il aurait dû se passer à notre première rencontre. Je m'étais encore une fois trompée, avec Edward rien ne serait jamais normal.

-Bella, me disait-il en touchant doucement ma main. Ce n'est qu'une limousine, en plus avec les derniers événements on se doit d'être prudent.

-Quel événements? Lui demandais-je confuse.

-Kellan ma dit qu'il avait identifié l'homme qui passait un peu trop souvent vers chez toi, il s'agit d'un journaliste, voir même un paparazzi. L'appartement est à mon nom puis c'est derniers temps j'y suis assez souvent donc je présume qu'il m'a simplement suivi, essayant d'avoir un détaille croustillant sur moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai chargé Kellan de prendre rendez-vous avec lui, il ne viendra plus mais vaut mieux être prudent.

-Rien de mieux qu'une limousine pour passer inaperçu hein, lui dis-je septique.

-Ça te plaît pas ? Me demandait-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Même en faisant ça il était canon, Dieu que ce mec était beau !

-Si mais…enfin j'avais plus pensé à un rendez-vous d'un autre genre ! Lui dis-je essayant de pas le blesser. D'après Alice il c'était donné tellement de mal pour faire de cette soirée un magnifique rendez-vous, j'allais pas plomber l'ambiance dès le départ.

-Comme ?

-Moins…plus dans la normalité tu vois, un petit resto, un ciné, tu serais venu avec une voiture toute simple sans chauffeur juste toi et moi, un rendez-vous normal quoi !

-J'aurais aimé te donner ce genre de rendez-vous Bella, disait-il en baissant la tête. Mais ni ta situation, ni la mienne nous permet cela. Entre ce criminel et ma…célébrité cela ne peut pas être un rendez-vous normal. Mais sa n'empêche pas d'avoir un rendez-vous exceptionnel, du moins j'espère qu'il le sera à tes yeux, reprit-il en relevant le regard vers moi avec espoir.

-Je suis sur qu'il le sera vu que tu es avec moi, lui dis-je voulant le rassurer en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

Nos yeux rentraient en contact pour ne plus se lâcher, nos corps se rapprochaient doucement, mes yeux passaient des siens à ses lèvres. Je pouvais sentir mon ventre se contracter face à notre proximité, je mourrais d'envie de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Nous étions si proches que je sentais le souffle d'Edward sur mon visage alors qu'une voie surgit d'un haut-parleur.

-Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur Cullen, disait la voix de Kellan que je reconnaissant aisément.

Edward se penchait m'embrassant doucement la joue alors que mon souffle s'était tu, le sentant si proche, il s'attarda un moment ses lèvres sur ma joue puis s'écartait de moi. J'essayais de me contenir en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrais alors qu'Edward se détachait.

Kellan nous ouvrait la portière disant que tout était sécurisé, Edward m'aidait à me relever en sortant de la limousine. Je regardais tout autour de moi et vu que nous étions au Luna, mais étonné de voir aucune voiture sur le parking. Nous étions vendredi soir, normalement c'était plein à craquer à cette heure. Je me tournais vers Edward qui me fit un petit sourire crispé. Il avait tout même pas…non ce n'était pas possible.

-Viens me dit-il en me proposant son bras, je le pris sans rien dire espérant avoir tort sur ce que je pensais qu'il avait fait. Cet homme était fou, c'était sûrement ça !

Nous marchions en silence jusqu'au restaurant, marchant à mon rythme. Depuis quelques jours j'étais essoufflé dés que je marchais trop vite, le footing c'était fini pour moi depuis mes quatre mois, mais là c'était encore pire.

Un homme vînt nous ouvrir la porte d'entrer et nous salua brièvement en nous indiquant le chemin à prendre. Comme je l'avais pensé Edward avait bien fait fermer le restaurant pour que l'on puisse manger tranquillement. Pourquoi cela me surprenait, il s'agissait quand même d'un musicien célèbre. Enfin tout de même toutes les stars ne font pas fermer les restaurants quand ils veulent allé dîné quelque part si ?

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé le serveur nous emmenait à l'arrière du restaurant, dans une sorte de véranda, c'était magnifique , une sorte de petit jardin privé. Des guirlandes lumineuses tout au dessus de nous brillaient de mille feux. Une table se trouvait au milieu du jardin avec deux couverts.

-Tu aimes ? Me demandait Edward au creux de mon oreille me faisant frissonné.

-C'est…magnifique mais Edward…sérieusement, ta fermer le restaurant juste pour nous deux ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour m'impressionner tu sais !

-Je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite, pour la plus belle des femmes que je n'ai jamais croisées dans ce bas monde.

-Edward, lui dis-je en rougissant.

-Si madame veut bien s'asseoir, me dit-il en me proposant une chaise.

-Merci, lui dis-je en lui faisant une révérence autant rentrer dans son jeu.

Il prenait place face à moi et le serveur arrivait pour commencer à nous servir, apparemment Edward avait déjà commandé les repas. Au début j'ai eu droit à un cocktail sans alcool avec des fruits non exotiques bien sur, Edward lui avait pris du vin pour accompagner son repas.

Nous avions alors commencé à parler, parler avec Edward était si facile, j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de parler avec lui, nous évoquions tous les sujets chacun évoquant son point de vue. Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord sur les sujets que nous abordions mais ce n'était pas déplaisant, c'était intéressant de connaître un point de vue différent du sien.

Nous mangions en entrée une salade composée, puis une blanquette de veau avec du riz. Plat peut-être simple mais je n'avais jamais mangé une blanquette si bonne, c'était divin. Nous n'avions pas mangé de fromage, juste un dessert, mais quel désert…des profiteroles à partager.

Le chocolat était hum divin, et voir Edward porter sa cuillère à sa bouche avait été…j'avais tout simplement l'impression qu'il faisait quarante degrés dans la véranda d'un coup, je sur-ventilais.

Nous avions passé un agréable moment, et je ne voulais pas sortir du restaurant et que la soirée se termine. Je vis Edward faire un mouvement de tête au serveur et j'entendis de la musique en fond venant du restaurant. Edward se levait et me tendit la main.

-M'accorderait vous une danse Mademoiselle Swan, me disait-il en me faisant un sourire au coin, me faisant totalement craquer.

-Tu es sur de vouloir danser avec moi ? Lui demandais-je avec scepticisme. Edward il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis mon adolescence, c'est mon incapacité à danser un slow.

-Je n'ai pas ce souvenir lors de notre rencontre…me dit-il en faisant son sourire en coin.

-Ce n'était pas un slow, je vais t'écraser les pieds !

-C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, aller Bella s'il te plaît, juste une danse.

Je posais ma main dans la sienne et me levais avec l'aide d'Edward. Il nous entraînait un peu plus loin dans la véranda pour que l'on ait de l'espace. Gardant sa main dans la mienne il s'arrêtait se retournant vers moi, il me positionnait face à lui, posant son autre main au bas de mes reins, je posais ma main libre sur son bras et il reposait nos mains toujours enlacées sur son cœur.

Doucement il me fit danser, tourner sans que je lui écrase une seule fois les pieds. Nos yeux fixaient l'autre nous ne disons rien, c'était magique, nous avions comme une connexion, cet instant rien qu'à nous, nous étions dans notre petite bulle à nous.

-Tu aimes ? Me demandait-il.

-De quoi ? Lui demandais-je complètement perdu mes yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

-La musique, j'ai…

-C'est de toi ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Oui, je l'ai enregistré en studio il y a quelques jours. J'ai…je l'ai composé en pensant à toi !

Il avait composé ce morceau en pensant à moi ? Waouh, c'était juste waouh !

-Tu…sais magnifique Edward, merci. Lui dis-je en rougissant.

-J'en ai composé une autre pour notre fils, je te la ferais écouter tout à l'heure.

-Je n'ai pas envie que la soirée se termine, lui dis-je en posant ma tête dans son cou.

-Qui a dit qu'elle se terminait ? Viens, me dit-il en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Point de vue d'Edward

Notre dîné c'était encore mieux passé que je ne l'aurais espéré, être avec Bella, passé du temps avec elle, rien que nous deux c'était indescriptible pour moi. J'aimais parler avec elle, savoir tout d'elle, découvrir ses convictions, ses idées, ses envies mais ce que j'aimais plus que tous c'était son sourire timide, son rire enchanteur, ses joues devenant rouge quand elle était embarrassée, sa peau douce sous mes doigts, son odeur, son regard pétillant de malice.

Jamais je n'aurais cru passer un rendez-vous si idyllique, si majestueux, si merveilleux. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à nous, Bella et Edward simplement, aucune ombre au tableau, elle était tellement belle ma Bella, tellement intelligente.

Après le restaurant Kellan nous conduisit au bord de plage sous l'œil curieux de ma belle. Je lui prenais la main et nous marchions sur le bord de la plage avec Kellan au loin veillant toujours à la sécurité tout en respectant notre intimité.

-J'adore cette plage tu sais pourquoi ? Demandais-je à Bella en continuant à marcher alors que les vagues s'écrasaient contre le sable.

-Elle est peut fréquenter ! Tu peux ainsi venir ici sans être harcelé par tes fans.

-Non Bella, ce n'est pas la raison, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant lui faisant face, enlaçant ses mains dans les miennes. Si j'aime cette plage c'est qu'à plusieurs reprises nous nous sommes retrouvé ici. D'abord lors de notre footing quand on s'est rentré dedans, c'était la première fois que l'on s'est reparlé depuis qu'on avait découvert que j'étais le frère d'Alice et toi sa colocataire. La deuxième fois c'était le lendemain, notre premier footing ensemble, la troisième fois…maintenant je fais le rapprochement de ce qui te préoccupait, si j'avais su à ce moment là que tu habitais notre petit ange dans ton ventre….

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir Edward, j'étais terrifié…j'aurais dû tout te dire à ce moment là mais…j'avais horriblement peur de ta réaction.

-Je ne peux pas te dire comment j'aurais réagi, personne ne peut le savoir. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre Bella. Viens, lui dis-je en l'entraînant avec moi pour que l'on s'assoit sur le sable.

J'aidais Bella, son ventre n'était pas énorme énorme, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se relever ou à s'asseoir sur une surface basse. Je me collais à elle de sorte que nos bras se touches, prenait mon téléphone et cherchais le dossier qui m'intéressait. Une fois fait je l'ouvrais et un son sortait des haut-parleurs, c'était la composition que j'avais faite avec divers instruments de musique pour notre fils. ( écouté boite à dodo de papa gâteau en lisant ce passage )

Je regardais Bella qui écoutait la musique les yeux brillant, des larmes apparaissaient sur le coin de ses yeux, je les enlevaient avec mon pouce caressant au passage sa peau douce. Bella me regardait tendrement.

-Pour notre fils, lui dis-je en posant une main sur son ventre, gardant l'autre sur sa joue.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus, nos regards étaient liés à jamais, les larmes de Bella continuaient à couler mais ce n'était pas de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à cet instant je le savais, je le voyais.

C'est comme si je pouvais lire au plus profond de son âme. Ses lèvres étaient étendues en un sourire magnifique, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Ma main toujours sur sa joue j'approchais mon visage du sien doucement lui laissant le droit de me repousser.

Ma respiration s'accélérait, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle me repousse une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne le fit pas. Bella s'approchait elle aussi de moi son regard toujours fixé dans le mien.

Nos nez se frôlèrent, je penchais légèrement la tête et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un simple et doux baiser. Puis recommençait mettant un peu plus de pression sur ses lèvres, Bella posait alors ses mains sur ma nuque et approfondie le baiser. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde enlever mes lèvres des siennes, c'était l'endroit le plus doux, le plus chaud, les lèvres les plus sucrés que j'ai connues dans ma vie. J'entrouvris ma bouche et demandais l'accès à celle de ma belle, nos langues dansaient merveilleusement bien ensemble comme si elles étaient destinées à être ensemble.

Malheureusement nos corps d'humain ne pouvaient se priver d'oxygène, je dus alors stopper le baisser à bout de souffle. Front contre front nous respirions difficilement, je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux de peur de voir des regrets dans les yeux de Bella, mais vu qu'elle ne disait rien je prenais mon courage à deux mains et ouvrais les yeux.

Elle était bien là, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais cru aucune anse de regrets dans ses yeux, non du bonheur à l'état pur. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus qu'avant, ses joues étaient rouges et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, un boom nous fîmes sursauter. Ah oui j'avais complètement oublié le feu d'artifice.

-Oh mon Dieu, disait Bella en regardant le ciel et la mer.

-Tu aimes ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu…sais toi qui as…

Je haussais les épaules comme simple réponse et elle éclatait de rire, et qu'elle rire. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de son rire, il était magique, il pourrait illuminer toute une ville.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu n'en avais jamais vu sur l'eau !

-Sacré Cullen, me dit-elle avant de se blottir contre moi pour regarder le spectacle.

Personnellement je ne voyais rien du feu d'artifice qui se jouait devant nous, seule Bella m'intéressait. Elle était bien plus belle, plus intéressante que tout spectacle, c'était mon ange à moi et encore mieux elle acceptait enfin ses sentiments pour moi. Son visage s'émerveillait à chaque pétillement dans le ciel, pour moi voir ses yeux briller ainsi, son sourire marquant l'émerveillement était le plus beau spectacle que je désirais voir.

Au bout d'un moment à la fin du spectacle nous rentrions, je raccompagnais alors Bella chez elle. Kellan conduisait encore la limousine et une fois devant l'appartement je raccompagnais Bella jusqu'à sa porte.

Nous étions comme deux imbéciles ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Ne voulant pas la brusquer je lui fis un long baiser sur la joue.

-Edward, me disait-elle en grognant.

Puis sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit elle sautait sur moi m'embrassant avec vivacité. Je répondais directement à son baiser, passant directement la barrière de ses lèvres. J'avais tellement envie d'elle depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, il m'était impossible pour moi de me contenir, surtout avec les mains de Bella tirant mes cheveux.

Nos mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, surtout celle de Bella, et comment me retenir devant une telle déesse. Alors moi aussi mes mains s'aventuraient à des endroits que je n'avais plus touchés depuis des mois .

Je voulais stopper le baiser, mais Bella se serrait encore plus contre moi passant une de ces jambes entre les miennes en commençant à se frotter à moi. Pas la peine de dire qu'à cet instant je grognais de plaisir à ce contact.

-Bell…

-Edward s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de toi ! Me disait-elle en se frottant encore plus à moi, quittant à peine mes lèvres.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour que je fonde sur elle de nouveau. Je passais mes mains dans son dos tout en l'embrassant à en perdre mon souffle. Bella tirait fortement mes cheveux en gémissant, mes mains descendant de plus en plus sur ses fesses, je la bloquais entre moi et la porte.

Ne voulant pas faire ça ici j'essayais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte sans lâcher une seule fois les lèvres de Bella. La soulevant légèrement elle passait ses jambes autour de ma taille, une fois la porte fermer derrière nous je là plaquais contre cette dernière caressant ses jambes, remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses, là faisant gémir de plaisir. Ce son était juste divin pour moi !

N'ayant plus de souffle je délaissais ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou, descendant à la naissance de ses seins, mes mains soulevant sa robe touchant le bord de ce que je pensais être sa culotte.

-Ed…Edward, gémissait-elle.

-Je sais pas toi mais je crois qu'ils ne vont pas atteindre la chambre, disait une voix derrière nous me faisant arrêter et relâcher Bella par terre doucement.

Je reconnaissais trop cette voix, c'était ma chère sœur Alice. Bella rouge pivoine se cachait derrière moi pendant que je me retournais pour voir ma sœur sur le canapé la tête sur les genoux de Jasper.

-Je…heu…

-Bas alors frérot ta oublier ta langue dans la bouche de Bella ? Me demandait Alice en riant.

-Alice lui dit Jasper en roulant des yeux. On va aller dans la chambre, aller laisse les !

Jasper entraînait Alice dans la chambre mais celle-ci me regardait une dernière fois avant de me dire.

-Pas de bêtise vous deux, oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Edward ! Me dit-elle avait de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Une fois Alice hors de mon champ de vision je me retournais vers ma belle. Bella était toujours aussi rouge, les yeux baissés sur ses mains que je pris entre les miennes.

-C'est bon elle est partie, lui dis-je en embrassant ses mains. Bella relevait alors les yeux vers moi, je lui faisais mon sourire en coin qui je savais lui était pas insensible. Je vais y aller moi aussi, j'ai passé une soirée inoubliable ce soir princesse.

-Ne me laisse pas avec ta sœur Edward, reste s'il te plaît, me suppliait-elle me faisant sourire.

-Je dois partir Bella, avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir de faire une bêtise !

-Une bêtise ? Disait Bella en se raidissant.

Oh non Bella, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, c'était déjà assez dure de partir ainsi alors que j'avais qu'une envie c'était de finir se que l'on avait commencer. J'avais tellement tellement envie d'elle, mais non il ne fallait pas, du moins pas toute de suite. Cette fois, j'allais faire les choses bien, pas comme la dernière fois.

-Je te veux Bella, que Dieu en soi témoin je te veux depuis ce qui me semble des lustres. Mais…je sais à quel point tu as peur que notre relation soit un échec, alors je veut que l'on fasse les choses bien. Prendre notre temps, ne pas précipiter les choses, y aller doucement. Lui disait-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

-Tu sais que c'est un peu tard pour ça, me disait-elle en pointant son ventre un beau sourire sur ses lèvres , se détendant.

-Justement…même si je ne regrette en rien que ce petit trésor soit dans nos vies, j'aurais aimé faire les choses normalement, te séduire construire une vie avec toi, et après avoir un bébé. On se voit demain ? Tentais-je, espérant qu'elle avait comprit se que j'essayais de lui dire.

-Demain oui, je dois passer au restaurant pour voir avec Rosalie les préparatifs pour la nouvelle soirée.

-D'accord, à demain Bella et ne te fait pas marcher sur les pieds par ma diabolique sœur.

Bella opinait et je lui faisais un bisou avant de partir, à l'instant présent j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, Bella et moi étions enfin ensemble.


	51. Chapitre 51 le début d'une aventure

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, alors content ! Après tout cette attente ils se sont enfin embrassé, il était temps ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ce chapitre comporte 10 pages, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 51

Point de vue de Bella

La porte s'était refermée sur Edward, laissant échapper un gémissement je me mettais contre celle-ci. C'était….notre rendez-vous avait été tout simplement grandiose, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Avoir réservé le restaurant rien que pour nous deux c'était juste…waouh, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible, j'avais justement eu peur qu'Edward soit reconnu, pris en photo et que celle-ci soit publier dans les magazines people.

Mais Edward avait assuré, notre premier rendez-vous avait été juste parfait. La balade sur la plage, le feu d'artifice, et la berceuse qu'il avait composée lui-même en pensant à notre fils…tout avaient été magnifique, magique.

J'aimais encore plus cette plage vue que c'était là-bas que l'on c'était échangé ce qui aurait dû être notre premier baiser. Et dire que la soirée était magique n'était rien en comparaison de notre baiser, embrasser Edward était si…sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue dansant avec la mienne… Rien que de penser à Edward et ses lèvres, je fermais les yeux et touchais le bout de mes lèvres essayant de me rappeler tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bella ça va ? Me demandait Alice qui était devant moi me sortant de mes pensées me faisant par là même occasion ouvrir les yeux.

-Hein…oui je…

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu restes ainsi contre la porte ? Me demandait-elle les mains sur ses hanches.

Sans rien dire je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, je fis signe à ma coloc que j'allais revenir. Je pris une douche rapide et enfilais une chemise de nuit bleu ciel s'arrêtant à mi cuisse, avec une fine dentelle qui couvrait le haut de ma poitrine, j'enfilais par dessus ma robe de chambre violette pastel me couvrant parfaitement le corps.

Quand je retournais dans le salon je vis Alice sur le canapé une tasse fumante dans les mains. Bien sur en me voyant arrivé je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'elle me lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas tout sur notre soirée. Je soufflais allant me préparer ma tisane pour me poser à ses côtés.

Si seulement Edward était resté, pensais-je. Mais non il était parti me laissant avec sa diabolique sœur, lâcheur. Je n'eus même pas eu le temps de porter ma tasse à ma bouche qu'Alice attaquait son questionnement.

-Alors…c'était plutôt chaud avec mon frère ! Oh mon Dieu Bella c'est super-génial, je suis trop contente pour vous deux, me disait-elle en sautillant sur le canapé en frappant dans ses petites mains de lutin.

-Alice…dis-je en grimaçant.

-Bas quoi ? Allé raconte-moi…s'il te plaît Bella ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que tout le monde attend ça ! Et puis Edward est mon frère alors…

-Justement Alice, Edward est ton frère, je vais pas parler de…de…enfin avec toi c'est…C'était gênant, je n'allais tout de même pas parler de notre rendez-vous avec sa sœur si ? Quoique je me doutais qu'Alice ne me laisserait pas vraiment le choix.

-Raconte au moins ton rendez-vous, me demandait-elle déçue faisant sa moue boudeuse.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était réellement déçue que je ne lui raconte pas toute notre soirée, après tout Alice voulait juste notre bonheur. Dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, cette fille prenait toujours à cœur les problèmes de son entourage et faisait tout pour améliorer la situation. Même si parfois c'était difficile de ne pas lui hurler de se calmer pour nous lâcher un peu, cette fille je l'adore, elle était devenue comme une sœur pour moi, une sœur de cœur. Alors comment ne pas lui faire plaisir en lui racontant notre rendez-vous. Elle avait passé quand même une journée complète avec moi pour m'aider à me préparer !

Quoique cela l'avait sûrement plus amusé que moi ! Réalisant que je lui devais beaucoup depuis le début de notre rencontre, je décidais de lui raconter quelques petites choses sur mon rendez-vous avec son frère, sans lui donner vraiment de détail.

Alice s'était accrochée littéralement à mes lèvres durant mon récit, moi je réalisais à peine tout se qu'avait entrepris Edward pour que tout sois si parfait, Alice elle était fière de son frère me disant qu'il avait grave assurée.

Contrairement à moi elle ne fut pas surprise pour la limousine ou encore le fait qu'il avait réservé le restaurant entier pour nous, et je ne parle même pas du feu d'artifice sur la plage !

Nous parlions pendant au moins bien une heure facile, quand j'émis un bâillement Alice me laissait aller me coucher. Mais je doutais que le sommeil arrive vite, une chose m'inquiétais d'après ce qu'Alice m'avait dit, pour elle nous étions maintenant belle-sœur à son plus grand bonheur.

Mais moi je ne savais pas comment définir ma nouvelle relation avec Edward ! Étions-nous ensemble ? Nous nous étions déjà embrassé sans franchir le pas, sans être en couple, nous allions même avoir un bébé tous les deux. Mais là c'était différent, Edward avait dit vouloir prendre notre temps !

Mais sa voulait dire quoi au juste ? Que nous étions dans une relation libre ? Allait-il voir une autre femme tout en sortant avec moi ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que ça soit un peu plus sérieux entre nous deux ? Je pensais pas qu'il était de ce genre-là. Ok c'était une star de la musique, mais il m'avait déjà dit ne pas être comme les autres membres du groupe, lui et Jasper détestaient ce genre de comportement.

Je ne savais même pas quand allais-je le revoir, il m'avait dit demain, mais quand demain ? Dans la mâtiné ? Dans l'après-midi ? Le soir ? J'en avais aucune idée !

La nuit fut très agité, le bébé bougeait bien trop pour que je trouve vraiment le sommeil, je ne faisais que de me réveiller, alors quand j'avais vue qu'il était 7h30 à mon réveil, j'avais décidé de me lever.

Une fois habillé, j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuné, Jasper était déjà levé lui aussi.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je doucement trop honteuse en me rappelant la façon dont il nous avait surpris Edward et moi hier soir.

-Bonjour Bella, tu te lèves tôt, Alice dort encore, me dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Oui on s'est couché tard, j'aurais bien dormi plus, mais...mon fils a décidé de jouer au foot toute la nuit alors...

-Oh, s'est sur ça doit être gênant pour dormir.

-Oui, lui dis-je en me préparant mon verre de jus d'orange avec des tartines de confiture.

-Bella, m'appelait-il me faisant le regarder. Je sais que tu dois être mal à l'aise par rapport à hier soir mais...ne le soit pas d'accord. C'est sur que voir mon meilleur ami...enfin tu vois, me disait-il me souriant doucement, mais ce n'est pas une catastrophe, ce serait pire si j'étais ton frère ou encore pire si Edward m'avait surpris avec sa sœur, reprit-il en grimaçant imaginant la scène.

-Je sais mais je...enfin c'est gênant, on aurait dû...enfin..., je pouvais sentir mes joues rougirent, traîtresses, en même temps il y 'avait de quoi.

-Le bonheur de la colocation, me dit-il en riant et haussant les épaules.

Ce qui me fit rire moi aussi, il n'avait pas tort, la collocation ce n'était pas simple, si on ne respectait pas toutes les règles, les choses ne pouvaient que se détériorer entre les colocataires. Heureusement qu'avec Alice on s'entendait à merveille, sauf quand j'étais dans ma période après l'hôpital, elle m'interdisait de faire quoi que ce soit. A ce moment-là je la détestais, enfin juste un peu, je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi et son neveu.

La matinée passait assez vite, entre Alice qui c'était levée en mode speed vu qu'elle avait un programme chargé aujourd'hui pour le prochain défilé, son tout premier en tant que styliste. Du coup elle était montée sur 4000 volts, entraînant Jasper avec elle.

Quand à moi j'avais préparé tout un tas d'idée pour une nouvelle soirée au Rosme'tt, j'avais beau avoir repris le travail, mes patrons ne me laissaient pas tout faire, du moins pas comme avant. Ils avaient même engagé une fille Angela pour m'aider en salle, elle avait l'air gentille mais...j'avais peur qu'elle me remplace. Je n'étais pas idiote, mon état n'allait pas me permettre de travailler jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais après...non ne valait mieux ne pas penser au après, pour l'instant je devais penser au présent, au bébé et à … à Edward.

Ce même Edward qui ne m'avait pas encore appelé, ni envoyé de sms. J'avais était tenté de le faire moi-même mais...je savais pas comment l'aborder !

Hey salut Edward, super la soirée d'hier soir, on se refait ça bientôt bise Bella ? Non je pouvais décidément pas lui dire ça, je voulais pas non plus passer pour la fille accro qui le harcelait sur son portable.

Mais je ne savais même pas ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre et c'était perturbant, alors pour éviter de regarder mon portable toute les trois secondes j'avais passé ma journée au restaurant avec Rosalie aidant du mieux que je le pouvais.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer et à en faire part à Kellan, je le vis au téléphone alors j'attendais qu'il finisse son appel.

-Miss Swan, me dit-il alors que je l'attendais dans l'entrer.

-Bella, Kellan, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Bella, râlais-je en roulant des yeux. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées en sa compagnie et il ne réussissait toujours pas à m'appeler par mon simple prénom.

-Vous...tu veut rentrer ? Me demandait-il en rangeant son téléphone.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Comme à son habitude Kellan vérifiait que les lieux étaient sécurisés avant de m'autoriser à sortir du restaurant pour aller dans la voiture. Sur le chemin je gesticulais sur mon siège, ce qui rendait nerveux mon garde du corps.

-Tout va bien ? Me demandait-il après un bon moment.

-Oui, c'est juste le bébé qui remue un peu trop, c'est un sacré bonhomme, lui dis-je en souriant caressant ma belle bosse en pensant à mon fils. Il avait beau m'empêcher de dormir toutes les nuits, ce petit mec qui était dans mon ventre, je l'aimais déjà. Je donnerais tout pour garantir sa sécurité.

-Tant qu'il reste au chaud pour moi tout baigne, disait-il dans sa barbe en grognant.

-Kellan, que moi je stress en pensant à la naissance de mon fils c'est compréhensif, après tout donnée naissance doit être une véritable épreuve pour une femme. Mais toi pourquoi...je vois bien que ça te met mal à l'aise mon état !

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque tout en restant concentré sur sa route. Me battre pour vous garder en vie ça je sais faire, j'ai étais formé pour ça. Je sais combattre un homme à mains nues, être à l'afflux du moindre danger, toujours rester sur mes gardes, retrouver quelqu'un même si celui-ci se cache, les armes à feu je connais très bien aussi. Mais vous...votre état c'est autre chose, comment puis-je vous protéger sans savoir ce que je dois faire en cas de contractions, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi encore. Je suis un soldat Mad...Bella, pas médecin !

-Je comprends, mais tu sais je ne suis pas mieux ! Lui confessais-je gardant mes yeux posés sur mon ventre tout en le caressant. Après...après la mort de ma famille j'étais...j'étais anéantie, Sam l'agent du FBI ma pris sur son aile et ma aidé à me battre pour la mémoire de ma famille. Si je me battais pas pour moi, je devais lutter pour eux, qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien. Au fil des semaines voire des mois, je suis rentré dans un monde qui m'était encore inconnu. J'ai appris sur le tas, et aujourd'hui c'est pareil. Qui aurait cru que je deviendrai maman à peine un an après leurs décès ? Pas moi en tout cas, ma grossesse, le bébé, les rendez-vous, toutes les décisions à prendre pour son avenir, j'apprends sur le tas, petit par petit. Personne n'est réellement préparé à ce qui peut arriver, on agit en conséquence c'est tout. Mon rêve avant...avant tout ça était de vivre de ma passion, la littérature...mais à présent mon plus grand rêve c'est que mon bébé, mon fils grandisse sans danger planant au-dessus de sa tête, qu'il est une vie normale et heureuse.

-Mais tu n'as pas peur ? Me demandait Kellan me faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

-Bien sur que si ! Mais si je laisse mes peurs m'envahir il me reste quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

Il eut un moment de silence, je comprenais ses peurs. Il avait était engagé pour me protéger contre des gens qui me voulais du mal. Mais que faire quand il fallait me protéger d'un risque naturel, les futurs papas paniquaient tous au moment crucial, le moment où la future maman allait donner naissance à leurs enfants, dans un sens c'était différent mais quel homme sain d'esprit ne s'inquiéterait pas. Peut-être qu'Edward devrait emmener Kellan voir son père, histoire qu'il lui explique les choses à faire au cas où !

Kellan sortait de la voiture toujours dans le silence, et m'informait que je pouvais sortir aussi. Par moments je trouvais que c'était un peu exagérer mais il était professionnel alors je le laissais faire son travail, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix.

Une fois devant mon appartement Kellan attendait que je rentre pour me laisser. Alice devrait déjà être là vue l'heure, j'avais déjà pas mal traîné au restaurant. Et en effet Alice était bien là, je l'entendais parler de l'entrer.

-Je suis rentré, dis-je assez fort en posant mes chaussures et manteau.

-On attendait que toi, disait Alice venant à moi pour me faire un gros bisou sur la joue. Regarde qui est là depuis au moins 2h30 à t'attendre, me dit-elle dans mon oreille.

Je tournais la tête vers la cuisine pour voir Edward appuyé contre le bar, me regardant un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je doucement ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, les mains sur mon ventre.

-Bonjour Bella, me disait-il en s'approchant, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Bonjour mon bébé, reprit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre. J'espère que tu as été sage avec maman aujourd'hui !

-Notre fils sera un véritable footballeur, lui dis-je toujours aussi attendrie en le voyant parler à notre fils.

Edward relevait les yeux vers moi, et son regard s'accrochait au mien, il m'était impossible de détourner le regard, ses yeux m'hypnotisaient complètement.

-On ferait mieux de les laisser entendis-je Alice dire en entraînant Jasper dans le couloir.

-Vous avez mangé ? Demandais-je à ma colocataire en sortant de la bulle qu'Edward avait créée, ne voulant pas me retrouver seule avec lui.

Une partie de moi voulait être avec lui, mais une autre avait peur qu'il dise qu'hier était une erreur, qu'il réalise que je n'étais pas faite pour lui, ou alors qu'il veuille une relation libre sans contrainte.

-Non mais t'en fais pas on va commander !

-Je peux très bien faire à manger, lui dis-je en ouvrant le frigo pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait.

Ce n'était pas fameux, quelques restes, du fromage, de la salade et un paquet de jambon. C'était à Alice d'aller faire les courses cette semaine, pourquoi le frigo était-il aussi vide ?

-Alice, lui dis-je en fermant la porte du frigo croissant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

-Oui, me dit-elle doucement faisant mine de rien, alors qu'aux vues de sa soudaine timidité elle savait très bien de quoi j'allais lui parler.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi ce frigo est vide ? C'était bien à ton tour de faire les courses non ?

-C'est que...je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps moi ! Tu sais bien qu'avec le défilé j'ai plu le temps de rien faire !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne me la pas demandé, je les aurais fait moi les courses. Bon maintenant c'est trop tard, j'irai demain !

-Ça t'ennuie pas ? Me demandait-elle timidement .

-Bien sur que non, mais la prochaine fois dit-le-moi, n'attend pas que le frigo soit vide.

-Merci Bella, me dit-elle avant de me faire un gros bisou sur la joue. Je paye les pizzas pour me faire pardonner ! Pizza aux fromages ? Me demandait-elle.

-Oui sans olive...et avec beaucoup de fromage !

-Vous mangez ici les garçons ? Demandait Alice à son frère et à Jasper dont j'avais oublié la présence.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit, dit la voix Edward dans mon dos, j'en avais eu des frissons, qu'elle voie !

-Je vais aller commander alors, Jazz tu viens ? On va appeler dehors...

-Pourquoi tu veut appeler dehors ? Lui demandais-je.

-Par ce que...on capte mal ici, allé viens Jazz, dit-elle en l'entraînant de force.

Mince Alice pouvait pas éviter de se mêler de tout non ! Pourquoi elle voulait absolument que je me retrouve seule avec Edward ? C'était trop tôt, je n'étais pas prête moi !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j'allais me faire une tisane histoire de patienter et surtout de m'occuper l'esprit. Edward et moi étions seules dans l'appartement, complètement seules, hier soir mes hormones et mon manque de relations avait parlé et agit pour moi, mais là j'avais parfaitement le contrôle sur mon corps. Et pourtant je ne savais pas quoi faire !

-Un café ? Lui proposais-je. Ou une bière ? Je vais aller en chercher une, Alice en a toujours dans sa chambre.

Je ne tenais même plus en place, mais à peine je m'étais dirigé vers le couloir qu'une main m'avait agrippé le bras pour me plaquer contre le mur. Une bouche avait pris assaut de la mienne, pas n'importe qu'elle bouche, celle d'Edward.

Son corps collé au mien, ses mains sur ma taille me maintenait contre lui, seul mon ventre de femme enceinte nous séparait. La langue d'Edward prit possession de la mienne nous entraînant dans une danse endiablée pendant que mes mains qui étaient posées sur son torse remontaient sur sa nuque essayant de le tirer toujours plus prêt de moi.

Comment résisté à un tel assaut ? Voulais-je au moins y résister ? Oh mon Dieu que non, je voulais Edward, je le voulais tout entier. Et j'avais rêvé de poser mes lèvres une nouvelle fois sur les siennes depuis qu'il était parti hier soir.

Doucement le baiser qui était devenue très passionner diminuait en intensité, Edward fini par déposer de simple petit baisé sur mes lèvres, avant de poser son front contre le mien haletant.

-J'avais envie de faire ça depuis que tu es arrivé, merci Alice d'être partie, me dit-il en souriant pleinement.

-Ne dit jamais devant Alice que tu la remercies d être repartie sinon tu vas l'entendre t'en reparlé pendant longtemps, rigolais-je profitant qu'Edward ne c'était pas écarté pour passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Une chose que j'avais eu envie de faire depuis très, très longtemps . Edward avait fermé les yeux sous mon contact, je profitais de son silence pour me lancer. Je...j'ai eu peur que tu regrettes...pour hier soir, lui précisais-je.

-Moi regretter ? Me disait-il en se reculant légèrement ouvrant les yeux posant ses mains sur mes joues les caressants tendrement. Bella hier soir c'était...le meilleur rencard que j'ai jamais pu avoir !

-Tu en as eu beaucoup ? Lui demandais-je curieuse en me mordillant ma lèvre supérieure.

-Quelques-uns mais ce n'est pas la question. Je veux que tu sache qu'en rien je n'ai regretté notre soirée, elle était juste parfaite ! Dit-il ancrant ses yeux dans les miens, me faisant rougir. Pourquoi pense-tu que j'aurai regretté les événements d'hier soir ?

-Hé bien je...depuis ce matin je n'ai pas arrêté de guetter mon téléphone et je...je ne savais pas vraiment quand on allait se revoir alors..., j'avais baissé la tête en lui expliquant mes inquiétudes honteuses d'avoir pensé qu'il avait regretté nos baisers. Je le vis rire à mes dépend ce qui m'énerva légèrement. Pourquoi te moque-tu de moi ? Repris-je en le repoussant repartant dans la cuisine pour reprendre ma préparation de mon eau chaude.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça Bella, me dit-il me suivant dans la cuisine.

-Ah bon ! Et je dois le prendre comment alors ? Tu ries de moi alors que je te confie ce qui ma rongé toute la journée, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui essayant de me calmer.

-Je me moque pas de toi Bella, me dit-il en se mettant devant moi alors que j'étais bloquée par le plan de travail et lui, décidément c'était une habitude chez lui. C'est juste que...depuis ce matin je n'ai pensé qu'à venir te voir ! Mais Azazel ne m'a pas lâché de toute la mâtiné et quand j'ai enfin pu venir tu n'étais pas là. Je ne voulais pas te dire ce que j'avais à te dire par sms tu comprends. Ce qui ma fait rire ce n'est pas toi, mais que j'ai faits comme toi, espérant avoir de tes nouvelles même si je préférais te voir directement, tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées de toute la journée, me disait-il avant de prendre mes mains et de les embrasser sans quitter un instant mes yeux.

-Et que souhaitait tu me dire qui ne pouvais être transcrit dans un sms ?

-Impatiente Mademoiselle Swan, me dit-il taquin.

-Edward, lui dis-je en effet plus qu'impatiente.

-Bien Mademoiselle Swan, vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux depuis que l'on s'est embrassé sur notre plage, depuis hier soir je ne peux pas enlever se sourire idiot qui illumine mon visage et ça grâce à vous ! Reste maintenant à savoir si votre rendez-vous vous as satisfaite ! Me disait-il me faisant son sourire en coin.

-Bien plus que satisfaite, lui dis-je en souriant moi aussi, fondant une nouvelle fois sur ces lèvres.

Embrasser Edward...plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer, c'est comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, son goût, la saveur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, son odeur, sa peau si douce, tout en lui m'attirait.

Nous pourrions passer des heures et des heures à nous embrasser cela ne me dérangerait même pas, pour une fois je revivais, oui je revivais vraiment dans ses bras.

Nous nous embrassions à en perdre haleine, nous nous embrassions à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Toute cette énergie que j'avais dépensé pour le rejeter, tout ça pourquoi ? Me priver de tout bonheur encore et encore à cause d'un homme qui m'avait tout pris ! Non c'était fini, il était temps pour moi de revivre et c'était dans les bras de l'homme le plus gentil, le plus sexy et le plus attentionné que je pouvais connaître que cela se faisait.

Malheureusement pour nous, nous dûmes nous séparer en entendant la porte de l'entrer s'ouvrir. Mais nous n'avions même pas le temps de nous séparer qu'un petit démon nommé Alice nous sautait dessus.

-Au mon Dieu, alors sa y es vous êtes ensemble ? Disait-elle tout en sautillant. Alors alors bas répondez tous les deux, s'énervait-elle d'impatience.

Je regardais Edward, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Alice vue qu'on avait même pas pris le temps d'en parler, mais en vue de son sourire lui connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Oui Alice, lui disait-il en passant sa main dans mon dos me collant à lui. Bella et moi sommes ensemble, reprit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, c'est génial, disait Alice en nous prenant dans ses bras. Faut absolument inviter Rose et Emmett pour fêter ça, et ensuite faudra faire partager cette merveilleuse nouvelle avec les parents, oh Bella ils vont être si contents.

Oh non, c'était fini de moi, je voulais plus qu'une chose, m'enfoncer dans un gros trou et m'y cacher pendant une durer indéterminé. Ok Edward et moi formions un couple maintenant...mais ce n'était pas la nouvelle de l'année quand même. Je me blottissais contre Edward pour qu'il me protège de sa diabolique de sœur, il avait dû comprendre car il me sérrait davantage contre lui en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.


	52. Chapitre 52 les affaires ce corse!

Bonjour à tous, comme promit la suite tant attendue. Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps mais mon dos ne c'est pas arranger bien au contraire vue que j'ai était au urgence donc arrêté 2 semaines. Pas évident d'écrire quand chaque mouvement tire directement là où sa fait mal.

Puis ma correctrice à eux elle aussi son lot de malheurs, donc ça à mit plus de temps que prévue, mais comme vous avez pue le voir j'ai commencé une autre fic pour vous faire patienté.

Faut pas vous inquiétez, ce n'est pas par ce que je commence une autre que je vais abandonné celle-ci, mais ma raison de vivre va bientôt se finir alors j'avais envie de tenter une autre fic.

Attention ce chapitre contient certain passage qui pourrait éventuellement choqué certaine personne, si c'est le cas passé se chapitre. Personnellement pour moi ce n'est pas très...descriptif mais je préfère prévenir avant toute chose.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me comble de bonheurs, vous êtes mes petits fans et j'ai le cœur remplie de vos mots si touchant qu'ils me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire.

Allé je vous retient pas plus, bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de passer m'écrire un petit mot !

Ce chapitre contient presque 10 pages bonne lectures !

Chapitre 52

Point de vue de Sam

Encore loupé, merde merde merde, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi nul. Chaque fois que nous intervenions prenant d'assaut un entrepôt rempli de drogue, de blanchiment d'argent, à chaque fois Volturi nous passait entre les mains. La taupe devait toujours faire partie de nos services, nous étions plutôt discrets en plus. Rares étaient les personnes au courant de nos missions, quand nous avions besoin d'agent, ils savaient le minimum possible, ce qui veut dire presque rien.

Comment Volturi pouvait-il nous échapper de la sorte ? Je commençais sérieusement à me méfier des seules personnes qui était au courant de toute l'histoire, c'est-à-dire le chef lui-même, Agent Grimes Morgan, et Émile.

Mais ça pouvait pas être le chef, c'était lui qui avait voulu rouvrir le dossier Volturi, si c'était lui la taupe, il avait plutôt intérêt à ce que l'affaire soit classée. Quant à Morgan, je pensais pas qu'il pouvait s'agir de lui non plus, c'était un agent très professionnel, très strict, ne dérogeant à aucune règle, jamais il ne s'écartait du droit chemin. Quant à Émile elle avait risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises manquant de peu de recevoir une balle à la place d'un de ses collègues, puis elle savait depuis peu.

Je m'écroulais sur ma chaise ma tête avachie sur mon bureau ne supportant plus de ne plus avancer, des mois étaient passés depuis qu'ont étaient sur cette enquête et nous étions toujours au même point. Des mois que je n'avais pas pu voir Bella, elle avait à présent un agent pour veiller sur elle, et rien n'avait changé. C'était la merde noire, combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer?

-Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir agent Uley, me disait Émile prenant place à son bureau face à moi.

-Je dors pas, lui dis-je en me redressant me frottant le visage.

Ces dernières semaines je n'arrivais même plus à fermer l'œil, pas depuis que Volturi avait été à deux doigts de quitter les États-Unis pour la deuxième fois. S'il arrivait à quitter le pays, il ne lui serait pas difficile de retrouver Bella et ça c'était hors de question.

-Cette histoire finira par te nuire, tu devrait passer la main, me disait-elle en tapant sur son ordinateur.

-Pardon ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Lui demandais-je choqué qu'elle me demande de laisser tomber l'affaire.

Émile était plutôt du genre à aller au fond des choses, se battant des fois même pour des causes perdues d'avance, jamais ne laisser tomber était sa devise.

-Tu es bien trop impliqué pour avoir les idées claires, regarde dans l'état que tu te mets ! Me disait-elle quittant son écran pour me regarder.

-Émile t'a lu le dossier non ? Tu connais l'histoire, ça fait presque un an et demi que ça dur ! Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit comme ça ? Que c'est normal que Bella soit obligée de partir loin de tout, loin de sa famille, elle ne peut même pas aller sur les tombes de sa famille se recueillir.

-Je comprends mais tu prends ça trop à cœur, je dis juste que tu es bien trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Cette fille a certes vécu l'enfer en perdant ses proches, notre service à peut-être des torts dans cette affaire, mais je continue à croire qu'un regard neuf nous ferait du bien. Me disait-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois son ordinateur, me parlant d'une façon détachée.

-Tu n'es avec nous depuis quelques mois seulement, notre regard neuf c'est toi ! Lui dis-je comprenant dans un sens ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

Elle me regarda un instant me jaugeant puis se retournait pour regarder aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un nous épiait.

-Écoute, me dit-elle en se penchant vers moi par dessus son bureau. Justement j'ai peut-être une idée, si comme tu le penses nous avons un indique dans nos locaux qui fourni je sais pas comment les informations à Volturi piégeons le. Organisons un piège pour le coincer, une fois fait la prochaine fois que l'on aura une piste on sera sur de pouvoir coincer Volturi.

-Comment ? Lui demandais-je septique.

-En faisant passer la rumeur qu'Isabella Swan est dans une maison hautement sécurisée, on peut même faire passer un de nos agents pour elle. Faudra faire passer une rumeur par service, un endroit différent à chaque service, on n'aura pas tout de suite le nom de la taupe, mais il est rare que nous nous mélangions chacun reste à sa place, au moins on avancera jusqu'à trouver se pourrit.

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, lui dis-je en y réfléchissant. Mais sa demande réflexion quand même, faut faire ça bien, donner des dates différentes pour pouvoir être sur place à chaque fois.

-Alors elle n'est pas géniale ta coéquipière, me disait-elle en se balançant sur son siège le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais...attendons de voir si sa marche avant, lui dis-je pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, elle me fit un air blesser avant de me tirer ma langue me faisant sourire.

Même si au début je ne supportais pas ma coéquipière, depuis qu'elle m'avait rejoint sur cette affaire je commençais à l'apprécier. Elle était certes agaçante mais très efficace, et avait beaucoup de jugeote. Ensemble nous avions nettoyé plusieurs entrepôts et à chaque fois elle avait assuré mes arrières, une chose était sur cette fille savait viser, c'était même...sexy quand elle avait une arme à la main prête à tirer.

La semaine passait rapidement, nous organisions notre piège minutieusement. Personne n'était au courant, même pas le chef, j'avais besoin d'être sur avant de lui faire pleinement confiance. Nous testerons chaque service un par un, tout devait être parfait, notre piège devait être parfait.

Nous avions fait ça avec brio, nous n'avions utilisé personne, intérieur ou extérieur a nos services. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il y soit encore d'innocents mêlés à ça, si le Fbi avait un ennemi dans nos locaux, personne ne devrait être mêlé à ça. Alors Émile avait proposé de se faire passer pour Bella, elle faisait à peu près la même taille. Il suffirait d'une simple perruque et des vêtements la camouflant complètement et le tour était joué.

Sachant que Bella avait l'habitude de porter des tenues assez larges avant...avant le meurtre de ses parents ce serait facile de se faire passer pour elle. Mais est-ce que ça allait suffire ? Volturi tomberait-il dans le piège lui-même où enverrait-il ses sbires lui ramener Bella ? Il la voulait vivante voilà pourquoi il fallait absolument que l'on en finisse au plus tôt. Si jamais il savait...pour sa grossesse...j'avais très peur de la façon qu'il planifierait sa vengeance. S'en prendrait-il au bébé dans le ventre de Bella ? Cet homme en était bien capable, ça détruirait Bella à coup sur !

Non il était hors de question qu'il nous échappe, Bella avait tout fait...vraiment tout fait pour le faire tomber. C'est nous qui n'avions pas su la protéger elle mais aussi sa famille comme on l'aurait dû, à nous de régler le problème, nous étions des agents spéciaux, c'était notre boulot.

Point de vue d'Aro Volturi

Cette fois c'était sur les agents du Fbi ne pourront pas me stopper ! Mon fidèle infiltré me tenait au courant de tout ce que prévoyaient ses incapables. En même temps il n'avait pas le choix vu que je n'avais plus le chef du Fbi de mon côté j'avais dû faire avec les moyens du bord. Ramirez n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait récupérer sa fille en vie, il devait suivre mes instructions à la lettre. Une fois que je serais sortie du pays, seulement après il pourra la récupérer, enfin...c'est-ce qu'il croyait. Comme si j'avais l'habitude de garder des poids morts derrière moi, il y a longtemps maintenant que j'avais tué cette jeune fille. Et son père la rejoindrait bientôt, quand j'en aurais fini avec lui !

Isabella Swan, ce nom je ne le supportais plus, tout ça c'était de sa faute. J'avais tout perdu à cause d'elle, mon statut, mon argent, mes employés, mes clients, mon royaume. Comment avait-elle osé ne serait-ce que penser qu'elle puisse me faire enfermer ?

Cette fille n'était rien et moi j'étais le roi de la drogue, de la prostitution, personne ne levait le moindre petit doigt sans mon accord, tous me craignaient. Et cette pétasse avait cru qu'elle me métrait derrière les barreaux . J'allais prendre mon temps avec elle, lentement j'allais lui arracher tout ce qu'elle aimait dans la vie.

Sa propre famille y était déjà passée, je n'avais aucune idée pour l'instant de ce qu'elle faisait mais une chose était sur, une fois que je la retrouverais elle saignerait. J'allais prendre mon temps pour la tuer, lentement avec seulement un petit scalpel, j'allais savourer chaque instant et lui faire regretter tout ce qu'elle m'avait pris.

J'en avais marre de devoir me cacher, pire qu'en prison, fuir toujours fuir pour pas que le Fbi me retrouve. Mais bientôt ce sera fini, oui bientôt je serais en France là où elle c'était caché d'après mes sources. Peut-être que je n'avais pas encore l'adresse exacte de son lieu de résidence mais je savais une chose son lieu d'exil.

Mon meilleur traqueur était sur sa trace, Félix allait là retrouver et une fois fait il avait l'ordre de m'appeler directement pour recevoir mes ordres. Elle devait sûrement être sous protection du Fbi, jamais ils l'auraient laissé filer comme ça ! Une fois qu'elle sera morte je n'aurais plus aucune charge contre moi, quand elle sera morte...je serais libre.

Encore quelques jours, deux ou trois maxis et j'irais la chercher moi-même ! J'en salivais d'impatience, cette vengeance serait excellente, incroyablement divine.

-Monsieur, disait une voix tremblante prêt de la porte.

Je me retournais vers ce minus, un navet, un drogué qui me servait simplement pour que je m'abrite quelque temps.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je énervé que l'on me dérange en pleine concentration sur le plan que je m'étais en place pour ma vengeance.

-Un homme s'appelant Ramirez vous demande au téléphone, me disait-il en restant à une distance suffisante de moi.

-Hey alors...prend le message, lui ordonnais-je.

-Mais...il dit que c'est important, et ne veut parler qu'à vous.

Incompétent, comme si j'avais l'habitude de parler moi-même aux employés, non avant j'avais quelqu'un qui s'occupait de ça ayant autre chose de plus inintéressant à faire...comme torturer des mauvais payeurs par exemple, hum c'était le bon temps ça.

-Donne, lui dis-je agacé, encore une chose que m'avait prise cette fille . J'espère pour toi que c'est important, dis-je le téléphone collé à mon oreille.

-Bonjour Monsieur je…

-Va au fait si tu veux qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à ta fille, lui dis-je n'étant pas très patient de nature.

-Une rumeur circule au Fbi à propos d'Isabella Swan, elle serait revenue. D'après ce que je sais, Sam Uley s'occupe lui-même de sa protection dans une maison témoin.

-Pas possible, lui dis-je n'y croyant pas mes oreilles en faisant les 100 pas dans cette pièce minuscule.

Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi serait-elle revenue ? Le Fbi se doutait qu'ils avaient une taupe au sein de leur agence. Pourquoi prendre le risque de faire revenir la fille, surtout sous la protection de cet agent. Ils savaient que je savais qu'il avait une sorte d'attachement avec cette fille.

Hum...serait-ce un piège ? Je doutais qu'ils sachent que je souhaitais m'occuper moi-même de cette demoiselle ! J'avais si hâte de pouvoir commencer ma vengeance, il me fallait des hommes, beaucoup d'hommes .

-Monsieur ?

-Tu vas te charger de vérifier ces informations, et si éventuellement Isabella se trouve avec le Fbi organise une attaque. Je me fiche que tu tue tout le monde, je souhaite juste une chose. je veux Isabella Swan vivante, cette fille est à moi est-ce clair ? Ordonnais-je.

-Mais…

-La vie de ta fille est entre mes mains ne l'oublie pas, alors tu ferais mieux de pas me décevoir.

-Bien, vous aurez la fille.

-Une dernière chose, je t'envoie plusieurs hommes pour assurer le bon déroulement de cette mission, je suis gentil sur ce coup-là alors ne me déçois pas, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Nous y étions presque et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, j'allais pas abandonner mes projets pour des rumeurs. Puis vu la ténacité de l'agent Uley à vouloir m'attraper c'était important d'ouvrir l'œil, c'était vraiment dommage que le directeur du Fbi avait dû être...remplacé, cela aurait été à mon avantage.

Isabella ne serait pas libre en ce moment contrairement à moi qui me sentais comme en prison, non elle serait encore en train de souffrir, ou morte depuis le temps. Il me fallait mettre un plan en œuvre, me faire une liste de toutes les horreurs à lui faire endurer, une après l'autre, en prenant tout mon temps.

Point de vue Félix

Ma dernière piste, c'était ma toute dernière piste, cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'étais en France et je n'avais toujours pas mis la main sur la fille. Mon patron s'impatientait, j'avais pourtant sillonné tellement de villes, allant des grandes villes aux petits patelins.

Cette fille était très douée pour semer de fausse piste, à chaque fois que je pensais être sur de mon information je tombais sur une fausse identité, une personne qui n'existait pas.

Une adresse, un logement, des factures au nom d'Isabella Swan mais sans résultat. Oui elle était très douée, je n'avais plus qu'une piste, une seule. Une autre Isabella Swan habitant à Nice, une grande ville, c'était bien plus facile de se fondre dans une grande ville, personne ne l'aurait remarquée. Alors que dans une petite ville tout le monde se connaissait, un peut plus difficile de passer inaperçue.

Mais ce n'était pas si facile, je n'avais pas d'adresse complète, juste un dossier médical sur elle. Il fallait que je trouve et mette la main sur ce dossier, une fois fait je pourrais avoir les informations que je souhaitais.

Mais comment faire pour voler le dossier ? Ouhh là, fils-je en voyant le nom du pratiquant, Super un gynécologue. Comment allais-je me procurer ce dossier chez un gynécologue sans me faire attraper ?

Aro avait été clair, je devais rester discret. Isabella ne devait pas s'apercevoir que j'étais sur sa piste, sinon maline comme elle l'était elle fuirait. Je devais juste informer le grand patron quand je l'aurais trouvée avec photo à l'appui, lui seul s'occuperait de la fille.

J'avais pitié pour elle, personnellement je n'avais rien contre cette fille mais Aro était le grand patron je n'avais pas le choix. Si je désobéissais il me tuerait sans vergogne, il était sans pitié, je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle.

J'agirais la nuit, le bâtiment n'avait pas l'air si...sécurisé que ça. Et je n'emporterais pas le dossier pour ne pas porter de soupçon, je prendrais seulement des photos les informations qui m'intéressaient. J'espérais seulement que je tomberais pas sur une fausse piste...encore, sinon Aro allait me tuer ça j'en étais sûr, je n'étais qu'un pion pour lui.

En attendant qu'il fasse nuit je me baladais en ville, ce n'était pas un coin désagréable. Nice était une ville assez sympathique, mise à part qu'il était cazi impossible de trouver une place pour se garer. Je me demandais où est-ce qu'Aro allait s'installer une fois tout ça serait terminer, une fois qu'il sera libre.

Sûrement dans une grande ville histoire d'agrandir son territoire, Paris peut-être, Nantes, ou même Lyon, il avait l'embarra du choix, et même si la ville était déjà occupée par un truand du même genre que lui, il savait parfaitement prendre sa place sans problème. Surtout avec la nouvelle drogue qu'il voulait mètre en vente, ce truc faisait des dégâts terribles, je l'avais déjà vu agir sur des personnes pourtant habituées à ce genre de choses.

Je m'achetais un sandwich en restauration rapide, ne voulant pas m'attarder en ville, une fois les renseignements en mains j'irais me coucher dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Cela pouvait attendre demain, puis j'étais fatigué moi, j'avais besoin de sommeil avant tout de choses.

Vers 21h30 je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de me diriger vers le cabinet, vu que j'étais à pied j'arrivais il faisait bien nuit.

Discrètement je forçais le verrou, pas difficile. Comme je le doutais aucune alarme, aucun service de sécurité, en même temps il ne s'agissait d'un simple lieu de consultation gynécologique. Comme dans tous les lieux médicaux, les dossiers devaient se trouver tous au même endroit dans une grande armoire, classé par noms.

Je trouvais facilement le dossier que j'étais venu chercher, Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, super.

-Voyons si tu m'as encore eu cette fois Swan, me dis-je à moi-même à voix haute en ouvrant le dossier.

Je feuilletais le dossier pour trouver la moindre information qui pourrait éventuellement me servir.

-Oh non, fils-je en voyant tout un dossier accompagné de la fiche de renseignements.

Il y avait plusieurs résultats de prise de sang, test urinaire, test de glycémie, mais pas seulement. Ce n'était pas possible, je n'y croyais pas mes yeux, et pourtant c'était là devant mes yeux, des photos d'échographies, plusieurs même avaient été faite à quelques mois d'intervalle. Ce qui me choquait n'était pas tellement l'échographie en elle-même, mais ce que je voyais, elle était enceinte. Si on se fiait à ses photos où était photographié un bébé bien développé, Isabella Swan était enceinte.

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'Aro avait fait à sa famille, et en ayant une petite idée sur ce qu'il voulait faire, je savais qu'il utiliserait sa grossesse pour la faire souffrir. Aro Volturi n'avait pas de cœur, il pourrait même tuer l'enfant d'Isabella pendant qu'elle le portait encore dans son ventre. Ou encore attendre qu'elle accouche pour tuer son enfant devant ses yeux, le connaissant il pourrait même le faire souffrir devant sa mère jusqu'à ce que ce bébé donne son dernier souffle.

Avant de me faire attraper, je prenais en photo avec mon téléphone portable l'adresse inscrite au nom de Cullen, hum...bizarre.

Je rangeais le dossier là où je l'avais trouvé et n'oubliais pas de reverrouiller la porte avant de partir, si demain on s'apercevait que la porte avait était forcée cela me poserait éventuellement quelques problèmes.

Le lendemain je me levais tôt pour pouvoir voir les ou la personne vivant à l'adresse que j'avais trouvée. J'y allais à pied essayant de me réveiller, je n'avais rien dit sur ce que j'avais trouvé à Aro, et pour l'instant c'était mieux si je ne lui disais rien. Tant que je n'avais pas de preuves sur la personne qui habitait ici cela ne servait à rien de l'avertir.

Cette nuit j'avais à peine fermé l'œil, pensant encore et encore à la situation. Mes missions étaient toujours simples, trouver des personnes pour Aro et le contacter, c'est tout ce que je faisais, je les traquait et une fois fais j'avertissais le chef où ses sbires et ce sont eux qui se chargeaient du sale boulot.

Mais là...il s'agissait de la vie d'un bébé, d'un innocent, d'un être sans défense ! Étais-je prêt à livrer l'information à Aro, à un monstre...même si je le respectais...comment pouvais-je vivre en sachant qu'il avait tué un nouveau-né de ses propres mains, et par ma faute. Car oui ça serait ma faute, si je ne lui faisais pas part de mes recherches jamais il retrouverait cette fille, et par conséquent cette enfant restera en sécurité.

Je pourrais même l'avertir, non impossible. Si jamais elle se faisait attraper j'étais cuit moi aussi !

Une fois devant ce qui me semblait être là bonne adresse, je me stoppais restant assez loin pour ne pas être remarqué. C'était une simple maison, avec des buissons faisant tout le tour, un inconvénient pour pouvoir prendre des photos sans être vue.

De là où j'étais je pouvais voir que les volets étaient ouverts signe que la maison était bien occupée, il suffisait d'attendre pour pouvoir en apprendre plus, ils allaient bien finir par sortir. Vu le nombre de voitures dans l'aller ils étaient plutôt nombreux.

La matinée passait doucement, personne ne rentrait ni ne sortait, je commençais vraiment à être impatient, surtout si c'était pour attendre pour rien.

Alors que j'allais m'approcher pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une ombre à travers une fenêtre, j'entendais des voix et une porte s'ouvrir. Tout doucement je m'approchais sur mes gardes me cachant derrière un arbre j'écoutais.

-Je suis désolé Bella mais...tu es sûr que tu veux sortir ? Dans ton état je sais pas si…

-Je ne suis pas handicapée Alice, combien de fois que faut que je vous le dise !

Bella ? Qui était cette Bella ? Je prenais en main la photographie qu'Aro m'avait donnée pour la comparer aux deux jeunes filles qui étaient sorties de la maison. C'était bien elle, du moins elle lui ressemblait.

-Mais…

-On va juste faire des courses, pas faire un footing non plus ! Puis je suis loin d'être seule.

-Hum...pas sur que Kellan pense comme toi tu sais, lui disait l'autre fille aux cheveux court.

-En effet, moi je préférerais ne pas être seule avec Bella ! On sait jamais elle pourrait accoucher dans la voiture. Disait un homme assez baraqué fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je le regardais plus minutieusement, histoire de savoir qui était cet homme. Il n'avait pas l'air super proche d'Isabella, pas comme l'aurait été le père du bébé qu'elle portait. Oh mais bien sur, me dis-je à moi-même en voyant sa ceinture autour de la taille, pas bête la fille, elle avait même un homme pour la protéger, armé en plus !

-Alice arrête de faire flipper mon garde du corps, et toi Kellan, je vais bien, on va bien, lui disait-elle en caressant avec amour son ventre très très rond. Alors maintenant si on y allait avant que je prenne la voiture moi-même.

Je prenais quelques photos, c'était bien elle. J'avais retrouvé Isabella Swan. Ne sachant pas si je voulais oui ou non dévoiler sa grossesse, je décidais de prendre plusieurs photos, certaine où l'on voyait bien son ventre rond de femme enceinte, et d'autres où on voyait juste son visage et le haut de son corps.

C'est Aro qui allait être content, j'avais retrouvé la personne qu'il recherchait depuis des mois, restait à savoir ce que moi j'allais faire, là prévenir, ou faire simplement mon travail.


	53. Chapitre 53 l'inquiétude de Kellan

Bonsoir comme promit un chapitre, il est plutôt calme celui là, 9 pages tout de même. Les prochains seront...plein de rebondissement de suspense, on s'approche de la fin.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous...à très vite !

Merci à ma fidèle amie correctrice que j'adore tout simplement.

Chapitre 53

Point vue de Bella

Me lever devenait de plus en plus difficile, un périple même. Deux mois et demi était passé depuis qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble, c'était...je ne trouve même pas les mots pour décrire notre relation. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en quelques mois, nous avions annoncé notre relation à nos amis comme l'avait voulue Alice et Edward avait juste été parfait.

Quant à ses parents ils avaient été ravis, même si Carlisle nous avait conseillé d'y allé doucement, il ne voulait pas que notre nouvelle relation … si cela menait à un échec que ça créait des tensions par rapport au bébé. Bien sûr Edward avait rassuré son père et moi-même en disant qu'il ferait tout pour que ça marche entre nous, et que jamais rien n'importerait plus que son fils.

Je n'avais pas mal pris sa réflexion, je comprenais, et j'étais heureuse qu'il pense ainsi, c'est tout ce que je voulais pour notre fils. Même si entre Edward et moi cela ne durait pas, il était important que ses parents s'entendent bien, sans conflit.

La nouvelle de notre relation n'était pas la seule chose qui c'était passé depuis que nous étions ensemble. Le déménagement avait eu lieu, nous habitions enfin dans la nouvelle maison, et je peux dire que j'étais ravi, elle était juste superbe. Esmée avait fait des merveilles, certaines pièces avaient été agrandies, comme le placard de la chambre du bébé. Heureusement d'ailleurs car avec tous ce qu'Edward et moi lui avions acheté, plus les affaires offertes par nos amis ainsi que ses grands-parents, nous aurions manqué de place.

Tout le monde avait participé au déménagement, par bonheur moi aussi j'ai pu aidé, même si tout au long de la journée j'avais senti le regard d'Edward sur moi. Il était si craintif sur mon état de santé, bon d'un côté il n'avait pas tort vu que depuis quelques mois, juste après le déménagement lors d'un rendez-vous pour le bébé on nous avait dit que mon col était ouvert.

Edward s'en voulait énormément pensant que c'était de sa faute, que j'en avais trop fait lors de notre déménagement, mais il avait tort en rien il en était responsable. C'était moi, je tenais plus en place depuis que je ne travaillait plus. Au début Rose et Emmett me gardait pour quelques services mais au fur et à mesure il me faisait faire moins de choses, jusqu'à me dire de prendre mon congé maternité.

Carlisle avait certifié que ce n'était rien de grave, des tas de femmes avait le col ouvert très tôt dans leurs grossesses, il fallait juste faire attention et limiter les trajets en voiture, me reposer le maximum.

Donc depuis ce jour j'avais très peu d'occasion pour sortir me promener ou allé sur notre plage avec Edward, chose que j'adorais faire. Puis avec Edward et Alice réuni c'était juste impossible, ils m'étouffaient presque, je dis presque par se qu'avoir Edward près de moi c'était juste...indescriptible.

Oh, et une autre bonne nouvelle s'était rajoutée en l'espace de deux mois, Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient annoncé la grossesse de cette dernière, j'avais était ravis pour eux.

Rosalie nous avait confié qu'elle était presque à trois mois mais qu'elle avait eu besoin de temps pour réalisé et surtout accepté sa grossesse, Emmett lui était comme un enfant devant un Sapin de Noël. Il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir partage cet heureux événement avec nous

Je pouvais comprendre Rose, la perte de son premier enfant avait été terrible pour elle, même si elle avait pris sa décision d'avorter...elle regrettait en rien le faite de l'avoir fait, mais elle se sentait responsable de la vie qu'elle avait prise, alors qu'en fait elle avait sûrement sauvé cette enfant.

Moi-même je me sentais responsable du poids que devrait subir mon bébé, aussitôt conçu il avait eu une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. En le gardant...je lui transmettais la plus horrible partie de ma vie, sa vie était en danger tant qu'Aro Volturi ne serait pas arrêté, ou même mort. Car même en prison je doutais qu'il ne réussisse pas à atteindre mes proches...et surtout mon fils.

Pas que le futur de mes amis ne comptait pas, mais la vie de mon fils était bien plus précieuse que toute vie. Je voulais qu'il soit en sécurité, qu'il ne risque rien, qu'il vive une vie normal, sans truand essayant de le tuer, sans devoir fuir.

Mais bientôt se sera fini, bientôt je devrais partir loin d'Edward, loin de mon fils pour leur assurer sécurité. J'avais atteint mes 35 semaines de grossesse, ce qui faisait plus de 8 mois de grossesse

J'espérais aller jusqu'au bout, même si parfois j'avais qu'une envie...que mon petit bout sort de mon ventre pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Mais il était bien dans mon ventre, en sécurité bien au chaud, parfois je voulais qu'il reste dans mon ventre pour le savoir à l'abri puis je me rappelais du danger que je courrais chaque jour, qu'il courait, et là mon envie qu'il sorte se faisait plus pressante que jamais. Plus tôt il venait au monde, plus tôt nous pourrions mettre le plans en marche.

Edward avait hâte lui aussi, il jalousait la relation que j'avais établie avec notre fils. Lui pouvait simplement sentir les coups que le bébé donnait contre mon ventre, ou même lui parler. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il se rattraperait à la naissance et qu'il avait plutôt de la chance de ne pas sentir les coups de l'intérieur, surtout depuis qu'il c'était placé la tête en bas, ses coups de pieds étaient monstrueux.

Quand je fus enfin levé, je prenais mes affaires et allais me doucher. M'habiller était aussi une affaire difficile depuis que mon ventre était devenu aussi gros qu'un ballon gonflable. C'est pour ça que je m'habillais de sorte à ce que ce soit plus facile à enfiler, aujourd'hui c'était un simple pantalon scratch vert kaki avec un top vert foncer et un gilet épais beige.

Une fois habillé j'allais me préparer un petit déjeuné, Kellan était déjà dans le salon ce qui m'étonnait.

-Bonjour Kellan, déjà là, lui dis-je en le saluant.

-Oui je... Edward m'a demandé de venir plus tôt...vue que tu étais toute seule il a pensé…

-Il est impossible, dis-je en secouant la tête droite à gauche. Je peux me débrouiller seule et puis tu n'es jamais loin n'est-ce pas, repris-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Je savais très bien que Kellan avait loué une petite maison juste à côté et que des caméras avaient été installées juste avant le déménagement.

-En effet, me dit-il en regardant les alentours par la fenêtre.

-Un problème ? Lui demandais-je en voyant qu'il était tendu.

-Non, me disait-il le regard allant de sa tablette à l'extérieur.

-Kellan, lui dis-je en m'approchant pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais il me fit reculer des fenêtres. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je en pausant mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Rien Bella je t'assure que…

-Kellan on se connaît depuis quoi...3 mois, et en trois mois c'est là première fois que tu agis ainsi !

-je ne veux pas t'inquiéter je…

-Ton silence parle pour toi, dit moi, l'incitais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux essayant de lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Ce n'est rien je t'assure...juste une sensation, appel ça comme tu veux...j'ai le pressentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

-Oh et d'habitude tu écoutes ce genre de pressentiment . Lui demandais-je inquiète. Si Kellan était sur ses gardes ce n'était sûrement pas sans raison.

-Toujours sur le terrain, me disait-il très sérieusement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est ok, rien sur les caméras et je surveille l'entrée.

-Je vois, dois-je faire quelque chose...je veux dire…

-Si tu pouvais ne pas accoucher aujourd'hui je t'en serais très reconnaissant, me disait-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

-Dit ça à mon fils, dis-je en allant me préparer un petit déjeuné.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant un petit mot sur un paquet de viennoiserie posé sur le plan de travail à coté de la bouilloire.

 _ **Pour la princesse de mon cœur, ne mange pas tout! Je t'embrasse fort bisou à mes deux amours Edward 3**_

Je fondais totalement devant cette petite attention et son mot ! N'était-il pas craquant mon homme ? Il avait toujours une petite attention pour moi, des fleurs, des sucreries, des chocolats, des petits gâteaux, fallait pas s'étonner si je prenais autant de poids.

Prenant une bouchée de mon pain aux raisins j'envoyais un message à l'homme délicieux qu'il était.

 _ **« Merci pour les**_ _ **pains**_ _ **aux raisins**_ _ **, j'aurais préféré que tu me**_ _ **réveilles**_ _**ce matin pour pouvoir prendre mon petit**_ _ **déjeuner**_ _**avec toi. Ne tarde pas t**_ _ **rop si tu veux que je te remercie comme il se doit. Bisous ta Bella »**_

En deux mois que l'on sortait ensemble, pas une fois je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, et pourtant Dieu comme je l'aimais. J'étais complètement folle de lui et ça depuis le début je crois, tous son être m'avait hypnotisé, envoûté.

Lui non plus me l'avait pas dit mais parfois quand il me regardait, je pouvais le lire dans son regard. Peut-être avait-il peur ? Peut-être croyait-il que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments .

J'avais eu tellement besoin de temps pour accepter mes propres sentiments, qu'il était normal qu'il doute. Ou alors avait-il peur que si on se l'avouaient l'un à l'autre, tout allait changer entre nous ? Peut-être qu'il était temps que je fasse le premier pas, j'avais eu plusieurs béguins auparavant, mais pas comme ça, avec lui c'était...bien plus fort.

La mâtiné passait assez vite, comme d'habitude je passais un maximum de temps allongé sur le canapé à lire des livres sur l'accouchement, comment s'occuper d'un nouveau-né, toutes ses petites choses. J'avais l'expérience de mon petit frère, à l'époque j'aidais beaucoup ma mère, mais là c'était mon fils, j'avais tellement peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec lui. Et toutes ses questions sur l'accouchement me stressaient, j'avais tellement peur de mal poussé, de pas bien respirer. Et si je n'arrivais pas à faire ce qui fallait et que ça mettait le bébé en danger ?

Bien sûr Esmée était là pour m'aider, elle était venue plusieurs fois avec moi pour les séances de la préparation à l'accouchement vue qu'Edward n'avait pas pu m'accompagner. Mais...ce n'était pas pareil, tout ça...j'aurais dû le vivre avec ma mère, elle aurait été tellement heureuse d'être grand-mère.

-Un jour je t'emmènerais la voire, dis-je tout bas en caressant mon gros ventre rond. Tu verras mon bébé, quand tout sera fini je t'emmènerais voir tes grands-parents et ton oncle je te le promets.

C'était vraiment dur de ne pas avoir sa mère pour nous épauler, nous conseiller pour prendre les bonnes décisions quand on devient nous-même maman. Esmée était à l'écoute, elle était tellement gentille avec moi...mais elle me demandait souvent si j'avais parlé à son fils de mon départ après la naissance du bébé. Même si ma relation avec Edward avait évolué, j'arrivais pas à lui dire. Il était si têtu quand il s'agissait de notre sécurité, jamais il n'accepterait de me laisser partir.

Regardant l'heure je vis qu'il était bientôt l'heure de manger, Alice allait revenir ainsi qu'Edward et Jasper. Il essayait toujours de passé même s'il s'agissait seulement de quelques minutes, cet homme était un ange.

Ce midi je préparais des coquillettes avec une bonne escalope de dinde, bien cuite pour moi bien sur. De toute façon je détestais quand ce n'était pas assez cuit donc ça me changeait pas vraiment. Je retournais les escalopes quand je sentis deux bras encerclés ma taille et des lèvres se poser sur ma nuque.

-Bonjour jolie princesse, me disait une voix de velours dans mon dos me faisant sourire.

-Ça existe des princesses moches . Lui demandais-je vérifiant la cuisson des coquillettes.

-Hum, je sais par faut demander à Alice pour ça, c'est elle qui se déguisait en princesse, moi j'étais plutôt cow-boys, me dit-il au creux de l'oreille me faisant frissonner. Je me retournais pour lui faire face posant mes bras autour de sa nuque caressant par la même occasion ses cheveux.

-Tu as gardé le costume et le pistolet j'espère, lui dis-je en d'une voix que je voulais sexy voulant l'émoustiller un peu, ce qui marchât vu qu'il avait perdu toute trace de sourire.

-Tu...tu voudrais que..., je le vis déglutir et là j'éclatais de rire ne pouvant plus me retenir face à son air si sérieux. Bella, me dit-il essayant de rester sérieux mais un sourire apparaissait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Lui dis-je ayant du mal à me calmer. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête Edward, repris-je me calment peu à peu toujours dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas drôle...tu sais bien que pour l'instant la situation nous empêche de faire quoi que ce soit et toi tu m'aides pas là à faire tes allusions !

-Moi ? Des allusions ? Je te signale chère Edward que nous sommes deux à avoir des envies, et toi tu m'aides pas non plus. Lui dis-je en me séparant de lui commençant à sortir les couverts.

-Moi ? Mais...je n'ai rien fait ! Me disait-il comme un enfant que l'on prenait la main dans le sac.

-Ttttt Edward, lui dis-je en le menaçant de mon doigt le faisant rire. Tout ce que tu fais es un l'appel au sexe, ta façon de manger, de marcher, de me regarder, tien là encore tu vois tu recommences avec ton regard !

-Mais ma chérie, j'y peux rien moi si je t'attire irrésistiblement, dit-il faisant son terrible sourire au coin qui faisait craquer.

Edward me faisait posé les assiettes sur la table et m'obligeait à m'arrêter, posant ses mains sur ma taille il rapprochait son corps du mien autant qu'il le pouvait. Depuis que nous étions ensemble il ne cessait de me touché, de me caresser...pas de façon sexuel non, juste en frôlant ma peau. Il était sans cesse en train de me prendre dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois il voulait savourer chaque touché, chaque frôlement de peau, comme si...comme si il redoutait que tout ça se termine. C'était assez déroutant !

J'aimais quand il le faisait, dans ses moments c'est comme si nous étions dans notre bulle rien qu'à nous. Et puis chaque touché d'Edward me faisait frissonné, c'était bien plus qu'agréable. Pourquoi l'avais-je repoussé tout ce temps déjà ?

-J'ai tellement hâte que notre ange soit là, dit-il en passant une de ses mains sur mon gros ventre.

-Moi aussi, dis-je doucement en baissant la tête perdant tout sourire.

Avais-je envie de pouvoir prendre mon bébé dans mes bras ? Oui bien sûr que oui, mais on ne peut pas dire que j'étais hyper pressée non plus. D'abord l'accouchement me terrifiait, le faire rentrer avait été facile, quant à le faire sortir c'était autre chose, allez faire rentrer une balle de bowling dans un trou de golf...rien que l'image me donnait des frissons. Ensuite une fois que j'aurais eu notre bébé...une fois rétablie de l'accouchement je devrais partir loin de mon bébé et sa me terrifiai.

Aussitôt avoir fait la rencontre avec ce petit être qui vivait, grandissait en moi depuis 8 mois, je devrais partir loin de lui, et rien qu'à cette pensée sa me déchirait le cœur.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demandait Edward en posant deux doigts sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête.

-Rien, lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Princesse, je vois bien que depuis quelques temps tu es inquiète, je commence à bien te connaître alors dit moi !

-Je..., son regard était si doux si tendre.

Comment lui dire que j'allais devoir partir loin de lui, loin d'eux. Comment allais-je lui annoncer que pour son bien et celui de notre fils j'allais devoir les quitter pour me joindre au Fbi et coincer ce fumier. Est-ce que j'aurais le cran de lui dire un jour au moins ? Comme d'habitude je me défilais.

\- Mince la viande ! Dis-je en courant presque à la table de cuisson.

Ouf, heureusement la viande n'avait pas grillé. Mais j'avais entendu Edward souffler dans mon dos, en gardant mon départ pour moi je le faisais souffrir et je m'en voulais pour ça. Mais quand il serait, il voudrait m'en empêcher, il fera tout pour que je ne parte pas, mais ma décision était prise. Pour eux, pour lui, je devais mettre un terme à cette histoire. Je le devais à mes parents aussi...à mon frère !

Ne voulant pas qu'il me repose encore la question je continuais à préparer la table et égoutter les coquillettes qui étaient désormais prêtes. Alice arrivait peu de temps après avec Jasper qui était partis la chercher en sortant du studio.

Nous passions à table rapidement vue que c'était cuit, Alice nous racontait en détaille l'organisation du défilé de mode qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Elle était surexcitée, j'avais jeter des coups d'œil à Edward pour voir s'il m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir répondue, en sentant sa main sur ma cuisse il me rassurait. Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire, notre relation était tellement récente...j'avais peur de gâcher nos derniers moments ensemble.

Pas que ça allait se terminer, j'allais revenir...oui je l'avais promis à Esmée et à moi-même, pour Edward et notre fils j'allais me battre pour revenir aux prés d'eux. Mais je voulais pas gâcher nos moments ensemble à se disputer sachant très bien que je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'était ma décision et elle était définitivement prise.

-Kellan n'est pas là ?Demandait Alice en me regardant.

-Euh non, il a dû partir quand Edward est arrivé, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs il t'a dit quelque chose quand tu es arrivé Edward ? Lui demandais-je me rappelant de l'état d'esprit qu'avait était Kellan ce matin.

-Non pas vraiment pourquoi ? Me demandait Edward surprit.

-Il...il était anxieux ce matin..., il m'a paru tendu.

-C'est vrai que quand je suis sortie ce matin il m'a recommandé de faire attention et de l'appeler si je voyais quelqu'un de louche ou quelque chose d'anormal, s'en était presque flippant.

-Je lui parlerais avant de partir, ce n'est sûrement rien sinon il m'en aurait déjà parlé. D'ailleurs je vais l'appeler car on va bientôt y retourner.

-Déjà, lui dis-je déçue qu'il parte si tôt.

-Plus tôt je pars plus vite je serais de retour, me disait-il en se penchant vers moi pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres me faisant rougir.

Même si cela faisait deux mois que nous étions ensemble j'étais toujours aussi gêné quand il m'embrassait devant sa famille ou nos amis. Lui au contraire sa ne le dérangeait pas, mes réactions l'amusait beaucoup.


	54. Chapitre 54 danger immédiat

Waouh ! 14 pages vous allez vous régaler les amis, j'ai publier ce soir vue que je ne pourrais pas le faire dimanche.

Quand vous aurez lue ce chapitre, je sais que vous allez vouloir la suite bien plus rapidement. Vue que ma correctrice exiges que je lui envois rapidement mes chapitres lol. J'ai pas mal de chapitre en avance donc la suite ne dépendra que de vous.

Merci aux peut de gens qui prenne un peut de leurs temps pour me laissé un petit mot.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 54

Point vue de Kellan

Edward venait de partir, j'étais de plus en plus anxieux. Bien sûr je n'avais pas voulu l'inquiéter, il avait assez à gérer avec la grossesse de Bella. Je connaissais Edward depuis un moment mais...le voir aussi intentionné, aussi fou de cette fille étais marrant à voir, jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi soucieux, quand ce moment même.

Mais là ce n'était pas les inquiétudes d'Edward qui me tracassait, non c'était ce sentiment qui ne me quittait pas, mon corps tout entier était en alerte depuis ce matin. Ce même pressentiment que je ressentais quand j'étais sur le terrain lorsqu'une bombe allait tomber sur mon équipe, ou même que nous nous faisions encercler par l'ennemie. Dans ces conditions j'avais toujours eu comme un radar dans ma tête, une chose qui m'avait bien aidé à l'époque, qui m'avait même sauvé moi et mon équipe à plusieurs reprises.

Mais devais-je me fier à mon instinct alors que tout me semblait calme ? Les caméras ne captaient rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire, j'avais même fait le tour de la maison vérifiant que toutes les portes étaient bien verrouillées. J'avais même appelé l'agent d'Edward pour qu'il m'envoie quelques autres agents faire des rondes en cas où.

J'avais les yeux fixés sur mon écran, Bella était en train de faire un énième puzzle dans le salon quand je vis quelque chose qui m'interpella. Un homme passait devant la caméra numéro cinq, cet homme je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. Il était grand, manteau en cuir, il regardait partout comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

À l'aide d'une application je réussis à capturer son visage pour faire une recherche. Ce mec me disait vraiment quelque chose !

Le temps que le logiciel fasse son travail je regardais les autres caméras, il en avait une dizaine à surveiller. Plusieurs dans les rues sur les lampadaires en direction de la maison, certaines tout autour de la maison, ainsi je pouvais tout voir.

Sur plusieurs caméras je vis la même chose, des hommes habillés de noir, la tension montait de plus en plus, c'était mauvais signe tous ses hommes qui prenait direction vers la maison de Bella.

-Bella habilles-toi, lui dis-je en sortant un sac dans la penderie que je posais sur la table à ses côtés l'ouvrant sans aménagement.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Mets tes chaussures et ta veste, lui dis-je en lui donnant ses affaires.

Prenant plusieurs pistolets et recharge, j'en glissais autant que je pouvais sur moi, peut-être que je me faisais des films mais je préférais prendre mes devants que me retrouver sans moyens de la défendre.

-Mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kellan tu me fais peur, dis moi pourquoi tu prends toutes ses armes ?

-Bella, lui dis-je en pressant ses épaules. Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent mais je pense qu'on est repérer. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, on va passer par l'arrière, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ce passer, je vais t'emmener en lieu sûr.

-Il...il m'a retrouvé, paniquait-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre comme pour le protéger.

-C'est possible, tu sais te servir de ça ? Lui demandais-je en lui présentant une arme.

Elle restait un moment prenant conscience de la situation, je pu voir plusieurs émotions passées sur son visage. Des émotions que j'aurais préféré lui éviter, surtout dans son état.

-Oui, me disait-elle reprenant le contrôle en chargeant l'arme avant de la mettre à l'arrière de son pantalon.

Avant de partir je regardais le résultat de ma recherche sur la tablette.

-Et merde, fils-je en reconnaissant l'homme sur la photo, Caius le cousin d'Aro Volturi. Je savais où j'avais vu ce visage, il était présent dans le dossier que m'avait remis le Fbi. C'était sur maintenant il fallait partir et vite.

Donnant le signal d'alerte grâce à un boîtier faisant office de GPS que m'avait fourni l'agent Sam Uley, j'entraînais Bella vers la sortie à l'arrière de la maison.

-Prête ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine.

-Prête, me dit-elle en me faisant un sourire crispé, elle était tendue et moi aussi.

Je sortais d'abord vérifiant que la voix était libre, pour l'instant la voit était dégagée. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je fis sortir Bella et nous passons entre les haies pour pouvoir partir sans être vue. Alors que nous passions par le petit chemin de terre j'entendais des hommes forcés la porte, ça avait été chaud, on était partit à temps.

On ne pouvait pas aller dans la maison que je louais actuellement, ça serait trop facile. S'ils avaient retrouvé Bella, ils m'avaient sûrement pisté jusque chez moi, ce serait une erreur. Mais j'avais un plan de secours, un lieu sur qui n'était pas très loin, en espérant que Bella puisse marcher jusque-là.

Ce n'était pas loin, mais elle était enceinte, et d'après Edward elle pouvait accoucher à tout moment, il ne lui fallait pas d'effort, mais là nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix.

-Ça va ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous traversions par les bois.

-Oui...où allons-nous ? Me demandait-elle anxieuse.

-Dans la forêt un peu plus loin, il y a une vielle cabane. Je l'ai aménagée en cas d'attaque, nous serons en sécurité là-bas...du moins le temps que les renforts arrivent.

-Les renforts ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas seulement quelques agents dont le garde du corps d'Edward.

-Non...je ne veux pas qu'Edward soit mêlé à ça, Kellan s'il te plaît. Aro ne doit jamais découvrir mon lien avec Edward. Si un de ses hommes fait le lien avec son agent…

Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le choix, Edward était déjà mêlé à toute cette histoire. Qu'elle le veuille ou non c'était comme ça, elle n'avait pas le choix. De plus avec l'agent Uley nous avions déjà pris nos dispositions en cas d'événement de ce genre-là, c'était trop tard maintenant.

-Edward est...il sera mis en sécurité ne t'inquiète pas. Le Fbi...enfin avec Sam Uley nous avions planifié un plan d'urgence, si tu étais retrouvée par Volturi ou quelqu'un travaillant avec lui, une alerte serait donnée et le plan d'urgence lancé.

-C'est quoi ce plan . Demandait-elle alors que nous continuons à avancer à travers les bois.

-Le Fbi, du moins quelques agents sélectionnés par l'agent Uley viendront sur place pour nous aider et aussi pour assurer la sécurité de tout le monde en toute discrétion. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu donner ton lieu de résidence au Fbi Bella mais c'était utile pour que le plan fonctionne, de plus seul l'agent Uley connaît l'adresse exacte et je sais que tu lui fais confiance.

-Bien, disait-elle abaissant les armes ses yeux fixant son ventre en continuant de marcher.

Je savais que c'était difficile pour elle de me laisser tout gérer, mais c'était mon rôle, j'avais était engagé pour la protégée et c'est ce que je faisais à l'instant même. S'il le fallait je l'emmènerais loin, même si elle devrait tout quitter pour ça.

Edward et moi en avions déjà beaucoup discuté avant que je commence, pour lui sa priorité c'était la sécurité de Bella et du bébé. Si le seul moyen de les protégés était la fuite, il m'avait dit de ne pas douter une seule seconde, même contre l'avis de ma protégée.

Le chemin se fit en silence, Bella avançait même plus vite que moi, perdu dans ces pensées. Moi je veillais à sa sécurité en alerte à chaque mouvement que j'entendais, chaque craquement d'herbes, j'étais à l'affût du moindre bruit mon arme en mains.

Arrivée à la cabane, j'aidais Bella à s'asseoir pendant que j'allais vérifier que l'endroit était sûr. Une fois que toutes les pièces avaient étaient contrôlées, j'allais chercher Bella pour l'installer au chaud, quand j'arrivais elle se tenait le ventre en grimaçant.

Non non pas ça, pas maintenant ! Bella ne pouvait pas accoucher maintenant c'était juste impossible.

-Bella, ça va ? Lui demandais-je m'accroupissant devant-elle.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, me disait-elle en se levant doucement en prenant appuie sur mon bras.

-Hey, lui dis-je en la rattrapant alors qu'elle allait perdre l'équilibre. Dit moi ce qui se passe !

-Rien tout va bien...ok, disait-elle devant mon regard persistant. J'ai...quelques contractions, mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas Kellan on va bien ! Essayait-elle de me rassurer.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant. Dis-je paniquant légèrement. Non j'étais censé être celui qui ne perd pas les pédales, une chose après l'autre. Bon ok, tu vas rentrer te reposer et si les contractions se rapprochent je...on verra ce que l'on fera à ce moment-là !

-Calme toi Kellan, même si le bébé devait arriver un premier accouchement c'est long, très long, donc on a le temps, essayait-elle de me rassurer.

-Tu en as depuis quand ? Lui demandais-je en l'aidant à renter dans notre lieu d'habitation pour les quelques heures à suivre.

-Hey bien…

-Bella ! Rouspétais-je voyant très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment me le dire.

-Pire qu'Edward tu n'es pas possible, disait-elle en secouant la tête. Très bien depuis qu'on est dans la forêt ça te va là s'énervait-elle.

-Mais...pourquoi tu la pas dis plus tôt…

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment je te signale et puis tu aurais fait quoi ?

M'emmener à l'hôpital ? Pour l'instant c'est impossible, installe-moi sur le canapé, je vais m'allonger peut-être que les contractions vont s'arrêter.

Elle pouvait toujours rêver, moi qui étais un homme et qui ne connaissait presque rien des accouchements à part ce que Carlisle Cullen m'avait appris, je savais très bien que les contractions n'allaient pas cesser bien au contraire et c'est bien ça qui me faisait peur.

-Ce n'est pas du luxe mais en attendant ça ira très bien, de toute façon on va pas rester bien longtemps. Je vais essayer de contacter le Fbi, lui dis-je en prenant mon téléphone faisant par la même occasion un tour pour contrôler que nous étions bien en sécurité ici.

Point de vue d'Edward

Encore une heure, encore une heure et je serais avec ma Bella...enfin. Je l'avais quittée il y avait seulement quelques heures mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait bien plus que ça.

Notre relation avait tellement évoluée depuis que nous sortions ensemble, même si j'avais appris à la connaître mieux, j'en apprenais encore plus chaque jour, cette femme était incroyable. Elle pouvait être très sensible, douce, mais aussi avoir un sale caractère et c'était une vraie tête de mule.

Quand elle était en colère restant sur ses positions ne valait mieux ne pas la contredire, elle avait un sacré caractère pour un si petit bout de femme. Mais je pense que si elle me plaisait autant c'était justement par ce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et se battait comme personne pour l'avoir. Cette femme ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, son caractère si particulier faisait d'elle une femme parfaite à mes yeux.

Quand je la regardais, moi j'y voyais un ange, un ange tombé du ciel rien que pour illuminer ma vie. Je ferais tout pour cette femme, elle allait me donner un fils que j'aimais déjà tellement. C'était le plus merveilleux des cadeaux qu'elle puisse me donner, un petit garçon, j'avais si hâte de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras.

Bien sûr je flippais totalement, moi papa...qui l'aurait crue ? Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Jamais je m'étais occupé d'enfant, alors un bébé...mais nous n'étions pas seules, non nos amis, notre famille serait là pour nous aider, même si j'avais envie d'apprendre à m'occuper de notre fils seule avec Bella.

Une famille, nous étions une vraie famille à présent, notre relation était récente mais mon amour pour elle était né le soir de notre première rencontre. À l'instant où je l'avais vue notre destin s'était lié, sans le savoir cette nuit-là elle était partie avec une partie de moi, sans le vouloir nous nous étions lié à jamais en partageant cet instant, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes.

J'étais encore au studio en train d'enregistrer une nouvelle chanson, une chanson que Bella m'avait inspiré. Il me suffisait simplement de fermer les yeux, voir dans ma tête son visage, son sourire, ses yeux rieur pour que mes doigts bouges d'eux-mêmes sur la guitare.

Je ne contrôlais aucun geste, c'était comme de respirer, la musique envahissait chaque centimètre de ma peau, j'étais dans un autre monde.

Comme quand je touchais ma Bella, comme quand je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes...comme quand je laissais mes lèvres effleurer la peau de son cou m'envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps.

J'ouvrais les yeux de surprise en entendant du bruit, une porte claquée. Plusieurs agents de sécurité devant moi habillé avec des vestes imprimer Fbi dessus, un sentiment de panique me submergeait en reconnaissant l'un d'eux Sam Uley.

-Que…

-Edward Cullen, veuillez venir avec moi, me disait-il l'air grave.

-Bella, dis-je comprenant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Où est Bella ? Elle est avec vous ? Comment...comment aviez-vous su que...

-Écoutez Edward, on n'as pas mal de chose à se dire mais pas ici. Me coupait-il. On vous emmène en lieu sur, on discutera dans la voiture.

Pouvais-je me fier à lui ? Bella avait confiance en lui, alors je devais lui faire confiance à mon tour.

-Très bien, lui dis-je prenant mes affaires le suivant encerclé par tout un tas d'agent.

Ne faisant pas attention aux employés du studio, je suivais Sam jusqu'à un gros véhicule noir, le genre de voiture avec des vitres noires comme dans les films américains. Une fois dans la voiture je vis Jasper déjà à l'intérieur.

-Que...il t'a dit quelque chose sur la raison de tout...de tout ça ? Lui demandais-je en me crispant m'attendant au pire.

-Non, juste qu'il avait l'ordre de tous nous mettre à l'abri, et qu'un plan d'urgence avait était déclenché, j'en sais pas plus. J'imagine que ça à un rapport avec Bel…

Jasper n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'agent Uley entrait dans le véhicule donnant l'ordre au chauffeur de démarrer. Son visage faisait peur, il avait l'air fatigué et abattue.

-Agent Uley...allez vous nous dire ce qui se passe, lui dis-je après quelques minutes de silence. C'est...c'est Bella, repris-je avec difficulté.

Rien que d'imaginer qu'elle soit en danger me donnait la nausée. J'avais besoin de la voire, la serrer contre moi, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, respirer son odeur, cela devenait plus urgent à chaque minute qui passaient.

-Bella a été évacuée et le plan d'urgence déclenché, nous dit-il en se frottant le visage.

-Comment ça évacuée ? Et évacuer où ?

-L'agent Ludz là emmené dans un lieu sécurisé, des agents sont partis les chercher. Il a déclenché le plan d'urgence il y a quelques heures, d'après ce que je sais votre maison a été prisse d'assaut il y a, à peu prés trois heures, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

-Pris d'assaut...il y a trois heures…disait Jasper n'y croyant pas.

Comment c'était possible ? Et pourquoi ont ne m'avait pas avertis plus tôt ?

-Vo... Volturi, dis-je réalisant que le danger était bien réel.

-Ses hommes oui, nous avions puent visionner les vidéos.

-Ils...non Bella..., paniquais-je sentant mon cœur palpité dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal.

-Son garde du corps la évacuée avant qu'ils arrivent...nous arrivons, toute votre famille va être mise en sécurité le temps qu'on arrête les hommes de Volturi. Écoutez je sais que ce n'est pas...je vous demanderais juste de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'on en sache plus.

J'opinais ainsi que Jasper, après tout c'était eux les professionnels, il savait quoi faire. Il disait que Bella avait été évacuer, elle était donc en sécurité avec Kellan, du moins j'essayai d'y croire.

Je le connaissais, il ferait tout ce qui est possible pour la garder en vie et en sécurité. Quitte à mourir pour elle, c'est pour cette raison que je l'avais choisi lui, quand il était en mission il faisait passer sa mission en premier quitte à mourir pour son protégé. C'est tout ce que je voulais pour elle, sa sécurité était le plus important pour moi.

Les agents du Fbi nous fit entrer dans une maison témoin avec autant d'agents que tout à l'heure, mes parents étaient là, eux non plus n'en savait pas plus que nous. Nous devions juste attendre, un peut plus tard Alice, Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient rejoint mais toujours pas de Bella.

Les heures passaient et j'en devenais fou tournant en rond encore et encore. Où était-elle ? Se trouvait-elle en sécurité ? Allait-elle bien ? Et le bébé ? Tant de question sans réponses, j'en devenais fou, transpirant comme jamais, j'avais l'impression que le sol allait s'écrouler sous mes pieds, je devais faire quelque chose, je devais agir…

-Mon chéri vient t'asseoir, me disait une nouvelle fois ma mère en m'entraînant sur le canapé où ils attendaient tous.

Et si elle était en danger ? Si elle était aux mains des hommes de Volturi ? Et si...si elle était...non, non je refusais ne serait-ce de penser à ça. Bella était vivante je le savais, mais moi je ne pouvais pas juste rester là à rien faire, ne sachant rien d'où elle était, si elle allait bien ou au contraire...une image de ma Bella apparue devant mes yeux, une Bella le visage pâle, sans vie, une Bella...morte.

-Je ne peux pas, dis-je en me relevant brusquement sous le regard de mes amis, ma famille ainsi que les agents qui restaient là immobiles depuis nous étions arrivé.

-Edward, me disait mon père en posant une main sur mon épaule essayant sûrement de me rassurer.

-Non papa, je resterais pas là sans bougé tant que je ne saurais pas si elle va bien ! Si...s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...je…

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Kellan laisserait jamais rien lui arrivé ! Tien on va bientôt être fixé, regarde qui revient, disait-il en regardant derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour voir Sam venir vers nous dans un état pire que tout à l'heure. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose me disait qu'il n'allait pas nous donner de bonnes nouvelles. Sans un mot il s'affalait sur le canapé nous faisant signe de faire de même.

-Nous sommes allé à la planque, là où Lutz devait emmener Bella en cas de problème.

-Devait ? Demandait Alice qui parlait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici. Quant à moi je ne pouvais pas dire un mot, attendant impatiemment que Sam parle, nous dise tout ce qu'il savait.

-Quand nous sommes arrivé Bella n'était pas là…

-Kellan la sûrement emmener ailleurs, y a-t-il un autre endroit où il aurait pu l'emmener ?Demandait à son tour mon père toujours aussi confiant.

Rien qu'au visage de Sam je pouvais voir que ça n'était pas si simple, non aux vues de son expression c'était bien pire.

-Ce n'est pas tout, dis-je sur de moi en voyant le visage si terrifié de Sam, je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il n'avait pas tout dit, le pire restait à venir.

-Lutz y était lui, dit-il en fixant son regard dans le mien. Il...ont la trouvé inconscient une balle dans le torse…

-Il est mort ? Demandait ma mère terrifiée, Sam tournait légèrement sa tête vers elle pour lui répondre.

-Non, il est actuellement à l'hôpital, je sais pas s'il va s'en sortir. Nous pensions que les hommes de Volturi ont pris Bella.

Je serrais les poings face à sa supposition, me répétant sans cesse qu'exploser n'aiderait pas Bella. Et pourtant j'avais qu'une envie c'était de cogner sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Si ce Salop osait ne serait-ce que de la toucher...je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

-Quoi que tu fasses Sam, quoique tu envisages de faire j'en suis, dis-je en me levant.

-Edward non, disait ma mère presque qu'en criant. C'est sérieux là, un homme c'est fait tiré dessus mon chéri, tu ne peux pas...non tu…

-Je ne laisserais pas Bella, dis-je avec force. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais !

Sam me regardait un moment sans rien dire, puis se levait me faisant face.

-Edward...je ne sais même pas par où commencé...j'ai des hommes qui fouillent partout mais...la seule personne qui pourrait éventuellement nous aider est sur une table d'opération au moment même où je vous parle.

-Je peux aider, dit à son tour mon père se levant lui aussi. Je suis médecin, j'étais de garde avant que vous m'amenez ici, laissez moi retourné à l'hôpital…

-Il est déjà pris en charge !

-Mon père est le meilleur chirurgien de l'hôpital, si quelqu'un peut sauver la vie de Kellan c'est bien lui.

-Très bien, allons-y, de toute façon c'est la seule piste que nous ayons.

Sans plus de cérémonie tout le monde allait à l'hôpital, Sam n'avait rien pue dire ou faire. Plusieurs agents nous avaient suivies assurant notre sécurité. Mon père allait tout de suite en salle d'opération aidée son confrère. Quant à nous, nous pouvions rien faire à part attendre, tant que Kellan ne serait pas sorti d'affaire nous étions bloqués.

J'avais beau chercher, aucune idée ne me venait de comment trouvé Bella, j'avais si peur pour elle. Tout le long de l'attente Alice était resté à mes côtés ne me lâchant pas la main une seule seconde. Je regardais ma famille, mes amis, des heures qu'ils étaient là attendant sur ses sièges inconfortables.

Bella avait bien plus tort qu'elle ne le pensait, elle disait ne plus avoir de famille que le bébé aurait seulement ma famille près de lui. Mais la famille de Bella c'était nous, c'était eux, quoi qu'il se passe, Bella faisait entièrement partie de notre famille à part entière.

-Carlisle, disait ma mère en se levant.

Je suivais son regard et vue mon père devant nous en tenue de chirurgien, il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever sa tenue et était venue directement nous voir.

-Alors lui demandais-je en me levant en même temps que les autres.

-Il est sortie d'affaires, il va devoir rester ici encore quelque temps. La balle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux, ont as pue lui retirer sans problème, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il va mettre un moment avant de se remettre.

-Il se réveillera dans combien de temps ? Demandait Sam.

-Une heure, peut-être deux, nous allons l'installer dans une chambre pour qu'il puisse recevoir des visites, normalement on devrait le mettre en salle de réveille mais vue la situation…

-Je vais mettre des agents devant sa porte de chambre !

-Papa est-ce…

-Je t'accompagne vient, me dit-il en me poussant vers le couloir, je regardais ma famille qui c'était réinstallé sur les sièges.

-Va, on attend ici, me disait Alice en me souriant faiblement.

J'hochais la tête et suivais mon père. Une fois dans la chambre je prenais place à coté de mon ami, avant je le considérais plus comme une connaissance mais depuis qu'il avait Bella sous sa garde, il était devenue un grand ami pour moi.

On pourrait croire que je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir pu ramené Bella auprès de moi mais non, il avait fait de son mieux, il avait pris une balle, donné sa vie pour la femme de ma vie, alors non je ne lui en voulais pas. La seule chose que je souhaitais c'était qu'il s'en remette et qu'il puisse nous donner ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur le lieu où ces hommes avaient amené ma Bella.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées et toujours rien, j'étais désespéré. Comment feront nous si Kellan ne se réveillait pas avant plusieurs jours ?

-Ed... Edw..., je relevais les yeux en entendant une voix cailleuse provenir du lit où j'étais accoudé.

-Kellan, attend je vais appeler une infirmière que tu es réveillé, lui dis-je en voulant me relever mais même dans son état il m'agrippait fortement le bras pour que je reste.

-Be... Bella, do...doit...retrouvé... Bella…

-Je sais ta prit une balle mec, écoute laisse au moins quelqu'un t'examiner ensuite on parlera. Personne ne veut retrouver Bella plus que moi, mais mort tu ne pourras pas nous aider.

Il relâchait mon bras et j'allais chercher mon père qui attendait avec les autres toujours dans la salle d'attente. Mon père couru avec moi et Sam jusqu'à la chambre de Kellan, il l'occultait un moment nous faisant sortir de la chambre, puis nous fit signe de rentrer.

-Je suis...désolée Ed... Edward, j'ai…

-Tu as fait ce que ta pue, raconte nous à ton rythme, prend ton temps.

-On s'est caché...la cabane dans les bois...on est resté un moment puis ils sont arr...arrivé, ils nous ont encerc…. encerclé avant que l'ont puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Be... Bella s'est défendue, je l'avais pourtant caché...cette femme se bat...comme un chef...même enceinte. Des tirs ont fusé de...de tous les côtés. J'ai essayé...mais ils l'avaient vue...c'était trop tard Ed... Edward, j'étais foutue. Je lui ai ordonné de partir mais...elle refusé de me laisser là ! Et c'est là qu'ils ont explosé la porte.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose, un endroit où ils auraient pu l'emmener ? Une ville ?

Kellan faisait non de la tête en grimaçant, retour à la case départ. Nous la retrouverons jamais, ma Bella soit forte mon amour, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

-La...la tablette, disait Kellan en montrant l'ordinateur de Sam.

-Quoi la tablette ? Lui demandais-je alors que le reste de la famille discutait entre eux essayant de trouver une idée pour retrouver Bella.

-J'ai... GPS...sur Bella...sa bague…

-Tu... Bella à un GPS sur elle ? Lui demandais-je un nouvel espoir se créant en moi face à ce que j'avais l'impression de comprendre.

-Oui, j'ai...installé une puce GPS dans la bague...de Bella, l'appli...cation sur tablette.

-SAM, hurlais-je alors qu'il était en conversation téléphonique, tout le monde se retournait vers moi suite à mon cri. Kellan a fait installer un GPS dans une des bagues à Bella, il dit qu'il y a une application sur sa tablette.

-Un GPS ? Quel genre de GPS ?

-CIA, dit Kellan en souriant difficilement à Sam.

-Elle le sait, est-ce que Bella est au courant ?

-Non, c'était trop...trop dangereux qu'elle le sache.

-Ok montre, lui dit Sam en donnant la tablette en aidant Kellan à lui montrer comment ça fonctionnait.

Ils discutèrent un moment, d'après le GPS, elle était immobile, mais elle était sûrement là où c'était caché Volturi. Au début Sam planifiait un plan d'attaque avec ses agents, ne voulant pas être à l'écart j'avais demandé d'abord gentiment à participer.

Maintenant que l'on avait une piste hors de question pour moi de rester ici à attendre que l'on me ramène Bella, quitte à y laisser ma vie je la ramènerais, elle et notre fils serait en sécurité.

-Edward, m'appelait Kellan alors qu'on s'apprêtait à partir.

-Oui, lui dis-je en me retournant en même temps que mon père qui était à mes côtés.

-Bella...elle avait des contractions, ça à commencer dans la forêt, et...elles se rapprochaient, je suis désolé Edward.

Non, non pas ça, tout sauf ça ! Qu'allait faire ce malfrat, qu'allait-il arriver à ma Bella et à notre fils surtout si elle accouchait dans ses circonstances. Mon regard passait de mon père à Sam, et je sue, je sue qu'il fallait se dépêcher mais aussi qu'il fallait nous attendre au pire.

Nous perdrons sûrement l'un des deux, soit Bella, soit le bébé, ou même peut-être bien les deux. Tout à l'heure je pensais que mon monde s'écroulait, et bien là c'était bien pire, le monde c'était déjà écroulé et moi je disparaissais avec lui. Si je perdais ma Bella...si je les perdais mon monde n'existerait plus.


	55. Chapitre 55 arrivé en enfer

Voilà comme promit chapitre en ligne, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre !

Un grand merci pour les personnes qui prennent un peut de leurs temps pour m'écrire un review, j'espère juste que vous me détesterait pas après avoir lue ce chapitre. J'espère l'avoir assez travaillé niveau détaille, ressentie, je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre une grossesse donc de ce coté là je ne peut qu'imaginé.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 55

Point de vue de Bella

Comment allais-je sortie de ce merdier ? J'aurais dû fuir quand Kellan me l'avait dit, quoique même là je n'étais pas sur de m'en sortir sans que les hommes de Volturi me retrouvent. Et comment aurais-je pu l'abandonner? Il avait tenté de me protégé, au péril de sa vie, encore une personne que j'avais détruite, toutes ses personnes mortes par ma faute. Tout simplement par ce que j'avais eu envie qu'il y ait justice, que le meurtrier de Jacob soit condamné pour ce qu'il avait fait à mon ami. Mais si je l'avais pas fait, combien de personnes seraient encore mortes de ses mains aujourd'hui?

J'essayais de ne pas hurler à l'arrière de la camionnette, les contractions se rapprochaient devenant de plus en plus longue. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur, bien pire que quand j'avais dû aller en urgence à l'hôpital.

Il ne fallait pas que j'accouche, non pas alors que j'étais entre les mains de tueurs, mon bébé je t'en supplie reste bien au chaud dans mon ventre ne sort pas, maman n'est pas prête pour t'accueillir. Tout d'abord nous devions être en sécurité, et ici avec ses hommes ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit pour mettre au monde un bébé.

J'essayais de défaire le nœud de la corde autour de mes poignets, ces abrutis avaient serré trop fort, il m'était impossible de me détacher, et c'était à peine si je pouvais me lever d'ordinaire alors avec ses contractions...c'était impossible.

Au fond de moi j'espérais que le plan d'urgence que Kellan et Sam avaient mis au point avait fonctionné, et que Sam allait finir par me retrouver. Mais serait-il trop tard? Je savais très bien qu'Aro désirait me faire souffrir, il adorait faire subir des monstruosités aux gens, et après avoir détruit son milieu, il allait vouloir se venger. J'espérais seulement qu'il soit encore loin, histoire que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi pour m'évader.

Je pouvais compter que sur moi, c'était mon rôle de protéger mon enfant, jamais il ne devrait être confronté aux conséquences de mes choix et de mes actes. Il était innocent lui mais ça Aro s'en moquait, alors c'était à moi d'agir.

Une fois que le véhicule serait arrêté, ma seule chance de défaire ses nœuds était d'attraper un objet pointu. Je regardais les hommes assis à chaque côté de moi, ils avaient des couteaux au niveau de leurs ceintures, il me suffisait d'en attraper un et je pourrais enfin me libérer, avoir une chance de pouvoir me défendre.

Profitant d'un beau virage, je me renversais sur l'homme le plus près de moi, après tout nous n'étions pas attachés dans cette vieille camionnette alors c'était tout à fait possible qu'un virage mal pris me fasse basculer.

-Faite gaffe Raph, le patron la veut en excellant état, râlait l'homme en me repositionnant à ses côtés tout en me faisant un regard sadique.

Vas-y rit pendant que tu le peux encore, pensais-je. Quand je me serais enfin détaché il sera le premier à goûter au couteau que j'avais réussi à lui prendre. Heureusement pour moi c'était un petit couteau, facile à cacher.

J'en avais également un dans ma chaussure gauche, celui-là je l'avais pris avant de partir. Sam m'avait toujours dit d'avoir toujours une seconde arme en main, l'arme que Kellan m'avait donnée n'avait pas duré très longtemps vue que j'avais due l'utiliser lorsque la cabane avait était attaqué. Mais je ne pouvais pas sortir mon couteau devant ses hommes, ils l'auraient tout de suite remarqué.

Le bruit de la camionnette couvrant parfaitement mes gestes, je tentais de frotter la corde sur la lame sans que l'on le remarque. Fallait que je réfléchisse à comment me débarrasser des trois gardes, trois hommes contre une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher, n'était pas terrible.

Ressentant une autre contraction je serrais un peu plus le couteau sous le coup de la douleur. J'essayai de ne pas crier respirant comme lors de la séance de la préparation à l'accouchement.

Heureusement pour moi que j'avais un Scotch sur ma bouche empêchant tout cri de passer ou encore que l'on remarque ma douleur sur mes lèvres.

Une fois qu'elle fut passée, je continuais à couper la corde, par chance lorsque la camionnette s'arrêtait les liens cédèrent. Glissant le couteau dans la manche de mon pull je ne bougeais pas attendant le moment propice.

J'attendais sagement que les portes s'ouvrent, les hommes sortaient d'abord pour pouvoir me faire sortir ensuite. Mais je ne leurs laissais pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. D'un coup alors que le type de tout à l'heure s'approchait de moi pour pouvoir m'attraper, je l'agrippais de toutes les forces et lui donnait un méchant coup de pied dans le ventre, comme Sam me l'avait appris. Suivi d'un autre coup dans les partis intimes, il s'effondra à mes côtés. J'enlevais mon Scotch de mes lèvres me permettant de mieux respirer.

Alarmer par le bruit, l'autre homme voulu me maîtriser, étant toujours sur le dos je me faisais glisser au bord de la camionnette et lui lançait une méchante droite qui le fit reculer.

Il voulut me donner lui aussi un coup mais je le déviais le faisant taper sur la carrosserie de la voiture, profitant de son inattention, sur sa blessure, je voulus sortir de la camionnette.

Mais alors que je mettais un pied au sol, je sentis un couteau s'appuyer contre ma gorge.

-Tttuuuutt, où vas-tu comme ça m'a belle, disait une voix derrière moi. Mon chèr cousin trépigne d'impatience de te voir, tu ne vas pas le décevoir hein ! Allé avance, disait-il en me poussant en avant. Oh mais que vois-je, Felix nous avait caché ça, reprit-il en voulant caresser mon ventre mais je le repoussais toujours le couteau contre ma gorge. Il resserrait son emprise sur moi me coupant par la même occasion. Reste sage, j'aimerais pas abîmer ce si joli visage.

L'homme derrière moi me faisait entrer dans une grande maison, je regardais partout enregistrant chacun détaille. Si je voulais sortir d'ici il me fallait connaître par où passé sans que l'on me remarque, mais cela allait être dur.

Il y avait tant d'hommes dans cette maison, dans chaque pièce un garde était poster. Aro assurait sa sécurité. De quoi avait-il si peur ? Il avait réussi, sans moi, sans mon témoignage il allait pouvoir retrouver sa liberté. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir vivante…

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon sort qui m'importait en ce moment même, non c'était celui de mon bébé, il ne pouvait pas mourir avant même d'avoir vu le jour, c'était hors de question qu'il meurt par ma faute. Je ne serais pas responsable de la mort de mon fils, il allait vivre, même si c'était loin de moi, il devrait vivre.

L'homme au couteau me fit traverser ce qui me semblait la maison entière. Pensait-il que le Fbi ne le retrouverait pas ici .C'était sûrement un des premiers endroits où ils viendraient, ils connaissaient bien Aro et son goût pour la luxure et les grands espaces.

Après avoir monté des escaliers nous entrions dans une des chambres, et il me fit asseoir violemment sur une chaise en m'attachant les mains derrière le dos avec une corde la nouant à la chaise.

Depuis que nous étions arrivé pas un mot n'était sorties de ma bouche, tout d'abord par ce que je savais que répondre à leurs attaques incessantes n'allait faire que les excités d'avantages, mais aussi par ce que si j'ouvrais juste une fois la bouche j'avais peur de ne plus arriver à contenir la douleur que je ressentais due aux contractions qui n'avaient pas cessé bien au contraire, elle ne faisait que s'amplifier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tu ne vas pas rester seule très longtemps, Aro ne devrait plus tarder ! Dit-il en commençant à sortir de la chambre, mais avant de passer la porte il se retournait vers moi un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Juste en cas où tu voudrais essayer de t'enfuir, c'est James qui est posté juste derrière cette porte, alors je serais toi je resterais sagement ici. James n'est pas connue pour sa douceur, il ne sera pas aussi gentil que moi !

Une fois la porte refermer j'essayais tan bien que mal de défaire le nœud qui me retenait à la chaise, mais il avait serré trop fort pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Doucement j'essayai d'atteindre le couteau que j'avais toujours dans ma manche. Mais avant que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit la porte s'ouvrit se claquant contre le mur, levant les yeux de surprise, je vis Aro Volturi devant moi un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Bonjours Isabella, disait-il en refermant la porte derrière lui faisant entrer par la même occasion l'homme qui devait être James. Comme tu dois le deviner je suis très heureux de te revoir...nous voilà enfin réuni ! J'avoue avoir été très surpris en découvrant ton...état, vois-tu pendant tout le temps de ma cavale, j'ai réfléchis...imaginé comment j'allais me venger une fois que je t'aurais retrouvé. Mais à présent je suis déçu, reprit-il en marchant devant moi faisant mine de réfléchir. J'hésite vois-tu, d'un côté j'aimerais te faire subir ce que j'avais prévue pour toi, quand je veux mon imagination peut-être très utile. Faut dire que j'ai pas mal d'expérience dans ce domaine, arrachage de dents, brûlure oculaire, je peux même m'amuser à te taillader tout le corps sans forcément que tu meurs, ainsi tu pourrais profiter pleinement des souffrances que je t'affligerais. Électrocution à faible voltage, il ne faut pas que tu meurs trop vite non plus, le but c'est que tu souffres le plus longtemps possible. Il existe tellement de technique différente...j'avais pour idée de sélectionner les plus terribles. Mais voilà que j'apprends que la fille qui a détruit ma réputation, mon royaume, qui a voulue m'envoyer en prison. J'apprends que cette même fille attend un enfant, j'avoue être déçue, je te pensais plus intelligente que ça Isabella. Sachant pertinemment que j'allais finir par te retrouver et sachant ce que j'ai fait à ta famille, tu as quand même pris le risque qu'une autre personne proche de toi meurt par ta faute.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mon cœur battait la chamade. Il avait l'air tellement déterminé à me voir morte, tellement déterminé à me faire subir mille souffrances. Pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de voir ma panique sur mon visage, j'essayais d'avoir l'air neutre, sans émottions, sans peur. Mais à l'intérieur j'étais pétrifié, je devais être forte pour mon bébé, pour lui je devais nous sortir de là. J'essayais de penser à Edward pour ne pas montrer ma peur, je devais être forte, j'espérais que lui soit en sécurité. Si j'arrivais à faire sortir mon fils de cet enfer, il aurait au moins son père. Moi que j'y reste ça n'avait pas d'importance mais mon bébé et Edward devait vivre!

-Pas de réaction, aurais-tu perdu la langue Isabella ? Me demandait-il en se penchant sur moi prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Sentant sa mauvaise haleine sur mon visage je déviais la tête sur le côté. Il passait sa main sur mon visage, ma joue, mon coup, ma poitrine, j'avais la nausée en sentant ses mains sur moi. Sentant sa main descendre plus bas encore sur mon ventre je paniquais.

-Enlevé vos salles pâtes de mon ventre, lui dis-je d'une voix dure en gesticulant lui donnant par la même occasion un coup de pied sur ses jambes

Aro se reculait sous la douleur, je ne vis pas James s'approcher et me donné une gifle, puis une deuxième et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Aro l'arrête.

Aussitôt que les coups de James s'arrêtèrent, je ressentais une autre contraction bien plus longue que les précédentes et bien plus forte. La douleur que je ressentais était bien trop forte pour qu'Aro ne le remarque pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais plus ne pas montrer ma douleur.

-Oh mais serait-ce le travaille qui commence, disait Aro tout content me souriant pleinement

.

Son sourire me disait rien qui vaille, je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, Aro était un monstre, c'était un secret pour personne. Il faisait preuve de monstruosité, c'était un truand, le pire de tous, mais ce qu'il avait en tête me semblait encore pire que tout ce que j'avais pue imaginé.

-Donc j'en étais où...ah oui, ma vengeance...ce qui serait l'idéal se serait de te prendre autant que tu ma prit. Te faire souffrir, t'enlever chaque personne à qui tu tiens, la souffrance physique on peut y résister, mais la souffrance psychique c'est autre chose. Je t'ai déjà enlevé tes parents, ton petit frère, quel âge avait-il déjà...au moins 4 ans non ?

La rage montait à l'intérieur de moi, comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il parler de ma famille, de mon petit frère. J'allais le tuer, ça serait la fin pour lui, il signait son arrêt de mort, même si je devais mourir en le faisan cet homme était mort.

-Même si tu ne parles pas, je vois très bien toute ta haine à mon égard, va-y je t'en prie déteste-moi, j'adore quand mes victimes ont ce regard si haineux à mon égard...quand ils sont en colère pensant qu'ils peuvent encore m'atteindre. Attends encore un peu Isabella et tu me détesteras bien plus. Écoute-moi bien, disait-il en se mettant derrière moi approchant son visage à coté du mien. Je vais tout te prendre, tout, cette enfant à sûrement un père à qui tu tiens énormément, lui-même à aussi une famille.

Edward non ! Pensais-je. Non pas lui, pas Edward, je m'étais promis qu'il ne souffrirait pas de mon passé. Il n'était en rien responsable de ce que j'avais fait ! Esmée, Carlile, Alice...non ils ne devaient pas être mêlés à ça!

-Il n'y a personne, soufflais-je voulant lui faire croire que tout ce temps j'avais été seule. Vous ne croyez sûrement pas que je me sois amouraché de quelqu'un sachant pertinemment que sa les mettraient en danger. Il n'y a pas de père, c'était une aventure d'un soir c'est tout !

Pardonne moi Edward, pensais-je, mais il est hors de question qu'Aro vous fasse du mal à cause de moi. Je ferais tout..tout pour les protégés même si c'était mentir sur mes propres sentiments.

-Ça c'est-ce que tu dit, j'ai déjà envoyé mes hommes faire des recherches. En ce qui concerne ton enfant, dit-il en prenant appui face à moi contre un bureau. Je pourrais très bien le tué là maintenant alors qu'il est encore dans ton ventre. Un seul coup suffirait, ou en t'enfonçant un couteau dans le ventre, c'est bien plus rapide et efficace. Je pourrais tout aussi bien attendre patiemment que tu lui donne naissance, le tuant juste après, attend j'ai même mieux reprit-il souriant d'autant plus. Je pourrais entailler chaque partie de son petit corps juste devant toi, le faisant souffrir un maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus une goûte de son sang. Mais vois-tu j'ai d'autres projet qui me viennent en tête là...bien plus intéressants pour moi. Aro revenait vers moi s'agenouillant devant moi face à mon ventre. Tu m'as tout pris Isabella, alors vue que par ta faute je n'ai plus rien, tu vas devoir bien travailler pour me rembourser. On va t'installer bien confortablement et tu vas donner naissance à ce petit être, vois-tu je n'ai jamais encore eu d'enfant. Ma femme ne pouvant pas en avoir on avait abandonné l'idée d'en avoir un jour, mais...un héritier qui prendra ma suite ne serait pas de refus, alors avant de te tué, je vais te faire une faveur Isabella, je vais prendre ton enfant et l'élever comme si c'était le mien.

-Non, soufflais-je sentant une larme coulant sur ma joue.

Tout mais pas ça ! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, pas mon bébé non!

-Tu verras, tu serais fière de ton enfant, il ferrât exactement se pourquoi tu as tout abandonné, il ferrât se pourquoi tu luttes temps depuis presque deux ans. Cette enfant deviendra le plus grand et le plus jeune Barrot du crime. Nous lui apprendrons à tuer, à voler, à son plus jeune âge, tu seras si fière de lui. Mais...malheureusement pour toi tu ne seras pas là pour voir ça, dit-il en se relevant. James appelle Victoria, je veux que vous l'installiez sur le lit et préparer son accouchement, attaché la bien au lit, nous ne voudrons pas qu'elle se sauve avant de m'avoir donné l'enfant.

Aro franchissait la porte alors que je réalisais à peine ce qui allait ce passer. Non pas mon bébé, Aro voulait prendre mon fils, le fils d'Edward, non ça ne devait pas ce passé comme ça. Pas ça par pitié, non pas mon bébé, il ne méritait pas ça.

Avant que je m'en aperçoive une femme vint vers moi, les cheveux roux, le regard mauvais, cela devait être Victoria, je devais tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle était ma seule chance de sauver mon bébé, j'attendais que James s'éloigne pour aller chercher de quoi couper la corde pour lui parler, la supplier. En tant que femme elle pouvait comprendre, elle pouvait comprendre ma terreur et ma douleur face à ce qu'Aro voulait faire de mon enfant.

-Aidé moi, s'il vous plaît, ne le laissé pas prendre mon bébé, je vous en prie par pitié.

-Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je sois de ton coté, me dit-elle méchamment. Tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive, par ta faute on a dû quitter notre maison, notre famille. Par ta faute le Fbi était à nos trousses. Alors même si je trouve qu'Aro est un peu trop gentil, je vais tout faire pour que ce bébé naisse en bonne santé pour ensuite le donné en mains propres à notre chef.

Non non, c'était ma dernière chance, elle était ma dernière chance. Comment pourrais-je nous sauver ? Comment pourrais-je sauver mon bébé de ce monstre ? James arrivait peut après et je me débattais, ils n'auront jamais mon bébé, je préférais encore mourir avec lui plutôt que leurs laissé.

-NON, criais-je toujours en me débattant sur ma chaise alors qu'il me maintenait pour me mettre sur le lit. NON VOUS AUREZ PAS MON BEBE, JAMAIS JE VOUS LAISSERAIT FAIRE JAMAIS ! LACHAIENT MOI, LACHAIENT MOI !


	56. Chapitre 56 une aide imprévue

Bonjours à tous voici un nouveau chapitre, un peut d'action pour nous changé ! Je suis assez morose car la fin approche et moi les fin j'aime pas trop ça donc...c'est un peut dur de finir mes chapitres, heureusement pour vous j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews même si ils sont pas nombreux je les lies le sourire aux lèvres, alors un grand merci.

Un grand merci à ma correctrice que j'adore, bonne lecture à tous à très vite !

chapitre 56

Point de vue de Felix

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, non je ne pouvais pas laisser Aro faire ça à cette fille. Nous entendions Isabella criée depuis un bon moment, elle n'était pas coopérative du tout. Elle se débâtait pour pas que l'on la touche, que Victoria s'occupe d'elle.

Victoria était le médecin qui venait aider en cas de blessure, elle était avec nous depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Cette fille était vraiment flippante, je comprenais qu'Isabella ne veuille pas qu'elle la touche, surtout qu'Aro avait décidé de prendre son bébé.

J'étais à la fois rassuré et anxieux, j'avais eu si peur qu'il décide de tuer cette enfant, mais à ma grande surprise il avait décidé qu'en prenant le bébé d'Isabella elle lui rembourse toutes les choses qu'il avait perdues.

J'étais tout de même triste pour cette femme, elle n'avait fait que ce défendre pour rendre justice, ou même se venger de la mort de son ami et nous lui avions tout pris, enfin presque tout. Une fois qu'elle métrait son bébé au monde, Aro la ferait tué, elle ne lui causerait donc plus de problèmes.

Mais le bébé serait-il en sécurité près de lui ? Comment allait-il élever cet enfant ? J'imaginais bien que cette enfant ne serait pas aimer comme sa mère aurait pu le faire si je l'avais avertis pour Aro, il allait pourrir l'enfance de ce bébé. Il serait même capable de l'obligé à tué très jeune, j'avais déjà vu de jeune enfant d'à peine dix ans travaillé pour lui. Ils étaient orphelins, n'avait nulle part ou allé, seule Aro les avait sorties de la misère pour pouvoir mieux les utiliser après. Jamais rien n'était gratuit avec lui!

Voulais-je vraiment participer à cet enlèvement ? Comment allais-je continuer à vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Une chose était sur cette fille était forte et courageuse, même en soufrant de contraction depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, elle se débattait toujours avec autant de force.

-FELIX VIENT NOUS AIDER ! On m'appelait dans la chambre qu'occupait Isabella, j'entrais doucement me demandant ce que me voulaient James et Victoria.

La fille était là, elle se débattait encore tirant sur ses liens, gesticulant, battant ses jambes sur le lit pour que victoria ne l'examine pas sans doute. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à lui enlever son pantalon vu qu'elle avait les jambes nues.

-Vient la surveillée pendant que l'on va chercher un calmant pour que je puisse l'examiner.

-D'accord, lui dis-je restant devant le lit regardant la fille se tordre de douleur. Elle essayait d'être forte mais les grimaces...l'expression de son visage et ses yeux pleins de larmes nous prouvaient à quelle point elle soufrait réellement. Attend Victoria, repris-je en chuchotant avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. C'est vraiment utile tous ça? Sérieusement tu vas la droguer.

-Elle refuse que je l'examine et ne veut sûrement pas accoucher de peur qu'Aro prenne le bébé. Écoute je n'y peut rien c'est les ordres, si elle ne pousse pas en temps voulu le bébé va suffoquer. Aro ma donner l'ordre de tout faire pour que le bébé naisse en parfaite santé, s'il le faut je lui ferais une césarienne ici.

C'était encore pire que ce que je redoutais, c'était ma faute si elle était ici, j'aurais dû la prévenir avant d'aller informer Aro que je l'avais trouvé. Pourquoi étais-je avec eux moi ?

Je n'étais pas comme ça ! Ok Aro m'avait recueilli alors que je vivais dans la rue, il m'avait aidé à m'en sortir, m'avait trouvé un travail. Mais voulais-je vraiment faire partie des méchants ? Il tuait des gens juste pour le plaisir, je ne pouvais pas continuer à faire comme si ce n'était rien.

Encore quand il s'agissait de personnes de son même milieu...mais là cette fille n'y était pour rien. Elle avait juste voulu rendre justice et elle avait déjà tellement perdu.

Victoria n'attendait pas que je lui réponde, elle partis très vite avec James chercher le matériel nécessaire, il fallait que je parle à cette fille. Si jamais je pouvais la faire sortir d'ici, il fallait qu'elle puisse marcher.

Essayant de ne pas lui faire peur, je prenais place à ses côtés. Son regard était à la fois rempli de terreur,de détermination et de haine.

-Isabella il faut que vous m'écoutiez, laissé Victoria vous examiner…

-Jamais ! Disait-elle avec détermination et colère.

Cette fille était impressionnante, elle était attachée sur un lit, avait des contractions, un bébé sur le point de naître, entourer d'énergumènes les plus méchants, les plus sadiques qu'il puisse exister mais elle en démordait pas. Son courage, sa détermination, son entêtement ne faiblissait pas une seule seconde. J'étais même certain que malgré son état si elle n'était pas attachée elle serait capable de tous nous tués, impressionnant…

-Chutt, lui dis-je me penchant vers elle alors qu'elle se tendait. Je suis de votre côté Isabella, je vais vous faire sortir d'ici, mais si vous continuez à vous acharner à ce que Victoria ne vous examine pas, elle n'hésitera pas à vous droguer, elle m'a même parlé de césarienne si vous vous obstinez à ne pas vouloir accoucher. Aro veut votre enfant en bonne santé, jamais elle ne lui fera de mal. Mais on n'a moins de chances de pouvoir sortir d'ici si je dois vous porter. Et pensez à votre bébé, pensez-vous que ce soit bon pour lui cette drogue dans votre corps ?

Elle me jugea un moment, je sais pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais elle avait l'air de sérieusement réfléchir.

-Qui me dit que vous me mentez pas, histoire que je sois plus docile ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes vraiment de mon coté ? Elle se méfiait, quoi de plus normal, mais si elle voulait sortir d'ici, elle devait avoir confiance en moi.

-Rien, rien ne vous le prouve, mais je ne peux pas laisser une chose comme ça se produire. je ne veux en aucun cas être responsable de votre mort...ni de l'enlèvement de votre enfant. C'est inhumain !

Ce que je lui disais n'était pas des paroles en l'air, je le pensais réellement. Tout ça avait était trop loin, jamais je n'aurais due accepter toutes ses missions qu'Aro me donnait. Jamais je ne m'était posé la question, jamais je n'avais réfléchis à ce qui arrivait aux personnes que je retrouvais.

-Pourtant vous travaillez pour un... MONSTRE, elle criait, elle serrait aussi fort sa corde qu'elle le pouvait.

J'avais de la peine pour elle, depuis le début elle avait tellement de force. Elle lutter désespérément contre Arro, essayant par tous les moyens de s'échapper, elle était surprenante.

Prenant conscience de sa force à combattre devant tout ce qui était sur son chemin, je prenais sa main dans les miennes. Mon geste la surprit un moment, puis elle me serrait la main en m'en broyait les os, mais je ne disais rien là laissant exprimer sa souffrance.

Brusquement son regard changeait, elle paniquait en regardant ses jambes, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine peur je posais mes yeux moi aussi là où les siens étaient braqués. Un liquide avait taché les draps. Avait-elle uriné sans s'en rendre compte?

-Non, non, murmurait-elle avec douleur.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Cela doit être la poche des eaux qui s'est rompue, me coupait-elle, son regard passait sur moi des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. S'il vous plaît ne les laisser pas prendre mon bébé, je vous en supplie. Mon sort ne m'importe peut, mais pas mon bébé, il...si je m'en sors pas...si nous ne pouvons pas partir d'ici, promettait moi de ne pas leurs laissés mon fils, s'il vous plaît. Promettait moi de le ramené à son père…

Sa détresse était tellement forte, elle était tellement désespérée, cela me touché au plus profond de mon être. Comment refuser en sachant que j'étais responsable de tout ceci? Alors oui je ferais tout mon possible pour que cette enfant ne reste pas aux mains d'Aro Volturi.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre Victoria et James arrivèrent, je lâchais automatiquement la main d'Isabella.

-Prête pour la piqûre, disait Victoria joyeusement en préparant la seringue.

-Isabella est d'accord pour que tu l'examines, lui dis-je en me levant laissant lui laissant la place, elle me regardait étonnée passant son regard de moi à Isabella plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tien c'est nouveau ça ! Que lui a tu dit ? Me demandait-elle suspicieuse.

-Rien que la vérité, dis-je en regardant Isabella pour appuyer mes paroles, elle devait m'aider, je n'y arriverais jamais tout seul.

-Bien, Isabella écarte bien les jambes et si tu résistes ou me donne un coup je te préviens que tu seras là première à regretter, lui dit-elle en lui montrant avec fierté non dissimuler la seringue.

Isabella lui adressait un regard plein de haine, et doucement elle écartait les jambes en détournant le regard.

-Oh je vois que les choses avancent, disait Victoria voyant la tache sur les draps. James va prévenir Aro que la poche des eaux s'est rompu, reprit-elle en se tournant vers son homme.

Lui était bien content de sortir de la chambre, il n'était pas du genre à aimer rester là à ne rien faire, il aimait l'action. Ne voulant pas voir ça j'allais dans un coin de la chambre lui laissant de l'intimité, laissé une inconnue la tripotée devait déjà être assez gênant pour elle, pas besoins d'avoir davantage de spectateur.

-Bien, son col est à 4 voir 5 maximum…

-Tu n'es pas sur ? Lui demandais-je surpris. Était-elle vraiment médecin? Un médecin était censé savoir ce genre de chose non?

-Hey, je suis médecin pas gynécologue et surtout pas sage-femme. Je connais les bases seulement c'est déjà pas mal. Rouspétait-elle. Dans cinq voire six heures grand max, le bébésera là ! Vu qu'elle t'écoute surveille là je vais à côté retrouvé James.

J'opinais attendant qu'elle sorte. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la faire sortir d'ici, mais pour ça faudrait que l'on se fasse discret. J'étais sûr que si je lui demandais elle arriverait à ne pas crier, même si pour ça elle devait me broyer la main à chaque fois. Cette femme était forte, et rien qu'en voyant le courage qu'elle montrait ça me donné encore plus envie de l'aider.

Point de vue d'Edward

Nous étions enfin rendues à l'endroit indiqué par le GPS que Kellan avait installé dans la bague de Bella, j'étais heureux qu'il eût pris l'initiative de le faire . Sans ça je ne savais pas comment on aurait fait pour retrouver Bella.

Depuis notre sortie de l'hôpital j'étais sous stresse permanent, j'avais horriblement peur de perdre Bella et le bébé. J'avais l'impression que ma vie se jouait là maintenant.

Mon père avait insisté pour que je reste avec eux, laissant le Fbi se charger de récupérer Bella, mais c'était de ma famille qu'il s'agissait. J'aimais Bella, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et je ne pouvais pas tout simplement les abandonner.

Attendre pendant qu'elle risquait sa vie... non c'était hors de question, la vie de mon fils et de la femme que j'aimais était en danger, je ne pouvais pas juste attendre que ça ce passe.

Sam m'avait accepté au sein de son équipe mais à condition que je ne prenne pas de risque inutile, et surtout que je m'équipe de gilet par balle. Si c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir venir je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde. De toute façon Sam avait vitecompris que quoiqu'il décide je les suivrait. J'avais écouté le plan avec attention, la priorité était d'évacuer au plus vite Bella. Les agents devaient essayer de s'infiltrer sans donné l'alerte, si Volturi se doutait de quelque chose il tuerait sûrement Bella et s'enfuirait. Capturé ce criminelle serait d'autant mieux mais la priorité restait toujours Bella.

Plusieurs équipes avaient été formées, Sam aurait voulu que je reste dans le camion, mais j'étais têtue m'avait-il dit. Il m'avait même fait sourire malgré la situation en me disant qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Bella était si amoureuse de moi.

Quoi que je ne savais pas réellement ce que Bella ressentait à mon égard, je savais que je comptais beaucoup pour elle, et pas seulement comme père de son enfant. Il y avait une attirance entre nous, mais pas que...elle n'était pas qu'attirer physiquement, je pouvais le voir par moments, j'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais.

Sam me fit signe que c'était à nous d'avancer, nous devions rentrer par l'arrière de la maison. Les agents du Fbi étaient armés d'un pistolet spécial, Sam m'avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de fléchettes tranquillisantes, cela permettait d'endormir les hommes de Volturi sans qu'il n'ait le temps de donner l'alerte vue que me produit agissait très rapidement. Et les armes ne causaient quasiment pas de bruit comparer à une arme à feu, ce qui nous donnait l'avantage de ne pas être repéré.

Bien sûr ils avaient également des armes à feu, mais la discrétion était de vigueur. Un homme de Volturi était déjà à terre quand nous atteignons la porte menant dans la cour arrière. Le jardin était plutôt grand, ce qui était plutôt facile pour se cacher et pouvoir attirer les hommes de Volturi sans donner l'alerte.

Pendant que Sam s'occupait d'endormir les hommes présents dans la cour, moi j'étais chargé de nous diriger vers la position de Bella. En regardant le moniteur je vis qu'il bougeait.

-Sam, Sam, chuchotais-je pour ne pas nous faire remarquer alors que j'étais dos à un buisson.

-Quoi ? Me demandait-il en vérifiant que personne ne venait vers nous.

-Elle bouge, Bella sur le moniteur, le point bouge. Tu crois que l'alarme a été donnée ? M'Inquiètais-je.

-Quelle direction ?

-Sud, on dirait...on dirait qu'elle sort de la maison !

-On va vérifier, vient me disait-il en bougeant toujours caché par les buissons.

Nous longions le long des feuillages dans la direction que le GPS de Bella nous indiquait. Nous étions proches, mais elle avait l'air d'être toujours à l'intérieur. Comment allaient-ont faire pour rentrer sans être vue ? Des coups de feu retentissaient nous surprenant tous les deux, ils nous avaient repérés, Sam me donnait le pistolet à fléchette et prit son arme à feu tirant sur les hommes de Volturi.

Ça tirait de tous les côtés, Sam m'avait autorisé à tirer seulement si j'étais sur de mon coup. Fixant le point de Bella sur le moniteur je voyais qu'elle avait reculé, j'allais la perdre si nous ne bougions pas. Volturi allait me l'enlever si on restait là, elle était en danger !

Relevant la tête en direction de la maison je pouvais voir d'ici une porte entrouverte menant à l'intérieur de la maison. Il me suffisait de traverser le jardin sur à peine deux cents mètres et je pourrais retrouver Bella.

Je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment, seule la vie de Bella et de notre fils importait le reste n'était que secondaire.

-Sam, l'appelais-je, il se retournait vers moi rechargeant son arme. Elle est juste là, derrière cette porte…

-Tu cours vite ? Me demandait-il en jetant un œil aux alentours.

-Heu...oui, pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je ne voyant pas pourquoi il me posé cette question.

-Tu vois derrière les voitures là ? J'opinais voyant les hommes de Volturi tirait à maintes reprise. Je vais leur tirer dessus, ils se mettront à couvert, pendant ce temps toi tu fonces vers la maison. Donne, me dit-il en me prenant l'arme donc il chargeait une recharge de fléchette qu'il installait dans le pistolet avant de me le rendre. Surtout hésite pas à tirer, n'oublie pas eux peuvent te tuer, et ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde. Par contre toi si tu tires ça les tuera pas alors par une once d'hésitation s'est compris?

-Oui, tu me couvres hein, fait pas l'imbécile !

J'avais confiance en lui, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui, du moins pas tant que ma Bella et notre Bébé seraient en danger. Ma vie ne pourrait qu'être détruite si je les perdait tous les deux, ils étaient devenue bien plus essentiels à ma vie que de pouvoir respirer, manger...sans eux je n'aurais pas la force de continuer.

Alors même si j'étais loin d'être rassuré en étant entouré de tous ses coups de feu, avoir l'espoir de revoir ma Bella et de pouvoir tenir enfin mon fils dans mes bras me donnait la force et le courage de faire tout ça.

-Franchement Edward ! Bella me tuerait si jamais il t'arriverait quelque chose, allé quand je te fais signe tu cours.

J'opinais en regardant le moniteur une dernière fois avant de partir. J'arrive ma princesse, soit forte j'arrive, pensais-je en prenant tout mon courage pour la rejoindre. Sam commençait à tirer, puis une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne nous tirait dessus, il me fit signe d'y aller.

Jamais au cours de ma vie je n'avais couru aussi vite, quand les hommes de Volturi me virent à découvert ils commencèrent à me tirer dessus, par chance les balles ne m'ateignièrent pas, et Sam réussit même à en atteindre quelques-uns.

Une fois devant la porte, je cachais me réfugier me m'étant accroupie derrière une table, personne ne m'avait vue. Un homme passait devant moi sans me voir, sûrement trop presser à vouloir s'enfuir.

Jetant un œil au moniteur je vis que le point avait bougé, elle devait se trouver dans une des pièces, elle était si proche. Un homme gardait l'escalier, malheureusement pour moi si je voulais rejoindre Bella, je devais me débarrasser tout d'abord du garde. Prenant mon arme en main, je visais et tirais, l'homme tombait comme une mouche.

Vérifiant qu'aucun autre garde n'était là, je me faufilais à l'étage, plusieurs portes se présentaient à moi. Regardant une nouvelle fois le moniteur je me plaçais du coté gauche de la porte comme dans les films d'action qu'Emmett m'obligeait à regarder.

J'actionnais doucement la poignée de la porte l'entrouvrant légèrement, des voix résonnaient à l'intérieur.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais partir ainsi, avec la fille en plus .Aro va te le faire payer, tu n'es qu'un traître. Disait une femme dos à moi une arme à la main visant quelqu'un que je ne pouvais voir.

-Victoria je pouvais pas le laissé faire, on ne peut pas juste obéir aveuglément. Mais regarde là, tu crois vraiment qu'elle est un danger pour nous . Imagines-toi à sa place, tu ne sacrifierais pas tout pour ta famille ? Tu ne ferais pas tout pour sauver ton enfant ? Un enfant innocent, il n'est en rien responsable des tueries et de la folie d'Aro !

-Justement ma famille c'est Aro, c'est James, mon homme est en train de se battre en ce moment même contre le Fbi à cause de cette fille, il risque sa vie. Le bébé sera avec Aro, il le veut alors dégage de mon passage !

-Non, si tu la veux , faudra d'abord me tuer.

Sans attendre, je tirais sur la fille, qui n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol sous la surprise de l'homme que j'avais entendu plus tôt parler. Ouvrant un peu plus la porte j'avançais tout en dirigeant mon arme vers l'homme.

D'après ce que j'avais entendu il avait voulait protéger Bella, mais il faisait lui aussi partie des hommes de Volturi, je devais me méfier. Je regardais partout mais aucun signe de Bella. Mais où était-elle bonne sans ?

J'étais à bout de nerf, des coups de feux était tiré partout autour de la maison, j'avais moi même une arme à la main. Et tout ça pourquoi? Bella n'était même pas là...ma Bella, fallait que je me ressaisisse pour elle, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans elle. C'était avec une détermination inébranlable que je resserrais mon arme entre mes mains menaçant le type qui me faisait face.

-Où est-elle ? Demandais-je durement prêt à tirer alors que l'homme avait les mains en l'air. Tu vas me dire où est Bella où je tire ! Le menaçais-je en tremblant tellement j'avais peur que je soit arrivé trop tard.


	57. Chapitre 57 délivrance

Bonsoir un nouveau chapitre pour bien débuté le week-end !

Merci aux personnes qui ont prit une minute de leurs temps pour me laissé un petit mot, dommage que vous êtes si peut nombreux.

Merci pour ta super correction ma belle, je t'adore !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 57

Point de vue de Bella

-Où est-elle ? Tu vas me dire où est Bella ou je tire !

Non ce n'était pas possible, je connaissais cette voix, elle hantait mon esprit depuis que Victoria nous avaient trouvé moi et Felix essayant de fuir. J'étais persuadé que c'était là fin, j'allais mourir, Victoria allait prendre mon bébé et me tué juste après. Puis j'avais entendu comme quelque chose qui était tombé et cette voix.

-Edward, appelais-je faiblement, mes forces me quittaient, je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Pas une seule seconde j'avais fermée les yeux depuis que tout avait commencé. Les contractions n'avaient pas cessés d'augmenter en force et en puissance, j'étais épuisée.

-Ne tirer pas, elle est juste là. J'ai tenté de la faire sortir mais…

Une nouvelle contraction arrivait, je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, la douleur était tellement forte. Je soufflais comme on me l'avait appris mais ça ne suffisait pas pour arriver à gérer la douleur, j'allais tuer ce foutu médecin pour m'avoir donné la mauvaise pilule.

Edward se précipitait vers moi me touchant à plusieurs endroits, sûrement pour vérifier que je n'avais aucune blessure. Si seulement c'était que ça, une blessure mais non, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser face à la pression que je ressentais dans le bassin. Mon bébé allait arriver, et il était hors de question que j'accouche ici.

-Ma chérie, oh mon Dieu j'ai eu si peur ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens comment ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Et le bébé ? Les contractions sont espacées de combien? Tu vas accoucher ? Bella ma chérie répond moi ! Disait-il ne cessant pas de me toucher, de me prendre contre lui.

Où était passé l'Edward raisonnable, posé, calme ? Il me regardait sans cesse essayant de trouver une blessure, touchant encore et encore ma peau. Il fallait que je le calme, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, nous ne pouvions pas rester ici. La situation était trop risqué, Aro ne devait pas voir Edward, nous devions bouger et maintenant.

-Alors Cullen tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, lui dis-je en lui prenant les joues en coupe pour qu'il cesse de paniquer. Oui le bébé arrive, alors on va sortir d'ici car il est hors de question tu m'entends, hors de question que j'accouche ici. Alors maintenant tu te calmes et tu me fais sortir de cet enfer, je ne vais pas être en mesure de tenir sur mes jambes alors Felix va venir avec nous pour nous aider...non je n'accepte pas les protestations, repris-je en voyant qu'il voulait protester en jetant un regard méfiant à Felix. Tu ma engrosser alors maintenant assume !

Si je n'avais pas si mal j'aurai agi différemment. Je lui aurais sans doute sauté dessus l'embrassant comme jamais, mais la situation était-elle que j'arrivais pas à penser autrement. La douleur que je ressentais me faisait dire des paroles que je pensais pas le moins du monde.

J'aimais Edward, plus que tout au monde, je regrettais en rien notre rencontre, et encore moins qu'il met donner le plus beau cadeau du monde, notre fils. Il m'avait donné ma raison de vivre, et j'avais découvert en lui une personne si merveilleuse. Mais là...la douleur était insupportable, je ne pouvais pas juste lui sourire et lui dire « chérie je suis si heureuse de te revoir mais là le bébé va arriver alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher », non c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Edward fut surpris de mon ton mais ne disait rien, une autre contraction arrivait et il le comprit vite face à mon cri de douleur, sans que je lui demande il me prenait ma main et je la lui serrais aussi fort que possible. Pas une seule fois il ne montrait que je lui faisais mal, pas une fois il grimaçait, non il me soutenait dans ma douleur.

-On peut y aller ? Me demandait-il en soutenant mon regard alors que la contraction passait.

J'opinais d'un signe de tête, il m'aidait à me relever avec l'aide de Felix. Edward tenait toujours une arme dans la main, hum...plus tard je devrais lui parler de ça. En avançant je vis Victoria au sol, je paniquais en imaginant qu'Edward est pu la tuer. Il ne pouvait pas...il n'aurait jamais dû être mêlé à ça, il aurait de graves problèmes par ma faute.

-Est-ce qu'elle est…

-Non elle fait juste un gros somme, me coupait Edward me montrant l'arme qu'il avait dans la main comme si c'était une bonne chose. Tu ne croyais pas que Sam allait me donner une arme à feu tout de même !

-Jamais tu... NON CA RECOMMENCE, hurlais-je alors qu'une autre contraction pointait son nez. Heureusement qu'ils me tenaient fermement car sans eux, je me serais effondrer sur le sol.

-Il ne faut pas traîner, disait Felix en regardant Edward.

D'un signe de tête de la part d'Edward, ils recommençaient à avancer. Félix me portait dans ses bras pendant qu'Edward partait devant pour s'assurer que personne ne nous tirait dessus. Je n'aimais pas ça, il prenait tellement de risque, mais j'avoue que le voir ainsi...il était si virile...si sexy...dans sa tenue du Fbi.

Même en plein accouchement je déraillais, fallait me reprendre, une autre contraction me ramenait sur le bon chemin. Quoi que j'aurais pue très bien m'en passer, jamais plus jamais je ne porterais d'enfant ! Comment ma mère avait-elle fait pour faire ça deux fois ?

Edward nous faisait passer par l'arrière, il expliquait à Felix que Sam l'avait fait passer par là, que c'était le seul moyen de nous faire sortir. D'où nous étions ont pouvaient encore entendre les coups de feu qui se tiraient dehors.

On ne pouvait pas tout simplement sortir comme ça ! En plus nous n'avions aucun moyen pour contacter Sam.

Sans qu'on puisse voir quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un tirait sur nous, Felix me ramenait vers les escaliers pour nous mettre à couvert. Mais Edward était toujours devant, il tirait plusieurs fois, mais les coups de feu ne cessaient pas.

Edward posait ses yeux sur moi, et là je sus qu'il allait risquer sa vie. Je voulais l'empêcher mais avant que je puisse faire un mouvement Edward sortie de sa cachette les mains en l'air, d'où nous étions nous ne voyons pas ce qui se passait, mais nous entendions. Juste des coups donnés, comme si des gens se battaient, je me débattais contre Felix mais il me maintenait fermement.

Pas lui...pas Edward, il devait vivre. Les coups se faisaient violents, je pleurais tellement j'avais peur pour lui, l'homme qui avait tiré devait être en train de massacrer l'homme que j'aimais. Et tout ça c'était ma faute !

-Edward...murmurais-je en m'écroulant au sol alors que les bruits cessèrent. Les larmes brouillaient totalement ma vision, je fermais les yeux sous la douleur. Sans lui je ne pourrais pas...sans Edward comment pourrais-je survivre.

-Bella, mon amour je suis là, disait une voix ressemblant à celle d'Edward. Ouvre les yeux Princesse, tout va bien, je suis là. Me disait-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage caressant mes joues du bout de son pouce.

-Edward ! Dis-je en lui sautant au cou. J'ai eu si peur Edward, ne me refait jamais ça, je t'en supplie...plus jamais, sans toi...je pourrais pas...repris-je en pleurant respirant son odeur merveilleuse.

Il était là, j'étais dans ses bras et il respirait. J'avais vu quelques écorchures sur son visage mais rien de bien méchant.

-Je suis là, me disait-il à nouveau en s'écartant un peu de moi pour me regarder. Il voulut me dire quelque chose mais une autre contraction arrivait, je serrais les dents, tout en essayant de gérer la douleur.

Mon Dieu, jamais plus je ne retomberais enceinte c'était une promesse. La douleur était tellement forte, j'avais l'impression que jamais cela se terminerait, je ne les supportait plus, il fallait que cela cesse.

Une fois ma contraction passée Felix nous intimait de continuer à avancer, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre, la pression dans mon bassin se faisait de plus en plus forte.

-Je vais passer en premier, disait Felix me posant par terre avec l'aide d'Edward alors que nous étions arrivé à la porte arrière de la maison.

-Quoi mais ? Tu vas te faire tuer Felix, lui dis-je ne voulant pas qu'il y alle. Il avait beau faire parti des Volturi, c'était le seul qui avait voulue m'aider. Grâce à lui j'avais eu une chance de m'en sortir, il m'avait redonné espoir.

-C'est de ma faute si vous êtes ici, j'aurais dû...j'aurais dû vous avertir. Laissez- moi me faire pardonner Isabella, laisse-moi-me rattraper. Edward dites-moi où puis-je trouver ce Sam.

Point de vue d'Edward

Ma Bella était si belle, si courageuse, même en étant sur le point d'accoucher au milieu d'une guerre, elle s'inquiétait pour les autres. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi parlait ce Felix mais il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir. Et puis je ne pouvais pas l'éloigner de Bella, il l'avait tenue loin des salopards qui lui voulaient du mal, il avait voulu la faire sortir d'ici, puis Bella avait l'air de lui faire confiance.

J'expliquais où était Sam avant que je parte, et comment il était. Je lui avais même donné le manteau Fbi que Sam m'avait donné avant de venir ici. Au début j'avais pensé que c'était moi qui devais sortir, mais Felix était convaincant, et j'avais aussi du mal à me séparer de Bella. Dans les prochains jours, voir même des mois je n'allais pas la lâcher d'une semelle, pas après ce qui venait se ce passé.

J'écartais Bella pour qu'elle ne se trouve pas devant la porte quand Felix l'ouvrirait. Il était hors de question qu'elle se prenne une balle perdue. La serrant contre moi j'essayais de la soutenir face à ses contractions, elle me broyait ma main, mais je ne lui montrais rien. Elle devait tellement souffrir, elle avait tellement de force, j'étais super-fière d'elle.

-Edward, me disait-elle sa voix tremblotant alors que la contraction avait fini par passé.

-Hum, lui dis-je en déposant un baisser dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai peur, la regardant dans les yeux je pouvais voir qu'elle était terrifiée, posant ma main sur sa joue pour qu'elle me regarde je ne quittais pas une seule seconde ses yeux chocolat.

-Tout va bien ce passer ma princesse, je suis là maintenant. On va sortir de là, et tu vas donner naissance à notre fils, dis-je en souriant à ma belle tellement j'étais heureux de les avoirs retrouvés.

-je ne vais pas y arriver, me disait-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'est trop dur, j'ai trop mal, et je suis épuisée!

-C'est normal que tu es peur mais...tu as affronté, la mort de ton ami, l'assassina de tes parents, de ton petit frère...tu as tenu bon pour eux, pour leur rendre justice. Et regarde tu as été enlevé tout en étant sur le point d'accoucher, tu es si forte... ma Bella jamais...jamais je n'ai connu une personne aussi forte que toi. Je suis si fière de toi, même en endurant ses contractions tu arrives à te battre. Mais maintenant tu n'es plus seul, je suis là avec toi je veux que tu prennes ma force et que tu la fasses tienne. Ensemble on va y arriver, par ce que...par ce que je…

-ILS SONT LA! Criait une voix devant moi, sous la surprise je pris mon arme et la pointais sur les personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Elle était vide mais ça, j'étais le seul à le savoir.

Quel soulagement c'était de voir qu'il s'agissait de Sam et de son équipe, en soufflant de soulagement je laissais tomber l'arme sur mes genoux. Il m'apprit rapidement que tous les hommes de Volturi avaient été neutralisés, mais qu'il n'avait pas mis la main sur leurs chefs.

-Ahh, hurlait Bella sous une autre contraction, je me retournais vers elle lui tenant la main pour qu'elle la sert. Voir tant de souffrance dans ses yeux était si douloureux pour moi, j'étais démunie, sans moyens de la soulager quelque peut. Edward, Edward, le bébé...il arrive, il arrive, paniquait-elle.

Il me suffit d'un regard à Sam pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était hors de question qu'elle accouche ici, avec son aide nous portions Bella sous la protection des agents du Fbi. Heureusement que nous avions prévu le coup, une ambulance nous attendait là où était le véhicule du Fbi.

Bella hurlait qu'elle sentait le bébé poussé, nous faisions au plus vite. Une fois prés de l'ambulance nous la déposions sur le brancard. Des médecins étaient là, ils la prirent en charge assez rapidement, je fus surpris de voir mon père dans l'ambulance.

-Papa mais…

-Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rester à l'hôpital alors que mes enfants étaient en danger non !

En effet, il avait tout à fait raison, surtout qu'il considérait Bella comme sa fille à présent. Cela me fit sourire, elle qui pensait être seule sans famille, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle se trompait. À quel point elle faisait partie intégrante de notre famille.

Les cris de Bella nous firent arrêtés tout bavardage, mon père se rapprochait d'elle ne gênant pas les médecins qui s'occupaient déjà d'elle, lui enlevant son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement.

-Carl... Carlisle le bébé…

-Ça va aller Bella, je pense que tu vas devoir accoucher dans l'ambulance, dit-il en regardant les médecins qui opinaient seulement de la tête.

-C'est trop tard pour avoir la péridurale je suppose, dit-elle en nous regardant tous les deux avec espoir.

-En effet, souriait mon père face à ma belle. Elle m'impressionnait tellement ma Bella, elle était si forte.

Je me positionnais derrière elle lui tenant toujours la main, pendant que mon père était lui aussi à ses côtés surveillant la prise en charge de Bella.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je vois la tête de votre bébé, alors il va falloir commencer à pousser, dès que vous sentez une contraction prennez de l'air au maximum et poussé très fort là où ça fait mal.

Bella opinait en me serrant un peu plus la main, elle levait les yeux vers moi, je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement. C'était comme si elle cherchait la force dans mon regard, je pu voir à nouveau une grande détermination dans ses yeux.

-Edward…

-Je suis la Bella, je suis près de toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit ? Elle opinait, j'embrassais doucement son front et elle fermait les yeux.

La minute d'après, ou même quelques secondes qui avait suivi, Bella poussait de toutes ses forces, elle n'hurlait pas, son visage passait au rouge très vite. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être si faible à ses côtés, elle se battait tellement fort...depuis le début elle se battait seule contre ses démons. J'étais dingue de cette femme, même en étant à bout de forces, elle trouvait encore le moyen de se battre pour donnée naissance à notre fils.

J'étais perdu, cette femme m'avait ensorcelé. Je lui appartenais corps et âmes, jamais pus je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, jamais plus je ne pourrais partir loin d'elle. Je l'aimais, en cet instant dans cette ambulance qui nous amenait à l'hôpital le plus proche, j'aimais Isabella Swan plus que ma propre vie, plus qu'il était possible d'aimer.

Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, ma main en était la preuve, elle ne hurlait pas mais des larmes coulaient constamment sur ses joues. Elle devait atrocement souffrir mais ne disait rien, son visage parlait pour elle.

-Allé Mademoiselle Swan, c'est la dernière ! Poussez de toutes vos forces et votre bébé sera là. Vous poussez parfaitement bien, juste une poussée et le reste je m'en occupe. Disait le médecin en regardant Bella.

Le regard de ma belle se joignait aux miens, je sais pas ce qu'elle y vit mais cela lui donnait de la force. Quand la contraction arrivait, Bella poussait aussi fort que lors des contactions précédentes. Elle hurlait cette fois, le médecin lui indiquait alors de s'arrêter.

Nous attendions tous les merveilleux cris du nouveau-né, celui qu'il était censé pousser lors de sa naissance respirant pour la première fois. Mais rien ne vint, le silence était palpable dans l'ambulance, je n'osais même pas regarder mon père pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Pas mon fils, par pitié pas notre fils, maintenant que je les avais retrouvés, c'était hors de question de les perdre, de perdre un des deux. 


	58. Chapitre 58 l'hôpital

Oh la méchante, elle poste que maintenant ! Bientôt vous me détesterez plus c'est promit !

Gros merci aux personnes qui laissent un petit message je vous adorent, merci merci merci, à chaque message j'ai le sourire et à chaque chapitre poster j'attends impatiemment vos avis. Je sais que beaucoup espérer que le bébé survive, malheureusement personne n'as le contrôle sur ses événements...

Bonne lecture à tous, surtout oublier pas de me laisser un petit mot !

Chapitre 58

Point de vue d'Esmée

Les minutes me paraissaient des heures, et les heures des jours. Nous étions presque tous rester à l'hôpital, vu que s'ils retrouvaient Bella...non quand ils allaient là retrouver, ils la ramèneront directement ici.

Nous étions tous inquiets, mais pas seulement pour Bella. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas retenu mon fils et mon mari ? Ils n'avaient rien à faire là-bas, prêt des coups de feu qui seraient tirés de tous les côtés. S'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, je ne savais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre un jour.

Je tressaillis en pensant à la perte de l'un d'eux. Bella aussi comptait beaucoup pour moi, elle était devenue comme ma deuxième fille, elle était si gentille, si prévenante. Bon au début j'avais eu peur qu'elle veuille prendre mon fils, l'éloigner de nous pour prendre son argent.

Mais elle était si différente de se que je m'étais attendue, quand mon fils m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, que ce n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir...je n'avais pas pris conscience à quel point ses mots étaient vrais. Edward non plus je suppose.

Elle m'avait rendue mon fils, grâce à elle, Edward était bien différent, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Plus souriant, plus vivant. Sa musique l'avait toujours passionné, il n'était pas malheureux, mais c'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, ses yeux étaient ternes avant, sans cette lumière qui pétillait dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Mais depuis que Bella était arrivé dans sa vie, Edward resplendissait, ses yeux s'illuminaient quand il la voyait. Même si leurs débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, depuis presque trois mois j'avais un fils heureux, et rien que pour ça j'étais heureuse qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille.

Malheureusement son passé l'avait rattrapé, pauvre petite, elle avait vécu tellement d'horreur. Qui c'est ce que ce monstre lui avait fait vivre, elle ne méritait pas autant de souffrance.

Rosalie était partie se reposer un peu il y avait quelques heures, elle ne voulait pas partir mais Emmett avait réussi à la résonner. Elle était seulement à quelques mois de grossesse, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. Quelques agents du Fbi les avaient donc accompagnés dans la maison où ils nous avaient installés pour notre protection.

J'étais seule avec ma fille et Jasper, plus les heures passaient plus nous étions stressés. Que se passait-il pour que ça mette autant de temps ? Est-ce que mon fils et mon mari allaient bien ? Et Bella était-elle vivante ? Et le bébé ? Au mon Dieu s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose...jamais Edward ne s'en remettrait.

Mon petits-fils était peut-être né à cette heure si, peut-être qu'il était...non je ne pouvais pas penser ça, ils allaient bien, il ne pourrait en être autrement.

-Maman, me disait Alice en posant sa main sur la mienne d'une voix légèrement nerveuse.

Je regardais dans la même direction qu'elle, et vue mon mari, Carlisle était revenue. Sautant de mon siège je courrais dans sa direction pour me blottir contre lui.

-Tu vas bien? Et Edward ? Et Bella ? Oh j'étais si inquiète, lui dis-je en me décollant légèrement pour le regarder.

Son regard ne me disait rien de rassurant, il me serrait d'autant plus contre lui.

-Ils vont bien, me disait-il doucement. Viens, on va s'asseoir pour que je puisse vous raconter, reprit-il.

Sans un mot de plus il m'entraînait vers la salle d'attente rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Notre fille serrait son père contre elle avant de le laisser s'asseoir, Alice et moi nous mettions chacune de son côté. Il nous prit la main à toutes les deux, je le suppliais de nous parler silencieusement.

-Tout d'abord je tiens à vous informer qu'Edward et Bella n'ont pas été blesser. D'après ce que je sais, c'est Edward qui a retrouvé Bella dans la maison où elle était retenue. Quand il la trouvé elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Tout c'est passé si vite, Bella a accouché dans l'ambulance..., pour je ne sais quelle raison son récit s'arrêtait là, je serrais sa main pour qu'il continue. Nous avons un magnifique petit garçon, reprit-il en faisant un léger sourire.

-Mais...tentait Alice, sous le regard de son père.

-À sa naissance le petit ne respirait pas, disait-il perdant son sourire.

Oh mon Dieu non, il ne pouvait pas... Bella... Edward, ils seront dévastés par la perte de leur fils.

-Non, soufflais-je alors qu'Alice se blottissait contre le torse de Jasper pleurant silencieusement.

-Attendez avant d'en tirer des conclusions, Alice regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Lui priait-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Non...ce n'est pas possible...il n'est pas... Bella s'en remettra jamais...ce n'est pas possible, pleurait ma fille qui c'était blottie dans les bras de son père.

-Il n'est pas mort Alice, lui disait-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Quoi mais ta dit…

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, il a reçu de l'oxygène, et après l'avoir stimulé il a poussé son premier cri. Je pense pas qu'il aura des séquelles mais il va être sous surveillance pendant quelque temps, ce qui m'inquiète c'est Bella. Vous l'auriez vue quand nous sommes arrivés, disait-il le visage triste, jamais je n'avais vu mon mari aussi inquiet...les médecins ont voulu prendre le petit pour lui faire quelques examens, voir s'il devrait être sous oxygène quelque temps. Mais Bella hurlait agrippant son fils, elle était prête à se lever pour accompagner son fils se faire examiner, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas mais ça a dû la traumatiser, elle hurlait à tout bout de champ « il veut mon bébé, Aro veut mon bébé, Edward empêche le de prendre notre bébé ». On a dû l'endormir avec un sédatif pour qu'elle ne se lève pas, avant de sombrer Edward lui a promis qu'il ne quitterait pas son fils une seule seconde. Il est avec lui là !

Mais quelle horreur avait vécu cette petite, quelle atrocité son monstre lui avait-il fait subir ? Elle allait mettre des jours...des mois avant de se remettre face à ce qu'elle avait vécu là bas.

-On pourra les voir quand ? Lui demandais-je presser de pouvoir voir mon petit-fils, mais aussi Bella qui aurait besoin de nous tous pour l'aider à surmonter cet événement.

-Bella va être montée dans une chambre, aux services maternité. Agent Uley m'a dit qu'il allait faire en sorte de mettre ses meilleurs agents devant sa porte. Quant au bébé...il faut attendre, lui aussi va être mis sous protection.

-Carlisle...comment on peut l'aider ? Lui demandais-je abattue par toutes ses horreurs.

-En étant présent pour elle. Edward m'a dit qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir de famille, que de son coté elle était seule. Montrons-lui qu'elle a tort, qu'elle fait partie de notre famille...dans ce genre de situation...je ne suis pas psychiatre mais je pense que le soutient de ses proches est plus que favorable.

J'hochais la tête tout à fait d'accord avec lui, Bella était ma fille, du moins pour moi c'était tout comme, nous allions être là pour elle.

Point de vue d'Edward

Impressionnant, c'était impressionnant comme il était si petit. Le bébé...notre fils était minuscule, de petits doigts, de petites mains, des petits pieds, un minuscule nez. Comment allais-je faire pour m'occuper de ce petit être sans le briser.

Les médecins s'activaient lui faisant des tas de trucs, j'aurais aimé que mon père soit là pour m'expliquer. Mais déjà que je sois présent était énorme, je m'étais battus pour pouvoir les accompagner, j'avais fait une promesse à Bella et je la tiendrais. Pas une seule seconde, pas une fois je laisserais notre fils.

Mon fils, c'était bizarre de dire ça, j'étais papa et c'était définitif. Mon avenir ne comptait plus à présent, seule lui comptait à mes yeux, lui et Bella. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser aimé cette femme encore plus. Mais quand ils avaient posé notre fils sur Bella...je les avais admiré, elle et le bébé.

C'était comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Son sourire était si incroyable, remontant jusqu'à ses yeux, des larmes de bonheur coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à ce jour. Mon cœur avait semblé s'agrandir en voyant mon fils, c'était incroyable comme j'aimais déjà ce petit être, un bout de moi et de la femme de ma vie.

Dommage qu'une fois arrivé le sourire de Bella s'était éteint, il était normal je crois qu'elle panique ainsi vue ce qu'elle avait dû endurer. Je me doutais bien que Volturi avait une raison de la garder en vie, il voulait notre bébé, je pouvais très bien comprendre la peur qu'elle avait ressentie quand les médecins ont voulu lui prendre le bébé.

J'aurais dû lui promettre dès le début que j'allais rester avec lui, mais sa réaction m'avait surpris et je n'avais pas eu le temps de la rassurer que les médecins l'avaient déjà endormis. Sam m'avait promis d'être à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille vue que je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. J'étais tiraillé entre le désir d'être auprès de la femme que j'aime et rester auprès de mon fils

-Monsieur Cullen, m'appelait une infirmière alors qu'elle habillait notre fils d'une couverture.

-Oui, lui dis-je en m'approchant doucement. Les médecins avaient accepté ma présence à condition que je gêne pas, alors j'étais resté en retrait mes yeux toujours posés sur mon bébé.

-Votre fils va bien, me disait un des médecins qui nous avaient accueillis. Son taux d'oxygène est normal, faudra faire des examens plus approfondi pour savoir si cela n'a pas eu de conséquences sur son cerveau dû au manque d'oxygène. Nous testerons son taux d'oxygène plusieurs fois pendant son séjour, si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'anormal dites le aux infirmières, dans ces cas la vaut mieux être prudent. Il n'est pas utile de le mettre sous couveuse, alors si vous le souhaité nous pouvons l'amener dans la chambre de votre femme.

-C'est vrai, il peut...il peut retourner près de sa mère ? Lui demandais-je surpris.

Moi qui avais pensé qu'il serait obligé de rester en couveuse, ou branché à des machines pour l'aider à mieux respirer, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on m'autorise à ramener le bébé près de Bella.

-Je vois pas de raison de le garder ici plus longtemps, et vue ce qui s'est passé je pense que ce serait aussi bien pour le petit que pour sa mère d'être réunie. Surtout si vous ressentez vous ou votre femme le besoin de dormir un peu, de vous reposer, vous pouvez laisser le bébé à la pouponnière.

-Non ça ira, je vais m'en occuper. Affirmais-je même si j'ignorais totalement comment m'occuper de lui.

-Bien, félicitation Monsieur Cullen, me disait-il en me serrant la main avant de partir s'occuper d'autre patient.

Le voyant partir je m'approchais de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de mon bébé...de mon fils. Il était si beau, un peut friper, comme s'il sortait d'un bain horriblement long, mais magnifique tout de même. C'était le plus beau bébé sur terre.

-Vous souhaitez faire du peau à peau avec votre bébé ? Me demandait l'infirmière me sortant de ma contemplation.

-Heu..., c'est possible d'aller maintenant dans la chambre de ma...de sa mère ? Demandais-je ayant hâte de retrouver ma belle.

-Oui bien sur, me disait-elle. Quel est le nom de ce petit ange ? Reprit-elle en prenant un bracelet de maternité.

Mince, j'avais complètement oublié se détail, Bella et moi n'étions jamais d'accord sur le prénom du bébé. Comment allais-je faire ?

-C'est que...nous n'avions pas encore arrêté notre choix, lui dis-je en regardant le petit. Mettez Benjamin Cullen, c'est son deuxième prénom et son nom de famille.

Je savais que Bella voulait donner le nom de son petit frère en deuxième prénom en sa mémoire.

-D'accord, vous avez quelques jours pour faire la modification de toute façon, me disait-elle en accrochant le bracelet autour du tout petit poigné de mon fils. Vous souhaitez le prendre ?Reprit-elle en prenant mon fils contre elle aussi facilement qu'un poupon.

-Oui, j'étais à la fois anxieux, terrifié mais aussi impatient de le tenir dans mes bras.

L'infirmière m'indiquait comment porté mon fils et me le calait dans les bras, le posant délicatement sur mon avant-bras. Il était si léger, si petit, j'avais peur de le casser si je bougeais d'un seul millimètre.

-Coucou fiston, lui dis-je en caressant sa petite main. C'est moi...ton papa, j'espère que tu te souviens de moi, je te chantais souvent des chansons tu te rappelles ?

L'infirmière me souriait attendrie, elle m'indiquait de la suivre jusque-là chambre de Bella.

Quand nous arrivions à la chambre deux gardes étaient postés, l'infirmière leurs montrait une carte et nous entrions dans la chambre.

Ma Bella était là, allonger sur un lit d'hôpital, elle avait l'air si paisibles endormis.

-Nous vous avions installé un berceau pour le petit, un lit d'appoint va être installé pour vous. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler à l'aide de cette télécommande, et appellez nous quand elle se réveillera.

J'opinais et elle s'en allait, me laissant seul avec Sam qui était endormis sur un siège près de Bella.

-Regarde, chuchotais-je à mon fils. Maman dort, tu sais elle t'aime énormément ta maman, il va falloir être sage car elle a besoin de reprendre des forces pour bien s'occuper de toi.

En faisant très attention je prenais place sur un siège de l'autre côté de Bella. Repensant à se qu'avait dit l'infirmière je détachais les boutons de ma chemise pour coller mon bébé contre ma peau, enlevant une peu sa petite couverture pour que sa peau touche la mienne. J'avais lu dans les livres que mon père m'avait conseillé que c'était important le contact peau à peau avec son nourrisson, même si se contacte était fait la plupart du temps par la mère.

Mes gestes était mal assurer mais au final je réussissais à bien mettre le petit contre moi, couvrant tout de même son petit corps de la couverture pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

Je restais un moment à l'admirer, il avait quelques petits cheveux sur la tête de couleur foncer, pas grand-chose mais cela se voyait tout de même, ce n'était en rien de moi qu'il tenait cette couleur, moi petit d'après les photos que j'avais vues, j'étais blondinet à la naissance. Il avait un petit air de Bella quand il dormait, cela me fit sourire. J'enregistrais chaque détail de son visage, de son petit corps, il était si beau mon fils. Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère, j'espérais qu'il est au moins mes yeux, mais j'étais si heureux qu'il ressemble autant à la femme que j'aimais.

Je caressais chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais atteindre, ses petites joues, sa tête, ses bras, à chaque caresse je voyais de petit rictus sur son beau visage de bébé, ce qui me poussait à continuer mes caresses.

C'était comme avec Bella, j'étais dans mon monde, dans une bulle avec notre fils. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se réveille pour profiter de cet instant de paix avec nous. Elle le méritait tant après avoir enduré de telle souffrance, elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Une infirmière entrait pour voir comment allait Bella, elle me demandait si j'avais des habits pour le bébé, je me rappelais de la valise qui avait été ramener dans la chambre par mon père que j'avais vue un peu plus tôt en entrant dans la chambre. Elle me demandait si je voulais le faire mais je n'étais pas rassuré du tout alors je la regardais faire pendant qu'elle m'expliquait tous ses gestes, je dus lui promettre d'essayer pour le prochain change.

Il était habillé d'un petit pyjama gris beige, avec des étoiles dessiner sur le devant, et un bonnet assortis. Pourquoi un bonnet pour l'intérieur ça je l'ignorais mais l'infirmière lui avait mis alors je l'avais laissé faire.

Elle voulait m'apporter un biberon mais sachant que Bella voulait allaiter je lui avais demandé si cela pouvait attendre que ma belle se réveille, l'infirmière n'était pas très chaude alors elle m'avait dit que si elle se réveillait pas d'ici moins d'une heure, elle apporterait un biberon.

J'avais été d'accord, surtout que le petit dormait toujours, même durant le change, il n'avait pas marqué un grand intérêt à ce qui se passait. Je l'avais alors installé dans sa gigoteuse winnie l'ourson avec l'aide de l'infirmière.

Vu que le bébé dormait j'en profitais pour m'asseoir près de ma Bella, comme avec notre fils je caressais ses joues du bout de mes doigts, lui marmonnait des paroles douces, réconfortante. En la regardant je me rappelais comment les médecins l'avait appelé « votre femme »...sur le coup je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais à présent...imaginé Bella être ma femme me ravisait plus que jamais.

Je me rappelais encore de la longue conversation que j'avais eu avec mon père sur le fait qu'il ne voulait que je ne fasse pas de bêtise en épousant une femme seulement par ce qu'elle attendait un enfant de moi.

Mais là ce n'était pas pour ça que je voulais qu'elle devienne ma femme, non...elle m'avait donné un fils magnifique mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Je l'aimais, j'aimais cette femme plus que tout au monde, et à présent je ne voyais plus ma vie sans elle. Elle était tout pour moi, c'était elle le centre de mon univers. J'avais intérêt à ne pas dire ça devant Emmett, sinon il se foutrait de moi pendant un bon moment.

-Elle a de la chance de t'avoir, entendais-je dire Sam alors qu'il se réveillait juste.

-Non, c'est moi qui est de la chance, murmurais-je ne quittant pas des yeux ma beauté.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Me demandait-il en se levant pour s'étirer.

-Tu en avais besoin, tu verrais ta tête, ris-je tout bas en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il ressemblait vraiment à un zombi avec ses grosses cernes sous ses yeux. On c'était vachement rapproché durant la mission pour retrouver Bella. J'avais pu voir que lui aussi tenait énormément à Bella, il voulait lui éviter tout stresse et danger, comme moi.

-La situation reste inchangée tu le sais ça, dit-il en soufflant.

-Je sais…

Bien sur que je le savais, tant que Volturi serait en liberté, ma Bella et mon fils seraient en danger, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de les laisser seuls un instant.

-Il est magnifique ce petit, dit-il après un bon moment en regardant le bébé. Vous l'avez appelé comment ?

Je soufflais en regardant ma belle avant de revenir sur le bébé, tant qu'elle se réveillait pas je ne pouvait pas prendre de décision ça serait son prénom pour toute sa vie, on ne pouvait pas prendre sa à la légère.

-Avant...avant qu'elle se fasse enlever nous n'arrivions jamais à tomber d'accord, alors pour le moment il s'appelle juste Benjamin Cullen. Va falloir lui trouver un prénom et vite…

-Anthony...entendais-je comme un petit murmure de la voix de ma Bella. Anthony Benjamin Cullen !


	59. Chapitre 59 le reveil

Bonsoir voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Merci pour vos reviews que j'adore encore et toujours plus !

Pour répondre à certain reviews, le point de vue de Bella est celui-ci, j'avoue ne pas aimer faire deux même chapitre d'un point de vue différent, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je change quasiment à chaque chapitre de point de vue. Ensuite hey oui, moi tué le bébé, non ! Certaines personne me connaissent assez bien pour savoir qu'il me serait impossible de faire ça. Par contre je ne suis pas aussi raisonnable pour ne pas lui faire vivre quelques petits...incident ou malheur. Et pour finir tu as raison il va être difficile pour Bella de ce séparer de son bébé, en même temps naturellement les mamans ont tous cette peur d'être séparer de leurs enfants, alors aillant vécu un événement aussi horrible...le choc est d'autant plus difficile.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oublier pas de me laisser un petit message !

Chapitre 59

Point de vue de Bella

Mon corps était lourd, si lourd, j'entendais des voix proches de moi, mais mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Je me sentais si fatiguée, si épuisée, j'entendais la voix d'Edward à mes côtés, tout près de moi. Il se préoccupait du prénom que l'on voulait donner à notre bébé. On c'était si souvent contredit à ce sujet, c'était important de bien choisir, notre bébé allait porter ce prénom toute sa vie.

Edward avait longtemps pensé l'appeler Benjamin comme mon petit frère, son geste m'avait énormément touché, mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remplace mon petit frère, il était un être à part entière, il ne pouvait pas remplacer mon petit frère perdu, ce n'était nullement mon envie. Mais nous avions convenus de lui donner le prénom Benjamin en deuxième prénom en l'honneur à son oncle.

Cela faisait un moment que je savais quel prénom donner à notre fils, et je savais qu'Edward l'aurait aimé, alors rassemblant toutes mes forces je réussissais à prononcer quelques mots même si ce n'était presque qu'un chuchotis.

-Anthony...réussi-je à dire alors que les voix se turent. Anthony Benjamin Cullen…

-Bella...entendais-je Edward m'appeler, je sentais ses mains sur mon visage.

Prenant les seules forcent qui me restait je réussissais péniblement à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière m'aveuglait, je dus attendre qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière de la pièce. J'ignorais totalement où j'étais, je savais uniquement qu'Edward était à mes côtés.

Regardant tout autour de moi, je vis des murs blancs, des murs blancs, que des murs blancs. Ok j'étais à l'hôpital, j'essayais de rassembler mes souvenirs qui m'arrivaient comme des flashs.

Notre nouvelle vie dans la nouvelle maison, notre nouvelle relation avec Edward, ses intentions envers moi et le bébé, ses mots doux, ses baisers. Ce sentiment que j'avais quand j'étais avec lui, j'étais...heureuse, oui c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce que je ressentais avec lui, en sa présence.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, un flash envahit mon esprit une nouvelle fois, notre fuite avec Kellan, la petite maisonnette dans les bois, les tirs fusant de partout. Je sentais les larmes menaçant de couler sur mes joues, j'entendais vaguement Edward me parler mais je ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mes souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus précis et violents.

Kellan...il avait voulu me protéger, mais il avait pris une balle.Était-il mort ? Non pas lui, il avait été si gentil avec moi, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Je ne pouvais pas être responsable d'une nouvelle mort!

Un autre flash apparaissait devant mes yeux, des hommes que je ne connaissais pas m'avaient attachée alors que je hurlais et que j'essayais de m'enfuir leur donnant des coups, du moins autant que je le pouvais dans mon état.

Encore un autre flash, Aro était devant moi, il voulait mon bébé. Non pas ça par pitié non pas mon bébé. Automatiquement je touchais mon ventre pour protéger mon fils, mais il était différent, légèrement moins gros et bien plus mou, de plus je ne sentais pas un seul coup de pied dans mon ventre. Je paniquais totalement, mon bébé, Aro avait réussi, il avait pris mon bébé.

-Non mon bébé, Edward...le bébé...dis-je en pleurant alors qu'il me prenait contre lui me berçant.

-Tout va bien ma princesse il est là regarde, me disait-il en se décalant légèrement me laissant entrevoir un berceau d'hôpital. Je ne l'aie pas quitté une seule seconde, comme je te l'avais promis, reprit-il alors que j'essayais de me relever pour voir s'il disait vrai.

Edward se levait pour aller vers le berceau et doucement il glissait les mains à l'intérieur portant quelque chose dans ses bras, comme s'il tenait une petite chose fragile. Il se retournait vers moi un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres, je baissais les yeux vers ce qu'il portait et vis ce qu'il tenait...un bébé.

Un autre flash apparaissait devant mes yeux, nous étions dans une ambulance, mon bébé posé contre ma poitrine alors qu'Edward était à nos côtés m'embrassant tendrement le front. Regardant une nouvelle fois le bébé qu'Edward portait toujours, je réalisais qui était cette enfant.

Edward reprenait sa place sur le lit à mes côtés calant le bébé sur son bras, entre lui et moi.

J'osais à peine croire que c'était lui, le bébé qui était sortie de mon ventre...que j'avais gardé si longtemps en moi. Lui qui tapait un nombre incalculable de fois dans mon ventre, qui m'empêchait de dormir. Ce même bébé était là devant moi, dans les bras de son père.

-C'est vraiment lui, disais-je à voix haute en touchant sa petite main minuscule, même si j'avais du mal à le croire, comme si j'avais besoin qu'Edward me le certifie.

-Oui Bella c'est notre fils... Anthony, me disait-il un sourire dans la voix.

-Tu aimes ? Lui demandais-je ne quittant pas un seul instant des yeux mon bébé. Oui c'était bien lui, notre fils...il allait bien, il était en sécurité.

J'avais réussi, Anthony était avec son père en sécurité, j'avais réussi l'impossible. C'était tout ce que je désirais, tout ce qui m'avait fait tenir durant mon enfer, savoir mon fils avec son père, loin des horribles hommes ou femmes de Volturi.

-C'est mon deuxième prénom alors oui j'aime, et puis...ce prénom lui va comme un gant. Tu te sens bien Bella ? Me demandait-il alors que j'étais émerveillé par notre ange dormant dans les bras de son père.

-Un peu perdus mais ça va, le rassurais-je. Je croyais...quand je me suis réveillé…

-Je sais Princesse mais c'est fini maintenant, me disait-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. tu veux le prendre ? Me demandait-il.

-Oui, dis-je sans réfléchir une seule seconde, même si le voir dans les bras de son père était incroyablement beau, j'avais envie de sentir mon bébé contre moi, sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau si parfaite.

En faisait très attention Edward passait une de ses mains sous la tête de notre fils et l'autre glissait sous ses fesses pour me le donner. Tout doucement il posait notre fils dans mes bras, je me sentais complète à présent, l'homme que j'aimais à mes côtés avec notre fils. Que pouvais-je désirer de plus?

-Il est si petit, dis-je doucement en approchant son petit corps de moi pour l'embrasser.

-Il te ressemble beaucoup, me disait Edward en nous regardant, les yeux remplis d'amour.

-Tu penses ? Lui demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Même si j'avais envie que notre fils ressemble plus à son père qu'à moi. Une part de moi voulait aussi qu'il me ressemble, qu'il ressemble aux Swan. Une sorte d'héritage de notre famille.

-Il a tes cheveux regardes, puis tes lèvres. Il est magnifique Bella, merci.

Je regardais Edward ne voyant pas pourquoi il me remerciait. C'était plutôt à moi de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait constamment pour moi. Pour m'avoir permis de vivre cet instant, pour m'avoir sauvé, pour m'avoir redonné goût à la vie.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant.

-Pour m'avoir donné ce petit ange, pour être venue ce soir-là dans cette boîte, sans cela nous n'aurions pas ce petit ange. Et surtout de nous donner une chance, on est une famille maintenant, une vraie famille, disait-il en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il semblait heureux! Mais...pourquoi? J'apportais que le mal, mon passé avait mis en danger notre fils, rien que pour ça il devrait me détester, me blâmer.

-Mais... je vous fais du mal dis-je en regardant mon fils dormir...à toi mais aussi aux tiens, à ta famille, tes amis, à notre fils, je vous mets tous en danger à cause de mon passé. Si seulement je n'avais pas voulu faire justice, si je n'avais rien dit mes parents serait en vie, ma famille serait ici.

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage en disant ses mots, je resserrais mon fils contre moi, son contact me faisait du bien, sentir son odeur de bébé, sa peau douce sous mes doigts, sa respiration.

Je sentais Edward me faire relever la tête vers lui pour que je le regarde. Son corps c' était tendu mais son regard était si doux à mon égard. Qu'avais-je fait pour avoir un homme comme lui dans ma vie ? Comment pouvait-il rester avec moi alors que je mettais tous ses proches en danger ?

-Bella non, tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage en témoignant contre ce type. Je n'aie pas eu la chance de connaître tes parents... mais je suis sur d'une chose mon amour, c'est que tes parents seraient fiers de tout ce que tu as fait. Et ce que tu fais en continu, tu te bas pour tes proches, pour les savoirs en sécurité, seul en plus. Ils ne peuvent qu'être fière de tout ce que tu as fait...moi je suis très fière de toi. Il avait débité ses paroles en fixant ses yeux dans les miens, et d'autres larmes avaient coulé, des larmes d'amour, d'émotions. Tu sais si tu n'avais rien fait... Anthony n'aurait jamais existé, reprenait-il en regardant notre fils. Puis nous deux nous nous serions jamais rencontré, je sais que ça ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance comparer à la perte de tes parents et de ton petit frère mais…

-Je t'arrête là, lui dis-je en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres, Anthony et toi êtes les personnes les plus importantes pour moi.

Sans un mot de plus, Edward posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé dans cette maison j'avais envie de l'embrasser mais les contractions monopolisaient toute mon attention. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble, nous voulions aller plus loin, j'avais besoin de plus, mais des coups fusent tapés à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrait.

Carlisle apparaissait avec Esmée dans la chambre d'hôpital, Edward s'était reculé de moi sans pour autant quitter le lit.

-Comment va ma patiente préférée ? Demandait Carlisle en s'approchant du lit suivi d'Esmée.

-Je vais bien...nous allons bien, lui dis-je en posant les yeux sur mon fils toujours endormi contre moi. Vous avez dû déjà faire connaissance avec votre petits-fil, repris-je en les regardants à nouveau.

-Hey bien...disait Edward en se frottant la tête. J'ai...je leur ai dit de passé seulement quand tu serais réveillé...je voulais que tu puisses le voir avant.

N'était-il pas trop mignon en agissant ainsi ? Mon Dieu comme j'aimais cet homme, il était si attentionné. Et il était très gêné de m'avouer cela au vue de son comportement, la manière d'éviter mon regard, et de passer ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux parlait pour lui.

-Merci, lui dis-je sentant mes joues se réchauffer, je serrais la main d'Edward, il affrontait enfin mon regard et vue toute ma reconnaissance, il me souriait en retour.

-Je vous présente votre petit-fils, Anthony Benjamin Cullen ! Leur annonçais-je alors que Carlisle prenait sa femme dans ses bras regardant leur petit-fils.

Le regard d'Esmée revint sur moi au nom que l'on avait donné à notre fils. Elle me semblait choquée du prénom donné à son petit-fils.

-Vous...vous avez appelé votre fils Anthony ? Nous demandait-elle en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue, je vis Carlisle la serrer un peu plus contre lui. L'avion nous blesser en choisissant ce prénom ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandait Edward à ses parents, lui aussi étant perdu face à leurs réactions.

-C'était...c'était le prénom de ton parrain Edward, il…Esmée semblait bien trop émotif pour continuer.

-C'était quelqu'un qui a beaucoup compter pour nous, c'est pour ça que nous t'avions donné ce deuxième prénom Edward. En l'honneur de ton oncle, en plus d'être ton parrain il était également le frère de ta mère...il est décédé un peu avant ta naissance.

-Je l'ignorais...pourquoi...pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler ? Demandait Edward à ses parents.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant l'état d'Esmée, elle aussi avait perdu un frère, elle aussi avait perdu un être chère.

-C'est ma faute disait à son tour Esmée ne quittant pas des yeux Anthony...sa mort a été tellement difficile à supporter...c'était si...brutal. J'ai dû être alité un moment durant les derniers mois de ma grossesse Edward.

-De quoi...de quoi est-il mort ?

-Accident de voiture, ton oncle était très...il aimait beaucoup les gens et tout le monde l'aimait. Un enfant à échappée à la vigilance de sa mère, Anthony s'est projeté devant la voiture poussant le petit, il est mort sur le coup.

C'était horrible, je comprenais sa douleur, leurs douleurs. Perdre son frère était une douleur presque insurmontable, j'en savais quelque chose. Je serrais légèrement la main d'Esmée, essayant de lui montrer toute ma compassion.

-On peut trouver un autre prénom si cela est trop dur...lui proposais-je.

En aucun cas je souhaitais qu'elle se rappelle la douleur d'avoir perdu son frère en regardant son petit-fils.

-Je ne pleure pas de tristesse Bella, me disait Esmée en me souriant pleinement. Vous honorez mon frère en appelant ce petit Anthony, jamais vous aurez pu nous faire autant plaisir.

Elle se penchait vers moi et me prenait dans ses bras, passant même son bras sur l'épaule de son fils pour l'étreindre lui aussi, faisant tout de même attention à Anthony qui était entre nous.

Puis elle s'écartait de nous se penchant vers Anthony pour lui faisant un petit bisou lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille. Je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais je ne pouvais pas...c'était trop tôt, il m'était impossible de le confié à une autre personne que son père, même si elle était dans la même pièce que moi. Au fond je m'en voulais de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, mais c'était juste impossible pour l'instant.

-On va vous laisser, faut qu'ils se reposent, la nuit risque de ne pas être facile, nous disait-elle dans un sourire.

-Les prochaines non plus, rajoutaient Carlisle en riant. Bon courage les enfants, les premiers mois sont les plus durs, reprenait-il en riant de bon cœur.

Quant à moi je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à rire, moi qui pensais que ce serait plus facile quand il serait là...j'avais bien peur de mètre trompée, les tétées toute les 3h00 et encore si j'allaitais ça pouvait être toutes les heures.

Mais ça valait le coup, il valait le coup, maintenant que mon miracle était là...après avoir vécu l'enfer, nous pourrions tout affronter, même les nuits difficiles réveillées par notre bébé qui nous réclamait.


	60. Chapitre 60 interrogatoire

Bonsoir à tous, encore du retard mais j'ai un peut de mal en ce moment.

Tout d'abord les événements du 14 juillet mon horrifié comme tous...j'arrive pas à comprendre comment peut-on faire des atrocité pareille. J'ai le cœur lourd en pensant à toutes ses personnes mortes pour rien. La vie est déjà si fragile, si précieuse. Le pire c'est de voir toute la douleurs des proches, de la famille. Personnellement je sais pas si je surmonterais une telle épreuve, perdre un enfant...un proche d'une pire façon. Rien que de vous en parlez les larmes envahissent mes yeux.

Puis ce n'est pas la seule raison, je déménage et les recherches sont dur, donc petit par petit j'essaye de récrire.

Le plus dur c'est d'écrire une suite joyeuse alors que vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment, mais la vie continue. On se doit d'être fors, pour eux, pour nous, pour nos proches. Mais surtout pour montrer à ses monstres que nous sommes plus fors qu'eux. Et surtout que nous n'avons pas peur !

J'aimerais vous dire avant de vous laissez à votre lecture que j'ai maintenant 2 correctrices, alors merci les filles.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant...je suis paris, je suis Lyon, je suis Marseille, je suis Poitiers, je suis Nice, je suis partout...je suis la France entière et ne céderais pas à la peur...non nous sommes tous différent, tous unique, et c'est ça qui fait la beauté de notre monde.

Chapitre 60

Point de vue d'Edward

Suite au départ de mes parents, Bella m'avait posé tout un tas de questions. J'aurais aimé profiter de cet instant juste magique tous les trois, mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Alors je lui racontais tout, du moment où Sam était venu me chercher moi et ma famille, ainsi que nos amis pour nous mettre en sécurité jusqu'à maintenant.

Du pourquoi j'étais venu avec l'équipe du Fbi. Quand elle sue que Kellan était vivant et à quelques étages de sa chambre elle en avait pleuré de joie, je lui avais promis d'aller lui rendre visite bientôt.

Elle m'avait demandé bien sur comment le Fbi l'avait retrouvée. Je n'avais pas vraiment dit la vérité à ce sujet. Une part de moi avait besoin qu'elle l'ignore...par mesure de sécurité, j'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle ne ferait rien de stupide comme enlevé notre seul moyen de la retrouver si elle savait qu'elle portait toujours un objet qui nous permettrait de la retrouver.

J'étais conscient que rien n'avait changé, le danger était toujours présent, même plus présent qu'à jamais en cet instant.

Maintenant Aro Volturi savait, il savait que Bella avait quelqu'un à perdre...notre fils, et d'après ce que m'avait raconté Bella, il pensait qu'en prenant notre fils, Bella payait sa dette envers lui.

Mais jamais...jamais je ne laisserais ce monstre toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de notre fils. Mais je savais aussi que Bella ferait tout son possible pour protéger ses proches, et maintenant que notre fils était là...plus rien ne l'empêchait d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Elle ne me l'avait pas dit elle-même, mais à chaque fois que l'on avait parlé de la naissance d'Anthony, son regard devenait triste. J'avais beau essayer de la faire parler, elle éludait à chaque fois. Alors je ne savais pas trop de quoi il s'agissait, j'avais seulement une vague idée.

Bella était la femme la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, cette femme était juste incroyable. Mais c'était fini le temps où elle devait vivre seule, sans personne sur qui se reposer, elle m'avait moi, notre famille, et maintenant elle avait notre fils. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle décide, on le fera ensemble.

J'avais dû la rassurer concernant l'état de notre fils, son taux d'oxygène était tout à fait normal et des examens seraient faits d'ici quelques jours pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Une infirmière entrait alors que je finissais d'expliquer à Bella l'état de notre fils.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je m'appelle Betty, c'est moi qui vais vous aider avec votre fils aujourd'hui. Comment vous sentez vous ? Lui demandait-elle en vérifiant la feuille de soins de Bella.

-Bien, je me sens bien.

-Pas de nausées ? Des douleurs ?

-Non, un peu mal aux bas-ventres, mais c'est tolérable. Devrais-je avoir des nausées ? Lui demandait Bella.

-Pas forcément, mais dans l'ambulance ont a dû vous injecter un calmant. Certaines personnes ont des effets secondaires en se réveillant. Oh...le petit n'a toujours pas pris sa première tétée ? Nous demandait-elle en posant le dossier sur le lit.

-Non il dormait, et vue que Bella dormait aussi…

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, vous avez de la chance qu'il soit patient. Il a attendu que maman se réveille pour manger.

-Dois-je le réveiller ? Demandait Bella en regardant son fils dormir contre elle.

-Hum...on va le laissé ce reposer, vous savez un accouchement c'est aussi fatigant pour le bébé que sa maman, profité en pour vous reposez un peu. Si on le réveille pour une tétée il va sûrement se rendormir sur votre sein. Ne vous inquiétez pas, un bébé ne se laisse pas mourir de faim. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure pour vous examiner, informait-elle Bella avant de repartir.

Nous ne cession pas de regarder notre fils dormir, il était la plus belle chose sur cette terre qui puisse exister. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveillait enfin. Bella me demandait d'appuyer sur le bouton pour qu'une infirmière puisse l'aider à donner correctement le sein à notre fils.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Nous demandait l'infirmière en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui...c'est pour lui donner le sein, il est réveillé alors...je ne sais pas trop comment faire…

-Je vais vous expliquer, c'est tout à fait normal la première fois. On va tout d'abord vous préparer avant, monsieur vous pouvez prendre votre fils ? Me demandait l'infirmière en se tournant vers moi alors que je m'étais légèrement écarté pour la laissé aider Bella.

J'opinais et passais de l'autre côté du lit pour prendre Anthony dans mes bras, il commençait à pleurer quand je le pris. C'était bien l'heure de manger pour lui, ses pleurs étaient impressionnants.

J'étais assez anxieux ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour le calmer, alors je le berçait doucement en lui prenant sa petite main dans la mienne. Il semblait si fragile dans mes bras, si petit, si léger. Pendant que je tentais de le calmer j'écoutais ce que disait l'infirmière.

Heureusement qu'Alice avait ramené le cousin d'allaitement en même temps que la valise, Bella pouvait l'utiliser pour que l'allaitement soit plus confortable.

Une fois Bella bien installée, l'infirmière me prenait Anthony pour bien l'installer sur Bella, le calant bien sûr le cousin. Il faisait face au sein de Bella, elle lui présentait frottant son téton sur les lèvres de notre bébé et il comprit automatiquement comment faire.

C'était waouh, voir la femme que j'aime...la mère de mon fils lui donné le sein était indescriptible, face à moi se dessinait un tableau que j'aimai plus que tout au monde. Bien sûr moi aussi j'aurais aimé le nourrir, mais mon désir d'être proche moi aussi de mon fils ne gâchait en rien le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde sur cette terre que de voir la femme de sa vie nourrir notre enfant de la plus belle manière qui soit.

Si Bella aurait préféré lui donner le biberon j'aurais accepté sa décision. Il est vrai que l'allaitement doit être très fatigant, mais aussi contraignant pour une maman. J'aurais été tout aussi heureux, ce n'est pas par ce qu'une mère ne donne pas le sein que c'est une mauvaise mère. Tout le monde n'a pas forcément la possibilité d'allaiter son enfant. Mais je suis heureux que Bella le veuille et puisse le faire car vraiment c'était vraiment indescriptible.

Une fois l'infirmière partie, je me réinstallais à coté des deux anges de ma vie plus heureux que jamais. Alors que Bella était concentrée sur notre fils, je caressais du bout de mes doigts la joue d'Anthony.

-Pourquoi souri tu ainsi ? Me demandait Bella me faisant sourire d'autant plus.

-Pourquoi ne sourirais-je pas ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur terre, alors que j'avais cru ne plus pouvoir te voir toi ou notre fils. Alors que j'avais imaginé le pire pendant ses longues heures loin de toi. Nous voilà tous ensemble réuni ! Repris-je en caressant doucement sa joue. Tu m'as donné un merveilleux petit garçon en excellente santé, et tu m'es revenue. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur Bella, jamais plus je ne partirais loin de vous deux, jamais plus je ne veux être séparé de vous à peine une minute.

Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur, si Kellan n'avait pas eu l'idée de la puce GPS...j'aurais sans doute perdu Bella et notre fils. Jamais je n'aurais pu me relever d'une telle perte.

-J'ai également cru ne plus jamais te revoir, me disait-elle d'une petite voix me faisant écarter un peut d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle c'était persuader qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Si elle avait tenu aussi longtemps ça avait été pour notre fils, uniquement pour lui.

-C'est fini maintenant Bella, on est ensemble...avec notre fils ! Lui dis-je en la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

-Rien n'est fini et tu le sais, maintenant qu'il est ici...maintenant qu'il sait pour Anthony…

-Bella, lui dis-je la faisant relever la tête vers moi. Tu viens juste de sortir de cet enfer, laisses-toi un peu de temps, Sam ne te quitteras plus d'une semelle. Laisse le faire se pourquoi il est payé...laisse le gérer ça ! Profite de ce moment comme...oublie tout ça juste quelques jours s'il te plaît, la suppliais-je. Oublie et profite de la naissance de notre fils, ne le laisse pas nous prendre ça.

Je la laissais réfléchir à ce que je lui avait dit, elle ne pouvait pas tout se mettre constamment sur le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer, Bella venait tout juste d'accoucher, elle avait le droit d'avoir un peu de repos après tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir.

-D'accord, me disait-elle après un moment de réflexion presque en chuchotant. Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? Me demandait-elle me regardant avec espoir.

-Je te l'ai dit, lui dis-je un sourire sur mes lèvres tellement sa question me semblait me serait impossible de m'éloigner de vous ne serrais-ce que cinq minutes.

Elle me souriait en posant sa tête sur mon épaule en regardant avec amour notre fils tétant goulûment le sein de sa mère. Ils étaient magnifiques, à présent je ne pourrais plus jamais voir le monde comme avant. Ma vie tout entière venait de changer, mon monde ne c'était pas écroulé comme je l'avais pensé, non il c'était embelli. Bella avait rendu mon monde étincelant, brillant de mille feux, à présent je ne voyais ma vie que dans leurs yeux. Sans eux, je n'existerais plus, ils étaient mon univers.

Point de vue de Sam

Bella c'était enfin réveillée ! J'avais eu peur qu'elle ait plus de séquelles que les médecins ne l'avaient dit, et qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Mais tout se terminait bien, Bella était en vie, son enfant allait lui aussi bien, ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité. Pour la deuxième fois depuis que je travaillais sur l'affaire Volturi nous avions gagnés. La première fois étant quand Aro Volturi avait été déclarer coupable au tribunal.

J'étais sortie dès qu'elle c'était réveillée tout d'abord pour avertir une infirmière ou un médecin, puis aussi pour leurs laissés une peu d'intimité. Edward était quelqu'un de bien, en fait il était parfait pour Bella, aussi têtue et déterminé qu'elle.

J'avais su rien quand le regardant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester sagement assis en attendant que l'on secours la femme qu'il aimait. Malgré le danger, il avait réussi à garder son calme, s'est pour ça que j'avais accepté qu'il vienne avec nous. Il n'y avait pas plus déterminé qu'un homme voulant sauver sa famille. Bien sûr ça restait exceptionnel, d'habitude je ne travaillais pas comme ça, mais ça avait été comme une évidence quand il m'avait dit vouloir me suivre quoi que je fasse.

Une fois l'infirmière prévenue, j'allais directement au poste de police du coin, là où je pouvais être utile. La menace n'était pas écartée, même si nous avions pu capturer certains des hommes de Volturi, il y en avait bien plus encore, rien n'était gagner bien au contraire. Nous avions peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre.

Une seule personne m'intéressait réellement, les autres ne parleraient pas forcément, ils avaient trop peur de Volturi. L'homme qui avait aidé Bella selon Edward, l'homme qui était venue m'avertir du lieu où nous attendaient Bella et Edward.

Au tout début je l'avais pris pour un des miens avec la veste du Fbi sur le dos, mais bien vite je m'étais rendu compte de mon erreur, je connaissais tous mes gars, or lui m'était inconnu.

Ensuite j'avais pensé à Edward Cullen qui avait également une veste du Fbi, sur le coup j'avais pensé au pire, qu'il soit mort, tuer par cet homme voulant passer incognito en s'habillant comme un agent.

Je l'avais alors menacé de mon arme, heureusement pour lui nous gagnions un peu plus du terrain, il avait pu alors avancer vers moi sans recevoir de balles. Il disait vouloir me parler, n'étant pas armé, qu'Isabella avait besoin de mon aide. Je l'avais donc écouté mon arme toujours braquée sur lui, quand il avait eu fini de délivrer son message, il fut menotté et avec plusieurs agents nous avions pris d'assaut la maison.

Edward pouvait être fière de lui, il avait réussi, il avait retrouvé Bella. Et c'était bien défendu d'après ce que j'avais vu dans le salon. Mais maintenant il devrait nous laisser faire, c'était au Fbi de prendre soin d'eux. Capturer Aro Volturi était ma priorité, mort ou vif.

Quand j'arrivais au poste de Police, je saluais mes équipiers. Nous avions établi notre base ici, le temps de finir notre travail au grand dam des policiers. Dans chaque salle d'interrogatoire se trouvaient les hommes de Volturi. J'allais à la seule qui m'intéressait vraiment, là où était ma coéquipière Émily, je l'avais appelée juste avant de partir pour qu'elle prépare Felix Cudmore à l'interrogatoire.

J'ouvrais la porte entrant dans la pièce, ce qui j'y vis me fit sourire. Emily était assise face à Monsieur Cudmore les jambes croisées, le regard sondant celui de l'accusé, faisant tapoter ses ongles sur la table qui les séparaient.

C'était une délicieuse habitude chez elle, Émily avait ce don si précieux de rendre nerveux les gens qu'elle interrogeait, et moi j'adorais la voir faire. Surtout qu'elle était si sérieuse, rien ne pouvait la distraire, elle prenait vraiment à cœur son travail.

Même quand je posais le dossier de monsieur Cudmore sur la table, Émily ne bougeait pas son regard toujours fixé sur l'accusé. Lui par contre semblait très nerveux, gesticulant sur sa chaise de façon à laisser paraître son malaise face à ma coéquipière.

-Tu as fini ? Demandais-je à Émily lui faisant face.

-Il est tout à toi, me disait-elle en ce levant restant en arrière me laissant la place.

Monsieur Cudmore nous regardait tour à tour ne comprenant pas en quoi Émily l'avait interrogé vue qu'ils ne c'étaient pas parler.

-Bon, dis-je en retournant la chaise pour m'asseoir dessus face au dossier. Monsieur Cudmore, vous connaissez vos droits je suppose ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ou...oui, disait-il difficilement.

-Je suppose que nous devons attendre votre avocat, soufflais-je désespérément en ouvrant son dossier pour en lire le résumer.

La musique était toujours la même dans ces cas-là, la loi devait être respectée, même pour la pire des crapules.

-Non, je relevais la tête face à ce mot. Comme je l'ai dit à votre collègue, je ne désire pas avoir d'avocat. Je sais que je vais devoir assumer la responsabilité de mes actes, en aucun cas je ne me défilerais. Alors pas besoin d'avocat pour me dire ce que je peux oui ou non vous dire.

Soit il essayait de nous manipuler en nous faisant croire qu'il voulait coopérer, soit il disait vrai. A vrai dire avec les hommes de Volturi valait mieux se méfier.

-Bien...donc si nous commencions par le début, dis-je en fermant le dossier. Qui êtes-vous et que faisiez-vous avec Aro Volturi ? Lui demandais-je en le fixant.

-Je m'appelle Félix Cudmore, je travaillais pour Aro...en tant que détective privé. Il m'appelait lorsqu'il cherchait quelqu'un qui lui devait de l'argent, ou pour tout autre raison, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était lui fournir les informations, lieu d'habitation avec photo à l'appui.

-Depuis quand travaillez vous avec lui ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

-Depuis une dizaine d'années…

Ce n'était pas possible ! Une dizaine d'années ? Mais…

-Mais...pourtant vous avez seulement 28 ans, dis-je en rouvrant le dossier. Cela voudrait dire que…

-Aro ma...sortie de la rue dont j'avais domicile, j'avais à peine 15 ans à ce moment-là. Il m'a tout apprit, et quand j'ai su me débrouiller seule il m'a lâché dans la nature pour son compte. C'est sa méthode de travail, il se dit notre sauveur, celui qui nous a sorti de la pauvreté pour mieux nous utiliser par la suite. Presque tous ses hommes ont été recruté de cette façon, pour lui nous sommes ses enfants, du moins il nous utilise ainsi, pour que nous lui soyons redevables. On ne trahi pas notre famille !

Voilà pourquoi ses hommes ne le trahissaient jamais...enfin presque jamais. En plus d'avoir peur de lui, ils pensaient qu'Aro était leur père adoptif. Une loyauté avait dû être créée au fil des années, si Aro faisait ça avec tous ses hommes...quelle horreur, ces personnes étaient seulement des pions pour lui.

-Et pourtant…

-Oui...pour lui je trahis la mienne en vous parlant. Mais je ne pouvais pas...disait-il en baissant la tête se livrant bataille à lui-même. Non je ne pouvais pas être responsable d'une telle horreur, cette jeune femme...elle et son bébé devait vivre? Reprenait-il déterminé relevant la tête vers moi.

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il disait vrai ou pas mais...s'il mentait ce gars était sacrement doué.

-Vous savez ce que cela implique, lui disais-je posant mes mains à plat sur la table. Aro va vous mettre sur sa liste d'ennemis à tuer au même titre qu'Isabella Swan.

-Je sais, soufflait-il. Mais à part ma vie je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Comment aurais-je pu continuer ainsi alors que j'étais responsable de la mort de cette fille et du malheur de cette enfant un être innocent! Plus jamais je n'aurai pu me regarder dans un miroir en sachant ça.

-Même si vous avez aidé mademoiselle Swan à s'échapper cela n'enlève pas les charges qui pèses contre vous. Vous avez amené Volturi jusqu'à elle, le Juri pourra être clément mais vous n'échapperez pas à la prison.

Il devrait comprendre la conséquence de ses paroles...de son témoignage. Il avait travaillé avec Volturi, il avait été complice de ce monstre.

-À moins qu'il ai des informations à nous communiquer sur son ancien patron, disait Émily derrière moi.

-Je doute qu'il soit au courant de quoi que ce soit Émily, lui disais-je me retournant vers elle. Il va être inculpé de complicité dans l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Swan et je ne parle que dans cette affaire.

-Je risque combien d'années de prison ? Si...si je vous aide à coincer Aro Volturi cela m'aiderait-il ? Demandait monsieur Cudmore.

Je me retournais vers lui ignorant totalement à combien d'années de prison il allait être condamné, pour l'instant nous n'avions pas énormément de preuve contre lui. Mais maintenant que nous avions son nom il serait facile de faire d'autres liens avec d'anciens dossiers.

Et puis comment voulait-il nous aider à capturer Aro ? Maintenant qu'il était dans les locaux de la police Aro allait se méfier de lui, voir le tué.

-Comment ? Lui demandais-je curieux et méfiant, il pouvait très bien nous mener à un guet-apens.

-Aro ne sait pas pour l'instant que j'ai aidé Isabella n'est-ce pas ?J'opinais voulant qu'il continue, en effet aucun des hommes d'Aro n'avait pu sortir d'ici, et même si ça avait été le cas seulement quelques personnes savait que cet homme avait trahi leur mentor. Si vous me relâchez en disant à vos collègues que j'étais moi aussi un otage de Volturi, je ne serais pas grillé par Aro, faites moi passer pour une victime. Aro voudra sûrement faire appel à mes services pour retrouver Isabella ainsi que son fils. Une fois qu'il prendra contact je vous mènerais directement à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut avoir confiance en vous ? Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas en profiter pour vous enfuir ?Demandait Émily aussi méfiante que moi.

-Rien, a part si vous avez un dispositif vous permettant de me localiser qui passe inaperçu. Aro n'est pas bête, il va me faire fouillé bien avant que je sois emmené jusqu'à lui.

Je regardais Émily en opinant, en effet nous avons ce genre de dispositif en notre possession. Ce qu'il nous proposait était risqué, autant pour lui que pour nous, mais c'était la seule piste que nous avions. Et toute cette histoire devait finir, elle avait bien trop duré. Bella devait pouvoir vivre normalement, elle avait une nouvelle famille à présent.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous assurer qu'Aro ignore vraiment que vous avez aidé mademoiselle Swan, il se peut que vous vous fassiez tué avant même d'approcher Aro ! Nous avons une taupe au sein du Fbi, Aro le sait même déjà à l'instant où on vous parle. Disait Émily.

-Pas si je sais qui est la taupe au sein du Fbi, nous disait-il ,nous mettant Émily et moi sur le cul. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Victoria et James il y a quelques jours, d'après ce qu'ils disaient cet agent avait foiré je ne sais trop quoi à propos d'un lieu où serait mademoiselle Swan, or moi je savais déjà où elle était, et c'était bien loin des États-Unis.

Emily et moi nous regardions comprenant de quoi il parlait. Notre plan avait fonctionné, mais nous ne pensions pas à ce moment-là qu'Aro était déjà sur sa piste.

-Avez vous un nom ? Lui demandais-je très intéresser par ce qu'il savait.

-Il me semble qu'ils l'ont surnommé Ramirez, il a une fille qu'Aro détenait, mais d'après James il y a bien longtemps qu'il c'était débarrasser d'elle.

L'agent Ramirez ? Pourquoi ne nous avait-il rien dit ? Nous aurions pu sauver sa fille si seulement il nous avait fait confiance !

-Bien, nous allons vérifier ça, en attendant vous allez devoir rester en incarcération pendant quelques heures. Cela ne dépend pas de moi, mais de mon chef. Lui dis-je.

Sans l'accord du grand chef rien ne pouvait être fait sauf si je voulais m'attirer des problèmes et me voir faire retirer ma plaque, or je tenais à finir mon boulot. Quoi qu'il m'arrive par la suite, ce qui comptait le plus c'était d'arrêter ce monstre.

Je me relevais prêt à sortir de cette salle d'interrogatoire quand Monsieur Cudmore m'interpellait me faisant retourner vers lui.

-Oui, lui dis-je alors qu'il levait les yeux vers moi.

-La jeune femme... Isabella Swan va-t-elle bien ? Et son bébé ?

Pouvais-je lui dire ? Il l'avait aidé tout de même, c'était donc normal qu'il me pose la question.

-Ils vont bien, lui dis-je ne voulant pas trop lui en dire sait-on jamais.

-Tu crois que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? Me demandait Émily une fois la porte fermée derrière nous.

-A vrai dire j'en sais trop rien, j'aimerais te dire oui...mais nous n'en savons pas assez sur ce type pour pouvoir se fier à lui. Le chef arrivera dans la journée on verra à ce moment-là ! En attendant on va vérifier chaque chose dite par se Cudmore, faut fouiller dans son passé, voir aussi la piste de la jeune fille dont il nous a parler, ça peut nous êtres utiles pour savoir vraiment si Ramirez est vraiment la taupe. Si nous arrivions à trouver la taupe nous aurions enfin l'avantage sur Volturi.

Emily opinait allant à son bureau provisoire faire ses recherches, pendants que moi j'allais voir nos collègues essayant de savoir s'ils avaient réussi à faire parler les autres hommes de Volturi.


	61. Chapitre 61 bientôt retour à la maison

Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard, mais pas mal occuper. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas. Merci à ceux qui mon envoyé des reviews, c'est tout de même dommage quand on vois 600 lue et 5 reviews max, enfin bon...

Bonne lecture à tous, je sais pas si vous le voyez mais j'ai changer la photo de couverture par rapport à comment avance l'histoire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Chapitre 61

Point de vue de Bella

Une semaine était passée depuis mon accouchement et aujourd'hui était le jour où Anthony et moi allions enfin rentrer chez nous. Les médecins nous avaient gardé plus longtemps que prévu à cause du manque d'oxygène d'Anthony. La veille de notre départ il était devenu tout bleu. Sur le coup nous avions été totalement paniqué, heureusement que Carlisle était avec nous et qu'il avait su agir tout de suite.

Les médecins nous avaient rassuré en nous disant que dans son cas cela pouvait arriver, ils nous avaient donné des consignes si jamais cela se reproduisait à la maison. Du coup Anthony avait dû rester un peu plus longtemps à l'hôpital, et vu que je refusais de laisser mon fils, Carlisle avait fait en sorte que je reste moi aussi.

Mais depuis cet incident tout allait pour le mieux, Anthony allait très bien, ses résultats étaient bons selon les médecins. Il était donc temps pour nous de rentrer, j'étais à la fois angoissée de rentrer chez nous, mais aussi heureuse. Ici les infirmières puéricultrices étaient là pour nous aider, nous conseillé, mais à la maison nous serions seules.

Bien sûr il y avait la famille d'Edward qui ne serait pas loin, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Alice avait complètement craqué sur son neveu, à chaque visite elle était revenue avec encore plus de cadeaux, peluches, vêtements. Rosalie et Emmett avaient été impressionner par sa si petite taille, eux aussi l'avait gâté.

J'étais heureuse de revoir tous mes amis réunis auprès de mon ange, j'en avais presque oublié les Volturi et les événements qui avaient précédé mon accouchement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu' Emmett nous parle des gardes du corps qui avaient été placer devant ma porte 24h sur 24. Sam n'avait pas plaisanté en disant à Edward que rien ne nous arriverait tant qu'ils seraient là, deux agents étaient postés à la porte de ma chambre, et plusieurs étaient en poste devant l'hôpital, ainsi qu'à chaque sortie.

J'avais tenu parole à Edward, pas une seule fois je n'avais reparlé des Volturi. Moi aussi je voulais profiter de cet incroyable instant de bonheur. C'était parfait ainsi, Anthony, Edward et moi, nous formions à nous trois une famille, notre famille. Et en tant que papa, Edward était juste génial. Ses gestes n'étaient peut-être pas si assurer que les miens, mais il s'occupait parfaitement de son fils.

Durant toute cette semaine il avait été très attentif à ce que disait les infirmières puéricultrice, regardant bien les gestes qu'elles effectuaient quand elles changeaient la couche d'Anthony, ou lui donnaient le bain. Moi j'étais plutôt contente car quand Benjamin était tout petit ma mère m'avait appris à m'en occuper, du coup ça revenait petit à petit.

Je rangeais les derniers habits sales d'Anthony quand Edward franchit la porte de la chambre. Il vint m'embrasser la tempe avant daller voir son fils dormir dans le berceau de l'hôpital.

-Il dort encore, on pourrait attendre qu'il se réveille pour partir, me proposait il en chuchotant.

Cela me fis sourire, il était aussi anxieux que moi à l'idée de partir de l'hôpital.

-Je viens de le nourrir donc on a une voir deux heures devant nous Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas même s'il se réveille en le mettant dans le cosy, il se rendormira sans problème dés que l'on roulera. Lui dis je en pliant le dernier vêtement fermant enfin la valise.

-Tu es sûr ? Me demanda-t-il me jaugeant du regard.

-Il va bien falloir que l'on rentre chez nous, lui dis je en me collant contre son torse alors qu'il m'encerclait de ses bras forts.

Je fermais les yeux à son contact, être dans ses bras, sentir son odeur. Plus nous passions de temps ensemble, plus je devenais accroc à cette homme. Quand il me prenait dans ses bras me serrant fort contre lui...c'était comme si il formait une boule bulle indestructible autour de nous, je me sentais en sécurité, plus rien ni personne ne pourrait nous atteindre.

-Tu as raison, finissait-il par me dire en déposant un léger baiser sur mes cheveux. Ma puce j'ai demandé à mon père si on peut aller rendre visite à Kellan. Et on a enfin l'autorisation d'y aller, reprenait-il en se décollant légèrement de moi pour me regarder.

-C'est vrai ? Pourtant la dernière fois…

-Je sais, mais là c'est exceptionnel. Et puis il va bien mieux à présent.

J'opinais posant de nouveau ma tête contre le torse d'Edward là où était ma place. Comment faisais-je avant pour le rejeter, être si loin de lui? Plus jamais je ne voulais vivre ça, pas après ce qui c'était passé, Anthony et lui était les seuls personnes que je ne pouvais pas perdre.

Depuis que j'avais su par Edward que Kellan était en vie, je n'avais pas arrêté de demander à le voir. Mais chaque demande avait été refusée, j'aurais pu lui rendre visite, mais sans mon fils. Et pour moi c'était impossible, pour l'instant c'était trop me demander, les événements étaient trop récents pour que je me sépare de mon bébé. Mais grâce à Carlisle nous pouvions aller le voir à condition de ne pas rester trop longtemps, juste avant notre départ.

Edward sortait notre fils du berceau pendant que je préparais le cosy, plaçant un plaid gris clair dessus pour bien couvrir notre fils. Nous étions en mai ,mais il faisait tout de même encore un peu froid, en plus il venait juste de naître ce n'était pas le moment qu'il attrape un microbe. Il posait Anthony dans le cosy tout doucement sans le réveiller, je me demandais bien de qui il tenait pour avoir le sommeil aussi lourd. Après qu'il ait fini de l'attacher je repliais le plaid pour le couvrir.

-Prête ? Me demandait Edward en me prenant la main, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non, soufflais je en prenant le cosy alors qu'Edward prenait la valise ainsi que le coussin d'allaitement.

-Tout va bien ce passer, me disait il en caressant tout doucement ma joue. Tous les nouveaux parents passent par là, essayait-il de me rassurer.

N'était-il pas charmant mon homme ? Même si lui-même était en stresse par rapport à notre retour à la maison, il ne laissait rien paraître voulant me rassurer. Avais-je déjà dit que j'aimais cet homme ? Non pas à haute voix, j'avais eu envie de lui dire à de nombreuses reprises en le voyant avec notre fils. Mais dire son premier « je t'aime » à l'hôpital n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait définir de romantique.

Edward me fit un petit baiser sur la joue avant de nous entraîner hors de la chambre, ça allait être la première fois que je sortais dehors depuis...depuis mon enlèvement, et savoir que Kellan ne serait pas là pour s'occuper de notre protection me stresser davantage.

En sortant de la chambre les agents du Fbi nous suivaient comme notre ombre jusqu'à la chambre de Kellan, lui aussi avait droit à une protection. J'avais été plus que rassurer en sachant qu'il était en vie, je ne supportais pas qu'une autre personne de mon entourage meure une nouvelle fois par ma faute.

A peine avais-je franchi la porte que je me précipitais vers le lit où reposait Kellan posant le cosy au pied de celui-ci.

-Kellan, fis je en le serrant fort contre moi. Je suis désolée...j'ai eu si peur que tu sois mort...

-Bell...Bella moins fort, me disait-il difficilement sous mon étreinte. Voyant que j'avais dû lui faire mal, je m'excusais en me décalant légèrement sous le rire d'Edward.

-Bella, je pose la valise dans la voiture et je reviens, disait Edward déposant un léger baisé sur ma tempe avant de sortir de la chambre nous laissant seul.

-Assis toi, me proposait Kellan en se redressant. J'obéissais, prenant place sur la chaise à ses côtés, gardant toujours une main sur le cosy où reposait mon petit garçon. Alors comment tu te sens ? Me demandait-il.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question non, lui fis je remarquer. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis pris une balle !

C'était fou ça, c'était lui qui avait risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Kellan était passé tout près de la mort, et c'est lui qui me demandait comment j'allais !

-Ça ? Ce n'est rien ma belle, tu verrais la cicatrice sur ma fesse gauche, ça c'était quelque chose, disait-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit rire.

-Attention Kellan, il va falloir te faire sortir très vite d'ici, tu deviens pire qu'Emmett ! Lui fis je remarquer sous son regard choqué, ce qui me fis rire encore plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je vais bien, les médecins traînent un peu les choses à cause du Fbi. Sam tient à ce que je n'aie pas de séquelles.

-Il se tient pour responsable, lui dit je en baissant la tête me rappelant de notre conversation. Il pense que s'il avait réussi à coincer Aro aux États-Unis rien de tout ça ne serrait arriver.

-Le seul responsable c'est Aro Volturi, pas Sam Huley ou encore toi, à ses mots je relevais les yeux vers lui. Oui Bella je sais que tu te sens responsable. Tu penses toujours que tout est de ta faute, mais non ce n'est pas toi qui à tirer !

Il avait tort, ils avaient tous tord. Si je n'avais pas témoigné ni mes parents ni mon petit frère serait mort, et si j'avais su être discrète Jacob serait lui aussi en vie. Tout était de ma faute, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

-Oui mais si...

-Non ce n'est pas ta faute Bella ! Montre moi donc ton fils au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Point de vue d'Edward

Une fois les valises dans la voiture, je retournais chercher Bella et Anthony dans la chambre. En passant j'indiquais aux agents du Fbi que nous allions rentrer, Sam m'avait averti que plusieurs agents seraient posté devant et aux alentours de notre maison pour la sécurité de Bella et de notre fils.

Même durant les trajets en voiture ils ne seraient pas loin, mais dorénavant ils seront habillés en civile pour ne pas porter l'attention sur eux. Selon Sam nous nous rendrions même pas compte qu'ils seraient là.

J'avais à la fois hâte de rentrer chez nous et peur de nous retrouvées tout seul, sans médecin prés de nous. En retournant en direction de l'hôpital je croisais Sam, il m'indiquait que nous ne pouvions pas rentrer chez nous. Il c'était organisé en parlant avec mes parents, ils ne nous laissaient pas le choix. Pour moi ce n'était pas un problème, mais ça allait être dure de convaincre Bella.

Jusqu'à ce que Volturi soit arrêté et mis en prison nous ne pouvions pas tout simplement rentrer dans notre maison. Aro connaissait déjà cette adresse, c'était trop dangereux d'y retourner, même avec les agents du Fbi.

Alors en attendant nous irions habiter chez mes parents, Alice et Jasper y étaient déjà installés. Ma mère c'était déjà occupé de récupérer le nécessaire pour Anthony, et Alice avait pris elle aussi des affaires à Bella.

J'étais assez énervé de savoir cela que maintenant, c'était nous les premiers concerner après tout. Mais cela m'avait permis de comprendre ce que ressentait Bella quand j'avais pris les devants m'occupant de sa sécurité sans lui en avoir parlé au préalable. On se sentait trahie, surtout que mes parents savaient tout ça, même Alice et Jasper était au courant, et personne ne nous avait rien dit sous le conseil de Sam qui voulait nous l'annoncer lui-même.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Kellan, je frappais à celle-ci et j'entrais doucement. Bella était debout faisant face à notre ami, le cosy posé à coté de lui.

-Il est tout petit, disait-il en regardant Anthony qui dormait toujours.

-Heureusement...t'imagine pas comme ça a été dur de le faire sortir de…

-Non non, disait Kellan en grimaçant. je veux rien savoir beurk !

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégouttant dans une naissance Kellan, la naissance de notre fils a été la plus belle chose que j'ai vue de toute ma vie, dis-je en entourant la taille de Bella là rapprochant de moi.

-Tu plaisantes là ? Me disait-il faisant une mine de dégoûter. Rien que d'imaginer la tête du bébé qui sort du...grrr, disait-il en grimaçant encore plus se secouant la tête. J'en ai des nausées rien qu'en y pensant.

Nous rigolions devant notre ami, il avait l'air en meilleurs formes. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé sa hantise contre les femmes enceintes n'avait pas changé.

-Sinon tu sors quand ? Lui demandais-je.

-Le doc m'a dit pas avant une semaine, boudait-il. Mais promit dès que je sors je reprends mon poste !

-Hors de question ! Disait Bella choqué de l'entendre vouloir reprendre le travaille aussi vite. Maintenant que le Fbi est là ce sont eux qui vont se charger de notre sécurité...du moins le temps qu'ils attrapent Volturi.

-Oh...d'accord, je comprends.

C'était compréhensible, Kellan avait fini par s'attacher à Bella je le voyais bien. J'étais pas jaloux, bien au contraire, je savais très bien qu'il voyait Bella comme une petite soeur. Alors savoir qu'il allait mit à part, était sûrement frustrant pour lui.

-En fait...j'avais autre chose à te proposer Kellan, disait Bella nous surprenant tous les deux.

Quand tu iras mieux je pensais...enfin si tu es d'accord Edward, me disait ma belle en se tournant vers moi. Que Kellan s'occupe de la protection d'Anthony.

Alors là si c'était une surprise ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle voudrait un garde du corps pour notre fils...elle détestait tellement ne plus être vraiment seule, être constamment suivis. Alors que si on engageait un garde du corps pour notre fils, ça valait pour elle aussi.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que le Fbi…

-Oui mais notre fils auras toujours besoin de protection. Tu es quelqu'un de célèbre Edward, je tiens à ce que notre fils ne soit pas mis sous les projecteurs. Mais faut être raisonnable, à un moment donné l'information passera nos murs, soit par un paparadzy soit par inadvertance. Et qui de mieux pour ça que Kellan ?

-Tu as sûrement raison Bella, à vrai dire je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça ! Kellan tu accepterais ?Lui demandais-je en le regardant.

-Euh...mais c'est un bébé…

-Justement il est sans défense, il aura besoin d'une protection que ça soit contre les criminelles travaillant pour Aro, mais aussi contre les journalistes un peu trop curieux. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi excitant mais…

Kellan regardait Anthony quelques instant avant de lever les yeux vers nous.

-J'accepte...mais ne comptait pas sur moi pour lui changer les couches.


	62. Chapitre 62 changement de plan

Si si c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé si j'ai était aussi longue avant de poster mais...les événements ont fait que...bref je suis de retour et je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois par semaine, je dis bien essayé car ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

De nouvelles personnes ont fait leurs apparitions alors j'aimerais leurs souhaitez la bienvenue dans mon histoire.

J'espère que cette suite vous plairas. J'en profite aussi pour vous rappelez qu'il ne faut surtout pas hésitez à venir me dire si les événements vous plais, si vous avez des idées à me proposer, faut pas hésiter et surtout ne vous limitez pas dans vos reviews, j'adore être envahis.

Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture en vous disant à très vite mes amis !

Chapitre 62

Point de vue de Bella

Nous étions sur le chemin pour aller chez les parents d'Edward. Après que Kellan avait accepté de s'occuper de la sécurité d'Anthony quand il sera rétabli, Edward m'avait dit qu'il avait croisé Sam dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Et il m'avait expliqué que Sam avait pris des dispositions, que nous ne pouvions pas rentrer chez nous. D'après lui c'était trop dangereux, Aro savait où nous habitions. J'avais pensé qu'il allait nous loger dans une maison remplie d'agent du Fbi, je l'aurais accepté, je ferais tout pour qu'Edward et notre fils soient en sécurité.

Mais Sam avait fait n'importe quoi cette fois-ci, je me demandais bien ce qu'il lui avait pris de prendre une décision pareille. Selon Edward, Sam avait parlé de la situation à Carlisle et Esmée, et les parents d'Edward avaient proposé que l'on vienne s'installer chez eux.

C'était gentil de leurs parts mais...complètement idiot, si Aro me retrouvait, il aurait aussi l'occasion de tuer tous mes proches. Ses paroles me revenaient sans arrêt dans ma tête « ce bébé à bien un père non ? Et cet homme à également une famille », il serait bien capable de tuer tout le monde sans regret, sans culpabilité, juste pour se venger.

J'avais beau expliquer cela à Edward, il était aussi têtu que moi, me disant que Sam avait tout planifié pour qu'Aro ne me retrouve pas, et que même s'il le faisait, il y aurait trop d'agents pour qu'il ose ne serait-ce que s'approcher.

Les parents d'Edward ne se rendaient pas compte...ils risquaient leurs vies en nous hébergeant. Bien sûr Kellan avait appuyé les propos d'Edward, résultat j'avais était obligé de céder.

Sam allait m'entendre, la prochaine fois que je le reverrais j'allais lui arracher la tête. Il avait fait ça dans mon dos en plus, j'avais vraiment l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartenait plus.

Je n'étais pas en colère contre Edward, lui aussi avait été avertis au derniers moment.

Après avoir dit aurevoir à Kellan, nous avions mis une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour attacher le cosy d'Anthony dans la voiture. J'étais monté avec lui à l'arrière dans la voiture, j'avais ce besoin constant d'être avec mon fils.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans mon ventre j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus en danger. Mon devoir était de le protéger de tout, il était si petit...si fragile, ce petit être dépendant intégralement de nous ses parents.

Edward n'était pas mieux conduisant à une lenteur extrême, pas mal de voitures avaient klaxonné derrière nous alors il avait mis les warnings pour qu'elles nous dépassent. D'habitude c'était moi qui lui demandait de ralentir vue qu'Edward adorait la vitesse, mais là...lui aussi voulait faire son maximum pour garantir la sécurité de notre bébé. Même s'il exagérait un peu, il pourrait avoir une amende pour excès de lenteur.

Je souriais en le regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur, il était radieux. Même si on stressait tous les deux de quitter l'hôpital nous retrouvant dans un foyer familial, nous étions heureux. Notre famille était complète à présent. Même si nous ne pouvions pas rentrer dans la maison qu'il avait achetée...malheureusement tant qu'Aro n'avait pas été arrêté, personne ne serait à l'abri là-bas.

Mais Sam avait certifié que pas une seule seconde nous serions seuls, plusieurs agents seront postés tout autour de la maison des Cullen. Que même le président lui-même n'était pas aussi protégé, Sam en faisait une affaire personnelle, le Fbi tout entier en faisait une affaire personnelle.

Après tout c'était normal. Combien d'agents Aro avait-il tués ? J'avais appris juste hier que la personne qui avait trompé le Fbi, qui avait travaillé pour Volturi avait fait ça pour protéger un enfant. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Ne ferais-je pas moi aussi tout pour protéger mon fils ?

D'un côté je me disais que jamais je ne pourrais mettre la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger pour mon propre compte, que je trouverais une autre solution. Mais quand je regardais mon fils...tout s'écroulait, et là c'était sûr pour moi, rien n'était plus important que lui. Je ferais moi aussi tout pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de ma porte me fit sursauter, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés.

-Princesse tout va bien ? Me demandait Edward en s'agenouillant devant moi.

-Oui je...tu sors les affaires du coffre, je m'occupe d'Anthony.

Il opinait en se levant, je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. Edward se doutait bien de ce qui me tourmentait, mais je préférais garder mes peurs pour moi. Il voulait que l'on profite de ses instants heureux ensemble...comme une famille normale, sans avoir un tueur à nos trousses, ce que je trouvais normal.

Moi aussi j'avais envie de ça, mais ignorer le problème ne le ferait pas disparaître. Alors pour l'instant je ne lui disais rien, nous en parlerons bien assez tôt.

Après m'avoir détaché, je faisais de même avec Anthony, le veinard dormait encore. Tout doucement je le prenais dans mes bras tout en l'enveloppant dans le plaid le temps de rentrer au chaud. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais l'avoir tout contre moi !

J'aurais pu tout simplement sortir le cosy de la voiture, mais j'avais besoin de l'avoir contre moi...de le sentir en sécurité. Dans mes bras il l'était, jamais je ne lui ferait courir le moindre danger, quitte à partir loin de lui pour ça. Mais pour le moment j'en étais incapable, c'était égoïste je le savais bien. Mais pour l'instant je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop tôt.

Une fois sortie de la voiture je rejoignais Edward qui sortait les valises aider de son père.

-Bonjour Carlisle, lui dis-je en arrivant près d'eux.

-Bonjour vous deux, me disait-il en regardant son petits-fils le sourire aux lèvres. Bella rentre donc au chaud, on va s'occuper des valises. Esmée est à l'intérieur, elle n'a pas voulu te sauter dessus alors que tu arrives juste mais...elle trépigne d'impatience alors je serais toi je rentrais vite.

Ce que me disait Carlisle me rendaient un peu anxieuse, j'arrivais non sans difficulté à maîtriser Alice, mais si la mère et la fille étaient pareilles ...j'allais regretter très vite ce séjour. Me rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'Esmée et non d'Alice je me détendais. La mère d'Edward n'était que douceur et amour, en rien elle ne ressemblait à sa fille, ou plutôt Alice ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère.

-Allé mon bonhomme on va rentrer bien au chaud pour attendre ton papa, dis-je à Anthony qui commençait à gigoter dans mes bras, signe de son réveille progressif.

À peine avais-je franchi la porte qu'Esmée vint à ma rencontre me faisant sursauter.

-Bella ! Vous en avez mis du temps, me disait-elle en m'étreignant faisant attention de ne pas écraser son petit-fils toujours dans mes bras.

-Edward à rouler doucement, lui dis-je en enlevant mon manteau avec l'aide d'Esmée.

J'enlevais aussitôt le plaid qui recouvrait Anthony laissant apercevoir sa tenue du jour. Une petite salopette de couleur marron avec une tête de nounours dessus, ainsi qu'un petit pull en laine fine de couleurs claires. Esmée rayonnait en voyant la tenue d'Anthony, c'était elle qui l'avait choisi lors d'une journée shopping.

-Oh, il est trop mignon, ça lui va super bien Bella !

-Oui, Esmée je...je suis désolé de vous encombrer ainsi. Lui dis-je gênée de leur imposer notre présence ainsi que celle des agents du Fbi.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Bella ?

-Le fait que l'on vienne ici, le Fbi, le bébé…

-Bella...me disait-elle en me prenant par les épaules ancrant son regard dans le mien. C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir sous notre toit. Tu fais partie de la famille, pour tout te dire c'est moi qui est insisté... Sam n'était pas vraiment d'accord au début. Et puis ça me permettra de voir un peu plus mon petit-fils.

-Mais...il réclame la nuit, cela va vous réveiller et…

-Ce n'est pas un problème je t'assure, et si tu as besoin de te reposer tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais ravi de m'occuper de notre petit trésor. Me disait-elle en regardant Anthony avec amour.

J'opinais, même si je doutais de pouvoir lui laissé pour me reposer, j'avais confiance en elle mais...c'était plus fort que moi.

Elle me montrait tous les aménagements qu'elle avait fait avec Carlisle ainsi qu'Alice pour notre arrivée. Tout était là, toutes les affaires que nous avions acheté pour l'arrivée d'Anthony.

Allant du coin de change dans la salle de bain, du parc dans le salon, du lit bébé dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle m'avait même montré la penderie de la chambre de son fils, qui avait été aménagée par Alice, permettant d'y ranger les vêtements de notre fils, ainsi que les miens.

Ils avaient pensé à tout, et dire qu'ils avaient fait ça seulement en quelques jours !

Esmée et moi descendions pour voir Carlisle et Edward dans le salon discutant. Quand il nous vit Edward vain vers moi déposant un baiser sur le front de notre fils.

-Heureuse d'être enfin sortie de l'hôpital ? Me disait-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Je..., oui, lui dis-je même si pour moi je n'étais pas totalement rentré chez moi.

Ici j'étais une invitée, je ne pourrais pas faire comme si j'étais rentré chez nous. Mais je ne voulais pas blesser Esmée et Carlisle, ils voulaient bien faire, puis la situation n'était pas facile non plus pour eux. En nous hébergeant ils prenaient eux aussi un certain risque.

Les jours passèrent doucement, et je prenais mes marques. Avec Esmée nous étions convenues d'un arrangement, un jour elle cuisinait, un jour c'était moi. Au début elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas une obligation, que je n'avais pas à m'occuper du linge ou du ménage, ni de la cuisine.

Mais je refusais de lui laisser tout gérer, surtout qu'elle travaillait. Alors elle avait fini par accepter, surtout que j'avais du temps pour moi. Quand Anthony dormait j'avais du temps libre devant moi, alors je me rendais utile.

Puis ça permettait aussi à Esmée de pouvoir s'occuper de son petit-fils, c'était très dur pour moi de la laisser le prendre. J'avais comme cette sensation qu'il était en sécurité que dans mes bras ou dans ceux de son père.

Mais j'avais vue plusieurs fois l'envie qu'avait Esmée dans les yeux en regardant mon petit ange. Je ne pouvais pas la priver de profiter de son petit-fils encore longtemps. Alors je lui avais proposé de le prendre pendant que je m'occupais du repas, depuis elle s'en occupait à chaque fois.

Esmée ne m'en voulait pas, je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle comprenait ma peur. Pas une fois elle avait quitté la pièce avec Anthony, elle restait toujours avec moi, là où je pouvais les voir.

Même si j'avais confiance en elle, j'étais toujours sur mes gardes. Sam m'avait même donné une arme en cas de nécessité, bien sûr ce n'était pas une arme dangereuse. Une sorte de tranquillisant que je portais toujours sur moi, même s'il était quasiment sûr que personne ne nous atteindrait, Sam ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

J'étais en train de préparer un gratin d'épinard pour le repas du midi quand je sentais des bras encercler ma taille, sur le coup je sursautais. Mais me détendais bien vite en reconnaissant Edward. Pas la peine de me retourner pour savoir que c'était lui.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me disait-il en me faisant un bisou dans le cou.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais dans mes pensées, lui dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Edward détournait le regard vers notre fils que j'avais installé avec moi dans sa chaise haute qui faisait office de transat. Il dormait paisiblement depuis presque une heure.

-Que fait-il ici ? Me demandait Edward en me regardant de nouveau.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul là-haut Edward !

-Bella…

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, lui dis-je en me décollant de lui mettant le plat au four.

Je savais très bien ce que pensait Edward, je m'inquiétais trop, notre fils était en sécurité, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sois à ses côtés.


	63. Chapitre 63 on ne peut ignorer le danger

Coucou, un nouveau chapitre, c'est repartit les amis, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, j'essayerais d'être moins longue pour le prochain c'est promis.

Merci pour tous ses petits mots, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 63

Point de vue d'Edward

Plus les semaines passaient et plus je sentais une boule grossir au fond de mon ventre. Surtout quand j'avais un tel spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Ma Bella jouant avec notre fils, elle était assise sur le canapé les jambes relevées vers elle. Notre fils installé sur celle-ci, Anthony agrippait les doigts de sa mère la regardant attentivement faire ses singeries.

Elle était complètement folle de notre fils, et moi je n'étais pas mieux. Je m'écouterais, je resterais près d'eux, ne les quittant pas une seule seconde. Mais le groupe n'allait pas m'attendre éternellement et Bella ne voulait pas prendre le risque que je sois viré du groupe.

Si elle savait comme tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance pour moi. La seule chose qui en avait maintenant c'était elle et notre fils, la musique...le groupe, tout ça c'était secondaire.

Le pire c'est que depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés pas une fois on ne s'était dit le fameux mot. Elle m'aimait, je le savais au fond de moi, son regard et ses gestes parlaient pour elle. Rien que sa façon de me sourire me prouvait son amour. Mais j'aurais aimé l'entendre me le dire.

Pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas encore dit ? Je l'ignorais, peut-être pour la même raison que moi je ne lui avais pas encore avoué. J'avais peur...peur que lui dire de vive voix lui fasse peur, ou encore change quoi que ce soit à notre histoire.

De plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup de temps rien qu'à nous. Quand je n'étais pas au studio, il y avait toujours du monde avec nous. Soit mes parents, soit ma chère sœur avec Jasper. Bien sûr nous dormions ensemble, j'aurais pu lui dire à ce moment-là mais... Anthony se réveillant déjà beaucoup la nuit , nous faisions toujours attention à ne pas le réveiller quand on se couchait à notre tour.

Nous n'avions pas non plus ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intimité. Dire que c'était difficile était un euphémisme, Anthony dormait dans notre chambre, il était donc hors de question de nous retrouver avec lui à nos côtés. Et ce n'était pas comme si Bella accepterait qu'il dorme dans la petite chambre que ma mère avait fini par emménager juste en face de la nôtre.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, qu'elle m'embrassait. Chaque caresse était insupportable pour moi, elle alimentait le feu qui consumait mon corps tout entier. Mon envie d'elle était mille fois plus forte que ce soir-là dans cette boîte, rien que d'y penser mon corps réagissait au souvenir de son corps contre le mien, de cette sensation d'être entier en elle.

Enfin complet, libre, comme si le faite de me lier à cette femme me libérait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle chose. Ce ne pouvait pas être l'amour que je ressentais qui me faisait penser ça car à l'époque je ne la connaissais même pas.

Je me demandais ce que ce serait de ne faire qu'un avec elle une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci en ressentant tout cet amour que j'éprouvais pour cette femme. Serait-ce meilleur ? Ou était-ce meilleur tout simplement parce qu'elle m'était inconnue à ce moment-là ?

Bella me vit arriver dans le salon et son sourire s'agrandit. Comment faisait-elle pour être de plus en plus belle de jour en jour ? Elle me rendait dingue !

-Bonsoir Princesse, lui dis-je en déposant un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Coucou mon petit bonhomme, tu viens voir Papa, repris-je en prenant mon fils dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin du soir.

C'était ma petite routine quand j'arrivais, à chaque fois que je rentrais du studio, j'aimais passer du temps avec ma petite femme et notre fils, alors chaque soir on s'installait sur le canapé discutant de notre journée.

-Ça s'est bien passé au studio ? Me demandait Bella alors que je m'installais près d'elle notre fils dans le creux de mon bras.

-Ouais normal quoi ! Azazel me presse encore pour une date de concert, quant aux autres membres du groupe...bah même s'ils apprécient la pause...eux aussi aimeraient bien savoir quand on repartira. Seul Jazz me soutient, il a d'ailleurs proposé à Azazel de faire des concerts dans le coin histoire que l'on nous oublie pas, faire différentes apparitions tu vois !

-C'est une bonne idée ça, me disait-elle en se blottissant contre moi, je posais mes yeux sur elle et elle me fit un petit sourire.

Je ne pouvais plus continuer à lui cacher ce que je ressentais, ce que je voulais. Ça faisait un moment que j'y réfléchissais, que j'essayais de peser le pour et le contre, mais dans ma tête c'était clair comme de l'eau. Mais...est-ce que Bella me laisserait faire ? Est-ce qu'elle comprendrait ? J'en doutais fortement, elle allait encore se croire responsable de tout comme d'habitude !

-Bella je...je crois que je vais quitter le groupe lui dis-je de but en blanc.

La bombe était lancée, reste à voir comment elle allait réagir !

-Mais...pourquoi ? Me demandait-elle en se relevant légèrement.

-Je ne veux plus être loin de vous deux, les tournées, les apparitions, la vie sur la route...c'est plus pour moi..., lui dis-je en regardant notre fils qui venait de s'endormir tout contre moi.

Non je ne pourrais plus partir les laissant derrière moi, ils étaient toute ma vie à présent. Partir sans eux me tuerait à coups sûrs.

-Mais...tu aimes ce que tu fait non ? On peut très bien t'accompagner et…

-Avec le danger qui plane au-dessus de nous ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant à nouveau. Je ne pense pas que le FBI serait d'accord avec sa Bella.

Elle se mit à froncer des sourcils, et voilà c'était parti pour une discussion animée. Je savais qu'elle allait penser que mon choix était de sa faute, que je me sacrifiais pour elle, à cause de ce type qui la pourchassait.

-Sam finira par coincer Volturi et...Edward ton groupe...ta musique ça fait partie de toi, tu ne peux pas tout claquer à cause de moi et de mes problèmes.

Bingo, je savais qu'elle recommencerait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, et ça avait le don de m'énerver. Bella se mettait une nouvelle fois tout sur le dos, comme si c'était elle la responsable. Elle avait de la chance que j'ai Antony dans les bras parce que sinon j'aurais laissé ma colère ressortir.

Je n'étais pas du genre colérique ou violent, mais ça m'agaçait qu'elle continue de se croire responsable de tout ce qui nous arrivait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle cherchait à nous mettre en danger, le vrai responsable c'était lui, Aro Volturi.

Je me levais et posais mon fils dans son transat. J'avais besoin de parler avec sa mère, et il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Je soufflais doucement étant dos à Bella, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il fallait que je lui explique mon point de vue. Nous disputer ne lui ferait pas comprendre.

-Bella, lui dis-je en revenant sur le canapé prêt d'elle. Ma princesse, repris-je en caressant sa joue et prenant sa main. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tes problèmes sont les miens et vice-versa ? Hum ? Toi moi et Anthony, on est une famille maintenant, on ne forme plus qu'un !

-Mais...je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour nous ! Tu me disais qu'Aro ne devait pas diriger ma vie, que je ne devais pas vivre sous la peur qu'il s'en prenne à tous mes proches. Mais comment appelles-tu ce que tu fais là ? Edward, ne brise pas ta carrière à cause de lui ! On est déjà obligé de vivre ici caché entre ces quatre murs...

-Tu... tu es si malheureuse ici ? Lui demandais-je en laissant tomber mes mains sur mon jeans en baissant la tête.

Pas une seule seconde je n'avais pensé qu'elle pouvait être malheureuse, Bella avait toujours apprécié ma famille qui était devenue la sienne avec le temps. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'en vivant ici, avec moi et toute la famille, elle ne serait pas comblée ? Ok on avait pas vraiment eu le choix, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu envahissants mais tout de même, ma famille n'était pas si horrible que ça !

-J'adore ta famille mon chéri, me disait-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Mais...avoir notre propre chez nous, notre propre maison... Franchement c'est de loin ce que j'avais imaginé des premiers mois avec notre fils. Avoir un peu d'intimité, être chez moi...chez nous.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapproché de moi tout doucement jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon visage. Elle déposait un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, et avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, je la serrais un peu plus contre moi et l'embrassait remettant notre discussion à plus tard, là j'avais juste besoin d'elle, de ses lè d'abord, je déposais un baiser tendre et doux, ses lèvres étaient si douces, à chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser.

Cette femme était trop désirable, trop belle, trop sexy, elle avait toujours le ventre abîmé par la grossesse, mais j'aimais cela. Ses petites marques qui indiquaient qu'elle avait porté notre fils dans son ventre...pour moi c'était magique, nous avons créé un petit nous. Bella l'avait porté, nourrit en elle et pour moi elle était encore plus belle à mes yeux.

Bella et moi nous laissions envahir par le désir de l'autre, j'aimais tellement cette femme, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je la désirais. Si seulement nous avions de l'intimité pour pouvoir se retrouver ! Mes mains caressaient légèrement ses jambes remontant vers ses cuisses soulevant légèrement sa robe la faisant frissonner.

A bout de souffle, je laissais ses lèvres pour la laisser respirer gouttant la peau de son cou la faisant gémir. Si Anthony n'était pas là j'aurais...MERDE Anthony, j'allais tout de même pas faire ça devant lui !

A regret, je m'écartais d'elle posant mon front contre le sien, elle était toute essoufflée, les joues rouges, ses yeux pétillants. Ma Bella commençait à défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard, à regret et avec une grande difficulté, je la repoussais gentiment en prenant sa main dans la mienne lui déposant un baiser dessus.

Dans son regard, je vis de la tristesse, alors pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas des idées je lui dis un seul mot.

-Anthony, dis-je en lançant un regard vers notre fils qui dormait paisiblement.

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis une mère indigne ! Entendais-je Bella dire en s'écartant de moi.

-Mais...non, pourquoi tu dis une telle chose Bella ? Lui demandais-je perdu.

-J'ai...je voulais te...je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à notre fils Edward. Quel genre de mère oublie la présence de son fils alors qu'elle...

-Hey, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme. Bella, mon amour, tu es une mère plus que géniale, n'en doute jamais mon amour. Moi aussi, j'avais oublié sa présence, c'est tout à fait normal de...s'emballer un peu. Je relevais son visage pour qu'elle me regarde. C'est normal d'avoir envie l'un de l'autre, j'aurais tellement envie d'aller plus loin ma chérie...tu as raison, on doit avoir notre intimité de temps à autre. Tu sais quoi, on va le mettre dans sa chambre pour une fois et on va reprendre ce que l'on a commencé, lui dis-je en lui faisant un léger baiser sur les lèvres auquel elle ne répondit pas .

M'écartant d'elle, je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, ses mains commençant à trembler, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Non pas encore ! Dès que quelqu'un lui parlait de l'éventualité de séparer Bella de notre fils, en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se mettait dans un état pas possible. Mon père avait essayé de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il lui avait même proposé de voir quelqu'un, un spécialiste qui l'aiderait à vaincre ses peurs.

On savait tous que ce qu'elle avait enduré là-bas était une horreur pour elle, et chaque nuit elle se réveillait en sueur cherchant Anthony totalement paniquée. Ça faisait plus d'un mois et toutes les nuits elle cauchemardait, parfois ses cauchemars étaient plus violent que d'autres. Papa l'avait même mise sous somnifères certaines nuit tellement elle était épuisée par ses cauchemars.

Je me sentais totalement inutile dans ces moments là.

-Bella...Bella regarde-moi lui dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien. Personne n'enlèvera notre fils, il ne sera pas loin juste dans sa chambre.

-Je ne peux pas Edward, je suis désolée mais je...je ne peux pas laisser Anthony, c'est...je ne peux pas, me disait-elle en baissant la tête les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Il sera juste dans sa chambre, juste en face de la nôtre. Bella...Anthony est en sécurité, lui dis-je espérant qu'elle cède. J'avais l'espoir que cette fois j'arriverais à la persuader de nous laisser du temps à nous, qu'elle délaisse un peu notre fils pour nous donner une chance d'être un couple, de vivre notre amour.

Bella était encore terrifiée à l'idée qu'on nous enlève notre fils, moi aussi , mais il était en sécurité ici, pas un jour ne passait sans que le FBI ne nous protègent pas. La maison de mes parents était cernée par des agents du FBI, et Kellan veillait aussi à notre sécurité.

Même quand il était dans une autre pièce Bella ne supportait pas qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Durant ses siestes soit elle bouquinait à côté de son lit, soit elle le faisait dormir avec elle dans son parc, ou encore dans son transat.

Pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'elle le laisse un peu, qu'elle apprenne à le faire dormir en étant seul dans sa chambre. Je n'imagine pas quand tout ça sera fini qu'il dorme encore dans notre chambre ! J'aime profondément mon fils, c'est l'être le plus important pour moi avec sa mère mais...Bella et moi étions un couple, un couple qui ne s'était aimé qu'une seule fois pour la création de notre ange.

J'avais besoin d'elle, de son corps contre moi, et Bella aussi en avait besoin, dès que l'on se toucher nos corps se consumait, on allait finir par ne plus se retenir et se sauter dessus.

Et moi je ne voulais pas d'un coup vite fait, je voulais prendre mon temps, découvrir son corps, je voulais la vénérer.

-Bella, lui dis-je en embrassant ses mains voyant qu'elle ne cédait toujours pas les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Avant d'être des parents nous sommes un couple, et je...j'ai envie de toi Bella, j'ai envie de toi, de ton corps. Laisse-moi t'aimer, lui dis-je en ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

Un instant, rien qu'un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait dire oui, puis son regard se posait sur notre fils et là c'était fini.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je ne peux pas...

Que ressentir à cet instant ? De la haine ? Non je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute, elle avait vécu l'horreur là-bas, elle tentait de remonter la pente mais...avec difficulté. Mais j'étais déçu, je venais de lui ouvrir mon cœur, lui avait dit que je voulais l'aimer...mais elle n'avait même pas réagi.

Avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais, je me levais sous son regard, me penchait pour déposer un baiser sur le front de mon fils et prenait ma veste au passage.

-Edward qu'est-ce que tu...me demandait-elle en se levant pour me rattraper alors que j'étais quasiment presque sorti.

-Je sors, lui dis-je en me retournant. Voyant son regard paniqué, je repris. Bella, je comprends mais...j'ai besoin d'aller marcher un peu pour évacuer, je reviendrais avant le dîner , lui dis-je avant de me rapprocher d'elle et de déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Sans un regard, je partais, j'indiquais à Kellan qui n'était pas loin de m'accompagner tout en restant loin de moi j'avais besoin d'être seul.

Pourquoi y avait-il toujours quelque chose pour ternir le tableau ? Nous devions être heureux non ? Bella était saine et sauve, notre fils en parfaite santé, Aro loin de nous, du moins pour l'instant. Alors pourquoi ça n'allait pas ? Pourquoi n'étions nous pas heureux ? Cet enfoiré allait nous pourrir encore la vie longtemps ? Tout ça, c'était sa faute, oui, Aro Volturi allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à ma Bella.


	64. Chapitre 64 Tanya

Bonsoir à tous, enfin un nouveau chapitre de « ma raison de vivre », comme vous l'avez pue deviné les posts seront moins espacés, j'essaye de poster un chapitre par semaine ou toute les deux semaines celons mon emploi du temps.

Merci à Anne-Sophie et à Pims10 pour leurs corrections si rapide. Un gros merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plairas, profitez du calme car ça vas bientôt bouger au prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 64

Point de vue de Bella

Non...je ne voulais pas le perdre, non pas Edward ! Il était parti si vite, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. J'allais finir par le perdre si je continuais ainsi, il finirait par se lasser…

Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de mon fils comme une mère normale ?

Je connaissais très bien la réponse, j'avais peur, peur que ce cauchemar recommence, peur qu'Aro me prenne Anthony. Ce petit ange était sans défense, et rien que l'idée d'imaginer mon bébé avec cet homme me tuait littéralement. J'étais sa mère, c'était à moi de le protéger, à moi de faire le nécessaire pour garantir sa sécurité.

Et Edward dans tout ça ? Il était si gentil, il avait été si patient avec moi, il ne méritait pas ça ! Il méritait bien mieux que moi, que la pauvre fille brisée que j'étais. Pourquoi m'avait-il choisi moi ? Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il...qu'il tenait à moi, que j'étais importante pour lui, et pas seulement parce que l'on avait un enfant ensemble.

Il m'avait accepté malgré tout mon passé, et aussi en embarquant toute sa famille dans mes histoires...mes problèmes. Même s'il disait que mes problèmes étaient les siens, je m'en voulais terriblement de mettre constamment tout le monde en danger.

D'un côté, il me serait tellement facile de me laisser aller avec lui. Quand nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'arrivais à tout oublier, oublier Aro, oublier la douleur de la perte de mes parents et de mon petit frère, oublier la peur qui me hantait chaque instant.

Mais j'avais peur qu'en me laissant aller de la sorte, qu'en baissant ma vigilance... il arrive quelque chose ! Tant qu'Anthony était à ma portée...tant que j'avais un œil sur lui, personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Mais en baissant ma vigilance, il serait seul et sans défense.

Je sais, c'était bête, avec tous ces agents qui circulaient autour de la maison des Cullen, il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive mais...le doute et la peur me paralysait complètement. Tant qu'Aro était dans la nature mon fils serait toujours en danger.

Edward avait tout de même raison, nous étions un couple avant tout et le danger que l'on courait toujours ne devait pas se mettre entre lui et moi. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire que moi aussi j'avais envie de lui, que je ne demandais qu'une chose, qu'il pose enfin ses mains sur moi, sur mon corps. Mais il était parti avant que je puisse lui expliquer correctement les choses.

Je le comprenais mais...c'était plus fort que moi ! Dans ces moments-là, je revoyais encore et encore les images qui hantaient mes cauchemars, Aro venant prendre mon fils sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Les heures passaient et toujours pas d'Edward, ça me rendait nerveuse. J'avais préparé le dîner, un rôti avec des pommes dauphines ainsi que des haricots vert. Le repas était presque cuit quand j'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir.

Pensant que c'était Edward je me précipitais pour l'accueillir, mais je fus déçue de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

-Bonsoir Lice, lui dis-je en allant lui faire la bise avant de retourner à la cuisine, résistant à l'envie de prendre mon portable pour appeler une nouvelle fois Edward.

-Lut, me disait-elle en posant ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Oh là là j'ai plus de pieds moi !

J'allais dans le salon emmenant Anthony avec moi pour être avec Alice.

-Comment se passe l'organisation du fameux défilé ? Lui demandais-je m'installant à ses côtés.

-On manque de modèle, j'espère que mon chef va embaucher sinon...ça va être chaud. Ed est pas là ? Me demandait-elle étonnée.

-Il...il est sorti, lui dis-je me concentrant sur Anthony pour ne pas qu'elle remarque la tristesse qui m'envahissait.

En regardant mon fils jouer avec ses petites mains ma peur réapparue. Comment allais-je faire pour me séparer de mon ange ? Il était tout pour moi, j'étais partagé entre l'amour que j'avais pour Edward et celui d'Anthony. Au final j'allais perdre l'un des deux, soit Anthony pour mon manque de vigilance, soit Edward pour avoir délaissé notre couple. Fallait que ça change ! Mais comment faire pour garantir la sécurité d'Anthony et vivre ma relation avec Edward en même temps ? C'était impossible.

Alice ne m'en demandait pas plus et j'en étais bien contente. Une sonnerie se fit entendre mais ce n'était ni le portable d'Alice ni le mien. Me levant je vis que c'était celui d'Edward, il avait laissé son téléphone ici.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'avait pas répondu quand je l'avais appelé tout à l'heure, j'étais à l'étage dans la salle de bain quand j'avais essayé de le joindre, je n'avais donc pas pu entendre la sonnerie.

Avant que la personne ne tombe sur le répondeur, je décrochais pensant que ça pouvait être important.

-Allo, dis-je en décrochant ne reconnaissant pas le numéro.

-Eddy ?

Eddy ? Le seul l'appelant ainsi était Emmett, et à ma connaissance Edward détestait ce surnom. C'était sûrement une erreur.

-Non, vous avez du vous tromper de numéro…

-Non non j'ai le numéro d'Eddy enregistré sur mon téléphone depuis longtemps...à moins qu'il n' ait changé de numéro. Je suis bien sur le portable d'Edward Cullen ?

-Euh oui, lui dis-je.

-Et vous êtes ? Me demandait-elle impatiente.

-Bella S...

-Oh vous êtes son assistante ? Je savais qu'il finirait par m'écouter, bref vous allez me prendre rendez-vous avec lui. Donc...disons vingt heures demain soir au Green Roll, et surtout qu'il s'habille bien classe. Après tout pour un premier rendez-vous romantique officiel, il se doit d'être bien habillé...

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Qui était cette femme ? Dîner romantique officiel ? Elle se fichait de moi là ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demandais-je en haussant la voix.

-Dis donc l'assistante, parle-moi d'une autre façon, je ne suis pas n'importe qui moi ! Je suis Tanya Denali tout de même, fiancée attitrée d'Edward Cullen alors...

-Fianc...QUOI ? Lui demandais-je ahurie.

C'est à ce moment là que Edward fit son apparition dans le salon, il fronça les sourcils en me voyant au téléphone, surtout avec son téléphone, il me fit signe de le lui passer, ce que je fis sans rechigner tellement les propos de cette Tanya m'avait choqué.

J'avais peur à présent ! Et si cette femme avait dit vrai ? Edward me tromperait-il ? Non...je ne pouvais pas croire une chose pareille, pas lui...il ne me ferait pas une telle chose …

-Bella ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demandait Alice alors qu'Edward était toujours en communication.

J'hésitais, Alice avait toujours été de bon conseil, mais là c'était de son frère qu'il s'agissait ! Denali, ce nom me disait quelque chose mais quoi ?

-Je...tu connais une certaine Tanya Denali ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

-Oui bien sûr c'est...une ex d'Edward pourquoi ?

Son ex ? Encore mieux. Je commençais sérieusement à penser qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Pourquoi me mentir alors qu'elle croyait que j'étais l'assistante d'Edward ? J'étais quelqu'un de banal pour cette femme, elle n'avait aucune raison de se vanter devant moi pour me rendre jalouse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Elle...elle m'a dit que c'était son...enfin qu'ils étaient...fiancés…

Le dire à voix haute me fit mal dans la poitrine...j'avais la nausée qui me montait, mon ventre qui se tordait. Comment pouvait-il me faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi me faire croire en une famille qui n'avait jamais existé ?

-Attends attends Bella, me disait Alice en posant ses mains sur mes genoux, et me regardant dans les yeux complètement révoltée. Tu ne vas quand même pas croire cette pimbêche non ?...Bella, Edward est fou de toi, me disait-elle sûre d'elle...il a eu un bébé avec toi, et il passe presque tout son temps avec toi. La fille qui habite avec sa famille, c'est toi ! Comment peux-tu croire une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

-Dîner avec lui demain soir...pour un dîner romantique officiel...elle pensait que j'étais son assistante, lui dis-je doutant des dires d'Alice.

Elle n'était pas objective, Alice était sa sœur, bien sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit capable d'un double jeu !

Voyant Edward revenir vers nous, je le regardais. Toujours en conversation téléphonique, il était assez nerveux passant un nombre incalculable de fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Quand il croisait mon regard, il fronçait les sourcils et me tournait le dos.

-Non je n'y ai pas réfléchi...je sais oui...pourquoi tu lui dis pas toi ?...Non Tanya...je comprends mais...très bien je vais lui dire...ce n'est pas vraiment le moment-là Tanya...ouais à plus.

C'était pire que ce que je pensais, il m'avait déjà remplacée. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Ok je faisais passer notre fils en premier, quitte à détruire notre couple, mais c'était pour la sécurité de notre fils, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ?

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, mon cœur se comprimant à la pensée qu'Edward puisse nous faire ça. Son comportement à l'instant me prouvait que cette femme avait dit la vérité.

J'étais bien plus qu'en colère à présent. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit au bonheur ? Il était passé si vite à autre chose, il me dégoûtait à présent ! Et dire que j'avais voulu de lui tout à l'heure, je voulais unir mon corps au sien alors que lui faisait déjà des plans avec...avec cette fille.

Voyant qu'il revenait vers moi, et ne voulant pas d'explication de sa part, je donnais Anthony à Alice et me levais furibonde sans un mot de plus.

-Félicitation pour tes fiançailles, lui dis-je durement en le bousculant au passage allant à la cuisine finir mon repas qui devait être bien cuit à présent.

-Bella...mais attends, entendis-je derrière moi alors que j'enfilais les gants de protection pour sortir le plat du four.

Il était hors de question d'entendre ses soit-disantes explications, ses mensonges. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de m'effondrer sur le sol laissant toute ma tristesse, toute ma douleur sortir. Mais je ne lui ferais pas ce bonheur. Sam m'avait appris à être plus forte que ça !

-Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me disait-il alors que je sortais le rôti du four le faisant reculer par la même occasion.

Je ne lui répondais même pas. Pourquoi faire ? Entendre des mensonges, j'avais déjà du mal à accepter qu'il puisse me faire une tel chose, du mal à rester là cuisinant le repas alors que je ne demandais qu'une chose, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

-Bella s'il te plait regarde-moi !

Rien...je ne lui lançais pas un regard, j'étais bien trop en colère...bien trop fatiguée de me battre contre tout.

D'abord Aro Volturi, mes sentiments que j'avais essayé de taire pour lui...pour Edward, mon impuissance face à Aro quand il avait voulue prendre mon bébé, l'accouchement, la peur que mon cauchemars se réalise, et maintenant ça...non c'était trop pour moi, j'en pouvais plus de me battre. Je m'effondrais pas devant lui mais c'était fini...j'étais épuisé autant mentalement que physiquement.

Énervé que je ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention Edward me fit lâcher le couteau que j'avais dans les mains pour couper le rôti pour me tourner vers lui.

\- Écoute-moi bon sang ! Me disait-il en s'énervant ce qui fit exploser la colère que je tentais de retenir en moi.

-NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Hurlais-je en reculant. Comment oses-tu me dire de t'écouter après ce que j'ai entendue de mes propres oreilles ? Ne te fous pas de moi Edward, je suis loin d'être une imbécile ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser croire qu'une histoire était possible entre nous ? Lui dis-je ne contrôlant plus mes paroles, j'avais besoin que ça sorte besoin d'exposer ma colère. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Comment t'as pu être avec elle et me laisser croire à un nous ? Je tapais son torse avec mes petits poings sans lui faire forcément mal. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber amoureuse de toi ? Finis-je dans un souffle à bout de force.

-Mais c'est faux je t'assure Bella, il n'y a rien entre Tanya et moi je...

-ARRETE ! Hurlais-je lui donnant encore plus de coup sur son torse ne supportant plus ses mensonges.

-Y a que toi qui compte Bella ! Pourquoi doutes-tu autant de moi ?

Non il ne pouvait pas dire de telles choses, il ne pouvait pas me mentir ainsi, il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Stop ! Lui dis-je sentant les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

J'avais mal terriblement mal, mais tout ça c'était ma faute, j'avais céder. Céder à mes désirs, céder face à lui et j'étais tombée follement amoureuse de lui. Maintenant c'était trop tard, cet amour à sens unique allait me détruire.

-Ce n'est même pas une amie, Bella tu es l'unique amour de ma vie, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre tu entends !

-Arrête, lui dis-je sentant mes forces me quitter. Edward me prit dans ses bras alors que je continuais de le frapper encore et encore.

Les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler, ma respiration était difficile. Ces mots j'aurais tellement aimé y croire, croire qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour moi. Mais ça serait me mentir à moi-même, j'étais un aimant à problème et ça Edward avait dû le comprendre.

Je sentis Edward me soulever de terre pour m'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Il m'écartait les cuisses, se mettant entre elles et me faisant face tout en rapprochant son corps du mien.

-Bella, me disait-il en entourant ses mains mon visage pour que nos regards se croisent. Mes yeux étaient tellement remplis d'eau que le visage d'Edward était flou.

J'étais tellement faible de pleurer ainsi devant lui. Il m'avait envoûté, ensorcelé, sans lui...sans lui comment me relevais-je ? Il fallait que je me reprenne pour mon fils, oui pour Anthony je tiendrais bon.

-Pourquoi doutes-tu de mon amour pour toi ? Je t'aime Bella...tu entends je t'aime.

Non c'était faux, il disait ça pour...seulement par peur que je parte avec notre fils. Il avait raison d'avoir peur, c'est tout ce que je voulais, partir au loin avec mon bébé, partir pour ne plus le revoir.

-S'il te plaît Bella...ne vois-tu pas qu'Anthony et toi êtes les deux êtres que je chéris le plus au monde, me disait-il en fermant les yeux, posant son front contre le mien.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère en le disant ainsi...j'avais terriblement envie de le croire. Mais comment pouvais-je en être sur ? Je ne voulais plus le croire aveuglément, cette période était finie.

-Si c'est vrai...lui dis-je me calmant peu à peu alors qu'il essuyait les larmes sur mes joues ma vue devenant un peu plus clair. Pourquoi cette Tanya…

-C'est pour le groupe...Azazel s'est longtemps battu pour que j'échappe aux demandes du label. Ils veulent depuis plus d'un an me faire céder...ils veulent que je forme un couple avec Tanya Dénali pour faire de la pub au groupe. Ils...ils savent très bien que nous sommes sortis ensemble il y a plusieurs années. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler avec tout ce que tu as encaissé ces derniers temps. J'ai toujours refusé Bella, que l'on se serve de moi de cette façon...mais depuis que je te connais j'ai...je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de ma décision, je ne pourrais pas faire semblant d'aimer une fille en public alors que je suis dingue d'une autre en privée...Et c'est la vérité Bella, je suis dingue de toi, jamais je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi. Jamais je me suis senti si faible...et si fort à la fois. Quand Aro t'a fait kidnapper...j'ai cru devenir fou, pas seulement pour le bébé mais pour toi aussi. J'avais terriblement peur qu'il te fasse du mal, qu'il te tue. Sans toi je...c'est terriblement flippant de se dire que notre vie dépend d'une seule et unique personne, que cette fille peut vous briser d'un seul mot, d'un seul regard, qu'elle peut détruire tout ce que j'ai construit. Mais aussi que grâce à elle je me sens plus fort, grâce à elle je vais au-delà de mes limites. Tu me donnes la force de combattre tous les obstacles qui nous font face, pour toi je donnerais ma vie Bella...seulement pour toi. Tu es ma force, ma faiblesse, tu es mon tout, ma raison de vivre et je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vivre un seul instant loin de toi.

J'étais restée stoïque face à sa déclaration, elle avait été si belle, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté une fois les miens prouvant de leurs véracités. Comment un homme pouvait dire de telles choses s'il ne les pensait pas ?

-Tu...tu m'aimes ? Lui demandais-je la voix encore enrouée par les larmes.

-Oui Isabella je t'aime...je t'aime de tout mon cœur, me disait-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas de fiançailles avec Tanya ? Pas de dîner romantique officiel avec elle rien ?

J'avais besoin qu'il me le dise clairement, que je réalise que je n'imaginais pas tout ça, que c'était bel et bien réel.

-Rien de rien, les seuls fiançailles qu'il y aura ce sera avec toi un jour ma Bella !

Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus je fonçais sur ses lèvres lui sautant au cou. Il m'aimait, Edward Anthony Cullen m'aimait, et il m'avait fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour. Me rendant compte que je ne lui avais rien dit je le repoussais légèrement sans trop me décoller pour le regarder.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, plus que tout au monde.

Il me fit son plus beau sourire et fondit à nouveau sur mes lèvres tout en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille me rapprochant un peu plus de son corps. Mon désir pour lui était encore plus présent que tout à l'heure j'avais besoin de lui, besoin de son corps contre le mien, besoin de le sentir en moi.

Sans rompre notre baiser je descendis du plan de travail plaquant Edward contre le mur. Il gémit sous mon geste alors que je passais mes mains sous sa chemise dessinant son torse parfait sous mes doigts. Alors qu'il délaissait mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou je l'entraînais dans le couloir pour aller dans notre chambre, et au passage je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice qui jouait avec notre fils.

Il était temps pour moi de faire vivre notre couple, Alice protégerait notre fils, j'avais confiance en elle pour ça et Kellan veillait aussi sur lui dehors. J'allais devoir être forte pour passer cette épreuve, il le fallait si je ne voulais pas perdre Edward. Mon fils serait toujours ma priorité mais perdre Edward me serait fatal. Je l'aimais bien trop pour risquer de le perdre maintenant, pas après tout ce que nous avions traversé.

Edward lui ne calculait plus rien alors que nous avançions vers sa chambre, j'ignorais comment nous avions fait, mais nous avons réussi à passer les escaliers sans tomber et franchis la porte de sa chambre, en nous frottant l'un contre l'autre sans aucune retenue.


	65. Chapitre 65

Chapitre 65

Point de vue d'Edward

Le paradis, oui j'étais au paradis avec ma douce contre moi. Nous l'avions fait...nous nous étions aimés comme je l'avais rêvé depuis...depuis que j'avais revu Bella en faisant une visite surprise à ma petite sœur des mois auparavant.

Nous nous étions même dit les mots magiques...bon j'avais rêvé d'une meilleure ambiance pour lui déclarer mes sentiments pour elle, un dîner aux chandelles juste nous deux dans un super restaurant comme lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Lors d'une balade en calèche, elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un je t'aime après une dispute ou un malentendu.

Mais c'était ainsi que ça c'était passé, en revenant chez mes parents assez tard je l'avoue...alors que j'avais pris une décision importante pour notre avenir, pour la sécurité de ma famille. J'avais retrouvé Bella mon téléphone en main complètement figé.

Sur le coup j'avais pensé que c'était Azazel qui essayait de persuader Bella de me pousser à faire une nouvelle tournée avec le groupe, mais quand j'eus le téléphone en main et que j'ai entendu la voix aigüe de Tanya dans le téléphone je m'étais tendu comme un arc.

Encore une nouvelle raison qui me poussait à quitter le groupe, le Label me harcelait pour que j'accepte cette liaison publicitaire. Tanya et moi nous étions sortis ensemble plusieurs mois, il y avait à peine deux ans, les paparazzis s'en prenaient à cœur joie de nous pourchasser dès que l'on sortait.

A cette époque j'aimais Tanya, du moins je croyais que c'était de l'amour, puis j'avais compris en voyant Emmett et Rosalie ensemble qu'il ne s'agissait pas du véritable amour. Moi aussi je voulais vivre cet...ce bonheur qu'ils semblaient vivre chaque jours, cette complicité, j'avais eu envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui allait me manquer seulement après avoir passé quelques heures loin d'elle.

Avec Tanya...si je ne la voyais pas une semaine je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment, ça m'allait même très bien au début. Nous avions convenu ensemble que cette relation ne nous mènerait nulle part.

Mais depuis un an elle voulait que l'on retente quelque chose, elle disait que je lui manquais et que c'était le signe que nous devions nous retrouver. Et le Label qui allait dans son sens n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Pour moi cette histoire était bel et bien fini, j'aurais même préférer être seul plutôt que retourner avec Tanya. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'avais fait, jusqu'à ce que je vois cette magnifique brune danser à une de nos représentations dans une boîte.

Elle m'avait envoûté, ensorcelé, son corps...sa façon de danser diablement sexy. Ça avait été comme si son corps avait appelé le mien. Même cet unique instant passé dans cette petite pièce valait bien plus que toute ma relation avec Tanya. Et maintenant Bella était là dans mes bras, me caressant le torse suivant les lignes de mes petits abdos avec fascination.

Notre...relation venait encore d'évoluer, nous venions de faire l'amour, d'exprimer notre amour d'une façon que jamais je ne pourrais décrire totalement. Ça avait été...magique, oui je crois que c'était bien le mot rechercher même si c'était encore bien plus fort que ça.

 **Flash black**

Bella me fit tomber sur ce que je pensais être sur mon lit, en posant le regard sur la pièce je vis que nous étions en effet dans notre chambre. Comment étions nous arrivés jusqu'ici ? Comment avons-nous franchit les escaliers sans tomber une seule fois ?

Peu importe, je m'en fichais totalement, ma Bella était là à califourchon sur moi. Me relevant un peu je nous relevais en position assise la serrant d'avantage contre moi. Nous étions essoufflés tous les deux, front contre front, ouvrant les yeux pour l'admirer je vis une Bella plus que magnifique. Les yeux toujours fermés, les roues rougies, la respiration erratique, les lèvres gonflés par nos baisers.

Mon envie d'elle était bien plus que présente, mais cette fois, oui cette fois personne n'allait nous interrompre, pas d'Alice pour nous surprendre trop occupé avec son neveu, pas de parents nous plus, rien juste elle et moi dans cette chambre.

Mon membre se durci d'autant plus rien qu'à la pensée de ce que l'on allait pouvoir faire. J'espérais juste que Bella ne stopperait pas notre étreinte pour aller voir notre fils. Je voyais bien cette petite ride sur son front me prouvant qu'elle était en plein combat mental. Ne voulant plus qu'elle pense à toute cette merde qui la hantait chaque jour depuis la naissance de notre fils, je repris là où nous étions arrêtés.

J'écartais doucement les cheveux de ma belle sur le côté pour avoir accès à son cou, je le frôlais d'abord de mes doigts, puis approchait mon visage de sa joue déposant un baiser sur celle-ci descendant près de son oreille, frôlant sa peau avec ma barbe naissante tout doucement, déposant de temps en temps des baisers sur sa peau délicate la faisant frémir. J'aspirais sa peau, la suçait, la goûtait, cette femme était d'un délice incroyable.

Descendant sur sa clavicule aspirant toujours sa peau ne m'en lassant pas une seconde, je passais mes mains dans son dos pour trouver la fermeture éclair de sa robe, une fois que je la sentis, je prenais mon temps la faisant descendre délicatement, sa robe glissait de ses épaules me donnant envie d'embrasser le reste de son corps que je n'avais encore jamais exploré jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle était magnifique, ses seins contenus dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle me firent durcir encore plus si c'était possible. Très vite je lui retirais afin de pouvoir les contempler sans artifices, sans tissus me cachant la beauté de son corps divin. J'avais tant rêvé de pouvoir faire ça, de pouvoir lui faire l'amour, la toucher, la faire gémir, que j'avais l'impression que c'était irréel.

Une fois sa poitrine libérée je m'empressais de prendre son téton dans ma bouche le titillant, j'entendais ma belle gémir sur moi, je ne m'attardais pas trop sur sa poitrine me rappelant qu'elle était un peu sensible depuis l'accouchement.

Prenant ma belle dans mes bras je la fis s'allonger sur notre lit finissant de faire glisser sa robe sur son corps déposant d'infimes baisers sur sa peau de velours, lui laissant juste sa petite culotte bleue nuit à dentelle.

Revenant sur Bella elle m'aidait à me déshabiller embrassant elle aussi chaque millimètre de ma peau me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Si elle continuait ainsi je n'allais pas tenir longtemps et allais la prendre sans plus de préambule, surtout qu'elle descendait de plus en plus bas. Ne tenant plus je nous fis basculer pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle.

Nous étions tous les deux vêtus simplement d'un caleçon pour moi retenant difficilement mon érection et Bella de sa petite culotte. J'embrassais ma belle à en perdre mon souffle nos langues parlant le même langage, c'était...érotique. Bella gesticulait contre moi pressant sa féminité contre mon érection me faisant gémir. Passant ma main entre nous sans quitter sa bouche je touchais le bout de tissu qui nous séparait, elle était tellement prête pour moi que je pouvais sentir sa petite culotte trempée pour moi.

-Edward, gémissait-elle contre mes lèvres en relevant le bassin pour avoir plus de contact.

-Tu es si belle ma Bella, lui dis-je ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle me jugea un instant comme si elle doutait de mes paroles. Sans attendre plus je la relevais un peu, pour enlever son dernier vêtement, elle se laissait faire avec une petite appréhension dans le regard alors que je retirais mon caleçon libérant mon membre maintenant gonflé au maximum.

J'eus un sourire me rappelant de sa réaction lors de notre rencontre, elle avait été impressionnée par mon membre plutôt gros selon elle. Je n'allais pas lui mentir en disant que je me sentais pas flatté mais...mon égo lui aussi était gonflé à bloc en voyant son regard.

Prenant appui sur mon coude je me penchais vers la table de chevet pour prendre un préservatif, vu que lors de notre dernière relation nous avions conçu notre fils je ne voulais pas prendre de risque, notre vie était assez compliquée ainsi avec un seul bébé, même si l'envie de revoir Bella enceinte de moi à nouveau ne me déplaisait pas. Mais quand elle vit ce que j'avais pris Bella m'arrêta, je redoutais ce moment, celui où elle me stopperait pour aller voir notre fils.

-Non je...je prends la pilule, j'aimerais te sentir entièrement Edward, me disait-elle en baissant les yeux, les joues légèrement rougies.

A ces mots je fus soulagé qu'elle ne veuille pas arrêter même si ses yeux se posaient sur la porte à plusieurs reprises. Et savoir qu'elle me voulait autant que moi je la voulais m'excitait encore plus.

-Je t'aime Bella, lui dis-je en revenant sur elle me tenant sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids.

J'embrassais une nouvelle fois sa bouche en m'enfonçant en elle la faisant taire pour ne pas que l'on nous entende. Attendant qu'elle s'habitue à moi j'embrassais sa peau si envoûtante, si délicieuse. Bella se mit à bouger sous moi me donnant le signal de faire de même.

Être en elle...n'était en rien comparable à la dernière fois, c'était...magnifique, comme si nous dansions nus l'un contre l'autre, imbriqués comme des pièces fabriqués spécialement pour que l'on puisse s'assembler...conçu spécialement pour ne faire qu'un.

Chaque mouvement, chaque poussée en elle était divin, décuplant notre désir, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser à tout moment tellement je la désirais, tellement mon corps imbriqué en elle était...c'était puissant.

Prenant ses mains dans les miennes entrelaçant nos doigts je poussais encore plus profondément en elle la faisant gémir sous mes coups de reins.

-Ed...Edward, gémissait-elle le souffle erratique alors que je sortais entièrement d'elle pour mieux revenir.

Elle était si belle, elle était si belle ainsi gémissant mon nom, son visage abandonné au plaisir que je lui donnais. Elle était la femme pour qui je pourrais tout donner, la femme pour qui je me battrais jusqu'au bout, elle était la femme pour qui je mourrais, c'était elle et personne d'autre.

Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, nos souffles s'entremêlaient, nos baisers devenaient plus ardents, plus passionnés, je glissais tellement bien en elle allant de plus en plus vite.

Je sentis alors ma belle me comprimer un peu plus mes doigts entremêlés aux siens, son corps se tendre alors que ses parois se contractaient autour de mon membre me faisant venir avec elle.

Posant mon front contre le sien nous reprenions notre souffle suite à nos ébats. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit encore plus belle ? Sa peau était légèrement moite, brillant face à la lumière de la chambre, ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire était à damner un saint. Mon dieu cette fille allait finir par me tuer !

Fin du flash black

Après avoir fait un tour dans la salle de bain, Bella avait enfilé un peignoir et je l'avais vu hésiter en regardant la porte de notre chambre. Avec un sourire amusé je l'avais autorisé à aller voir notre fils. A ma grande surprise elle était revenue quelques secondes plus tard me disant qu'il dormait près de sa tante et elle s'était recouchée près de moi.

Bien sûr il était hors de question qu'elle garde son peignoir, nous étions nu l'un contre l'autre et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, sa chaleur me faisait du bien, nous parlions rarement, en fait les mots étaient inutiles, c'était parfait ainsi.

-Bella, l'appelais-je sans arrêter mes caresses sur la peau de son dos.

-Hum, répondit-elle en relevant légèrement la tête vers moi.

-Je suis fière de toi ma princesse, elle fronçait ses sourcils faisant des petits plis sur son front, signe qu'elle ignorait de quoi j'étais en train de lui parler. Relevant ma main vers son visage je repoussais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je sais que pour toi laisser Anthony avec ma sœur a été...difficile, j'ai bien vu qu'à certain moment...tu fixais la porte et je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie. Après ce que tu as vécu...tes peurs sont tout à fait fondées, mais malgré ça tu as tenue bon. Tu es resté et tu nous as donné une chance qu'on forme réellement un couple.

-Nous étions un couple avant de faire l'amour Edward !

Je souri face à sa remarque, que j'aimais la voir ainsi, taquine rigolant d'une chose qui l'aurait fait pleurer i peine quelques heures. Ma femme...ma Bella était une femme forte, plus forte que toutes les personnes que je pouvais connaître et j'étais incroyablement fière d'elle.

-Je sais mais...pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de toi maintenant, lui dis-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

Bella ne dit rien un moment, me regardant seulement avant de se relever un peu plus pour pouvoir ancrer ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu sais je...je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi fort...j'ai jamais ressenti ça Edward...pour personne...c'est assez troublant.

-Troublant ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

-Oui je...faire l'amour avec toi...la première fois avait déjà été une sensation exquise...unique, tu as avait été pour moi le meilleur coup de ma vie. Mais là, c'est complètement différent...

-Oh je ne suis plus le meilleur coup de ta vie, m'offusquais-je faussement.

-Idiot va, me dit-elle en me faisant une petite tape sur le torse en souriant, puis son air se fit plus sérieux. Nous deux c'est comme si...je dirais pas que c'est naturel mais, c'est comme une évidence, comme respirer, je...toi et Anthony êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie et ça me fait peur. Car ma vie tout entière vous est dédié, sans toi et notre fils...s'il devait vous arriver quelques choses je...

-Hey Princesse, lui dis-je en prenant ses joues en coupe. Il ne nous arrivera rien d'accord, Bella je suis fou de toi, et jamais personne me séparerait de toi tu m'entends. Même si un jour tu te lasserais du pauvre homme que je suis, je te séquestrerais pour te garder avec moi. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

Et c'était vrai ! Ma vie ne tenait qu'à elle...Bella et Anthony étaient devenus mes seuls raison de vivre, les seuls éléments sans qui je ne pouvais exister dans ce monde. Vivre loin d'eux me serait impossible, même juste quelques temps, encore une autre raison pour lesquels je voulais quitter le groupe.

-Ça ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver monsieur Cullen, vous m'êtes bien trop indispensable à ma vie, disait-elle en me faisant un énorme sourire en frottant son nez contre le mien. Vous et votre corps m'appartiennent jusqu'à ce que je rende mon dernier souffle et même après.

-Même après ?

-Oui j'aime croire que ma famille...mes parents ainsi que mon petit frère veillent sur moi de là-haut et qu'un jour quand je serais toute vieille et fripée je les rejoindrais.

NON, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, même à quatre-vingt-dix ans. Je la suivrais juste après, vivre sans elle ce serait comme...comme le ciel sans ses étoiles, comme l'univers sans son soleil, je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde où elle n'existerait pas.

-Seulement si je suis avec toi et quand on aura plus de dents alors, tu n'as pas intérêt à partir avant, lui dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je te le promets si toi tu me le promets, quoi qu'il arrive on reste ensemble.

-Promis...quoi qu'il arrive Ma Bella ! Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Point de vue Bella

Comment avais-je pu douter une seule seconde de lui, depuis le tout début il avait été patient, attentionné, gentil, essayant de faire le mieux pour nous, pour Anthony, pour moi. Plus jamais je ne devrais douter de son amour pour moi. Combien de fois fallait-il qu'il me le prouve pour que j'y croie vraiment ?

Il avait pris tellement de risque pour moi, pour nous ! Tout d'abord il m'avait accepté malgré mes histoires... mon passé, mes problèmes, même en sachant tout ça il avait voulu de moi dans sa vie. Il avait été si obstiné depuis le début en voulant me connaître, en voulant être avec moi.

Puis il m'avait sauvé, d'une multitude de façon. Il m'avait donné ce merveilleux petit ange que j'avais mis entre nous dans notre lit après sa tétée de cette nuit. Il était tellement beau notre fils. Edward m'avait sauvé en m'offrant ce petit ange, ce trésor, grâce à lui j'avais trouvé ma raison de vivre, pour ce petit ange je donnerais tout, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Bien sûr à l'époque il ne savait pas, personne n'aurait pu savoir que ça se passerait ainsi.

Edward avait pris tellement de risque pour moi, il avait accompagné Sam la nuit de la naissance de notre fils, il avait pris un risque énorme en venant me sauver. Le voir si...j'avais eu horriblement peur quand il s'était battu mais...le voir aussi déterminé...aussi fort m'avait fait l'aimer d'autant plus, et faut dire aussi qu'un Edward se battant, aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait, était un Edward hyper sexy. Malheureusement je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça vu les douleurs que j'avais éprouvé à ce moment-là.

Edward avait été un amour du début à la fin, il m'avait soutenu durant l'accouchement, il avait tenu sa promesse ne quittant pas Anthony des yeux une seule seconde. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez du bonheur qu'il m'apportait à chaque seconde.

Cette nuit avait été...magique, je pourrais dire que si j'avais su que ce serait aussi bon de se retrouver ainsi j'aurais cédé bien plus tôt mais...à vrai dire ça avait été si bon que je ne voulais rien changer.

Plusieurs fois j'avais voulu retrouver mon fils mais Edward avait été parfait, sachant exactement quoi faire pour calmer mes peurs, me faire bouillir d'envie pour lui. Et il avait été plus que parfait, pour tout dire j'avais hâte de recommencer.

J'embrassais la tempe de mon homme qui émit un sourire dans son sommeil et prit Anthony avec moi afin de laisser Edward dormir.

-Aller mon petit bonhomme on va préparer le petit déjeuner pour quand Papa va se réveiller, dis-je à mon fils en entrant dans la cuisine le posant dans le transat pour l'avoir prêt de moi.

Tout en chantonnant je préparais des crêpes, c'était les garçons qui allaient être content. Quoi qu'Emmett n'était pas là donc je suppose qu'il ne fallait pas en faire des tonnes non plus. J'étais en train de préparer ma poêle quand j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte. Par mesure de sécurité je pris l'arme tranquillisante que Sam m'avait donné, me la coinçait à l'arrière de mon jeans que j'avais enfilé à la va vite quand je m'étais réveillée et allais ouvrir.

Je fus soulagée de voir Sam à la porte.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Contente de te voir Sam, lui dis-je en le laissant entrer.

Rassurée que ça ne soit que lui je sortis l'arme et la posais sur le haut du living sous le regard amusé de mon ami.

-Tu sais qu'il y a des agents tout autour de la maison, et qu'il sont hautement armés ! Me dit-il en riant de moi.

-Je sais, ça me sécurise je suppose, lui dis-je en reprenant ma préparation alors qu'il allait voir Anthony qui s'était endormi.

-Il a poussé le petit bonhomme.

-Il n'a que ça à faire. Voyant le visage de Sam durcir passant sa main sur son visage je repris. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Sam ?

-Hum...

-Je te connais par cœur tu sais ! Lui fis-je en me concentrant sur mes crêpes.

J'avais la mauvaise intuition qu'il n'était pas venu simplement par pure courtoisie, son visage reflétait trop d'angoisse pour que ce soit le cas. Moi qui croyais que les choses allaient s'arranger à présent...mon instinct lui me criait le contraire.

-Tu me connais trop bien en effet..., me disait-il en faisant une grimace. Bella je...ma visite...j'aurais aimé venir en d'autres circonstances!

-Oh...vu ton air grave ce n'est pas pour me dire que vous avez retrouvé Volturi, dis-je en posant ma spatule sur le plan de travail.

-On a une piste sérieuse, on y est presque Bella !

Une piste ? Juste une piste ? Pourquoi je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi ? Pourquoi je sentais que ce n'était pas juste « une piste », si c'était le cas il ne serait pas là me regardant comme si j'étais la solution à tous ses problèmes.

-Mais...

-Tu te rappelles de Félix ? J'opinais lui faisant signe de continuer. Il nous aide beaucoup depuis plusieurs semaines, c'est un bon gars...

-Sans lui Anthony serait sûrement avec Aro...et moi je serais sans doute morte !

Je frissonnais en repensant à cette éventualité, posant mon regard sur mon fils j'abandonnais mon plan de cuisine pour me mettre près de lui. Même si j'avais réussi à me séparer de lui une heure entière hier soir je ressentais toujours ce besoin d'être près de lui. Rien n'avait changé, j'avais toujours aussi peur pour lui !

-Je sais, il a repris contact avec Aro, on veut lui tendre un piège mais...il ne se montrera pas si Félix ne lui prouve pas qu'il t'a retrouvé Bella.

-Tu veux quoi au juste ? Lui demandais-je sans quitter des yeux le visage si paisible d'Anthony.

-Que tu nous aides Bella, me disait-il. Aussitôt je tournais les yeux vers Sam. Il n'était pas sérieux là ? Je sais que depuis qu'Anthony est né...tu as du mal à te séparer de lui, ce que je comprends tout à fait ma belle mais...si on réussissait à piéger Aro, ta famille serait en sécurité, Anthony ne risquerait plus rien, tu pourrais reprendre ta vie en main.

Pouvais-je réellement le faire ? Pouvais-je vraiment partir loin de mon fils quelques jours ? Quelques heures ? Mais si au final Aro se faisait attraper il serait enfermé, emprisonné cela valait le coup non ? Partir loin de mon bébé, loin d'Edward...posant mon regard sur mon ange je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Comment arriverais-je à faire ça ? En avais-je seulement la force ?

J'avais réussi à passer une heure à peine dans une pièce sans mon fils, mais il avait été tout de même dans la même maison que moi, à seulement quelques mètres. Mais là c'était différent, il serait à des kilomètres. Comment pourrais-je réussir à m'éloigner ainsi de lui ?

-Je comprends que l'idée de partir loin de lui soit une torture pour toi et je m'en veux de devoir te demander ça mais...

-C'est vraiment la seule solution ? Lui demandais-je vidée.

-Si j'avais le choix je ne serais pas là Bella, tu es notre seule espoir ! On va juste lui faire croire que Félix t'a capturé mais loin d'ici, je ne veux pas qu'il sache où tu t'es abritée, pour la sécurité d'Anthony et de tous les Cullen. Je renforcerais la sécurité auprès d'Anthony je te le promets, mais il faut que tu nous aides !

Ils méritaient de vivre sans peur, les Cullen ne devaient pas vivre avec ce poids sur leurs épaules, ce poids que je leur ai infligé. J'allais le faire, pour eux pour Edward, pour Anthony, mais aussi pour moi...pour moi et ma famille j'allais leur garantir la sécurité, quitte à me mettre en danger.

Ça allait être une torture pour moi, j'allais aussi briser la promesse faite à Edward, à l'homme que j'aimais mais...au final quand tout ça sera fini on pourra vivre notre amour sans avoir peur, Anthony aura une enfance sans danger potentiel, il vivra comme un petit garçon normal. Edward ne serait pas obligé de quitter son groupe pour pouvoir être avec nous.

-C'est d'accord Sam, je vais le faire...pour eux ! Tu sais Edward il...il est ma famille, les Cullen m'ont ouvert leurs portes sans rien demander en retour, ils sont si gentils...si aimants, je les aime beaucoup. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier Maman Papa et Benjamin, mais les Cullen font aussi partie de ma famille maintenant. Je n'ai jamais su protéger ma famille comme il se devait mais je peux le faire pour ma nouvelle famille. Alors je vais venir avec toi et on va coincer Volturi une bonne fois pour toute !

J'étais déterminée, hors de question d'attendre qu'il vienne me chercher, j'allais le piéger et cette fois c'est moi qui allait gagner, cette fois Aro allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à moi, à mes parents, à mon petit frère, à Jacob, mais aussi à ce qu'il avait voulu faire à mon fils.

Soulagée de ma décision de l'aider, Sam me prit dans ses bras , heureux que l'on puisse enfin en finir. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque ce soit j'entendis un longue plainte agonisante.

-Non, souffla la voix d'Edward, regardant vers lui je le vis.

Il devait avoir entendu notre conversation, sa voix avait été douloureuse, peinée, triste, agonisante. J'allais lui faire de la peine je le savais, on venait tout juste de se promettre de ne plus se quitter et moi je bafouais cette promesse.

Son visage se durcit alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. J'allais devoir lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix, qu'il fallait que je le fasse, pour lui, pour ma famille.


	66. Chapitre 66 départ

Chapitre 66

Point de vue d'Edward

Était-ce un rêve ? Je me réveillais clignant plusieurs fois des yeux dans mon lit vide. Des images passaient en boucles dans ma tête, Bella et moi dans ce même lit, Bella et moi faisant l'amour tendrement. Sa peau nu contre la mienne... ses baisers, mes baisers sur sa peau délicate... ses gémissements. Nos corps se réunissant enfin... l'incroyable bien être que j'avais ressentis en étant enfin en elle...son corps parfaitement moulé au mien.

Tout ça ne pouvait être vrai...j'avais tellement envie d'elle que mon imagination me jouait des tours. Me relevant je vis des vêtements jonchés au sol...nos vêtements...donc ça c'était réellement passé, nous avions vraiment fait l'amour.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Bella...ma Bella, elle avait été si belle se laissant aller dans mes bras, je me rappelais de son visage quand elle avait jouis, quand j'avais sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mon membre. Je ne me lasserais jamais de la voire jouir, c' était d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait aussi amener à ma propre jouissance.

Ça avait été...au-delà de toutes mes espérances, au-delà de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. La première fois que l'on avait fait l'amour...n'était rien par rapport à ce que j'avais ressentis en lui faisant l'amour hier soir. Ça avait été bien meilleur, j'avais pris mon temps voulant la vénérer, voulant savourer sa peau si exquise sous mes lèvres.

Voyant qu'Anthony n'était pas dans son lit je devinais que ma Bella était avec lui en train de le nourrir, ce petit bonhomme était un vrai glouton.

Allant prendre ma douche je repensais à notre conversation d'hier soir après que l'on s'était aimé. Bella m'avait promis de rester avec moi, j'avais toujours eu cette boule au ventre depuis la naissance de notre fils qu'elle parte loin de nous pour en finir avec Volturi.

J'avais confiance en Sam mais...la savoir faire face à Volturi m'était insupportable, ce monstre ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal, j'allais les protéger, protéger ma famille. Et savoir qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de nous quitter m'avait soulagé, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. A présent que j'avais Bella dans ma vie ainsi que notre fils, je ne voyais plus ma vie sans eux.

Alors que je sortais de la chambre j'entendis des voix venant du salon, je reconnus facilement la voix de Sam et celle de ma belle. M'arrêtant à l'entrée du salon je les vis en pleine conversation.

-Tu sais Edward il...il est ma famille.

Je souriais en entendant ma belle, oui nous étions une famille à présent, c'était notre famille, l'entendre de sa bouche me rendait heureux, encore plus heureux qu'à mon réveil.

\- Les Cullen m'ont ouvert leur porte sans rien demander en retour, ils sont si gentils...si aimants, je les aime beaucoup.

Enfin elle avait compris ! Combien de fois lui avais-je répété inlassablement qu'elle n'était pas un poids pour ma famille, ils l'avaient intégré au sein de notre famille dès le premier jour de leur rencontre.

-Jamais je ne pourrais oublier Maman Papa et Benjamin, mais les Cullen font aussi partie de ma famille maintenant. Je n'ai pas su protéger ma famille comme il se devait mais je peux le faire pour ma nouvelle famille.

Attendez...quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire là ? Je savais qu'elle se sentait toujours responsable de la mort de sa famille... c'était ridicule pourtant, elle n'avait pas tué sa famille, ça c'était Volturi.

-Alors je vais venir avec toi et on va coincer Volturi une bonne fois pour toute !

QUOI? NON, NON,NON, elle m'avait promis, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça NON !

Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle vouloir me quitter, vouloir quitter notre fils ?

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, on avait besoin d'elle nous ! Le FBI était formé pour arrêter les méchants, ça faisait presque un an et demi qu'ils étaient à sa poursuite. Ne pouvaient-ils pas pour une fois faire leur travail correctement sans mettre la vie de ma femme en danger?

Jamais je là laisserais faire, Anthony avait trop besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de sa mère.

-Non ! soufflais-je douloureusement, déterminé à ne pas la laisser faire, déterminé à ne pas la laisser me quitter.

Toute la joie que j'avais ressentie plus tôt c'était évaporée, notre bonheur allait partir en fumée si je la laissais faire. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à prendre ses décisions toute seule ? Nous étions une famille maintenant, chacun de ses actes avait des conséquences sur notre famille. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ça ? Pourquoi voulait-elle se sacrifier ?

Ma Bella...je ne pouvais la perdre, elle était toute ma vie, mon ancre, mon cœur, ma destinée, sans elle...quoi que Sam avait prévu si je la laissais partir qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'elle serait en sécurité, qu'elle nous reviendrait ?

Rien...je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça...rien que l'idée de la savoir si près de Volturi me faisait frissonner. Ne lui avait-il pas fait assez de mal comme ça pour qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup ? Car je me doutais qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça, d'appâter le loup en montrant Bella en plein jour, en la mettant en danger.

-Edward, souffla Bella, en se retournant vers moi, s'apercevant de ma présence.

-Comment tu peux faire ça Bella ? Lui demandais-je durement en m'approchant d'elle et de Sam qui n'avait pas bougé. Comment peux-tu juste penser à partir ? Tu...

-Je n'ai pas le choix chéri, me disait-elle en voulant me toucher mais je reculais, non elle ne m'aurait pas comme ça ! Edward...reprenait-elle tristement c'est la seule chance d'attraper Aro une bonne fois pour toute, le Fbi...

-Te protégeras ? Lui demandais-je amèrement. Laisse-moi rire, depuis quand ont-ils été efficace hein ? La fois qu'ils ont protégé tes parents ? Ton petit frère ? La fois où Aro s'est échappé ? Toute l'année qui a suivis ta fuite ? Quand tu as été enlevée peut-être? Désolé mais je n'ai aucune confiance envers le Fbi !

Je savais que mes paroles étaient dures, je savais également que j'avais certainement été trop loin en parlant de ses parents et de son petit frère mais bon sang...c'était ma femme qu'ils voulaient mettre en danger, MA FEMME BORDEL !

J'étais hors de moi, comment Sam pouvait lui demander de faire ça ?

Voyant la fureur dans ses yeux je savais qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça, elle ne me pardonnerait peut-être pas mes paroles mais moi je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Qu'elle me déteste autant qu'elle le voulait elle devait vivre, elle devait être présente pour notre fils.

-Sans eux je ne serais pas là, Anthony serait aux mains d'Aro et tu le sais très bien ! Me disait-elle furax en serrant les poings.

C'est vrai qu'elle ignorait tout, on lui avait caché la vraie façon dont on l'avait retrouvé, elle savait juste le minimum. J'étais plus qu'énervé qu'elle prenne la défense de ces idiots, ok ils avaient été compétants lorsque nous avons été sur place et qu'ils avaient attaqué le château, mais sans Kellan jamais on ne l'aurait retrouvé à temps.

-Non Bella...c'est grâce à Kellan que l'on t'a retrouvé, c'est uniquement grâce à lui. Il avait mis un GPS sur un des habits que tu portais ce jour-là, lui mentis-je ne voulant toujours pas qu'elle sache pour la bague. Tiens, reparlons en d'Anthony, de ton fils, tu comptes vraiment l'abandonner ?

Voilà quelque chose qui la retiendrait ici, son fils...ça me faisait mal de comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas rester ici par amour pour moi, mais son amour pour notre fils était bien plus important. Elle se battrait pour lui je le savais et j'en étais fier.

Bella était une incroyable mère, déjà se séparer de lui quelques heures, était un vrai combat intérieur pour elle, alors partir loin de son fils durant des jours...je ne sais où...pas sûr qu'elle puisse tenir le coup. S'il y avait une chance qu'elle reste c'était bien pour lui.

-Je l'abandonne pas... , disait-elle en regardant notre fils qui c'était réveillé sous nos cris. Si je fais ça c'est pour lui, pour toi, pour toute notre famille Edward. Je refuse de continuer à vivre dans la peur, je refuse que notre fils vive avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Non Bella je t'en prie, je t'en prie ne fait pas ça. Essayant de me calmer je l'entraînais sur le canapé ne faisant même pas attention à Sam, il n'avait même pas intérêt de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était de sa faute, il lui demandait de mettre sa vie en danger une nouvelle fois. C'était à lui de courir les risques, pas à elle.

Mon ventre se contractait à la seule idée de la savoir en danger, il fallait que je la dissuade, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, non c'était trop dangereux. Prenant ses mains dans les miennes j'essayais d'être le plus convainquant possible, sa vie en dépendait.

-Et si tu ne revenais pas hum, Bella tu as pensé à cette éventualité ? Je comprends ton besoin de rendre justice, d'en finir avec tout ça mais il doit bien avoir une autre solution...mettre ta vie en danger n'est pas cette solution. Je...je ne veux pas devoir expliquer à notre fils pourquoi sa mère est dans une tombe au lieu d'être à ses côtés.

J'y allais fort encore une fois mais elle devait comprendre, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Je ferais tout pour la savoir en sécurité...tout pour la savoir en vie quitte à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi.

-Je vais revenir, me disait-elle posant ses mains sur mes joues, ancrant son regard dans le mien comme je l'avais si bien fait en tentant de la persuader de nous laisser une chance. Aro a juste besoin d'avoir une preuve que je suis bien avec Félix pour sortir de son trou.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement rester à nos côtés ? Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument me quitter ?

-Tu m'as promis, lui dis-je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, ne trouvant plus rien pour la retenir. Tu m'as promis de rester à mes côtés !

Elle ne pouvait pas briser cette promesse qu'elle m'avait faite si vite...nous nous l'étions promis, il y avait à peine quelques heures.

-Je vais revenir Edward, je te le promets. Laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi en finir, pour mes parents, pour benjamin, pour nous. Laisse-moi faire le nécessaire pour que l'on puisse enfin vivre normalement, être une famille sans crainte, sans danger, une famille normale.

-On est déjà une famille normale, tout ce que tu vas faire c'est la détruire, Bella, lui dis-je sentant ma détermination s'écrouler, elle avait déjà pris sa décision et même si j'insistais elle ne renoncerait pas. Mais je ne pouvais rester là à la regarder faire...j'étais incapable de la faire changer d'avis et ça me tuait. Je...je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, fini-je par lui dire n'en pouvant plus de me battre seul.

Tout d'abord je m'étais battu pour son amour, pour pouvoir l'aimer et maintenant ça. Nous avions juste entrevu quelques instants de bonheur et c'était déjà fini, je n'avais plus de force.

-Je ne peux pas juste te regarder partir, repris-je en prenant ses mains les faisant glisser les posant sur ses genoux, te laisser détruire tout ce que l'on a essayé de construire ensemble. Je croyais pourtant avoir réussi à te rendre heureuse ce matin, mais cela ne suffit pas pour que tu restes, notre famille ne te suffit pas, faut toujours que tu prennes des risques, tu prends encore des décisions seule, des décisions qui concerne notre famille. Et celle-là je ne la cautionne pas, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas la force...je n'ai plus la force.

Je me levais sous son regard plein de larmes, j'avais mal de la voir comme ça mais là...il m'était impossible d'aller la consoler. C'était elle qui avait décidé de nous abandonner pour faire le travail du FBI.

Passant près de mon fils j'allais l'embrasser avant d'aller chercher mes affaires pour sortir, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer ici.

-Edward où vas-tu ? Me demandait Bella en paniquant voyant lacer mes chaussures.

-Je sors...je vais sûrement dormir chez Emmett ce soir ne...

-Ne part pas Edward s'il te plaît...ne part pas, j'ai...j'ai besoin de toi ! Me suppliait-elle essayant de me retenir.

-Non Bella, lui dis-je me sentant à bout, si je restais une minute de plus ici j'allais m'effondrer telle une fillette devant Bella, elle était forte je devais l'être autant qu'elle. Prenant son visage entre mes mains je me concentrais afin de ne pas craquer. Je ne peux pas rester...pas en sachant ce que tu t'apprête à faire Bella, tu as pris ta décision, je peux le comprendre mais je ne la cautionne pas. Je t'aime ma Bella mais...rester sachant que mes heures à tes cotés sont peut-être comptées c'est...c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Prend soin...prend soin de toi ma Bella, lui dis-je laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. Ma mère me préviendra quand tu seras partie, laisse lui Anthony le temps que je revienne. Mais ne me fait pas revenir avant...je ne veux pas être là avant ton départ.

Bella opinait silencieusement, les larmes silencieuses coulant en abondance sur ses joues, j'aurais aimé l'embrasser mais là encore c'était trop dur pour moi. Alors difficilement je m'écartais d'elle. Passant près de Sam je reprenais contenance laissant ma haine envers ce type m'envahir. Le prenant brusquement par le col, le plaquant contre le mur, il fut surprit mais ne se défendit même pas.

-Si jamais Bella ne revient pas vers son fils vivante, je te promets que tu le payeras de ta vie, FBI ou non j'en ai rien à foutre. Fait ton job pour une fois et protège-la de ta vie.

-Je préférerais mourir...que revenir sans elle disait-il difficilement alors que je l'agrippais encore plus fort.

Le relâchant et sans un mot ni un regard de plus je partais en claquant la porte. Ne perdant pas une minute de plus je courrais, ne prenant même pas ma voiture, j'avais besoin de courir encore et encore. Évacuer ma haine, évacuer ma peur, ma douleur, courir jusqu'à épuisement. Mais même si le chemin pour aller chez mon meilleur ami était long la douleur que je ressentais ne diminuait pas bien au contraire.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi ne nous laissait-elle pas prendre cette putain de décision à deux, fallait toujours qu'elle décide toute seule. J'en pouvais plus, ça faisait seulement une trentaine de minutes que j'étais partie et elle me manquait horriblement.

Cette boule au fond de mon ventre grossissait, j'allais la perdre, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Des tas de gens dirait que l'on doit soutenir sa compagne dans toutes les situations mais là...c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Comment pourrais-je rester à ces côtés en sachant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je la voyais ?

J'avais envie de hurler, de crier de toutes mes forces pour faire sortir toute cette rancœur, cette douleur. Pourquoi, pour une fois, elle ne m'avait pas écouté ? Sentant mes vêtements s'humidifier je vis qu'il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir!

Passant devant notre plage je sentais la douleur de mon cœur m'étouffer, j'avais tellement envie de revenir à ces moment-là, nous discutant sur cette même plage, nous échangions ce qui aurait dû être notre premier baiser. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on traverse autant de malheur ? Pourquoi ne pouvions pas être juste heureux tous les trois ?

Reprenant le chemin de chez Emmett, je me sentis plus lourd que jamais. Un poids m'écrasait...un poids horriblement lourd, chacun de mes pas était difficile, comme si j'allais m'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

En arrivant devant chez mon meilleur ami je vis qu'ils étaient là, la lumière était allumée, et par la fenêtre je pouvais les voire. Emmett était là avec Rosalie, je ne les voyais pas correctement avec les rideaux mais je voyais leurs formes. Je les enviais, Rosalie avait accepté sa grossesse et tout allait pour le mieux pour eux, aucune ombre au tableau ne gâcherait leurs bonheur.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Emmett surpris de me voir trempé jusqu'aux os devant chez lui.

-Edward...qu'est-ce que...il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je... , c'était plus fort que moi les sanglots éclatèrent face à mon meilleur ami qui me prit tout de suite dans ses bras. Je sais, ce n'était pas très viril mais je n'en pouvais plus là. Bella allait partir et je l'avais laissé faire.

-Hey mec qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Me demandait-il en me frottant le dos. Viens rentre au chaud, reprit-il en me poussant dans l'entrée.

Mes amis m'hébergèrent sans problème, j'avais mis un moment avant de m'expliquer, Rose et Emmett n'étaient pas non plus d'accord pour que Bella risque sa vie, mais comme le disait mon meilleur ami c'était son choix.

Nous comprenions qu'elle veuille mettre fin à cette histoire, qu'elle voulait que justice soit faite pour sa famille et son meilleur ami. Mais elle avait un petit garçon à présent, et notre enfant avait besoin de sa mère, il avait besoin d'elle encore plus que moi j'avais besoin de ma Bella.

Je savais que c'était un sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire pour son fils, pour notre famille, mais je n'étais pas d'accord, j'aurais volontiers pris sa place si j'avais pu, cet homme avait eu trop longtemps d'emprise sur elle.

Suite à mes explications auprès d'Emmett et Rosalie je n'en avait plus reparlé m'enfonçant dans ma solitude. Je passais la plupart de mon temps au studio composant ma musique seul, c'est Azazel qui était content. Sauf que les seules paroles qui sortaient...les seuls notes qui ressortaient de mes compositions étaient loin de ce que l'on composait généralement. Les textes étaient sombres, tristes, plein d'amertumes.

Je me doutais que nos amis avaient essayé de faire changer d'avis ma Bella, mais elle était trop butée pour céder et revenir sur sa décision.

Plusieurs fois j'avais voulu faire machine arrière, pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras une nouvelle fois, une toute dernière fois la priant de ne pas partir, de ne pas risquer sa vie une fois de plus. Mais voir toute sa détermination dans ses yeux me ferait trop mal, alors je restais chez Rose et Emmett essayant de me faire le plus petit possible.

Quelque fois j'avais pris mon téléphone dans l'unique but d'entendre sa voix...mais en l'allumant j'avais vu cette photos qu'Alice avait prise de nous trois à notre retour de la clinique. En voyant cette photo je n'avais pas pu composer son numéro, si les choses se passait mal...Anthony ne verrait sa mère qu'en photo, c'était trop dur. Je sais que ça pouvait tout aussi bien se passer sans qu'elle ne risque le moindre danger, mais...j'avais ce nœud dans le ventre qui me poussait à croire le contraire.

Cela faisait seulement deux jours que j'étais parti de chez mes parents et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité, elle me manquait...horriblement, ma princesse. Notre fils aussi me manquais, mais je ne pouvais pas...la revoir avant qu'elle parte...je n'arrivais pas à supporter qu'elle fasse une chose pareille.

Jouant une mélodie encore plus mélancolique que d'habitude j'entendais mon portable sonner, regardant l'identifiant de la personne qui essayait de me joindre je soufflais. C'était ma mère, elle avait essayé de me faire revenir mais elle avait vite compris que je ne pouvais pas, alors elle n'avait pas insisté.

-Oui, fis-je portant mon portable à l'oreille.

-Mon chéri c'est Maman, je...

-Elle est partie, soufflais-je plus pour moi même que ma mère.

Encore cette putain d'intuition à la con !

-Oui...je suis désolé mon chéri on a essayé de lui faire changer d'avis mais...

-Je sais...malgré la situation je pensais qu'il y avait encore une petite chance pour ne pas qu'elle laisse Anthony...je me suis encore trompé.

-Si elle fait ça c'est pour lui Edward, mais aussi pour toi. Bella t'aime mon chéri, elle t'aime vraiment n'en doute pas. Si je t'appelle c'est aussi par ce que je dois sortir mais avec Anthony...tu peux venir t'en occuper ?

Elle était donc réellement parti, Bella était partit. Mon cœur me comprimait à cette pensée, ma Bella était partie, et je n'avais rien tenté pour la retenir. Me reviendrait-elle un jour ? Serait-elle en sécurité avec le FBI ?

-Mon chéri ?

-Oui pardon j'arrive Maman, je suis au studio donc dans une dizaine de minutes je serais là.

-D'accord fait attention sur la route mon trésor.

-A toute suite, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Comme un automate je rangeais mes affaires et prenait la route pour chez mes parents. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je l'avais laissé partir, ma Bella était partie risquer sa vie et moi je l'avais simplement laissé faire. J'aurais dû lutter plus que ça, j'avais juste...je l'avais juste abandonné.

Arrivant devant chez mes parents, je me précipitais espérant cette fois ci que ma mère m'avait menti, histoire que je revienne pour Bella. Mais en entrant dans la maison ce que j'y vis me pétrifiais, ma mère était seule avec Anthony qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Oh tu es là, me disait-elle soulagé en me voyant. Anthony refuse de prendre son biberon, pourtant hier Bella lui as donné sans difficulté.

-Donne-le moi, lui dis-je en tendant les bras pour prendre mon fils.

Ma mère me donna mon ange, mon dieu plus il grandissait plus il lui ressemblait. Comment avait-elle fait pour partir sans lui ? Dès que je le pris il arrêta de pleurer alors que je le berçais doucement contre moi.

-Là mon fils, tout va bien Papa est là, Papa est là lui disais-je en déposant des baisers sur le haut de sa tête. Maintenant faut que tu manges d'accord, les prochains jours ne vont pas être facile, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Alors on va se soutenir mutuellement mon bonhomme et dans quelques jours ta maman nous reviendra, repris-je calmement alors qu'il me fixait serrant ses petits poings.

Je pense que c'était plus pour moi que pour lui que je disais ça, j'avais besoin d'y croire, sans elle...non sans elle je ne pourrais pas continuer. Elle avait intérêt à revenir auprès de nous en un seul morceau, en bonne santé, sinon...je serais perdu sans elle.

-Allez Bonhomme faut manger maintenant, lui dis-je en lui présentant son biberon pour qu'il mange, il le prit et commença à téter. Ouf j'avais eu peur qu'il ne veuille pas manger, Bella l'avait tellement habitué au sein lui donnant rarement le biberon.

J'allais m'asseoir près de ma mère qui me regardait avec attention sur le canapé.

-Je t'avoue mon chéri que quand tu nous as annoncé la grossesse de Bella...ton père et moi doutions de...ta capacité à élever un enfant. Tu étais encore notre petit bébé à nous, mais...tout ce que tu as fait depuis...cet enfant, t'a fait mûrir d'un coup et je sais maintenant que tu seras un merveilleux Papa. Tu es un merveilleux Papa...

-Pas tant que ça, la coupais-je en regardant Anthony qui buvait son biberon. Si j'avais...si j'avais ne serait-ce encore essayer de la retenir...si Bella ne revenait pas je..., ma voix se brisait en imaginant que la femme qui m'avait offert ce magnifique petit ange ne revienne jamais auprès de nous.

-Elle va revenir Edward, jamais elle ne vous abandonnera, disait ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. Et même si tu étais resté je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit, Bella avait pris sa décision il y a longtemps...elle me l'avait déjà dit bien avant la naissance d'Anthony, m'avouait-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu...j'aurais pu...

-Tu n'aurais rien fait de plus Edward, c'était son choix. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire, j'espérais qu'elle changerait d'avis mais...cette demoiselle est bien plus têtue que ta sœur. Tiens elle a laissé cette lettre pour toi, me disait-elle en me tendant une enveloppe.

Vu que je ne la prenait pas, ma mère la posa sur la table basse du salon. Bella m'avait écrit une lettre, elle...elle l'avait sans doute écrite au cas où elle...Non, elle ne pouvait pas juste m'écrire une lettre et partir comme ça, je refusais de la lire...JAMAIS. Bella allait revenir, oui elle nous reviendrait je le sentais au plus profond de moi je le sentais. Il ne pourrait en être autrement !


	67. Chapitre 67

Bonsoir à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais se que certain vont dire ( c'est tout ? On n'en découvre pas assez sur ce chapitre, tu fait traîner les choses) mais voilà le prochain bouge pas mal...du moins on découvrira ce qui c'est réellement passé, certain voudront sûrement me tuée d'ailleurs. Le prochain est déjà écrit alors j'attends vos reviews.

Merci pour ses 4 reviews je les ais adorer, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 67

Point de vue de Sam

Mon dieu ce que je pouvais me haïr à cette instant, pauvre Bella, je m'étais promis pourtant de toujours la protéger, de faire mon maximum pour qu'elle ne souffre plus et la...la c'était de ma faute si elle souffrait.

J'aurais tellement aimer ne pas avoir à obéir à mon chef, mais il avait raison c'était notre seule chance, notre seule chance pour coincer Aro. Elle était notre seul espoir, je m'en voulais horriblement de lui faire subir ça, mais si elle voulait reprendre une vie normale sans avoir à se cacher nous n'avons pas le choix.

D'une certaine façon je comprenais la réaction d'Edward, il aimait Bella plus que tout au monde, ça se voyait qu'il tenait à elle. Mais d'un autre coté il aurait dû la soutenir, si elle faisait ça c'était pour que lui et leur fils ne risque rien, elle voulait juste protéger sa famille.

Perdre ses parents et Benjamin lui avait été fatal, perdre Jacob avait déjà été très dur, mais ce qui l'avait détruite c'était la perte de sa famille.

Elle s'était relevée, bien plus forte qu'avant ce drame, et durant ce petit mois passez à leurs côtés j'avais vu Bella revivre. Pour une fois elle s'était autorisé à ressentir du bonheur, à revivre sans sa famille.

Mais depuis le départ de l'homme qu'elle aimait elle était...ailleurs, différente, je pouvais le comprendre, il était devenu si important pour elle. Son regard était toujours sans vie, terne, elle avait perdu cet éclat qu'elle avait quand elle était chez les Cullen.

J'avais doublé, voir triplé les agents du FBI qui devait la protéger. Nous étions à Poitiers, une petite ville...enfin assez grande tout de même pour qu'Aro puisse s'y cacher. Il avait demandé à Félix de lui envoyer une photo avec le journal d'aujourd'hui. Si seulement cela avait suffit mais non, à présent il voulait la voir, voilà pourquoi nous étions obligés de l'emmener avec nous.

Cela aurait été trop facile sinon, juste une photo et hop il se serait déplacé, mais non il ne sortirait pas de son trou si ses propres hommes de mains ne lui certifiaient pas qu'elle était bien Isabella Swan et que Félix la retenait bien contre son gré.

Cette situation ne m'arrangait pas du tout, la mettre en danger de cette façon...ça ne me plaisait pas. Le chef avait moins de scrupule, il ne savait vraiment pas à quel point elle avait déjà trop été mise en danger par notre faute. Il avait lu les rapports mais cela était différent de le vivre, j'étais persuadé que nous faisions une erreur.

Nous étions dans une camionnette louée sous un faux nom, j'avais essayé de préparer Bella au maximum, elle était très courageuse, par moment je la voyais tripoter son médaillon autour de son cou complètement ailleurs.

-Bella, l'appelais-je alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle tourna les yeux vers moi et je me réprimandais en la voyant souffrir ainsi. Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ? Lui demandais-je ?

-Oui, dit-elle seulement chassant les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. J'étais juste...

-Tu vas les revoir Bella, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne la serrant doucement pour appuyer mes dires. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien je te le promets !

-Je sais mais...Edward ne me pardonnera jamais d'être parti !

-Bien sûr que si Bella, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Edward te pardonnera, il est juste...il était juste inquiet pour toi ! Quel homme saint d'esprit laisserait la femme qu'il aime partir affronter le plus grand meurtrier que les États-Unis ait jamais connu ? Allez viens, plus vite on l'affrontera, plus vite tu pourras retrouver ta famille.

Bella opinait silencieusement et Emily vérifia une dernière fois que tout était prêt. Micro, puce électronique que nous avions glissé dans les vêtements de Bella. Elle avait même quelques couteaux bien cachés sous ses vêtements en cas où, rien n'avait été négligé, dès qu'elle verrait Aro de ses propres yeux, elle avait juste à presser le bouton de son col où un petit appareil avait été installé et nous prendrons d'assaut toute sa bande ainsi qu'Aro Volturi.

Félix lui ne pouvait avoir aucune arme, Bella ne serait pas fouillée mais lui si. Elle était sa prisonnière donc selon lui, les hommes d'Aro ne prendrait pas la peine de la fouiller, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il avait raison, sinon ils découvriraient bien trop vite que c'était un piège et Aro prendrait aussitôt la fuite emmenant sûrement Bella avec eux.

-Agent Doran, Piterson, Tiner, Carvin, Dawyer je veux une vue sur Mademoiselle Swan toutes les secondes, vous ne la lâcherez pas des yeux, je me contrefiche du comment et où vous serez planqués. Mademoiselle Swan ne doit courir aucun risque, si vous avez une vue sur Aro Volturi et que vous êtes sûr à 100% de votre coup, vous avez l'autorisation de tirer. Ce type ne prendra plus aucune vie à partir d'aujourd'hui, suis-je bien clair ? Disait notre chef sévèrement. Mes collègues opinaient et le chef se tournait vers moi. Vous vous restez ici !

-Mais...

-Ce n'est pas une question agent Hurley, vous êtes bien trop impliqué ! Estimez vous heureux d'être présent aujourd'hui, j'opinais malgré moi, il avait raison je ne pourrais être impartial. Comme je l'avais dit à Edward, je ne reviendrais pas vivant sans elle.

Bella était déjà partit avec Félix, il me restait plus qu'à être vigilant en écoutant ce qui se passait via le micro installé sur Bella. Mon dieu, jamais je n'avais été aussi nerveux...avant une mission.

Point de vue d'Esmée

Encore un jour d'inquiétude pour nous tous, trois jours que nous étions sans nouvelle de Bella, trois longs jours où tous les amis de Bella venaient à la maison dîner chaque soir histoire de soutenir mon fils.

Mon pauvre petit garçon...Edward était si mal, attendant impatiemment que le téléphone sonne, il avait appelé un milliard de fois le numéro que Sam l'agent du FBI lui avait donné pour qu'il puisse le joindre en cas de problème. Sauf que personne ne nous disait rien, Edward avait tout de même réussi à parler au chef du FBI qui lui avait assuré le tenir informé dès que ça serait fini.

Plus les jours passés, plus je sentais mon fils défaillir, il ne sortait même plus pour aller travailler. Savoir que Bella risquait sa vie...comment pouvait-il continuer normalement sa vie en sachant ça ? J'avais également pris deux semaines pour pouvoir être auprès de lui...au prés d'eux.

Il avait besoin de moi, mon fils avait besoin de sa mère comme Anthony avait besoin de la sienne. Edward se renfermait sur lui-même, je connaissais mon petit garçon, il s'en voulait de ne pas être rester près de Bella quand il l'avait pu, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense qu'il l'avait perdu.

Si quelqu'un pouvait arrêter cet homme, si quelqu'un pouvait faire en sorte qu'il soit arrêté, c'était bien le FBI, certes ils n'avaient pas su protéger la famille de Bella à l'époque...mais c'était à cause de l'espion qui avait donné les informations à ce meurtrier. J'étais convaincu que notre Bella allait revenir saine et sauve.

Cette fille avait un courage exemplaire, une force hors du commun, elle ferait tout pour garantir la sécurité de notre famille et maintenant qu'ils avaient, elle comme Edward, une famille propre à eux, j'étais sûre que Bella ferait tout pour retrouver mon fils, pour être de nouveau avec lui et leur fils.

Anthony était bien le seul à donner un peu de joie sur le visage de mon petit garçon, ce petit bout était adorable, ses nuits étaient parfois difficiles, il se réveillait en hurlant ne se calmant pas tant que son père ne lui chantait pas sa berceuse, celle que Bella lui chantait à chaque fois qu'elle le couchait.

Je me demandais si mon petit-fils se rendait compte que sa mère n'était pas là ? Il ne pleurait pas ainsi d'habitude, il avait même fait quelques nuits complètes avant le départ de Bella...mais là il hurlait chaque nuit.

Comme chaque soir, je cuisinais pour dix. Cuisiner me permettait de m'évader un peu, nous étions tous très inquiet, Bella faisait entièrement partie de notre famille maintenant. Carlisle lui se plongeait dans ses livres de médecine, Alice gribouillait sur ses carnets de dessins avant de les mettre à la poubelle, et Edward...il se contentait soit de s'occuper de son fils soit de...jouer d'innombrables mélodies tristes au piano.

Ce soir c'était gratiné de légumes de saison, le plat dans le four j'allais voir comment allaient mes deux amours. Restant à l'entrée de la chambre de mon fils je le regardais sans dire un mot alors qu'il lisait une histoire à Anthony qui lui était très concentré sur ce que lui disait son père.

-Et voilà fini, lui disait-il en fermant le livre de blanche neige et les sept nains. Tu sais mon bonhomme même si ce n'est qu'une histoire inventée au fond... toutes les histoires qui finissent bien veulent dire la même chose. Si tu veux absolument quelque chose, si tu aimes vraiment la personne en question. Il suffira simplement de te battre, en donnant tout de toi tu réussiras...les méchants ne peuvent pas toujours gagner, l'amour triomphe toujours. Notre histoire en est la preuve, je me suis battu pour que ta maman me laisse la chance de pouvoir l'aimer, et elle...s'est battue pour te savoir en sécurité, l'amour...c'est plus fort. Alors toi et moi on va être aussi fort que ta Maman et tu verras elle nous reviendra !

Une larme coulait sur ma joue en entendant mon fils, Anthony gazouillait et Edward lui fit des bisous sur ses joues jouant avec lui. Ne voulant pas les interrompre dans leurs moment père et fils je fermais doucement la porte et allait dans le salon rejoindre mon mari.

Arrivant près de lui je me blottissais dans ses bras.

-Hey ma chérie, me disait-il en me serrant d'avantage contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien je...j'ai été voir Edward dans sa chambre et...il était avec Anthony, il lui lisait une histoire.

-Oh...on peut être fier de lui ma puce...j'avoue qu'il m'a vraiment surpris ces derniers temps.

-Je sais, notre petit garçon est devenu un papa extraordinaire, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre mais pour l'instant je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien.

Carlisle m'embrassait la tempe et je me laissais me reposer dans son étreinte m'y sentant aussi bien que la première fois qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Alors que je commençais à somnoler dans ses bras, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

-Tu attends une visite ? Demandais-je à mon homme en me tournant vers lui.

-Non, et ce n'est pas Rosalie et Emmett ils ont l'habitude d''entrer directement. Ne bouge pas j'y vais, me dit-il avant de se lever en direction de la porte d'entrer.

Qui pouvait nous rendre visite à l'heure du dîner ? Ne voyant pas mon mari revenir j'allais voir ce qui se passait. Un élan de surprise et de soulagement me pris en voyant que c'était le FBI, ils étaient revenu, Bella était revenue.

Regardant mon mari froncer des sourcils je vis qu'il discutait avec le chef du FBI. Ce qui était étrange c'est que je ne voyais ni Bella, ni Sam !

-Bonsoir Madame Cullen me disait le chef du FBI en me tendant sa main que je serrais.

-Bonsoir que...où est Bella ? Lui demandais-je voyant toute une équipe envahir mon salon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Est-ce...est-ce que votre fils Edward Cullen est ici ? J'aimerais lui parler.

-Oui je vais le chercher, fis-je en quittant les bras de Carlisle pour aller chercher Edward.

Je montais les escaliers en automate. Que voulait le FBI ? Pourquoi Bella et Sam n'étaient-ils pas avec eux ? C'était quoi tout ce matériel qu'ils étaient en train d'installer dans le salon ?

Arrivée dans la chambre de mon fils, je vis qu'Edward était encore couché sur son lit Anthony à ses côtés, sauf que celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Edward le regardait dormir totalement fasciné par son fils, frôlant sa petite main, son visage de temps en temps.

Bella aurait adoré voir ça...et si...et si Bella était...non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, pas elle ! J'espérais de tout cœur que le FBI n'était pas venu nous annoncer son décès, Edward ne s'en relèverait pas.

-Edward, l'appelais-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller le petit. Mon fils se tourna vers moi surpris. Le...le FBI est en bas, ils veulent te parler.

-Bella, soufflait-il une lueur d'espoir apparaissant dans ses beaux yeux verts.

-Elle n'est pas avec eux, dis-je seulement. Tu...tu veux que je couche Anthony dans son lit, il ne faut pas le laisser seul dans le grand lit !

-Non je...je vais le prendre avec moi.

-D'accord on t'attend en bas, lui dis-je avant de repartir rejoindre Carlisle qui nous attendait nerveusement dans le salon.


	68. Chapitre 68

Bonjour à tous, je vous poste se chapitre avant les fêtes (cadeau de Noël). Je tien à préciser qu'il n'est pas fini d'être corrigé, il sera corrigé mit semaine prochaine, j'ai tout de même essayé de repérer mes fautes alors pas de commentaires sur de possibles fautes s'il vous plaît.

Merci aux personnes ayant laisser des reviews, bonne lecture à tous et surtout joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année gros bisous !

Chapitre 68

Point de vue de Carlisle

Nous étions tous dans le salon sauf Edward, je ne sais pas si c'était par pur hasard ou pas mais Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient arrivés quelques minutes après l'arrivée du FBI . Comme d'habitude, ils étaient venus pour dîner comme chaque soir depuis le départ de Bella.

J'étais vraiment pas rassuré, quelque chose me disait que l'Agent Pirse du FBI n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à nous rapporter. Il m'avait dit seulement qu'il avait besoin d'installer du matériel vidéo chez nous et que cela concernait Isabella Swan sans vraiment m'en dire plus.

Nous avons tous pris place sur le canapé du salon pas rassuré du tout. J'essayais de paraître calme et confiant pour ma famille, leur montrer mon inquiétude ne ferait que les stresser davantage.

-Quelqu'un va-t-il leur demander c'est quoi tout ce foutoir ou faut que je le fasse, râlait Emmett ne quittant pas des yeux les hommes qui avait pris place dans la salle à manger avec tous leurs appareils technologiques.

-Em, rouspétait Rosalie faisant un regard noir à son homme.

-Votre mari à raison, Madame McCarty, fit l'agent Pirse en prenant place sur la table basse nous faisant face. Nous vous devons des explications mais...ah monsieur Cullen on attendait justement votre arrivée !

Me retournant, je vis mon fils serrant contre lui mon petit-fils alors que celui-ci dormait contre son père enveloppé dans un petit plaid bleu...celui qu'utilisait toujours Bella. Mon fils...j'aurais tant aimé lui épargner tout ça, j'espérais de tout cœur que Bella allait bien, et qu'elle était en sécurité.

Edward vint s'asseoir entre sa mère et moi...je pressais le genou de mon fils pour lui donner un peu de courage, quoi qu'il arriverait, quoi que l'agent Pirse voulait nous dire, Edward n'était pas seul, nous étions tous là pour l'épauler.

-Avant tout je...j'aimerais m'excuser pour notre intrusion dans votre demeure Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Mais les choses étant telles qu'elles sont nous n'avons pas trop eu le choix. J'opinais voulant qu'il en vienne au fait, l'agent Pirse regardait sa montre et je vis un éclair traverser ses yeux. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de tout vous raconter alors je vais la faire courte. Nous avons perdu Mademoiselle Swan!

Je sentis qu'Edward allait rugir contre lui alors je le maintenais par l'épaule, lui faisant signe de se calmer et de laisser l'agent Pirse continuer, de plus il avait Anthony, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle avec son fils dans les bras.

-Comment peut-on perdre un témoin clé ? Vous êtes du Fbi bon sang, rugissait Emmett parlant pour nous tous.

-Je comprends votre incompréhension face à cette nouvelle mais sachez que tout est mis en œuvre pour la retrouver.

-Où est Sam Huley ? Demandait Edward le regard noir.

-L'agent Huley n'a pas été retrouvé non plus, il était censé rester en arrière mais quand les choses se sont corsées il a voulu sauver Mademoiselle Swan et depuis il reste introuvable. Nous pensons soit qu'il a été enlevé avec Mademoiselle Swan, soit il a réussi à la récupérer et ils se cachent en attendant de pouvoir revenir sans danger...soit il est mort. Pour tout vous dire je pense plus à la troisième possibilité, Aro Volturi nous a...délivré un message, voici le pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

L'agent Pirse allait chercher quelque chose dans un sac et nous le montrait, c'était une enveloppe, il en sortait une feuille ainsi qu'un objet, oh non…

-C'est...c'est la bague de Bella, soufflait Edward en la prenant des mains de l'agent Pirse.

-Nous doutions en effet que ce soit la sienne, il y avait aussi une lettre, je ne vais pas vous la lire c'est trop...disons que son contenu n'est pas important, mais l'encre avec laquelle cette lettre a été écrite, a été analysé et il s'agit du sang de Mademoiselle Swan.

J'entendis ma femme pousser un gémissement de terreur, me serrant contre mon fils je tendais ma main vers elle pour ne pas qu'elle perde espoirs.

-Que contenait cette lettre ? Demandait une nouvelle fois Edward le regard vide.

-En gros ça dit qu'un appel vidéo sera établi via un compte pré-enregistré et qu'il fallait que nous nous mettions en contact avec Monsieur Cullen et sa famille. Et si nous ne le faisions pas...le sang de Mademoiselle Swan ne serait pas la dernière chose qu'il nous serait envoyé. Sachez que ce n'est pas dans nos habitude de céder aux caprices des criminels mais là il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel malfrat.

-Elle...on la verra sur cette vidéo ? Demandait Edward.

-Oui je suppose, j'aurais aimé faire autrement mais grâce à cet appel nous pourrons savoir d'où il est passé, et ainsi savoir où Mademoiselle Swan est retenue.

-Pourquoi vouloir nous contacter ? Pourquoi cet appel vidéo ? Demandais-je à mon tour ne comprenant pas les raisons qu'avait Volturi de vouloir parler à Edward et à sa famille.

-Nous n'en savons rien Monsieur Cullen, Aro a un esprit bien compliqué agissant parfois...par pure cruauté maladive. Par contre Monsieur Cullen, reprenait-il en regardant Edward, il vaudrait mieux que Aro ne voit pas le petit durant cette vidéo, nous pouvons demander à un de nos agents de s'en occuper si…

-Hors de question ! Rugissait Edward en serrant d'autant plus son fils contre lui.

C'était compréhensible, pour lui le FBI était responsable de tous les malheurs qui avaient frappé Bella. Alors c'était légitime qu'il ne veuille pas leur laisser son fils, le dernier lien qui le rattachait à Bella.

-Je vais le faire, je vais m'en occupé, fit Rosalie. Je ne lâcherais pas une seule seconde ma surveillance c'est promis Edward, et Kellan va veiller sur nous.

Edward regardait Anthony quelques secondes puis Rosalie avant d'opiner. Je savais que c'était dur pour lui de laisser son fils. Depuis le départ de Bella, il s'en occupait nuit et jour restant constamment près de lui.

-D'accord, à toute suite mon bonhomme, lui disait Edward en embrassant son fils avant de le donner à Rose qui suivie de Kellan allait vers les chambres.

Point de vue d'Emmett

Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar s'arrêtera enfin ? J'étais bien content que ma Rose n'assiste pas à cette vidéo, elle était assez stressée comme ça. Entre le restaurant, et le danger qui planait autour de Bella...ma Rose avait toujours été quelqu'un de sensible, surtout quand ça touchait notre famille. Et Bella faisait partie de la nôtre, une famille ce n'est pas seulement un lien du sang, c'était les amis proches, les personnes qui comptaient énormément pour nous, les personnes qui étaient là quand nous en avons besoin.

Alors oui les problèmes de Bella était aussi les nôtres, j'aurais aimé pouvoir aider plus, mais malheureusement c'était pas de notre ressort. Le FBI avait intérêt à être efficace et à retrouver rapidement notre Bella.

Le pire c'était pour Edward, il avait été si mal en sachant que sa belle avait décidé de partir pour risquer sa vie. Jamais ne n'avais vue mon ami souffrir ainsi...être si mal en point, notre Bella l'avait rendue fou...fou d'amour, malheureusement l'amour pouvait aussi nous détruire, nous perdre dans le néant. Et c'est de cet amour qu'Edward avait été épris.

Leur histoire...bien que ce fut un véritable hasard...plus j'y pensais plus je me disais que c'était peut-être le destin après tout. Oui moi Emmett McCarty croyait au destin ! En même temps comment ne pas le croire en les voyant tous les deux ?

Tout d'abord Bella qui couche avec le frère de sa colocataire sans le savoir...ce qui est déjà énorme en passant. Ensuite elle tombe enceinte lors d'un seul rapport, puis ils tombent amoureux.

Quelle belle histoire non ? Un véritable conte de fée ! Sauf que cette histoire pourrait avoir une fin tragique. Si Bella ne revenait jamais elle ferait de mon ami un père meurtri par le manque de son amour perdu, et d'Anthony un fils qui ne connaîtrait jamais sa mère.

Leur histoire ne pouvait pas finir ainsi ! Non elle devait revenir vers sa famille, Bella devait survivre, si elle était hyper douée en quelque chose c'était bien ça, continuer à se battre, survivre encore et encore pour être avec les gens qu'elle aimait.

Mais rien n'était fait, on pouvait encore l'aider, elle avait encore une chance. Sam était là, j'étais sur qu'il était encore vivant là cherchant, se battant comme un acharné pour la sauver.

En attendant, nous attendions comme des idiots devant un écran, on se donnait tous la main pour se donner mutuellement du courage, mais aussi pour soutenir notre ami. Personnellement, je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour tenir le coup, moi...je n'imaginais pas pouvoir supporter le quart de ce que vivait Edward.

Personne ne disait rien attendant devant cette écran bleu de skype attendant le fameux appel. Quand le bruit d'un appel entrant s'affichait, je me tendais, l'agent du FBI regardait Edward avec attention.

-Restez calme, ne parlez que s'il vous interpelle implicitement, ne vous énervez pas ça l'excitera d'avantage, nous seront là durant tout l'appel. Et surtout essayez de le garder en ligne aussi longtemps que possible pour que l'on puisse savoir d'où il appelle.

Edward opinait et l'agent appuyait sur accepter l'appel vidéo. Au début l'image était floue puis elle finit par s'immobiliser, on voyait seulement des pieds nus puis la caméra se mit à bouger et remonter sur le corps de la personne, et...au mon dieu c'était Bella.

Elle était dans un sale état, elle portait des vêtements sales...sûrement pas les siens, ils étaient dix fois trop grand pour elle. Sa peau était marquée de bleus, de coupures ...son visage, au mon dieu elle avait dû recevoir je ne sais combien de coups. Elle était assise sur une chaise retenue par des cordes tellement serrées que l'on pouvait voir du sang autour de ses poignets, elle était dans les vapes sa tête pendant sur le côté.

Voyant Edward perdre tout contrôle en voyant sa belle dans cet état, j'échangeais ma place avec Esmée qui était elle aussi sous le choc. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de mon ami un air horrifié sur le visage, voyant toute la haine qu'il avait dans les yeux, je le prenais par l'épaule lui chuchotant à l'oreille alors qu'il me serrait le bras.

-Je sais que ça va être dur mais garde le contrôle, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, il en sera que plus heureux, serre moi le bras avec autant de force que tu veux, prend appui sur moi autant que tu voudra, mais garde ton calme face à cette enflure. La vie de Bella en dépend, si tu arrives à le garder aussi longtemps que possible, le FBI aura une chance de la sauver et de buter ce salopard.

Sans une autre parole, je me retournais face à l'écran la main d'Edward toujours sur mon bras. La caméra ne bougeant plus un homme fit son apparition devant nous, pour tout dire il était vraiment...beurk. C'était donc ça le plus grand mafieux des États-Unis ?

-Bonjour Bonsoir les amis ! Fit-il gaiement devant la caméra. Mon spectacle vous plaît, reprenait-il en faisant signe devant Bella. On va dire que je me suis appliqué aussi, un pur chef-d'œuvre cette petite ! Oh mais je vois que toute la petite famille est réuni, c'est génial ça. Donc qui est le chère élu du cœur de notre petite Isabella ? Hum...personne ? Isabella n'as pas voulu dire quoi que ce soit sur son chère et tendre et croyait moi j'ai fait preuve de persuasion. Riait-il face à la caméra. Elle est très...hum tenace même en subissant de grande douleur, mais je suppose que l'élue de son petit cœur n'est pas si insensible de la voir souffrir.

Aro Volturi nous tournait le dos et un autre homme vint balancer un seau d'eau sur le corps de Bella la réveillant en sursaut. Ensuite tout se passait rapidement, l'homme que l'on voyait à peine détachait Bella et Aro la pris violemment par les cheveux la faisait gémir de douleur, je vis qu'elle avait les mains attachés ensemble par la corde qui attachait un peu plus tôt sur la chaise. Aro rapprochait Bella de la caméra, au début elle fut éblouie puis elle écarquilla les yeux en nous voyant.

-Alors je ne vais pas me répéter quinze fois, ma patience à ses limites même si ce jeu est vraiment passionnant. Donc qui est l'élue de ton cœur ma belle ? Lui demandait-il en resserrant sa prise sur elle la faisant grimacer.

Bella avait le regard fixé sur Edward les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle fit non de la tête en fermant les yeux et Edward me pressait de nouveau le bras. Mon dieu...ce type était un monstre...non même les monstres n'étaient pas aussi...

-Oh que si tu va me le dire ma belle donc pour la dernière fois c'est lequel, lui disait-il en pointant une arme sur sa tempe...oh non il allait la tuer...non pas ça !

Alors qu'il enclenchait le mécanisme de l'arme mon ami pris la parole alors que je le sentais trembler à mes côtés.

-C'est moi...ne lui faite pas de mal c'est moi qu'elle aime...vous me voulez très bien donnez moi rendez-vous et je viendrais moi même vers vous mais laissez Bella vivre !

-Hum pas mal le garçon, et courageux avec ça ! Ou suicidaire ? Ne temps fais pas mon garçon maintenant que je sais qui tu es je vais pouvoir te tuer comme il était prévue. Jusqu'à présent je savais juste qu'il s'agissait d'un homme du nom de Cullen, maintenant je peux enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom. Vue que votre fils est mort Isabella ne peut pas rembourser sa dette qu'elle as à mon encontre, donc je vais devoir tuer tout ce petit monde pour me satisfaire. A moins que...à moins que notre chère Isabella nous ai menti…

Quoi ? Bella lui avait dit qu'Anthony était décédé ? Futé notre Bella, j'étais fière d'elle, en disant cela elle avait assurer la sécurité d'Anthony.

Il voulait vraiment nous tuer, cela se voyait sur son visage, et il en prendrait un grand plaisir, ce mec était cingler. Qu'il vienne ! Je l'attendais de pied ferme moi ! Personne ne touche à ma famille !

-Non...soufflait Edward. Notre fils est bien mort, il est décédé avant sa mise au monde.

-J'en suis bien désolé, on aurait pu s'arranger...votre fils contre votre vie à tous. Mais bon vue que je suis gentil je vais vous laissez vous faire vos adieu, vous serez seul...et agent Pirse pas la peine de nous pister ça ne marchera pas je suis bien trop intelligent pour me faire avoir de la sorte. Disait-il à la caméra avant de relâcher Bella violemment la faisant tomber au sol, puis il disparut de l'écran.

Bella se relevait difficilement face à la caméra. Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire Aro en laissant Bella parler librement sans personne pour la surveiller.

-Bella ? Bella mon amour, gémissait Edward en se laissant tomber du canapé pour se retrouver face à l'écran.

-Je suis là, gémissait-elle en se redressant. Elle regardait autour d'elle et émit une longue plainte. Ed...Edward je suis si désolé...je...tu avais raison, tu as toujours raison, jamais j'aurais dû partir c'était un piège, Aro savait que le FBI lui tendait un piège...je…

-Non mon amour quoi qui c'est passé, j'aurais dû te soutenir, écoute tu...tu sais où tu te trouve ?

-Non je...je crois que l'on est toujours sur Poitiers mais...Edward...c'est fini je sais qu'il va me tuer...c'est trop dur j'en peux plus.

Elle était épuisée ça se voyait sur son visage, Bella n'en pouvait plus, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps laissant la mort l'emporter.

-Non dit pas ça ma princesse, on va te retrouver, résiste, je sais que tu peux le faire, tien bon ma puce le FBI va…

-Je t'aime Edward, disait-elle laissant les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Je t'ai aimé dès notre première rencontre même si j'ai lutté longtemps contre mes sentiments, je t'aime si fort...si j'ai fait ça c'était pour vous...pour vous savoir en sécurité, jamais je ne vous ai voulue du mal. Te rencontrer...t'aimer...fut la plus belle chose que j'ai pue faire de toute ma vie…

Elle lui faisait ses adieux. NON ! Bella faisait bien ses adieux à Edward, elle ne pouvait pas abandonné...je sais que c'était facile de dire ça là assis sur un canapé confortable alors qu'elle avait enduré sûrement mille supplice face à Volturi. Mais elle n'était pas seul...elle devait se battre…

-Bella ne fait pas ça, pleurait Edward devant l'écran. S'il te plaît pour nous...résiste, suppliait-il. Ne rend pas les armes, bas toi comme tu sais bien le faire. Ma princesse je t'en supplie je ne pourrais pas continuer si tu n'est pas à mes côtés.

-Je suis désolé Edward...c'est...

-Oh comme c'est mignon, disait la voix d'Aro revenant devant la caméra en prenant violemment Bella pour la faire reculer. Bon revenons au chose sérieuse maintenant. Chère Edward...et oui je connais ton nom maintenant, je tien à préciser une chose, quoi que tu fasse, quoi que tu dise, tu ne pourra jamais sauver cette jeune fille, même en donnant ta vie. Vois-tu elle ma vraiment mais vraiment tout pris, donc je suis obligé de la tué.

-NON, ne faite pas ça, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais pas ça ! Hurlait Edward alors que nous captions à peine ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il n'allait tout de même pas la tuer maintenant face à la caméra ? Il avait pourtant voulue faire cette vidéo menaçant de lui faire subir je ne sais trop quoi !

-Malheureusement pour toi tu n'as rien que je n'ai besoin à très bientôt chère Edward !

S'écartant légèrement de Bella Aro tendait son arme face au crâne de Bella, on entendait un gros bang et vue Bella tomber, puis la vidéo coupait.

-Non,non,non,non,non, répétait Edward sans cesse son regard toujours posé sur l'écran. NON,NON ,NOOOOOONNNNNN! Hurlait-il en donnant un coup de poing dans l'écran qui se brisa et tombait de la table basse.

Il se retournait vers l'agent du Fbi qui était figé lui aussi choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Edward fonça sur lui et le pris par surprise le jetant au sol lui donnant coup après coup sans jamais s'arrêter.

-C'EST VOUS LE RESPONSABLE , TOUT ÇA C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ, VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ ! Hurlait-il alors que les agents essayait temps bien que mal de l'arrêter alors qu'il ne cessait de frapper l'agent Pirse.

Les agents réussirent à le séparer de Pirse mais il se débattait sans cesse. Je n'avais jamais vue mon ami si en colère, si mal, jamais je n'avais vue autant de colère, autant de haine dans son regard.

-VOUS L'AVEZ MENÉ À SA PROPRE MORT ! VOUS AVEZ TUER BELLA, VOUS AVEZ TUÉ MA FEMME ! Hurlait-il encore en se débattant les agents ayant du mal à le maîtriser.

Carlisle arrivait alors une seringue à la main, injectant à son fils un produit, sûrement un calmant. Edward commençait alors doucement à ne plus pouvoir se débattre, sa voix se calmant, les agents le lâchèrent alors que Carlisle le rattrapait.

-Il...il l'ont tué...Ils l'ont tué, Papa ils ont tués Bella, gémissait Edward dans une plainte que je ne pourrais jamais décrire tellement elle était déchirante, horrifiante, puis il sombrait.

-Emmett aide moi à l'installer sur le canapé, disait Carlisle à mon encontre me faisant sortir de ma léthargie.

J'aidais Carlisle à soulever Edward jusqu'au canapé. Je réalisais à peine ce qui venait de se passer, et pourtant je l'avais vue de mes propres yeux. Regardant autour de moi je voyais Esmée pleurer alors que Carlisle la prenait dans ses bras, Alice aussi en larme dans les bras de Jasper.

Nous vivions un cauchemars...Bella n'était pas...elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle s'était battu si longtemps, elle avait vécu tellement d'horreur, ça ne pouvait être terminé...c'était pas possible, elle ne méritait pas une telle fin.

-Em...pleurait encore Alice essayant de se calmer en vain. Rose elle...on doit…

-Je m'en charge...je...je monte, leurs dis-je avant de leurs tourner le dos et de monter à l'étage.

Comment pouvais-je faire ça ? Comment pouvais-je annoncer la mort de notre Bella à ma femme alors que moi même je n'y croyais pas ? Mais surtout comment allais-je lui dire ? Ma Rose s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup de nature et le stresse n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Si elle perdait notre enfant jamais elle ne s'en remettrait et moi non plus, on l'aimait déjà temps notre bébé. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui mentir, elle le saurait à un moment donné.

En allant dans la chambre d'Edward je vis Kellan devant la porte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vit mais il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui indiquais qu'il pouvait descendre en bas et soufflait devant la porte de la chambre alors que j'actionnais la poignée.

Quand la porte fut ouverte je vis le plus beau spectacle au monde, ma femme berçant Anthony dans ses bras. Qu'elle était belle ma douce Rosie, bientôt elle me donnera cet enfant que l'on désirait tant, mais au fond notre bonheur ne serait pas complet, car à présent Bella ne serait plus là.

* * *

Alors vos avis ? Donner moi un aperçu de se qui pourrait éventuellement se passer dans le prochain chapitre qui est d'ailleurs déjà écris !


	69. Chapitre 69 la douleur

Bonsoir, avant tout je vous souhaite une exelente année 2017, que tout vos projets se réalise.

1 ans et 4 mois que je travaille sur cette fic, et nous en venons bientôt à la fin. Beaucoup d'entre vous mon demander si Bella était encore en vie...qu'Aro n'avait pas pu la tuée. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas vous dire se qu'il en ait avant quelques chapitres, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre qui prouvera la mort de Bella ou non.

Je vous embête pas plus et vous poste le premier chapitre de l'année, merci encore de me suivre et de me laisser un petit mot au passage cela remplis mon cœur à chaque message.

Gros bisous et à très bientôt !

Chapitre 69

Point de vue d'Esmée

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis...depuis la mort de Bella. Mon dieu je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire...et pourtant c'était vrai. Nous étions tous détruits par son décès, Carlisle et moi avons perdu notre fille, Alice et Rosalie une sœur, une amie. Nous étions tous en deuil, mais la personne qui souffrait le plus était mon fils.

Edward...si seulement je pouvais apaiser sa souffrance juste quelques heures ou ne serait-ce que quelques minutes...il était tellement mal. Carlisle avait dû l'endormir avec un calmant, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait ça chez nous.

Il s'était réveillé au bout de plusieurs heures complètement à l'ouest, je crois même qu'il pensait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Pas une seule seconde, je n'avais quitté mon fils et malheureusement j'avais dû lui dire que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve mais bien la réalité, la femme qu'il aimait était morte.

Mon fils avait alors émis un son qu'aucune mère ne devrait entendre de la voix de son enfant...un son qui m'avait déchiré le coeur.

Il avait longtemps pleuré dans mes bras, puis s'était finalement endormi épuisé par ses larmes. Le lendemain, j'avais pris peur ne le voyant pas dans sa chambre, j'avais fouillé dans toutes les pièces sans le trouver, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits rauques dans le sous-sol.

J'étais alors descendue et avait trouvé mon fils cognant dans le vieux punching-ball qui avait été installé il y a longtemps. Il tapait ce vieux boudin à main nue sans protections, j'ai voulu lui dire d'arrêter il allait finir par se faire très mal.

Mais Carlisle m'avait chuchoté de le laisser, qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa douleur. Nous l'avons donc laissé au sous-sol et au bout d'un moment j'avais entendu un hurlement qui m'avait fait frissonner de terreur.

Me précipitant vers le bruit, j'avais découvert Edward à genoux sur le sol pleurant les mains ensanglantées, hurlant encore et encore sa douleur. Entendre ses cris de douleurs m'étais insupportable.

Je ne pouvais l'aider d'aucune façons, mon petit garçon souffrait et moi j'étais impuissante. Depuis ce matin, il ne réagissait même plus, il restait là le regard fixé sur l'extérieur, il ne s'occupait même plus de son fils.

J'avais bien essayé de lui faire donner son biberon, son bain, de lui faire changer sa couche, ou même juste le prendre mais à chaque fois il déviait le regard.

Pour moi, Anthony lui faisait trop penser à Bella, le petit lui ressemblait tellement, il avait quelques airs d'Edward mais on voyait très bien sa mère en le regardant. Mais il ne pouvait pas rejeter son propre fils, ce petit avait besoin de son père, lui aussi avait perdu l'être le plus important de sa vie.

Point de vue d'Edward

Vide, j'étais vide, vide de tout sentiments, vide de toute énergie pour affronter la vérité, la vie. Comment pourrais-je simplement continuer à vivre sans elle ? Comment pouvais-je respirer sans elle ? Elle était mon essence, mon oxygène, mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine, elle était mon ancre, ma destinée...ma raison de vivre.

Ma Bella...ma douce Bella était...elle était morte. Elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout ma princesse, elle avait lutté contre Volturi, je n'osais même pas imaginer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait subir. C'était une guerrière ma petite femme...j'aurais voulu juste...juste être assez fort pour la protéger, la sauver de ce monstre.

Mais je n'avais rien fait, j'étais juste bon à payer des gorilles pour se battre à ma place...je n'étais même pas un homme. Un vrai mec se serait battu contre Volturi, il aurait empêché Bella de partir et aurait lui même buté ce fils de...

-Ouin, ouin, ouin,ouin !

Mon fils me fit sortir de mes pensées noires, il pleurait, il pleurait beaucoup ces derniers jours. Je me demandais s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était arrivé...que sa mère avait été tuée. Voilà encore une chose que Volturi nous avait enlevé, il avait pris la mère de mon fils, jamais il ne la connaîtrait, jamais il ne se rappellerait d'elle, de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau, de son sourire, de sa voix.

Ma mère s'occupait très bien d'Anthony, moi...je ne pouvais pas...je ne pouvais plus. Dès que je posais les yeux sur lui je revoyais ma Bella s'occupant de notre fils, puis...je n'avais pas été capable de protéger sa mère, pourquoi il en serait autrement avec mon fils !

Il serait peut-être mieux dans une autre famille, plus en sécurité. Si je le faisais adopter, il aurait une chance de vivre une vie normale, loin de tout danger, jamais Aro ne saurait que notre fils était en vie, jamais il ne devait le savoir.

J'aimais mon petit garçon, il était la prunelle de mes yeux, il était aussi la seule part qu'il me restait de Bella. Mais il devait être en sécurité, il devait vivre, Bella serait tout à fait d'accord avec mon choix, seul la sécurité de notre fils devait être pris en compte. Alors même si cela me détruirait encore plus d'être loin de mon fils, c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire.

Aro Volturi m'avait tout pris, tout espoir. La seule et unique personne qui avait réellement comptée à mes yeux, l'unique personne pour qui j'aurais tout donné...il me l'avait arraché, il l'avait tuée devant moi.

J'avais beau haïr le FBI de ne pas avoir su faire correctement leur travail le premier fautif ce n'était pas eux,Aro était l'unique responsable. Il avait d'abord tué le meilleur ami de Bella pour ensuite tuer ses parents ainsi qu'un petit garçon de 3 ans, cet homme était sans cœur.

Si personne ne l'arrêtait, il allait continuer encore et encore brisant de nombreuses familles.

Ma haine et ma colère contre cet homme faisait naître une idée en moi, une envie...c'était peut-être fou de penser cela mais...je ne savais pas si j'en étais réellement capable...mais je devais le faire, pour elle, pour notre fils, pour moi.

J'allais tuer moi même Aro Volturi, j'allais le retrouver et le tuer comme il avait tué la femme que j'aimais.

Point de vue externe

La douleur, la douleur ne quittait pas mon corps, pas un seul instant. J'essayais de me rappeler ce qui s'était réellement passé et surtout de savoir où est-ce que je me trouvais. Mais rester éveillé était tellement dur, tellement épuisant, ouvrir les yeux était aussi difficile que la douleur qu'éprouvait mon corps tout entier.

Autour de moi, tout était sombre et humide, le peu que je réussissais à ouvrir les yeux je voyais une ombre devant moi, quelqu'un était allongé sur le sol mais impossible de voir qui.

Je devais me lever, je devais savoir de qui il s' de bouger malgré la douleur je rampais jusqu'au corps, ce que je vis me pétrifia. Mon dieu non non ce visage, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, pas elle non, Aro...c'était lui le responsable il l'avait tuée.

Il allait payer, il allait payer pour ce meurtre, encore une autre vie que cet enfoiré avait pris, avait volé. J'allais le tuer, il fallait que je le tue avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est avec cette pensée que je réussissais à me redresser...du moins me mettre en position assise calé contre le mur derrière moi. Il allait me falloir un peu de temps pour pouvoir me relever et sortir d'ici, mais j'allais réussir, il le fallait.

Quitte que ce soit la dernière chose que je ferais, quitte à rendre mon dernier souffle j'allais tué Aro Volturi de mes propres mains rendant enfin justice à toutes ses vies qu'il avait pris.


	70. Chapitre 70 le départ

C'est la journée des publications aujourd'hui !

Pour ceux qui n'on pas encore regarder le chapitre de mon autre fic je voulais vous dire que j'ai créer une page sur Facebook qui regroupe toutes mes fics, ainsi nous pourront converser directement, donner vos avis, vos impressions, vos mécontentement. Mais aussi pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit de pouvoir être avertis lors de mes publications. Un album par fic sera monter prochainement avec les images de mes personnages.

La page s'appelle Les écrits de Nini36, hésitez pas à venir voir !

Je remercie Cathou et Grazie pour leurs messages, deux seuls reviews pour le chapitre précédent...mais heureuse tout de même de vous lire. J'adore vos message alors un grand merci. J'espère que mes lecteurs ne me détesteront pas à la fin de ce chapitre !

Bisous à tous et à très bientôt !

Chapitre 70

Point de vue d'Edward

C'était le moment, il était temps pour moi de partir. Tout était près, j'avais quelques pistes sur le lieu où se trouvait Aro Volturi. Mon argent m'avait aidé tout compte fait, en payant certaines personnes, j'avais fini par avoir les renseignements que j'attendais.

J'aurais très bien pu donner ces informations au Fbi mais en réalité je ne voulais pas que ce monstre pourrisse dans une prison jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de vieillesse, je savais très bien que même enfermé il pourrait faire du mal, voire engager d'autres personnes pour faire du mal à ma famille.

En prison, justice ne serait pas faite , il devait payer pour ses crimes!

Non je ne voulais pas qu'il vive alors que ma femme était morte, ma Bella, ma douce forte petite femme n'était plus de ce monde, il l'avait tué.

J'avais toujours aussi mal voir plus, la vie sans elle m'était impossible. Chaque respiration, chaque mouvement, chaque seconde que je vivais loin d'elle, sachant qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde me broyait de l'intérieur.

Sans elle, je ne pouvais pas vivre...et pour l'instant j'ignorais si vraiment ça serait possible de continuer ainsi, alors pour le moment je me contentais de survivre.

Survivre jusqu'à ce que je venge sa mort, jusqu'à ce que je tue l'homme...non la bête qui m'avait pris la femme de ma vie.

Alors non, je ne partagerais pas mes informations avec le Fbi. Je savais très bien ce que je risquais...je risquais la mort en m'attaquant au plus grand malfrat que les Etats-unis aient connu. Si le Fbi n'avait pas réussi à tuer ce monstre...des hommes hautement entraînés, quelle chance avais-je moi Edward Cullen d'arriver à le tuer de mes propres mains?

Mais j'avais besoin de le faire, j'avais besoin de tuer Aro, je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Tout mon être...tout mon corps était envahi de haine à son égard, de colère, j'avais besoin de rendre justice, même s'il y avait peu de chance que je revienne en vie près de ma famille...près de mon fils.

Anthony...cet être si innocent, mon fils...notre fils, il était la dernière personne me liant à Bella.

J'avais longtemps pesé le pour et le contre de l'adoption, savoir qu'est-ce que Bella aurait voulu que je fasse. Mais j'avais pas réussi à l'abandonner, il était une part d'elle, il était le résultat de notre amour.

En plus, si je devais ne jamais revenir vers mes parents, ma famille serait anéantie. Je pensais surtout à ma mère et à ma petite sœur, mon père lui était fort, il était le pilier de notre famille.

Mais si je ne revenais pas, perdre en plus Anthony serait sans doute fatal pour les femmes de la famille, je ne pouvais pas leur enlever une autre personne.

Alors avant de partir, j'avais fait en sorte que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Alice serait l'unique responsable de mon fils, ma sœur serait une magnifique maman je le savais, elle protégeait déjà Anthony alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère.

Elle avait toujours été là pour Bella, et j'étais sûr que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. Je ne voulais pas non plus priver mon fils de sa famille, il avait déjà perdu sa mère, et si je ne revenais pas il perdrait aussi son père, je ferais tout pour revenir près de lui mais j'étais réaliste, je n'avais quasiment aucune chance de revenir vivant.

Entendant mon fils pleurer, j'allais voir si ma mère allait s'en occuper comme d'habitude, elle s'était rendue compte que je n'arrivais pas à m'en occuper, c'était trop tôt, trop dur, à chaque fois que je le regardais, je voyais sa mère, j'aimais mon fils...plus que tout au monde, mais la douleur présente dans mon cœur, dans tout mon être m'empêchait de m'en occuper comme un bon père le ferait.

En entrant dans la chambre d'Anthony, je vis que ma mère n'était pas là, mon fils pleurait toujours autant. Ne supportant plus ses pleurs je m'approchais de son lit.

-Hey bonhomme qu'est-ce qui se passe, lui dis-je en posant une main sur son ventre pour qu'il se calme. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas je glissais ma main sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses fesses pour le prendre contre moi.

Automatiquement, ses pleurs cessaient alors qu'il reposait sa tête contre mon torse.

Je compris à cet instant l'erreur monumentale que j'avais fait en m'éloignant de mon propre fils, en humant son odeur de bébé, un sentiment d'apaisement remplissait tout mon corps me faisant l'effet d'un bol d'air frais que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis que Bella était partie.

Durant les jours qui avaient suivi le...le décès de la femme de ma vie...de notre vie, je m'étais éloigné de mon fils pensant juste à la ressemblance qu'il avait avec sa mère. Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé avoir son petit corps contre moi me fit un bien fou.

Je n'avais pas tout perdu, il me restait mon fils, il me restait Anthony. A présent ça serait lui ma force, ma raison de vivre, fallait que je m'en sorte pour lui, fallait que réussisse à me relever pour mon petit garçon.

La mort de Bella ne serait pas ma perte...je ne pouvais pas abandonner notre fils, il serait ma force, ma raison de me battre, de rester en vie quoi qu'il arrive.

Une raison de plus pour revenir entier à la maison après avoir mit fin à la vie de ce monstre, pour lui, pour mon fils. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser emporter par la mort pour rejoindre ma femme, Anthony avait besoin de son père, il avait besoin de moi alors je devrais être fort pour lui, c'est ça que ma Bella aurait voulue pour son fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas bonhomme, tout va bien se passer. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant le haut de la tête me délectant de son odeur de bébé. Je te promets que tout ira pour le mieux, on va s'en sortir tout les deux, je ferais tout pour que l'on y arrive mon fils.

Je serrais un peu plus fort mon fils en disant ses mots, j'allais devoir l'abandonner quelques jours et quand je reviendrais...car oui je reviendrais...tout sera différent...je serais différent.

Enlever une vie me changerais à tout jamais, mais il fallait que je le fasse, je devais le faire, pour Bella, pour Anthony, pour ma famille. C'était important qu'ils soient en sécurité, c'était important que ce monstre ne fasse plus de mal à qui que ce soit. En rejoignant le Fbi c'est ce que Bella avait tenté de faire, mais elle...Aro avait quasiment toujours un point d'avance sur le Fbi.

J'aurais dû être avec elle, j'aurais dû la soutenir au lieu de partir ainsi, je n'avais juste pas supporté qu'elle prenne cette décision toute seule, j'avais tant espéré la protéger mais c'était mal connaître Bella.

Cette femme était bien plus forte que nous l'avons tous pensé y compris moi, même après avoir vécu la perte de son ami, de sa famille, après avoir été kidnappée, avoir donné naissance à notre bébé dans une ambulance. Après tout ça elle avait quand même eu le courage de servir d'appât pour coincer cette enflure.

Bella m'étonnera toujours...enfin à présent elle ne le fera plus, la douleur qui s'était minimisée l'espace d'un instant revint d'un coup en pensant que plus jamais je ne reverrais son sourire, plus jamais je ne pourrais entendre sa voix, son rire, plus jamais je ne toucherais la douceur de sa peau.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ma joue alors que je prenais place dans le fauteuil placé près du lit de mon fils, lui s'était rendormi dans mes bras bercé par les battements de mon cœur.

Sentant quelque chose sous mes fesses je me relevais pour prendre l'objet et me rasseoir correctement. C'était la lettre que Bella m'avait écrite, je ne l'avais toujours pas ouverte, ça rendrait sa mort encore plus réelle si je le faisais.

Devais-je la lire maintenant ? Que me disait-elle dans sa lettre ?

Je n'étais même pas sûr de vouloir savoir ! Gardant Anthony dans mes bras je regardais un temps la lettre dans ma main et un temps notre fils dormir paisiblement contre moi, il était tellement beau notre petit garçon.

Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé depuis sa naissance, ses yeux étaient toujours bleu gris, Papa disait qu'il les garderait bleu jusqu'à ses 3-4 mois, je me demandais de qui il tiendrait, j'espérais qu'il tienne de sa maman, même si ça me faisait mal de la voir en lui, j'avais besoin qu'elle reste parmi nous, et notre fils était ce lien qui me permettait de me rappeler que ce n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve, que notre amour était bien réel, même si nous n'avons pas eu la chance de le vivre pleinement.

Au bout d'un moment Anthony se réveillait pour l'heure de son biberon, je fus étonné de voir que ma mère était aux abonnés absents. Me laisser seul avec mon fils avait dû être sa façon de me secouer un peu, de me forcer à prendre mes responsabilités face à ma peine. Je ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait eu raison, je devais me battre, Anthony avait besoin de moi.

En fin de journée toute la famille rentrait de leur journée de travail, je savais qu'eux aussi avaient mal de...d'avoir perdu Bella, j'avais été égoïste en ne pensant qu'à moi. Une raison de plus pour venger ma femme, une raison de plus de tuer Aro, j'allais le faire pour nous tous.

Quand ma mère me vis avec Anthony elle ne fit aucune remarque et moi je ne disais rien non plus. C'était trop tôt, je m'étais réveillé mais...je n'étais pas prêt à parler d'une vie sans ma Bella, d'une vie où elle n'existait pas.

La seule fois où j'ouvrais la bouche c'était pour demander à ma mère si elle pouvait garder mon fils le temps que j'aille au studio, elle fut trop heureuse que je sorte enfin pour me poser plus de questions. J'avais longuement embrassé mon fils avant de partir.

Tout était déjà prêt dans ma voiture, tout le nécessaire que j'avais besoin, j'avais même loué sous un faux nom une voiture pour pas que le Fbi me retrouve. Je savais pertinemment qu'après le coup de téléphone à ma mère, elle avertirait le Fbi pour m'empêcher de faire ce qui m'obsédait depuis que j'avais vue ma Bella se faire tuer de mes propres yeux sur cet écran.

Une fois garé là où devait m'attendre ma voiture de location, une BMW, je prenais mon courage et composais le numéro de téléphone de ma mère. J'aurais très bien pu rien lui dire mais...ce voyage allait durer quelques jours et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Allô, fit-elle au bout de deux sonneries.

-Maman c'est Edward...je...Anthony va bien ? Lui demandais-je ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Comment dire à ma mère ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Comment lui expliquer que son fils allait commettre un meurtre ?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, il dort là. Tu rentres avant dîner ?

-Non Maman, lui dis-je simplement en me tendant serrant mon téléphone dans ma main.

-Oh...tu veux que je te mette une assiette dans le frigo pour quand tu rentreras ?

-Non je...Maman je ne rentre pas.

-Quoi ? Mais...qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward ?

-Je t'appelle pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétez , je...je vais le retrouver et en finir !

Ne pas l'inquiéter? Comme si c'était possible en lui disant que j'allais retrouver Aro Volturi pour venger la mort de ma femme.

-Retrouver qui Edward ? Je ne comprends pas mon chéri !

-Celui qui...celui qui l'a tué, dis-je difficilement. Je vais le retrouver et lui faire payer !

Jamais je n'avais été aussi sûr de moi, jamais je n'avais été sûr de mon choix comme aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être fou de croire que je pouvais réussir là où le Fbi avait échoué, mais je devais le faire, c'était comme marqué au fer rouge tout à l'intérieur de moi.

-Mais...NON, Edward tu ne peux pas faire ça mon chéri !

-Il faut que je le fasse maman !

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne...il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il y aurait pas de marche arrière de ma part. Rien ni personne ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis, j'étais trop déterminé pour ça!

-Edward mon chéri tu...écoutes je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, Bella était importante pour toi, mais on est là nous, on va t'aider à affronter ton chagrin…

-Tu ne comprend pas..., lui dis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix. Ca fait trop mal maman, il l'a tué, il a tué Bella. Et en faisant ça, il a tué une partie de moi, je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé…

-On ne te demande pas de faire ça voyons !

-Si justement, vous voulez que je me reprenne, que je remonte la pente mais la vérité maman c'est que Bella est...était toute ma vie, sans elle...sans elle la vie ne vaut pas la peine, sans elle même respirer est un véritable torture.

-Mon chéri...

La voix de ma mère n'était pas mieux que la mienne, elle souffrait elle aussi. Elle venait tout juste de perdre une fille, elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils en plus. J'avais mal de lui faire de la peine, mais si je ne vengeais pas ma Bella...il me serait impossible de vivre ainsi...impossible de remonter la pente.

-Je vais me relever maman je te le promets...il me faut juste du temps. Je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de juste me laisser sombrer, elle ne voudrait pas que notre fils vive sans ses deux parents, j'ai des responsabilités maintenant. C'est pour ça que je fais ça, pour ça que je vais venger sa mort, il mérite de payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Il nous a enlevé à tout les deux la femme la plus importante de notre vie, il doit payer pour ça, il ne peut en être autrement. Comment voudrais-tu que je continue...que je vive en sachant que le meurtrier de la mère de mon fils est toujours en vie et libre ? Je ne peux pas...c'est tout bonnement impossible maman.

-Ed...Edward...

-Je vais revenir Maman, je ferais tout pour revenir auprès de ma famille, je te le promets. Prends soin de mon fils et dis lui que son Papa l'aime très fort. Bisous Maman.

Je raccrochais aussitôt ne lui laissant pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait rien à dire, je savais pertinemment ce que je faisais, dans quoi je me lançais, mais il n'en pouvait être autrement. Le monde sans cette femme que j'aimais du plus profond de mon être n'allait être que plus fade maintenant qu'elle n'était plus avec nous.

A vrai dire même si je faisais tout ça pour ma Bella et pour notre fils...pour notre famille, il y avait une toute autre raison encore plus forte. Je le faisais surtout pour moi, j'en avais besoin...ça me paraissait vital que ce monstre meurt, ça me prenait aux tripes, je devais le faire.

Il avait pris mon unique raison de vivre, la femme pour qui j'aurais tout donné, tout quitté. C'était maintenant à mon tour de tout lui prendre, à mon tour de lui prendre la vie une bonne fois pour toute.


	71. Chapitre 71 Prêt à tout par vengeance

Bonjour à tous, comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre de Ma raison de vivre.

Merci à tous ceux qui on aimer ma page " Les écrits de nini36 sur Facebook.

Un grand merci aussi pour les 3 reviews, pas nombreux mais….mon cœur se remplit de joie à chaque fois, merci merci!

Pour vous répondre je sais que pas mal veulent savoir si Bella est morte ou pas...vous êtes impatient et je le comprend tout à fait! Je vous ais fait un petit cadeau à la fin de mon chapitre….quoique c'est peut-être notre Edward qui hallucine! Après tout notre Ed as perdu sa moitié ça serait logique qu'il perde la tête.

Je tien à passer un message à oshina kara, mille merci vraiment, tes messages mon fait extrêmement plaisir. Pour tout te dire mes écrits...je n'ais pas de petit truc qui fait que ça sort facilement au contraire. Parfois je reste des jours à ne rien écrire et d'un coup je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je mets aussi beaucoup de moi dans mes fictions, me mets à la place des personnages, mais y a des fics qui sont bien mieux que la mienne franchement! Bref si tu veut va voire ma page, on pourra s'écrire directement comme ça si tu veux. Tu tape "Les écrits de Nini36" sur Facebook et tu me trouvera.

Bonne lecture à tous, 12 pages donc un grand chapitre profitez-en, gros bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur ma page ou à me laisser un review.

Chapitre 71

Point de vue d'Esmée

Non, non, non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Mon petit garçon ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était hors de question. Aro Volturi était dangereux, il le savait pourtant !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête de vouloir...oh mon dieu non, mon bébé ! J'avais déjà perdu une fille, je ne pouvais pas perdre mon fils. Même s'il était très mal en ce moment...il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

Dans ses yeux j'avais pu voir tout le mal qu'il ressentait, toute la douleur qu'il emmagasinait en lui depuis...depuis qu'il avait mourir la femme qu'il aimait.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps Edward avait raccroché, depuis combien de temps j'étais paralysée en entendant mon fils à travers le téléphone.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais toujours mon portable collé à l'oreille, les larmes coulant sur mes joues en pensant à ce que mon fils avait l'intention de faire.

Il ne pouvait pas...non non, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec sa vie comme ça ! Je comprenais qu'il veuille se venger d'Aro, il lui avait enlevé la femme qu'il aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie comme ça.

Il n'était pas tout seul, il nous avait nous...sa famille était là pour lui, il avait son fils. Que deviendrait Anthony si Edward venait à...non je ne devais pas penser à ça, je ne le supporterais pas, mon bébé devait revenir...vivant.

-Esmée ?...Ma chérie quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demandait mon mari me voyant inerte face à lui.

Relevant la tête vers lui je craquais, Carlisle me prit dans ses bras, me réconfortant comme il le pouvait, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je me mettais dans cet état.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, nous devions faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de faire une énorme bêtise, la plus grosse de toute sa vie.

Une fois calmée, je mettais de l'ordre dans mes pensées pour réfléchir à comment faire revenir mon fils avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

-Ma chérie dit moi ce qui se passe, me disait Carlisle me faisant relever les yeux vers lui.

-Faut appeler l'agent Pirse ! Carlisle notre fils...notre fils il veut tuer Aro Volturi, il faut l'en empêcher, il faut que le Fbi le retrouve avant qu'Aro ne tue notre petit garçon.

Point de vue d'Edward

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais parti, plus j'avançais plus ma boule à l'estomac grandissait, mais j'étais toujours aussi déterminé...aussi sur de ma décision, aussi folle soit-elle.

Jamais je n'ai été plus sûr du chemin que j'avais à prendre, j'étais mort de trouille, ça… ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais j'étais certain que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Venger la femme que j'aimais...savoir que bientôt son meurtrier ne serait plus de ce monde m'aidait à avancer. Grâce à sa mort j'allais peut-être pouvoir surmonter la mort de ma Bella. La venger c'était ce qui devait être fait, tuer ce monstre ne serait que justice...mais pas seulement pour Bella, aussi pour toutes ses personnes mortes en son nom, pour lui, juste parce qu'il l'avait décidé.

Les parents de Bella, son petit frère et son meilleur ami seront aussi vengés, c'était le moins que je pouvais faire pour eux. Grâce à eux j'avais pu connaître mon ange, leur fille, grâce à eux j'avais pu partager des moments uniques avec cette femme. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier, jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre femme comme j'aimais ma Bella.

Il n'y aurait pas eu Anthony...je me serais laissé couler lentement pour la rejoindre. Ça faisait un peu Roméo et Juliette en pensant ainsi, mais jamais j'aurais cru qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister, qu'un être humain pouvait souffrir à ce point-là. Me relever ne serait pas chose facile...mais je le ferais, pour elle, pour notre fils.

Durant ces derniers jours j'avais essayé de passer inaperçu me cachant derrière la capuche de mon sweat, ne parlant à personne, évitant tout contact avec la civilisation.

J'aurais très bien pu prendre l'avion mais le Fbi m'aurait retrouvé bien trop facilement, alors j'avais conduis traversant toute la France en voiture de location, payant mes quelques courses, mon essence uniquement en liquide ne laissant pas le Fbi me tracer.

Jusqu'ici je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir été repéré. Je doutais bien que mes parents avaient averti le Fbi. Je ne leur en voulais pas, ils voulaient juste protéger leur enfant, la chair de leur chair.

Je savais également qu'Aro s'attendait à ma visite, je n'étais pas idiot, le trouver avait été trop facile pour que je puisse le surprendre.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que je n'étais pas parti sans rien, j'avais piqué quelques gadgets à Kellan, en particulier une puce GPS du même style que celui qui nous avait permis de retrouver Bella la dernière fois. Il me suffisait juste de l'activer, mais ça je le ferais seulement si je n'avais pas d'autre choix, car mon but restait le même : tuer Aro Voturi.

J'espérais aussi pouvoir retrouver le corps de Bella, pour ainsi pouvoir lui donner les obsèques qu'elle méritait, elle reposerait avec sa famille où était sa place à présent...loin de moi.

L'endroit que l'on m'avait indiqué était un ancien lieu de stockage, il devait être détruit dans quelques mois d'après mes informations. Ce n'était pas du genre de box de stockage en tôle comme on en voit maintenant, non ils étaient construits en béton, certains même avaient des sous-sols.

C'était le moment, j'étais devant cet endroit en ruine prêt à venger ma femme. Ici j'avais l'impression d'être proche d'elle, j'espérais pouvoir serrer une dernière fois son corps, même si c'était un corps mort...froid, sans vie.

Je voulais revoir une dernière fois son visage...ce visage que j'aimais tant même si...ma Bella n'était plus. C'est en pensant à son visage terrorisé...pâle recouvert de sang dû à ses blessures que j'avais vue lors que la vidéo qui me donnait la force de continuer. Pour elle...pour ma Bella, même morte elle était mon souffle de vie, ma raison de me battre...de la venger.

Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que j'avais tout ce que j'avais besoin….surtout l'arme tranquillisante que j'avais récupéré dans la maison, l'arme que Bella gardait toujours près d'elle. Il était hors de question de me faire repérer et surtout d'utiliser une arme à feu autre que pour tuer Aro Volturi. Je n'étais pas un meurtrier...non loin de là, j'allais juste rendre enfin justice, c'était mon unique but. Seul le sang d'Aro coulerait aujourd'hui, du moins je l'espérais.

En avançant doucement, frôlant les murs je vis un homme très baraqué devant une porte, prenant mon arme tranquillisante je le visais alors qu'il me tournait le dos et il tombait dans un bruit sourd alors que le produit s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Avec le peu de force que j'avais, je réussissais tout de même à glisser son corps dans un coin sombre.

Aussi doucement que je le pouvais j'ouvris la porte, celle menant au monstre que j'allais devoir tuer. Tuer un homme….j'ignorais si j'en étais vraiment capable, hors Aro Volturi n'était pas un homme, c'était un monstre sanguinaire et sans pitié. Le tuer d'une simple balle était une mort trop douce pour lui, il méritait les pires souffrances pour avoir tué et torturé ma Bella.

C'est en me remémorant ses derniers mots, son visage que je réussis à avancer sans me faire remarquer. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que j'aimais ma Bella.

J'avais l'impression de suffoquer en pensant que la femme qui remplissait mon coeur, celle pour qui j'aurais tout donné...n'était plus de ce monde. La seule chose qui me paraissait bien dans cette histoire c'était qu'à présent ma Bella était en paix, elle ne souffrait plus, elle était avec ses parents et son petit frère.

Planqué derrière une grande caisse j'entendis des voix se rapprocher de moi. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ! J'étais musicien pas militaire ou agent de police, j'allais me faire tuer avant d'atteindre ce salopard c'était sur.

-La livraison se fera demain soir, je ne veux aucune embrouille. Le patron veut de la discrétion c'est compris ! Disait un homme d'un ton autoritaire, surement un sous-ordonné d'Aro.

-Compris, et pour la fille? On peut pas la garder éternellement, les flics vont finir par nous retrouver! Disait un autre homme.

-Le patron se charge d'elle, c'est son problème pas le nôtre. Allez donc charger la marchandise après votre livraison on change d'endroit, on a trop traîné ici et Aro le sait très bien.

De quelle fille parlaient-ils? Encore une victime d'Aro Voltruri? Non...non même si je ne connaissais pas cette fille, je refusais qu'il cause encore une mort, qu'il prenne une autre vie. Déterminé à tuer ce monstre je regardais les alentours et me glissais de caisse en caisse loin de ces hommes.

A un moment je crus m'être fait repérer vu qu'un des hommes s'était retourné dans ma direction, mais ensuite il partit dans l'autre sens. On se serait cru dans un mauvais film d'action, sauf que là c'était bel et bien réel, j'allais surement mourir. Entrer ici était une chose, mais en sortir après avoir tué ce malfrat s'en était une autre. Surtout que j'avais bien l'intention de récupérer le corps sans vie de ma bien aimée.

Il était tout de même étrange que peu d'hommes garde cet entrepôt, c'était louche, très louche. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas être si mal gardé. Il devait savoir….il devait se douter que j'allais venir et n'attendait que ça, c'était bien trop facile. C'était même peut-être son plan...tuer Bella devant moi pour que je vienne moi-même venger de sa mort.

En révélant son visage au Fbi il savait qu'ils auraient une preuve de son meurtre et des accusations des meurtres des parents et du fils Swan, il ne s'agirait plus du seul témoignage d'une jeune fille.

Pourquoi prendre autant de risques? Pourquoi se vouer à une fuite perpétuelle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie? C'était incompréhensible, mais en même temps ce mec était malade. Sauf si...Bella m'avait dit qu'il voulait se venger d'elle, qu'il ne vivait que pour ça, pour prendre sa revanche….pour lui Bella lui avait tout pris. Et si tous ces risques qu'il avait pris jusqu'ici c'était dans l'unique but d'apaiser sa colère, par pure vengeance.

J'étais le premier à savoir à quel point la colère et l'envie de vengeance pouvait être destructrice…. pouvait nous mener à être complètement fou. Et sachant de quoi il était capable, pour Aro Volturi ça pouvait l'amener à envisager le pire des scénarios possible.

Tuer Bella en direct n'avait qu'un seul but, alimenter ma haine envers lui. Il savait que par amour Bella et moi étions capable de tout, et moi je m'étais jeté dans la gueule du loup, comme il l'avait prédit. Aro m'avait menée par le bout du nez !

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, je voulais autant sa mort que lui voulait me tuer pour satisfaire son désir de vengeance, faisant ainsi souffrir la femme de ma vie, même s'il l'avait déjà tué, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que là où elle était ma Bella ne souffrait plus.

Serrant l'arme entre mes mains je pensais à ma famille, à mon fils. J'allais peut-être mourir ce soir, mais je ne mourrais pas en vain, non j'emporterais ce monstre avec moi.

Regardant une nouvelle fois dans les alentours je vis d'autres hommes passer à quelques mètres de moi, mais de là où j'étais ils ne pouvaient pas me voir...à moins de faire le tour.

Je vis une pièce gardée par une armoire à glace….ce mec devait faire trois fois mon poids. S'ils avaient placé un mec avec une carrure si imposante c'était sûrement pour garder quelque chose...ou quelqu'un….quelqu'un comme Aro par exemple. Je regardais le nombre de fléchettes qu'il me restait….si je voulais assommer ce gros ours il me faudrait plusieurs fléchettes...en espérant que je vise bien.

J'essayais de me rapprocher un maximum pour ne pas le rater, mais au moment de tirer mon pied glissa et l'homme me repéra. Voyant qu'il allait sortir son arme je ne perdis pas une seule seconde et tirait plusieurs fléchettes tranquillisantes n'atteignant pas à chaque fois mon objectif. Il s'écroula au sol au bout de quelques secondes, son arme en main.

Aussi vite qu'il m'était possible, je me précipitais vers lui pour le mettre dans un coin, lui prenant son arme par la même occasion. C'était le moment j'y étais, derrière cette porte se trouvait surement Aro Volturi. J'allais en finir, j'allais tuer ce monstre. Ma Bella allait être enfin vengé ! Ma petite femme si je fais ça c'est pour toi pensais-je en actionnant doucement la poignée laissant une larme coulée sur ma joue.

En entrant dans la pièce je descendis les escaliers dans le noir complet mes yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce, il faisait si sombre. Aro ne pouvait pas être ici, je le voyais mal rester dans une pièce si humide.

Mais alors que faisait ce garde devant cette porte si ce n'était pas pour protéger Aro ? Qu'y avait-il de si important ici, pour que cette pièce soit gardée?

Avançant sur mes gardes mon arme à feu toujours en main comme dans les séries policières je me pétrifiais en voyant une forme apparaître sous mes yeux, le corps de quelqu'un gisait dans un coin de la pièce recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Je ne voyais pas cette personne clairement d'où j'étais, il faisait bien trop sombre, cela devait être une autre victime de ce tyran. Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour...du moins pas avant de mettre assuré que cette personne s'en sortirait, ensuite j'irai tuer Aro.

Il me semblait en m'approchant doucement qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, elle avait de longs cheveux recouvrant son visage, il faisait si sombre ici que j'avais du mal à l'entrevoir. Mais oui bien sûr, c'était elle la fille dont les hommes d'Aro parlait tout à l'heure. Le bruit de mes pas dû lui faire peur car elle se recroquevillait davantage sur elle.

-Mademoiselle tout va bien? Lui demandais-je en chuchotant ne voulant pas alerter qui que ce soit de ma présence hormis elle. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, repris-je la voyant se raidir tout en baissant mon arme.

Elle levait soudainement ses yeux vers moi en tremblant et je me pétrifiais sur place.

Non...Non c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas…mes yeux étaient grands ouverts mais je ne pouvais croire ce que je voyais. Ce n'était pas réel, c'était impossible que ça le soit elle….je l'avais vu mourir de mes propres yeux. Mon esprit aurait tellement voulu que ce soit vrai, qu'elle soit vivante...mais c'était malheureusement pas possible.

-Ed...Edward! Disait-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Cette voix, cette voix que j'avais cru ne jamais réentendre un jour, cette voix qui avait envahi mes pensées, mon esprit tout entier et surtout mon cœur.

-Bella...soufflais-je en m'écroulant sur mes genoux devant-elle.

J'avais beau l'avoir devant moi je ne pouvais pas le croire, c'était mon esprit qui me jouait des tours, j'imaginais tout ça...Ma Bella était morte, elle était morte de chez morte. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, ça ne le sera jamais plus!


	72. Chapitre 72 une piste

Merci à toutes les personnes pour leurs review qui me motive à fond et font toujours plaisir. Je souhaite à bienvenue à Tonie et te dis un grand merci pour ton review, j'espère que ma suite te plairas d'avantage, surtout que l'on arrive à la fin.

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas dans vos reviews!

Chapitre 72

Point de vue de Jasper

Tout le monde était sous pression, l'atmosphère était lourde chez les Cullen depuis quelques jours...enfin un peu plus depuis le départ d'Edward. Quand Alice m'avait appelé en panique disant que son frère était parti. Au début je ne l'avais pas cru.

Qui aurait pu croire que mon meilleur ami, même s'il était dans un sale état depuis la mort de Bella...qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait simplement parti, laissant son petit garçon derrière lui.

Une fois arrivé chez les Cullen, j'avais vite compris en voyant les visages pétrifiés des parents de ma douce. Edward n'était pas juste parti quelques temps histoire de se remettre de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Il était parti la venger!

Même si tout le monde le pensait complètement fou de vouloir affronter Volturi...d'un autre côté, moi je le comprenais. S'il devait arriver un malheur à Alice...je ferais payer la terre entière pour sa perte. L'amour peut nous mener à faire des choses incroyables parfois, des choses impensables pour notre propre famille.

Edward aimait tellement Bella, depuis le début, il avait cette femme dans la peau, leur histoire n'avait en rien été facile, le passé de Bella non plus ce qui n'avait rien arrangé. Mais mon meilleur ami s'était battu pour qu'elle lui donne sa chance et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il pensait même quitter le groupe pour pouvoir être avec sa famille c'est peu dire! Depuis que je le connaissais...jouer pour un public était sa vocation, apporter un peu de bonheur en jouant d'un instrument était ce qui le rendait heureux. Mais depuis que Bella était entrée dans sa vie tout avait changé, mon ami avait changé.

Mais à sa mort….quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, ce n'était qu'un corps sans vie. Nous étions tous en deuil mais notre peine n'était rien par rapport à la sienne. Nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre à sa place, lui demander de se relever après qu'il ai perdu l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui, hormis Anthony bien sûr.

Depuis qu'il était parti nous étions tous restés chez les Cullen attendant impatiemment des nouvelles d'Edward. Le Fbi avait envahi les lieux faisant du salon leur "Q.G.". Mais rien, malgré tous leurs gadgets, leurs technologies, ils étaient incapable de savoir où se trouvait Edward.

J'essayais de soutenir au mieux mon Alice, mais elle était tellement stressée, angoissée qu'il était presque impossible de la calmer. Elle ne dormait que quelques heures la nuit, se réveillant en hurlant, criant le nom de son frère. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir aider la femme que j'aimais, mais j'étais totalement inutile, incapable de lui venir en aide.

Alice était blottie dans mes bras alors que nous étions assis sur ce foutu canapé. Ça me tuait de devoir rester là, inutile alors que mon meilleur ami était en danger….peut-être même mort à cette heure-ci. On devait pouvoir faire quelque chose n'importe quoi!

-Il n'a pas supporté, chuchotait ma belle, sa joue reposant sur mon torse. Pas la peine de lui demander de qui elle parlait, Edward à coup sûr! Je resserais ma prise autour d'elle pour lui montrer mon soutien. Edward n'a pas supporté la mort de Bella, j'ai cru...j'ai cru qu'il remontrait la pente...pour Anthony du moins. On l'a tous cru.

-Il va revenir Lili, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Edward l'a promis à votre mère, il sait très bien que son fils à besoin de lui, que sa famille a besoin de lui.

Alice relevait les yeux vers moi et je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues. A ce moment, j'ai su pourquoi il avait fait ça, le sentiment qu'il avait dû ressentir voyant sa belle mourir devant lui….du moins je pensais comprendre.

Voir mon Alice pleurer ainsi me brisait le coeur, jamais je ne pourrais supporter la voir dans cet état...alors la voir mourir, j'en crèverais de douleur.

Ma main frôlait sa joue si douce essuyant des larmes qui n'auraient jamais dû couler. Des larmes que je voulais faire disparaître, à tout jamais.

-C'est compréhensif, reprenais-je alors qu'Alice me regardait interrogative. Qu'il veuille venger Bella! On ne peut pas dire que le Fbi a été très….efficace sur cette affaire. Et puis, s'il devait t'arriver malheur, j'ignore de quoi je serais capable pour apaiser ma peine.

-Jazz, me disait-elle les larmes coulant un peu plus sur ses joues. Il ne m'arrivera rien tu le sais ça hein! Reprenait-elle en posant une de ses mains sur ma joue ancrant ses yeux humides dans les miens.

Malheureusement la vie n'était pas si simple, on ne pouvait pas prévoir les événements. S'attacher à quelqu'un, c'était prendre un risque de le perdre et en subir les conséquences.

-Je….ma puce, on ne connaît pas l'avenir mais...tu connais mon passé. J'ai jamais eu de vrai famille à moi, de père, de mère, des frères et soeurs, lui disais-je en baissant les yeux honteux de ne pas pouvoir être comme tout le monde...de ne pas avoir de racines. Même si je l'avais accepté...depuis que j'étais avec Alice, que je vivais auprès de sa famille, j'y pensais de plus en plus, m'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir moi aussi avoir mes parents pour me conseiller, m'aider, d'avoir des frères et soeurs, des cousins, cousines. Edward…, reprenais-je en relevant les yeux vers elle. Même si je le considère comme mon frère est ma seule famille, Tu es ma seule famille. J'ignore ce que sera notre avenir mais je ferais tout pour que tu restes auprès de moi, pour que tu sois heureuse….du moins jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Mon Alice me fit un léger sourire en approchant son visage du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle envoûtant sur ma peau.

-Je serais toi, je ne compterais pas la dessus! Tu fais partie de moi maintenant...pour toujours, je t'aime mon Jazzou.

Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres en entendant ses mots...pas que je doutais de son amour, mais l'entendre me dire qu'elle voulait de moi autant que je voulais d'elle me fit du bien.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Lili, lui dis-je avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Nos baisers même après des mois de relations étaient toujours aussi passionnants, aussi délicieux, ses lèvres m'appellaient toujours autant voulant ne faire qu'un avec cette femme. Mon Alice avait beau avoir un sacré caractère, parfois elle était même horripilante, mais mon dieu que j'aimais cette femme.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un bip sonore venant du portable de Kellan qui ne quittait jamais Anthony, qui lui passait quasiment tout son temps dans le salon, passant de bras à bras. Il était chouchouté au maximum ces derniers temps, la famille Cullen refusait qu'il manque de quoique ce soit, qu'il ressente le manque de ses parents. Ce petit avait déjà perdu sa mère et voilà qu'il risquait de perdre aussi son père.

Kellan fronçait les sourcils en sortant son portable de sa poche, puis je le vis porter son téléphone à l'oreille et appeler l'agent Pirse avant de rassembler toute la famille.

Nous lui posions tous la question sur ce qu'il se passait mais il se contentait de pianoter sur sa tablette ne voulant pas s'avancer avant que le chef du FBI soit présent.

L'agent Pirse n'était jamais bien loin, on le vit arriver en courant dans la maison, lui et Kellan discutait dans un coin avant de se retourner vers nous. Quoi qu'il se passait, ça semblait important.

L'agent Pirse se mit devant nous et prit une inspiration avant de parler.

-Monsieur Lutz a reçu un signal sur son téléphone, le même genre de signal qui nous a permis de retrouver Mademoiselle Swan la dernière fois.

Nous étions tous scotchés aux lèvres du chef du Fbi. Que voulait-il essayer de nous dire? Pourquoi nous disait-il ça de façon si grave? Etait-ce bon signe?

-Pourquoi….je croyais que la seule puce Gps que vous avez installé sur Bella était sa bague et ses vêtements mais que vous les aviez tous trouvés? Demandait Carlisle.

-Ca ne vient pas des affaires données à Mademoiselle Swan, la bague nous a été renvoyée et le reste, c'était notre système mais toutes ses affaires ont été retrouvées dans une ruelle. Là, le signal vient des affaires que l'agent Lutz a déjà utilisé auparavant, et ce n'est pas la bague vu qu'elle est en notre possession.

C'était quoi encore cette histoire? D'où venait ce signal alors, et pourquoi? Si ça venait des affaires de Kellan….qui aurait pu se les procurer?

-Il se peut que Edward m'ai pris quelques affaires, nous disait à son tour Kellan en revenant vers nous. Je viens de vérifier et il me manque quelques pistolets et d'autres gadgets. Il se pourrait que ce signal vienne de lui!

Oh mon dieu! Il...si c'était lui, il était bien vivant, Edward était vivant et donnait un signal à Kellan pour que le Fbi puisse le rejoindre! Je vis de l'espoir dans les yeux de toute la famille Cullen, ils pensaient comme moi.

Mais...Edward voulait tuer Aro! Pourquoi donner sa position dans ce cas? Pourquoi alerter le FBI? Etait-il en danger? Avait-il été capturé lui aussi par Aro Volturi?

-Ou ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un piège! Fit l'agent Pirse en se levant.

Ca me paraissait possible, si Aro avait capturé Edward….s'il l'avait tué. Il avait dit qu'il voulait anéantir tout les gens que Bella aimait...la famille Cullen y comprit, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle nous étions sous protection du FBI. C'était peut-être un moyen de les occuper pendant qu'ils organisaient une descente à la villa.

-Qu'allez vous faire? Demandait Carlisle réagissant toujours le premier alors que l'on était tous encore en pleine réflexion, même Emmett ne disait rien. Carlisle faisait toujours preuve d'un calme légendaire! On ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire! Quitte à foncer dans un piège, imaginer qu'il s'agisse bien d'Edward qui lance un signal de détresse ou pour signaler là où se trouve cette enflure. Il est hors de question que vous l'abandonniez de la sorte à cause de simples suppositions!

L'agent Pirse nous tournait le dos marchant devant nous sans vraiment nous voir en se frottant la nuque.

-Je vais envoyer une équipe….on ne peut pas ignorer cette piste vous avez raison Monsieur Cullen, c'est la seule que nous ayons depuis ces derniers jours. Je vais moi même la seconder! Kellan, je sais que vous ne faites pas parti du Fbi mais nous avons plusieurs taupes au seing du FBI, je vais mettre mes seuls agents fiables sur cette mission, une aide nous serait précieuse, lui disait-il en se tournant vers lui.

Kellan était près à lui répondre mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Anthony dormant profondément il ne dit rien se contentant de serrer les poings. Il réfléchissait un moment avant de se tourner vers nous.

-C'est impossible! Chuchotait-il. Carlisle, Esmée, vous savez à quel point j'adore votre fils, à quel point j'ai adoré ce petit bout de femme durant ses derniers mois. Si Edward me l'avait demandé, j'aurais foncé avec lui pour tuer cet Aro et je l'aurais fait sans remords après tout ce qu'il a fait. Je donnerais tout pour qu'Isa...que Bella soit en vie et mon dieu ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir aller avec le Fbi lui régler son compte. Mais j'ai fait une promesse à Bella avant qu'elle parte….si cette piste s'avère être un guet-apens...il faut que je reste ici pour veiller à la sécurité de votre famille….d'Anthony. Ni Bella ni Edward m'aurait pardonné si je laissais leur fils sans protections.

Il n'avait pas tord….même si je ne faisais pas partie de la famille, même si je n'étais pas vraiment l'oncle d'Anthony, je savais une chose….Aro ne devrait jamais savoir pour Anthony. Alors si c'était un piège qui de mieux pourrait le protéger que Kellan? Edward ne voudrait pas que l'on sacrifie la protection de son fils pour lui!

-J'aurais été plus rassuré que vous accompagnez le FBI pour me ramener notre fils, mais je comprends. Il faut que vous restez ici, Edward ne voudrait pour rien au monde que la sécurité de son fils soit assurée par un autre que son ami et vous êtes son ami.

Kellan opinait et ses yeux se posaient de nouveau sur le petit qui dormait à poings fermés. J'étais sûr que ça lui coûtait de rester ici, mais comme il l'avait dit, il avait fait une promesse à Bella.

Tout s'enchainait très vite suite à ça, l'agent Pirse nous apprit qu'il partait dans l'heure avec seulement ses agents les plus fiables. Carlisle et moi partions nous aussi avec lui, il avait été difficile de le convaincre.

Carlisle lui avait soutenu qu'ils auraient sûrement besoin d'une aide médicale et qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste ici s'angoissant en attendant des nouvelles. Voir mon beau-père aussi déterminé faisait presque peur, il était impressionnant.

Emmett avait voulu lui aussi l'accompagner, mais on avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que même s'il tenait à venir pour Edward...sa priorité devait être sa femme. Rosalie n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps, et bientôt elle allait accoucher, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il parte, elle avait besoin de lui.

Il avait fini par céder aimant sa femme plus que tout au monde et c'est moi qui m'étais proposé à sa place. Alice avait voulu s'interposer mais je lui avais promis de faire attention et que j'allais lui ramener son frère.

Nous étions restés collés jusqu'à ce que l'agent Pirse nous appelle pour partir, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Le signal était toujours actif mais pour combien de temps encore? Il était hors de question que l'on retarde encore notre départ, Edward était peut-être en danger!


	73. Chapitre 73 mirage ou pas?

Bonjour à tous attention dans ce nouveau chapitre ça commence à bouger !

Merci à Grazie et Tonie pour leurs reviews qui mon fait très plaisir alors mille merci. Je vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à très vite !

Chapitre 73

Point de vue d'Edward

Elle était là en face de moi et j'avais du mal à le croire, c'était impossible, impossible, ce mot se répétait inlassablement dans ma tête. J'étais toujours sur mes genoux, mes jambes refusant de me porter.

J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit réel, mais elle était morte, ma Bella était morte. Je revoyais encore et encore sous mes yeux l'image sur cet écran, l'image du corps de ma Bella tomber suivant le boom de l'arme à feu qui avait été pressé contre sa tempe.

Des bruits venaient à mes oreilles, des bruits de chaînes je crois. Regardant à nouveau le mirage me faisant face, je vis qu'elle essayait de s'approcher mais elle était attachée par des chaînes autour de ses poignets accrochées au mur.

Doucement, je m'approchais d'elle sans me mettre debout. Je devais savoir, il m'était impossible de ne pas la toucher. Quand la peau de ma main effleura sa joue je frissonnais. Non c'était impossible, elle n'était pas réelle, elle ne pouvait pas être réelle!

-Edward, gémissait-elle en voulant se rapprocher encore plus de moi mais ses chaînes la retenant.

-Non non, c'est pas réel, Edward reprends toi Bella est morte, elle est morte, me répétais-je encore et encore appuyant fortement mes mains sur ma tête pour faire disparaître le fantôme de ma Bella devant moi.

C'était trop dur, la voir ici devant moi...sentir sa peau sous la mienne, non c'était trop dur...

-Non Edward, c'est bien moi, mon amour Aro a tout manigancé. Il a pris un malin plaisir à me torturer pour que je pense que c'était mon heure afin que je te fasse mes adieux, tout ça pour que tu viennes à lui afin de te tuer devant moi. Mon amour regardes moi….Edward je t'en pris…, pleurait-elle.

Relevant les yeux vers elle, je la vis...son visage baigné de larmes. Ses yeux...ses lèvres, sa peau délicate….

Oh mon dieu….j'ignorais si c'était vraiment elle, je voulais tellement y croire alors je me laissais aller au mirage qui se trouvait devant moi...Bella, c'était bien ma Bella. Je ne perdis pas une seule seconde pour la prendre dans mes bras la serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces. Elle était vivante...du moins c'est ce que ma conscience me criait, ma Bella était vivante, m'enivrant de son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué je prenais un bol d'air frais que j'avais cru ne plus jamais ressentir. Je vivais à nouveau...ma femme, ma femme était vivante.

-Ma Bella, lui dis-je en me décollant légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle était dans un sale état, cette ordure avait dû lui donner un nombre incalculable de coup, elle avait même plusieurs entailles sur le visage, le cou, les bras.

J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son visage arrivant à ses lèvres je frémis. Bella s'agrippait si fort...à nous en faire mal, des larmes coulait autant sur ses joues que sur les miennes.

Elle était bien là vivante, ma Bella avait tenu bon, la tenir dans mes bras était juste incroyable. Mais elle n'était pas en sécurité, je devais la mettre en sécurité...nous mettre en sécurité. Si tout ça était bien réel je ne voulais prendre aucuns risques...je ne supporterais pas de la perdre...pas une seconde fois, ça me tuerais.

-Il faut que je te sorte de là, lui dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

Je cherchais un moyen de défaire ses menottes mais ne vis rien, puis je pensais au laser que j'avais piqué à Kellan, c'était une sorte de gadget projetant un laser, avec de la chance ça casserait la serrure.

-Ne bouges pas, lui dis-je en plaçant les menottes au sol en visant le cadenas qui maintenait fermé les menottes. Bella fis ce que je lui disais et s'immobilisa.

Pourvu que je vise bien, pensais-je en enclenchant le laser. Lorsque j'entendais un click relâchant enfin Bella elle se précipitait sur moi entourant ses mains autour de mon cou.

Mon dieu ce que cette femme m'avait manqué, j'aurais aimé profiter de cet instant encore quelques minutes, mais nous n'avions pas le temps. L'homme que j'avais endormi en voulant passer cette porte allait bientôt être repéré vu que je n'avais pas pu le cacher comme je l'aurais voulu, si j'avais su que Bella était encore vivante derrière ses murs.

Bella me serrait comme si elle non plus ne réalisait pas que nous étions de nouveau réunis. Jamais dans mes propres rêves j'avais pu imaginer un tel scénario, qu'elle soit encore vivante, la serrant de nouveau dans mes bras.

Ses sanglots me déchiraient le coeur, j'aurais aimé prendre le temps pour la consoler, lui dire que plus jamais nous serons séparés, que je ne la laisserais plus jamais partir loin de moi. Mais la vérité était que le danger n'était toujours pas écarté, et tant qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité je ne pourrais pas relâcher ma garde.

Je n'étais peut-être qu'un minable petit musicien, mais je ferais tout pour que cette femme reste en vie...sans elle la vie ne valait pas le coup d'être vécu, elle était mon univers.

Je m'écartais légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder...regarder mon beau mirage qui n'en était plus un, oui je commençais à réaliser qu'elle était bien vivante et que ce n'était pas un rêve. En voyant ses larmes couler encore sur ses joues, je les pris en coupe séchant l'eau salée de mes pouces.

-Calme toi ma Bella, je suis là maintenant tout va bien se passer, lui dis-je essayant d'être persuasif.

Il n'était pas question de mourir ici maintenant, mon plan avait changé radicalement, pas question d'affronter Volturi...du moins pas avec Bella à côté de moi. Non je devais la sortir d'ici, mon fils n'avait pas perdu sa mère et il était hors de question que cela arrive….du moins pas avant que notre fils soit lui-même un adulte d'un âge assez avancé...genre dans une cinquantaine année voire plus.

-Qu'est-ce...Comment es-tu arrivé ici? Me demandait Bella essayant de se calmer.

-Comme si je pouvais vivre dans un monde où tu n'existerait pas, lui dis-je un sourire triste dans ma voix.

-Mais...et An….

-Avec mes parents, la coupais-je sachant pertinemment qu'elle voulait parler de notre fils. On va sortir de là ma Bella, je te le promets!

Elle opinait et je la serrais une nouvelle fois contre moi avant de lui prendre la main et de nous diriger vers la sortie.

-Edward, me disait-elle en s'arrêtant me poussant à faire de même. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours, reprenait-elle laissant quelques larmes s'échapper.

-Je sais ma Princesse, lui dis-je en posant ma main libre sur sa joue. Je t'aime aussi...plus que ma propre vie, alors hors de question que je sorte d'ici sans toi! Ces derniers jours ont été les pires que j'ai vécu de toute ma vie, j'ai même encore du mal à réaliser que tu es bien vivante et que tu sois là devant moi. Alors pas de gestes héroïques, ou de sacrifices, on ne se quitte plus c'est compris? Elle opinait et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour sceller notre accord.

Il était temps pour moi d'avertir le Fbi où je me trouvais...du moins d'avertir Kellan en enclenchant le petit gadget qui pourrait le mener jusqu'ici. Peut-être que j'arriverais pas à nous sortir de là vivant tous les deux, mais je devais au moins essayer.

C'était elle et moi maintenant et personne ne nous séparerait...plus jamais je m'en faisais la promesse.

Point de vue de James

Putain, cette salope allait me le payer ! Encore un autre déménagement vers un autre entrepôt, tout ça parce qu'on devait se faire discret. En plus de se la trimballer partout, Aro nous faisait crécher dans les endroits les plus miteux qu'il existe dans le coin.

Il ne pouvait pas la tuer une bonne fois pour toute que l'on en finisse! Ok il voulait lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu le mettre en tole, et bordel elle méritait amplement ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Mais merde quoi, j'en avais marre moi de devoir la trimballer partout à chaque fois, et surtout j'en avais marre de dormir dans cet endroit miteux.

Si seulement ce mioche n'était pas mort ça nous aurait empêché tout ces déménagements. On serait parti en s'assurant que cette trainée ne dise plus un seul mot lui tranchant la carotide et ensuite on aurait quitté le pays avec le gosse.

Quoique avoir un mioche dans les parages ne m'aurait pas enchanté non plus, ça chiale tout le temps ces trucs là. Mais au moins je pourrais dormir dans un vrai lit, pourrais baiser ma petite femme tranquille dans notre chambre au lieu de le faire sur un baril à la vue de tous.

Heureusement les gars savaient que s'ils mâtaient rien qu'une seule fois ma femme ils se faisaient butter, c'était déjà arrivé d'ailleurs, juste une fois. J'étais assez content de l'effet que ça avait eu sur les autres gars.

Une fois, on avait niqué sur un baril de drogue, un fantasme de Vic...enfin bref cette fois là elle s'était mise à califourchon sur moi me chevauchant comme personne. J'adorais cette meuf, rien ne l'arrêtait, même pas le fait d'être surpris par le grand boss.

Nous étions sur le point de jouir quand j'ai aperçu un des gardes du grand patron qui matait dans un coin. J'avais pas attendu de finir que j'avais levé Vic pour aller buter ce salop, personne n'avait le droit de mater ma Vic. J'avais pris un couteau attaché à mon pantalon qui était au sol m'étais dirigé vers le garde et l'avais poignardé dans les testicules, puis j'étais reparti baiser ma copine tout en regardant ce mec se vider de son sang.

Le boss m'avait pousser la gueulante disant qu'il avait besoin de tout ses hommes, mais avait fini par abandonner en voyant que je n'étais en rien désolé d'avoir buté de salopard.

Allant retrouver ma Vic je passais près de l'entrée EST, bizarre d'habitude il y avait un garde posté de chaque côté, hors là, personne. Bon...le chef avait peut-être décidé de lever les voiles un peu plus tôt que prévu.

En arrivant près de l'entrepôt en sous-sol où était gardé la pute, je m'arrêtais net en voyant que Sox n'était pas à son poste comme à son habitude. Allant voir un peu plus prêt trouvant ça étrange, je me figeais en voyant son corps inerte dans un coin. Regardant d'un peu plus près je vis trois fléchettes plantée sur sa peau.

Merde j'avais déjà vu ce type de fléchettes, c'était le FBI. J'allais vérifier au sous-sol si la fille était toujours là et bingo cette salope s'était échappée. Merde, merde, merde, le boss allait nous tuer! Je courais jusqu'au bureau d'Aro...enfin de son bureau provisoire du moins.

-James, je t'ai déjà dit de frapper, me disait-il me voyant arriver en claquant la porte.

-Ouais sauf que là on a un problème. J'ai trouvé Sox assommé avec plusieurs fléchettes dans le corps, lui dis-je en montrant une des fléchettes que j'avais trouvé. Et la fille, reprenais-je difficilement...elle a disparue.

Moi qui pensait que Aro allait s'énerver nous traitant de bon à rien, celui-ci me sourit….ouais il souriait comme si c'était une putain de bonne nouvelle.

-Très bien ça, on va enfin pouvoir commencer à s'amuser ici! Disait Aro un sourire sadique sur le visage. James fait sécuriser les lieux prends autant d'hommes qu'il en faut. Nous avons un visiteur et celui-ci a apparemment trouvé mon petit trésor plus tôt que prévu, chose que je vais lui reprendre à coup sûr.

J'opinais sans discuter et fonçais à l'aide de plusieurs gars fouillant partout pour trouver l'intrus. Apparemment Aro savait qu'il viendrait, ce mec avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde et personne ne pouvait lui échapper.

Rien que voir ce qu'il avait fait à Félix prouvait qu'il ne rigolait pas, ses hommes n'avaient pas intérêt à le trahir au risque de connaître les pires tourments qui puissent exister.


	74. Chapitre 74 Espoir de liberté

Bonjour, un grand merci pour mes trois reviews, Grazie, Canada02 et Anneso280990, vos reviews mon fait très plaisir, et c'est en recevant des messages comme ça qui me donne envie de continuer.

Un nouveau chapitre vous attend 9 pages, c'est aussi le dernier chapitre...où il y aura de l'action, hey oui comme je l'ai dis on arrive à la fin snif. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi il va me falloir un grand paquet de mouchoir !

Bref, merci à mon Anne-so pour sa correction je t'adore ma belle, c'est un réel plaisir de travaillé avec toi.

Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas section reviews, bisous.

Chapitre 74

Point de vue de Bella

La peur me tordait le ventre, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre Edward ne me lâchait pas une seule seconde depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé.

J'avais cru que mes derniers instants étaient arrivés ces derniers jours. Aro avait tout fait pour que je le croie, pour que je fasse mes adieux à l'homme que j'aimais, à ma famille. Et comme une conne j'avais fait ce qu'il s'était imaginé, j'avais fait exactement ce qu'il voulait que je fasse sans me rendre compte que j'allais entraîner Edward dans la mort avec moi.

Quand Aro m'avait parlé de ses petits projets à mon réveil...au plus profond de moi j'avais espéré qu' Edward ne fasse rien de stupide, qu'il n'ait aucuns moyens pour trouver Aro. Qu'il reste auprès de notre fils!

J'allais mourir à un moment donné je le savais...c'était inéluctable , c'était fini pour moi. Mais lui...Edward avait eu une chance de s'en sortir s'il obéissait au Fbi. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu venger ma mort, c'était compréhensible. Personne d'autre que moi pouvait aussi bien comprendre son envie de tuer Aro, j'avais tout perdu dans cette histoire, Aro m'avait tout enlevé.

Mais perdre Edward m'aurait sans doute tuée, jamais je n'aurai pu supporter sa perte. Quand j'avais vu dans ses yeux toute la douleur de me voir devant lui...j'avais compris tout de suite. Il avait cru Aro...il me croyait morte, et le voir comme ça me déchirait le coeur, il semblait détruit. Puis il m'avait serré dans ses bras et au fur et à mesure il avait réalisé que j'étais bien vivante.

Savoir qu'il avait fait tout ça pour moi….partir de la villa...quitter sa famille, notre fils sans que personne ne puisse le repérer...tout ça pour me venger moi! Je savais qu'Edward m'aimait, mais découvrir la puissance de son amour me donnait le courage que j'avais perdu ses derniers jours, s'il avait était capable de faire tout ça, j'étais peut-être capable moi aussi de me battre encore un peu afin qu'on puisse en finir avec tout ça...que l'on rentre enfin chez nous.

Ses derniers jours j'avais perdu toute force de me battre me laissant mourir à petit feu, de faim, de soif. Aro avait fait soigner mes plaies par Victoria afin que je reste encore en vie pour que Aro puisse encore plus me faire du mal, et comme il aimait me le répéter assister au massacre des gens que j'aimais. Sauf que j'en pouvais plus, je n'avais plus aucune force, mon corps était comme vidé.

Puis il était arrivé et j'avais cru avoir une attaque en le voyant toujours aussi beau malgré ses cernes creusées juste au dessous de ses yeux, son regard vide...vide et mort. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive mon visage qui lui ne devait pas être beau à voir avec tout ce que m'avait fait endurer Aro. J'aurais pu croire être morte suite à mes blessures, mais j'avais bien trop mal pour être morte...la mort devait alléger ma douleurs, hors ça n'avait pas était le cas.

Ses doigts serraient les miens alors que nous faisions face à Aro Volturi dans une pièce où James nous avait poussé violemment. En nous trouvant il avait bien essayé de nous séparer mais Edward ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il me l'avait promis, plus personne ne nous séparerait. Moi c'était à peine si je pouvais tenir debout!

-NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS! Hurlait Edward à l'encontre des hommes de Volturi alors que Aro leur avait demandé de nous séparer une nouvelle fois.

Jamais je n'avais connu une telle rage dans la voix de mon Edward, il s'était placé devant moi pour me protéger formant une barrière entre les hommes de main de Volturi et moi. Même avec une arme pointée sur lui, il ne cédait pas.

J'avais horriblement peur pour lui ! On n'était déjà très mal loti du fait de s'être fait prendre par James alors qu'on essayait de s'échapper. Moi qui avait repris espoir de sortir d'ici vivante...cette petite flamme d'espérance s'était aussitôt éteinte quand James et ses hommes nous avaient encerclés.

-Tu t'écartes ou je te bute, disait James s'avançant encore plus près de nous.

Même à cet instant il ne bronchait pas, je sentais qu'il était déterminé à me protéger quoi qu'il arrive serrant un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Edward ne devait pas mourir, surtout pas pour moi ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire d'arrêter, de s'éloigner de moi...mais il m'était impossible d'émettre le moindre sons, j'avais tellement peur de le perdre. Et cette peur me paralysait !

-C'est bon James, laisse-les ! Finissait par dire Aro voyant qu'Edward ne céderait pas. Mon cher Edward, reprenait-il en s'avançant vers nous croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je sentais Edward se tendre encore plus alors qu'Aro s'approchait de nous .J'espère ne pas t'avoir offusqué de cette….mascarade sur la mort de notre chère Isabella. Mais c'était malheureusement la seule façon pour que tu viennes à moi, vu qu'il m'était impossible de t'approcher. J'aurais très bien pu faire exploser ta maison mais bon...ça aurait été moins amusant. En tout cas, je te tire mon chapeau mon garçon, filer entre les mains du Fbi ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde!

-J'avais une très bonne raison, ça motive! Disait Edward entre ses dents.

-Oui….l'amour, tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, tu souffres, elle souffre, l'amour rend tellement idiot, tellement prévisible ! Riait-il méchamment. Et puis franchement, j'ai appris récemment que tu étais assez connu comme personne. Tu es musicien dans un groupe c'est bien ça? Demandait Aro en prenant appui sur son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Rugissait Edward.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, rien que répondre à Aro de cette façon alimentait le monstre en lui, je l'avais appris de bien des façons. Caressant doucement la paume de sa main, je le sentis se détendre mais juste un peu.

-Oh moi rien! Mais une question me turlupine, sachant que tu ne manques pas d'argent et surement pas de...compagnie féminine, disait-il en souriant malicieusement. Dis moi mon cher Edward pourquoi s'enticher d'une demoiselle à problème? C'est vrai elle a causé tout de même la mort de ses parents et de son petit frère ! Toi aussi, tu as une famille alors pourquoi rester avec elle, si elle risque de vous faire tous tuer?

Le corps entier d'Edward se raidit...enfin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà face aux paroles d'Aro. Il avait autant envie que moi de lui faire ravaler son caquet. Combien de fois, il m'avait répété que j'étais la seule fautive de la mort de mes parents, de mon petit frère? Il voulait que je me sente coupable, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà et le pire c'est que ça marchait. Mais je devais être forte, nous ne devions pas entrer dans son jeu...c'était hors de question.

Mais moi aussi je m'étais posée la question, durant toute cette année où on s'était fréquenté. Edward avait toujours voulu faire parti de ma vie, me connaître d'avantage encore et encore même quand je lui avais confié le secret de la raison qui m'avait poussé à fuire les Etats-unis. Jamais il n'avait montré le moindre doute...pas une fois il m'avait fait douter de ses intentions à mon égard, même si j'avais mise ses proches en danger en restant.

Si j'avais cédé à ses avances depuis le tout début...nous aurions peut-être pu passer plus de temps ensemble. Nous venons à peine d'être ensemble que c'était déjà fini, on allait mourir ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Le seule point positif c'était que j'avais pu revoir son visage une dernière fois, sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau, sur ma bouche. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne vive pas ce cauchemar, qu'il puisse être auprès de notre fils.

-Pourquoi poser toutes ses questions Aro? Demandait James commençant à en avoir marre en jouant avec son pistolet dans les mains. Maintenant que vous avez son mec on le descend et puis basta, de toute façon vous allez les tuers quelques soient leurs réponses.

Aro lançait à son homme de main un regard tellement noir que j'en frissonnais, cet homme pouvait tuer son meilleur homme juste parce qu'il lui avait répondu. James jouait à quoi là?

\- Sors vérifier que tout soit prêt, et assures toi que le travail a été bien fait! Une fois que j'en aurais fini ici on partira.

James opinait et sortait de la pièce non sans nous avoir lancé un regard diabolique avant de partir. Cette homme me foutait la frousse, rien que dans son regard on pouvait deviner quel monstre il était et à quel point il aimait faire souffrir les gens. Tuer devait être une seconde nature chez lui.

-Vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas tué James pour avoir parler sans autorisation? Tout simplement parce que cet homme...est comme mon propre fils, si votre fils avait survécu c'est tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'il serait devenu. J'en frissonnais...Anthony, non jamais il ne le toucherait, jamais il ne toucherait à mon petit garçon ! Après avoir tué son père et….que mes hommes se sont occupés de sa mère ainsi que de sa grande soeur, reprenait-il. J'ai recueilli ce garçon de 5 ans dans mon foyer, je l'ai nourri, logé et en ai fait un homme. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a tiré dans le corps de ton petit frère Isabella, il est extrêmement doué quand il a une arme à la main. Au début, je voulais simplement te tuer toi, mais quand j'ai su que tu avais un petit frère je me suis dit que ça serait parfait comme caution, tu sais histoire que tu perdes la personne la plus importante à tes yeux, comme tout ce que tu m'as pris. Alors j'ai demandé à James de tuer ton petit frère et de te ramener en quelque sorte vivante...du moins assez pour que je m'amuse un peu avec toi. Mais c'était sans compter ta fuite….

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez bordel? Demandait Edward n'en pouvant plus.

Durant son monologue Edward m'avait pris contre lui tout en me protégeant. S'il ne me tenait pas aussi fermement, je me serais effondrée sur le sol. C'était au dessus de mes forces...avoir Edward contre moi m'aidait à tenir le coup, sans lui….c'était mon point d'ancrage tout simplement.

-Moi? C'est assez simple, je veux réparation, disait Aro comme si c'était évident. Isabella a détruit tout ce que j'avais entrepris de construire. Sa mort ce n'est pas assez, je veux qu'elle souffre, je veux qu'elle me supplie de l'achever. Je tuerais tous les êtres à qui elle tiens, je commencerais par toi Edward la personne qu'elle a voulu protéger le plus au monde quitte à endurer mille tortures. Ensuite je tuerais toute cette petite famille chez qui elle s'est réinventée une vie ,pensant que jamais je ne la retrouverait pas, et tout ça devant ses yeux. Et là quand j'aurais fini à ce moment là je la tuerais!

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! Criait Edward alors que je m'accrochais à lui désespéré n'a fait que son devoir, Vous avez tué Jacob Black, Vous avez tué ses parents, son petit frère, un petit garçon de 3 ans. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour vous venger d'avoir perdu votre réseau de truand...de meurtrier? Vous n'avez rien perdu…c'est quoi de l'argent par rapport à une vie humaine? Bella elle a perdu tellement plus, vous lui avez tout pris! Et je ne vous laisserais plus lui faire le moindre mal!

Aro se mit à éclater de rire devant nous se tenant les côtes.

-Ah oui...et comment tu vas faire au juste? Ce sont mes hommes qui sont armés, tu n'es rien qu'une petite merde sur mon chemin et….

D'un coup, nous entendons des coups de feu se tirer dehors, on se serait cru en guerre. Aro donnait l'ordre à un des deux gardes d'aller voir ce qui se passait, alors que l'autre restait ici pour assurer sa protection.

Alors que Aro fit face à son dernier garde présent Edward me lâchait brusquement pour se jeter littéralement sur lui le faisant tomber sur son garde. Tout se passait très vite, Edward pris la tête d'Aro et la fracassait contre le mur, l'assommant par la même occasion.

Mais que faisait-il? Il allait finir par se faire tuer ! Quant au garde, il prit Edward par derrière pour l'étrangler. Non...non pas Edward, je devais faire quelque chose. Je vis un vase sur le bureau, je le prenais et tapais aussi fort que possible sur la tête du garde malgré mes faibles forces, brisant le vase par la même occasion. Il s'écroulait emportant Edward avec lui, je me précipitais vers mon homme, pitié qu'il aille bien, faite qu'il se relève.

-Edward respire, lui dis-je en le prenant contre moi alors qu'il toussait se tenant la gorge. Tu vas bien? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il commençait à reprendre son souffle.

-Oui...il faut...faut que l'on sorte...me disait-il en essayant de se relever.

-Mais...Edward les coups de feu? Lui dis-je ayant peur pour sa vie.

-Ca doit être le Fbi, j'avais une puce gps...je l'ai piqué à Kellan. Restes derrière moi d'accord? Reprenait-il en prenant l'arme du garde. Ne me lâches surtout pas Bella !

Il était si déterminé, je voyais un tout autre Edward devant moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'il avait en lui cette force, ce self contrôle, ce courage. Il me surprenait toujours autant me faisant l'aimer davantage.

-Plus jamais, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il me mit en arrière et préparait son arme à feu prêt à l'utiliser en cas de besoin. Voir l'homme que j'aime une arme à la main ne me rassurait pas du tout, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit responsable d'une mort même si c'était dans le but de nous sortir de là. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit eux soit nous. Et pour rien au monde, ça ne devait arriver.

Edward m'entraînait dehors et en effet ça tirait de partout et dans tous les sens, c'était quasiment impossible de se mettre à l'abri. Il nous cachait derrière de grandes caisses pouvant nous protéger des nombreux tirs.

Nous avançions avec difficultés de caisse en caisse vers ce qui me semblait la sortie. Alors que nous étions coincés dans un chemin sans issues, Edward voulu nous faire faire demi-tour mais un homme armé nous fit face et ma seule pensée était pour Edward.

Mais alors que l'homme pointait son arme dans notre direction un sourire sur le visage, je vis Edward pointer son arme dans sa direction et le coup partit. L'homme tomba raide sur le sol, j'avais l'impression que tout s'était passé au ralenti. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé et sa main dans la mienne tremblait.

Me mettant devant lui pour le regarder, je vis dans son regard qu'il était terrifié regardant l'homme baignant dans son sang.

-Edward, l'appelais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue. Edward mon amour, tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était lui ou nous. Tu nous as sauvé chéri ! Il faut que l'on rejoigne le Fbi…

-Allons-y, me disait-il d'une voix sans émotions.

Il m'entraina de nouveau derrière lui et nous vîmes enfin le Fbi avancer en troupes, ils étaient bien plus nombreux que les hommes de Volturi. Quand un tir derrière moi se fît entendre, je vis l'agent Pirse en me retournant. Il avait abattu un autre homme de Volturi qui s'apprêtait à nous tirer dessus.

-Mademoiselle Swan? Disait-il surprit en écarquillant les yeux. Venez, faut vous mettre à l'abri reprenait-il en se reprenant assez vite. Ravi de vous revoir Monsieur Cullen, disait-il à Edward en nous entraînant à sa suite.

Il nous conduisait hors de l'entrepôt ,non sans avoir tué d'autres hommes de Volturi , dans l'entrée là où plusieures voitures du Fbi étaient garées. Là aussi tout se passait vite Edward dû parler avec l'agent Pirse lui expliquant tout ce qui s'était passé. Moi j'étais en état de choc, voyant à peine ce qui m'entourait assise à l'arrière d'une voiture du Fbi la porte ouverte dans l'incapacité de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

J'étais...j'étais vivante….j'allais m'en sortir, j'allais revoir mon petit garçon. Ca me paraissait irréel, tout ça ne pouvait que sortir de mon imagination, Edward ne pouvait pas être là avec moi, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir sauvé.

-Bella...princesse, m'appelait sa douce voix de velours me sortant de mes pensées. Il était là, mon homme était là agenouillé devant moi une main sur ma joue la caressant comme si j'étais la chose la plus délicate qu'il existait.

-Est-ce que je suis morte? Demandais-je, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues ne voulant pas croire à ce rêve éveillé, que tout ce cauchemar était enfin fini.

-Quoi? C'est à ça que resemblerait le paradis ma princesse? Me demandait Edward en de petit nuage sur lesquels tu danserais voluptueusement, pas d'oiseaux chantant une douce mélodie? Un sourire naissait sur mon visage face à ses paroles, Edward pouvait avoir une sacré imagination quand il le voulait. Non Bella, je sais que ça peut paraître déroutant après tout ce que l'on a vécu mais on est là...bien vivant, c'est réel, me disait-il en me serrant les mains comme pour prouver que je ne m'imaginais rien.

Réel...j'avais du mal à le croire, qu'importe si je dormais ou pas, qu'importe si j'étais morte il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Il embrassait mes mains les gardant dans les siennes, sentir ses doigts sur ma peau me faisait un bien fou, j'avais besoin d'y croire.

Edward posait sa tête sur nos mains entrelacées et éclatait en sanglot. Pourquoi...qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Avait-il mal quelque part? Que lui arrivait-il?

-Edward…,lui dis-je voulant comprendre en le prenant contre moi passant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Le voir ainsi me faisait tellement de mal, jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer ainsi !

-J'ai eu tellement mal Bella…..savoir...que tu étais morte….plus jamais….plus jamais je ne veux ressentir cette douleur, disait-il entre deux sanglots.

Je me levais l'entrainant avec moi en me collant à lui. Jamais je ne pourrais imaginer ce par quoi il était passé, ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, aucun mot ne lui ferait oublier, mais j'avais besoin de lui dire comme lui avait besoin de l'entendre.

-Mon amour…, lui dis-je prenant ses joues en coupe comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec moi. Jamais plus je ne te quitterais. Tu ne me perdras pas, c'est fini, je te promets de toujours rester à tes côtés. En partant pour le bien de tous j'ai...jamais je n'aurais dû prendre cette décision seule, j'ai voulu bien faire mais...c'était une erreur. J'ai bien failli nous tuer tous les deux en n'en faisant qu'à ma tête. Plus jamais, je ne partirais….il m'est impossible de faire une chose pareille, pas après tout ce qui vient de se passer.

-Tu me le promets? Me demandait-il avec espoir les larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Si toi tu me promets de ne jamais me quitter quoi qu'il arrive alors oui je te le promets !

-Pour toujours et à jamais, me disait-il en embrassant la paume de ma main.

Il se rapprochait lentement de moi pour poser enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon dieu j'avais oublié comme c'était bon de l'avoir si près de moi, de sentir ses lèvres embrasser les miennes, sa langue s'immiscer dans ma bouche. Plus rien ne comptait dans ses moments là...je n'avais dieu que pour lui...lui et ses lèvres, lui et son corps. Mon dieu j'avais cru ne plus pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres...

Après un long ballet sensuel faisant revivre en moi un sentiment que je n'aurais cru ne plus jamais ressentir il serrait encore plus ses bras autour de mon corps. Posant ma tête au creux de son cou je respirais son odeur, ça me fit énormément de bien, être dans ses bras me faisait me sentir en sécurité, Edward avait toujours ce don de nous enfermer dans notre petite bulle nous protégeant de tout.

C'est en entendant un faible non de la bouche de mon homme et en sentant son corps se tendre contre le mien que je rouvrais les yeux. Il nous fit rapidement pivoter, quand soudain j'entendis un coup de feu retentir et le corps de mon homme s'arquer d'un coup. Et là, c'est comme si je voyais la scène au ralenti sans que je ne puisse rien faire Edward m'échappait tombant sur le sol.

-EDWARD! Criais-je en réalisant qu'il avait été frappé par une balle. Me jetant à ses côtés je le voyais partir ses yeux complétement perdu. Relevant les yeux je vis James un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres portant la veste du Fbi, voyant l'arme qu'Edward avait glissé dans sa ceinture je la pris sans hésiter une seule seconde et la pointait en direction de James. Les coups partirent tout seul, une fois deux fois trois fois, quatre fois, jusqu'à ce que James s'écroule au sol mort.

-Bella, gémissait Edward.

Regardant partout sur son corps je ne vis aucune blessure, je le retournais un peu sur le côté voyant qu'une balle s'était logé dans son dos. Non,non,non je ne pouvais pas le perdre, mon dieu non. Pas ça...pas comme ça….pas mon Edward !

-Edward tient bon mon amour, les secours vont arriver, lui dis-je en comprimant la plaie. AU SECOURS QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE PITIÉ! Hurlais-je en regardant tout autour de moi.

Mais aucun agent n'était ici, ils étaient tous en train de fouiller l'entrepôt à la recherche d'Aro.

-Bella….je t'aime disait-Edward laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Quoi ? Non, non, non, non, c'était hors de question qu'il me laisse ! Pas maintenant...pas après avoir traversé tout ça..pitié non !

-Non Edward, je refuse que tu fasses ça, ne me quitte pas, ne me laisse pas tomber, je te l'interdis tu entends! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Pleurais-je à chaudes larmes agrippant sa main de toute mes forces alors que l'autre main continuer de faire pression sur sa blessure qui saignait encore plu.

-Je ne pouvais pas...te perdre une seconde fois! Bella...tu as toujours...été mon soleil...mon éternel soleil….qui éclaire ma vie. Tu...es la femme...de ma vie Bella...n'en doutes ja...jamais, depuis le...tout premier jour….tu es ma raison...d'exister.

C'était tellement beau que mes larmes redoublèrent...il ne pouvait pas me dire ça alors qu'il risquait de...il ne pouvait pas me faire ses adieux, je lui interdisait qu'il me fasse ses adieux.

-Edward non, tiens bon je t'en supplie...tu m'as promis! Vie...pour moi, pour Anthony, me laisse pas, le suppliais-je laissant mes larmes couler sur mes joues me fichant éperdument de celle-ci.

Edward grimaçait sous la douleur. Mon dieu, mais que faisait le Fbi? Que faisait les secours?

-Bella?Je tournais la tête vers la voix qui m'avait appelé et vu Carlisle en état de choc.

-Carlisle vite, c'est Edward, tu dois l'aider, lui dis-je en me décalant sans rompre le contact avec Edward le laissant voir son fils.

-Non, l'entendis-je en voyant Edward sur le sol.

Il ne perdit pas une minute se précipitant sur mon amour, je sentis des mains autour de moi me tirant en arrière m'éloignant de l'homme que j'aimais. Je hurlais son nom...ils ne pouvaient pas, ils n'avaient pas le droit de me séparer de mon Edward. Je me débattais comme je pouvais des bras des hommes du Fbi avant de sentir une brûlure sur mon bras et de sombrer.


	75. Chapitre 75 une nouvelle surprenante

Oui oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Je tien à remercier toutes les personnes qui mon laissé un review. Savoir que mon histoire vous plaît à ce point, que vous ne vous lassez pas me rend très heureuse. Comme quoi il ne faut pas grand chose.

Merci à sarahglc qui ma laisser un review sans être inscrite sur le site, ton message ma fait énormément plaisir alors un grand merci à toi.

Le prochain chapitre n'est toujours pas écris donc pas sur que vous l'aurez avant dimanche 18. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en vous disant à très vite dans les reviews bisous à tous. Ce chapitre fait 8 pages, de grand chapitres en se moment !

N'oublier pas ma page « les écrits de Nini36 » sur Facebook où vous pouvez me retrouver en attendant mes publications, bon week-end à tous !

Chapitre 75

Point de vue d'Alice

Incroyable c'était un miracle, oui il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Papa avait appelé, nous demandant de le rejoindre au CHU de Poitiers au plus vite, mais ne nous avait pas précisé la raison.

Jamais nous n'aurions pensé que ça irait aussi vite, bien sûr depuis que Papa et Jasper étaient partis avec le Fbi les heures me semblait passer avec une lenteur exagérée, mais seulement quelques heures avait passé depuis leurs départ avant d'entendre le téléphone sonner.

Papa n'avait pas été bavard, juste qu'il fallait que l'on vienne le rejoindre, avec Anthony bien sûr. Le Fbi avait été tenu informé vue qu'ils nous avaient accompagné nous faisant monter dans leur jet. Vue que nous ne savions pas pour combien de temps nous devrions rester sur place on avait pris le nécessaire pour une semaine au moins. Le plus compliqué, c'était pour Anthony, heureusement qu'il était encore petit, ça évitait de prendre trop d'affaire. La poussette suffisait simplement pour sa sieste vue qu'elle faisait landau.

Nous étions tous sous pression en montant dans le jet, Papa ne nous avait rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé là bas. Edward allait-il bien? Avait-il tué Aro? Était-il blessé? Et mon Jasper allait-il bien lui aussi? Les agents, qui nous accompagnaient, n'en savaient pas plus que nous, juste que l'agent Pirse les avaient autorisé à nous emmener sur Poitiers rejoindre Papa et mon homme.

Nous avons longuement discuté avec Rosalie, elle voulait à tout prix venir avec nous, mais son état n'était pas rassurant. Le médecin lui avait conseillé le repos dû à ses contractions mais depuis...depuis la mort de Bella elle était tellement mal. Elle s'était débattue avec Emmett disant qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour son amie et qu'elle refusait de ne pas l'être pour Edward. C'était important pour Rose comme pour moi d'être à ses côtés, nous avons tous perdus une amie, une fille, une soeur, une personne chère à notre coeur dans cette histoire.

Emmett m'avait demandé un appui mais malgré la situation de Rose je la comprenais, alors je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça, en plus nous serons à l'hôpital. Quel endroit était le mieux pour elle en cas de problème?

Anthony lui n'avait pas vraiment vue la différence entre être à la maison et dans un jet, il dormait paisiblement...au moins il s'était calmé. Ces derniers jours avaient été horribles, il pleurait beaucoup, même en étant chouchouté par tout le monde je pensais qu'il ressentait le manque de ses parents ou alors le sentiment de tristesse qui nous habitait tous. Edward n'était pas là pour lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi comme il aimait si bien le faire, et Bella n'était plus de ce monde pour le câliner, lui chanter des berceuses, l'aimer tout simplement.

Même avec les meilleures intentions du monde...on ne pourrait jamais remplacer sa mère, Bella avait tout fait pour qu'il ne risque rien...qu'il ne manque de rien. Malheureusement la seule personne dont avait besoin mon neveu c'était de sa mère et son père réunis.

C'était très dur de penser qu'elle était...morte. Je haïssais encore plus ce monstre depuis qu'il avait tué notre Bella. Même si j'en avais voulu à mon frère d'être parti...Jasper avait su me faire entendre raison, Edward n'aurait pas supporté de le savoir toujours en vie. La perte de la femme qu'il aimait, plus que tout au monde, l'avait anéanti. Je crois que l'on minimisait la douleur d'Edward, on comprenait d'une certaine façon mais….on ne pouvait pas comprendre réellement sa douleur, on pouvait seulement l'imaginer.

L'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était incroyablement fort. De l'extérieur, on avait pu voir leurs yeux s'illuminer dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés. Ils faisaient aussi preuve d'une force insoupçonnable...indescriptible.

Tout seul, c'était déjà des personnes très fortes, mais ensemble ils étaient indestructibles. Jamais je n'avais vue un amour si pur, si fort...j'aimais mon Jazz de tout mon coeur, mais j'ignorais si j'aurais eu la force de traverser toutes les épreuves que Edward et Bella avaient traversées, ils étaient uniques comme leur amour. Mais la vie n'était pas un conte de fée...Bella était morte et je savais pertinemment qu'une part de mon frère Edward était morte aussi avec elle ce jour là.

Une fois que nous étions sortis du jet, une grande voiture genre limousine nous attendait pour nous amener à l'hôpital. Nos affaires allaient être déposées dans un hôtel pas loin du CHU, on avait juste pris de quoi changer et alimenter Anthony pour les heures à venir. Un hôpital n'était pas vraiment un lieu pour un bébé si jeune, mais à cet instant nous ne pensions pas que l'on resterait si longtemps.

Maman portait Anthony quand nous arrivions à l'hôpital, dès que je vis mon homme je courais me réfugier dans ses bras. J'avais eu tellement peur pour lui, mais il avait l'air en bonne santé, à part sa petite mine, il me fit un sourire forcé qui me disait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonne à entendre.

Papa nous fit installer dans le coin d'une salle d'attente, il avait regardé Anthony lui prenant sa petite main dans la sienne et une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Maman s'était imaginé le pire, pleurant, serrant Anthony comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Papa l'avait alors tout de suite rassurée lui disant que Edward était vivant. C'était à mon tour de m'inquiéter en lui priant de tout nous dire. C'est alors qu'il nous racontait tout...j'avais émis aucuns sons durant tout son récit n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

Bella...Bella était vivante, Aro avait tout planifié depuis le début ! D'après Papa, qui la suivait de près, elle avait été mise sous perf étant sous alimentée, elle avait reçu un nombre incalculable de coups et d'incisions, mais elle était vivante, elle se reposait à l'instant même dans cet hôpital sous grande surveillance.

Ce qu'il nous racontait par la suite n'était pas si joyeux, mon frère...mon frère avait pris une balle, il avait pris une balle à la place de Bella la sauvant d'une mort certaine. Mon dieu, si mon frère ne s'en sortait pas je...j'allais le tuer de mes propres mains. Il ne pouvait pas nous faire ça, pas après nous avoir ramené Bella !

Depuis nous étions tous dans la chambre de Bella attendant qu'elle se réveille, même Anthony était ici, on l'avait installé dans un coin de la chambre, Papa avait réussi à ramener un berceau d'hôpital pour qu'il puisse dormir hors de nos bras.

Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire pour mon frère, on ne pouvait rester seulement quelques minutes chacun dans sa chambre alors qu'il était branché à des machines. Les médecins n'avaient pas réussi à enlever tous les éclats de balle logés autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Papa faisait venir lui même le meilleur chirurgien pour qu'il puisse le réopérer.

J'étais à côté de ma meilleure amie lui tenant la main droite, alors que Maman tenait son autre main de l'autre côté priant pour que ses deux enfants s'en sortent rapidement sans séquelles. Papa nous avait dit que les agents du Fbi avait dû donner une forte dose de calmant à Bella vue qu'elle refusait de lâcher Edward pour que les secours l'emmène. Elle non plus ne se remettrait pas de la mort de mon frère si cela venait à arriver.

Il ne pouvait pas...il n'avait pas le droit de tous nous abandonner. Il avait réussi à tous nous rassembler, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne, pas maintenant.

J'avais cru que perdre Bella serait la pire souffrance que je pourrais ressentir. Hors perdre mon grand-frère...ça me serait insoutenable...pas mon grand frère, il méritait de vivre heureux avec sa petite famille, il avait vécu l'enfer ayant cru avoir perdu notre Bella. Il ne méritait pas de mourir des mains d'un monstre.

Pleurant en silence je sentais la présence de Jazz dans mon dos, il était toujours présent pour me soutenir. Pourtant lui aussi souffrait, en plus de voir son beau-frère branché à ses machines, il voyait son meilleur ami étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital. Même si j'avais horriblement mal d'imaginer qu'Edward puisse...pour Jasper c'était différent, il n'avait personne, Edward avait été le premier à lui tendre la main, il perdrait plus qu'un ami...il perdrait lui aussi son frère.

Sentant les doigts de Bella bouger, je relevais les yeux vers son visage, mon coeur commençant à s'accélérer. C'était...inespéré, je savais que Papa avait dit qu'elle allait bien, mais tant qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas les yeux...qu'elle ne me dirait pas elle même qu'elle se sentait bien, je ne pouvais pas le croire.

Mais quand je vis ses yeux bouger essayant de les ouvrir un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

-Elle se réveille, elle se réveille, dis-je presque en sautillant faisant réagir tout le monde dans la pièce.

Papa se plaçait à mes côtés surveillant ses constantes prenant la main de Bella.

-Bella...ma puce...ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment s'habituant surement à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle semblait complètement perdue, les larmes reprirent le chemin de mes joues en voyant notre Bella réveillée.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Tu es à l'hôpital Bella, tu as dormi un moment. Comment te sens-tu?

-Je...ça va, disait-elle en grimaçant essayant de se redresser posant ses yeux sur sa perfusion.

-On a dû te mettre sous perf vu que tu étais sous-alimentée, s'excusait Papa. De quoi te souviens tu?

-Je..Aro… j'étais...j'étais enfermée dans une pièce très sombre il voulait...oh mon dieu EDWARD! Où est-il Carlisle? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Disait-elle en paniquant ses larmes coulant déjà à flot. Il...James, il a tiré sur Edward!

-Il...est ici Bella...disait mon père ne voulant pas l'affoler.

-Où? Disait-elle en le cherchant dans la pièce comme s'il allait apparaître devant elle.

-On le prépare en ce moment même pour une seconde opération.

-Une seconde?

Oh mon dieu...j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ne lui dise rien, juste quelques instants. Ma soeur ( oui parce que moi je la considérais comme telle ) avait dû tellement souffrir entre les mains de Aro et maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau à nos côtés cet enfoiré continuait de lui faire du mal, de lui enlevé des personnes chère à son coeurl.

-La balle qui s'est logée dans son dos...dès qu'il est arrivé à l'hôpital les médecins l'ont pris en charge, la balle a été retirée mais...ils n'ont pas réussi à retirer tous les morceaux. Disait Papa impuissant. J'ai contacté un ami...un excellent chirurgien qui vient exprès pour tenter une nouvelle opération. S'il n'y arrive pas….les éclats pourraient remonter vers son coeur et là, ça lui serait fatal. Il prit une pause laissant Bella digérer les nouvelles, puis reprit. Et ce n'est pas tout... Bella même s'il réussit à tout enlever... la balle a touché sa colonne vertébrale, il y a très peu de chances qu'il puisse remarcher un jour.

-Non...non ce n'est pas possible, faut que je le -elle en paniquant totalement. Carlisle faut que je le vois avant qu'il se fasse opérer.

-Bella non tu n'es pas en état...et en plus il est inconscient...Edward est sous respirateur !

Point de vue de Bella

Non pas lui, pas mon amour, pas mon Edward. Tout ça c'était de ma faute, c'était moi qui aurait dû prendre cette balle, pas lui. C'était à mon tour de mourir, pas à lui ! Edward avait tout risqué pour moi, pour notre amour. Même si en le voyant entrer dans cette pièce sombre et humide j'avais été heureuse, le voyant tel un ange venu pour me sauver de cet enfer,mais jamais il n'aurait dû venir. Aro avait réussi, Edward allait m'être arraché.

Et même s'il survivrait, il ne pourrait surement pas remarcher, il serait cloîtré dans une chaise roulante toute sa vie par ma faute. Comment pourrait-il rester avec moi en sachant qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes à cause de moi?

J'avais longuement bataillé avec Carlisle pour voir Edward avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent, et malgré lui j'avais réussi. Il était parti quelques minutes pour en obtenir l'autorisation même juste quelques minutes. Entre temps toute la famille Cullen ainsi que Em et Rose m'avait prit dans leurs bras pleurant de joie de me revoir en vie.

J'avais moi même pleurer..surtout quand Esmée m'avait serrée contre elle. Tout était de ma faute, son fils était branché à des machines entre la vie et la mort et c'était de ma faute. J'aurais tout fait...tout entrepris pour prendre sa place.

Alors que Carlisle avait fait irruption de nouveau dans la chambre j'avais vu le petit berceau dans la chambre d'hôpital. Mon fils...mon petit garçon était tout prêt, Esmée m'avait sourit voulant me l'apporter mais Carlisle m'avait dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais, qu'Edward allait être emmené. Alors à contre coeur j'étais passée près de son berceau posant ma main sur sa petite couverture bleu et l'avait effleurée avant de suivre Carlisle en fauteuil roulant.

Il était là tout près, voir mon amour branché à toutes ces machines me brisait de l'intérieur.

-Tu as dix minutes maximum Bella, je viendrais te chercher avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent.

J'opinais avançant grâce au fauteuil roulant que Carlisle m'avait forcée à utiliser ne voulant pas que je me lève et surtout pas que je marche. Une fois arrivée à ses côtés je laissais mes larmes couler sur mes joues librement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, seul lui comptait...mon homme était entre la vie et la mort….

Sa peau était tellement pâle, aucun sourire ornait son visage, ses yeux étaient clos comme si….comme s'il était déjà parti. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il m'avait promis pourtant..on s'était promis mutuellement de toujours être là, de ne jamais se quitter. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas le droit de m'abandonner.

Sa main était si froide dans la mienne, il ne devait pas mourir, pas lui. Aro m'avait tout enlevé, il était hors de question qu'il m'enlève l'amour de ma vie.

-Tu ne partiras pas, soufflais-je en embrassant la paume de sa main. Tu m'entends mon amour, il est hors de question que tu me quittes, tu m'as fait une promesse ne l'oublies pas. Notre fils a besoin de son père, j'ai besoin de son père. Alors je t'en supplie mon amour bats toi...bats toi pour nous, bats toi de toutes tes forces pour vivre. Je fis une pause, ayant du mal à continuer en le voyant si pâle devant moi, mais je devais me reprendre, j'ignorais s'il m'entendait mais si c'était le cas je voulais qu'il sache...qu'il fasse tout son possible pour revenir auprès de sa te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit quand j'étais en train d'accoucher de notre fils, repris-je...que je devais prendre de ta force et en faire mienne. Je te demande de faire pareil mon amour, prends ma force et vis...parce que sans toi...je refuse de vivre sans toi Edward ! Ma vie est liée à la tienne pour l'éternité ! Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi et...j'aimerais que l'on parte quelques temps tous ensemble quand tout ça sera fini. Voyager un peu tout les trois mais aussi avec notre famille. Je sais que tu veux arrêter tes concerts mais...j'aimerais rien qu'une fois partir en tournée avec toi, ta famille pourrait nous rejoindre quelques temps. J'ai tellement voulu m'enterrer toutes ses années me cachant de Aro, mais plus maintenant. Tu me donnes envie de plus...tu me donnes envie de vivre. Alors t'as intérêt de nous revenir Edward, sinon il nous serait impossible de vivre toutes ses belles aventures. Je t'aime tellement mon amour, finis-je en éclatant en sanglot.

Mon beau-père arrivait quelques minutes plus tard me voyant sangloter sur son fils, il s'agenouillait près de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à lui comme je l'aurais fait avec mon propre père. Cette étreinte me fit du bien, mes pleurs se calmèrent et des infirmiers emmenèrent l'homme de ma vie se faire opérer.

Carlisle me ramenait à ma chambre une fois calmée et mes larmes séchées, où tout le monde était réuni. Carlisle venait de me remettre dans mon lit m'ordonnant de ne plus bouger de ce lit.

-Anthony ! Gémissais-je en regardant ma belle-mère.

Tous les regards allaient vers Esmée qui me tournait le dos, elle se tournait vers moi avec une petite chose dans les bras enveloppée dans une couverture bleu.

-Il ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde Bella, me disait-elle en me tendant mon fils qui dormait paisiblement.

Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras le serrant de toutes mes forces sans lui faire mal. Me penchant vers sa tête, je déposais un baiser dans sur son front en humant sa douce odeur de bébé.

Durant tous ces derniers jours j'étais certaine de ne plus avoir la chance de le tenir dans mes bras, de respirer son odeur ou même de toucher ses petites mains. Et il était là aussi parfait que dans mes souvenirs. Mon ange...les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues sauf que cette fois c'était des larmes de joies.

-Merci, soufflais-je la voix rauque à cause de mes pleurs. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon fils, répétais-je une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux vers Esmée qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit me regardant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella, Anthony est mon petit-fils c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de lui. Et même si ce n'était pas Edward son père….les choses seraient pareille pour moi parce que tu es ma fille au même titre que Alice et Edward sont mes enfants.

Ce qu'elle me disait me touchait mais elle avait tort de voir les choses comme ça. J'étais comme un poison pourrissant tout sur son passage...n'apportant que destruction partout où il allait.

-Je n'apporte que l'horreur dans votre famille, vous ne devez pas penser ainsi ! A cause de moi, votre fils à toi et à Carlisle est sur une table d'opération. S'il ne m'avait jamais rencontré...si Edward ne m'avait jamais aimé rien de tout ça, ne se serait passé…

-Ce n'est en rien ta faute Bella ! Me disait Esmée en mettant sa main sur la mienne. Est-ce toi qui as tiré sur mon fils? J'en doute, disait-elle sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Tu penses nous apporter que le malheur mais en vérité tu apportes tellement plus à notre famille. Il y a d'abord Anthony qui est à lui seul notre rayon de soleil et...mon fils...Bella jamais je n'avais vue mon petit garçon aussi heureux que quand il est prêt de toi. Tu nous apportes tellement plus que tu ne le crois ma chérie...si un jour j'ai pu douter du destin, aujourd'hui j'y crois. Parce que quand je vois tout l'amour que vous vous portez tous les deux je me dis que c'est le destin qui vous a fait vous rencontrer et qui nous a apporté ce petit ange, finissait-elle en caressant la joue de mon fils laissant échapper une larme sur sa joue.

Son discours m'avait émue, j'ignorais si je devais y croire, pour moi c'était entièrement de ma faute si l'homme de ma vie avait risqué sa propre vie juste pour venger "ma mort". S'il n'avait pas fait pivoter, pour être dos à James à ma place,cela aurait été moi qui serait dans cette salle d'opération. Maintenant j'étais sûre qu'il avait fait ça pour me protéger...il aurait préféré mourir que de prendre le risque que je sois blessée.

Je sentais Anthony se réveiller doucement contre moi en gigotant me faisant sourire. Combien de fois l'avais-je regardé émerger de son doux sommeil? Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et je le vis faire un petit sourire… le même que son père. Savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé? S'était-il rendu compte de mon absence?

-Coucou mon trésor, souris-je en voyant ses petits yeux s'ouvrir. C'est Maman mon amour, Maman est revenue….Maman est revenue chuchotais-je laissant les larmes couler encore et encore sur mes joues en berçant mon bébé contre ma poitrine.

C'était la vérité….j'étais revenue auprès de mon fils….mon petit garçon que j'avais pensé ne plus jamais revoir...mon bébé. Et maintenant, plus jamais je ne partirais loin d'eux, Edward et Anthony était ma vie, plus jamais je ne prendrais le risque de les perdre, plus jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.


	76. Chapitre 76 réveil auprès d'un ange

Bonjour à tous, je sais j'ai un peu de retard, mais j'ai eu un entretien pour du boulot hier aprèm de dernière minute alors j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps.

Ce chapitre contient 10 pages, un gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Encore quelques chapitres et se sera la fin...5 maximum snif, Nini est un peu triste tout de même.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'en suis fan. Un grand merci à mimi, Grazzie et à Aude33 j'espère que la suite te paraîtra aussi réel que les chapitres précédent.

sarahglc

Merci à toi miss pour ce superbe review, dans ce chapitre tu en sera un peu plus ne t'inquiète pas. C'est assez simple la plupart de mes idées j'y pense le soir dans mon lit en m'endormant m'imaginant les scènes même si parfois je bloque un peut xd. Imaginer et décrire les scéne c'est pas la même chose donc c'est un boulot énorme surtout que parfois je reste des heures sur un seule chapitre effaçant écrivant à plusieurs reprises. Parfois il me suffit de changer de point de vue pour tout débloquer dans mon esprit dérangé lol. Bonne lecture à toi.

Bonne lecture à tous à trés vite pour le prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 76

Point de vue de Bella

Les heures me paraissaient des jours, savoir qu'Edward était sur cette table d'opération depuis des heures me retournait l'estomac. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, je ne pouvais pas le perdre...pas lui, pas après avoir tenue plusieurs jours auprès de ce monstre d'Aro.

En pensant à lui, je serrais un peu plus mon fils dans mes bras qui s'était rendormi contre ma poitrine après avoir pris son biberon. Esmée avait voulu le remettre dans son petit lit que Carlisle avait fait installé dans ma chambre, mais je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Je savais pertinemment que ce soir il partirait en même temps que mes amis et mes beaux-parents. J'avais déjà de la chance de pouvoir le garder près de moi la journée, ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui, mais j'avais besoin de mon fils...comme lui avait besoin de sa mère. Il avait l'air si paisible mon petit ange dormant contre moi.

L'avoir prêt de moi m'aidait aussi à ne pas craquer, son père n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire et ça me terrifiait. Avoir Anthony prêt de moi me donnait la force de ne pas m'écrouler là tout de suite. Je passais des heures à le regarder dormir, c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son père, il avait de moi aussi mais...je voyais en lui mon mini Edward.

Le Fbi avait voulu me parler mais j'avais refusé, tant qu'Edward n'était pas sorti d'affaire je refusais de les écouter. L'homme que j'aime était bien plus important...ils allaient devoir attendre...ou se débrouiller tout seul pour coincer Aro, car je me doutais bien que cet enfoiré leur avait passé entre les doigts une fois encore...du moins je le supposais.

C'était peut-être égoïste de penser ça...mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'avais plus de forces, pas sans lui...pas sans Edward. J'avais besoin de lui pour affronter la vérité….le monde réel. Si Volturi s'était encore échappé, si tout ça n'avait servi à rien…., je ne pourrais pas me battre encore sans l'homme que j'aime.

Perdre encore une personne que j'aime….non je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Perdre mes parents, Jacob, mon petit frère avait tué une partie de moi. Me relever avait été difficile, leurs survivre m'avait parus impossible, mais je l'avais fait. Et Edward...il avait fait renaître la partie de moi que je croyais morte, je m'étais relevé bien plus forte grâce à lui…. à lui et à cet petit ange qu'il m'avait offert. Ces deux merveilleux êtres étaient ma force !

Tous ses jours à penser que plus jamais je ne les reverraient, que c'était la fin pour moi….j'avais bien essayé de tenir, tenir malgré la douleur, tenir en ayant l'espoir que le Fbi me retrouve à temps. Même si j'avais peu d'espoir que ça arrive, une faible lueur était resté éveillée en moi durant tout ce temps, cette lueur c'était...lui...c'était eux...ma famille.

Rosalie avait dû rentrer pour se reposer, elle n'avait pas voulu mais j'avais insisté. Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour Edward de toute façon à part attendre et je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne de risques avec sa grossesse. Elle m'avait serré fort dans ses bras ainsi qu'Emmett et ils étaient partis dormir un peu à leur hôtel. Jasper et Alice eux étaient sortis se dégourdir les jambes.

En voyant ma belle-famille et mes amis être si heureux de me revoir en vie m'avait émue, je savais qu'ils tenaient à moi…..mais je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment réaliser que l'on étaient une seule et unique famille. Aucun lien de sang ne nous lier et pourtant nous étions bien une famille, une famille que je chérissait au plus profond de mon coeur.

J'étais coincée dans ce fichu lit d'hôpital avec mon fils et ma belle-mère, pas que j'en étais pas heureuse avec eux mais j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose...pouvoir faire autre chose que de compter les minutes qui passait lentement depuis que mon beau-père m'avait ramenée dans cette chambre trop blanche à mon goût.

Carlisle lui avait eu le droit d'observer l'opération de son fils et ainsi nous donner des nouvelles de temps en temps, pour l'instant tout se passait bien...du moins il n'y avait pas eu de complications.

Esmée essayait tant bien que mal de me changer les idées en me parlant de ses quelques projets qui la passionnait tant. Je lui avais aussi fait part de mes projets professionnels et privés. Une fois que tout ça sera fini….j'aimerais voyager avec mes deux hommes comme je l'avais dit à Edward. Et si Edward arrêtait sa musique j'aimerais enseigner la littérature comme je l'avais toujours voulue, faire partager mon amour de la lecture...de l'écriture.

Penser à l'avenir m'avait fait du bien. Mais je n'oubliais pas que rien n'était sûr….tant qu'Edward n'était pas sorti d'affaire aucun de ces projets là ne pourrait se concrétiser. Je ne pouvais pas….imaginer ma vie sans lui, il était hors de question qu'Edward nous abandonne.

En plus même si tout se passait bien, même s'il n'avait pas de séquelles, j'ignorais encore si tout était fini, si Aro était emprisonné entre quatres murs ou tout simplement libre de ses mouvements, caché comme le rat qu'il était. Une chose dont j'étais sûr c'était que James était mort...je l'avais tuée. J'aurais très bien pu m'en vouloir...me traiter de monstre d'avoir enlevé une vie, mais mon ressenti était tout autre. Fière...oui j'étais fière d'avoir tué ce monstre, je ne ressentais aucun remord, il méritait bien plus que n'importe qui de mourir, il était le meurtrier de mon petit frère et celui qui avait tiré sur l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. C'était lui le monstre !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle. Esmée et moi le regardions essayant de déchiffrer les traits de son visage, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine tellement j'avais peur de ce que mon beau père allait nous dire. Au bout de ce qui me semblait des heures alors que seulement quelques secondes étaient passées un sourire s'affichait sur le visage de Carlisle.

-Il a réussi, Edward n'a plus aucun éclat de balle dans le corps. Ils leurs restent juste à refermer et ils pourront l'installer dans la salle de réveil nous disait-il un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Esmée lui sautait dans les bras pleurant de joie contre son mari, alors que j'analysais encore les mots de Carlisle n'y croyant pas.

-Il...il va s'en sortir? Demandais-je à mon beau-père les larmes envahissant déjà mes yeux.

-Oui Bella, me disait-il en prenant ma main gardant sa femme dans ses bras. Edward est sorti d'affaire !

J'étouffais mon sanglot avec ma main tellement c'était inespéré. C'était incroyable, j'avais tellement voulu qu'il s'en sorte….j'avais tellement imaginé Carlisle nous annoncer cette bonne nouvelle mais c'était comme si une part de moi n'y avait jamais cru se préparant au pire. Entendre mon beau-père me dire que l'homme que j'aimais allait se rétablir..allait vivre, fit tomber l'énorme poids que j'avais sur l'estomac me rendant plus légère.

Carlisle nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras en faisant attention à son petit fils qui fut réveillé par nos pleurs. Je prenais mon bébé sous les aisselles maintenant aussi sa tête plaçant son visage devant moi frottant son petit nez contre le mien.

-Tu entends ça mon ange, Papa va aller mieux, Papa va s'en sortir, lui dis-je en lui faisant un million de bisous sur son visage à moitié réveillé. Mais mon petit garçon était plutôt mécontent qu'on le réveille de sa sieste, râlant quelque peu. Et pour ses jambes? Demandai-je à Carlisle replaçant mon petit garçon dans le creux de mes bras.

-On en saura plus quand il sera réveillé, peut-être même un peu plus tard. Le plus important c'est qu'il est vivant non?

J'opinais même si la peur qu'il soit immobilisé ne me quittait pas le ventre. C'était vrai, il était vivant et c'était le plus important. Mais Edward était quelqu'un qui bougeait beaucoup, il aimait la vie...était autonome, perdre son indépendance, ne plus pouvoir faire les choses seul...j'avais horriblement peur qu'il ne puisse pas le supporter.

De toute façon, même s'il ne devait plus jamais marcher jamais je ne l'abandonnerais...à moins que ce soit lui même qui ne veuille plus de moi, mais même dans cette éventualité je serais présente….il était le père de mon fils, même s'il ne voulait plus de moi en tant que femme à ses côtés, étant la responsable de son état, jamais je ne l'abandonnerais.

Cet homme était toute ma vie, même si au final il en venait à m'insulter, je tiendrais bon à ses côtés, on était une famille maintenant, Anthony nous avait liés à jamais.

Imaginé qu'Edward puisse me détester….puisse ne plus vouloir de moi me faisait horriblement mal, mais rester à ses côtés était mieux que le perdre tout court. J'avais besoin de lui...besoin de sa présence….même si c'était pour entendre sa haine qu'il déverserait sur moi.

Carlisle partit rapidement allant annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. J'avais qu'une envie, que les médecins descendent Edward trés rapidement pour que je puisse enfin le voir, et ainsi être là à son réveil.

Malheureusement, il se fit très tard quand les médecins nous autorisaient à lui rendre visite mais un seul à la fois. Vu qu'il était tard j'avais laissé sa famille aller le voir, Carlisle avait eu une autorisation pour que je puisse partager sa même chambre à conditions que je me repose. Heureusement qu'il était un grand chirurgien pouvant jouer de sa réputation de médecin compétent même à plusieures centaines de kilomètres de son lieu de travail.

Les aurevoirs avec mon bébé furent difficiles, mais voir que les agents du Fbi les protégeaient toujours m'avait rassuré, surtout que j'avais vue Kellan veillant sur ma nouvelle famille de loin.

C'est vers vingt-deux heures que je pu rejoindre mon amour, vu que les visites étaient terminées et que les infirmières n'avait pas eu le temps de me changer de chambre je n'avais pas pu le voir avant à ma plus grande déception. Je mourais d'envie de pouvoir le contempler à ma guise.

C'est dans le fauteuil roulant que l'on m'emmenait près de mon homme. Le voir fut pour moi libérateur, il était encore très pâle et dormait toujours mais au moins il n'était plus sous respirateur.

L'infirmière n'avait pas voulu me laisser quelques minutes près de mon homme insistant pour que je m'allonge. J'avais cédé, ne voulant pas créer de problèmes avec le personnel de l'hôpital, de peur qu'ils nous séparent. Mais alors qu'elle m'avait souhaité une bonne nuit, j'étais sortie de mon lit non sans difficultés et m'étais installée sur le bord du lit où reposait mon homme m'allongeant à ses côtés.

Ainsi je pouvais admirer les beaux traits de son visage paisible, pouvais le toucher...ses mains, son corps, passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, j'avais l'impression que c'était surréel, que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve et que j'étais toujours aux mains de Volturi. Tant pis si c'était le cas, je ne voulais me réveiller pour rien au monde.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait une plaie dans son dos je ne m'appuyais pas sur son torse mais sur mon côté. C'est ainsi que je m'endormais paisiblement calée contre lui respirant la douce odeur de mon Edward.

Point de vue d'Edward

Mon réveil avait été difficile. Tout d'abord, parce que j'avais horriblement mal au niveau du dos, une douleur atroce me parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Ouvrir les yeux n'avait jamais été aussi difficile, même quand avec Emmett on s'était mit la pire cuite de toute notre vie. Le lendemain de cette soirée n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Les souvenirs de la veille m'étaient revenus très vite et j'avais paniqué ayant peur d'avoir rêvé...d'avoir rêvé ma Bella vivante.

Mais quand j'avais ouvert mes yeux je l'avais vue. Mon ange...mon ange était là à mes côtés dormant paisiblement. Et j'avais su à cet instant que rien ne sortait de mon esprit dérangé, ma princesse était bel et bien là contre moi, vivante, dormant paisiblement.

Tout doucement je l'avais calée un peu plus contre moi, plaçant mon bras dans son dos alors que sa tête avait naturellement pris place sur mon épaule. La manoeuvre n'avait pas été facile, sans douleurs...mais ça valait le coup, l'avoir contre moi valait tout l'or du monde.

Elle était si belle ma douce princesse, que je n'avais pas pu résister à lui caresser doucement la joue effleurant sa peau marquée des coups qu'elle avait reçu. J'avais tant touché le fond la croyant morte qu'à cet instant même si la douleur de ma colonne vertébrale ne cessait pas...j'avais l'impression de respirer pour la première fois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père ce qui me fit détourner les yeux de mon ange.

-Bonjour Papa, dis-je doucement ne voulant pas réveiller Bella.

Je vis mon père sourire sûrement rassuré de me voir réveillé mais quand il vit la déesse à mes côtés, il souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ravi de te voir parmi nous fiston, disait-il en prenant ma main déposant un bisou sur ma joue. Ne nous refais plus jamais ça compris, soufflait-il sévèrement contre ma joue.

-C'est promis ! Mais...elle en valait la peine, lui dis-je en détournant les yeux sur ma belle endormie contre moi. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde ! Reprenais-je sérieusement.

J'avais fait des tas de choses dans ma vie, pris beaucoup de décision qui avait changé radicalement ma vie. Mais partir venger Bella était la meilleur décision que j'avais pris de toute ma vie jusqu'ici. Grâce à ça, elle était là vivante dans mes bras, en sécurité. J'étais peut-être allongé dans un lit d'hôpital...j'avais surement risqué ma vie, mais quand j'avais vue James visant d'un pistolet ma Bella je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre...pas une seconde fois, je n'y survivrais pas.

-Je sais...et même si dès l'instant où ta mère m'a dit ce que tu comptais faire j'aurai voulu te secouer pour te faire entendre raison...je suis bien content que mon fils soit aussi têtu et fidèle à cette demoiselle. Je doute qu'elle aurait tenu encore bien longtemps si tu n'avais pas foncé dans ce piège.

Un silence s'installait aux aveux de mon père, je savais que ça avait été fou de me lancer dans cette folie...cette vengeance, mais pour elle j'aurais tout donné, tout fait, jusqu'à donner ma propre vie. Et je savais éperdument que mon père avait raison, nous avons tous failli la perdre….réellement je veux dire, vu que sa mort n'avait été qu'une manoeuvre qu'Aro avait planifiée pour que je vienne à sa rencontre.

-Sinon comment te sens tu Edward? Me demandait mon père reprenant la parole.

-Ca va, lui dis-je sans le regarder. J'ai...j'ai pris une balle, c'est ça?

J'avais certains souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé mais les doutes persistaient, les images se mélangeaient un peu dans ma tête.

-Oui...dans le dos, Edward elle a touché ta colonne vertébrale alors….on va devoir faire quelques tests pour en savoir plus sur les dégâts qu'elle a causés. On a dû te faire opérer deux fois pour enlever les éclats…

-Est-ce que...est-ce que je risque de ne plus pouvoir marcher? Lui demandais-je me rendant compte seulement maintenant que je ne sentais ni mes pieds bouger, ni le drap sur mes jambes. Au vu du regard de mon père, je compris tout seul que c'était assez grave. Mais alors pourquoi j'avais mal à la colonne vertébrale? Si...si j'avais mal à la colonne vertébrale ça serait mauvais signe? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu as mal? Me demandait-il en faisant plisser ses yeux, signe d'étonnement chez lui.

-Tout le long de la colonne…

-Faut que Bella retourne dans son lit, si tu as mal vaut mieux…

-Non…, paniquais-je ne voulant pas qu'il m'enlève mon ange. S'il te plait Papa, repris-je. J'ai plus besoin d'elle que de mes jambes. Laisse la dormir encore un peu...elle en a besoin.

-D'accord, mais pas plus d'une heure. Si tu as mal, c'est peut-être bon signe, logiquement tu ne devrais rien ressentir...du moins pas sur toute la colonne vertébrale. Je vais faire demander plusieurs tests. Ca peut vouloir dire beaucoup comme rien du tout. Ta paralysie peut aussi bien être temporaire que définitive, on en saura plus quand tout les examens auront été effectués.

J'opinais sentant une larme couler sur ma joue. Être dépendant….perdre l'usage de mes jambes n'était pas aussi grave qu'avoir perdu ma Bella mais c'était dur. J'avais toujours su me débrouiller seul, et là...il y avait des risques pour que je sois invalide...dans le besoin constant d'être aider par quelqu'un...dépendant de quelqu'un pour le restant de mes jours.

Adieu la musique, adieu les balades sur la plage avec ma petite femme, adieu la course. Je ne pourrais jamais marcher jusqu'au bureau du maire avec ma Bella à mon bras pour nous marier, ne pourrais pas la porter pour la faire franchir le seuil de la porte de notre maison. Ne pourrait jamais apprendre à mon fils à faire du vélo, à marcher. Tout ça...tout ça James me l'avait enlevé, il avait voulu m'enlever ma Bella mais lieu de ça il m'avait pris ma liberté.

Quoi qu'il se passe c'était toujours mieux que de vivre sans elle ! Jamais je ne pourrais regretter d'avoir pris cette balle pour elle, même si je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher de toute ma vie, ma Bella était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, on fera tout ce qui sera possible pour que tu puisses remarcher un jour. Me disait mon père en me serrant fort la main me montrant qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Je vais passer quelques coups de téléphone, dire à ta mère et aux autres que tu es réveillé et voir avec ton médecin pour les tests. Profites en pour te reposer encore un peu, mais je te préviens, Bella devra être dans son lit avant que je revienne sinon ce sera chambre séparée.

-Promis, lui dis-je en souriant face à son air faussement réprobateur.

Il sortait de la chambre et je me remis à mon activité favorite, contempler mon bel ange refusant de fermer les yeux.

Qui aurait cru qu'un beau jour j'aimerais autant une seule et unique personne? Surement pas moi, l'amour...le véritable amour je ne connaissais pas, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Du moins pas avant de la rencontrer ! Emmett le vivait avec Rose mais...jamais je n'avais imaginé ce que ça pouvait être, ce que l'on pouvait ressentir face à notre moitié. A ses côtés...elle embellissait ma vie à chaque instant, un seul regard, une seule caresse de sa part m'envoyais tout droit au paradis.

Une petite ride apparaissait sur la joue de mon ange, doucement j'effleurais ce petit pli tentant de le faire disparaître. Bella gigotait contre moi accentuant ce pli sur son visage. Elle grognait même passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu son réveil m'avait terriblement manqué, ses grognements de mécontentement m'avait manqués.

-Pour rien au monde je ne me lasserais de ce grognement dès le matin, disais-je en souriant comme un idiot.

Bella ouvrit difficilement les yeux et je vis deux magnifiques yeux marrons me regarder avec émerveillement.

-Edward...soufflait-elle en plongeant sa tête dans mon cou pour me serrer contre elle me faisant grimacer sous la douleur. Elle dû le remarquer car elle voulut s'écarter de moi mais je la retenais pressant ma main sur sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

-Je vous interdis de vous éloignez de moi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde Mademoiselle Swan, lui dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais...je vais te faire mal tu…

-Te voir loin de moi est la pire torture qu'il soit, lui avouais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Après t'avoir cru hors de ce monde je suis anesthésié de toutes douleurs.

Bon ok c'était presque un mensonge, la douleur dans mon dos me le prouvait. Mais c'était presque agréable cette douleur comparé au calvaire que j'avais enduré ses quelques jours où je l'avais cru morte.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il va falloir arrêter la morphine riait-elle contre moi.

Son rire fut ma perte, cette femme était le diable en personne pour la tentation qu'elle m'inspirait. Malgré la douleur, malgré le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'embrasser ses lèvres si tentatrices.

-C'est toi ma morphine, soufflais-je avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Que l'on me danne pour avoir la chance d'embrasser ses lèvres aussi tentatrices….aussi douces. Que l'on m'achève si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, car ici à cet instant j'avais atteint le paradis, mon paradis.

-Comment tu te sens? Me demandait-elle après avoir mit fin à notre baiser à ma plus grande déception.

-Ca va ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse...maintenant ça ira bien mieux…

-Mais tu…, son regard se posait sur mes jambes et je vis dans son regard qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne me pose pas la question, repousser ce moment à plus tard sachant qu'elle se sentirait fautive.

-Non, soufflais-je en baissant les yeux sur mes jambes immobiles. Papa m'a dit que ça pouvait être aussi bien temporaire que définitif, pour l'instant je ne ressens rien, même pas les draps qui me couvrent. Alors je suppose qu'il nous faut attendre.

-Je suis…

Ah non ! Bella n'allait pas commencer à se croire encore fautive de quoi que ce soit c'était hors de question que j'entende ses putains d'excuses sortir de sa bouche. Je la coupais donc en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non Bella, je refuse que tu t'excuses, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a tiré dessus. C'est la faute à James, seul lui est responsable de...de ça.

Elle me regardait incrédule avant d'opiner face à mon regard réprobateur.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça Edward? Tu m'avais promis, aucun geste héroïque.

Cela me fis sourire, oui je l'avais fait promettre de ne pas faire un seul geste pouvant porter atteinte à sa vie..mais je n'avais pas fait de promesse en retour, seule sa vie importait, la mienne était secondaire.

-Non non, Tu m'avais promit, moi je n'ai rien promis du tout. Lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle venait juste de comprendre face à sa mine dé mon ange, repris-je en passant une main sur ses cheveux. Te perdre une fois a été la pire chose que j'ai pu vivre dans toute ma vie...même si ta mort n'était qu'une entourloupe d'Aro. Quand je t'ai retrouvée dans cette espèce de cave...les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus claires pour moi. Seul te garder en vie comptait pour moi...te garder en vie quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et si perdre l'usage de mes jambes est ce qu'il fallait pour t'avoir là avec moi alors je l'accepterais. Te perdre une fois m'a suffit, plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça….maintenant je peux comprendre que pour toi...être avec quelqu'un de diminuer peut être…

Bella ne me laissais pas continuer plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne pour un délicieux baiser dont elle seule connaissait le secret.

-Jamais...jamais plus sans toi mon Edward, me disait-elle contre mes lèvres la sentant sourire.

-Alors on est d'accord sur une chose car j'ai pas l'intention de vivre une seule seconde loin de toi, l'amour de ma vie.

Je vis ses joues rougir et Bella me sourire encore plus, elle voulut m'embrasser mais alors que j'attendais impatiemment le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes elle se stoppait en fronçant des sourcils.

-Au fait, quand est-ce que t'as vu les médecins?

-Y a vingt minutes environ, c'est mon père qui est venu. Il était en colère de voir que tu n'étais pas dans ton propre lit, souris-je. Mais tu dormais si bien que j'ai réussi à le convaincre de te laisser dormir contre moi. De toute façon, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé t'enlever à moi, reprenais-je en la serrant davantage contre moi.

-Tu sais qu'il sont tous ici, me lançait-elle en caressant ma joue du bout de son nez.

-Tous? Tu veux dire que…

Mon coeur ratait un battement en imaginant ma mère ici. Elle allait me tuer, pire m'engueuler pour être parti de la sorte. Mon père n'avait rien dit mais je doutais que ma mère en fasse autant.

-Tous, Ta soeur, Rose, Emmett..

-Ma mère aussi, soufflais-je en avalant douloureusement ma salive.

-Oui Edward ta mère aussi, souriait-elle. J'ai même pu garder Anthony avec moi dans la chambre, ton père a fait jouer ses relations. Notre fils n'attend qu'une seule chose venir voir son Papa.

Mon fils...partir loin de lui avait été difficile, mais j'étais fier de me dire que je lui avais ramené sa mère...ma femme. Cette idée me plaisait de plus en plus...ma femme.

-Il m'a manqué, tu sais ce que l on va faire ? Dès que mon père revient, on demande à faire venir Anthony mais pas les autres.

-Edward…, s'offusquait-elle en se relevant prenant appui sur son coude. Ils étaient super inquiets pour toi !

-Je sais tu as raison mais….j'ai envie de profiter de notre petite famille avant, tentais-je.

-Dis plutôt que le célèbre musicien Edward Anthony Cullen a peur de se faire passer un savon par sa petite maman !

-Outch ça fait mal à mon ego ça ! Lui dis-je faussement vexé. Bella se mit à rire et je ne pouvais pas être plus amoureux de ma chérie qu'à cet instant. Je vous aime Mademoiselle Swan. Reprenais-je plus sérieusement en lui caressant son bras découvert.

-Je vous aime aussi Monsieur Cullen pour toujours et à jamais.

Comment ne pouvais-je pas être plus heureux ? OK peut être que plus jamais je ne poserais mes pieds au sol mais la plus belle des femmes était à mes côtés et elle m'aimait. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre pas après tout ce que l'on avait vécu. On s'en était sorti, malgré que les chances pour que l'on soit ensemble était archi nulles, notre famille était désormais plus que complète et ça c'était tout ce que je pouvais désirer le plus au monde .


	77. Chapitre 77 Retour chez les Cullen

Bonsoir à tous, je suis désolé de mon retard mais j'ai eut quelques soucis.

Un grand merci pour tout vos reviews, Pim10, Grazie, Mimi, Canada 02, sarahglc.

Oui Edward est vivant, qu'est-ce que vous croyez je ne suis pas un monstre !

Malheureusement il est immobilisé...pour combien de temps ça c'est plus compliqué à dire, ca pourrait être définitif. Mais le plus important c'est que tout le monde va bien.

Avant d'en savoir plus sur les prochains événement je tenais à faire entrevoir les sentiments de Bell's et Ed, a voir si la suite vous plaira bisous.

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à ma fidèle correctrice Anne-So.

Chapitre 77

Point de vue de Bella

Enfin...enfin nous allions rentrer chez nous. Edward avait été autorisé à rentrer à Nice à condition qu'il reste chez ses parents quelques temps. C'était soit ça, soit être transférer à l'hôpital de Nice, et vu que son père était médecin, il allait pouvoir rester chez ses parents au lieu de séjourner quelques semaines de plus à l'hôpital.

On aurait aimé rentrer chez nous c'est vrai, mais nous ignorions encore si nous courions un danger ou pas. Puis le médecin d'Edward ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à sortir s'il avait su qu'aucun médecin serait prêt de lui H24, alors nous allons tous rentrer à la villa des Cullen.

Carlisle nous avait fait passer un nombre incalculable de tests aussi bien à Edward qu'à moi. Du côté d'Edward rien de vraiment très réjouissant n'en était ressorti, l'homme que j'aimais était toujours immobilisé et même s'il ressentait toujours une douleur le long de la colonne vertébrale, les chances pour qu'il remarche un jour étaient très faibles.

Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru Edward n'était pas défaitiste, il souriait, avait l'air plutôt en forme pour un homme qui avait reçu une balle dans son dos, ayant par la suite perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Il disait même qu'il y croyait, que même si les médecins n'y croyaient pas, lui si, et que c'était suffisant pour réussir un miracle. Qu'après tout ce qui nous étaient arrivés, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir.

J'étais plus pessimiste que lui, plus réaliste. Les examens n'avaient révélé aucuns éléments allant dans son sens, et savoir que ça aurait du être moi qui aurait dû recevoir cette balle me tuait lentement. Dire que je m'en voulais de son immobilisation était peu dire. A côté moi je n'avais quasiment rien, Edward avait été le plus touché dans cette histoire, c'était lui qui était immobilisé pas moi.

Même si j'avais certifié aux médecins et à mon beau-père que j'allais bien, ce dernier m'avait moi aussi fait une multitude d'examens s'assurant de ma bonne santé, me demandant de rester bien sagement dans mon lit. Certe Aro m'avait torturé, mais il avait fait en sorte de me détruire de l'intérieur, physiquement il avait pris soin de soigner mes blessures qu'il m'avait infligée pour pouvoir recommencer encore et encore.

J'avais bien tenté d'en savoir plus auprès du Fbi maintenant qu'Edward était réveillé mais le chef du FBI n'était pas disponible pour le moment. Quand à Sam, je ne l'avais même pas aperçu de toute notre hospitalisation, j'ignorais où il était, et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Tout ce que je savais c'était Edward qui me l'avait dit.

Il m'avait avoué que quand le FBI était venu leur dire qu'ils m'avaient perdu, l'agent Pirse leur avait dit également que Sam était introuvable. Depuis j'avais tout fait pour en savoir plus mais sans résultats, que ça soit auprès des agent du Fbi qui restaient constamment à la porte de notre chambre ou en appelant directement l'agent Pirse. C'était complètement fou d'être dans l'impossibilité d'en savoir d'avantage alors que quelques jours plus tôt, c'était le Fbi qui souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi.

Les retrouvailles entre la famille de mon homme et nos amis furent remplis de larmes de joie, et surtout de réprimandes de la part d'Esmée qui avait été très inquiète pour son fils. Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon homme aussi effrayé par sa mère alors qu'elle lui passait un savon pour être parti de cette façon. Au fond Esmée était contente que son fils ne l'ai pas écouté, je serais surement morte s'il n'était pas venu se venger.

Même si Edward acceptait le fait qu'il avait été complètement fou en fonçant tête baissée, le fait était qu'il ne regrettait en rien son geste….même en ayant perdu l'usage de ses jambes, mais son sacrifice était trop important et j'avais du mal à vivre avec ça.

Sa force me surprenait beaucoup, je ne connaissais pas cette part de lui. J'avais toujours vu en cet homme une gentillesse, une douceur hors du commun me donnant encore plus envie de le protéger de mes démons.

Mais là il me prouvait qu'il était près à se battre pour moi...pour notre fils, notre famille. Agir seule n'était plus une chose que je ferais à présent, j'en avais déjà subi les conséquences et avait failli perdre mes deux anges pour toujours, il était hors de question de recommencer. Les choses n'étaient plus….je n'étais plus seule à présent, j'avais une famille et ensemble nous étions bien plus fort. Notre amour pouvait nous mener à notre perte mais pas seulement, grâce à lui nous pourrions déplacer des montagnes...gagner enfin cette guerre contre Aro.

Edward avait peut-être perdu l'usage de ses jambes mais sa détermination elle était toujours présente, voir même plus forte qu'avant. Je me promis à moi même d'être toujours présente pour lui, de faire mon maximum pour me faire pardonner du sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire en prenant cette balle à ma place.

Les nuits à l'hôpital n'avaient pas été de tout repos durant notre séjour que ça soit pour Edward ou pour moi. Chaque nuit Edward et moi faisions des cauchemars. Mon rêve était toujours le même, les images de ce que m'avait fait vivre Aro repassaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Ses tortures, ses promesses, mon envie d'en finir, mon envie de mourir devenant de plus en plus forte ne supportant plus ses mots, et ses mains sur moi passant sa lame aiguisée sur mon corps me faisant hurler sous la douleur.

C'était la voix d'Edward qui m'avait réveillée, me hurlant de me réveiller mais surtout qui faisait venir les infirmières me mettant sous calmants pour que je puisse dormir un peu malgré mon refus d'être drogué. Fermer les yeux me faisait de plus en plus peur, fermer les yeux voulait dire le voir à nouveau et je refusais, mais le personnel médical ne me laissait pas le choix.

Quand ce n'était pas moi qui réveillais Edward, c'était lui qui le faisait en gigotant dans son sommeil en gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles. J'avais bien tenté de l'appeler pour le réveiller mais c'était impossible, alors la seule façon que j'avais eue de l'apaiser c'était en me glissant dans son lit, caressant son visage, déposant de doux baisers dans ses cheveux, lui disant des paroles réconfortantes. Ainsi il se calmait peu à peu pour avoir une respiration régulière s'accrochant éperdument à moi.

Edward avait beau m'avoir expliqué que avoir cru me perdre lui avait été insupportable, je ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'il avait dû vivre. Moi je n'avais qu'imaginé ma vie sans lui, Edward lui l'avait vécu. C'était complètement différent, et le voir ainsi, aussi détruit que moi, hanté par ses cauchemars, me faisait réaliser qu'il avait été lui aussi une victime d'Aro.

J'imaginais bien sans mal de quoi étaient peuplés les rêves de l'homme de ma vie. Il devait revivre les jours qui avait succédé mon pseudo meurtre, j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait de ça, surtout en voyant à quel point il me retenait contre lui...comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe.

Aussi bien lui que moi avions encore du mal à réaliser que nous étions réunis..réunis et vivants. C'était comme se réveiller après un cauchemar mais que l'on ignorait si on dormait encore ou si on était bien réveillé.

Même si on nous annonçait que Aro était mort, cette histoire serait loin d'être fini. Reprendre une vie normale allait être bien plus compliqué que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

-Tu as fini? Me demandait la voix d'Edward alors que je fermais la valise qu'Alice avait achetée avec les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle avait également achetés pour que je puisse mettre autre chose que la fameuse tenue de l'hôpital, ainsi que quelques vêtements d'Edward.

-Oui, on va pouvoir y aller, dis-je en relevant les yeux vers mon homme qui était déjà prêt dans son fauteuil roulant attendant que je finisse les valises.

-Ca va aller ma puce? Me demandait-il en se rapprochant du lit où la valise reposait.

J'opinais en lui faisant un petit sourire forcé ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, il allait répliquer mais Emmett et Carlisle firent leurs entrées.

-Prêt les amoureux? Non parce qu'il est hors de question que ma petite femme accouche ici, dans la famille on est tous des Niçois, pas des Poitevins !

-En quoi ça change quoi que ce soit que ton enfant soit Poitevin? Il ne demandera pas moins d'attention s'il était Niçois tu sais... pouffait mon homme un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ca sera pas un Poitevin, un point c'est tout, rechignait Emmett l'air grave avant de se saisir de ma valise.

Nous explosions de rire face à la mine grave de notre ami pour un détail aussi peu important que le lieu de naissance de son enfant. J'étais persuadé qu'il le faisait exprès, Emmett voulait juste alléger l'atmosphère, il connaissait mes craintes face à ce voyage vue que l'on avait eu une discussion à ce sujet quelques jours plus tôt.

Prendre l'avion me rappelait la dernière fois que je l'avais fait, quand j'étais parti avec le Fbi loin de ma famille, quittant mon petit garçon et l'homme de ma vie. Partir loin d'eux sans un aurevoir de la part d'Edward avait été horrible, savoir qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec mon choix, qu'il ne m'avait pas soutenue, qu'il ne souhaitait même pas me voir m'avait horriblement fait mal. Tout ça était derrière nous maintenant, mais...je revoyais encore son visage quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne me ferait jamais changer d'avis. Ca avait été la pire erreur de ma vie mais….il est vrai que j'aurai aimé qu'il me soutienne, qu'il profite de nos derniers instants tous les trois avant que je prenne l'avion, au lieu de s'enfuir.

Doucement je sentis la main d'Edward se glisser dans la mienne me sortant de mes pensées sombre.

-Prête? Me demandait-il en me faisant un petit sourire rassurant.

-Prête, lui dis-je avant de lâcher sa main pour pousser son fauteuil vers la sortie où nous attendait toute la famille.

Le voyage en avion se fît assez rapidement contrairement à l'aller. Pas une fois Edward et moi nous nous étions lâchés. Une fois que Carlisle l'avait installé confortablement, mon homme m'avait demandé de le rejoindre avec notre fils, et nous avions donc passé le reste du vol blottis tous les trois. J'appréciais le fait que ni Alice, ni les parents d'Edward, ni nos amis n'étaient venus nous déranger. Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver, de réaliser que nous étions vraiment ensemble, tout ça était encore trop surréaliste dans nos esprits.

Aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés entre nous. Edward déposait souvent des baisers sur mes cheveux me gardant tout contre lui ne cessant pas de caresser le visage de notre fils, ou tenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Je pense que nous avions juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réaliser que tout ça était bien réel.

Quand nous arrivions à la villa il faisait déjà nuit, Esmée m'aidait à monter les affaires d'Anthony dans sa chambre, alors que Carlisle et Emmett montait Edward dans notre chambre. Il aurait été plus facile d'aménager une chambre en bas pour qu'Edward puisse aller et venir à sa guise mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas possible. Esmée avait prévu de le faire dans les jours suivant. En attendant, j'étais incapable d'aider Edward, il était bien trop lourd pour moi, même Carlisle ne pouvait pas le porter seul dans les escaliers.

Je venais de coucher Anthony quand je sortais de la chambre de mon fils pour voir Edward devant celle-ci un sourire aux lèvres.

Voir son sourire aurait dû me rendre heureuse mais ce ne fut pas le cas, revenir ici faisait ressortir trop de souvenir douloureux, trop de pensées négatives, me revoyant l'ultime moment qui avait changé la vie de mon homme à tout jamais.

Passant devant lui sans un geste et sans un regard, j'allais dans notre chambre pour ranger nos valises qui n'étaient pas encore défaites. Le souvenir de notre dernière nuit ensemble me venait à l'esprit faisant revenir la boule qui obstruait ma gorge depuis un moment.

-Bella...Bella…, entendais-je non loin de moi Edward m'appeler, mais je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard, son inquiétude. Alors je continuais à ranger le linge telle une machine, mais c'était sans compter Edward qui agrippait ma main me faisant tourner vers lui. Ma chérie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Depuis...depuis que le doc nous a autorisé à sortir tu es bizarre...ailleurs, reprenait-il.

J'évitais toujours son regard, Edward savait toujours comment avoir ses réponses, face à lui il m'était impossible de ne rien lui dire. Hors je voulais garder mes peurs, mes craintes, mes sentiments de culpabilités pour moi.

-Rien, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Edward, lui disais-je en ravalant difficilement mes larmes.

-Arrêtes, fit Edward d'un ton dur en serrant un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Ne me mens pas, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé !

Relevant la tête vers lui surprise du ton qu'il avait employé sur moi je craquais en voyant ses traits aussi durs que ses paroles. C'était la goutte de trop, j'éclatais en me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux immobiles me prenant dans ses bras essayant de me consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mes sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu sous ses caresses sans pour autant que Edward ne me relâche une seule seconde.

-Je suis déso….

-Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas, hum, me coupait-il en se décollant légèrement de moi pour relever mon menton afin de croiser mon regard.

Comment pouvais-je être aimée par un homme pareil? Je ne le méritais pas, j'avais gâché sa vie ! Bon sang….c'était lui qui avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes et c'était moi qui pleurait !Les prunelles vertes d'Edward s'accrochaient aux miennes et je sus que j'avais perdu cette bataille, il avait gagné haut la main.

-Je...tout ça c'est ma faute, lâchais-je.

-Quoi? Me demandait-il creusant une ride sur son front.

Fermant les yeux une seconde, je pris une inspiration pour me lancer, de toute façon il était trop tard pour qu'il laisse tomber.

-Revenir ici…., disais-je en regardant notre chambre. Si je n'avais pas fait ma tête de mule ce jour là, si je n'avais pas voulu tout gérer toute seule rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Si je t'avais écouté, si j'étais restée tu n'aurais pas été obligé de foncer droit sur Aro risquant ta propre vie en voulant te venger de ma mort. Et tu n'aurais pas perdu l'usage de tes jambes, finis-je en posant mes yeux sur celles-ci.

-Bella...rouspétait-il en soufflant. Tu...ok imaginons deux minutes que tu ne serais pas parti. Que crois-tu que Aro aurait fait, étant incapable de t'approcher avec tout ses agents du Fbi autour de toi? Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a dit sur le fait qu'il aurait très bien pû faire exploser la villa? Tu as sans doute sauvé toute la famille en partant avec le Fbi Bella. Qui pourrait seulement savoir ce que Aro aurait pu faire pour t'avoir près de lui? Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire...comme avec tes parents par exemple...il aurait pu prendre Anthony, on n'en sait rien. Bella regardes moi, me disait-il en prenant mon menton dans sa main pour croiser mon regard. Tu as voulu nous protéger, j'aurais dû te soutenir, ne pas partir, être plus fort que ça...même t'accompagner, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, on ne le saura jamais. Prendre cette balle à ta place était ma décision, mon choix...jamais je ne pourrais le regretter. Te perdre a été le pire instant de toute mon existence, je le referais si l'occasion se représentait...pas que je le veuille hein, reprenait-il en faisant un petit sourire. Mais ma chérie sans toi...non je ne peux imaginer vivre dans un monde où ma Bella n'est plus. On a fait tout les deux des choix complètement fous mais qui sur le coup était ce que l'on devait faire. Au plus profond de nous, il n'en aurait pas pû en être autrement.

Ces mots me touchèrent au plus profond de mon être, il avait sans doute raison...peut-être que les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Mais je refusais de croire qu'un homme tel que lui allait devoir vivre dans un fauteuil roulant toute sa vie. Il ne méritait pas ça, il méritait une belle vie, calme sans précipice, une vie merveilleuse, une vie où il pourrait marcher et courir.

Mes yeux se posaient de nouveau sur ses jambes immobiles et une larme coulait sur ma joue. Comme à son habitude, Edward passait sa main sur ma joue pour chasser la traîtresse.

-Tu mérites mieux qu'une vie dans une chaise roulante, disais-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse à travers son jeans.

-Marcher n'est pas ce qui m'importe si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Disait-il dans un souffle contre ma joue. Bella...c'est toi...toi et uniquement toi ma force, le centre de ma vie, mon ancrage, mon dessin, mon soleil, ma lune, mon univers. Sans toi...sans toi la vie je n'en veux pas, je ne peux exister sans la femme de ma vie.

Mon dieu pouvait-il exister un homme plus romantique que mon Edward? J'en doute, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je vis tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes me sentant plus vivante que jamais dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'illusion…dis-je sur ses lèvres. Que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve !

-C'est réel Bella, on est ensemble maintenant ! Me disait-il en posant son front contre le mien. Il va nous falloir du temps pour nous remettre de tout ça…

-Ce n'est pas fini, on ne sait même pas si Aro a été capturé ou s'il s'est encore enfui.

-J'y viens justement, me souriait de nouveau Edward en se décalant légèrement. Avant de venir te rejoindre, mon père a reçu un appel de l'agent Pirse, il va venir nous rejoindre demain matin à la première heure.

Enfin nous allions savoir, enfin l'agent Pirse allait répondre à nos questions. J'allais enfin savoir si justice avait été faite, si ce monstre allait encore pourrir notre vie. Qu'allons nous faire s'il était encore libre, vivre caché encore longtemps?

-Tu crois que…

-Pour dire vrai j'espère qu'il l'ont arrêté voir même tué, mais ça serait trop beau. Soupirait Edward en prenant mes mains dans les l'instant la seule chose que je suis certain c'est que je t'aime et que nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Alors j'aimerais que ma petite femme vienne se coucher avec moi, on aura tout le temps de ranger les valises demain.

J'opinais, Edward déposais un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et je l'aidais à se mettre sur son lit avec quelques difficultés puis l'aidait à se dévêtir. Soit disant voulant sentir son corps contre le mien il voulu rester en caleçon, je trouvais ça étrange sachant qu'il ne sentait même pas les draps couvrir ses jambes. Une fois qu'il était bien installé, j'allais prendre ma douche avant de venir me coucher auprès de mon homme vêtu d'une simple nuisette.

Edward me prit contre lui soulevant ma nuisette pour frôler la peau de mon dos du bout des doigts. Je m'endormis dans ses bras protecteurs contre son torse chaud me procurant un bien être inimaginable, ne pensant ni à demain, ni à tout ce que l'on avait traversé. Juste profitant de l'homme que j'aimais peau contre peau, là où était ma place.


	78. Chapitre 78 l'heure de vérité

Bonjour voici le nouveau chapitre...ouf ! Il est très long 11 pages, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Malheureusement le prochain chapitre ne sera que pour dans deux semaines, comme je l'ai dit sur ma page facebook, il m'est plus possible d'écrire deux chapitres par semaines, donc ça sera chacun son tour. La semaine prochaine vous aurez le chapitre d'Incroyable destinée !

Je remercie Mimi et Canada pour leurs reviews, c'est triste de voir si peu de reviews sur autant d'heures de travaille…

La fin approche donc on boude pas hein…., bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt via les review ou sur ma page...Bisous.

Chapitre 78

Point de vue d'Esmée

Ouvrant la porte de leur chambre je les vis tous les deux dormant paisiblement dans les bras de l'autre. La tête de Bella reposant sur le torse de mon petit garçon et Edward serrant fortement la taille de celle-ci comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe.

Sans faire de bruit, je refermais la porte sortant de la chambre avec mon petit fils dans mes bras.

-On va les laisser dormir, Papa et Maman ont besoin de se reposer, dis-je au petit être qui gigotait dans mes bras.

Anthony s'était réveillé très tôt ce matin, j'avais pensé laisser Bella s'en occuper sachant qu'ils avaient du temps à rattraper tous les trois, mais en voyant les deux jeunes parents dormant paisiblement, je n'avais pas eu le coeur à les réveiller. Ils avaient besoin de repos, aussi bien Bella qu'Edward.

Revoir Isabella vivante avait été….c'était un vrai miracle, jamais nous n'avions pu espérer la revoir vivante...pas après l'avoir vu se faire tirer une balle dans la tête en direct, c'était inespéré. Bella était notre miracle et je n'avais pas pu en vouloir trop longtemps à mon fils d'être parti, il avait surement sauvé Bella en se lançant dans sa folie vengeresse. Je n'osais même pas imaginer l'enfer qu'elle avait dû vivre là bas, et encore moins ce qui serait arrivé si Edward ne l'avait pas retrouvée.

Maintenant ils étaient réunis, et pour rien au monde je ne voulais revoir cette souffrance que j'avais vue dans les yeux de mon fils quand il avait cru sa Bella morte. J'ignorais encore quelles conséquences cette histoire aurait sur mon fils...il aurait pu mourir en prenant cet balle, mon bébé avait même perdu l'usage de ses jambes, c'était cher payé après avoir vécu cet enfer en croyant la femme qu'il aimait morte.

J'étais si mal pour lui, j'aurais tant aimé prendre sa place. Il était si jeune...mon petit garçon avait la vie devant lui, c'était tellement injuste.

Edward nous montrait à tous que pour lui tout allait bien, qu'il préférait perdre l'usage de ses jambes que perdre une fois de plus notre Bella, mais...je connaissais mon fils, je n'étais pas dupe, au plus profond de lui il mentait. Une part de lui était mal sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher, être libre de ses mouvements. Edward avait toujours été quelqu'un de très indépendant aussi loin que je m'en rappelais.

Allant dans la cuisine je vis mon mari prendre son café, tiens lui aussi s'était levé plus tôt comme quoi je n'étais pas la seule à être réveillé dans cette maison de bonne heure.

-Déjà debout? Lui demandais-je en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi, m'avouait-il en me faisant un petit sourire en tendant la main pour caresser la petite joue d'Anthony. Et je crois bien ne pas être le seul...tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil !

-Tu n'étais pas non plus à mes côtés quand je me suis endormie, lui rappelais-je. Tu prends ton petit-fils pendant que je lui prépare son biberon? Lui proposais-je.

Carlisle opinait et je lui donnais Anthony. Voir mon mari et notre petit-fils dans ses bras me donnait un peu de bonheur même si l'inquiétude pour notre fils ne faiblissait pas. Anthony était si minuscule dans les bras de mon mari et il me rappelait tellement Edward à son âge.

Notre fils était d'un calme olympien étant petit, pleurant rarement, juste quand il avait faim, quand il fallait changer sa couche, quand il avait sommeil ou encore quand il avait mal, ce n'avait jamais était un bébé demandant beaucoups les bras, tout le contraire d'Alice qui nous avait fait vivre un vrai calvaire tout à son image d'aujourd'hui. Plus grand par contre il avait fallu avoir un oeil constant sur Edward, il avait le sens de l'aventure galopant toujours plus loin, s'aventurant dans les espaces inimaginables.

Avant la naissance de sa soeur j'avais même dû verrouiller chaque porte, chaque fenêtre même en été de peur qu'il parte à l'aventure en forêt. Il avait tendance à prendre son petit sac y mettant gâteaux, tasse d'eau, doudou pour partir à jouer à robin des bois, tout ça à l'âge de deux ans, il m'en avait causé des crises cardiaques à l'époque. Il c'était calmé quand j'avais eu Alice. J'espérais pour lui que son fils ne lui ferais pas ce genre de chose, sinon il n'avait pas fini d'avoir peur pour son petit garçon.

Voyant que Carlisle retrouvait le sourire en jouant avec son petit-fils je lui donnais le biberon pour qu'il le donne à Anthony. Depuis sa naissance il n'avait pas été trop présent pour profiter de ce petit bout de choux. Entre l'hôpital, et toutes ses histoires avec le Fbi c'était assez compliqué. En même temps au début Bella avait du mal à s'en séparer et c'était compréhensible. Prenant l'appareil photo j'immortalisais ce petit moment de douceur avant la tempête. L'agent Pirse devait passer d'ici quelques heures et j'avais peur de la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements.

-Tu travaillais sur quoi hier soir? Demandais-je à Carlisle tout en préparant des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner.

-Rien de spécial….

-Carlisle, l'avertissais-je n'y croyant pas une seule seconde en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Rien que la façon dont je l'avais vu concentré sur son travail hier soir avant de me coucher m'avait prouvé que c'était important. Et j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il avait passé presque toute la nuit sur son ordinateur.

-Ok, soufflait mon mari sous mon regard en baissant les yeux sur Anthony. J'ai fait des recherches pour Edward...voir s'il existait une méthode, quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider pour qu'il puisse retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

-Carlisle je….je doute que…

-Je sais, me coupait-il en levant enfin ses yeux vers moi. Mais...je lui ai promis de tout faire pour qu'il remarche un jour alors….même si on doit passer par des opérations….des nouvelles expérimentations, je me dois de faire ces recherches. Ils ont trop perdu...Edward a déjà trop souffert pour que je l'abandonne ainsi. Bella et notre fils ne méritent pas de vivre autant de malheurs ! L'être humain est censé vivre son enfance dans l'ignorance de la monstruosité de ce monde, de grandir dans l'indifférence et ensuite au fil des années découvrir le vrai aspect qu'habite notre monde. Bella n'a pas eu le loisir de vivre ainsi, ça a été brutal pour elle, d'un coup sec cet homme lui a montré les pires horreurs qu'un être humain était capable de faire. Elle a tout perdu, puis elle est rentrée dans la vie de notre fils et Edward a lui même été envahi par toute cette horreur….je n'en veux pas à Bella, je la considère comme ma propre fille, mais...j'aurais tellement voulu que leurs vies en soit autrement. Qu'ils puissent connaître le vrai bonheur avant d'être terrassé par la peur de ce monstre. Ils sont si jeune et pourtant ils ont vécu plus de malheurs qu'une seule personne n'en rencontre dans toute une vie. Je veux juste….pouvoir les aider du mieux que je le peux pour leur permettre de se relever plus facilement...leur redonner une chance de vivre pleinement la vie qu'ils méritent. Notre fils ne mérite pas de vivre sa vie cloué dans un fauteuil roulant…

Une larme avait échappé à Carlisle durant son monologue, quand à moi j'étais toute retournée en entendant le monologue de mon mari. Carlisle avait raison...il avait raison, mais donner de faux espoirs à notre fils n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. Je comprenais mon mari dans sa décision de vouloir aider notre fils, vouloir aider nos deux enfants. Quel parent ne voulait pas aider ses enfants surtout dans des moments pareils?

Déposant un baiser sur sa joue je me collais à lui pour le prendre dans mes bras tout en faisant bien attention à notre petit-fils. Il avait raison nous devons tout faire pour leur garantir un avenir plus serein, sans démons les poursuivants sur leurs routes. Regardant notre petit-fils boire son biberon avec délectation, je me promis de tout faire pour leur faire oublier les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversées dès que cette histoire serait fini.

-On devrait peut-être aller les voir ! Si Bella ne voit pas le petit dans son lit, elle va paniquer et…

-J'y suis déjà allée mon chéri, ils dormaient paisiblement, j'ai pas pu me résigner à les réveiller. On peut leur donner un peu de quiétude le temps de quelques heures. Je les réveillerais tout à l'heure, ils ont besoin de repos. Ils ont beau être parents….ils sont encore tout jeunes, trop jeunes pour avoir autant de soucis.

Carlisle opinait et me donnait Anthony voulant aller prendre sa douche avant de se replonger dans ses recherches. Tout en finissant de préparer le petit déjeuner, je m'occupais de mon petit-fils qui comme d'habitude était extrêmement sage. Je ne prenais pas la peine de l'habiller laissant Bella le faire à son réveil, changeant juste la couche du petit bonhomme.

Ce fut vers 9h00 que les jeunes commencèrent à se réveiller, Alice et Jasper en premier, c'est d'ailleurs ma fille qui s'occupait de prendre la relève s'occupant de son neveu pour que je puisse commencer à débarrasser le bureau qui servirait de chambre à Edward durant le temps qu'ils allaient vivre ici.

Rosalie et Emmett se levaient peu de temps après. Rosalie fut obligée de s'installer sur le canapé après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, pendant qu'Emmett nous aidait. J'espérais que tout serait prêt rapidement pour qu'Edward puisse avoir le minimum d'autonomie possible.

Point de vue d'Edward

Elle était si belle ma petite femme dormant paisiblement contre moi, jamais je n'ai autant apprécié son contact que ces derniers jours, jamais je n'avais autant savouré chaque instant passé à ses côtés. Elle me paraissait si fragile là contre moi ma Bella.

Plus j'y réfléchissais plus l'idée germait dans ma tête ne la voyant plus que comme ma femme. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen...ça faisait comme un chant d'oiseau à mes oreilles. Si elle voulait de moi comme elle me l'avait dit à mon réveil alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'attendrais encore des mois ou même des années.

Alice me serait surement d'une excellente aide pour organiser une fabuleuse soirée durant laquelle je ferais ma demande. Je voulais que ça soit exceptionnel...je voulais que ça soit magique. Ma Bella méritait tellement mieux qu'un homme en fauteuil roulant...mais j'étais trop égoïste pour la laisser partir, je voulais que l'on soit une véritable famille. Hors pour l'instant nous étions deux sur trois à porter le même nom de famille.

Bella était mon univers, ça me senblait logique de lui prouver mon amour en lui demandant de lier encore plus notre avenir, notre destin ensemble en m'épousant. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne me rejette pas, pour ça rien n'était sûr à cent pour cent surtout quand il s'agissait de Bella.

Déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux j'en profitais pour humer sa douce fragrance. Mon dieu ce que ça m'avait manqué, et dire que je l'avais cru perdu pour toujours. Même si je m'étais persuadé de ne pas faire de bêtise, de revenir pour ma famille et mon fils...en la voyant là dans mes bras, je savais pertinemment que ma vie sans elle n'aurait pas été possible. J'aurais fini par la rejoindre un moment ou à un autre, ou alors j'aurais tellement ressassé ma douleur que j'aurais fini par pourrir la vie de mon fils et de ma famille.

Une larme coulait silencieusement alors que je resserrais l'étau de mes bras autour de la femme de ma vie. Doucement je la vis s'éveiller posant ses magnifiques yeux marrons sur moi.

-Bonjour, me disait-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Bonjour princesse, lui répondais-je le sourire aux lèvres en lui caressant la peau douce de sa joue droite la faisant frémir.

Un pli se formait sur son front pour je ne sais quelle raison et elle levait sa main pour récolter l'unique larme qui m'avait totalement échappée.

-Tu as mal à la colonne vertébrale? Me demandait-elle voulant sortir de mon étreinte mais je la retenais encore plus contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle m'échappe.

-Non ça va.

-Alors pourquoi….

-Je t'aime Bella….j'ai juste encore du mal à réaliser que tu es bien là présente dans mes bras, lui avouais-je.

-Tant que tu voudras de moi, soufflait-elle les yeux brillants.

-Alors attends toi à ce que ça dure un très long moment, souriais-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement.

Voulant lui montrer à quel point elle m'était précieuse, je voulus l'embrasser avec une douceur infinie, tel un effleurement d'une pétale de rose sur ses magnifiques lèvres, mais ce ne fut pas l'avis de ma dulcinée qui en avait décidé autrement en passant une de ses mains derrière ma tête pendant qu'elle prenait appui sur le matelas de l'autre pour approfondir notre baiser. La pression sur mes lèvres se fit plus dure, sa langue se mélangeant à la mienne avec fougue.

A mon réveil quand j'avais su pour mes jambes j'avais eu peur qu'une autre partie de moi ne soit plus….fonctionnelle, mais heureusement pour moi ça fonctionnait parfaitement. Rien qu'avec un baiser Bella réussissait à faire réagir cette partie de moi. Notre respiration devenant difficile, nous nous séparèrent posant front contre front essayant de reprendre notre souffle.

-Anthony, soufflait Bella contre ma bouche.

-Ma mère a dû s'en occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue. Tu pourrais...enfin aller chercher mon père pour que je puisse descendre, reprenais-je gêné de devoir demander de l'aide pour pouvoir sortir de mon lit.

-Oui bien sur, j'y vais, me disait-elle avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de sortir du lit enfilant une robe de chambre au passage.

Je lui souriais faiblement avant de la voir disparaître dans le couloir. Devoir être dépendant de quelqu'un était bien plus dur de ce que je laissais entrevoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, pas en ayant retrouvé ma Bella vivante et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente encore plus mal, qu'elle s'en veuille encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

A l'hôpital ça allait...mais chez mes parents….je me sentais faible, misérable. Comment pourrais-je protéger ma famille en étant cloué dans ce fauteuil à la con.

En aucun cas, je ne voulais alourdir la peine que Bella ressentait par rapport à ma situation invalidante, mais le fait était là. Je n'étais plus qu'un bon à rien, j'étais inutile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul.

Pas une seule seconde, je ne regrettais d'avoir pris cette balle à la place de ma Bella, mais les conséquences étaient lourdes à porter. J'espérais juste que ça n'était pas définitif, que bientôt j'allais pouvoir me tenir debout comme avant. Mon fils aussi avait besoin de moi...d'un père capable de lui courir après, d'un père pouvant parfaitement s'occuper de lui sans personne.

Voyant le fauteuil à ma portée j'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever un peu contre ma tête de lit ayant le fin espoir de réussir au moins à m'asseoir tout seul. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, j'arrivais à peine à me faire glisser de quelques millimètres prenant appui sur mes deux bras. J'étais encore trop faible !

Pestant contre moi même, je vis Jasper et Emmett entrer dans ma chambre timidement.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur un instant de te voir jouer avec petit Eddy, disait Emmett d'un air joueur.

-Idiot, lui dis-je en lui lançant un oreiller qu'il réceptionna très bien. J'ai peut-être perdu l'usage de mes jambes mais pas de mes mains Em, alors si tu ne veux pas recevoir des coups fait gaffe.

-Hou là j'ai peur ! Disait-il en levant les mains en l'air. Bon on descend avant que Bella mange toutes les crêpes, j'ai beau avoir déjà mangé les efforts ça creuse !

-Où est Papa? Demandais-je en pouffant devant Emmett le goinfre.

-Il accueille l'agent Pirse, tu veux prendre une douche avant? Demandais Jasper parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient franchis l'entrée de ma chambre.

J'opinais nerveusement ne sachant pas comment j'allais me débrouiller pour ma douche du matin. A l'hôpital ils étaient équipés pour ce genre de situation...mais pas ici. Jasper et Emmett m'aidèrent à m'installer dans mon fauteuil posant sur moi un plaid pour me couvrir vu que j'étais déjà en caleçon et m'emmenèrent dans la salle de bain. Jasper me soulevait me maintenant en dessous des aisselles pendant qu'Emmett faisait glisser mon caleçon sur mes jambes tout en gardant le plaid sur moi me couvrant de ma nudité.

Je fus surpris de voir un tabouret assez large installé dans la douche à l'italienne. Mes amis m'installèrent dessus Jasper me tenant la taille alors qu'Emmett lui s'occupait de mes jambes. C'était vraiment gênant de dépendre d'eux comme ça, et surtout qu'ils me voient aussi faible, moi l'Edward n'ayant besoin de personne.

J'ignorais encore à quel point j'allais être capable de supporter leur présence...mais en voyant Bella rentrer avec tout le nécessaire pour nous changer je fus vite rassuré réalisant que c'était elle qui allait se charger de me donner un coup de main et non mes amis.

-On te laisse aux mains d'une experte, me lançais Emmett un sourire allant jusqu'au oreille en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Jasper levait les yeux au ciel et suivait lui aussi Emmett.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas….j'ai pensé que tu préférerais mon aide à celle de tes parents mais si tu préfères je peux aller les chercher.

-Non ça ira Bella, je préfère de loin prendre ma douche avec toi, lui souris-je alors que ses douces joues prenaient des couleurs.

Bella se déshabillait alors sous mon regard et je sentis à la vue de son corp nu une partie de mon anatomie prendre vie. J'ignorais encore si….ou comment nous pourrions nous aimer à présent mais comme l'avait appellé Emmett un peu plus tôt, petit Eddy qui était devenu grand Eddy à la vue de cette déesse, lui avait envie de se perdre en elle, de ne faire qu'un avec son corps encore et encore.

Bella vint vers moi en rougissant d'autant plus, on avait beau vivre une histoire d'amour depuis plusieurs mois, avoir un enfant ensemble, jamais on ne s'était montré aussi nu qu'à l'instant à la pleine lumière du jour.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'enlevais le plaid pour le donner à Bella qui se retournait pour ne pas qu'il soit mouillé m'offrant une vue parfaite de ses fesses qui me donnèrent envie de les mordiller lentement.

Et bien sur ma queue tressaillait face à ma belle me tournant le dos. Comment allais-je pouvoir faire pour voir ce spectacle chaque jour sans pouvoir assouvir nos besoins mutuels? Encore une fois je me sentais faible...diminué face à la réalité. Jamais plus le sexe ne serait le même, je ne pourrais jamais plus faire l'amour à ma Bella comme je le souhaitais.

Profitant du fait qu'elle me tournait le dos je positionnais mes mains sur ma virilité cachant mon désir pour elle. Bella réglait l'eau chaude puis faisait en sorte que l'on soit mouillé tout les deux avant de mettre du savon dans ses mains. Je voulu prendre la bouteille mais elle la retirait un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Laisse moi faire et détends toi, pour une fois que j'ai droit de te toucher sans que monsieur tourne les choses à son avantage, disait-elle en me souriant malicieusement.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive alors qu'elle posait ses mains pleines de savon sur mon torse faisant monter un peu plus le désir que j'avais pour elle. Il était très difficile pour moi de me retenir, de ne rien lui laisser paraître, surtout quand elle prit place sur mes genoux pour qu'ainsi elle soit mieux disposée à me….laver. Sauf qu'avoir sa poitrine contre mon torse quand elle se mit à laver mes cheveux bougeant au même rythme que ses mains fut un supplice, le supplice de trop. Ne tenant plus j'embrassais Bella fiévreusement, à en perdre haleine pour ensuite embrasser sa joue, le bas de son oreille, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine, ses seins dressés fièrement devant moi tout en les empoignant un dans chacune de mes mains. Bella gémissait sous mes baisers me faisant devenir encore plus dur si possible, alors que mon entrejambe se dressait fièrement maintenant contre la cuisse de ma belle.

-Ed...Edward….on peut pas...P...Pirse at...attend !

-J'ai terriblement envie de toi Bella, soufflais-je sur sa peau remontant sur sa jugulaire.

Ma petite femme allait répliquer mais je réussissais à glisser une main entre ses jambes pour pincer son clito la faisant gémir. J'en profitais pour embrasser ses lèvres jouant sensuellement avec sa langue mais ma belle se levait d'un coup de mes genoux se tenant contre le carrelage de la douche en fermant les yeux m'offrant une vue parfaite de son corps.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Elle avait envie de moi je pouvais le voir, tout son corps me le criait. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle éloignée ainsi? Je vis Bella rouvrir les yeux et elle s'accroupissait devant moi.

-On ne peut pas Edward, j'en ai terriblement envie mais on ne peut pas….pas avant qu'un médecin nous en donne la permission, je ne tiens pas à empirer la situation en….

Elle était sérieuse là? Elle avait peur de me faire mal en faisant l'amour avec moi? C'en était ridicule! Le plaisir laissait place à la colère.

-Bella arrête avec ça , Je vais bien et…

-Ah oui? Tu viens de te faire opérer Edward, tu as failli y passer alors non je refuse de te faire l'amour tant que le médecin ne nous donne pas le feu vert, me disait-elle fermement.

Voyant son regard déterminé je su tout de suite que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot, elle était vraiment persuadée qu'elle pourrait me faire du mal...il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Seul un médecin pourrait lui faire comprendre ses torts. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire que ça !

-Bien….de toute façon quoi que je dise tu ne changeras pas d'avis hein…., Bella opinais un sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

Nous nous lavâmes plus sagement du moins autant que je le pouvais, Bella ne pouvait pas me lever complètement donc pour l'instant je ne pouvais pas laver mes fesses par exemple. Apparemment mes parents avait l'intention de faire des travaux pour que je puisse le faire moi même, cela me fit de la peine, ils croyaient tous que cet handicap allait durer encore longtemps….voire pour toujours, chose dont je refusais l'éventualité.

Bella m'aidait à sécher les parties que je ne pouvais pas atteindre alors que je m'occupais des autres. Elle me laissait enfiler mon tee-shirt et mon polo pendant qu'elle s'habillait elle aussi. Posant la serviette sur mes parties intimes elle allait chercher Jasper pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à me mettre mon caleçon ainsi que mon jeans.

Je préférais que ce soit elle qui m'habille qu'Emmett, je me sentais assez diminué comme ça même si je ne laissais rien entrevoir. Avec Jazz c'était différent ….il ne disait jamais rien se contentant de m'aider. Il n'avait rien à dire, je pouvais voir toute sa sollicitude dans ses yeux et cela me suffisait largement.

Une fois prêt, mon père montait pour aider jasper à me faire descendre m'installant dans mon fauteuil m'entraînant dans le salon où tout le monde nous attendait.

Quand j'arrivais tout le monde se tournait vers moi, je sentis la main de ma belle sur mon épaule.

-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, me saluait l'agent Pirse me présentant sa main que je serrais dans la mienne. Heureux de vous voir en ces lieux….

-Si on pouvait en venir au fait ça arrangerait tout le monde, lui dis-je en serrant les dents.

Les souvenirs de moi lui donnant coup après coup après avoir cru perdre ma Bella apparaissait devant mes yeux. Dire que je lui en voulait était faible, tout ça c'était sa faute, à lui et au Fbi. Ils n'avaient pas su prendre soin de ma Bella, ils n'avaient pas été fichu de la protéger comme ils auraient dû le faire. S'ils avaient bien fait leur boulot, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé, jamais la femme que j'aime ne se serait retrouvé dans les mains de son pire cauchemar.

-Bien...allons nous installer dans le salon avant toute chose.

J'opinais et avançais mon fauteuil jusqu'au canapé où ma famille prit place ainsi que l'agent Pirse. Bella prit place à mes côtés et je lui pris la main voyant ses légers tremblements. Quoi qu'il arrive, on allait l'affronter ensemble et c'était ça que je voulais lui transmette dans mon toucher, elle me fit un sourire de remerciement mais je connaissais trop Bella pour savoir que la peur la tiraillait à cet instant.

Alice qui portait Anthony dans ses bras le donnait à Bella, avoir notre fils entre nous nous apaisait tous les deux. Je me sentais plus fort avec ma femme et mon fils à mes côtés, quoi qu'il allait arrivés j'étais persuadé que ce ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que l'on avait vécu ses dernières semaines.

-Avant tout j'aimerais m'excuser monsieur Cullen et Mademoiselle Swan il s'est avéré que nous ayons bien plus de taupes dans notre service que nous l'avions imaginé. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se produire. Mais je ne viens pas vers vous pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, disait l'agent Pirse en posant à présent son regard sur Bella. Nous l'avons attrapé, reprenait-il laissant un petit sourire naître sur son visage avant de continuer. Quand on vous a trouvé tout les deux….mes agents ont continué à fouiller les entrepôts. On a fini par retrouver celui où Volturi était caché, celui-ci était sur le point de s'enfuir quand mes agents l'ont arrêté. On lui a fait mettre une cagoule le faisant passer pour une simple arrestation et l'avons fait transférer dans une des prisons du FBI la plus sécurisée des États-Unis.

-C'est pour ça que vous étiez injoignable, disait mon père comprenant enfin pourquoi même Bella n'avait pas pu le contacter.

-En effet, il ne fallait que personne ne sache qui on rappatriait aux Etat-Unis, nous avons agi en toute discrétion pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi par des hommes restant de Volturi. Maintenant qu'il est dans nos murs vous pouvez être sûr qu'il n'en sortira plus jamais.

Ca j'en doutais, Aro avait des alliés n'importe où, il était malin semblant avoir toujours de l'avance sur le Fbi.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sur? Demandais-je réalisant vraiment ses paroles. Aro a plus d'un tour dans son sac il vous l'a démontré plus d'une fois !

-Tout simplement parce que il a été placé dans un secteur hyper sécurisé, il ne verra plus jamais la lueur du jour, soyez en sur. Quand aux agents qui auront un contact avec lui ce sont des agents hautement qualifiés, sous haute surveillance eux mêmes qui ne travaillent qu'entourés d'autres agents. Vous pouvez être certain que plus jamais vous n'entendrez parler d'Aro Volturi.

J'avais dû mal à le croire...Aro Volturi en prison pour le restant de sa vie...ça me paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Posant mes yeux sur Bella, je la vis totalement immobile fixant un point devant elle. Je pouvais comprendre sa réaction, même moi j'avais du mal à le croire. Après tout ce qui s'était passé...le savoir loin de ma Bella, c'était inespéré...

-Nous avons également retrouvé Sam, reprenait l'agent Pirse, ce qui fit revenir Bella parmi nous. Il gisait dans une marre de sang, il va bien je vous rassure il a été retrouvé à temps. Il est actuellement en rémission également sous surveillance, il a demandé à être transféré dans la région donc vous pourrez le voir dans les prochains jours à l'hôpital.

Je vis Bella se détendre en entendant les bonnes nouvelles. Moi aussi, je fus rassuré, Sam n'avait pas failli à sa promesse disant qu'il préférerait mourir que revenir sans Bella, il n'avait juste pas pu se battre contre tous les hommes de Volturi pour pouvoir le faire. J'avais hâte de pouvoir le revoir, espérant d'une part qu'il me pardonne mes paroles de la dernière fois mais aussi qu'il accepte mes remerciements pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la femme de ma vie.

-Et Caius? Demandait Bella avec espoir.

Caius? Qui c'était encore celui-là?

-Mort d'une balle dans la tête. Lui disait l'agent Pirse.

Voyant ma belle émettre un léger sourire je sus qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère. Mon estomac se broyait à l'intérieur de mon ventre en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dû subir durant ses quelques jours entre les mains de ces monstres. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais faire remonter ses souvenirs pénibles en lui en parlant, mais une part de moi avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

L'agent Pirse nous indiquait que par mesure de précaution des agents du Fbi seront encore présents quelques temps, histoire de s'assurer qu'aucun homme de Volturi ne s'en prendrait à nous. Bien sûr Bella allait être interrogée sur ce qui s'était passé et moi également dans les jours qui viennent, c'était la procédure. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas être présent auprès de Bella pour la soutenir, elle devra être seule avec les agents du Fbi pour ça.

Dire que les jours suivants furent bizarre était un euphémisme, ni Bella ni moi ne réalisons que tout était fini, que plus un nuage allait venir assombrir notre route. Malheureusement tout ne fut pas tout rose pour nous, c'était loin ce que l'on s'était imaginé en pensant à la fin de cette histoire. Non c'était bien loin de tout ce que l'on pensait….


	79. Chapitre 79 prise de decision

Bonsoir à tous, je sais je sais….enfin lol. Ce chapitre était assez attendue par un bon nombre d'entre-vous. Pour tout vous dire cela m'est très dur de finir ces derniers chapitre. Oui oui, vous m'avez bien lu, celui-ci est l'avant dernier. Je travaille également sur mon tout dernier chapitre.

J'aime particulièrement cette fic, c'est bien ma préféré...alors y mettre un terme me rend un peu morose. Mais comme toute bonne histoire à toujours une fin….

Je tien à remercier Anne-So pour sa correction d'enfer, mais aussi toutes les personnes qui ont pris un peu de leurs temps pour me laissé un petit message, avoir vos avis sur mes écrits est très important pour moi.

Merci Pim10, Canada02, Mimi,Grazie. Je tien à vous dire un grand merci, pour vous répondre, les hommes de Volturi sont trop nombreux pour vraiment être tous sous les barreaux, rappelez vous qu'Aro est l'un des plus grand mafieu des Etat-unis. Ensuite pour le retour d'Ed et Bell's chez eux pour l'instant c'est plus que compliqué entre le danger qui peut encore leurs tomber dessus, l'handicap d'Edward, donc pour le moment non...du moins pour ce chapitre. Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture avec une grande hâte d'avoir vos avis.

Ce week-end c'est direction Paris mais je vous lirais tout de même, gros bisous à vous tous !

* * *

Chapitre 79

Point de vue de Bella

La vie me semblait tellement belle quand j'étais avec eux ! Ca faisait des heures qu'Anthony s'était réveillé criant si fort qu'il avait même réveillé Esmée. Ma belle-mère avait voulu s'en occuper mais je lui avais assurée que j'allais le faire.

Depuis notre retour, Esmée était un ange avec nous, elle prenait soin de son petit-fils quasiment toutes les nuits, mais il était temps pour moi de reprendre mon rôle de Maman à plein temps.

J'avais changé la couche d'Anthony, donné son biberon, puis j'étais remontée dans notre chambre posant notre fils entre Edward et moi. Je l'avais longuement regardé battre ses petits pieds dans le vide, bouger ses petites mains alors qu'il tenait fermement mon doigt dans sa petite main, écouter les petits sons qu'il émettait de temps en temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme ses petits yeux pour s'endormir paisiblement.

Depuis pas une fois je n'avais quitté mes deux anges du regard. Edward lui dormait à poings fermés, ils étaient incroyablement beaux dans la fine pénombre de la chambre. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues en regardant les deux seules personnes sans qui je ne pourrais plus vivre à présent. Ils étaient mon monde, mon univers tout entier, autant Anthony qu'Edward.

Comment était-il possible d'aimer aussi fort deux personnes différentes? Mon amour pour eux n'était pas seulement éternel, impérissable, il était sans limites.

A présent que tous mes démons étaient derrière moi, je voulais pouvoir donner une chance à ces deux êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde de vivre une vie incroyable, une vie remplie de bonheur comme ils le méritaient tout les deux.

Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé ce n'était pas si simple de faire un trait sur mon passé. Il revenait me hanter chaque nuit dans mes cauchemars. J'avais pensé pourtant pouvoir être plus forte, pouvoir m'en sortir seul, mais mon inconscient lui n'oubliait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que tout était fini et pourtant….pourtant aujourd'hui mon cœur se brisait. Edward et moi, nous nous étions disputés une nouvelle fois à cause de Volturi...encore.

Chaque nuit je rêvais de ce monstre, chaque nuit Edward me réveillais totalement paniqué. Sur le coup il ne faisait que me prendre dans ses bras me berçant en me répétant que c'était fini. Le lendemain par contre j'avais droit à une grande discussion, Edward en avait même parlé à Carlisle qui nous avait conseillé d'aller voir quelqu'un et mon homme essayait tant bien que mal de me persuader que c'était la seule solution pour que je tourne la page.

Je ne fermais pratiquement plus l'œil de la nuit tellement j'avais peur de refaire ces cauchemars. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à en avoir, Edward aussi en faisait….pas aussi flippant et incontrôlable que les miens. Il me suffisait de le serrer contre moi pour le calmer le laissant respirer mon odeur pour qu'il se calme, mais il en faisait tout de même presque toutes les nuits.

Alors il voulait que l'on se prenne en main, qu'ensemble on voit quelqu'un qui nous aide à extérioriser tout ça. Je l'avais repoussé…, je m'étais complètement renfermée à cette idée. Je m'en voulais de lui faire ça mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Parler de ce que j'avais vécu….replonger dans mon passé, je m'y refusais. Ca faisait trop mal...mon coeur ne pourrait pas le supporter, revoir le corps sans vie de ma mère, de mon père, de Jacob….de Benjamin. Revivre tout ces moments affreux qui m'avaient détruite … m'était insupportable, je voulais passer à autre chose sans devoir replonger dans mon passé.

Repenser aussi à ce que j'avais vécu lors de mes deux enlèvements, mon premier lorsque j'étais enceinte d'Anthony….ressentir à nouveau cette peur de me faire enlever mon fils. Revivre les événements de mon deuxième enlèvement, revivre les horreurs que m'avait fait subir Aro….j'avais peur d'empirer les choses. Là bah j'avais voulu mourir ne supportant plus sa torture, si Edward n'était pas venu j'étais certaine que j'aurais fini par me laisser mourir tellement mes forces m'avaient abandonnée.

Alors replonger là dedans...je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour y survivre, remonter la pente. Me battre contre Aro...contre toute cette merde était devenu facile, c'était devenu ma vie. Mais me battre contre Edward, devoir affronter son regard rempli de tristesse, rempli de peur de me perdre. Voyant la douleur dans ses yeux quand il me disait qu'au final Aro avait gagné vu qu'il me détruisait même en étant enterré dans cette prison loin de nous...ça je ne pouvais le supporter, c'était bien trop dur.

J'avais fini par quitter la chambre en claquant la porte le laissant là dans notre chambre seul. C'était trop dur de supporter son regard sur moi comme ça. J'étais pas assez forte, je n'étais qu'une femme faible, Aro avait tout détruit de moi….chaque parcelle de la fille que j'avais été...que mes parents avait élever. Je croyais m'être relevé bien plus forte, mais la vérité était tout autre. Aro avait tout détruit, petit par petit, en m'enlevant les êtres qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie un par un.

-Bell...Bella non...gémissait Edward dans son sommeil me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Encore un cauchemar, encore ces traits de profonde souffrance sur le visage de mon homme.

-Chut Edward, je suis là mon amour, lui chuchotais-je en passant ma main sur son visage pour l'apaiser.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Edward prit ma main l'amenant à son visage respirant mon odeur, ses traits se radoucissant pour finir par poser ma main sur son torse entrelaçant nos doigts.

Le voir ainsi me faisait mal, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir souffert, Edward aussi avait été victime d'Aro. A l'hôpital même si nous avons longuement parlé de ce qui s'était passé j'ignorais encore à ce moment là ce qu'avait subit Edward en me croyant morte.

Mais hier soir alors que j'avais laissé Edward dans la chambre allant prendre l'air essayant de calmer mes nerfs, Emmett était venu me voir. Il m'avait alors expliqué...il voulait que je comprenne Edward, que je vois les choses de son point de vue. Mais jamais j'aurais pu m'attendre à ça, me rendre compte à quel point Edward avait cru perdre pied.

Emmett m'avait ouvert les yeux, rien qu'imaginer Edward hurler...s'en prendre à l'agent Pirse quand il me croyait morte. En l'imaginant cogner le punching-ball à s'en faire saigner les phalanges jusqu'à hurler sa douleur de m'avoir perdu me donnait horreur, me fendait le cœur. Il avait tellement souffert par ma faute...il avait tellement perdu.

Je lui devais au moins ça...je devais trouver la force pour au moins essayer de nous en sortir. Edward avait risqué sa vie pour moi ignorant que j'étais en vie, juste par envie de vengeance. Il était ma vie, il était hors de question de le perdre tout ça par fierté ou plutôt par lâcheté.

J'ignore combien de minutes je passais à regarder mes deux anges dormir, mais je fus surprise en voyant déjà la lumière du jour percer à travers les stores.

-Salut, disait le doux ténor de mon homme me faisant relever la tête vers son visage.

-Salut, lui dis-je en retour m'en voulant encore de ma réaction d'hier soir.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé? Me demandait-il en voyant Anthony à nos côtés.

-Plusieurs heures je...j'admirais le spectacle, dis-je timidement en posant mes yeux sur mon fils qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Edward je….je suis désolée pour hier, je…

-Ce n'est rien Bella, je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas, jamais je ne pourrais te forcer, je pensais juste que...ça pourrait t'aider à avancer.

Il était tellement prévenant mon homme, tellement gentil, rempli d'attention. Je devais faire des efforts, il faisait tellement pour moi, pour nous depuis le début.

-Je vais le faire, lui dis-je déterminée en relevant les yeux vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Mais…

-Tu avais raison hier soir Edward, je ne peux pas laisser ce monstre diriger ma vie encore maintenant. Il nous a fait trop de mal, je ne veux plus qu'il ait de contrôle sur nos vie ! Et surtout je refuse de te perdre.

Les traits du visage de mon ange s'adoucirent, pas qu'il était en colère mais son visage affichait beaucoup d'incompréhension. Edward approchait ma main où nos doigts étaient toujours entrelacé à ses lèvres déposant un doux baiser dessus sans me lâcher une seule fois du regard.

-Qu'importe ton choix Bella jamais tu ne me perdras tu m'entends...jamais, toi et moi on ne se quittera plus.

J'opinais sentant mes yeux se remplir d'eau. Edward me l'avait déjà dit ça, mais j'avais toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais et qu'il veuille toujours de moi après ce que je leur avais fait vivre à lui et à sa famille.

-J'irais voir un professionnel Edward, je veux reprendre le contrôle de ma vie ! Mais j'aimerais….j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, je sais que tu te poses pas mal de question sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé durant tout le temps où j'étais captive là bas. Tu sais avec tout ce que l'on a traversé j'ai réalisé que...ensemble nous sommes bien plus fort, notre couple, notre famille n'est pas un poids mort, pas une faiblesse, bien au contraire vous êtes ma force. Si tu es là, je crois avoir la force de replonger dans mon passé, mais pas sans toi.

-Si vraiment c'est ce que tu veux je serais présent alors!

-Merci, mais toi aussi t'as besoin d'évacuer ce qui s'est passé, lui dis-je doucement reprenant ses propres mots. Edward je ne suis pas aveugle, tes cauchemars parlent pour toi...puis Emmett et moi on a discuté sur ce qui s'est passé quand t'as cru à ma mort, ne lui en veux pas chéri, il m'a ouvert les yeux, reprenais-je en voyant la colère pour son ami envahir ses prunelles. A cause de mes démons t'as autant souffert que moi, alors je te propose que l'on voit ce psy que ton père nous a conseillé, ensemble, main dans la main.

Je le vis y réfléchir un instant pesant le pour et le contre, ses yeux allant d'Anthony à moi.

-C'est d'accord, on fera ça ensemble princesse.

J'opinais et il me fit signe de me rapprocher pour m'embrasser. Vu qu'Anthony était entre nous ce fut un simple baiser, simple mais plein de promesse d'avenir.

Me reposant sur mon oreiller je regardais Edward plongeant dans ses pupilles vertes alors que je tenais la main de mon petit garçon dans ma main. C'est dans les moments comme ça que j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, ces moments là étaient magiques, Edward notre fils et moi, c'était eux mon avenir, je les aimais de tout mon coeur et pour rien au monde je ne voulais d'une autre vie.

Nous restions là un moment à ne rien dire nous contentant d'apprécier le moment tout simplement. Je pouvais voir le regard de mon homme briller me regardant intensément, ses lèvres voulant former des mots mais rien n'en sortir. Il semblait en pleine interrogation alors j'attendais qu'il soit prêt.

Une bataille intérieur faisait rage en lui, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. J'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait, mais qu'importe ce que c'était, on l'affrontera ensemble. Que sa soit son amour pour moi, mon amour pour lui, ces sentiments que l'on ressentaient l'un pour l'autre nous donnait la force de tout combattre, de tout affronter pour notre famille.

-Épouses moi Bella, me soufflait-il ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de me dire là au juste? Les mots étaient bien sortis, j'avais bien entendu mais ça ne pouvait pas rentrer dans ma tête afin d'en décrypter le sens. Je restais là sans rien dire trop choquée pour pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit.

-Epouses moi mon amour, disait-il une nouvelle fois un peut plus clairement. Je sais que...ce n'est pas vraiment une demande très romantique, me disait-il en se redressant sur ses coudes. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'y pense...pour être honnête depuis la naissance de notre fils mais...j'en peux plus d'attendre, j'en peux plus d'attendre le bon moment. Je te veux Bella, je te veux de tout mon coeur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme. Nous deux c'est comme une évidence, je t'aime d'un amour si pur, d'un amour si fort, que c'en est presque douloureux de t'aimer. Alors Isabella Marie Swan voulez vous m'épouser moi Edward Anthony Cullen liant votre destin au mien pour l'éternité?

Whaou...et il se disait pas romantique….c'était le comble du bonheur à l'état pur. Mon cœur battait la chamade en entendant l'homme de ma vie me demander de l'épouser. Ne voulant pas risquer de faire du mal à notre fils qui était entre nous, je le pris dans mes bras sous le regard peiné de mon homme et posais mon bébé dans son petit berceau à côté de notre lit.

Edward pensait sûrement que j'allais partir vu qu'il était totalement figé. Il ne remarquait même pas quand je retournais dans notre lit pour me coller à lui afin qu'il me serre tout contre lui mon nez frôlant le sien. Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde que je puisse dire non? Il était ma vie, à lui tout seul il pouvait éclairer mes journées les plus sombres.

-C'est de loin la plus belle demande que tu aurais pu me faire mon chéri, alors oui….oui Edward je veux t'épouser, lier mon destin au tien de toute les façons possibles.

Le visage d'Edward s'illuminait alors tel un rayon de soleil traversant la pièce et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes scellant sa demande. Nos langues vinrent se rencontrer pour danser sensuellement l'une contre l'autre me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Les mains d'Edward passaient sous ma nuisette titillant ma peau nue me faisant frissonner de plaisir. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparèrent posant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

-Madame Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, souriait-il.

Je me reculais légèrement de lui sous le choc.

-Pourquoi pas Isabella Marie Cullen?

-Notre fils porte déjà mon nom de famille, j'aimerais que tu gardes le nom de ta famille en mémoire de tes parents.

Je fondais littéralement sous ses paroles et son regard de braise, dieu comme j'aimais cet homme. N'importe quel homme aurait souhaité que sa femme porte seulement son nom à lui mais non Edward voulait que je garde le nom de famille de mes parents en plus du sien. Mon homme était parfait !

-Merci...merci d'être toi mon amour, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Une idée me venait tout d'un coup, une idée germait dans mon esprit qui fit s'illuminer mon visage encore plus. Pouvais-je faire ça? Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais d'y retourner..le danger n'était plus, à présent. Nous étions libre, non?

-Tu penses à quoi? Me demandait Edward souriant en binôme avec moi.

-Que dirais-tu d'un petit voyage? Lui proposais-je.

-Un voyage? Me demandait-il surpris.

-Edward Anthony Cullen voudrais-tu rencontrer mes parents? Lui demandais-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude de peur qu'il ne refuse, entre la perte de ses jambes et cette histoire avec Volturi.

-Tu...tes parents, tu veux dire que...tu aimerais aller sur leurs tombes? On peut?

J'étais pas surprise qu'il me pose la question, après tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était tout à fait normal. Le Fbi était de moins en moins présent donc pour moi c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de réel danger, même si le risque zéro n'existait pas.

-Aro est en prison, la plupart de ses hommes sont morts ou en cavale, donc….on pourrait y aller accompagné de Kellan voir même de quelques gardes supplémentaires, lui proposais-je en espérant qu'il me dise oui.

Combien de temps j'avais rêvée de pouvoir me reposer sur leurs tombes? J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité la dernière fois que j'y étais allée, en vérité ça faisait presque 2 ans.

-Je serais très honoré de les rencontrer Bella, disait Edward en venant déposer un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Alors dépêchons nous, il me tarde de te présenter ma famille, lui disais-je en sautant littéralement du lit.

Il fallait forcément préparer ce voyage, entre prévenir quelques gardes, Kellan s'organiser pour les véhicules, puis Edward était connu, le FBI avait bien su protéger notre famille par rapport à sa profession mais je doutais que ça continue encore longtemps.

On était pas prêt de partir si on ne se bougeait pas maintenant. Edward souriait en me voyant aussi électrique qu'Alice, je l'aidais à glisser sur son fauteuil et nous nous dépêchons à nous préparer pour organiser ce voyage.

Maman, Papa, je vais enfin vous revoir et je ne viens pas seule…..

* * *

Alors vous avez aimez? Le prochain sera bien plus long !

Avez-vous des scènes que vous souhaiterait que j'approfondisse pour le prochain chapitre?

Hésité pas à venir me donner des idées pour ce prochain chapitre, gros bisous à tous, faites exploser la boîte à review!


	80. Chapitre 80 trois ans plus tard

Bonsoir à tous, voici mon nouveau chapitre….Enfin, oui oui y a un moment que vous l'attendiez celui-là. Mais vous ne serez pas déçu, ma fic se termine bientôt alors on va finir en beauté, qu'en pensez-vous?

Merci à sarahglc pour ton review, même s'il sont rare tes petits mots me font vraiment plaisir. J'espère bien que la suite te plaira encore plus, bisous à toi.

Merci également à Canada02, Grazie, Mimi et Pim10 pour vos message. Oui ils avancent, il le faut, la suite va surement vous plaires malgrès que je ne rentre pas vraiment dans chaque détaille. Mais je tenais à finir cette histoire et me connaissant ça se serait éterniser sur encore plus d'aventure. Chaque histoire doit avoir une fin, bonne ou mauvaise, j'espère juste que celle-là vous plairas.

Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture….

Chapitre 80

Point de vue de Bella

3 ans plus tard

La vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite. Dire que 4 ans et demi plus tôt je fuyais mes démons allant de ville en ville pour semer de fausses pistes.

Ma vie avait bien changé depuis, j'avais un fils magnifique qui faisait de ma vie un véritable paradis et un mari incroyable.

Oh tout n'était pas que pur bonheur 24h sur 24 mais on s'en sortait. Anthony nous faisait un nombre incalculable de peurs bleues depuis que Monsieur savait gambader, d'après Esmée il tenait ça de son père, monsieur avait pris goût à l'aventure visitant chaque petit recoin de la maison à son aise dès que nous avions le dos tourné.

Du coup nous avons dû installer une barrière de sécurité séparant les chambres du salon. Par contre ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'escalader à l'âge d'à peine deux ans, un peu comme avec son lit par exemple.

Une fois j'étais rentrée dans la chambre de notre fils voulant vérifier qu'il dormait bien comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il était tout bébé et j'avais vu son petit lit vide, j'avais cru avoir une attaque à cet instant. J'avais réveillé Edward et toute la maison sur le coup tellement j'avais eu peur que quelqu'un l'ait kidnappé. Tout ça pour retrouver mon fils allongé sous son lit avec son doudou contre lui. Jasper qui avait repris ses études dans la psychologie nous avait expliqué qu'il avait dû faire un mauvais rêve et vue que la porte était fermée il s'était créé un espace bien à lui où il se sentait en sécurité. Depuis je laissais sa porte ainsi que la notre entrouverte pour qu'il puisse nous rejoindre.

C'était un petit garçon merveilleux notre fils, il était très curieux, très observateur. Il avait une manie par contre c'était de tout répéter, il suffisait qu'il l'entende une seule fois pour qu'il le répète encore et encore un nombre incalculable de fois.

Emmett s'en amusait d'ailleurs, son hobby favori était d'apprendre à mon fils à faire des bêtises ou à nous poser des questions assez déplacées. Parfois je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'étriper ce grand nounours.

De son côté Rosalie avait donné naissance à une petite princesse nommée Mélina Alice McCarty, cette petite était magnifique ayant héritée de la beauté de sa mère, une belle petite fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains. Elle était magnifique et le pire c'est qu'elle le savait, malgré son jeune âge elle savait pertinemment comment rouler son père dans la farine, Rose un peu moins. Le restaurant marchait du tonnerre, Rose et Emmett avaient même embauché.

Alice et Jazz filait le parfait amour, ils étaient aussi mignons qu'au premier jour. Jazz avait quitté le groupe en même tant qu'Edward, voulant reprendre ses études chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avant vue son manque de revenus. Musicien avait bien payé, mais il ne voulait pas être sur les routes toute sa vie, il ne voulait plus être loin de son Alice. Il avait eu son diplôme haut la main et exerçait en tant que psychologue s'étant spécialisé dans les enfants.

Alice elle avait ouvert sa propre boutique de vêtements et ça marchait plutôt bien, elle et Jasper allaient bientôt se marier...dans quelques mois pour être plus précis.

Le mariage….voilà maintenant 2 ans qu'Edward et moi nous nous étions dit oui devant notre famille et nos amis. Mon Edward….jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une aussi belle vie à ses côtés.

Après qu'il m'ait demandé de l'épouser de la plus belle des façon qui soit, nous étions allés sur la tombe de mes parents. Cela n'avait pas été simple d'organiser le voyage, mais au bout de deux jours j'avais pu présenter Edward et Anthony à ma famille.

Je m'étais souvent traitée de folle parlant au ciel voulant m'adresser à mes parents, ou encore à leur tombe mais Edward m'avait sacrément surprise en leur parlant comme s'ils étaient en face de lui. Après ça je l'avais aimé encore plus.

Il ne s'était même pas arrêté là en se présentant à mes parents, non, il avait demandé à mon père la main de sa fille lui promettant de prendre soin de moi et de notre fils jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Encore une fois il m'avait prise au dépourvu en sortant un écrin bleu de sa poche me posant encore une fois la question du "veux-tu m'épouser" en ouvrant la boite montrant la magnifique bague qui maintenant était à mon doigt. C'est émue que j'étais repartie du cimetière me promettant de revenir de temps en temps.

Le mariage avait été magique, splendide, on avait fait ça très intimement, voulant le faire en petit comité. Edward m'avait fait une merveilleuse surprise encore une fois, cette journée serait marquée au fer rouge dans mon coeur pour l'éternité.

Flashback

C'était le grand jour, aujourd'hui j'allais me marier à Edward, unir mon destin au sien devant toute notre famille. Tout le long de la matinée j'avais été nerveuse, affreusement nerveuse, Alice avait eu du mal à me calmer, j'arrivais à peine à ne pas bouger pendant qu'elle me maquillait légèrement.

J'avais peur, le mariage c'était….effrayant, j'aimais Edward de tout mon coeur, là n'était pas la question. Il n'était pas uniquement le père de mon fils, il était aussi l'homme de ma vie! Mais le mariage c'était….flippant. J'avais peur de mal faire, de pas savoir entretenir notre amour, que le mariage nous éloigne loin de l'autre au bout de quelques années passées ensemble. C'était à ma mère de me rassurer sur le grand pas qui était le mariage mais elle n'était pas là !

La nervosité envahissait tout mon corps en sachant qu'en plus j'allais devoir remonter l'allée créée par Alice toute seule vue que mon père serait absent. J'aurais tellement aimé que mes parents soient présents pour l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Alice était partie en ruminant me laissant seule devant le miroir. Le reflet m'envoyait l'image d'une femme vraiment très belle, je savais que c'était moi mais….j'avais du mal à le réaliser. Ma vie était faite de meurtre, de kidnapping, de danger, pas de robe blanche, de cérémonie et d'amour. J'avais comme une mauvaise intuition, comme si Aro allait s'incruster au mariage pour tuer toutes les personnes que j'aime.

Je ne pouvais pas….ce n'était pas moi tout ça, je ne méritais pas de vivre une vie remplie de bonheur, de joie et d'amour. Fallait que je m'y résous, c'était pas une vie pour moi !

Malgré les séances hebdomadaires avec notre psychologue je...je n'y arrivais pas...mettre tout ça derrière moi, faire comme si j'étais plus cette personne luttant chaque jour contre mes démons, c'était impossible. Les cauchemars se faisait moins nombreux, mais pas un jour se passer sans que mes démons ne refasse surface. J'étais loin d'être cette fille qu'Edward méritait d'épouser.

Je devais enlever cette robe, Edward comprendrait...ou alors il me détesterait, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça ce n'était pas moi. Voulant enlever cette foutue robe, j'essayais d'atteindre la fermeture éclair, j'arrivais tout juste à la faire descendre quand je vis Esmée ouvrir la porte la refermant derrière elle.

-Bella...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demandait-elle en voyant que je tentais d'enlever ma robe.

-Je suis désolée Esmée mais je ne peux pas, disais-je en sanglotant….je ne peux pas faire ça, je peux pas, répétais-je sentant mes mains trembler et les larmes inonder mon visage.

-Ok, me disait-elle en me prenant par les épaules pour me stopper. Alice m'a dit que tu étais stressée mais là...c'est bien pire. Dit moi ce qui se passe ! Tu as peur? Tu sais c'est normal d'avoir peur, se marier c'est se lancer dans une incroyable aventure...un peu comme attendre son premier enfant.

Non...attendre Anthony avait été bien plus simple, plus long mais plus simple. Avec lui j'apprenais un peu chaque jour à être Maman, mais le mariage….

-Je peux pas lui faire ça Esmée, Aro va tuer tout le monde. Il...il va encore tout m'enlever ! ...le bonheur c'est pas pour moi, je ne le mérite pas. Ma famille est morte à cause de moi, il sont tous mort et moi je suis toujours vivante alors que c'était ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû dire oui à Edward, c'était une erreur je…

-Hey chérie, calmes toi d'accord. Me disait Esmée en prenant mon visage en coupe ancrant les mêmes yeux que son fils dans les miens, avant de d'abord Aro Volturi est dans la prison la plus sécurisée au monde, ensuite on a triplé les gardes du corps, Kellan veille sur Anthony ainsi que sur la sécurité de tout le monde, même Sam est là.

-Mais si ça ne suffit pas...Esmée je peux pas...je peux pas vous perdre….

-Tu ne perdras personne, Bella tu fais une crise de panique là, respire un grand coup et expire doucement.

Je faisais ce qu'elle me demandait en me concentrant sur la respiration, mon coeur ralentissait quelque peu sans jamais quitter des yeux ma belle-mère.

-Bien maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter jeune fille, reprenait-elle sévèrement. Tu as tellement souffert Bella, jamais je ne pourrais envisager à quel point tout ça a été dur pour toi. Tu es une jeune femme incroyablement forte, la plus forte que je connaisse dans ce monde. Tu n'as pas tué tes parents, ni ton petit frère, et encore moins ton ami, Aro est responsable de tout ça pas toi. Je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de connaître tes parents mais je suis sûre d'une chose, ils ne voudraient pas que tu te sentes responsable. Ils voudraient que tu sois heureuse avec l'homme que tu aimes. Par mon plus grand bonheur cet homme c'est mon fils, et jamais j'aurais rêvé d'avoir une aussi merveilleuse belle-fille que toi pour mon fils. Tu apportes tellement à Edward Bella, vous vous apportez tellement l'un à l'autre. Laisses toi la chance d'être enfin heureuse, vous êtes si jeune et pourtant vous avez fait tous deux l'expérience d'un deuil, vous méritez d'avoir une vie remplie de bonheur, de joie, de tendresse. Alors ne laisse pas ton passé refaire surface, envahir à nouveau ta vie, ne laisse pas ce monstre gâcher votre journée.

Elle avait raison...Esmée avait raison sur tout, de plus je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Edward, ça le détruirait et moi aussi pour l'occasion. Si je refusais d'épouser Edward, je le détruirais et laisserais une nouvelle fois Aro maître de ma vie et ça il n'en n'était pas question. Il était loin , enfermé entre quatres murs, et moi j'allais poursuivre ma vie, ma route auprès du plus bel être qu'il puisse exister au monde. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans retenues face aux paroles d'Esmée tellement elle me touchait au plus profond de moi.

-Je...merci, merci Esmée, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Ma belle-mère me serrait fort contre sa poitrine en me berçant légèrement comme si j'étais son enfant. Esmée avait toujours été ainsi depuis que je la connaissais, remplie d'amour maternel. Elle s'écartait légèrement de moi sans pour autant me lâcher.

-Bella je peux comprendre que ça soit dur sans tes parents pour t'accompagner dans la vie mais...si tu veux bien Carlisle et moi seront ravis d'accomplir cette tâche, on te considère déjà comme notre propre fille.

Ça me touchait énormément qu'ils veuillent faire ça pour moi, Esmée l'avait déjà fait tout au long de ma grossesse, mais j'avais pensé du moins au début que c'était pour le bébé uniquement. Mais depuis le début Esmée s'était conduite comme une mère avec moi, me donnant une place au sein de leur famille. Et pourtant j'avais fait irruption dans leurs vies d'une façon si impromptue.

-Je...j'ai pas de mot, merci pour tout ce que vous faites. Une idée me vint à l'esprit, j'hésitais à la partager avec Esmée mais….elle avait dit vouloir jouer ce rôle auprès de moi. Tu...tu crois que Carlisle aimerait m'escorter jusqu'à Edward et le maire? Tentais-je.

-Oh, laissait-elle échapper les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr que oui ma chérie ça sera un honneur pour lui. Maintenant si on arrangeait un peu ce maquillage et que l'on remontait ta robe afin que tu te marie à mon fils. Puis si jamais ma fille te voit comme ça elle va exploser telle une bombe atomique, riait-elle.

Je riais avec elle, Esmée connaissait bien sa fille, elle m'aidait à me refaire une beauté avant d'aller chercher Carlisle afin qu'il m'escorte. Me regardant dans le miroir je n'avais qu'une hâte à présent, c'était de voir mon futur mari. Alice nous avait forcés à nous séparer durant plusieurs jours avant le mariage, soit disant que c'était la tradition.

J'étais totalement ailleurs concentrer sur ma respiration quand je sentis une main sur mon dos me faisant sursauter, regardant une nouvelle fois mon reflet je vis Carlisle me sourire.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me souriait-il. Bella tu es splendide, Esmée m'a parlé et je serais honoré de pouvoir t'emmener auprès de mon fils.

-Merci Carlisle ça sera également un honneur pour moi de t'avoir à mon bras.

Mon beau-père me souriait et déposait un baiser sur ma joue me faisant rougir. Carlisle m'avait toujours intimidé, il avait tout réussi dans sa vie, tout. Ses enfants, son mariage, sa vie professionnels, c'était un exemple pour tout le monde ici.

-Allez viens, Edward doit s'impatienter. Emmett a eu un mal fou afin de le retenir ces derniers jours, riait-il.

-Il est impatient? Demandais-je à la fois surprise et heureuse de savoir que je lui manquais autant qu'il m'avait manqué sans le voir une seule fois depuis plusieurs jours.

-Quoi tu en doutais? Bella même quand tu es dans la même pièce que lui tu lui manques. Tu veux que je te dise, un amour comme le votre ça ne se trouve qu'une fois dans sa vie !

Une fois dans sa vie….ça je ne pouvais pas le contredire, jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un comme j'aimais Edward. Mais c'était justement pour ça que j'avais peur de le perdre, c'était comme si...comme si c'était trop beau pour que ça dure.

-Mais si ça ne marchait pas, si…

Carlisle s'arrêtait me stoppant par la même occasion alors que l'on approchait de l'endroit où avait lieu la cérémonie. Il me regardait posant sa main sur la mienne.

-L'amour s'entretient Bella, et je suis convaincu que vous y arriverez, puis si jamais ce n'est pas le cas vous surmonterez les épreuves. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, le mariage te fait peur? Me demandait-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

-J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'Edward, de ne pas être celle qu'il lui faut !

-On ne naît pas parfait Bella, au fil du temps on se bonifie auprès de nos proches. Tu sais quoi...moi avant de connaître Esmée j'étais pas quelqu'un de très...de très bien, j'étais un vrai coureur de jupon, passant de fille en fille. Me fais pas ces gros yeux Bella, j'ai tout fait pour que mes enfants ne fassent pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, j'étais loin de l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je croise mon Esmée, elle a donné un sens à ma vie et depuis je vis à travers elle, c'est elle qui a fait l'homme que je suis maintenant. Edward et toi êtes deux êtres totalement différents, mais une chose est sûre tu lui fais du bien, tu fais ressortir le meilleur de lui même. Votre histoire n'est pas parfaite, aucune ne l'est, certe elle n'a pas commencé de façon très….conventionnelle dira-t-on, mais c'est votre histoire et elle fait ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui avec son lot de malheurs comme de bonheurs. Vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis convaincu !

Les mots de Carlisle m'avaient tellement émue qu'une larme s'était échappé de mon oeil très vite rattrapée par mon beau-père qui m'avait souri.

La musique retentissait, la berceuse qu'Edward avait composé pour notre fils presque deux ans plus tôt. C'était le signal que c'était à notre tour d'avancer. Je m'accrochais très fort au bras de Carlisle, à cet instant je n'étais vraiment plus trop sûre qu'épouser Edward était la chose à faire.

Mon amour pour lui n'avait pas faibli, mais peut-être...que l'on aurait dû faire ça encore plus discrètement, juste lui et moi, je n'aimais toujours pas être le centre d'attention et ça me stressait davantage.

Plus j'avançais, plus mon coeur se mit à battre très fort dans ma poitrine, mes yeux cherchaient un point de fuite, un échappatoire, une porte de sortie comme j'avais pris l'habitude de faire à chaque fois que j'entrais dans une pièce depuis la mort de mes parents.

La prise que j'avais sur mon beau père se fit plus présente, j'avais besoin de ce soutien. Carlisle jouait son rôle à perfection en me tenant fermement contre lui.

Puis je le vis….Edward, il était tellement beau dans son costume, il avait beau être dans un fauteuil roulant ce mec était toujours aussi séduisant aussi sexy, faisant tourner des têtes. Son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches le rendait encore plus beau, mes beaux-parents avaient raison, je faisais du bien à leur fils, comme lui me faisait du bien.

Rien qu'en le voyant là on pouvait lire qu'il était heureux, Edward aurait pu tomber dans la dépression suite à la perte de ses jambes, il aurait pu finir par me détester. Mais non son amour était encore plus fort, il n'avait pas perdu espoir de remarcher un jour, mais on en parlait de moins en moins. Je le soutenais à fond même si je doutais qu'il puisse avoir le bonheur de marcher comme avant. Edward gardait espoir disant qu'il le fallait pour notre fils, pour qu'Anthony prenne exemple sur lui. Lui montrant que rien n'était impossible, qu'à force de persuasion on pouvait arriver à surpasser les épreuves de la vie, comme nous tentions de le faire jour après jour depuis l'arrestation d' crois surtout que son rêve était de pouvoir tenir la main d'Anthony pour marcher avec lui.

Un sourire envahissait mon visage sentant mon coeur ralentir s'appaisant à la vue de mon homme, mon ange gardien. Les doutes sur notre mariage c'était envolés rien qu'en voyant l'homme de ma vie me regardant amoureusement. Il n'y avait rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui, rien que je ne sois pas capable d'accomplir pour ses beaux yeux verts.

Qui a dit que l'on pouvait aimer à ce point? Moi même j'en étais la première surprise, mon amour était si fort que c'en était douloureux, car je savais pertinemment qu'un jour on serait séparé, que ce soit à cause d'un accident, d'une maladie ou de la vieillesse. Mais je ne voulais pas penser à ça….il fallait vivre chaque moment à fond comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

Alors que j'étais arrivée devant le maire, je vis Edward se retourner au lieu de me rejoindre. Je fronçais des sourcils en regardant mon beau-père l'interrogeant du regard quand celui-ci me disait de regarder son fils d'un geste de la tête.

Ce que je fis, et à l'instant où mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur mon homme mon coeur eu un raté alors que je posais mes mains sur ma bouche complètement sous le choc, les larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter.

Edward s'était levé, non sans difficulté mais il tenait sur ses deux jambes tout seul s'aidant seulement d'une béquille.

-Comment….tu….

J'entendais très bien notre petit comité applaudir mon futur mari alors qu'il nous rejoignait avançant d'un pas après l'autre vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, en plus de se lever et de se tenir sur ses jambes, il marchait.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le rejoindre afin de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Bell's...doucement ma puce, disait-il alors que je déposais de fins baisers dans son cou sur sa joue et enfin sur ses lèvres tout en pleurant de joie.

-Quand? Comment? Lui demandais-je m'écartant quelque peu de lui pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

-Un peu moins de deux semaines à peu près….je voulais te faire la surprise pour notre mariage ! Me souriait-il dévoilant ses dents blanche.

-Hey bien t'as réussi, lui souriait-je pleinement heureuse de le voir à nouveau sur ses deux jambes.

-Mr Cullen...Mlle Swan on peut commencer? Nous demandait le maire éclatant la petite bulle dans laquelle on s'étaient renfermée l'espace d'un instant.

-Prête? Me demandait Edward une étincelle dans le regard.

Si j'étais prête oh mon dieu que oui, s'il me le demandait je me condamnerais même aux enfers pour lui. Plus de doute, plus de crainte, je voulais me lier à lui pour l'éternité.

-Toujours avec toi, lui disais-je mon sourire ne voulant pas quitter mon visage.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on se retournait vers le maire pour commencer une nouvelle vie, une vie qui j'en étais sûre serait plus belle, plus magique, plus merveilleuse que jamais avec mes deux hommes que j'aimais plus que tout ainsi que ma nouvelle famille.

Fin du flash-black

 _ **( J'aurais pu m'arrêter là...mais comme certaines personnes me connaissent j'ai du mal à m'arrêter une fois en pleine écriture. Puis...j'avoue que ça serait moins marrant XD )**_

Edward avait depuis quitté le groupe voulant passer du temps avec son fils et sa femme, doucement il avait réalisé quelques berceuses pour les enfants, faisant simplement quelques concerts de temps en temps, mais pas comme avant, pas aussi loin de nous. Il jouait également dans les hôpitaux du coin pour les enfants malades.

De mon côté j'étais devenue professeur de littérature dans une université, mon travail était passionnant, chaque jour était différent, faire partager ma passion de l'écriture, c'était juste comme me redonner vie.

Au début Edward avait peur que je devienne prof, au vue de sa célébrité qui était encore bien présente dans nos vie, mais au final ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Il n'y avait pas eu de fuite sur nous et notre couple, surtout depuis qu'il avait quitté le groupe. Le FBI était reparti et j'avais quelques nouvelles de temps en temps de Sam qui avait quitté le FBI pour se mettre à son compte en tant que détective privé.

La vie était plutôt calme à présent, mon couple allait très bien même si nous avions comme tout le monde quelques disputes de temps en temps. Notre fils allait rentrer à l'école maternelle, Esmée et Carlisle étaient très proche de nous également. Et bientôt j'allais donner naissance à ma petite fille, oui j'étais de nouveau enceinte de 6 mois maintenant.

Cette fois c'était une grossesse prévue, j'avais moi même demandé à mon mari s'il voulait réitérer l'expérience et ça avait été avec un incroyable baiser qu'Edward m'avait répondue à l'affirmative voulant commencer les essais tout de suite. Ça avait mit plusieurs mois avant que je tombe enceinte, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci ,prétextant vouloir créer un petit être, pour me faire l'amour n'importe quand et n'importe où.

Edward était encore parti la journée à l'hôpital des enfants me laissant seule avec Anthony à la maison. Il était tellement inquiet pour moi que j'avais dû le forcer à partir en lui promettant de lui envoyer un message toutes les deux heures. Ma grossesse se passait bien mais Edward était une vrai mère poule me surprotègeant.

Anthony était très heureux d'être grand-frère même si je pense pas qu'il réalisait vraiment. Il tenait beaucoup de son père physiquement, la seule chose qu'il avait de moi c'était la couleur de mes cheveux et mon nez, le reste c'était tout d'Edward. C'était comme avoir un mini Edward, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir, j'aimais mon fils d'un amour impérissable, grandissant encore plus chaque jour passé auprès de lui.

Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres en voyant mon fils s'appliquer à faire un dessin, encore un autre que j'allais devoir accrocher, pas que je m'en plaigne mais à force j'avais plus de place moi.

-Maman, y revin quand Papa? Me demandait-il toujours concentré sur son dessin.

-Bientôt mon coeur, juste le temps que je prépare le repas et il ne devrait pas tarder. Finis ton dessin tu lui donneras quand il reviendra.

-Voui, disait-il en fronçant les sourcils ce qui me fit sourire. Quand mon fils se concentrait il avait la même petite fossette que son père ce qui était très attendrissant. Sauf qu'il faisait sortir sa langue du bout des lèvres, chose que bien sûr Edward ne faisait pas.

Dire que mon petit bonhomme était déjà à l'école depuis quelques mois déjà, j'avais littéralement fondu en larme en le déposant à l'école...enfin j'avais réussi à me retenir jusqu'à ce que je passe les grilles de l'école. Edward qui était en mode déguisement afin de ne pas être reconnu m'avait serrer fort contre lui me promettant que tout allé bien se passer. Sauf qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état que moi, alors on avaient versé quelques larmes ensemble comme deux idiots.

Anthony lui avait été surexcité le soir quand nous avons étaient le chercher, il n'avait pas arrêter de parler de sa superbe école, des amis qu'il c'était fait, des choses qu'il avait fait. Le voir aussi enthousiaste, aussi heureux m'avait fait chaud au coeur, et j'avais réussi à réaliser que mon bébé avait grandi et que l'école allait lui ouvrir un nouveau monde.

Je continuais de cuisiner tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à mon petit garçon quand j'entendais un bruit. Bizarre ça venait du jardin, hors il n'y avait que nous et seuls les gardes étaient postés devant la maison. M'essuyant les mains sur mon tablier j'allais jeter un coup d'oeil quand je vis une jeune femme rousse devant la baie vitrée essayant de l'ouvrir.

Je connaissais cette femme, elle avait hanté beaucoup de mes cauchemars, il me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle avait dû tuer les gardes afin de pouvoir pénétrer la maison.

Mon premier geste fut de prendre un des couteaux sur le plan de travail et de sortir Anthony d'ici. Sauf que à peine avais-je eu le temps de m'armer que Victoria était rentré pointant une arme sur nous.

-Anthony viens viens te mettre derrière moi, disais-je sans quitter Victoria des yeux.

-Mais Maman zai pas fini mon dessin moi, rouspétait mon petit garçon ne comprenant rien.

-Anthony, le grondais-je.

Sentant sûrement ma peur il descendait de sa chaise pour me rejoindre et se coller à ma jambe en voyant pour la première fois Victoria dans le salon.

-Bonjour Isabella, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié notre dernière rencontre, disait-elle un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Je vois aussi que t'as remis le couvert, une fois ne t'a donc pas suffit, je suis sûre que Aro serait ravi de savoir ça.

Je grinçais des dents en l'entendant, non ils n'avaient pas eu mon fils et n'aurait sûrement pas ma fille. Je préférais mourir plutôt qu'ils soient entre leurs mains.

-Bonjour bonhomme dis moi tu as quel âge? Demandait Victoria à mon fils.

-Ma maman veut pas que ze parle aux zinconnus, répondait-il toujours collé contre mes jambes.

Je protégeais encore plus mon fils. Comment osait-elle lui parler? Comment osait-elle ne serait-ce que le regarder?

-Ta maman a sûrement raison mais tu vois elle et moi on se connaît bien, d'ailleurs je crois bien même qu'elle nous a menti à propos de toi tsss, Isabella c'est pas bien de nous avoir fait croire que ton fils était mort à la naissance.

-Que veux-tu Victoria, lui disais-je entre les dents sentant la colère m'envahir.

Comment avait-elle su où nous habitions? Je croyais qu'elle était en prison, du moins c'est ce que le FBI m'avait certifié. Et si elle avait un moyen de contacter Aro...et si elle venait de sa part...mon dieu je savais que rien n'était fini. Le FBI avait beau m'avoir certifié qu'il ne nuirait plus jamais à personne, j'avais toujours senti que tant qu'il ne serait pas mort, il resterait une menace pour moi et ma famille.

-Oh moi rien de bien méchant, tu vois ça fait déjà pas mal d'années maintenant que je planifie un plan pour me venger, t'as tué l'homme de ma vie alors….je veux juste te rendre la pareille en tuant toute ta petite famille.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre faisant grimacer Victoria, elle prit l'appel tout en nous intimant de ne pas bouger, fallait que je profite de ce moment pour sauver mon fils.

Victoria nous pointait toujours de son arme mais voyant qu'elle parlait à son interlocuteur je m'accroupissais devant mon petit bonhomme qui tremblait légèrement contre moi.

-Maman, la dame...elle va nous faire du mal? Me demandait-il terrifié.

Tout ça c'était ma faute, j'aurais dû tuer Aro...tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu, mon fils avait tellement peur à cause de moi.

-Ecoute moi bien mon ange, lui disais-je en caressant ses douces joues rondelettes. Jamais tu m'entends jamais Maman ne laissera qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Tu vas être bien sage et faire ce que Maman te dit d'accord tout se passera bien je te le promets. Anthony opinait en serrant ses petits bras autour de mon cou, me donnant l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein coeur, jamais il ne devrait vivre de tels événements, pas à son âge. Tu te rappelles de l'endroit que Maman et Papa t'ont montré en cas de problème? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il s'écartait un peu de moi.

-La Sambre des secrets, affirmait mon fils. J'opinais, mon coeur se serrant face à ce que j'allais lui demander de faire.

Mais c'était sa seule chance, je ne pourrais pas le protéger correctement lui et sa soeur en même temps s'il restait avec moi, ça donnerait trop de chance à Victoria de me les enlever tous les deux.

S'il lui restait une chance, un petite chance de s'échapper c'était en s'enfermant dans cette pièce.

C'était Kellan qui nous en avait donné l'idée afin de pouvoir être en sécurité, c'était une sorte d'abri anti-atomique construit sous le bureau d'Edward. Il était impénétrable, anti-balle, anti bombe, rien ne pouvait entrer dans cette pièce. Seul Anthony, moi, Edward ou Kellan pouvait en avoir l'accès. Il était tout aménagé, il y avait tout pour que l'on ne manque de rien, on avait même un accès direct avec le FBI en cas de besoin, c'était sûrement l'endroit le plus sécurisé de tout le pays.

-Quand Maman te le diras tu vas vite courir pour t'y enfermer, tu ne l'ouvriras qu'à ton Papa ou à Kellan c'est compris? Personne d'autre mon coeur.

-Mais Maman….disait mon petit bonhomme en fronçant son petit front de bébé. Veux pas te laisser avec la méssante dame!

-Je sais chéri, mais Maman a besoin que tu sois en sécurité, tu veux bien faire ça pour Maman?

Je voyais bien qu'il réfléchissait voyant ses petits yeux se concentrer de cette façon, comme quand il essayait de me contredire tentant une autre approche afin de me piéger. Mon petit garçon était un grand malin, j'espérais juste que cette fois il obéirait sans trop de difficulté.

-Ze peux emmener ma petite soeur avec moi pour pas qu'elle ait peur? Me demandait-il innocemment.

L'instant ne serait pas aussi grave que j'en aurais ri, j'aurais aimé que ça soit possible. Même si j'espérais être assez forte pour les sauver tous les deux, je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait de maigres chances pour que ma petite princesse survive. Diable je donnerais ma vie pour mes enfants, mais combien de chances j'avais pour mettre hors jeux Victoria sans conséquences. Je refoulais mes larmes à cette pensée, même si il y avait de faibles chances, je devais essayer, pour eux, pour eux je devais tout tenter.

-Non ça ne va pas être possible mon amour, lui disais-je doucement caressant son petit visage qui me faisait toujours autant craquer depuis sa venue au monde.

Il opinait en entourant ses petits bras autour de mon cou une nouvelle fois me serrant fort contre lui, je lui disais que je l'aimais dans son oreille et il me retournait ce que mon mari nous répétait souvent "ze t'aime aussi fort que les zetoiles brillent dans le ciel".

Point de vue d'Anthony

Ma Maman voulait que je parte dans la casette, mais moi ze voulait rester avec ma Maman, mais si ze le faisait elle serait fassé, et Maman quand elle se fasse hey bien moi ze suis triste.

La dame elle était pas zentille, et ze crois que Maman avait peur qu'elle nous veuille du mal à moi et p'tite soeur. J'aurais aimé la prendre avec moi pour la protéger comme Kéké y fait avec moi. Mais Maman avait dit que c'était pas possible! Pourquoi j'avais zamais le droit moi, c'était pas zuste.

Maman me serrait fort contre elle alors que la dame revenait ayant fini de parler à son téléphone.

-Bon on en était où nous ? Disait la méchante dame.

-Laisse le partir Victoria, il n'y est pour rien, s'il te plait!

-Je sais bien, mais c'est bien connu que les enfants payent la dette de leurs parents Isabella...enfin sauf pour toi c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tes parents ainsi que ton petit frère sont mort par ta faute.

Maman me poussait en arrière sautant sur la dame, qui sous la surprise tombait. Mais...pourquoi Maman faisait la bagarre avec la dame? Maman dit toujours que faut zamais faire la bagarre, c'est mal et méssant.

-Maintenant Anthony ! COURT ! Hurlait Maman alors qu'elle se débattait.

Je ne voulais pas lui obéir, mais je me rappelais quand Maman était en colère alors je fis ce qu'elle disait et partait dans le bureau de Papa afin d'aller dans la sambre des secrets. C'était pas un endroit pour jouer la cachette non, Papa disait souvent que c'était pour que Maman et moi on soit en sécurité et que quand petite soeur serait là je devrais me cacher avec elle si Maman me le demandait.

Sauf que Maman voulait que zy alle tout seul, petite soeur ne serait pas en sécurité dans la sambre des secrets.

Comme Papa et Maman m'avait montré ze me plaçait devant le livre préféré de Maman, c'était un album photo de la famille de Maman. Je tirais un peu dessus et petite porte s'ouvrait, assez grande pour que seulement moi puisse y passé. Ensuite une lumière rouge passait sur moi et je marchais à quatres pattes jusqu'à l'autre porte qui s'ouvrait me permettant d'aller dans la sambre des secret.

Voilà j'étais en sécurité...mais pas petite soeur. Le téléphone se mit à sonner très fort et des images de Maman apparaissaient devant moi.

Non...Maman elle dormait, mais Maman faut pas qu'elle s'endorme !

J'entendais la méssante femme m'appeler dans la maison, je bouchais mes oreilles ne voulant pas l'entendre.

-Anthony? Anthony viens voir tante Vic, allez bonhomme où te caches tu? Ta Maman et moi on es de bonnes copines hein, c'était juste un jeu, allez Anthony sort de ta cachette….

Non, non, non Maman m'avait interdit de parler à des inconnues, et elle avait fait du mal à ma Maman !

Je pleurais très fort serrant mon doudou contre moi, ze voulait ma Maman ! Pourquoi elle se relevait pas? Pourquoi elle se réveillait pas?

Le téléphone sonnait encore alors ze le prenait sans dire un mot.

-Bella? Bella l'alarme s'est déclenchée tout va bien? Vous allez bien? Bella répond moi…

-P...Papa? Demandais-je en pleurant.

Mon Papa, pourquoi il était pas avec nous mon Papa? Ze voulait mon Papa !

-Anthony? Anthony où est Maman?

-Y a une dame au seveu carotte qui a fait dodo à Maman…Maman m'a dit de courir dans la sambre des secret mais elle a pas voulu que j'emmène petite soeur, ralais-je.

Papa il allait me fassé parce que j'ai pas prit petite soeur avec moi !

-Chut mon bébé, Papa arrive avec tonton Kellan d'accord, ne pleure pas mon trésor on arrive. Tu as doudou avec toi?

-Oui, dis-je en serrant fort doudou.

Doudou il allait me protéze, j'aurais peut-être dû le donner à ma Maman, elle en avait plus besoin que moi...

-Très bien, tu es en sécurité bonhomme d'accord. Est-ce...est-ce que tu vois Maman sur l'écran?

-Voui, elle fait dodo. Papa, Maman elle a fait la bagarre avec la dame aux seveu carotte. Elle va se réveiller Maman? Hein Papa, elle va se réveiller?

-Oui mon trésor, on est tout prêt d'accord !

Fixant ma Maman, je faisais tomber le téléphone. Non pourquoi elle lui faisait ça, pourquoi la dame faisait du mal à ma Maman?

-Non, MAMAN, Maman, hurlais-je devant cet écran.

Pourquoi la dame faisait ça? Je devais aller sauver ma Maman, comme dans mes dessins animés, voui personne ne faisait du mal à ma petite soeur, et la dame elle voulait mettre un couteau dans le ventre de ma Maman. Les couteaux c'est dangereux, Maman elle dit toujours que ça coupe et que l'on peut se faire bobo et après allé à l'hôpital de Papy.

Je récupérais le téléphone pour pas inquiéter Papa qui hurlait à travers le téléphone.

-Vais sauver Maman, te laisse Papa t'inquiètes pas vais les sauver !

-NON ANTHONY...RESTE JE T'INTERDIS DE SORTIR….ANTHONY

Z'allait sûrement me faire punir, mais Papa m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait protéger les zens que l'on aime, qu'il ferait tout pour nous. Et moi z'aime mon Papa et ma maman de tout mon cœur, suis pas un petit garçon, tonton Bizounours y dit toujours que suis un grand garçon. Regardant mon doudou ze le posait sur la petite table et ouvrait la grande porte en appuyant sur le gros bouton rouge.

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le voir le passage d'Anthony il y a plein de fautes c'est fait exprès hein, ce n'est qu'un petit bonhomme de 3 ans ! Allé j'attend vos messages avec impatiences pour la suite !


	81. Chapitre 81 la réalité est meilleur

Bonsoir à tous, enfin la suite est poster, je vais peut-être en décevoir certain vue qu'il restera un dernier chapitre. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à clore cette histoire aussi facilement que j'avais penser.

Ce chapitre fait 15 pages, c'est énorme alors il est impossible que vous le trouvez trop court.

Merci à sarahglc pour ton review, ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, promit j'arrête de les torturer plus longtemps, on arrive bientôt à la fin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant qu'à moi.

Merci à Marianna pour tes superbes review tu m'en as donner des alertes reviews en si peu de temps lol, ça m'a donné envie de relire ma fic encore une fois.

Tonie...je crois que mon chapitre va vraiment te plaire, merci pour ton super review.

Merci également à pim10 ainsi qu'à Grazie pour vos messages qui me touche beaucoup, savoir que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant...c'est moi qui est fan de vos messages.

Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture, il serait peut-être préférable de préparer un paquet de mouchoir à vos côtés, d'après que l'émotion est au rendez-vous !

Encore merci à notre Anne-So pour sa correction, 15 pages c'était pas du gâteau.

Ps: N'oubliez pas de passer me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimez, tous reviews est bienvenue même ceux d'une Ancienne…., je suis ouverte à toute critique bisous à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 81

Point de vue de Bella

Se battre en étant enceinte était loin d'être facile, surtout que je manquais d'entraînement. J'avais bien fait quelques petits exercices avec Kellan histoire de ne pas perdre la main suite aux entraînement que j'avais eu avec Sam avant ma venue en france mais...ça faisait paniquer Edward quand je m'entrainais.

Quand il me voyait me battre avec Kellan il avait ce regard à la fois terrifié et paniqué que je détestais apercevoir dans ses beaux yeux verts. Alors j'avais tout simplement arrêté, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter davantage, sauf que maintenant je regrettais.

Je m'étais propulsée sur Victoria profitant du fait qu'elle ai baissé sa garde afin de laisser du temps à mon petit garçon de s'enfuir. C'était avec une fierté sans pareille que j'avais vu mon bébé m'obéir sans rouspéter.

Je m'étais battue jusqu'au bout, j'avais réussi à lui faire lâcher son arme, et à même l'envoyer valser contre la table basse du salon la brisant par la même occasion.

Mais malgré mes coups, malgré toute la hargne que j'y avais mise, toute la haine et la rancoeur que j'avais enfin laissées sortir, ça n'avait pas suffit. J'avais tout fait pour protéger ma petite fille dans mon ventre ne laissant pas la chance à Victoria de se relever et de me toucher. Sauf que quand j'avais voulu prendre son arme...j'aurais sûrement dû attendre d'être sûre qu'elle ne se relève pas pour le faire.

Le coup dans le dos qu'elle me donnait me fit basculer sur l'avant et mon ventre percuta violemment le sol me faisant hurler de douleur avant que je tombe dans le noir complet.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais allongée sur le sol entendant Victoria appâter mon fils en l'appelant, se faisant passer pour une amie. Malgré mon envie de protéger mes enfants, il m'était impossible de me battre contre Victoria. La douleur était si forte dans mon ventre qu'il m'était impossible de me lever afin de l'affronter.

Mon bébé….j'allais sûrement perdre ma petite fille ! Non...je ne pouvais pas...elle ne pouvait pas me prendre mes enfants. Je ferais tout pour eux, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, même si pour ça je dois me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Ils étaient aussi important l'un que l'autre, que ça soit ma petite princesse dans mon ventre ou mon petit garçon de 3 ans.

Pourquoi le FBI n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux !

Prenant le peu de force que j'avais, je rampais pour arriver aux couloirs afin de tuer cette salope, je ne pouvais peut-être pas atteindre Aro mais elle je ne la louperais pas. M'armant du couteau pris avant qu'elle rentre chez nous je réussissais péniblement à me mettre debout en prenant appui sur le mur.

Victoria était là, dos à moi, cherchant partout sous le lit de notre chambre à Edward et à moi, dans la penderie. Jamais elle ne trouverait mon Anthony, jamais elle n'aurait mon fils. Heureusement pour moi, elle faisait tellement de vacarme balançant tout sur son passage qu'elle ne me vit pas,ni ne m'entendit entrer dans la chambre.

Le couteau en main, je m'élançais vers elle plantant le couteau dans son dos, elle hurlait de douleur et me fit tomber sur les fesses sous le coup.

-SALOPE ! Hurlait Victoria alors que j'essayais de me relever afin de rejoindre mon fils. En vain puisque Victoria m'attrappait par les cheveux tirant dessus afin de me tirer en arrière.

Elle se positionna alors sur mes jambes afin de me donner coups après coups, parfois je réussissais à les éviter et d'autres non. J'arrivais tout de même à lui rendre ses coups de poings, à lui donner des coups de tête, lui tirer les cheveux, tout les coups étaient permis pour mettre fin aux menaces qu'elle faisait peser sur ma famille. Je sentais sa prise sur moi se faire moins forte, j'allais gagner, j'allais être assez forte pour me débarrasser d'elle.

Mais c'était sans compter le couteau qu'elle vit à nos côtés, elle se penchait alors pour le rattraper. J'essayais, j'essayais alors très fort de la retenir, de la cogner encore plus fort afin qu'elle soit assez assommée, assez faible pour que je puisse m'enfuir afin de rejoindre mon bébé, nous enfermant tous les deux dans, comme mon bonhomme aimait l'appeler, "la chambre des secrets".

Sauf que la douleur dans mon ventre se faisait de plus en plus intense, je sentais même un liquide couler entre mes cuisses. Je priais pour ne pas perdre ma petite fille.

Prier n'était pas dans mes habitudes, je n'étais pas croyante, surtout depuis que tout ça avait commencé. Comment une personne aussi saine d'esprit aussi protectrice pourrait me faire vivre autant d'horreurs? Comment il pouvait laisser mon petit frère mourir de cette façon? Pourquoi ne pas me prendre moi au lieu de toute ma famille? Ca n'avait aucun sens !

Mais en cet instant je priais, aussi fort que je le pouvais. Si j'avais rien qu'une petite chance pour que mes enfants s'en sortent vivants alors je prierai tous les jours ne vivant que de ça ! Ne me les prenez pas, je ne le supporterais pas et Edward non plus.

C'est en imaginant une petite fille ressemblant à son frère que je me débattais alors que Victoria pointait la lame du couteau sur mon ventre, je le repoussais du mieux que je le pouvais, mais elle avait bien plus de pression sur moi que moi j'en avais sur elle en étant sur moi.

J'allais perdre, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Alors que je sentais la lame entailler ma peau j'entendais la voix de mon ange près de moi. Mon manque de concentration suffit à Victoria pour enfoncer le couteau dans mon ventre me faisant pousser un cri de douleur en sentant une déchirure insupportable. C'était fini, elle avait tué ma petite fille, et moi avec !

C'est avec un voile devant les yeux que je vis mon bébé courir sur Victoria la tapant de ses minuscules petites mains hurlant à plein poumon de lâcher sa Maman et de ne pas me faire de mal.

Il était si courageux mon petit garçon, comme son père, ils étaient si semblables tous les deux. J'aurais voulu être plus forte, voulu pouvoir me relever afin d'enlever ces sales pattes de mon fils. Mais j'avais froid, terriblement froid, la douleur n'était plus que secondaire, ce qui se passait en face de moi aussi, j'étais à des milliers des lieux d'ici. La noirceur faisant place à la lumière douce de la mort. C'est en entendant le cri de mon mari que je sombrais emportant ma fille avec moi vers ce que j'espérais être le paradis.

Point de vue d'Edward

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mon visage depuis ce qui me semblait des heures, assis sur cette foutue chaise en attendant des nouvelles de ma femme et de mon fils.

Kellan et moi étions arrivés trop tard, enfin...au moins nous étions arrivés avant que Victoria s'enfuit avec mon fils. Mon bébé hurlait, se débattait, alors qu'elle essayait de l'attirer hors de la maison. En nous voyant elle avait voulu pointer son arme sur Anthony, mais mon petit garçon s'était mis à la mordre si fort qu'elle avait lâché sa prise sur lui. Anthony s'était alors mis à courir en même temps que moi vers lui pour se blottir dans mes bras. Je me foutais de l'arme que Victoria avait pointée dans ma direction, ça n'avait pas eu d'importance pour moi.

La seule chose qui comptait c'était mon fils, mon bébé entourant ses petits bras autour de mon cou sanglotant si fort qu'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Ses cris, ses pleurs m'avaient déchiré la poitrine. J'avais été si concentré sur mon fils que j'avais à peine entendu le coup de feu qui avait été tiré . C'est en me retournant que j'avais vu Kellan pointant son pistolet sur Victoria et celle-ci qui tombait à genoux, morte d'une balle dans la tête.

Mon bébé n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer pour autant, il avait même fallu que les médecins qui était arrivé quelques secondes après la mort de Victoria donne à mon fils un petit calmant pour pouvoir l'ausculter, il pleurait si fort mon petit bonhomme, il me cramponnait si fort qu'il m'était impossible de moi même regarder s'il avait la moindre blessure.

Mon regard était fixé encore sur mes mains….des mains qui avaient été couverte de sang, de SON sang. Dès que je fermais les yeux je LA voyais...ma Bella, un couteau encore planté dans son ventre rond qui abritait notre petite fille, notre princesse.

J'avais cru mourir en la voyant là dans notre chambre les mains posées sur son ventre comme pour protéger la petite vie de notre fille. Il y avait du sang partout, sur ses jambes, sur son ventre, notre fille était sûrement morte maintenant. Si Bella survivait….non quand Bella allait se réveiller, car elle allait survivre, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais même si c'était le cas, la perte de notre bébé allait la tuer de l'intérieur.

C'était injuste, on commençait à peine à nous relever, à vivre à nouveau sans cauchemars, sans que les démons de ma femme viennent nous hanter et fallait que Victoria nous arrache toute parcelle de bonheur en seulement quelques minutes.

En arrivant ici, c'est mon père qui m'avait pris en charge, j'étais….tétanisé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mon fils avait sûrement vécu des horreurs voyant sa mère se faire poignarder devant lui mais en plus j'avais ce sang...le sang de la femme que j'aime sur les mains. Quel mari j'étais pour ne pas pouvoir veiller à la sécurité de sa famille?

Papa m'avait lavé les mains mais c'était comme si elles étaient encore couverte de sang. Prenant ma tête entre les mains je sanglotais, j'avais été à deux doigts de tout perdre encore une fois. Même si je ne voyais pas ma vie sans elle, j'ignorais totalement si Bella allait s'en sortir.

Une main se posait sur mon épaule, relevant la tête je vis le visage de ma mère. Elle était mal, triste, inquiète, comme tous nos proches. Ils étaient tous là quelque part dans l'hôpital, mais je ne pouvais pas….je ne pouvais pas les voir. Voir leur tristesse, leurs pleurs, leurs peines, j'avais assez de la mienne. Alors j'avais demandé à mon père de les faire partir, j'avais pas la force d'être gentil, poli ou courtois. Au final ma mère...mes parents m'avaient dit qu'ils comprenaient mais que nos amis, notre famille resteraient dans le hall de l'hôpital afin d'attendre des nouvelles. Ils comprenaient mon envie de ne pas être entouré et la respectaient.

Maman revenait de temps en temps afin de me soutenir, même si je voyais le mal qu'elle avait à contenir ses émotions, Bella était comme sa fille. Mais pour moi elle tenait bon, j'aimerais tellement être aussi fort qu'elle.

Je vis alors mon père qui nous rejoignait sans rien dire nous demandant silencieusement de le suivre. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Avait-il des nouvelles de Bella? De notre fils? Allait-il me confirmer la mort de notre bébé? En fait non, je ne voulais pas savoir, ça serait trop dur à supporter que ce soit la perte de ma fille ou de ma femme. Je préférais encore avoir l'espoir de les retrouver en vie toutes les deux.

Mon père nous fit entrer dans une petite chambre où était installé un lit d'hôpital en plus d'un lit enfant où était installé Anthony. Sans plus attendre je me précipitais auprès de mon fils, mes yeux regardaient partout afin de voir s'il avait la moindre blessure. Il était sous perfusion, mais je ne vis aucun pansement rien. Mon père me rejoignait sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte.

-Il va bien Edward, on a fait tous les examens possibles, Anthony va bien. Aucune contusion, aucune plaie….

-Mais? Lui demandais-je sentant la tension dans sa voix sans jamais quitter le visage de mon fils des yeux.

-Edward….ils ont dû le mettre sous perf, il s'est réveillé et….il criait, pleurait demandant sa mère. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, il n'a certe aucune blessure physique mais….du point de vue psychologique j'ignore encore jusqu'où il va être perturbé. Je l'ai fait installer ici en attendant….enfin je suppose que t'avoir à ses côtés l'aidera un peu, tu peux dormir ici, le personnel médical ne dira rien. On va garder Anthony cette nuit voire même demain selon comment il sera à son réveil.

J'opinais passant ma main dans les cheveux de mon fils, les mêmes cheveux que sa mère. Mon dieu comment on allait s'en sortir? Il était encore si petit, et pourtant il avait déjà vécu tellement de chose, tellement d'horreurs avaient eu lieu dans sa vie. Étant bébé il n'en avait eu aucun souvenir, à part ses cris la nuit il n'avait eu aucun traumatisme. Mais là c'était différent, il était plus grand, avait vécu de lui même toutes ces choses. Il aurait ses propres souvenirs !

-Et Bella? Osais-je lui demander en relevant la tête vers mon père.

Papa allait parler quand un médecin entrait dans la chambre sans frapper.

-Docteur Cullen, saluait une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Monsieur Edward Cullen? Me demandait-elle en regardant le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains. J'opinais en serrant la main qu'elle me présentait. Je me présente docteur Avery c'est moi qui me suis occupée de votre femme et de votre fille à leurs arrivées ici. Ecoutez je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins monsieur Cullen, votre fille étant née prématurément, plus les séquelles des coups reçus ainsi que l'entaille du couteau….

-Attendez, la coupais-je totalement surpris. Elle….ma fille est vivante?

J'étais complètement choqué, même si je l'avais espéré de tout mon coeur qu'elle survive, dans mon esprit je m'étais préparé à l'annonce de la mort de notre princesse. Docteur Avery me souriait doucement voyant mon air surpris avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

-Oui...nous avons dû faire une césarienne d'urgence...le placenta avait été percé et...votre fille a été touché par le couteau. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs monsieur Cullen, sachez que son état est très grave, elle ne respire pas toute seule, son rythme cardiaque est instable, votre fille devra rester en couveuse plusieurs mois si par chance elle se stabilise. Dans tous les cas les prochaines 48h seront décisives , quant à sa blessure….le couteau a touché sa cuisse gauche sans pour autant causer de gros dégâts, fort heureusement.

Elle est vivante...ma petite fille était vivante, hors du ventre de sa mère mais vivante. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un tel miracle ait lieu. Les prochains jours nous en diraient un peu plus mais c'était déjà un bon début, c'était plus que je n'avais pu espérer. Un véritable espoir s'insinuait en moi.

-Je….et ma femme? Demandais-je voulant que pour elle aussi nous ayons de bonnes nouvelles.

-Madame Cullen est sortie d'affaire, elle restera faible et sous surveillance quelques jours, voir mêmes quelques semaines, mais ses jours ne sont plus en ne vous cache pas que nous avons failli la perdre à plusieurs reprises, mais votre femme est forte. Mes collègues vont vous la faire monter dans sa chambre d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Si vous voulez je peux vous accompagner voir votre fille.

Bella allait bien, Bella allait s'en sortir ! Je laissais sortir un sanglot laissant retomber la pression des dernières heures. Ma mère me prenait dans ses bras et me soufflait dans l'oreille d'aller voir sa petite fille, qu'elle veillerait sur mon fils pendant que Papa allait informer les autres.

J'avais longuement hésité avant d'embrasser le front de mon fils et de suivre le docteur docilement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Avant d'entrer, elle me donna une tenue stérile à mettre obligatoirement. J'étais à la fois nerveux et inquiet, j'avais peur de voir ma fille, de voir l'état dans lequel elle serait, sûrement branchée à plusieurs machines.

Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer, quand le docteur Avery s'arrêtait devant une couveuse protégée de la lumière par une couverture rose avec une petite étiquette collée sur le plastique écrit Cullen dessus, mon regard ne se fit pas apeuré, ni horrifié. Elle était là...si petite et si belle, si douce à première vue. Notre princesse était là, notre miracle, oui sa présence à nos côtés était un vrai miracle. Elle avait beau être branchée sous respirateur, une multitude de patch collé sur son petit corps, même sous perfusion, elle était magnifique.

Docteur Avery me laissait seul avec ma princesse n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle, je ne savais même pas comment l'appeler. Bella et moi n'arrivions pas à nous décider sur un prénom, on savait que l'on aurait une petite fille mais chaque prénom que l'on trouvait nous plaisait moyennement. Ma fille était née et j'avais aucune idée sur le prénom qu'elle allait porter.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur mes joues en voyant ma princesse se battre pour vivre, elle était aussi forte que sa mère j'en étais certain. Elle serait le double de sa Maman et rien que pour ça je serais fier de mon bébé, comme je l'étais d'Anthony.

J'avais terriblement envie de prendre ma petite fille contre moi, comme j'avais pu le faire avec Anthony, ce contact de peau à peau….Bella ne pourrait pas vivre cet instant non plus. Elle m'avait tellement répété que cette fois tout se passerait bien, cette fois elle avait la certitude d'avoir un accouchement dit normal...oui parce que ma petite femme s'était faite un plan de l'accouchement parfait.

Ça allait la tuer de savoir qu'une fois encore elle ne pourrait pas avoir son enfant contre elle dès les premières minutes de sa vie, le gardant contre sa peau pendant des heures. Mais le plus important c'était qu'elles allaient bien toutes les deux. Notre fille était comme sa mère, c'était une battante alors il était impossible qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas.

-Vous pouvez la toucher, me disait une infirmière me sortant de mes pensées.

-Vous êtes sur? Lui demandais-je hésitant. Elle avait l'air si fragile avec tous ses fils autour d'elle.

-Oui oui, ça rassure les bébés de sentir de petites caresses de leurs parents. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas stable le peau à peau ne sera pas possible mais vous pouvez la toucher, lui parler.

L'infirmière ouvrait de petites ouvertures et doucement je posais ma main sur son bras caressant sa peau délicatement. Je l'aimais...je l'aimais déjà tant, fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, la vie ne pouvait pas nous l'enlever, pas alors qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vivre.

-Sois forte ma princesse, lui dis-je doucement en lui caressant sa petite joue. Faut que tu tiennes le coup afin de rencontrer toute ta famille qui t'attend, ton grand-frère est impatient de te rencontrer. Je te promets une vie magique mon ange, mais pour ça faut prendre des forces et continuer à former tout tes petits organes à l'intérieur de toi. On t'aime déjà tant…., ma voix commençait à être éraillée sur la fin, je l'aimais déjà tellement ma petite fille. Déposant mon doigt dans le creux de sa petite main elle me le serrait déjà si fort, c'était comme si elle m'entendait. Dans notre famille, reprenais-je avec des trémolos dans ma voix, avec ta Maman on a comme une sorte de rituel, une phrase que je lui ai dite lors de la naissance de ton frère et qu'elle me répétait lorsque j'étais moi même allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. C'est peut-être ridicule pour certaines personnes, mais ça a toujours fonctionné pour nous alors je vais te la dire à mon tour. Ma princesse tu vas prendre ma force, et en faire tienne, nous...ta famille allons te donner toute notre force et tu vas t'en sortir, car les Cullen n'abandonne jamais et toi mon ange tu es une Cullen, une magnifique petite Cullen. Finis-je en caressant sa petite joue du dos de mon autre main.

J'ignore si elle comprenait ce que je lui disais, si elle en comprenait le sens, mais le fait était qu'elle me serrait davantage mon doigt comme pour me signifier son accord.

Après lui avoir promis que je reviendrais vite et avoir pris ma fille en photo sans flash bien sûr, je repartais en direction de la chambre qu'occupait mon fils. C'est plus détendu que je retrouvais nos proches dans la chambre où Bella était allongée dans son lit d'hôpital dormant paisiblement.

Avant tout je me dirigeais vers ma Bella qui avait dû être amené dans la chambre pendant que j'étais avec notre fille, je me devais de lui donner des nouvelles de notre fille même si elle dormait encore.

-Notre bébé est magnifique, princesse de mes rêves, lui dis-je près de son oreille. Elle est aussi forte que sa Maman.

J'embrassais son front et allais rejoindre ma famille et mes amis pour leur montrer notre petit miracle.

Point de vue d'Alice

Pourquoi fallait toujours que ça tombe sur eux? Dès qu'une horreur arrivait c'était pour Bella et Edward.

On y avait tous crus, nous tous avions pensé qu'ils allaient enfin vivre leur vie sans que toutes ses horreurs les pourchassent encore. Ils avaient le droit au bonheur eux aussi !

Kellan avait beau nous avoir expliqué les événements qui avaient eu lieu...événements que le FBI avait relatés que trop tard malheureusement. Si Kellan avait su plus tôt à propos de l'évasion de Victoria, jamais elle n'aurait pu atteindre ni Bella, ni Anthony et toute cette horreur aurait pu être évitée...

Quand je pense à ce qu'avait dû vivre mon petit neveu de 3 ans, j'en étais malade. Dans quel état allait-il se réveiller? Serait-il perturbé à vie? D'après Edward il avait voulu aller sauver sa Maman, ce petit bonhomme était bien le fils de mon frère.

Puis il y avait la petite….rien n'était fait, elle était encore en danger, d'après Edward son état n'était pas encore stable. Il fallait attendre, attendre de savoir si ma nièce allait vivre ou mourir.

S'en fut trop pour moi, j'éclatais en sanglot et mon frère vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me serrer contre son torse. On était tous fébrile en entendant ses explications, il était si fort mon grand frère! Comment faisait-il pour tenir le coup, pour ne pas s'écrouler face à ce qui lui arrivait?

Durant des mois j'avais cru que même s'il avait retrouvé Bella...pour lui elle était morte durant quelques jours...du moins sur l'instant il le croyait. Ces événements marquaient forcément l'esprit, et au vue de ce qu'avait dit Papa sur les nuits agitées de mon frère à l'hôpital, j'étais persuadée que le retour à la vie normale ne serait pas aussi simple et facile qu'on le pensait.

Mais au contraire, Eddy avait su se prendre en main, il s'était de lui-même engagé à voir quelqu'un qui l'aiderait, lui mais aussi Bella et les changements avaient été plus qu'évident. Mon grand frère s'était relevé d'une façon exemplaire, il s'était battu pour récupérer l'usage de ses jambes alors que même les médecins n'avaient que de faibles espoirs. Mais il l'avait fait, mon frère nous avait tous surpris le jour de son mariage.

Ce jour là j'avais été persuadée que rien ne pouvait plus les toucher, que quoi qu'il arriverait ils se relèveraient tous les deux encore bien plus fort.

Mais quand Maman m'avait appelé pour nous annoncer les nouvelles et que l'on s'était précipité à l'hôpital...quand j'avais vu le visage apeuré de mon grand frère, j'avais su que cette fois il ne tiendrait pas le coup, que ce serait l'événement qui le ferait chavirer totalement.

Mais là….il me surprenait encore une fois en se montrant si fort dans un moment pareil. Jamais je ne pourrais juste envisager la douleur qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment même et pourtant il tenait bon, il semblait si...confiant.

-Là ma puce, vas y pleure faut que ça sorte, je suis là, je suis là, me répétait-il dans l'oreille en me berçant.

-Comment….comment tu fais pour rester de marbre? Lui demandais-je en me décalant afin de sécher mes larmes sur les joues. Je...je suis contente que tu tiennes le coup mais...j'arrive pas à imaginer la douleur que tu dois ressentir, ta femme est allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, ton fils n'est pas mieux, et ta fille risque de mourir à chaque instant. Alors comment tu fais?

Je ne voulais pas le blesser en lui disant tout ça mais...j'avais besoin de savoir si c'était juste le contre coup ou s'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il s'effondre d'un moment à l'autre.

-L'espoir Alice ! Me disait-il un sourire ornant son visage. Avant que le docteur Avery vienne me donner des nouvelles j'ai cru au pire. Reprenait-il le visage triste. Je savais qu'Anthony n'était pas vraiment blessé….du moins physiquement mais j'avais besoin d'en être sûr à 100%. J'ai cru avoir perdu ma femme, quand à ma fille….pour moi avec tout ce sang j'étais persuadé qu'elle était morte. Je vis un instant une telle douleur dans ses yeux qu'il dû s'arrêter un moment pour reprendre la parole. J'ignore à quoi il pensait mais son visage passait de la douleur à de l'émerveillement en quelques seconde seulement. Puis je l'ai vue, reprenait-il. Elle est si belle Lice, un vrai petit ange, la voir...pouvoir la toucher... c'est comme si rien n'était impossible. Ce petit bout n'a même pas 7 mois de conception qu'elle est déjà si forte, si combattante. J'ai confiance en l'avenir, je veux y croire, j'ai besoin d'y croire !

Il avait raison, Edward avait raison, il fallait y croire. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient plutôt bien réussi leurs vies. Alors pourquoi cette fois serait différente? Ils allaient s'en sortir tous ensemble, et nous allons tous les soutenir dans cette épreuve.

J'opinais le serrant fort dans mes bras pour lui montrer mon soutien. Quelques minutes après une infirmière nous demandait de sortir, nous étions bien trop nombreux dans cette chambre. Alors nous nous mettions d'accord sur le fait de faire un roulement pour soutenir Edward. Une seule personne pouvait rester avec lui alors je me proposais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre tant que l'on en saurait pas plus.

Mon mariage qui avait été ma principale occupation ces derniers temps me semblait à des lunes de moi, Jasper avait lui ses petits patients à aller s'occuper. Rose et Em avaient leur fille et le restaurant, Papa ses patients. Je savais bien que dans un moment comme ça personne n'aurait le coeur et l'esprit à autre chose qu'à Bella, Anthony et au bébé, mais rester ici ne les aiderait pas, il fallait attendre.

Alors que tout le monde était sorti nous laissant seul, je vis Anthony gigoter dans son lit signe qu'il allait se réveiller. Edward fut le premier à réagir en se précipitant auprès de son fils.

-Coucou mon bonhomme, disait Edward à mon neveu en caressant le haut de sa tête se voulant surement rassurant mais Anthony gigotait les yeux toujours fermés.

-M….Mamm….Mammmmannn, gigotait-il assez violemment comme s'il se débattait contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mon dieu, mais qu'avait fait Victoria à mon neveu?

-Tout va bien bonhomme Maman est là, Maman va bien, Anthony réveille toi….mon ange, tout va bien Papa est là, Papa est là….

Les paroles de mon frère était vaine face aux pleurs d'Anthony qui me glacèrent le sang, mon neveu avait dû voir sa mère inconsciente un couteau dans le ventre. C'était choquant de voir mon petit neveu hurler, croyant avoir perdu son pilier, sa mère….il était trop petit, trop petit pour vivre de tels événements et s'en relever sans séquelles.

De mon côté j'étais paralysée en voyant notre petit ange...ce petit bout si innocent se débattre en demandant sa mère. Même Edward...son propre père n'arrivait pas à le calmer !

Anthony finit par ouvrir les yeux sous l'appel de mon frère, mais ses cris, eux ,se firent plus puissants encore si c'était possible. Il accrochait ses petits bras autour du cou d'Edward s'accrochant à son père de toutes ses forces. Malgré ses mots doux et réconfortants rien n'y faisait, je voyais même mon frère se sentir impuissant face au mal de son fils.

-Edward...on devrait peut-être appeler un médecin, il….

-Non, ils vont encore l'endormir, ce n'est pas une solution. Je vais essayer quelque chose...Jasper m'a rappelé d'une chose qui pourrait peut-être aider Anthony, aide moi s'il te plait.

J'opinais sachant que si quelqu'un pouvait savoir quoi faire avec les enfants il ne pouvait s'agir que de mon fiancé. Si Jasper avait choisi cette spécialité ce n'était pas pour rien, il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait et je savais pertinemment ce qui l'avait motivé dans ce choix.

Edward se levait avec Anthony dans ses bras faisant attention à la perfusion au bras de son fils, j'allais l'aider en traînant le pied à voulu poser son fils contre sa mère encore endormie mais Anthony s'accrochait encore à son père. Edward s'allongeait alors avec son fils dans ses bras contre sa femme tout en faisant attention aux fils reliant Bella aux machines.

-Mon bébé regarde c'est Maman, allez bonhomme s'il te plait, suppliait Edward à son fils se collant davantage à Bella.

Anthony ouvrait alors les yeux face à son père et regardait à qui il était collé et quand il vit sa maman, il eu un hoquet lâchant subitement son père pour se réfugier dans les bras de sa Maman.

-Chut mon bonhomme, ça va aller maintenant, tu vois Maman est là, c'est fini vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant.

C'était tellement émouvant de les voir ainsi, Anthony sa tête dans le cou de Bella et Edward à ses côtés, allongé, caressant le dos de son fils. Les larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir, malgré la situation, ils étaient ensemble de nouveau...et vivants!

-Papa? Demandait Anthony restant le nez contre le cou de Bella tout en reniflant.

-Oui mon fils?

-Maman...elle va se réveiller? Hein Papa, elle va pas faire dodo pour touzours comme papy mamie et tonton Woan?

Oh mon dieu, Edward stoppait sa caresse un instant devant la question de son fils. Je savais que Bella parlait souvent de ses parents et de son frère à Anthony voulant qu'il sache d'où il venait et surtout voulant que sa famille fasse parti de la leur même s'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde. Mais savoir qu'Anthony pensait qu'il pouvait arriver la même chose à sa mère….il n'y avait pas de mots pour dire à quel point c'était perturbant.

-Non mon bonhomme, finissait par dire Edward en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de son fils. Maman est juste très fatiguée, essaye de te rendormir d'accord, peut-être qu'à ton réveil elle sera réveillée !

-Voui….ze...ze vais être puni Papa? Lui demandait à nouveau Anthony en tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder du coin de l'oeil son père.

Ce petit bonhomme était vraiment touchant,après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu il se préoccupait de savoir s'il aurait une punition...

-Pourquoi tu serais puni mon bonhomme?

-Z'ai pas obéi à Maman et toi….z'ai quitté la sambre des secrets….

Edward émit un petit sourire au nom de la pièce sécurisée qu'il avait fait construire dans la maison. La chambre des secrets….quelle idée avait eu Emmett de faire regarder ce genre de film à un petit garçon de deux ans et demi. Je me rappelais encore de la façon dont Rosalie avait traité son mari quand on était rentré des courses les trouvant devant Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets. Bella ne l'avait pas mieux pris...sauf qu'elle n'avait pas privé Em de sexe pendant un mois entier elle, non c'était à une grande engueulade qu'il avait eu le droit, une engueulade dont j'étais sûr il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

-Tu as voulu sauver ta mère...jamais je ne pourrais être en colère contre toi pour ça mon bonhomme. Lui disait doucement Edward, puis son visage se fit plus dur avant de reprendre. Mais Anthony, plus jamais je ne veux que tu désobéisses à ta mère ou à moi c'est compris jeune homme, plus jamais ! Anthony opinait alors que le visage d'Edward se faisait plus doux. Allez fermes les yeux maintenant je veille sur vous deux.

Mon neveu s'endormait alors paisiblement alors que mon frère fredonnait la berceuse qu'il avait créé pour son fils des années plus tôt. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait un si bon père, un si bon époux? Jamais je n'aurais parié la-dessus, certe il avait fait des erreurs, je lui en avais voulu d'ailleurs pour ça, rien que la façon dont il avait traité Bella quand elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse m'avait fait détester mon frère pour la première fois de ma vie.

Mais depuis il agissait de son mieux pour Bell's et leur fils. Il avait appris de ses erreurs, devenant un homme totalement différent, un homme responsable, courageux, un homme dont j'étais fière d'être sa petite soeur. Bella lui avait apporté une chose qui l'avait bonifié, une famille, une famille unie avec des membres qui se soutenaient les uns des autres.

Ce tableau que j'avais devant moi me faisait réaliser que moi aussi je voulais vivre cette aventure avec Jasper. Depuis quelques mois mon homme tentait de me faire changer d'avis pour fonder à notre tour notre famille, mais avec mon travail et le sien, je trouvais que ce n'était pas réellement le moment pour ça.

Mais en les voyant tous les trois, et j'espère bientôt tous les quatre, je réalisais que peu importait notre situation, le plus important était que Jazz et moi nous nous aimions et que nous nous battrions après chaque épreuve pour notre famille, quoi qu'il arrive, nous ferions face ensemble.

Point de vue de Bella

Les souvenirs défilaient dans ma tête alors que je commençais à me réveiller, mais plus les images se faisaient précises, moins l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux me prenait.

Victoria m'avait tout pris…, mon ventre me criait la perte de mon bébé, elle l'avait tuée. Ma petite fille était morte, je le savais, je le sentais, son petit corps ne grandissait plus en moi. Je n'avais pas su protéger mes enfants, ma princesse avait perdu la vie avant de venir au monde, on ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Et son frère….mon dieu, Anthony était surement aux mains de Victoria maintenant à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Mon petit garçon….mon petit bébé était sans défense aux mains de cette criminelle et moi je n'avais aucun moyens de le retrouver.

Mon coeur s'enfonçait dans ma poitrine rien que d'imaginer ce que cette femme pourrait faire subir à mon petit garçon. Je ne voulais pas...non je ne pouvais pas affronter la vérité, c'était trop dur.

Pourquoi étais-je toujours en vie moi? Pourquoi fallait toujours que je survive à toutes ses merdes mais pas mes proches? Je donnerais tout...tout pour que ma famille soit en sécurité, pour que mes enfants ait un foyer stable, sans démons les pourchassant chaque seconde de leurs vies. Pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'enfer qu'est ma vie depuis l'assassinat de Jacob.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir les yeux toujours aussi fermés.

-Bell's, hey ma princesse, réveille toi ma puce c'est fini, tout est fini, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

Edward….oh non lui aussi allait me détester, j'avais perdu nos enfants, il allait me haïr pour tout le mal que je lui faisais endurer encore une fois. Je sentais pourtant ses caresses sur mon visage séchant mes larmes avec douceur.

-Je peux pas….trop dur...Ed…., sanglotais-je un peu plus fort fermant les yeux un peu plus pour ne pas avoir à les ouvrir.

Rien que de savoir qu'il me serait impossible de retrouver mon petit garçon et que ma petite fille avait rejoint mes parents...je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus c'était trop dur.

-Ne m'abandonnes pas ma chérie, Anthony a besoin de toi, notre fille a besoin de toi…., j'ai besoin de toi.

La détresse d'Edward fit écho à la mienne, j'étais égoïste. Edward aimait nos enfants plus que sa propre vie, il donnerait sa vie pour eux tout comme moi. Le laisser dans un moment comme celui-ci serait lui faire encore plus mal. Tout ça c'était de ma faute, c'était moi qui avait fait rentrer ces monstres dans sa vie, sa douleur c'était de ma faute, alors même si je souffrais...même si la douleur m'était insupportable, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Alors même si revenir dans le monde réel était difficile j'ouvrais les yeux papillonnant afin de m'habituer à la luminosité de la chambre.

Je vis mon mari me faisant face un sourire sur le visage, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il était toujours aussi beau voir même plus que le soir où on s'était lié pour la première fois dans cette boite.

-Bonjour ma princesse, bien dormi? J'en connais un en tout cas qui va être le plus heureux des petits garçons en se réveillant, me disait-il en regardant plus bas.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là je posais mes yeux au même endroit que lui, et mon souffle se coupait en voyant mon fils, mon Anthony blotti contre ma poitrine pesant à moitié sur mon ventre.

Il n'était pas avec Victoria, il était en sécurité contre moi et son père. Doucement je frôlais la peau de son doux visage aillant peur que tout cela ne soit réel, les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité devant mon miracle...l'amour de ma vie. Mais quand ma peau rentrait en contact avec la sienne mon coeur ratait un battement et un sanglot m'échappait.

-Comment? Demandais-je perdue en relevant les yeux vers l'homme de ma vie serrant mon fils un peu plus contre moi afin que plus jamais il ne m'échappe.

-Quand Anthony est entré dans la chambre forte l'alarme s'est déclenchée alors Kellan et moi on est parti aussi vite que possible pour vous retrouver, en cours de route le FBI nous a informé que Victoria s'était échappée lors d'un transfert. Quand j'ai eu notre fils au téléphone d'urgence, on a su que c'était elle. Oh Bella on est arrivé juste à temps pour intercepter Victoria qui sortait de la maison afin de prendre notre fils avec elle. Tu peux être fière de lui, il s'est défendu comme un vrai petit bonhomme, il l'a mordu et sur le coup Victoria l'a lâché, Anthony s'est précipité dans mes bras et Kellan a tué Victoria. Je….quand les urgences sont arrivées notre fils hurlait après toi dans mes bras, les médecins ont dû l'endormir pour pouvoir l'ausculter et depuis….à chaque fois qu'il se réveille il hurle qu'il veut sa Maman, il te croyais partie Bella. A son réveil tout à l'heure il a fait la même chose, c'est seulement quand il a pu te voir qu'il s'est calmé.

Mon pauvre petit garçon, il m'avait sans doute vu sur les écrans me débattant contre Victoria, il était tellement fort mon petit bébé. J'aurais tellement eu envie de lui donner sa petite soeur afin qu'il l'amène avec lui en sécurité comme il me l'avait demandé.

-Je suis désolée Edward...j'ai pas réussi, j'ai pas réussi à protéger nos enfants ! Sanglotais-je.

-Hey princesse non je t'interdis de dire de telles choses, me disait-il prenant mon visage entre ses mains douces. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, tout le monde le sait ici. Notre fils va bien, je pense que les médecins seront d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il devra être suivi psychologiquement...qu'il aura sûrement des séquelles de cette journée mais il va bien, notre fils est en vie c'est tout ce qui compte. On est tous réunis….

-Pas tous, le coupais-je laissant les larmes couler sur mon visage.

-Si Bella, disait Edward le sourire aux lè pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil? Notre fille était morte, mon ventre me le prouvait ! Il s'écarta légèrement afin de sortir son portable de sa poche et après avoir pianoté dessus il me le présentait. En le prenant je tremblais faisant défiler les quelques photos devant moi. C'était impossible...juste impossible ! Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas? Reprenait Edward alors que j'étais en état de choc.

-Elle...elle est en vie?

-Aussi forte et combattante que sa Maman, disait-il fièrement posant sa tête contre la mienne. Elle a une petite entaille là, reprenait-il en me montrant sa petite jambe minuscule recouverte d'un pansement. Elle va devoir rester à l'hôpital un moment vue qu'elle est née prématurée...Bella je ne te cache pas que sa vie n'est pas encore totalement hors de danger, le rythme de son coeur est irrégulier, elle n'a pas tous ses organes à maturité…, les médecins disent que les prochaines heures seront cruciales. Mais tu sais quoi j'ai pu lui parler, la toucher et lui dire que sa Maman, son Papa, et son grand frère avait besoin d'elle alors qu'il fallait qu'elle s'accroche. Notre fille m'a serré le doigt à la fin, c'était comme si elle pouvait comprendre. Elle est aussi forte que toi, alors il faut y croire, on doit lui montrer l'exemple.

-Je veux la voir, le suppliais-je quittant des yeux l'écran pour ancrer mes yeux dans celui de mon homme.

Il est hors de question que je ne vois pas ma fille, elle était vivante….c'était bien plus qu'un miracle, mon bébé vivait. Et il n'était pas question que je reste loin d'elle, j'avais besoin de ma fille comme elle avait besoin de moi !

-T'inquiètes pas c'est prévu ma Bella, j'ai déjà vu ça avec les médecins, ils doivent t'ausculter d'abord, et il est hors de question que tu poses un pied à terre.

Je ne disais rien, quoi que les médecins diraient ,ils ne m'empêcheraient pas de voir mon bébé, c'était ma fille, alors quitte à ramper pour pouvoir être à ses côtés, personne ne m'empêcherait d'être avec elle. Rien ni personne ne me retiendrait ! Foi de Swan Cullen, j'allais voir ma fille !


	82. Chapitre 82 plus qu'une envie, un besoin

Bonjour à tous, voici le tout dernier chapitre de Ma raison de vivre snif ! 16 pages en tout juste énorme, merci à ma Anne-So pour sa correction et pour me motiver à finir mon chapitre.

 **Edwardbellaamour** : Merci vraiment me dire que ta eu les larmes au yeux en lisant mon dernier chapitre m'a touché, j'essaye de penser comme une mère pourrait le faire, malheureusement je n'ais pas eu encore la chance de vivre des instants comme ceux là. Je suis certaine que tu sera heureuse en lisant ce dernier chapitre, gros bisous.

 **Canada02** : Merci pour ton review, tu me suis depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, même depuis ange et démons il me semble, ne t'inquiète pas cette fic sera réécrit dans les prochains mois. En espérant que la fin te plaise autant, gros bisous.

 **Pims10** : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que la fin te plaira.

 **Grazie** : Merci pour ton review, j'ai autant hâte de savoir se que tu pense de se chapitre là que toi tu en as de le lire lol, gros bisous.

 **sarahglc** : Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, j'ai hâte de savoir comment tu trouve cette fin, bisous à toi.

 **C** : Merci pour ton review voici le dernier chapitre que tu attendais.

 **N'hésitez pas à rejoindre ma page sur Facebook, "Les écrits de Nini36".**

Chapitre 82

Point de vue de Bella

Foutu médecin à la con ! Des heures que j'attendais qu'un médecin digne de ce nom m'ausculte afin de m'autoriser à aller voir ma petite fille.

Chaque seconde, chaque minute loin de mon bébé me semblaient interminables. Elle avait besoin de moi, elle avait besoin de sa mère auprès d'elle afin d'être rassurée et de s'accrocher à la vie.

Elle devait savoir que j'étais là pour elle, que Maman ne l'avait pas abandonnée, qu'à défaut de ne pas avoir pu la protéger dans mon ventre durant 9 mois entier, je ne la quitterais pas... jamais.

Elle devait vivre, elle devait savoir que j'étais là et que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Mon bébé... elle était si petite, si innocente, elle n'avait même pas de prénom rien, elle était sans identité, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de prénom.

Ma petite princesse ne devait pas être seule dès sa naissance mais entourée de gens qui l'aime et moi je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Savoir qu'elle était à la fois si près et si loin de moi me déchirait le cœur. Edward ne me comprenait pas, à vouloir attendre le feu vert du médecin pour m'emmener voir notre fille. Lui il avait eu la chance de pouvoir la voir en premier, de pouvoir la toucher et de lui montrer que LUI était là pour elle.

Oui j'étais jalouse de mon mari...je sais c'était complètement dingue, mais je voulais voir mon bébé. C'était moi qui l'avait portée, moi qui l'avait sentie grandir en moi, j'avais tenté de la protéger mais...j'avoue avoir lamentablement échoué . Maintenant elle devait lutter chaque seconde pour respirer et moi je n'étais même pas à ses côtés. Ma place était près d'elle, pas dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital.

J'étais également partagée entre vouloir être présente au réveil de mon fils et être auprès de ma fille, c'était horrible de ne pas pouvoir les avoir tous les deux auprès de moi en même temps. J'ignorais même comment expliquer les choses à Anthony, il avait beau être intelligent pour son âge, il restait un petit garçon.

Mon petit bonhomme avait lui aussi souffert...d'après Edward il était inconsolable croyant que j'étais partie comme mes parents et Benjamin.

Il était tellement intelligent mon petit bébé, si courageux, j'ignorais encore ce qu'allait être notre avenir à tous les quatre. Anthony aurait sûrement des séquelles, je n'avais pas su tenir ma promesse de ne pas laisser mes démons envahir la vie de mes enfants, j'avais tout raté.

-Tout va bien ma chérie? Me demandait Edward en caressant du bout des doigts ma joue alors que nous étions tous les trois allongés dans mon lit d'hôpital.

-Oui je….je réfléchissais c'est tout, lui mentais-je ne voulant pas l'entendre me dire une fois encore que rien n'était de ma faute.

-Ça m'avait l'air grave….

-Tu….qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? Tu sais le FBI...Volturi…

Edward se frottait la nuque, je savais que c'était un sujet difficile, nous avons eu de longues disputes à ce sujet pendant des mois, même devant la psychologue qui nous suivait. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il devine mes pensées, qu'il essaye une fois de plus de me raisonner.

C'était impossible, rien n'y personne ne pouvait me faire changer d'opinion, tout était de ma faute...du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Dévier la discussion sur le danger que représentait Volturi n'était pas mieux, mais je voulais savoir si notre famille risquait encore quelque chose.

Durant ses dernières années Edward avait été persuadé que l'on ne risquait plus rien alors que moi j'étais encore sur le qui-vive. Ça ne faisait que la troisième fois que Aro réussissait à nous atteindre ma famille et moi, alors que l'on pensait tout danger écarté.

La première fois c'était quand nous étions, ma famille et moi, sous la protection du FBI, juste après la condamnation d'Aro. Résultat mes parents et mon petit frère avaient été assassinés. La deuxième fois c'était à la naissance d'Anthony, puis maintenant.

On avait tous cru ne plus courir de danger, que mes démons nous laisseraient vivre en paix, mettre toute cette histoire derrière nous, ou encore que la présence du FBI nous protégerait. Mais nous avions faux et il était hors de question de recommencer, vivre en attendant la prochaine attaque, trop de gens...de proches avaient perdu la vie ainsi. Je devais protéger ma famille, mes enfants.

-Victoria était seule Bella, elle a juste voulu venger James d'après ce qu'a dit Kellan donc je suppose que c'est fini. On va redoubler de vigilance afin qu'il ne vous arrive plus rien je te le promets.

-Aro est toujours en vie, lui fis-je remarquer. Tant qu'il vivra…..

-Aro n'est pas un problème, il n'a aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, il n'a pas vu le soleil depuis plusieurs années Bella.

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le danger….encore, non je ne prendrais plus aucun risque à présent.

-Mais si…..

-Arrêtes, c'est fini Bella, Victoria est morte et Aro est hors d'état de nuire ! Concentres-toi sur ta guérison et sur notre famille, tu as besoin de te reposer.

-J'ai surtout besoin de voir ma fille, rouspétais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Edward souffla d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois que je râlais afin de le convaincre de m'aider à m'installer sur cette foutue chaise roulante pour que je puisse moi aussi voir notre bébé.

J'aurai vraiment cru que lui pourrait me comprendre, il était mon mari...mon Edward, mais c'était comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, que j'attende encore une heure ou deux n'était pas bien grave, alors qu'au contraire j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait les boyaux un par un en m'empêchant de voir mon bébé.

J'avais mal de l'absence de ma fille, de plus je n'avais que mon ventre vide et douloureux me prouvant des événements passés.

A part les photos rien ne me prouvait que mon bébé avait survécu. C'était comme si un poids avait été placé au fonds de mon ventre pesant un peu plus lourd à chaque seconde que je passais loin d'elle.

Ne voulant pas énerver Edward, je m'allongeais correctement serrant toujours mon petit garçon contre moi en fermant les yeux, bercée par le doux ténor de mon homme je m'endormis.

C'est de douces caresses sur mon visage qui me firent ouvrirent les yeux. Devant moi mon fils avait les yeux grands ouverts me fixant avec émerveillement, ses mains continuant de parcourir mon visage de ses petites mains.

-Bonjour mon ange, soufflais-je à mon fils caressant sa tête sans vraiment y penser.

-Papa y fait dodo, disait-il en chuchotant. Posant mon regard sur Edward je vis effectivement qu'il s'était endormi.

-Ton Papa en a bien besoin, on va le laisser se reposer.

-Tu vas plus faire dodo toi? Me demandait-il une certaine appréhension dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai plus sommeil, mais toi tu peux dormir si t'en as encore envie. Je vis mon fils hésiter un moment avant de faire non de la tête d'une manière assez déterminée. Tu n'as plus sommeil? Reprenais-je.

-Si mais veux pas !

Tiens, c'était étonnant ça, mon petit bonhomme était un petit garçon adorant son lit, parfois avec Edward on s'allongeait avec lui afin de faire une sieste familiale, rien de mieux pour rendre heureux ce petit ange que nous avions créé.

-Si tu as sommeil il faut te rendormir mon cœur….sans prévenir, je vis les larmes couler sur les joues de mon bébé. Hey...mon bonhomme dis à Maman ce qui ne va pas….

-Si ze fais dodo tu vas encore t'endormir longtemps comme la belle au bois dormant !... Et moi ze veux plus que tu fasses dodo !

Oh mon dieu….Edward avait raison, mon petit garçon avait dû avoir si peur pour penser que je ne me réveillerais jamais. Tout ça c'était de ma faute...si j'avais su le protéger...si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait jamais il n'aurait eu à vivre de telles horreurs.

-Ecoute mon cœur je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre à ton âge mais….ce sont juste les médicaments que les docteurs m'ont donnés qui m'ont fait dormir, afin de pouvoir me soigner sans me faire mal. Tu comprends mon bonhomme? Anthony hésitait en pleine réflexion, je me demandais bien à quoi il pensait.

-Tu feras plus zamais dodo pour toujours?

-Non mon cœur, Maman dormira quelques fois un peu comme toi et Papa mais je me réveillerais toujours. Puis j'ai toujours mon prince charmant pour me réveiller, lui souris-je.

-Promis? Me demandait-il plein d'espoir.

-Promis trésor ! Allez rendors toi, Maman reste éveillée afin de veiller sur son petit prince.

Anthony opinait de sa petite bouille et se relevais un peu me faisant un petit bisous sur ma joue avant de se blottir à nouveau contre moi.

-Pour pas que tu fasses dodo, me disait-il avant de se rallonger se blottissant à nouveau contre moi.

-Dors petite canaille, riais-je en caressant le haut de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux et s'endorme paisiblement.

Oui pour mes enfants j'étais prête à tout, à tout pour que mes deux anges vivent une vie paisible sans danger...même si pour ça je devais me salir les mains.

Point de vue d'Edward

Cette femme allait me rendre dingue, j'avais beau aimer Bella plus que tout au monde, il y avait des moments où je….elle me rendait complètement fou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de partir comme ça bon sang?

Je savais qu'il était dur pour elle de ne pas voir notre fille, je ne mesurais pas exactement son mal être à 100%, mais j'en avais une vague idée. Mais le médecin avait été clair, pas de visite tant qu'il ne l'avait pas ausculté, ses fils étaient fragiles, elle ne devait pas forcer au risque de rouvrir ses deux sutures.

Jamais je n'aurais dû m'endormir avec eux mais….j'avais tellement été stressé ces deux derniers jours que j'avais pas fermé l'œil une seule fois. Quand je m'étais réveillé Bella n'était plus dans son lit, et bien sur maline comme elle était elle avait réussi à convaincre le garde à la porte d'aller chercher un médecin afin de lui laisser le champs libre.

C'était Alice qui m'avait réveillé paniqué me demandant où était Bella, alors pour que je puisse la rechercher ma sœur était restée avec son neveu afin de ne pas laisser Anthony seul. Depuis tout l'hôpital entier était à sa recherche.

Je savais où elle avait voulu aller, tout ce que voulait ma Bella depuis son réveil c'était de voir notre fille, mais elle ne connaissait pas l'hôpital, moi même je m'étais perdu plusieurs fois allant de la nursery à sa chambre.

Il y avait beaucoup de malades déambulant dans l'hôpital en plus aujourd'hui ne facilitant en rien nos recherches, trouver Bella ne devrait pas être si difficile pourtant, peu de malades se trimballant en chemise d'hôpital avec un chariot à transfusion.

Je faisais de nouveau le chemin pour aller à la nursery quand j'entendais des cris et des hurlements. De ce que je voyais quelqu'un se débattait auprès des infirmiers de l'hôpital. Mon cœur eu un sursaut en entendant les cris de ma Bella. Je me précipitais vers les cris afin de voir si je n'avais pas rêver.

Le spectacle devant moi me tordait l'estomac, Bella hurlait en se tordant dans tous les sens afin de se libérer de l'emprise qu'avaient les infirmiers et médecins sur elle. Ils essayaient de la maintenir pour la faire asseoir sur une chaise roulante.

-LAISSEZ MOI, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT….MON BEBE, JE VEUX VOIR MA FILLE !

-Madame Cullen calmez vous, votre cicatrice saigne, on doit vous soigner avant, essayait de la convaincre calmement une infirmière.

-Donnez lui un calmant elle va finir par faire lâcher tous ses fils, disait un autre.

En voyant préparer une seringue je me réveillais en m'opposant à eux, s'il faisait ça je doutais que ça arrange les choses.

-Laissez moi passer c'est ma femme, leur dis-je durement alors que plusieurs infirmiers me barraient la route. L'infirmière de tout à l'heure demandait aux autres de me laisser passer et je pus voir ma Bella se tenant douloureusement le ventre taché de sang. Bordel Bella qu'as-tu fait? Chérie, ma puce c'est moi, calmes toi, lui disais-je alors qu'elle essayait toujours de se débattre, j'envoyais des regards noirs aux autres infirmiers leur priant de ne plus toucher ma femme ainsi, ils reculèrent automatiquement.

-Edward, gémissait Bella en accrochant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je voulais juste….je voulais juste voir notre fille, pleurait-elle dans mes bras.

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais que tu as besoin de voir notre bébé, mais Bella….elle a besoin de toi vivante, en pleine forme et regardes tes blessures. Tu dois avoir un mal de chien en plus.

-Ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle est encore plus douloureux Edward, s'il te plait, juste quelques minutes.

Bella me suppliait de ses yeux rougis les larmes coulant sur ses joues. J'avais du mal à ne pas céder, mais merde elle saignait….ne se rendait-elle pas compte de sa propre douleur pour agir ainsi?

Je regardais l'infirmière de tout à l'heure et elle s'approchait doucement, Bella resserrait ses bras autour de moi.

-Madame Cullen on doit vous soigner avant, je vous promets de vous emmener moi même voir votre fille, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez moi regarder vos sutures avant.

-Je ne partirais pas, disait durement Bella fixant son regard sur la nursery devant elle bien déterminée.

Bordel, pourquoi était-elle aussi déterminée? Je voyais bien pourtant sa douleur au bord de ses lèvres, elle souffrait mais pourtant elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

-Il y a une salle d'examen juste là, je peux faire venir un médecin et après on ira directement voir votre fille. S'il vous plaît, ne pensez vous pas que votre petite mérite de voir sa Maman en pleine forme? Tentait-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Pas de somnifères ou de calmants afin de m'endormir? Demandait Bella toujours aussi déterminée.

-Hey bien si comme je pense vos fils ont lâché on va devoir….

-Je supporterais la douleur, disait-elle sûre d'elle.

-Bella c'est ridicule, voulais-je la raisonner.

Ma petite femme me lança un regard si terrifiant que je reculai légèrement en baissant les yeux. Ok c'était pas le moment d'ouvrir ma bouche, Bella était en mode mère en colère voulant protéger ses petits et je savais très bien que rien ni personne ne pourrait la raisonner.

-D'accord si vous insistez, venez maintenant avant d'empirer les choses, lui disait l'infirmière en tendant la main à Bella pour qu'elle prenne place sur le fauteuil.

Il fallut presque une heure pour recoudre correctement les sutures qui avait lâchées. Bella avait tenue bon comme elle l'avait dit, on m'avait autorisé à rester alors j'avais soutenu Bella durant tout le long. Parfois déposant des baisers sur son front, caressant sa peau, supportant sans rien dire la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait en enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau.

Mais tout ça ce n'était rien, rien à comparer de tout ce qu'elle avait subi durant toutes ses années et ce qu'elle subissait encore. Mon rôle en tant que Mari était d'être là pour elle, de la soutenir dans les épreuves et les choix difficiles. Bella avait fait le choix de faire passer sa présence auprès de notre fille en priorité à défaut de sa propre douleur. Rien que pour ça je l'aimais davantage, Bella était ainsi, depuis le commencement elle avait toujours voulu faire passer le bonheur et le bien-être des autres avant le sien.

Je donnerais moi aussi tout pour mes enfants, ils étaient un bout de nous, une naissance de notre amour à moi et à Bella. Je ne connaissais rien de plus beau qu'un enfant. C'était le fruit d'un amour, nos enfants étaient nos miracle à nous. La chose qui m'avait toujours fait peur depuis que j'avais réalisé que Bella attendait mon enfant, c'était que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de devoir choisir entre sa vie à elle et celle de notre enfant.

Que ce soit pour Anthony ou pour cette petite fille qui était née bien trop tôt. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été assez fort pour pouvoir décider en cas de complication qui je devais sauver, mes propres enfants, ma propre chair, mon sang, ou la femme de ma vie.

Mais heureusement pour nous un ange devait veiller sur ma Bella car même après toutes ces horreurs elle avait toujours survécu et avait montré à quel point elle était forte.

Une fois le médecin passé, l'infirmière de tout à l'heure nous accompagnait elle même dans la nursery où nous attendait notre princesse. Bella vint prendre ma main alors que je marchais à ses côtés. La poigne qu'elle avait sur ma main me montrait que même si elle voulait à tout pris être au côté de notre fille, la peur dominait chez elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire afin de la réconforter, certe notre fille était très petite, elle avait plein de tubes, de patchs collés sur son petit corps mais c'était la plus belle des petites filles que j'avais pu voir, c'était une mini Bella.

L'infirmière nous laissait devant la couveuse au nom de Cullen, Bella ne disait rien alors je l'avançait un peu plus, nous ne voyions rien sachant qu'une petite couverture était placée sur la couveuse afin de limiter la luminosité.

-Tu es prête ? Demandais-je à Bella alors qu'elle regardait avec attention la couveuse. Elle opinait et je repoussais légèrement la couverture nous laissant entrevoir notre merveille.

Point de vue de Sam

C'était bel et bien terminé, j'avais fait tout le nécessaire afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais lui faire de mal. Elle n'avait que trop souffert à cause de lui, et maintenant il n'y avait plus aucunes raisons pour que quelqu'un veuille se venger auprès de Bella.

Tant pis si le FBI découvrais que j'en était le responsable, j'étais près à assumer les conséquences de mon acte. La justice …. je n'y croyais plus vraiment surtout depuis que Bella avait subi toutes ses pertes et ses événements horribles depuis ses cinq dernières années.

Elle nous avait fait entièrement confiance depuis le début et nous...on avait fait que de la décevoir. Alors oui j'avais fait en sorte que plus jamais son passé ne revienne la hanter. A présent elle et sa famille serait en sécurité.

J'avais quitté le FBI et c'était très bien ainsi, Emily m'avait rejoint quelques temps après et on s'était même associé. Depuis notre dernière mission ensemble, je la voyais différemment et je crois qu'elle aussi.

Elle n'était en rien la fille que j'avais pensé, Emily était une personne digne de confiance, une femme incroyable, et j'avais...bien plus d'estime pour elle que pour n'importe quel collègue à présent.

Pour rien au monde je ne voulais la mêler à tout ça, voilà pourquoi j'avais fait ça seul...enfin seul, façon de parler. J'avais engagé une ancienne connaissance, il avait fait passer ça en règlement de compte. Sachant que ce monstre était en prison hautement sécurisée ça n'avait rien eu de très facile.

Mais maintenant tout ça c'était fini, oui a présent une page se tournait, j'ai fait assassiner Aro Volturi. Personnellement ça ne m'empêchais pas de dormir, j'avais fait tuer quelqu'un, mais Aro n'était rien d'un innocent sans défense, au contraire j'avais sûrement sauvé plus de personnes en le tuant, alors non ça ne m'empêcherait pas de vivre, bien au contraire.

Point de vue de Bella

Elle était magnifique, Edward et moi étions restés des heures à admirer notre fille. Heureusement que mon homme m'avait prévenue qu'elle serait branchée un peu de partout car j'avoue que c'était assez impressionnant, mais ça ne gâchait en rien sa beauté.

Edward m'avait même rapproché afin que je puisse moi aussi la toucher, sa peau était un peu fripée, ses mains étaient si petites...tout en elle était si petit, si fragile. La peur de la perdre était encore plus présente!

En la voyant je me rendais compte que si je la perdais j'en mourrais. Mon amour pour elle était aussi grand que celui pour son frère. Mon cœur n'avait pas coupé une partie de mon amour pour Edward et pour notre fils afin de pouvoir aimer ce petit bébé qui était né beaucoup trop tôt. Non mon cœur s'était simplement agrandi aimant ma petite fille déjà tellement fort.

-On va devoir y aller Bella, disait Edward son regard toujours posé sur notre merveille.

-Je ne veux pas la quitter, la laisser toute seule….sanglotais-je doucement sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur mes joues. Rien que l'idée que je devais laisser mon bébé toute seule...me brisait le cœur.

-Elle ne sera jamais seule chérie, les infirmières sont là pour elle et on reviendra régulièrement. Moi aussi j'aimerais rester avec elle mais….Anthony va finir par s'inquiéter.

Au prénom de notre fils, je relevais la tête vers Edward, mon bébé...mes deux bébés. C'était tellement difficile de devoir choisir entre notre fils et notre fille. Nos deux enfants avaient autant besoin de nous l'un que l'autre, Anthony avait aussi besoin de moi, pour lui faire oublier cette épreuve et cela allait certainement s'avérer difficile.

J'opinais me rapprochant un peu afin de parler à ma fille avant de partir, je grimaçais un peu sous la douleur devant appuyer sur mes cicatrices afin d'être le plus proche possible de ma petite fille..

-Papa et Maman vont revenir ma chérie, ton grand frère a lui aussi besoin de nous. Mais on reviendra le plus tôt possible, en attendant toi tu t'accroches d'accord. Ta famille t'attend avec impatience alors continue à te battre ma petite puce, Maman t'aime déjà très fort, finis-je en lui caressant sa petite joue.

-A très vite ma princesse, je t'aime, disait à son tour Edward en fermant les ouvertures et en replaçant sa petite couverture avant de me faire sortir de la nursery.

Nous nous dirigions ensemble vers la chambre en silence, nous savions très bien tous les deux que les mots étaient inutiles, notre peine, notre peur était exactement la même. Notre enfant, la chair de notre chair, la vie de notre petite fille était toujours en danger et nous étions impuissant face à cette situation. Elle seule pouvait faire en sorte de s'en sortir, ce si petit être devait se battre pour pouvoir rester avec nous.

J'avais cru vivre le pire ses dernières années, mais je crois bien que le pire arrivait maintenant...ou du moins pouvait arriver maintenant. Car si notre fille ne s'en sortait pas, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

Au fil du temps en travaillant avec la psychologue qui nous suivait Edward et moi, j'avais réussi à comprendre, même si une part de moi se rendait toujours responsable, que la mort de mes parents, celle de Jacob et de mon petit frère, n'était pas totalement de ma faute. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette, ce n'était pas moi qui avait voulu leur mort, mais Aro et ses hommes de mains.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui si la vie de ma fille était en danger c'était en grande partie de ma faute, j'aurais dû tuer Aro quand j'en avais eu l'occasion, j'aurais dû mieux protéger Anthony, et cette petite fille qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Je n'avais pas été assez forte, pas assez forte pour protéger les miens.

Quand Edward me faisait entrer dans ma chambre d'hôpital, je vis Alice assise sur une chaise avec Anthony dans ses bras endormi.

-Il vient juste de s'endormir, nous disait-elle en se levant serrant toujours son neveu dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Edward m'aidait à m'allonger et Alice allait poser Anthony dans son lit.

-Alice non...amène le moi, j'ai besoin de sentir mon fils contre moi, lui dis-je doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Ça c'est bien passé? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle reposait Anthony à mes côtés.

-Je vais être sincère avec vous...ça va être très dur les prochains jours, Anthony était persuadé que vous étiez partis sans lui, disait-elle tristement. Ce que nous disait Alice me fit encore plus mal au cœur, mon petit garçon allait avoir des séquelles de toute cette histoire, il aurait encore plus besoin de moi...de nous. Le regard que posait Alice sur moi fut compatissant, je savais qu'elle serait là elle aussi pour son neveu. Alice était une tante géniale avec Anthony, comme elle était également ma meilleure amie. Papa et Maman sont passés tout à l'heure, reprenait-elle doucement en reprenant place sur la chaise. Il va contacter quelques collègues afin qu'ils vous aident à retrouver une vie normale après...après tout ça. J'ai aussi peut-être gaffé tout à l'heure en expliquant à Anthony que vous étiez avec sa petite sœur, s'excusait-elle.

Mince, on avait complètement oublié de lui expliquer pour sa petite sœur, j'étais tellement centrée sur le fait que j'avais besoin de voir notre fille que j'en avais oublié d'expliquer la situation à son grand frère.

-Ce n'est pas grave Alice, la rassurais-je avant de tourner le tête vers Edward qui regardait avec tendresse Anthony en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux. J'avoue qu'on n'a pas pris le temps de lui expliquer. Ça va être compliqué sachant qu'il n'a pas le droit de venir la voir !

-On fera au mieux, disait Edward sans quitter des yeux notre petit garçon. Je pense qu'il va nous falloir du temps à tous les trois….

-Et la petite ? Comment va t-elle? On ne peut toujours pas la voir? Nous demandait Alice inquiète elle aussi.

J'imaginais bien que même si elle ne ressentait pas cette boule que j'avais au fond de mon ventre, même si c'était totalement différent pour elle, Alice s'inquiétait aussi bien pour Anthony que pour sa petite sœur. Alors ne pas pouvoir la voir de ses propres yeux était aussi déchirant, même si c'était différent.

-Elle s'accroche, tant qu'elle sera en couveuse ça sera difficile Alice, mais on prendra des photos afin de vous la montrer, lui disais-je afin de la rassurer.

C'était tellement dur pour tout le monde...j'aurais tellement aimé que cette fois...oui juste une fois ma grossesse se passe bien et que mon passé ne vienne pas mettre en danger mes enfants. Mais c'était comme si j'étais damnée, il m'était impossible de vivre une vie normale comme tout le monde.

Notre famille ne méritait pas ça, nous avons quand même de la chance de pouvoir voir notre fille, nos proches eux n'avaient pas le droit de voir la petite, c'était déjà bien que nous nous puissions aller la voir autant qu'on le voulait. Les Cullen était eux aussi sa famille mais c'était par mesure de sécurité, d'hygiène, tant qu'elle restera en couveuse ça sera impossible.

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Rose et Em vont venir cet après-midi, repose toi bien Bella, me disait Alice me serrant doucement dans ses bras.

Une fois Alice partie je me laissais reposer contre mon oreiller serrant le petit corps de mon fils et profitant de la présence de mon homme à mes côtés. Ils étaient tout pour moi, toute ma vie.

Vivre avec Edward ces dernières années avait été...mieux qu'un rêve, c'était comme si nous étions destinés à être ensemble. On avait nos disputes mais rien qu'on ne pouvait pas résoudre. Etre dans ses bras était comme une évidence, c'était là ma place, là mon chez moi. Notre couple n'avait jamais été aussi fort, on avait traversé un nombre incalculable de tempêtes mais...on en était ressorti bien plus fort qu'avant.

-Jamais je n'aurai pu vivre sans vous, soufflait Edward à mes côtés me faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

Sa tristesse me mitraillait le cœur, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse de geste afin de les essuyer. Il avait tellement de douleurs dans ses yeux...peu de fois je l'avais vu me regarder ainsi, la dernière fois étant avant qu'il se prenne une balle à ma place. Il s'était toujours montré si fort...à n'importe quel obstacle il l'affrontait, il se battait corps et âme sans faillir une seule fois. J'avais découvert sa force de caractère quand il s'était battu pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, je le croyais presque invulnérable.

Mais personne ne l'était, pas même mon Edward. Il faisait juste semblant, il s'efforçait d'être plus fort pour moi...pour nous et maintenant tout s'effondrait, sa carapace, son mur s'effondrait face à sa douleur, une douleur que je n'osais imaginer.

-Edward…

-Je t'ai cru morte Bella...quand Anthony a dit au téléphone que Victoria avait un couteau en main...j'ai cru que plus jamais je n'aurais la chance de croiser tes magnifiques yeux chocolats,que plus jamais je ne pourrais te voir sourire. Que notre fille ne verrait jamais le jour, et qu'Anthony….j'y ai tellement cru, puis je t'ai vu baigner dans une marre de sang….

-Mon amour c'est fini tout ça, je suis là, notre fille aussi et notre fils va bien, lui disais-je en encadrant son visage dans mes mains afin qu'il réalise que tout ça était fini. J'avais été tellement égoïste une nouvelle fois ne pensant qu'à ma douleur de voir mon bébé, Edward avait dû tellement souffrir en réalisant qu'il aurait pu nous perdre. Rien ni personne ne pourra me séparer de toi tu le sais bien depuis le temps non? Lui demandais-je en ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

Edward émit un petit sourire, j'en profitais alors pour me pencher vers lui embrassant chaque larme qui avait coulé pour finir par ses lèvres. Comme d'habitude nous ne résistions pas à l'autre, le baiser qui était pourtant parti d'un simple baiser timide devint plus chaud quand Edward posa sa main sur ma joue et intensifia le baiser à m'en faire perdre la tête.

-Beurk, entendais-je de la voix de mon fils entre nous, nous faisant reculer pour regarder notre merveille.

-Hey, p'tit gars, tu es réveillé, disait Edward séchant rapidement ses larmes et faisant de petites chatouilles à notre fils le faisant gigoter et émettre le plus beau son qui m'avait été donné d'entendre.

-Papa...Papa arr...arrête, disait Anthony se débattant contre son père qui cessait sa douce torture le sourire aux lèvres.

Ça c'était exactement ce que nous avions besoin, rire, sourire afin d'alléger notre peine, Anthony avait toujours eu cet effet sur nous, comme son père avait l'effet de me faire sentir légère face à tous les problèmes que l'on avait affrontés.

Je soupçonnais Edward de vouloir occuper notre fils en jouant avec lui, lui apportant ses jouets préférés. Certains venaient de ceux qu'Emmett avait acheté à Anthony, des voitures de collection. Quand aux autres il s'agissait des jouets que j'avais gardés en souvenir de mon frère.

Benjamin menait un culte pour ses dinosaures, léguer ses jouets à mon fils avait été important pour moi. C'était comme si il était là avec nous jouant avec son neveu. Et savoir que ses jouets faisaient partis des jouets préférés de mon fils m'avait rendu fière.

C'est en regardant mon fils et son père jouer tranquillement que je m'endormis apaisée en imaginant dans ce beau tableau ma petite fille au creux de mes bras.

Des voix chuchotantes me sortirent de mon sommeil, il s'agissait de mon fils et de son père. J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais je me sentais bien mieux que tout à l'heure. Les sutures étaient encore douloureuses mais bien moins que quand je m'étais levée.

-Mais pourquoi? Disait la voix de mon bébé.

-Parce qu'elle n'allait pas très bien Anthony, ta sœur avait besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle…

-Mais...Maman m'a dit qu'elle pouvait pas me donner petite sœur pour que ze la protège quand la mésante dame est venue!

J'avais envie de rire en écoutant Edward se dépatouiller devant les question de notre fils. Il avait toujours été très intelligent allant au fond des choses. Quand on avait essayé de lui expliquer certaines choses avec ses propres mots, Anthony voulait chaque détail. Je ne vous parle pas de la difficulté que ça nous avait pris lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de ma grossesse.

Ne voulant pas abandonner mon homme j'ouvrais les yeux, je vis Edward soupirer sa main sur sa nuque. Quand il me vit réveillé il avait l'air assez content.

-Oh regarde Maman est réveillée, disait Edward d'une façon très enthousiaste me faisant rire.

Mais c'était mal connaître mon fils, Anthony me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, puis viens me faire un câlin comme je les aime. Au bout d'un moment il se mit à fixer mon ventre puis à le toucher appuyant dessus, je grimaçais mais ne le montrais pas à mon fils il avait besoin de se faire à l'idée, ça devait être abstrait pour lui.

-Le bébé est vraiment parti? Me demandait-il.

-Les médecins l'ont fait sortir oui, lui disais-je en déplaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux devant son doux visage. Ses cheveux étaient aussi rebelles que ceux de son père, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Pour guérir son bobo? Me demandait à nouveau Anthony les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à mon père quand il faisait ça !

-Oui, elle a été blessée en même temps que Maman, alors les médecins ont dû la faire sortir de mon ventre pour la soigner, lui expliquais-je doucement..

-Par où? Me demandait-il en regardant partout.

-Anthony mon cœur l'appelais-je pour qu'il se concentre sur moi. Pour faire sortir le bébé ils ont dû...ouvrir le ventre de Maman, reprenais-je en hésitant. Doucement je lui montrais ma cicatrice là où il avait fait la césarienne.

-Et maintenant elle est où? T'as dit que quand elle sortira de ton ventre ze pourrait voir ma petite sœur.

-Anthony, disait à son tour Edward en prenant la parole venant s'asseoir auprès de nous. Ta petite sœur était encore trop petite pour sortir du ventre de Maman, elle a dû être placée dans un endroit spécial pour bien grandir.

-Je peux y allé moi aussi? Nous demandait-il avec espoir.

-Non bonhomme c'est juste pour les bébés, mais j'ai des photos si tu veux.

Edward sortit son portable devant notre fils en pleine interrogation et le prit sur ses genoux pour lui montrer les photos de sa petite sœur. Anthony fut absorbé par ce qu'il voyait posant une multitude de questions à son père.

-Oh elle est dans un œuf, affirmait Anthony devant nos regards étonnés.

-Un quoi? Lui demandait Edward.

-Bah un œuf, comme les poules, vu que le ventre de Maman il est cassé, les docteurs y sont mit petite sœur dans un œuf pour bien qu'elle grandisse, disait notre petit garçon sous nos regard ébahis.

J'étais complètement stupéfaite par la facilité qu'avait Anthony de comprendre les choses, notre fils était incroyable et dire que c'était nous qui l'avions créé! C'était juste impossible que cet enfant soit sorti de mes entrailles, il était bien trop intelligent pour être de moi.

-Oui...on peut appeler ça comme ça en effet, marmonnait mon homme alors qu'il souriait en regardant notre bonhomme.

-Elle s'appelle comment?

Edward et moi nous nous regardions, oui encore une chose que l'on avait pas fait, choisir un prénom à notre fille était difficile vue que ni Edward ni moi n'étions d'accord sur un prénom.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu nous aider mon cœur, avec ton Papa on a pas encore choisi. Tu préfères quoi Léna, Rachelle, Margot ou Anne.

-Léna c'est jolie mais….

-Oui, l'incitais-je.

-Taty Alice elle s'appelle Lyly? J'opinais ne voyant pas quel rapport ça avait avec le prénom de sa petite sœur. Et Taty Rosalie elle s'appelle aussi Rose? Reprenait-il alors que j'étais aussi perdu qu'Edward.

-Oui, opinais-je une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi on l'appellerais pas Lyly-Rose?

Je regardais mon fils puis Edward pour revenir sur mon petit bonhomme. Lyly-Rose, comment avait-on fait pour ne pas y penser, c'était juste parfait pour elle.

-J'adore, opinait Edward le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je rajouterais Lyly-Rose Léna Cullen, oui ça sonne bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bella?

-Je...c'est parfait, Lyly-Rose Léna Cullen, ça lui va merveilleusement bien.

Anthony sautait sur mon lit se faisant doucement réprimander par Edward. Il était si content qu'il voulait aller voir sa petite soeur tout de suite afin je cite"c'est moi le grand-frère, c'est donc à moi de lui faire apprendre à dire son prénom".

Mais dans son euphorie, nous avons dû le calmer lui rappelant que pour l'instant il lui serait impossible d'aller la voir. C'est ainsi que notre fils nous posait encore des tas et des tas de questions sur sa petite sœur, auxquels on essayait de répondre du mieux que l'on pouvait.

Anthony était infatigable, et je bénissais la personne venant nous interrompre en frappant à la porte. Mais quand je vis le docteur s'occupant de notre fille je me raidissais me cramponnant à l'homme que j'aime.

-Monsieur et Madame Cullen, ravi de vous voir enfin tous les deux. Je viens vous donner des nouvelles de votre fille comme il était prévu après ses 48h00..

-Maman, me chuchotait Anthony en agrippant ma manche.

-Oui, lui dis-je voulant écouter le médecin.

-Ze peut parler au monsieur à la bouse là…

J'opinais ne voyant pas pourquoi il me posait la question. Anthony descendait du lit afin d'allé à la rencontre du médecin se tenant fièrement devant le docteur.

-C'est pas un bébé, elle s'appelle Lyly-Rose, disait-il en fixant le médecin méchamment avant de courir sur le lit telle une fusée venant se blottir contre son père.

-Oh...excuse moi jeune homme, disait le médecin souriant à la remarque de notre fils. Donc euh...Lyly-Rose va bien, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser son état ne s'est pas dégradé, son cœur a quelques irrégularités mais rien de méchant. On va continuer à la surveiller de près, les risques sont encore très grands mais je reste confiant.

-Elle….elle ira bien? Pas de séquelles, rien? Demandais-je me demandant si j'avais bien entendu.

-Pour l'instant tout laisse à croire qu'elle se bat afin de pouvoir être avec sa famille. Je ne peux pas vous certifier qu'il n'y aura pas de complications, l'avenir nous le dira. Mais j'ose croire en ce qui concerne Lyly-Rose qu'elle s'en sortira.

Me retournant je sautais presque dans les bras de mon mari, notre fille allait bien, notre bébé allait s'en sortir, c'était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce qui importait. Notre avenir, nos enfants...Edward, notre famille allait s'en sortir, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Après tout ce que l'on avait traversé, après tout ça rien ni personne ne pouvait enlever cette force qui nous habitait, et d'après ce que l'on avait vu...après avoir vu ce bébé de 6 mois de conception dans cette couveuse se battre pour rester en vie malgré son jeune âge, je réalisais que la force qu'Edward et moi partagions, nos enfant en avaient hérité. Notre famille, voilà le pourquoi de notre combat. Nous donnerons tout pour notre famille.

La vie pouvait nous envoyer d'autres malheurs, d'autres obstacles, nous les surmonterons tous, un par un, car nous sommes des Swan-Cullen, et les Swan-Cullen se relève toujours.

* * *

Fin…...Bon ok pas vraiment vue qu'un épilogue sera postée prochainement.

Alors vous avez aimez? J'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir se chapitre, je compte sur vous pour m'envoyé plein de review afin de savoir ce que vous avez pensée de ce dernier chapitre qui mets fin à notre histoire.


	83. Épilogue une vie sans fin

Voilà c'est la fin, je vous retrouve en bas….

* * *

Epilogue

Point de vue d'Edward

Alice longeait l'allée blanche jonchée de pétales de roses. Voir ma petite sœur avancer dans cette allée, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Jasper suscita une petite émotion particulière en moi.

Ma petite sœur se mariait et je n'étais pas insensible devant ce spectacle qu'elle nous offrait. Elle était juste sublime, pas aussi belle que ma femme ( Bella étant la plus belle à mes yeux), mais mon petit lutin était sans doute plus belle que les anges perchés au dessus de nous.

J'étais fière d'elle, Alice avait su trouver en Jasper la personne parfaite pour elle, tout son contraire en fait. Mais ils allaient si bien ensemble, elle était le feu, et lui la glace, ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Contrairement à son tempérament, Alice avait pris son temps avec lui, elle avait même retardé son propre mariage afin de nous avoir tous auprès d'elle en ce jour si spécial. Jamais je ne pourrais assez la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous.

Elle avait été si présente pour Anthony alors qu'il devait quitter l'hôpital sans sa mère et sa petite sœur. Alice m'avait même aidé durant toutes ces semaines où Anthony m'avait envahi de questions à propos de sa sœur et de sa naissance. A l'hôpital j'avais Bella pour m'aider mais là…..sans elle j'étais complètement perdu.

Mais tout ça était fini maintenant, je souriais bêtement en regardant ma femme portant notre fille de bientôt 4 mois dans ses bras, Lyly-Rose était encore tellement petite pour son âge, elle allait bien avoir 4 mois maintenant mais elle n'en faisait à peine 2.

Mais le plus important c'était qu'elle allait bien, ces longs mois à l'hôpital avaient été compliqués, ça avait été très dur de la voir subir tous ses examens répétitifs. Et je ne parle pas des opérations, responsables de beaucoup d'angoisses. Les poumons de notre petit ange avaient tout simplement décidé de ne plus fonctionner, elle avait donc dû être mise sous respirateur artificiel le temps de la faire opérer...deux fois.

Mais tout ça était derrière nous, on avait pu la ramener à la maison et c'était le plus important. Ce jour là était gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, c'était le même jour où Anthony avait pu voir sa petite sœur pour la première fois. On aurait pu les présenter l'un à l'autre bien avant, mais Bella comme moi trouvions que ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui entouré de tous ces malades, de ces blessés . Il avait assez de mauvais souvenirs comme ça.

Je me rappellerais toujours la façon dont il avait regardé ce petit bébé dormant paisiblement dans son cosy alors que l'on arrivait tout juste. Au début il avait été intimidé regardant sa petite sœur se blottissant dans mes jambes. Il s'était accroché à moi avant d'avancer jusqu'à elle sans me lâcher une seule seconde, puis Lyly avait souri. Pas vraiment intentionnellement mais ça avait été magique.

Le regard qu'avait eu Anthony après ça m'avait attendri, j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle seule comptait et quand il s'était penché pour lui faire un bisous sur sa joue j'avais vu ma Bella verser une larme le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis Anthony ne quittait rarement sa petite sœur, c'était comme s'il se tenait près à la protéger.

J'avais longuement parlé de la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa petite sœur avec Jazz, il m'avait fait comprendre qu'Anthony avait pris mot pour mot ce que nous lui avions dit Bella et moi. Sans le vouloir on avait fait peser un poids énorme sur les épaules de notre petit garçon de trois ans, Anthony avait encore peur que Victoria revienne et se préparait à l'éventualité de prendre Lyly afin de la protéger comme on lui avait dit.

On travaillait beaucoup avec lui pour ça, Bella comme moi voulons l'un comme l'autre qu'Anthony ait une enfance comme les autres petits garçons. Jasper le suivait régulièrement sans vraiment que notre bonhomme s'en rende compte. Il le prenait avec lui deux fois par semaine passant du temps avec lui, lui parlant tout simplement. Jazz était doué avec lui et nous avions toute confiance en lui pour aider notre fils.

Tout allait s'arranger, il nous fallait juste encore un peu de temps. Nous avions appris par Kellan qui avait souvent des contacts avec le FBI qu'Aro avait été assassiné. Même après tout ce que l'on avait vécu par sa faute, même après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Bella, jamais je n'avais souhaité sa mort, du moins pas véritablement. Le voir croupir en prison m'allait très bien, mais le savoir mort nous avait enlevé un poids des épaules.

Bella avait voulu voir de ses propres yeux son cadavre donc on avait été aux états-Unis afin de vérifier. Depuis ce jour je sentais Bella plus légère, comme si jusqu'à maintenant elle se retenait de vivre, et qu'à présent elle était libre, libre de vivre sa propre vie à nos côtés sans ressentir cette culpabilité qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Sa famille lui manquait toujours autant, mais c'était différent, elle acceptait enfin leurs disparition.

Notre vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle qu'en ce moment, nos enfants étaient en bonne santé, Bella allait bien mieux, elle rayonnait presque. Rose et Em nageaient aussi dans un bonheur sans nom, ils envisageaient même un deuxième bébé. Alice se mariait et une petite bosse commençait légèrement à se voir à présent sur son ventre.

Ma petite sœur Maman j'avais encore du mal à le croire et pourtant c'était vrai. Mes parents eux….avaient décidé de profiter de la vie. Après le mariage ils avaient décidé de voyager, mon père avait pris des congés sans solde illimité, une sorte d'année sabbatique.

D'ailleurs nous allions tous les rejoindre, j'avais programmé une petite tournée avec les gars de quelques mois, ça ne serait pas comme avant tous les soirs, juste un à deux concerts par semaine nous permettant de faire un peu de tourisme. Bella voulait profiter de son congé maternité prolongé pour que l'on se programme ce petit voyage et je n'avais pas été contre, Anthony était pire que excité de me voir jouer à nouveau.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je pourrais vivre cette vie si magique auprès d'une femme aussi merveilleuse que Bella, que j'aurais deux magnifiques enfants remplissant ma vie de bonheur.

Il avait fallu d'un seul moment, d'une seule personne pour embellir mon existence et elle s'appelait Isabella Swan...Cullen à présent. Elle avait bouleversé ma vie tel un raz de marée la rendant magnifiquement plus belle. D'un seul mouvement cette femme m'avait complètement envoûté ne se rendant même pas compte du charme qu'elle dégageait.

On avait vécu beaucoup trop de journées sombres à mon goût mais toute cette douleur j'étais prêt à l'affronter à nouveau pour elle. Pour Bella, pour nos enfants j'étais prêt à traverser l'enfer pour eux et vivre cette vie qu'était la nôtre.

J'étais certain à présent que quoi qu'il arrive on l'affronterait ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive on arriverait à le surmonter, notre amour était notre force, et diable qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer cette femme. Cet amour là on ne le rencontrait qu'une seule fois dans notre vie, et je savais qu'il durerait pour toujours, pour l'éternité….toute l'éternité jusqu'à la fin des temps.

J'étais bien plus que prêt à vivre cette nouvelle aventure qu'était notre vie à tous les quatre, vieillir au côté de Ma Bella et de nos enfants. Ils me faisaient exister d'une nouvelle façon, ils étaient à eux trois mon unique raison de vivre.

FIN

* * *

Voilà que mon histoire s'achève ! Elle nous as fait vivre, des sourires, des larmes, de la douleur, du bonheur, un nombre incalculable de peur (faute à l'auteur).

Mais ce fut une incroyable aventure pour moi, et j'espère encore plus pour vous.

Encore plein d'autres histoires seront poster….enfin si je continue au vue des pauvres reviews que je reçois ça m'en donne pas trop l'envie je dois bien l'avouer. Un petit mot c'est quoi?

Rien que dans mon derniers chapitre Ma raison de vivre un seul review pour 472 vue !

Bref, c'est dommage! J'espère avoir au moins un petit mot afin de me dire ce que vous avez penser de cette fic, et de sa fin. Un gros merci à tous ceux qui sont venue à moi pour me parler de ma fic, qui ont participer à sa correction, et surtout qu'ils mon donné leurs avis. Gros bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
